


I Can Be Your Hyrule

by GingerLotus



Series: Inseparable from Knowledge [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Fucking, Genderfluid Character, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Impact Play, Light Dom/sub, Link/Sidon (background), M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paya/Zelda (background), Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post-Calamity Ganon, Power Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 188,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLotus/pseuds/GingerLotus
Summary: The strongest leaders in Hyrule struggle for power and alliances. Ganondorf is brought back from the dead and enters Hyrule to lay claim to it, but he has some interesting plans on how to get what he wants, and Zelda isn't exactly opposed.But things never really work out the way you envision, do they?What starts out as the seduction of a queen quickly puts Gan in over his head. Who is this Hero and what kind of obstacle does he pose to Ganondorf's plans to rule Hyrule?
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Paya/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Inseparable from Knowledge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625872
Comments: 364
Kudos: 793





	1. Reception

“He’s here.” Link informed her. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. 

“Send him in to the reception room. He can wait.” Link bowed and walked out the door, closing it behind him. She was both annoyed and anxious that this day had come. Since Ganondorf’s return, she knew he would come to seek her out, as the legend suggested. She hadn’t seen him since she inadvertently lifted the spell that was holding him beneath the forgotten temple, and was in no hurry to do so now.

By all accounts, he was said to be demanding and his strength brutal, but that he was not violent for the sake of brutality. She hoped the reports were correct. She could feel that she had known him many times before and could not put a finger on the feelings that coiled within her. She settled again on anxious, as fear was too strong, and hate was likely, though she wanted to give him the benefit to make his intent clear and take a first impression before making a judgement. 

She was not in a hurry to meet him. She was a master in the game of politics and would make him wait as long as she felt like she needed to make it clear she was in charge. He might have strength, but she had the wisdom and the defeat of Calamity behind her, so she felt well matched to the man whose namesake could not possibly live up to the hundred years she spent trapped in that hell.

  


* * *

  


He was growing restless, the cold echoing hall was not good company. How dare she make him wait? Of course, he had been gone for hundreds, perhaps thousands of years. He still owed it to her for waking him from his slumber, he smiled wryly. 

He had easily relaid claim to the Gerudo, easily becoming their King. He had offered Riju a place at his side, but as she was so young he had refused to take her as a wife at present. He was not interested in girls and agreed that she could continue to rule as chief until she came of age, then they would discuss a proper proposal. Once he had sufficiently healed, he planned to take Hyrule as his own, and had arrived months later to lay his plans out to its queen.

And she was making him wait. He could feel his anger pool within him, but he tamped it down. What was another hour, or day, when he had waited this long?

As the sun turned to gold in the western windows, he heard footsteps approach. He refused to turn to them. If it was a power game she wanted to play, then he would oblige her.

“Ganondorf Dragmire, so we meet as if for the first time.” a confident feminine voice rang through the halls and sent a chill up his spine. He turned slowly to the voice and sized up the small woman in front of him. Her blond hair shone gold in the light, and she wore a cerulean dress that hugged the curves of her body before splaying to the floor. Unlike the vai of the desert, the modest clothing left much to his imagination and he let himself look her over and wonder what kind of woman she was in bed. He did not hide the fact that he was undressing her with his eyes, but she showed no signs of reacting to his brazen stare.

“Queen Zelda, I must thank you for your  _ kind _ reception.” he said ironically. Though he had arrived that morning, he was escorted to this room and offered no hospitality whatsoever. 

“Do excuse my tardiness, there is much that a queen must attend to, and a usurper is not high on my list, you understand.” Her words cut, but he found that he admired her directness. 

“Usurper? Your Majesty, you misunderstand my intent.”

“Indeed?” She regarded him sharply then smiled cooly. “You must be hungry from your journey. Come, let us dine together.”

He inclined his head and followed her and her guard through the hall. The guard eyed him warily, and he recognized that this was the man who had accompanied her into his tomb. The sandy haired guard gave nothing away in his gaze, but he had an aura of a predator, ready to strike at any moment. Ganondorf took stock of him and allowed his lip to curl slightly into a smirk. He pushed his red locks of hair back onto his head and continued to wind through the hall behind the queen and within striking distance of the knight. 

They sat at a modest table within the hall, surprising Gannondorf with its lack of eloquence. The table was set with roasted chicken and a mix of vegetables, and bread with goat butter. It would hardly be considered lavish but it would fill his empty belly just fine. He sat and dug in before the queen had a plate in front of her and dismissed the staff. The knight stood at her side as she regarded him thoughtfully. 

“I hadn’t really considered the Gerudo appetite. I do hope that the meal is satisfactory.” she said, picking up a piece of chicken with her fork and bringing it to her mouth. 

He looked up at her curtly. “I wouldn’t expect you to go out of your way for me, Your Majesty. I owe you many thanks.”

“It’s nothing.” she replied blandly.

He chewed a mouthful quietly before responding. “I wouldn’t consider raising the dead nothing, but as you say.” and he tore into a leg.

Her face blanched a little. “Why are you here?” she asked, setting her fork down onto her plate.

“I came to give you my thanks, as I’ve said.” He drank the wine and refilled his cup before continuing, “And to see the kingdom that I hope to one day rule.” 

She smirked at him “So you do plan to overthrow me?” 

“Hardly.” he said, swallowing another mouthful of food. “I’d like to request a formal audience before we discuss details.”

“Fine.” She said, standing abruptly. She called a servant. “Please see that Mr. Dragmire has comfortable accomodations for the evening.” Without turning to him she began to leave the room, her knight in tow. “I will see you in court tomorrow.”

He smirked as she left. “I look forward to it.” he said to no one. 

  


* * *

  


He was infuriating! His calm manner while attempting to make a claim on her throne, the nerve! 

Link closed the door behind him as they entered her rooms, laying his sword against the wall. She sat in her chair with a huff as he came up behind her and began to massage her shoulders. She moaned lightly, enjoying the attention after such a tense meeting.

“What did you think?” she asked him softly.

“He doesn’t seem to harbor any ill will that I could tell.” Link said. She relaxed. She felt the same. While he was obviously angry at her disregard, Ganondorf’s aura was not dangerous. Or, at least, it hadn’t set off any alarm bells for her either.

“He’s very good looking.” Link said teasingly.

“That’s not helpful.” she sighed. But he was right. A far cry from the mummified creature that had shot from the ground in the temple, Ganondorf’s recovered form was gorgeous. He had long flowing red hair and skin the color of a chickaloo nut and was dripping in gold from his diadem and other adornments. She sorely hoped he didn’t notice how here eyes roamed over him, but he had seemed more interested in the meal.

His Gerudo voe outfit left him open to her gaze and she couldn’t help but admire the expanse of muscle that had been bared. Her eyes had tried not to focus on the rings of gold through his nipples but recalling it now made her face heat uncomfortably. 

Link’s hand trailed down her shoulder and he kissed the tip of her ear. “You’ll work him to your advantage.”

She turned to him and smiled, pulling his hand to her lips. “I hope you’re right.”

She shivered, remembering the way he had appraised her when she first greeted him and the hungry smile on his supple lips. “Come, knight,” she said, leading him to her bed. “I require your expert handling.”


	2. Intent

He leaned back in his chair as if he had no fucks to give. The council, no more than a dozen men and women, all regarded him nervously. Clearly they were acquainted with the legend, which annoyed him though he refused to let it show. 

“You say that you are not here to usurp the throne, yet you would like to declare your intent to claim it.”

“Reclaim it,” He corrected. “Eventually, yes,” he said, twirling a lock of his long red hair around his finger lazily. 

“As far as I understand it, you did not succeed in claiming anything.” Her words were intended to scathe, but to him they sounded childish, so he repaid her with a patronizing smile and a raised eyebrow. “Your words do not make sense,” she did not hide her exasperation as well as she thought she did.

“I suggest you get to know me,” he set his feet down heavily and leaned forward, eyeing the council, “and that your council stop referring to legend and superstition and instead consider the man before them.” His eyes narrowed in challenge. 

“And I, sir, suggest you get to know me.” Zelda said sharply. 

In Gerudo, he replied, _“I intend to, Queen.”_ He eyed her with his appraising gaze again and licked his bottom lip. She really was as beautiful as she was intelligent, just as he had heard she would be. She sat with her back straight and head high, eyeing him with just the slightest hint of disdain. He wondered to himself if she knew how transparent her facial expressions were. So unlike the guard standing behind her, he glanced at him in assessment but quickly became bored with the lack of interaction and turned his attention back to Queen Zelda.

Her hair was shorter than he preferred on his women, but it wasn’t harsh and instead called attention to her soft features and bright emerald eyes. He was once again disappointed in the modesty of Hyrule, her dress did not so much as suggest a hint of cleavage, though it was well made and clearly tailored to her feminine frame. Perhaps she had small breasts. He’d love to know.

He smirked as her skin turned just the slightest shade pink at her neck before she managed to gain control again. Judging from the blank stares around the room, none of the others appeared to understand Gerudo. 

_“Is that a challenge?”_ He was very pleased to find her responding to him in his native tongue, fluent though her accent made it peculiar. 

_“More of a proposal. One you might even enjoy.”_

“What is your plan, then?”

“To convince you to take me as your king.” he responded in Hyrulian, following her lead. The gasps around the room turned into murmurs. To her credit, her face gave away nothing. Then she laughed, high and clear. He could feel his smirk freeze on his face, and fought hard not replace it with a look of disgust. This woman was infuriating!

“Of course, you will need to understand my intentions and it will take time to...persuade you. I have slept a thousand years, I can wait you out.” his smirk turned cold. 

“I will not choose a husband who has yet to yield to his queen. If your claim to my hand is serious, you must first kneel before me.”

That wiped the smirk from his face. The glint in her eyes made him furious, but he checked it. “Gerudo kneel to no one. I would remind you that I am already a king.”

“Of a distant wasteland, so what?” she said flippantly. “If you have no fealty to me now then there is a partnership to be had.?” She sat back, mirroring his earlier nonchalance. She played a dangerous game. 

“I could always set an army to your city instead.”

She glared at him. “Another threat? I assure you that would not be wise.”

“No, no. Of course I jest. For now.” he stated, looking around the room haughtily. The crowd shifted uncomfortably.

A sinewy man in grey stood up furiously from the table “Fiend! How dare you threaten the queen by insinuating war--” 

“Sir Suji, please sit down. If you cannot control your temper you shall be escorted out.” Zelda said curtly. “I will tolerate no empty threats, is that clear?”

“I apologize, Your Highness,” The willowy and oily haired man murmured and returned to his place. 

“ _Pragmatic and beautiful_.” Ganondorf replied in Gerudo just to see her reaction. She swallowed it and refused to respond.

“I’ve heard enough for one day. I grow tired of this ridiculous banter. You are dismissed until the morrow.” and the table stood up to bow to her. He remained seated, watching her and her knight exit the room with her straight back and a slight saunter. 

He grinned.

* * *

“He’s insufferable.” Zelda told Link that evening as they lay in bed together. 

“He desires you.” Link said, running his hands over her hip distractedly. 

She flushed. “He desires the kingdom.”

Link kissed her. “His eyes tell a different story, then.”

The next few days were much the same. He would ask for a daily audience with her and they would banter. He made no real effort to persuade her to like him, but he had a sharp mind and was quite interested in the trade routes and asking questions about the people of Hyrule. 

He also enjoyed making mildly suggestive comments in Gerudo, mostly because he could see that they affected her even if she refused to engage. 

Aside from that first day at court, he had never made a threat to her or the kingdom. But she found the brazen way he looked at her to be disconcerting. But even worse, she enjoyed the banter.

“I despise him.” she told herself.

* * *

“You seem entirely uninterested in considering my offer seriously.” he said at the next council meeting. She had suffered him to sit in on meetings without giving him any indication as to why that was so.

“And you have yet to show that you are serious in your offer.”

“Ah yes, you want me to supplicate myself.”

“A man with aspirations should be humble.”

“I disagree with you there. Perhaps that is for women, or men who are like women. A man should be tenacious.” He stood up and walked to a side table with fresh fruit. He took an apple and bit into it. He could feel eyes follow his movements and he lived for the spectacle. He walked back to the table and, instead of sitting, he leaned a hip against it. He regarded her for a moment. _“Perhaps you are a voe.”_

“How dare you.”

“I mean no offense. Only that you have the fire of one. It is not unpleasant.” He let his eyes roam her form again. 

He could feel her tense; at his words or his open stare he did not know but he loved getting under her skin. He wanted to increase her discomfort. 

“You’d be better off bowing before me.” she said coldly, biting down on her anger. Oh, he almost had her. 

“ _I will get on my knees for you if I can taste the honey between your thighs,” h_ e said fluidly, being sure to catch her eye with a smirk and taking another bite of his apple. He almost immediately noted that his words emulated a want for her that he only vaguely recognized before. 

She went quiet. Deadly quiet. The council looked at each other in confusion and grew uneasy the longer she was silent. A battle was happening as they stared each other down. Her eyes were cold and his danced with mischief. She was sending telepathic messages of warning and he was returning them with a challenge. 

“Leave us,” she said finally. 

The council practically fled. He watched her nod to her knight and he swept out of the room and closed the door behind him, but likely not far. He never seemed to be very far from her. He wondered…

She stood up from her seat and shot daggers at him “You dare to insult me in front of my council-”

“Please, your council is so fucking clueless, they do not understand my words.” he leaned over as if to say _your move_. 

She glared up at him, unintimidated. “To speak to your queen of such debasement-”

“I see that you do not appreciate sensual language, yet you know it well.”

“Excuse me?!” 

“You are quite fluent in Gerudo, which leads me to believe you are well aware that the language thrives on romance and sensuality.” He tossed his apple to the side as he reached the head of the table where she stood. “ _Perhaps you have had a Gerudo lover to use their tongue in other ways as well?”_ the language dripped from his lips languidly and he could see the change in her even if she did not recognize it in herself. 

“ The language may be epicurean but I’ll have none of it in front of my court.”

“And now?” He said, towering over her. He let his eyes wander down her body. Her breathing had sped up and he could see her breasts heave with the effort. He let his eyes move up to her lips and smiled wantonly. _“You do not wish for an audience, though you want me alone?”_

She flushed but did not move away. _“Do not speak as if you know my will.”_

He could easily have pulled her to him, but it was imperative he built up her expectation without going too fast. He was aware that his large frame was intimidating, so made to lean back against the table, hoping she would take the upper hand he willingly gave her. _“Never, though I can hope.”_ he said softly, deferentially. He intentionally used hope, as its translation in Hyrulian was often misconstrued as ‘desire,’ though the word was native and needed no translation.

She took the bait, leaning in but not quite close enough to touch him. “Your meaning is unclear. I admit I don’t know this word well…” Her sharp brain worked the puzzle, trying to translate. She worried her lip and tried again, _“You desire to know what? My will?”_ she swallowed and blushed. Her translation was correct as he suspected it would be, but her question was linguistically incorrect, and she knew it. 

And now he knew it, too. “Hylians always have to make things so difficult with language.” he said casually, pulling back just as he had her. “Hope in Gerudo is hope in Hyrulian. If I wanted to use desire, I would have chosen ‘awiz.’ 

She smiled brightly, forgetting their quarrel momentarily to try it in a sentence. _“What is it you awiz of me?”_

He could have laughed it worked so well. He could tell by the way her eyes widened that she forgot her intentional mistranslation. She was too smart for her own good. He reminded himself not to gloat or he’d lose the game. He let _awiz_ brandish his face, looking down at her lips hopefully. 

_“Would you let my mouth greet the soft petals of your lips like a bee to pollen?”_

He saw her eyes darken as he leaned down, brushing his lips so close to hers that he could feel her breath hitch. He moved so, so slowly, his hesitation drawing her lips to his in anticipation. 

He hummed gently as his lips touched hers, and felt lightning as they crashed together in a heated fervor he was not expecting. His arm closed around her waist and pulled her in closer as she met his kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet and he was drowning in her scent: sun and fresh air after the desert rain, with a hint of something vaguely floral. He groaned as her hands tangled into his hair, pulling him down or herself up, it was hard to tell. He pulled her up and sat her on the table, nuzzling her chin up to drag his lips across her jawline and the sensitive skin of her neck, nipping gently but firmly. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the thousand year hiatus or her lips, but he found himself aroused and wanting--no, needing--more. He pressed his hips forward and she gasped, feeling him against the outside of her thigh. 

He pulled back and their eyes met as they broke for air. He could see the desire in her gaze and he knew his eyes must have glinted back. She slid a hand down his chest and he hissed, gripping her hips and pressing himself against her harder. 

“You’re insolent.” she groaned in protest, clearly remembering what had made her throw everyone out to begin with. He returned to her neck, kissing a trail down to her breasts.

“I can make it up to you.” he murmured, mouthing the tops of her creamy mounds of flesh. He let his hands slide over her bodice to cup them but made no move to bare them, though he easily could have. Her breath hitched but she didn’t respond, so he continued.

“ _Allow me to kneel for your awiz,”_ he rumbled against her ear, bringing his hands up under her dress slowly, waiting for her response. 

She shot a look to the doorway and he followed her gaze. The door was closed tightly and he wondered what it would be like to be caught underneath her skirts. He hardened at the prospect and pulled her to the edge of the table. He looked up at her expectantly. “There is no word for please in Gerudo.” he said flatly, running his hands up her legs but staying firmly in his place. Even when tempted she looked like a queen, and he wanted so badly to mar that elegance and have her squirming in his grasp. 

_“You may kneel.”_ she said finally, and pulled her dress up as he dropped to his knees to better see his goal. He smiled and murmured something in Gerudo she didn’t understand before he set to work. 

He wasted no time tugging her panties off and settling himself between her thighs. Her scent hit him like the most delicious dessert in Hyrule. _“Beautiful,”_ he kissed her thighs and ran his thumb over her slit and she moaned, her hips seeking more. 

He brushed his tongue over her before kissing her clit gently. _“Wetter than morning dew, your voice is a song.”_ He hummed along with her moans, pulling the skirts up so he could see her face as he let his tongue lap from the bottom to the top of slit. 

He was rewarded with heavy lashes and her mouth agape in pleasure. Her hand shot to his head and pulled him closer to her as she looked down on him, sending a jolt to his groin. His mouth moved against her lips, “ _Sing for me, my queen._ ” and he sucked her clit, drawing it into his mouth hungrily and pressing his nose to her pubic bone. 

She obliged him, her head dropping back and breasts jutting forward as she was enveloped in his passionate mouth. 

He was playing her body like an instrument and she melted into his every touch. Each flick of his tongue or kiss from his lips brought her closer to the edge. She was practically grinding against his face, seeking release when suddenly he stopped and looked up at her with a grin. 

She groaned at the loss and he smirked in triumph. “ _Can I make a queen beg, I wonder?”_

She swore at him in Gerudo. _“Fuck you_.”

His eyes glinted with specks of golden fire. “ _Promise?”_ He lapped her absently. _“Has anyone told you that you taste like exotic nectar?”_

She breathed shakily. “ _You should be grateful I let you whet your thirst.”_

He growled and rose to his feet above her, she made a sound of protest at the loss. His Gerudo pants did nothing to hide his aching erection. _“Or you could let a king fuck you until you can’t walk.”_

She smiled wickedly at him and laid back lazily, spreading her thighs wide and pulling his chin back down to her in invitation. “A king must prove himself worthy. Now, drink.”

He bent over her and slid a finger into her and moaned as wet tight walls accepted him greedily. ‘You will want it by the time I’m done with you.” He said in Hyrulian. He returned his mouth to her, flattening his tongue against her pearl and circling it with renewed enthusiasm. He crooked his finger and found the spot that made her hips cant up into his face. He brought her to the edge again, and withdrew his mouth, moving his finger inside with slow precision. 

_“You’re a bastard,”_ she moaned in frustration. 

“All Gerudo are.” 

She let out a breathy laugh. 

“I can make this end so sweetly for you, if only you would ask nicely.” He emphasized his words with a second finger and she let out a guttural groan. He pushed his free palm into his groin, willing himself to calm down. He was on a mission. 

She suddenly sat up and scooted back onto the table, snapping her legs shut. “I would love to do this all night but unfortunately this room will shortly be occupied.”

He snarled and pulled her back to him, forcing her legs apart. “I’m not finished with you.” he delved back between her legs, causing a loud sound to emit from her before she could stop it. 

“Then finish me,” she whimpered, trying to gain purchase, but he held her down, pressing his mouth against her, tongue spelling promises against her sensitive node.

_“Beg me.”_

Her laugh turned into a yelp. “There’s no please in Gerudo.”

“Try again,” he murmured without removing his mouth from her. 

“Ahh, fuck!” 

She was close again. 

The door opened and her knight popped his head in. Ganondorf looked up at the intrusion, smiling wickedly as his hands never left her body. She looked up as well and shuddered silently. The guard studied them for a moment as she writhed on the table. “You’ve got ten.” he said and closed the door. 

He looked up at her as she turned back to him, face contorted in torturous pleasure, hanging by a thread. “Just a minute.” he said to the empty hall, smirking at her and waiting. " _You were saying?"_

 _“My awiz is to come!”_ she sputtered. It was the closest thing she could think of.

“ _With pleasure,”_ his voice vibrated against her and he pulled her bottom off of the table and over his shoulders, attaching his mouth to her clit. Her heels dug into his back as she rocked forward. He brought his hands up to her breasts as her thighs tightened around his neck and he sucked for all he was worth, her entire body taut.

She covered her mouth to hold in her scream and shuddered around him, his face trapped as her legs clamped shut and he attempted to lap up the remains of her orgasm. She spasmed helplessly as he cleaned her up with his tongue. 

Her breathing was ragged as her legs released their death trap and slid to the table. 

“ _Your legs are strong.”_ he said, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He came up and kissed her as she smoothed out her dress and hair, letting out a very satisfied noise. 

Ever the gentleman, he took her arm gently and helped her to her feet, her legs quivering just a little. She looked around quickly and he smirked as she peered around him and under the table for something. He was willing himself to calm down. His pleasure could wait, but he had a feeling it would be worth it. 

“Looking for these?” he said, holding the small triangle of fabric that he had removed shortly after they were alone. He laughed and put them against his nose and breathed deep, noting the blush creeping over her delicate creamy flesh as she reached her hand out to take the offending garment from him.

Instead of returning them to her he turned and walked away, tucking them into his large palm easily. 

He could hear her dismayed protest, “ _Wait, you can’t!”_ she hissed in Gerudo.

A triumphant smile spread across his face as he ignored her and opened the door. He made eye contact with the knight before turning over his shoulder. “Thank you for the personal audience, your highness.” 

He took one last look at the knight who was eyeing him curiously. “ _Your queen is quite lovely.”_ he said as he started to walk away. 

“ _A bee may give you honey but beware her sting.”_ The knight responded in perfect Gerudo. The King of Thieves stopped dead in his tracks and contemplated him momentarily. “What is your name, knight?” 

“Link, sir.” he said without changing any feature on his face. 

Ganondorf’s lips curled into a smile and he wiped his beard absently. “You can call me Ganon.” He sauntered down the hall to retire to his room and take care of himself.


	3. Evening Chill

That afternoon the court would whisper of her foul mood, how she had had a row with The King of Thieves and how her usual benevolence was replaced by impatience and irritability. It was already scandalous that such a fiend should seek a marriage proposal when so many others were better suited for the job, but it would not win him any favor that he upset the queen. 

She must have been worried to start another war, they said. And so soon after the fall of Calamity and the rebuilding of the empire. Yes, the poor queen, what was she to do? That tyrant!

In truth, she was annoyed and uncomfortable. She shifted on her throne as she saw to her audiences, crossing her legs this way and that, but it did nothing to abate the slickness between her legs. She hadn’t had time to properly freshen up after he had accosted her in the great hall. Even worse, he had brazenly walked out with the one piece of clothing that could have at least dulled the sensation of what they had done. Instead, she would have to sit here with the lubricious distraction.

She hated how he had wielded control over her so easily and how he just took something so personal away with him as a memento. She hated his cheek, but he definitely had a skilled mouth. 

She shifted in her chair and caught Link looking at her out of the corner of his eye, just the hint of a smile on his face before looking forward again with calculated disinterest. She wanted to hate that Link had caught them, but she knew that wasn’t true. 

She found it incredibly difficult to focus the rest of the afternoon, and was disgusted with herself for the twinge she felt when she thought of seeing him at dinner. She excused herself early and headed back to her chambers, citing a headache. 

And the council spoke in hushed tones, cursing that damned Gerudo for upsetting the queen so much.

* * *

“They think I am weak!” she cried as Link entered the solar directly behind her, waiting just until he closed the door to scream her frustrations. 

“No, they think he is a tyrant.” Link said

“As if I cannot handle a tyrant!”

Link looked at her without saying anything, but his eyes said enough. 

“Shut up.” she said defeated. 

“I have to admit, I liked seeing you with him.” he said teasingly. “Catching you in such a compromising position,” his eyes glinted with lust. 

She bit her lower lip as he advanced. She knew his fantasies. “I swear I didn’t mean it to go that far.”

“Are you sure?” He purred, pulling her towards him. 

“Thank you for covering for me, my love.” she played with the nape of his neck, and he leaned in to kiss her.

“You’ll need to be more discreet next time. I had to make a racket to cover your moans.” 

She blushed. “What do you mean next time?” she said, feigning shock. She knew he could see right through her. He always did.

His eyes narrowed at her and pulled her skirts up, she sighed as he reached the junction of her thighs and he made an excited noise. “You’re still wet- where are your panties?” 

She buried her face in his shoulder. “Mmnmnmmff” she said as his fingers explored her. 

He lifted her chin and made her meet his eyes in question. She pouted. “He took them.” She must have looked ashamed because he gave her one of his sweetest smiles. One that he reserved only for her. He tugged at the laces of her bodice hurriedly. 

“You let him.” Link said. It wasn’t an accusation, it was a fact. He pushed the dress to the floor. “You want him.” 

She opened her mouth to object, but found that she couldn’t. It was one thing to lie to herself, but she could never bring herself to do it to Link. She whimpered at him, he knew her so well. He gently pushed her onto the bed and climbed between her legs. 

But she hated that he was right. 

“He’s very lucky,” sinking into her, making her forget how another man had worked her up for him, for this. 

“I’ll stay in the guardhouse this evening,” he informed her as he finished dressing himself, leaning over her sleepy form as he captured her lips again. She moaned into his mouth gratefully. 

She shook her head. “I am not in a hurry to give into him.”

“Tomorrow night, then.” 

“I said I’m not in a hurry,” she lied. He knew it.

"Hey Zelda?" he said in the familiar tone he used when they were alone.

"Hmm?"

"Keep them off."

"Keep what off?" she feigned coyly as he quietly returned to his post.

* * *

Despite his outward nonchalance, Ganondorf sought out the queen during dinner, looking forward to seeing her. Though he was loathe to admit it, she plagued his thoughts all afternoon and he could not rid himself of his desire even after multiple attempts on his own. He had growled at the ceiling and cursed her name. She was a fucking witch. 

And still, he waited for her among the other courtiers. Most steered clear of him, some even chanced a scornful look, but quickly turned away as he silently invited them to challenge him. 

He turned the heads of more than a few women, their eyes filled with curiosity, desire and sometimes unease. He flirted smoothly, knowing full well his allure was in his perceived danger. It bored him, but still he was a slut for attention. 

Hours had passed and she still hadn't arrived. Not one to be patient, he slipped out of the hall and into the garden for some fresh air. He watched as the stars and moon lit up the sky and breathed in the cool night air, a welcome reprieve from the stuffy great hall. He promised himself he’d never take the wonders of the world for granted again now that he had the chance to enjoy them again. 

He almost jumped out of his skin and drew the dagger at his side when he saw a figure in his peripheral. The figure looked at him sidelong but did not move. 

“Jumpy?” Link said.

“You’re quiet.” Ganon said flatly.

“You’re distracted.” 

Ganon slipped the small blade back into its sheath, relaxing his posture though his mind was still firing to fight. He looked at the sky and took another deep breath.

“She’s currently pretending to have a riveting conversation with Sir Rowan.” Link said, eyeing Ganondorf thoughtfully. 

Ganon smiled. “And why would you tell me this?”

“Do you not want to know?” 

“Answering a question with a question, very Hylian of you.” 

“I am a servant to Hyrule,” the smaller man said with a shrug.

“Tell me, what is your relationship with the queen?” 

“I am her knight.” Link said, walking back into the hall without another word. 

Ganon swore to himself. Her knight was very perceptive, and if he wasn’t mistaken he was also taking stock of him to decide...what exactly? If Ganon was worthy of the queen’s affections? If he was competition? Or...something else, perhaps, but what? He shook the thoughts and returned to the dining hall, not too quickly as he did not like to appear eager. He was playing the game, after all.

Sure to his word, Zelda was laughing politely at the side of a snively nobleman. She had barely looked in his direction and gave no indication that she had seen him or was interested in his attention. He snatched a glass of wine from a server and decided to talk to one of the women who had been eyeing him earlier. 

He laid a hand on her elbow gently as he talked to her of nothing, answering her questions about life in Gerudo and how he enjoyed the mild Hylian seasons. 

“Yes, the seasons are quite beautiful. I am enjoying the late spring flora. As you know there is not much greenery in the desert.” 

She leaned toward his touch slightly and said something probably provoking, but he was too busy watching the queen watch him. “I have to say, that among other things, the handsome women may be the most enjoyable part of Hyrule,” he said without even turning to the woman. He forgot her name already, if he had even knew it to begin with. She was much closer to him now but he was entirely distracted.

Zelda had started to glide across the floor and he saw his opening. “Do excuse me,” he said, stepping away from her, “ _Your dull conversation bores me.”_ he said in Gerudo as he slipped away from her and approached the queen. 

He bowed his head but still towered over her. “Your Majesty.” She smiled at him politely. “The tables look so different when there is food atop them." She tried to hide behind the suck of her bottom lip for a moment, fighting a blush. He became emboldened by her reaction and decided to push a little further.

" _Tell me, are you still bare below?”_

The smile froze to her face for a moment and her cheeks finally flushed beautifully. She took a sharp breath then responded. “I hope that you are finding your stay as my guest enjoyable.”

He smirked at her, “I am indeed. I find the Hylian air quite refreshing, the scent of the flowers mesmerizing, and the honey delicious.”

Again, she refused to acknowledge his suggestive play on words. “When do you plan to return to Gerudo? Surely you must miss your own people and rule?” her words were biting even if her tone was pleasant.

“You are quite right,” he said. “I wouldn’t dare to impose much longer. I’ll be gone within the week. Though, I do hope that I can convince you to visit Gerudo Town. I have heard that you spent much of your early years there.”

“It’s true that a hundred years ago I spent time in your city,” she nodded in greeting to the passing nobles, taking hands and acknowledging each by name. 

“I am impressed with your diplomacy.” he said conversationally.

“A good leader makes it a point to know her subjects. I do hope you are taking notes.”

She began to walk off and he reached for her arm. She froze, her cold eyes raised the hairs on his arm and he brought his hand back down. 

“Do not presume familiarity, Ganondorf.” Her voice stung, and it infuriated him. “There are murmurings already that your presence here has caused duress. I am warning you not to feed the gossip mongers.”

 _"And did my mouth cause you duress?"_ He tried to catch her eye but failed. " _My wish is only to please you."_ He wasn't playing, he wanted her to want him. 

" _Then silence your offensive language in present company."_

“I wouldn’t dare to offend you.” he said wounded. He could see his misstep now; she thought he was taunting her. 

“And yet here you are.” Ouch.

He met her tone with a fire of his own. “Do forgive me, Your Highness. I would have a private word if it please you.”

She rebuffed him “It does not please me. There are many in attendance this evening that appeal for my attention.” In Gerudo, “ _If you insist on a woman’s undivided attention then you do not seek a queen.”_

And she left him standing there as cold as ice in the great hall, blood boiling with rage.


	4. Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter devoted entirely to smut. Enjoy!

Fury. It was one of Ganondorf’s more severe vices. He prided himself on patience and not being quick to anger, usually. But the queen somehow knew just how to get under his skin.

He did not show up for court the next day. Instead, he spent the day skulking around the castle, avoiding people when he could, and faking good humor when he could not. The ungrateful bitch had tossed him aside as soon as she got what she wanted. He was unfamiliar with the feeling of being used and resented the fact that she had controlled him as if he were a pet. How dare she? He seethed well into the evening. 

He made plans to return to Gerudo the next day to reconsider his tactics. He could take the castle by force if need be, but he regretted that doing so would cost him the queen. His anger redoubled as he considered this new weakness. Perhaps better to do away with her than to let her hold sway over him like some sorcerer. 

He ran into Link as he left the stables. “Leaving soon.” It seemed more of an observation than a question. 

“On the morrow.” _I hate this place_ , he wanted to say, but he was pragmatic and not into burning bridges just because he was tempestuous. “I have been away a fortnight and long for the heat of the desert and the liveliness of my people.” 

Link nodded. “Have you told her?” 

Ganon eyed him suspiciously. This man already knew too much and it was strange how easy it would be to confide in him. _Dangerous_. He didn’t respond. 

“Follow me.” and Link turned to leave.

“Where?” Ganon said, not moving.

Link looked over his shoulder. “Do you want to see her or not?”

Ganon hesitated. He really hated this guy’s directness. Is this a fucking game? But he was stuck with the choice of leaving with a chilly farewell at daybreak, or the possibility of a private audience. As the knight had not stopped or slowed his pace, he took a few long strides to catch up.

He considered Link as he walked behind him. He was quiet and observant, and clearly knew more than he said. He wondered if he should ask what the fuck was up with the queen sending such mixed signals. But of course, anything he said to the man would no doubt get back to her ears. _Dangerous_. It would be better if he just stewed in his own anger. 

He wanted to know if she was truly as cold and unaffected as she let on, after she had writhed on the table and made some of the sweetest pleading noises...he planned to call her bluff this evening, now that Link was giving him the chance. Which was still strange, but maybe not worth questioning at present. 

Was he being led into a trap?

They stopped in front of an ornate door, strong, heavy mahogany that thumped loud and clear as Link set his fist to it. A clear feminine voice came from within and Link opened the heavy door with a creak and walked in to announce Ganon’s intent. She spoke so quietly he strained to hear, but all he caught was her ascent, which managed to sound both pleased and strained. _Peculiar_. 

Link stepped out of the door and motioned him to enter, then closed the door behind him. 

Ganondorf looked around, sizing up his situation like a cat caught in a trap. A red velvet settee sat to the left of a large large four poster bed draped in silks of blue and gold. Wait- a bed???

Ganon had not expected to be led into her private chambers, and the shock completely disarmed him for longer than he cared to admit. Her back was to him as she sat at her desk pouring over a book. 

“Yes?” she said coolly, her back still toward him. The chilly greeting set his anger back to blazing. He closed his eyes and took a breath to calm his anger. It would do no good to strangle her here with her guard outside the door.

“I leave at first light. It seems I have overstayed my welcome.”

She set down the book and stood, finally turning to him. “I see.” She appraised him in a way that suggested she was considering something. He suspected he had looked at her this way more than a few times and she was returning the treatment. It was oddly unsettling to be under that gaze. 

She said nothing more, and he would have to drag words out of her. 

“Do you want me to go?” he asked finally.

“What a strange question.” she said, still looking him over. She leaned against her desk with an air of disinterest, although her eyes indicated interest in something that she saw. “You came here of your own volition, and I expected you would leave in the same manner.” 

His anger flashed. “ _You provoke me._ ”

“You make demands on me and my kingdom and then accuse me of provocation?” She stepped forward in challenge. Her small frame next to his would have been laughable if he wasn’t so incensed. Her tenacity was a force, though he refused to bend to its will. She insulted him in Gerudo. “ _Slither back into the desert you pathetic sandworm_.”

If he had control over his emotions they snapped. He grabbed her by the chin and pulled her face to his. “ _A bee may sting you only once before it succumbs to its fate, but the flower can be pollinated indefinitely.”_ In Gerudo, the phrase translated roughly to “fuck you,” but in this particular scenario it seemed to insinuate something of a more sexual nature. 

_“I am no flower.”_ she snapped at him, tugging her chin from his grasp, meeting his fury with her own, except for the glint he saw behind her eyes and the light lick of her bottom lip that betrayed her. 

“No,” he growled at her, “But I’ll have you all the same.” he pulled her into a heated kiss and she slapped him hard. His eyes burned with fury. 

“A queen bee can sting multiple times.” she said with venom. She tugged at the exposed ring in his nipple with just enough force to draw a moan from him to his dismay, his arousal flaring against his command.

He bent down involuntarily as she pulled, kissing her again in an attempt to stop more sounds from slipping passed his lips. This time she kissed back hard, her free hand clawing at the back of his neck in equal parts pain and encouragement. “You are infuriating.” He groaned against her lips. _Damn._

She pulled back to breathe, her hands moving his half-armor, struggling with buckles. _“Fuck you._ ” she snarled. He unbelted the armor and let it drop with a heavy clank. 

“I plan on it.” he said, picking her up and pressing her against wall. Her legs wrapped around him instinctively and she moaned as he pressed his arousal against her core. He bit back a groan as she pushed her hips against his, drawing her back against the wall. 

He fought to keep his own breathing in check as she struggled against him. He leaned back to untie her bodice, getting frustrated with the ties he tore it open and flung it to the floor. 

_“You asshole,_ ” she shuddered as he groped her, his mouth on her neck and shoulders. 

“You wear too many clothes.” He let her back to the floor so she could disrobe without molestation. When she was down to her shift, she tugged at his pants and he helped her remove them, his erection springing free. She wrapped her hands around it and he groaned, bucking into her grip. 

It felt so good. Too good. He wasn’t going to last and that made him even angrier. She pushed him back to the bed. He couldn’t tell where his anger ended and his passion began, but he refused to concede to her whims. 

“Suck me.” he said, trying to regain some control and grabbing her by the hair. She let go of his length to wrestle against his grip. 

“A queen doesn’t drop to her knees, unhand me you savage.” 

He growled at her, dragging her onto the bed with his hands in her hair. “Do not attempt to taunt me. You will lose.” he eyed her like a wild beast, just outside of her grasp. She glared at him beautifully. 

“You plan to manhandle me into submission?” Hair messy, eyes alight with lust, nipples showing through her chemise. He looked down on the exquisite embodiment of fury and lust, her legs pulled to one side, the light fabric hitched up her thigh tantalizingly. Her eyes dared him to try it.

He would love to take what he wanted but he thought about the way she had begged him for release but days ago. His cock throbbed eagerly.

“I can easily overpower you, it’s true.” He slowly approached her, putting his hands on either side of her body, pressing the mattress down with his weight as he leaned toward her, looking at her quivering lips, skin peppered with gooseflesh. “Do you want me to?” He brushed his lips against hers and she pulled him down to her again and his desire redoubled. He traced her lips with his tongue, which she opened for him willingly. 

He moved to pull her closer and she pushed him away. He leaned back in confusion and she continued to push at him until his feet hit the floor again and he stood. “I said that I wouldn’t get to my knees.” she said, swinging her legs out from under her, pulling herself to the edge of the bed, her hands on his hips. "And I won't." She gave him a sultry look as she wrapped a hand around him and he smiled down at her wickedly. 

He was gorgeous. Not just his naked sex in her grasp, but all of him. She drank in the sight of him, his body like a god’s, the embodiment of power. She liked the way his jaw clenched in pleasure as she stroked him. She hungrily watched his muscles flex as if he were preparing for battle, though she was certain that if she were the target she didn’t stand a chance in hell. He was big and his cock was proportionate, silky soft but oh so hard, the tip glistening. She salivated, wanting to taste him and feel him in her mouth. 

He watched her gaze at his erection, leaning toward his shaft to lay her tongue against the head. He groaned and brought his hand to the back of her head, threading his fingers into her short hair as she took him into her hot mouth, small but hungry, and he was massive by comparison. Her hand stroked him, making up for her gag reflex. Her other hand pressed against his backside, exploring the tight flesh. 

She moaned as the muscles below her fingertips tensed and his hips moved forward slightly. The noises he made turned her on and she quite enjoyed the feel of his restrained taught muscles. He could easily have taken what he wanted without regard to her needs, but the fact that he clearly wanted her to enjoy it shot a jolt of lust straight to her already wet center. 

He was dismayed with how quickly he was reaching his peak and pulled out of her mouth with a low rumble. She made a sound of displeasure as her mouth followed his hips for a moment before looking up at him. The pout on her face was not helping matters. She pursed her lips and placed her palms on his stomach, pushing them over his muscular abdomen. She raised up and pressed her lips against his hip bone, then sunk her teeth into his flesh. 

He hissed as she looked up at him triumphantly, kissing the offended skin. “Careful, my queen. You are playing with fire. Do not do something you wouldn’t tolerate in return.”

She looked up at him not even a little bit sorry. She kissed a trail across his stomach, clearly enjoying the expanse of his skin and arousing him further. His cock pulsated in anticipation and need. She nipped her teeth over his ribs drawing her hands over his pectorals and played with the rings that pierced his nipples, tugging them more gently than before, drawing a tight sound from him. She wanted to hear more sounds like that. Her voice was strained as she pulled him back down to her, murmuring something about his size as she trailed her tongue over his torso. 

He let his knee drop between her legs and pushed her back. “What was that?” She scooted further back as he descended over her. 

“I was admiring your physique. And lamenting that I cannot bite those rings of yours without standing on the tips of my toes.” He smirked at the little vixen but ignored her passive aggressive plea. 

He picked her up easily with one hand, holding her lithe body from her buttocks to her shoulder blades, depositing her flat on her back as if to display his strength and control. She made a sound somewhere between delight and protest. 

He pressed his hips down on hers, circling slowly so she could feel the weight of his excitement against her still covered mound. She pressed her feet into the bed to gain leverage, her hands freely roaming his chest until she caught his nipple rings between her thumb and forefinger. He growled and helplessly dropped to his forearms over her. 

He thrust over her panties with more urgency, drawing an animalistic cry from her. 

He tutted, “You’ll need to be quiet unless you want to be interrupted again,” he whispered against her ear, moving against her suggestively. She breathed heavily and pulled his mouth to hers, hands in his hair. She hooked her legs around his waist in a silent plea, and who was he to deny her?

He pulled her shift up over her arms and drew her breast into his mouth. She bit into his shoulder to stifle her moan and he smiled against her taut nipple, scraping teeth across it in warning. She half-groaned, half-panted as he bit her lightly, tugging before replacing teeth with a pointed tongue. She writhed below him and let her hands explore his body again. 

He dully wondered when she became acquiescent. He skimmed a hand down her torso and wedged it between their bodies and into her panties, “You’re so wet,” his voice was thick with want. 

She swore at him. “Don’t tease me.”

“Am I teasing you?” he rumbled in her ear. She bucked up against his hand as he slid a finger into her, then a second, working her and stretching her for what he wanted so badly to do to her.

“Yes! Fuck, I want-”

“Want what?” he deliberately slowed the movement of his fingers, thumbing her clit with feathery light touches. 

“Fuck!” she was having difficulty forming words. Ganondorf swelled victoriously.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes!”

He sucked on her earlobe and she mewled, thrashing below him, seeking more, becoming desperate. “Say it.” 

“I want it!” she was shaking, her legs wrapped around his hips tightly, trying to force him to touch her. 

“And so you will have it,” he tugged at her panties and she released her legs from him so he could pull them off. Her breathing picked up slightly as he pressed the head of his arousal against her entrance. She spread her thighs further apart as she felt his girth enter her, slowly stretching her beyond anything she had ever felt before. 

Neither knew who made the guttural noises but it spurred him on. He thrust forward a little further and her hands came down to his abdomen as she tightened around him. “Oh, easy, you’re too big.”

He pulsed at her words and took a breath to let her adjust to his size. “You’re just so tight.” he countered. He set open mouthed kisses along her smooth skin, making micro movements with his pelvis, willing her to take more of him inside her. 

She winced and hissed, nails digging into the flesh of his stomach. “Relax,” he murmured. 

“Easy for you to say, you’re not being impaled, ahhh!” She glowered at him. “I said easy!”

 _“Is this your first time?_ ” he leaned back, irritated. He was fairly certain it wasn’t by her prowess earlier but her reaction made him unsure.

 _“Is it yours?”_ she spat back. “ _You’re too. fucking. big.”_

He growled at her and pulled out in frustration. 

“Ah, fuck.” she kicked at his hips, forcing him backwards and his eyes flashed for a moment. She flipped herself onto her knees and presented her perfectly supple ass to him. “Go. Slow,” she warned.

He grumbled but any length he lost was renewed by this new scenario. He spread her open with one hand and slid his engorged head through her pooling wetness, gathering and spreading as much as he could to ease into her more smoothly. When she whined for more, he pushed himself back inside her so slowly, gently. She moaned as she angled herself to receive him. “Like this?” He said headily. 

“Much better.” she breathed, feeling him slowly fill her. He pulled back out and pressed in again, just the head for now, in and out until she opened and his length was welcomed with a quiver of tight, soft, wet. He was about halfway there. She wriggled her ass at him a little as she adjusted to the glorious stretch. 

“A queen doesn’t come to her knees.” he groaned, moving deliberately, agonizingly slow. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” she said as she pressed her hips back against him, seating him fully and letting out a highpitched moan. The way her hands stretched out on the bed before her was something out of an erotic picture book.

He ran his hands from her shoulders down her back and grabbed her hips, pulling them toward him as he carefully rocked forward and back. Her head dropped and she cried out. He threw a pillow toward her “bite your screams, woman.” As he pulled out and pushed back in. 

She turned to glare at him, her heated look as his manhood disappeared into her tight cunt spurred him on. He gave her a deep thrust and roll of his hips and watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth opened. He shoved the pillow in her mouth and she bit it, bringing her face back down with a muffled cry. 

The way she pushed back against him and clutched the pillow was almost too much and he slowed his movements to gain some control over his body’s response. The sudden lack of movement caused a needy whine into the pillow and her hips moved back onto him on their own, shallow and slow. Her legs spread a little wider and she let out high soft pants into the pillow.

He leaned over her back and grabbed her gently but firmly by the throat, pulling her up so he could speak directly into her ear. “You seem to be enjoying yourself. I’m not even moving.” As if his words were a catalyst, she bit his hand and shuddered, her walls enveloping him in a tight hold as she pushed herself onto him. He tapped his hips against her ass to let her ride out the last of her pleasure and was rewarded with a second spasm around his manhood. 

He let her go and she collapsed to the bed, her arms and legs gave out from under her and she slid to her stomach panting. He pulled her hips back to him, thrusting into her with abandon and drawing a tortured sound out of her. She didn’t quite reach a third orgasm before he lost control and spilled into her with a final deep thrust and a groan. 

He dropped beside her and pulled her to him, breathing heavily in her hair. She hummed a contented sigh and he kissed her ear as they basked in the afterglow. He smelled of sun and sand and sex, and while it had been incredible, she would not feed his ego by saying it out loud. 

As she started to drift off, his body began to shake and she was brought back, confused. Was he….laughing? She turned toward him to study his face, one hand covering his eyes while the other lay against the small of her back. 

“What’s so funny?” She said, put out.

He pulled her closer and looked down at her mischievously. “I am so sorry, but...my queen.” He chuckled and in Gerudo he said _“You may not kneel but you come when on your knees.”_

She scowled at him but was betrayed by her own laugh.


	5. Send-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROUND TWO- short and sweet

She was slowly drawn out of her slumber by something very...pleasurable...she moaned. She felt hands massaging her body, up her side and then back down. She sighed contentedly as the hand cupped her breast and a nose nuzzled against the back of her neck. 

A hand was slowly worked between her thighs, gently coaxing her awake. She stretched and leaned toward the touch and was rewarded with direct pressure on her clit. “Oooooh” she cooed, blinking her eyes open. It was still dark. 

She could feel his hardness resting against the back of her thigh, pressing against her suggestively. “Are you awake?” Ganondorf whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. 

“Mhmmmmm” it came out more as a sigh than an answer. He dipped his finger into her and brought the fluid up to her swollen nub, using the slickness to glide over her smoothly. 

She shifted slightly and his hard need slid between her thighs. She used her hand to draw it to her and slide it against her increasing wetness. She gasped at the feel of him sliding between her thighs, heightening her arousal as he pressed tightly against her backside. 

“I want you again.” he said, nibbling the tip of her ear. His admission rent any vestiges of sleep from her. 

She pulled her knees up slightly from where she lay on her side, arched her back slightly and pushed the head of his length against her opening. She wouldn’t even need to spread her legs if she could just--

They both groaned as he slipped into her, much easier this time. He wouldn’t be able to reach as deep this way but as he hit her in the exact spot she needed she hardly cared.

“You are wicked.” he pressed his hips forward and tugged hers back toward him. 

“No rest for the wicked.” she muttered, letting him do all the work this time. 

He kissed her neck and pinched her nipple hard. She gasped and pushed back against him. She drew her hand down between her folds, working them apart and setting her longest finger to her clit. 

“Are you touching yourself?” he asked, hot against her ear. 

“Yes.” she breathed. To prove her point, she spread her thighs a little and reached back, feeling his length push in and out of her. She could tell she was sopping by how wet he was. 

He held her hips tighter. She moved her fingers back to her clit. “Tell me when.” his voice was strained but he didn’t let up his thrusts. She let out a noise with each glorious tap to _that spot_. 

“Oh!” she said as she sped up her fingers, feeling herself approach her bliss. 

“Are you close?”

She haaah’ed at him, unable to form words as he slid in and out of her tightly.

“Come for me, Zelda.” the way he said her name galvanized her climax and she cried out. 

“Yyyyess!” her body shook with the pleasure. 

“That’s a good girl.” he said, his hand digging into her hip as he buried himself into her. He let out a long groan, his mouth and hot breath on her shoulder as he pulled out, coming in thick long ropes of fluid onto her hip. 

She hummed at him and reached into her side drawer for a handkerchief. She discreetly wiped herself up and handed it to him. He tossed it to the floor. “I apologize, I already gifted you my seed once without asking.” He kissed her shoulder.

She rolled over to consider him in what little light the moon afforded her. Even without light she could see that he radiated...she wasn’t sure exactly but it was _enticing._ She leaned up and kissed him sweetly, letting her hand scritch his beard as she cupped his strong jaw. “Not at all. There are potions for such things.”

He pulled her to him and kissed her back, tenderly. This gentle side of him was strange, but she wrote it off as just pillow talk, or calming the beast after good sex. And it _was_ good. 

She let her hands travel over his shoulders. “Are you really leaving tomorrow?”

He was quiet for a moment, playing with her hair. “Yes.”

She felt a pang of disappointment. It annoyed her. One night and she was going to fawn over him? “Pity.” she said, feigning indifference and turning away from him. “I was just starting to like you.” Her heart pounded so loudly she was sure he must have heard it, but she pretended to go back to sleep anyway.

* * *

He slept like shit. He was angry at her indifference with his declaration of his leave. He was not used to pursuing women. Most women came to him, and he had always found it easy to seduce any woman he wanted with very little effort. But she seemed to only take what she wanted, like a man!

He thought he had her for a moment. Believing to have the upper hand, he answered her question by sticking to his earlier choice to leave in the morning. He had expected her to ask him to stay, or inquire on when she would see him again, but, to his aggravation, she did neither.

He was unnerved by how much this woman seemed to hold sway over him in such a short period of time. He had always been a good lover, but she pushed his buttons and made him doubt his prowess. He wanted to do better, give her more. He had never before yearned to hear a woman make the sounds she did, but he was annoyed that their tryst was held in secret. Well, mostly secret. 

What was with that hero, anyway? Wasn’t he his mortal enemy, destined to slay him should he threaten his queen? 

He was the Gerudo King, the triforce of power, and here he was playing bedroom games. Why was he so convinced that now, after all of these lifetimes, he should change his M.O. and take a gentler, arguably more pleasurable, approach? 

Still. She was stunning. And intoxicating. He wanted more of her, but he refused to be played for a fool. 

He tossed and turned until light began to glint through the window. Surrendering any hope of sleep, he gathered his clothing and began to dress. He watched her sleeping peacefully, curled into herself, his impression still pressed into the sheets behind her. She was so beautiful, and completely defenseless. 

Din, he wanted her. 

He turned and left the room before he could change his mind. 

It was so early he had to tack his horse himself. He didn’t mind though, it was cathartic. 

He heard a sound behind him. He drew his scimitar and had it at Link’s throat in the blink of an eye. The hero didn’t even flinch. _Courage indeed_.

“Some provisions for your journey.” Link had looked toward the package in his hand to indicate his intent. His other palm faced toward Ganondorf as if he were calming a wild horse. 

Ganon lowered his sword and nodded in acknowledgement. “Did she send you here?” 

The hero’s face gave almost nothing away, except for the tiniest hint of a smile in his bright blue eyes. “No.” He leaned against the fence. “She’d probably be pissed if she knew.”

Ganon smiled at him. “Then it can be our secret.”

He finished preparing his horse and things in companionable silence while the knight watched him. 

“There is a midsummer festival here in Hyrule. Have you ever been?” Link asked. 

Ganon studied him carefully for a moment. What a stupid question. “No.”

“I hear the Gerudo summers are brutal. Perhaps I will see you again.” They looked at each other again, quietly. This man was very interesting. Was he telling him he should return to see him or the queen? Was he sizing him up to see if he was worth the queen’s hand? That thought incensed him, being the most likely motive. It made him even angrier than the possibility that it was a veiled threat that if he returned he’d kill him.

He mounted his horse and looked down at the small hero. “Perhaps.” he flicked his reigns and trotted out of Hyrule.


	6. Correspondence

Zelda woke up later than usual and rolled over to find her bed empty. Her eyes opened slowly, taking in the ruffled sheets and the lingering smell of sex and sun. She touched the spot he had been and it was cold. She wondered if he had even attempted to wait for her to wake, but figured that it wasn’t like him to tell her more than once that he was leaving.

Or was it? How would she really know? They had only known each other for a few short weeks. But still, she could feel herself missing him. She winced as she sat up. Maybe she wouldn’t be missing him _that_ much. 

A soft rap at the door drew her attention from her wandering mind. “Come in,” she said, and one of her chambermaids entered, quickly drawing her a bath with the hottest water possible, just the way she liked it. As she accepted the robe from Lucrezia, she mused to herself what she would think when she saw the rendered bodice on the floor, her other clothes no doubt strewn about the room as if removed by a wild animal.

It wasn’t that far from the truth, she thought wryly. 

She climbed into the hot water, hissing as it touched her intimately before she sank down, dipping her head below and holding her breath. When she broke the surface she realized another attendant had been talking to her. “What was that?” she asked, wiping water from her eyes. 

“I apologize, your majesty.” She held up two bottles, and Zelda pointed to one haphazardly. The girl lathered her hair with the wash and massaged her scalp expertly. 

She leaned back and thought of other hands on her. Rough, insistent hands that demanded her body in a way she didn’t know could excite her. Her hair was thoroughly cleaned, water cascaded down her tresses to remove any trace of the residue. If her hair had been longer, they would pin it up out of the water, but the shortness made this whole process so much quicker. She dismissed her staff, preferring to attend to the rest by herself. 

She lathered her hands with the wash the attendant had left at her side, pulling a foot up and washing her leg and thigh. She winced as her hands brushed against her swollen lips, gently cleaning any remains of last night’s dalliance. It wasn’t just her vagina that was sore, her entire body felt like she had been in battle. She supposed that wasn’t too far from the truth. 

She identified two-no, three- prominent bruises as she washed. One on her left hip bone, she followed the tender skin to a more sensitive one on the backside of her hip. And then there was the hint of one on her shoulder, that she hoped didn’t look as bad as it hurt. She’d have to wear a higher neckline than usual to cover it up just in case it darkened.

She wondered if she would be able to pull her shift on before the handmaids returned, to hide the majority of the damage. She succeeded but only just, the maids reentering after she nodded to Lucrezia. The tall beautiful woman with hair as dark as twilight asked her quietly, “Do you want the dress repaired?”

Zelda looked up trying not to flush. She hadn’t even realized the offending garments had been removed. 

“Not to worry, I tossed the other...scraps...into the fire before the others could get a glimpse.” She combed the queen's hair without so much as a tug to her scalp, preparing it for braiding. 

Lucrezia was her favorite; she was smart but also trustworthy. In Lanayru, she had been assigned to the queen on one of her annual tours throughout the kingdom. Zelda had returned to her room in the Duke’s estate to find the tall woman holding a small dagger to the throat of another maidservant against the wall. Zelda broke them up and noticed that the other woman was clutching her journal in her hand. Zelda had left Lanayru after she confronted Duke Shibaro publicly for spying on her. He of course denied the claim and fired the maid on the spot, but she left anyway to let him wallow in his shame. Lucrezia was waiting for her at the stables, pleading for refuge in the capital lest she be killed for betraying her Duke. 

She proved herself a skilled servant, but an even better friend over time. She had covered for her plenty of times when a late night rendezvous remained longer than they should have, and had introduced her to Gertrude’s reproductive remedies after her first scare with missed menses that turned out, thankfully, to be nothing.

“Oof!” Zelda hissed and flinched away as fingers probed at the mark on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was that sensitive, honestly.” Lucrezia said, moving her fingers more gently. “It’s just some healing salve, should help with the bruising.” 

“Burn it.” Zelda said after the salve had been applied and a crimson dress with a high collar had been laid out on the bed. Zelda liked Lucrezia precisely because she didn’t pry, noticed everything, and remained discreet.

“Beg pardon?” Lucrezia asked.

“The dress from yesterday, burn it.”

No one commented on her late arrival to the sanctum. She said her prayers quickly before descending to the great hall. This was the most tedious part of her day, having had Hylia inside her for a hundred years seemed enough to absolve the need for daily devotions, but piety was just another part of the spectacle of being queen.

She was brought a small plate of fruit and cheese to nibble during court. Lunch must not have been too far away. She found herself absentmindedly seeking out Ganondorf, and each time was disappointed by an empty chair. Judging by the air of content around the room, she was the only person to miss his company. 

Later that evening, Link entered her room quietly as he always did. She was already in bed and he slid in beside her, pulling her to him and kissing her cheek. 

“When did he leave?” she asked him.

“Before dawn.” he caressed her arm. 

“Will he be back?” 

“Do you want him to come back?” 

She rolled over to look at him and he kissed her lips gently. She nodded slowly, feeling a little ashamed to admit it.

He smiled at her. “I do too.” 

It was her turn to smile. “When?” 

“The Midsummer Festival, probably.” He leaned in and they kissed fervently, his hands moved down her body and cupped her bottom, drawing it close so she could feel his enthusiasm. 

“Would you be terribly disappointed if I needed to rest tonight?” she said quietly.

“That good huh?” he teased, easing his grip. When she buried her face in his chest, he bent his head and lightly brushed his lips over the mark on her shoulder. She winced.

She could feel him become more serious. “Did he hurt you?”

She let out a small laugh. “He’s twice my size, darling. It hurt just the right amount.”

“Good.” Link said, starting to massage the knots out of her back. He let his hands run down her hips and she winced again. He pulled the shift up and kissed the bruise left by an overenthusiastic thumb. 

He continued to massage and soothe her slightly abused flesh, paying special attention to any and every mark her found until she sighed and relaxed completely under his ministrations. 

* * *

“If you weren’t Riju’s favorite I would have killed you for that insult.” Ganondorf grumbled. 

Buliara continued to laugh from her steed, clearly not trying to hide her amusement. 

“I apologize, my king.” she said mirthfully. “You just look so sullen. Truly, you didn’t expect to win her over so quickly? She is a queen, not a common vai.”

Ganondorf scowled at her. “Of course not.” He was annoyed that Riju had sent her guard to meet him. He didn’t feel the need for the escort.

“It’s true, you could have any vai, but you chose the most sought after beauty in the land. Not everyone is willing to bow to your will based on your power alone.” She appraised him and chided him at the same time. 

“I do not seek your adulation.”

“Indeed you do not. But perhaps a word of advice, if I may?”

He gestured at her halfheartedly. What harm could it do at this point anyway?

“Barley in fallow ground will produce less sustenance than barley tilled on fertile land. Even so, barley doesn't turn itself into beer without patience and hard work.”

He scoffed. “She is hardly one to accept blatant flattery.”

“Did you lie with her?”

He didn’t deign a response. She continued. “Do not leave that field unattended too long lest it wilt or go to seed.”

He didn’t ask her to elaborate, and she didn’t offer as they continued toward Gerudo Town.

He bedded vai almost every night-sometimes at the same time or in the same evening. Still, he could not satiate his lust. He found himself often (too often) imagining it was the queen, yet he lay unsatisfied all the same. 

At least the Gerudo could expect many children come winter. 

Buliara would offer suggestions whenever she caught him sulking. Flowers? Gifts? Gold? A maidservant? He never seemed interested in hearing her ideas. She once even suggested a sculptor who was known to cast replicas of favorite lovers. He balked, he had had enough of her meddling and warned her not to speak to him again in the subject.

While having dinner with Riju one evening, she gifted him new stationary. 

“Thank you, Chief Riju, but what is this? We are not betrothed and you owe me no gifts.”

“It’s less a gift and more of a trade.” she said.

“And what can I offer you, young vai?” The parchment was thick and smooth, the brightest white. It must have been very expensive.

“I’d like some new animals to add to my sand seal collection.”

He raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing.

“You know, when you visit Zelda for the Summer Festival.”

He took a deep breath and counted backwards to still his rising anger. It was an ambush.

* * *

She received the first letter a fortnight after his visit. It had been waiting for her on her bed instead of being delivered with the rest of the mail. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

She flushed. It hadn’t been signed but it smelled faintly of spice, sun and singed magic. She knew it could only be one person. That evening she practically pounced on Link when he arrived for bed.

“What’s gotten into you?” he asked afterward, tracing his finger over her hip. 

She shared the letter with him and he smiled. “There’s much left unsaid, but your reaction to it is quite sexy.” 

She kissed him hungrily, almost begging him for a second round. 

“Will you respond?” he asked. 

“No. Will you do that thing with your tongue again?”

Another fortnight had passed. 

“I want to see you again.”

Link laughed. 

“What’s so funny?”

“You want to see him, too.”

“Well, ‘see’ isn’t the word I would use.”

“You should reply.”

“I don’t think I will.”

Link whispered against her ear. “I’d like it if you did.”

“What would you like me to say to him?”

“What do you want to say to him?”

She sat at her desk and wrote “Written words are not as well received as the gifts of your mouth.”

He kissed her. The correspondence was clearly as enticing to him as it was to her, and they enjoyed each other before agreeing to send the message securely, tapping into her own store of magic, though Zelda did insist on waiting a few days so as not to appear too eager. 

She had replied to the second letter to his surprise. The letter had apparently appeared on the throne and Buliara had brought it to his rooms with a smirk. Ganondorf wished she hadn’t been right, but was also amused at the results of such a small gesture. Hylians were intriguing. 

Once Ganondorf received a reply, their letters became more frequent and bold. There was poetry in their words, hinting at further trysts and intimacy. They both secretly felt in control of the situation, but nothing could be further from the truth. 

“When can I see you?” Ganondorf wrote.

A week later, Buliara delivered a formal invitation to Ganondorf to join the Hyrulian court for the Midsummer Festival. “Should we prepare for your departure?” she asked and easily dodged the dagger thrown at her, burying itself smugly into the stone wall behind her.


	7. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Ganondorf arrived two days prior to the festival as he had told her he would. Unfortunately for him, Zelda was too busy with preparations to give him a proper greeting, though she did send Link to receive him.

Link kept a neutral face as he studied his charge. “I trust you had a decent journey.”

“Yes, thank you.” Then after a moment of silence. “Do you always greet guests?”

Link’s mouth turned up at the corners almost imperceptibly. “No. This was a...special request.”

“Hmmmm” Ganondorf said, gracefully allowing himself to be escorted by the knight. They had dinner together and talked about mundane things that neither of them cared about. It was an awkward setup.

“Am I even going to see her?” Ganon finally asked.

“Probably not today.”

Well. That was infuriating. She really liked to get under his skin but he was determined to outlast her petty games.

* * *

After being ignored for the first 24 hours, he decided to inquire as to the whereabouts of the queen. He found her in Castletown overseeing festival preparations. She immediately put him to work by way of welcome.

“If you can help check in the rest of our guests I would be very grateful.” She said, handing him a clipboard. “Also, it will help you get to know the other nobles and citizens.” 

He did not miss the lesson in this, though it annoyed him to a great degree. Being approachable was clearly not one of his strong suits, nor was remembering inconsequential names. He found it tedious chasing down these pompous twats, and was quite exhausted by the time the sun set. 

He was cranky when he returned the list to Zelda. “I was unable to verify the whereabouts of Sir Arunia and his wife, and whoever Goarnshruba is.”

“I saw Lady Arunia earlier today, and the name is Goacha. It will probably help if you pronounce his name correctly.”

He threw his hands up in frustration. “He’s from Hebra, their language is a little complicated. Here.” She took the stylus from him, leaning over his arm to write a note next to the name and a couple others that appeared to also need simplified.

She let go of the clipboard and smiled up at him. “Thank you for your work today, there is food to sample if you’d like to join me.”

He was pleased to finally have her attention, but quickly became annoyed at the paltry amount of food. 

“You should really taste this, it’s so delightful!” She said, holding a spoonful of some sort of squash dish in front of him. Their eyes met as he took a bite from her spoon and he watched her lick her lips.

“Well?” she asked expectantly, eyes alight with vigor. 

“Well? What?” He said. 

“The pumpkin curry?”

Oh. Right. “Good,” he said dumbly, trying to regain focus. 

“Really? I thought it might be too bland for your tastes,” she said.

He was caught. He had no idea how it tasted because he was too busy watching her lips move. Judging from the way she flushed a little, she had noticed. He smirked at her, taking advantage of the situation to play into her game. 

“I do prefer more fragrant spiced food, it is true. But this isn’t a Gerudo festival, and I am here to learn more about Hyrule, after all.” He bowed his head slightly and was rewarded with her large smile. 

They continued sampling food and sharing critiques, laughing quietly together and talking about the festival. This was clearly Zelda’s favorite festival and she was happy to share the highlights. Ganondorf found himself really looking forward to it. 

“I am going to need to dismiss myself for some real food soon. I apologize.” 

“Totally understandable. Someone of your size would certainly need a real meal.” She poked him gently in the chest, lingering along the ridge of his pectoral just a moment longer than prudent. Was she flirting with him?

He took a bite from fluffy cake filled with dried fruit and nuts then topped with creamy white confection. “This, however, is delicious,” he said with his mouth still full.

“Is that fruit cake?” she said excitedly, pulling his hand to her mouth. “My absolute favorite!” She ate the piece directly from his hand, her lips brushing his fingertips and his mouth dropped open. She looked at him coyly and licked the icing off his fingers. He almost moaned at the sensation, but she _did_ , her eyes closed as she leaned back to enjoy the taste of the little cake. “Sooo good!” she said. 

That one little flirtation went straight to his groin, to his amusement, but they were still playing a game and he was not about to lose with so many people moving in and out of the kitchen. Miraculously no one seemed to be paying attention to them at the moment.

He chose to take his leave instead, to her apparent disappointment. It felt good to give her a taste of her own medicine.

He wandered through the market, stopping at a stall that smelled delicious and bought the rest of their curry balls. He popped them into his mouth one at a time like snacks on his walk back to the castle. 

* * *

He hadn’t run into Link that evening and wondered if he was on his own this time, which should have been fine, but he had become accustomed to his almost silent camaraderie. He would have to take matters into his own hands and attempt to reach the queen himself this evening.

He traced his steps to her room like they were etched into his brain. He was surprised that there was no guard at the door. Although there wasn’t a guard last time, either, was there? And why was his heart beating like he was going to war?

He knocked on the door, almost too softly. After a moment he knocked a little harder but the door swung open and he was pulled into her room without so much as a hello. 

“What are you doing here?” she said as she latched the door behind him. His eyes were immediately drawn to her barely clothed form. She was wearing a thin blue robe and, if his eyes didn’t deceive him, nothing else. His mouth quirked up in a half smile as he reached for her. 

“I wanted to see you.” he replied simply. 

She looked over her shoulder and he followed her gaze. Oh.

“I didn’t realize you were busy.” his eyes made contact with the hero in her bed, and flushed. “Uh, I’ll see myself out.”

“Ah, wait!” she said, blocking his exit. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Wait?” she said again, shyly. He was so thrown off, he waited.

Link got up from the bed and began to gather his clothes, his face not giving anything away, as usual. How was he always so cool and collected? “I was just leaving.” Link said as he pulled his pants on. 

Ganondorf stood flabbergasted, unable to process what was happening here. His eyes followed his opponent, sizing up his much smaller body, but finding it impossible to compare himself, they were so entirely different. 

Zelda reached for his neck, lifting up on the tips of her toes to give him a kiss. “Just a minute?” she said as she almost danced away from him to help the hero gather the rest of his clothes. 

She must have whispered some apologies to her knight when she embraced him. He kissed her and let his hands slide over the ample flesh of her behind suggestively, making eye contact with Ganondorf, almost as if he were staking his claim on her. 

“All yours,” he said as he touched the larger man’s bicep on his way past. Ganon’s flesh jumped slightly at the touch and he watched the smaller man exit the room.

“Uhhhhh.” was basically all he could think to say, still staring at the door long after it had closed.

Zelda sighed in exasperation and buried her face in his chest. “Please don’t make it awkward. I have to say I pictured you as more...accepting, King of the Gerudo. _Gerudo have many partners, do they not?_ ” she teased, clearly trying to coax him out of his shock, dragging her fingers over his skin. 

“Yes I just….I didn’t expect that-” he gestured toward the door, finally focusing back on her “from the Queen of Hyrule, our sentinel of purity.” He couldn’t help but smile at her.

“I let you eat me out in the council hall and sneak into my private rooms, and still you think me a prude?” She began to disrobe him and he wasn’t about to stop her. 

“I apologize for interrupting you.” 

“I’m not” she said, pushing his shirt up, urging him to take it off. 

He took the hint and dropped the subject. Of course, he had as many lovers as he wanted, why shouldn’t she? He felt a little foolish thinking he was the only man she would take to bed, and even moreso that he hadn’t even suspected Him.

She ran a hand over the bulge in his sirwal, pulling him out of his own thoughts and anchoring him to the physical world. He made a sound before pulling her to him and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He pushed her toward the bed slowly, running his hands over her curves through the silk robe. Her eager lips were an aphrodisiac, and her tongue the antidote to his plagued thoughts. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the bed, laying her down gently before covering her body with his. 

Her legs hugged his hips tightly and she moaned as he pressed himself against her. Her hands ran over his chest hungrily. He leaned back to pull his pants off. She quite literally climbed him, pressing him back against the headboard. 

She sucked at the skin of his neck and he could feel her wetness against his abdomen. “You must have missed me.” He groaned as she kissed down his arm and over his pectoral. 

“Mmmm I’m excited to try it now that I’m ready for you.” She played with his nipple rings before taking one into her mouth. He hissed and put his hands on her hips, drawing them to his pulsing erection. “These are fun.” she said, tugging on it with her teeth and causing a groan to escape him. 

He fisted his hands in the thin material barely covering her body, gaping in the front. “Take it off” he growled, and was surprised that she complied without complaint this time. He slid a finger inside her and she moaned. “You’re so wet.” he slid a second finger into her just as easily and she made a high pitched whine.

“I want to be inside you.” he groaned, pulling his fingers out of her and positioning himself at her waiting entrance. 

“Yes,” she whispered, sinking down onto him with a moan. 

“I’ll go easy,” he said, remembering her pained noises from a few months ago. She laughed lightly.

“I already warmed up before you arrived, remember?” She let him fill her, her legs shaking as she took in his length. He growled. “I didn’t know you’d come to see me tonight but I’m glad you did.” Her hips rose “You stretch me so well.” She thrusted back down onto him “So good.” 

He was completely bereft of words, but his hands and mouth were too busy to make them anyway. Even if she had already had sex with Link that evening, she was still tight, but so wet there was no need for any real foreplay. It was a pity not to take his time, but he wanted this, wanted her. And the way she rode him was maddening.

“Fuck,” was all he could manage as he drove up into her at a furious pace. He allowed his thoughts to wander what it would be like sharing this woman with another man. How it felt sinking himself into her just moments after being filled by Him. How wet was she because of him, and how much was another man coming inside her? He moaned, kissing her lasciviously. 

They had been in such a hurry that he had barely even put his hands on her, he realized as he looked down, her breasts bouncing as she rode him, making small noises every time she descended. He brought his hands up to cup them, making a mental promise to enjoy her body in its entirety next time. 

“I’m going to come,” she mewled in his ear, spurring him on harder, faster, deeper. She clung to him, her sex clamping around his own as she cried out into his shoulder, her entire body shaking as he continued to thrust past her tightening muscles, drawing her over the edge harder before he finally emptied into her, his hands digging into her hips as he thrust hard and deep, feeling her body wrench his seed from him greedily. 

She collapsed on top of him with a contented sigh. He kissed her reverently, the satisfied hum of his body canceled out any other thoughts or actions. Except, he was softening in her and he really should pull ou-

“Not yet.” she said, stilling him and kissing his neck. 

He pulled the small of her back closer to him. “So different than last time,” he finally said. 

“I still despise you.” she said, smiling against him. 

“I’d love to see what you do to men you hate.” She giggled and shifted, finally letting him slide out with a sigh. 

“Maybe it’s your cock.” she said, laying down beside him. 

“You don’t seem to have a problem acquiring enough on your own.” he said, then cursed to himself.

“None as big as yours, though.” she twirled a lock of his hair and looked up at him. “Are you jealous?”

“Of a smaller man’s penis?” he said, deliberately misunderstanding. 

“That I keep other lovers.”

An unfamiliar feeling tightened his chest. “Am I one of your lovers?”

She shrugged. “Do you want to be?”

“You know what I want.” his voice was a little more strained than he wanted to admit.

“And will this satisfy you for now?”

He thought about it for a few beats and decided not to answer her directly. “I was wondering about your relationship with Him.”

“Ah, yes. What do you want to know?” She sat up to make eye contact, an indication that she was serious. 

“What exactly is he to you?” 

She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingertips one by one. “My everything.” She pulled his hand to her heart. “If you are serious in pursuing me, you will need to know that I won’t give him up.”

Who was this man really, that he had captured the queen’s heart so completely? She was in love with him and unapologetic about it. To Ganondorf’s chagrin, he was jealous. 

“And how do I compete with that?”

“You don’t.” she made it sound so simple. She laid her head on his chest. 

“And he’s okay with this arrangement, I assume?”

She looked at him curiously. “Have you ever had two women together?”

“Are you changing the subject?”

“No, making a point.”

He had to let her words sink in for a minute. Did she mean…? “Are you suggesting a threesome?”

She smiled widely. “That would be the dream, wouldn’t it?”

“Gerudo women often share men, but I do not think it’s common...the other way.”

“I assure you that it’s more common than you think.” she trailed her finger down his chest. 

“You seem to know a lot about Gerudo culture.”

“You’ve said that before.”


	8. Summer Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy the smutty goodness.

The festival was an interesting affair. When he thought of Hyrule he certainly did not picture it this carefree and fun. Many of the people wore masks and danced around bonfires on the outskirts of town. It felt very primitive but there was also an aura of magic he could not ignore. _Fairy magic_ , he thought. Perhaps he had spent too much time warring with Hyrule and not enough time learning about its culture. 

He had hoped he’d get some more time with the queen but should have known better. But how the fuck did he end up hanging out with Link? 

He actually didn’t mind. He liked that he didn’t have to attempt to make conversation. It was also interesting to see how many heads turned to appraise them both, and he couldn’t pretend he didn’t enjoy the attention. He mused that he had spent so much time with women that companionable male company was an anomaly.

After a group of women dropped off ringlets of flowers to him and Link and scurried off giggling, he mumbled in Gerudo “ _Is this the equivalent of a Gerudo dance?”_

Link smirked. “Sort of, just with less promise of intimacy.”

Ah, that’s right. The hero could speak Gerudo. 

“How did you learn the language?”

“Through my travels, and of course the queen.” he responded, ringing his neck with yet another gift of flowers. 

What a perplexing idea, Ganon thought. Until his return, the Gerudo did not allow men into the city, and it was unlikely he would have learned much more than _Sav’aaq_ and a few short phrases as a voe. 

“ _You’re rather fluent.”_

_“Are you suspicious of all voe or just me?”_

His question was quite pointed and there was an edge to his voice that indicated a challenge. 

_“Do you often share your queen?”_ he asked, changing the subject. Sort of.

 _“She is her own person. She is not mine to give or take_.”

“Yes of course.” he switched back to Hyrulian. “I didn’t think that Hyrulians were as open as Gerudo.”

“Are you open?” Link asked. His easy body language did not suggest any offense.

“I can be.” he said.

Link nodded and excused himself. Ganondorf looked around at the singing and dancing and was starting to feel a little hungry. He stopped at a few stalls and picked up a delicious looking pastry. He bit into it and was shocked to find the filling was some sort of white fish. He spit it out as discreetly as possible.

Link laughed and took the fish filled atrocity from him, “Trade you,” he said, handing him a canter of ale, which he washed down the terrible taste with quite quickly. 

“Something about the desert makes fish a very unpalatable meal.” 

“Hmmm, your loss,” he said through a mouthful.

They continued on like this throughout the evening, accepting trinkets from ladies, and more than a few sloppy kisses from bawdy women with their breasts partially bared. He found that for a word of Gerudo they would bare them to him completely and he had kissed many a supple breast that evening. This was probably his favorite part of the festival. 

Link refused all lips and breasts but offered chaste knightly kisses to demure fingers, professing their beauty when the mood struck him. And mostly it struck him when he was given an offering of food. Ganon laughed as he realized the pattern, proclaiming that Link was missing out on a delicious feast of flesh. Link disagreed with him.

“Hyrule continues to surprise me.”

“How so?” Link said, plucking another treat from a young lady who offered fruit from her fingertips. 

“We refer to Hylians as _makhlab alluwlu.”_

“I am not that fluent.” 

“Translates literally to jewel clutcher.” Ganon grasped his gold and topaz collar, his face miming scandal. Link laughed.

“You’re not wrong.” He had a very attractive smile. “The summer solstice is said to be the night where fae magic is strongest. A woman who is possessed by a fairy on the solstice is considered ‘blessed by the fae,’ and thus accepting their affections brings prosperity and good fortune to the recipient.” 

It was Ganon’s turn to laugh. Everyone knew that the great fairies were rumored to trade favors for _favors_. “No wonder so many Hylian women are ‘blessed.’ Either you have a fairy infestation or many unsatisfied women.”

He smelled something delicious and found a vai serving skewers of fragrant meat. He and Link indulged and Ganondorf talked with the vai for some time. 

“ _I_ _heard the rumors that the great king of sands has returned. I am honored by your presence.”_ she said. “ _You are even more handsome than they say.”_

_“No need for flattery, beautiful one. How long have you been visiting Hyrule?”_

_“Visit? No, do not misunderstand, our precious king. This is my home.”_

_“A Gerudo that does not live in the desert? How is this so?”_

She looked at him quite perplexed. “ _We will always be one with the desert, my king, but Hyrule welcomes those who yearn for the world outside of the sands.”_

“Hmmmm,” he said. _“How many others make their home in this way?”_

She smiled widely. “Plenty.”

He smiled warmly at her then drew her hand to his and kissed it before departing. This was something he hadn’t actually thought about. His people were moving freely between the sands and the green sea, and at least one seemed happy and well adjusted. He wondered how many others truly found their home here. 

He had lost Link shortly after he began talking to the vai, but was happy to wander around on his own, accepting suggestive kisses and touches from women and drinking more than his fair share from cups and bosoms. 

As the bonfires started to die down, a masked Sheikah woman came skipping up to him, pulling her mask down and reaching up to kiss him. He immediately recognized those lips even through her disguise and kissed her back deeply.

She pulled back giggling and whispered in his ear, “Meet me at midnight in the dining hall, there will be wine and snacks, and me, if you’re good.” and she took off, his hand trailing after her. 

He smiled and looked at the sky. How much trouble could he get into before the moon reached its zenith?

  
  


The great hall was a raucous party that almost rivaled a Gerudo festival, only with less naked vai, to his disappointment. The queen was wearing leggings that showed off her ample rear end and a form fitting bodice the color of the desert sky on a cloudless day. It made him want to do bad things to her. 

And as he looked around he could see that plenty of other men in the room were having similar thoughts. The free flowing wine seemed to loosen more than tongues as he watched thirsty throngs of fools attempt to flirt with her and vie for her attention. She laughed easily but played demure with almost all of them. A few managed to get more than a friendly hand on her, and none for more than a moment before being rebuked. 

He smugly watched the other men faun over her, waiting patiently for her to return to him, which she did every few rounds. They would talk for a few moments and flirt and he was careful to keep him hands off of her no matter how badly he had wanted to touch her. He could tell by the way she played with the others that it would be game over for him. 

And, if he was honest, he liked the feeling of being more interesting to her than these sycophants. Her attention was addictive, but he wouldn’t let her know how much he craved it. So he kept his hands to himself and let his eyes and mouth do all of the seducing. 

Not one to stand around and wait, he flirted with many of the women and took more than a few up on dancing, though he was not at all impressed with the lack of skin to skin contact. Were they dancing or doing calisthenics? They all seemed to be enjoying taking advantage of a chance to feel him up though and he couldn’t help but laugh. He took a break to refill his cup.

“Are you quite enjoying yourself?” a smooth voice called from behind. He turned to see her sitting on top of the table with her ankles crossed, her hands holding the edge and leaning forward slightly. He let his eyes trail down from the dip in her neck to the tops of her breasts. 

“I am now.” he said smiling and taking a sip of wine. 

“Hmmmm.” She reached over and took his drink from him. “I’m going to head to my room, a couple of us will have a much more intimate gathering there. We could use some more wine, if you’d like to drop by.” She held her hands out and he helped her down, her breasts pressing against the back of his hands almost innocently. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it, but his eyes bore into hers, and she flushed. 

She gave him a look over her shoulder and then sauntered off, her tight ass swaying enticingly. He made a small sound in his throat and snatched two carafes before leaving the party. 

Link opened the door and smiled at Ganondorf, taking one of the carafes from him and putting it on the table. Zelda squealed from somewhere on the floor with a girl he didn’t recognize, toes curled in a thick piled rug. 

“Ganondorf, this is Paya. Paya, Gan.” The girl flushed furiously and shoved her face into her glass of wine. 

Zelda giggled, “She’s shy but give her a couple more drinks and she’ll unwind a bit.”

Ganon smiled broadly and took a seat on the floor, crossing his legs. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. You’re a Sheikah?” 

She gulped another mouthful and nodded, her face almost as ruby as her eyes. 

Zelda gave her a big hug and laughed again. “You’re so pretty when you’re flustered,” then to the room “Let’s play a game.”

Link joined them on the floor with a plateful of cheese, crackers and finger foods. “Another crazy game then?” he said, giving Ganondorf a wry smile. Ganon poured another glass for the shy girl and topped off his own. 

“Drinking games are the bestttt” Zelda said, throwing herself into the middle of the floor, her hand on Link’s knee. “Pleeeeaaaase?”

He rolled his eyes theatrically. 

“I’m game,” squeaked the girl in a small voice. It was hard to picture her as a clan member of the great assassins.

Zelda smiled big and scrambled back up onto her knees, looking balefully at Ganondorf who laughed and gestured at her to begin. 

“Okay. So this one is where we tell a truth and anyone who hasn’t done that thing has to drink.”

“And how do we know if it’s true?” Ganon asked suspiciously.

Zelda feigned offense. “You are in honorable company, sir. Perhaps a lord of demons or a king of thieves would stoop to deceptions but I assure you that, as queen of _purity,_ it is loathe and sinful to my very soul to tell or heed lies.”

“That’s a lot of words for “those are the rules.” Link said, lying back on the floor lazily, dropping a grape into his mouth.

Zelda shot him a look and stuck her tongue out like a child. He blew her a kiss. “Ladies first.” 

She straightened up and cleared her throat. “I have been fishing.” 

Ganondorf took a sip and she giggled. 

“Booring.” Link said, teasing her. 

“Well, you can’t start with the racy stuff. Paya, your turn.”

“Make it good,” Link said. Zelda launched at him and covered his mouth, shushing him ineffectually as he snapped at her and she scrambled out of his reach giggling. 

“I’ve crossdressed.” Paya blushed. No one drank. Zelda looked at him and smiled brightly. 

“What...is crossdressed?”

Zelda giggled, “Dressing as the opposite sex.”

“....Oh.” he drank again, and looked at Link questioningly. He shrugged and smirked. 

It was his turn. “I...have died.” The two ladies drank but not Link. Zelda rolled her eyes at him “Well technically you were on the brink of death! Will you ever let me live it down?!” Link chuckled.

“I’ve made out with a Zora.” he sat up. 

Paya and Ganondorf drank. “Just made out?” Zelda said with a wink. Link smiled back at her and put a finger to his lips. 

The queen gave a mischievous look. “I’ve had a threesome.” No one drank. “Damn. You’re all lewd.”

Paya let out a laugh. She was clearly loosening up. “Ate a girl out?” she said. Again, no one drank. Now Ganon could see where this game was going.

“This isn’t supposed to be how it works!” Zelda squealed. 

Ganon laughed. “I’ve made love on the Gerudo throne.” 

Link and Paya drank. He raised an eyebrow at Zelda and she smiled at him, leaving her glass on the floor.

“With whom?” he challenged. “The current chief is a child!” 

“That’s not how the game is played, I am not obligated to answer follow up questions!” She glared at him. “And how dare you! I shall remind you that I am over 100 years old and there were other chiefs before her!” she pushed her nose into the air haughtily. They glared daggers at each other. 

Link broke the tension. “I’ve had anal sex.” he said. Paya drank furiously, flushing. Ganondorf’s mouth dropped open and he drank. Zelda finally sighed and picked her glass up. “Wait-” Ganon started, looking back and forth between the two. Link pursed his lips and his usual blank expression descended.

“Damn you, Link!” he laughed at her. “Do you want to play another game? I think Paya may have had enough to drink for now.” Ganon looked over and sure enough she was flushed and teetering just a little. 

“We have a similar game in Gerudo.” Ganondorf ventured. “Though, there’s not quite as much alcohol involved. He reached up to the table and brought the other carafe to the floor, filling his own glass yet again. 

“You can really handle your alcohol.” Paya slurred. 

He smiled at her, draining his glass and refilling. “I’m also three times your size.” Zelda giggled. Despite his proclamation, he was starting to feel a little buzz. 

He set the now empty carafe on its side and twisted his wrist until the carafe spun “The person the mouth of the bottle points to must answer a question or choose a challenge from the previous challenger.”

The mouth fell on Link. “Challenge.” he said.

“Gerudo usually complete physical feats. Perhaps 100 one-arm pushups?”

“Each side?” Link said, taking off his shirt as if that would somehow help the challenge. The women catcalled and giggled as he set to work. A few minutes later he had barely broken a sweat. Impressive. He spun the carafe and it landed on Paya. 

“Question!” she said quickly. 

“When’s the last time you had sex?” Link asked, getting straight to the goods.

“I’d rather take a challenge,” she meeped. 

“Too late! No take backs!” Zelda giggled, leaning in to her. 

“What time is it?” her voice was so quiet Ganon leaned forward to hear her.

“Half past one.” Link answered, checking the tablet he always carried with him. 

“Four hours-” Paya flushed that beautiful pink and closed her eyes. “-and thirty minutes.”

Zelda laughed with glee. “Damn.” Link said. Ganondorf was impressed yet again. 

She spun and it landed on Ganondorf. He eyed her “Challenge.”

She smiled at him. “Finish that carafe. Let’s see if you are capable of getting drunk.”

He did as he was bid, and spun the carafe again. Zelda. “Hmmmm.” he said, licking his lips. 

She flipped her hair and looked at him brightly. “I shall answer a question.”

He considered her for a minute. “ _Do you prefer pollen or honey?”_ he said. She laughed. 

“For those in the room who are not fluent in Gerudo, the question is if I prefer sex with men or women. But it’s a trick question.”

His mouth quirked into a smile. 

“I definitely prefer eating pussy.” she said, caressing Paya’s arm suggestively for his benefit, “But I also love being fucked.”

“Damn” both he and Link said at the same time, in the same tone. The two women giggled. 

Zelda spun, Link. “Challenge.” he said nonchalantly. 

“Take your pants off.” she said. He looked at her sideways, stood up and stepped toward her. She squealed and grabbed a hold of Paya, laughing as Link suggestively pulled his belt off and undid his pants just inches from her face. She fanned herself and Paya buried her face in her hair. They were howling like the ReDead. 

Link pulled one of Zelda’s hands up to his trousers. “Would you like to do the honors, Your Majesty?” And she and Paya helped him out of his pants, clearly enjoying themselves. He was much more drunk than he let on and stumbled out of the legs and back to his spot. Ganondorf laughed despite himself. 

Paya chose a challenge. Link gestured between the two women. “Kiss.” 

Well, this was getting good, wasn’t it? Zelda and the moon haired woman pecked on the lips. “Like you mean it!” Link demanded and Ganondorf made a noise of agreement. 

They giggled, cupping each other’s faces as Zelda planted an open mouthed kiss on the other woman. Paya let out a sigh and kissed her back. The men watched as they made out, forgetting about the game but not about their audience. 

The room felt very hot all of a sudden. The women made soft noises at each other, their tongues languidly licking across lips and delving into the other’s mouth. Hands tangled into strands of hair and Ganon did not miss the look Zelda shot him before descending from lips to neck. Zelda brought her hands down to touch Paya’s breasts and she arched into it with a gasp. They looked at each other with half-lidded eyes before Zelda turned to look at Ganondorf again, analyzing his reaction. 

Whatever she saw she must have liked because she smiled playfully before licking Paya’s lips and laying a sweet slow kiss on her before pulling back. “S’nice,” Paya sang and laid her head in Zelda’s lap. Zelda played with her hair and Paya reached for the carafe unsteadily to give it a spin. 

It pointed accusingly back at Link. “Retribushunnn!” she sounded triumphant, laying her head back in the queen’s lap. 

“Challenge. Make it worthwhile I’m tiring of this game.” Link said. 

She smiled dangerously. Ganondorf thought she was very beautiful when she was confident. 

“Sheikah and revenge are synonymeshh.” she said, looking at Ganon for a moment before turning back to Link. “Kiss.” she said smugly.

She was almost certainly as deadly as she was beautiful, he thought to himself.

Zelda giggled. 

Link deadpanned.

Ganondorf was confused. Wait. What was happening? Who’s kissing whom?

“I don’t think that’s a challenge for me.” Link said after a moment. 

“Surviving it might be.” Zelda laughed. 

What?

“I apologize. I hadn’t even considered the other party might not be interesssted. I saw you out this evening and just assumed...my fault.” Paya gestured in surrender, looking at Ganondorf and winking. Just an hour ago seeing this shy woman being so flirtatious was unfathomable. But why was she apologizing?

Wait. Did she want him and Link to…?

“Oh.” Ganondorf said. “Uhhhhh” the wine was hitting him now and he scratched his scalp awkwardly. He considered this. If the vai would do it, and he enjoyed watching them, then did he really have an objection returning the favor? And, he reasoned, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed how attractive Link was.

“Perhaps another challenge.” Link said, trying to help Ganondorf save face. He studied Link for a minute. Was he okay with this then? Was it possible Link might even want to kiss him? He was struck with conflicting reactions and unable to immediately disentangle them from his mind and body. 

The women looked disappointed. And he was not used to being cowed, so he took this as a personal affront. And if he had never kissed a man before, so what? He wasn’t exactly opposed to trying it, and he could do much worse than the hero. Part of him was even curious enough to be eager.

“What’s wrong with this challenge?” he said, steeling himself. One kiss would be nothing. 

Link looked at him, and for the first time ever he saw the hero turn a shade of pink. “Are you...sure?”

“How bad can it be?” he said, jokingly. The ladies cheered in encouragement.

“At least two people in this room can tell you with some certainty that _bad_ is not a word in Link’s vocabulary.” Zelda sang. 

Link ignored her, his eyes locked on his target. He sat up on his knees and crawled toward him, “Let me know if you change your mind,” he said, setting a hand on his chest to steady himself, drawing himself up. Ganondorf’s stomach twisted and his mouth went dry. He leaned down, determined to be an active participant in his first kiss with another man.

Link leaned forward, his eyes half closed, and pressed his lips against Ganondorf’s. 

Did time stop? 

How long had they been locked together like this? 

How long could they get away with staying like this?

It was...strange but not unpleasant. Ganondorf was struck by his desire to kiss him back, eyes fluttering closed on their own. 

Link slowly pulled back first, looking at Ganondorf sheepishly. Ganondorf stayed himself, but couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips, tasting black pepper and wine.

“Oh is that all? We put on a much better show for you.” Zelda complained. 

Ganon looked over at her then back at Link. He looked...hungry? And he was vaguely aware that he was okay with doing it again. Tentatively, he reached a hand out and thumbed it over Link’s jaw, skin rough with stubble. “Challenge accepted,” he said, kissing the smaller man again, this time without hesitation. 

Link followed Ganon’s mouth like a shadow to match pressure and shape, letting him explore new territory at his own pace. It was entirely unlike kissing a woman. His lips had less voluptuous softness, but the strong jaw gave it an edge that Ganondorf quite enjoyed. Link tentatively brought his hand to the nape of his neck, pulling himself a little closer to see if he met any resistance. 

To Ganondorf’s utter surprise, he moaned in pleasure. That sound alone seemed to embolden the hero, and he parted his lips, beckoning Ganondorf into his mouth. He obliged, fisting his hands in sandy colored hair as something inside him snapped and he pulled Link against him.

Link straddled his thighs for better purchase, and Ganondorf hissed at the feel of naked skin against him. He brought his left arm to his lower back instinctively. The feel of his hard body was so completely masculine that it was erotic in its own right. He could feel Link’s erection graze against his abdomen, barely constrained by his underwear, having removed most of his clothing during the games.

Ah, yes. They were playing a game, weren’t they? And they had an audience. Ganondorf pulled back enough to see Zelda crawling across the floor toward him, biting her lip. “Poor Paya is missing all of the fun.” she purred, bringing her hand up Ganondorf’s thigh. “You two are so hot.”

Link trailed his lips over Ganondorf’s neck, arms entwined around his shoulders. “Are you feeling left out?” 

She pouted a little and nodded, looking at Ganondorf for permission. He pulled her to him and kissed her, feeling her hand trail between the bodies pressed together. She touched Link’s length and he groaned, his breath hot on Ganondorf’s neck. 

Never in his wildest fantasies had he pictured a scenario quite like this. Zelda kissed him and then Link, moaning softly. Ganondorf was losing his composure, the sensations were too much. He unseated Link and pulled Zelda to the floor under him. She made a half-assed sound of protest as she was assaulted with kisses and his hands. Link lay beside them, caressing Zelda’s side. 

Ganon pulled her hips up, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her leggings and pulling them down. “Your panties are wet.” he said, kissing the insides of her thighs and taking in her heady scent as he shifted to her side, intuitively making room for Link.

“And you’re already hard.” she said, pressing her hip against him. She had a palm against Link’s groin and he was pulling the shirt down off of her breasts, leaning over to lick and kiss it. She moaned and gave Ganondorf a come hither motion with her index finger. He growled, taking the hint and her free nipple into his mouth.

She cried out and her head dropped back. He reached down to tease her and found a hand was already there. Link and he locked eyes for a moment, silently negotiating space. Link sunk his fingers into her and Ganondorf rubbed slow circles on her clit and moved up her body to nip her ear. 

“Fuck,” she said, bucking her hips. She reached into Ganondorf’s pants and stroked him, her other hand already on Link’s. She was clearly enjoying herself, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t. She leaned against him heavily and he brought his mouth down to kiss hers. 

Link moved between her legs, his underwear long gone though Ganon couldn’t remember when that happened. Zelda looked up at him when Link slid into the quivering woman with a groan. Ganondorf had to adjust his trajectory to make room for the man’s thrusts. 

It wasn’t long before her legs were trembling and her cries erratic. “I’m going to-” he moved his fingers rapidly but gently over her swollen nub exactly how she liked it, and watched her get fucked by another man. He had no idea watching could be such a turn on. 

She arched against him, her nails digging into his arm and the other hand grasping his neck as her head fell back on his chest. She screamed, “Gan-Link!” and shuddered against him, her legs clamping tightly around Link’s hips and his hand, trapping them both there, but he definitely didn’t mind. He let his fingers slow to a stop as she came down to earth, humming in satisfaction. 

“Link,” she finally said, but she was looking at Ganon. “Fuck me.” and Link grunted in reply, burying himself back into her. Ganon managed to pull his hand away, now slick with her orgasm. He massaged her breast and used his other hand to squeeze his swollen length. He stroked himself against the backside of her hip and she looked up at him, flushed. 

“Now who’s left out?” she said softly. 

“As long as you are enjoying yourself.”

"Hmmm,” she said, pushing a hand against Link’s chest, stopping him. “Come to bed with me.” She shed the rest of her crumpled clothes on the way. Link laid on a pillow and she crawled in between his knees, taking him into her hands. She looked over her shoulder as Ganondorf watched awestruck. She licked the tip while keeping her eyes on Ganondorf. 

“Are you just going to watch?” she asked, taunting him with her perfectly heart shaped ass swaying, thighs spread and pink slit swollen and glistening. He didn’t need another invitation. He stripped naked before climbing up behind her, handling her ass roughly before burying himself in her with a groan. She jolted forward into Link’s lap and he gave her a wicked look. She took him into her mouth and they moaned. 

His brain was in stimulation overload. The feel of her wet pussy clamping around him, her fleshy curves in his hands as he thrust into her, her mouth busy sucking another man’s cock, who was watching him give it to her. An animalistic growl escaped him as he pounded into her, forgetting to take it easy. The sounds she made didn’t indicate she wanted him to be gentle, and he was also vaguely aware of the sounds eliciting from Link as his hands fisted in her hair and he thrust into her mouth. 

He had to slow down, he was too close to losing it. She whined and pushed back onto him, “ah, wait, slow down!” he said, trying to hold her in place but she ignored him, bucking back against him. She popped off of Link “Come in me.” she keened, not letting up. Her flesh made the most satisfying slap as it connected with his groin over and over again. 

He succumbed, his orgasm thundered through him. He slammed into her, holding himself as deep as he could as he strained to empty into her, breathing hard. 

“Goddess, yes!” she mewled and contracted around him and he shuddered again. 

She said something he couldn’t make out but it didn’t seem to concern him. She let him slide out and climbed back onto Link, riding him. From his current angle he could see his cream glistening on her thighs and down Link’s cock. 

He climbed up onto the bed and watched her bounce over him. He caressed her breast, propping himself up on his other hand. “Do you like being filled with my cum while you ride him?” He asked and she groaned. He could tell by the way Link’s face contorted that talking dirty was good for both of them. 

“You’re a bit of a cum slut,” he said, pinching her nipple. She cried out. “Do you want him to fill you with cum too?”

“Yes!” 

“I like watching you fuck him, my seed dripping down his cock.” They groaned together and she ground down on him. 

“A filthy cum craving queen,” he said, running his hand back between her thighs, “that cunt feels so good, doesn’t it?”

“Fuck” she said, Link was pulling her hips down repeatedly, wedging the large rough hand between them with each thrust. 

“You’re so slick, Do you want to come?” 

“Hnnngg” she whined. 

“I want him to make you come while I watch.” 

Her hands were digging into Link’s chest. “Zelda!” he moaned. 

Ganondorf drank in the sight of the two completely enraptured in bliss. He was hard again just watching them. This woman made him want to do things he never knew he wanted to do. And he loved it. 

“Come on his cock.” groaned Ganondorf.

And she did, her upper body giving way and dropping to Link’s chest “Don’t stop” she cried, and he didn’t. 

Ganondorf’s own cock twitched as he sat up and caught Link’s eye, quite possibly without meaning to. Link held his gaze as he redoubled his thrusts, causing Zelda to claw at Ganondorf. He covered her mouth to stymy her increasing noises as she came again.

Link plunged himself to the hilt and release washed over his face, his eyes fluttering shut on their own as his back arched off the bed. 

The air was filled with sighs of pleasure as they trembled and shivered as the spell broke. She lay on top of Link but reached a sweaty palm out to him. He took it and she climbed off the softening soaked dick. It was messy and sticky and Ganon was pretty sure it was the most erotic thing he had ever done. 

She slithered between the two men and kissed Ganon sweetly. Link’s arms wrapped around her, face buried in her hair and his knuckles grazing Ganon's ribs. 

“Holy shit, that was so sexy.” They all jumped out of their skins at the sound. 

Paya was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling her hand out of her panties. “Hope you didn’t mind. I got a little worked up watching.” They had forgotten she was there, and no one even noticed her climb onto the bed. 

“Fucking Sheikah,” Link laughed and pulled into the pile of hot sticky bodies. Zelda climbed partially over him to grab her hand, sucking the fluid off her fingers before settling back with a sigh. 

Hyrule was wild.


	9. Shade

There are a number of pleasant ways to wake up in the morning, but in a pile of naked women is at the top as far as Ganondorf was concerned.

He rolled over and put his arm around the softly snoring naked body to his right, eliciting a low sound of contentment. His eyes fluttered open and he winced at the light. Ah, yes, he thought to himself as he mentally amended his favorite way to wake up: a pile of naked women and men. He could do without the headache and dry mouth, though. 

Link shimmied closer and laid his head against his broad chest. He stretched but left his hand on the man’s back. He was going to enjoy exploring this new side of himself, he thought. 

He felt lips against his bicep and a hand on his hip. Blonde hair grazed his chest and he turned to see sleepy green eyes looking up at him. 

“Mornin’ “ she mumbled, hitting the pillow again, burying her face in his hair and breathing in. “You smell nice.”

He rolled to his back, earning a sound of protest from Link as he resettled in the crook of his arm. Ganondorf brought his arm around him, enjoying the feel of musculature against his own. 

Zelda slid into his other arm, mirroring the young man except for the additional hook of her smooth leg over his thigh. A moment later he felt breasts against his arm, wedged between two beautiful women spooning on his left. 

He could see the silver haired girl nuzzling into her neck in his peripheral. Zelda chirped, “this is my happy place.” 

Link’s stomach grumbled and Ganondorf chuckled. He started to sit up but was assaulted with protestations from all sides. 

“Oh come on, are we just going to lie here all day?”

“Yes!” all three of them said. 

“Lazybones,” he said, pulling them up with him. They groaned miserably. “Isn’t someone going to look for you, Your Highness?” 

“The day after a holiday is always….a second holiday.” She stretched across his lap and yawned. 

“I could use a healing potion and some ginger tea.” Paya said, rubbing her temples. 

“And an omelette. And crepes.” Link chimed in.

“Mmmm, crepes.” Zelda said. 

Ganondorf let out a big sigh. “Am I going to get shit leaving your bedroom?”

“You mean from my personal guards?” Both Link and Paya poked their heads up and waved. 

“Are you serious,” he let out a great belly laugh and climbed out of bed, padding to the bathroom to relieve himself. He had noticed from the first time he visited her room that it was surrounded by enchantments. Now he understood that they were Sheikah in nature. He washed his hands and face before searching through the pile of discarded clothes, pulled his pants on and slipped out of the room

He smirked to himself as maids and women throughout the castle turned heads to watch him catwalk the halls bare chested. He shook out his mane and winked at two ladies who stopped talking as he passed. He could hear their appraising whisper as he continued his way toward the kitchen. 

“Good morning,” he barotoned, grabbing an apron and tying it around his torso. He took up a platter and piled it high with eggs, cheese, fruit and crepes. He grabbed a pitcher of orange juice and set a pot of tea in the middle of the platter. 

The kitchen had gone completely quiet, not even the clatter of dishes could be heard. He smiled broadly. “A night of drinking makes me hungry, don’t you agree?” And with that he sauntered out of the room, expertly balancing the platter in one hand and easily carrying the pitchers in the other. 

He took the long way back to her rooms, feigning to be lost at least once when a man looked at him wide eyed. Eventually, he made it to the queen’s room without incident. 

He kicked at the door “Can’t open it, hands are full” and the door swung open. 

“Nice apron,” Link took the platter from him with a wide smile and grabbed one of last night’s empty plates off of the floor, filling it up with almost half of the provisions. Ganon grabbed a handful of grapes from his plunder and gave him a disapproving shake of his head. Link smiled and shrugged, sitting himself across the settee. Ganon removed the apron and searched for his shirt in the rubble.

A soft moan was heard from the bed and Ganondorf looked over to see Zelda straddled over Paya, and her head between her legs. Paya’s hands cupped the ass over her face and Ganondorf felt himself stir again. He had a great view of the silvery haired woman spread open, pink and glistening to receive Zelda’s warm tongue. 

“They got bored waiting,” Link said, digging into his omelette and barely paying attention to the erotic scene on the bed. 

“Are you seriously more interested in food than this?” He said, popping a grape into his mouth. 

Link smiled at him, his eyes wandering down his body. “I’m too hungover to be much help at the moment.”

“I thought for sure she would be,” Ganondorf gestured to the women locked together mouth to groin. “Paya, I mean.”

High pitched moans started to increase in tempo, the women grinding against each other furiously. 

“Can one of you gentlemen lend this lady a hand?” Zelda said sweetly. 

Ganondorf looked at Link who shrugged and gestured for him to proceed. Ganon climbed on the bed and reached for the woman’s buttocks, noticing a birthmark gracing her left butt cheek like an invitation. 

Zelda grasped his hand “No touching,” she said, and he left his other hand fall as she licked his middle finger and pressing it to Paya’s entrance. “Just here.” The woman on the bottom gasped as he pushed it into her. “Yes, just like that,” Zelda cooed, returning her mouth to task. 

Paya writhed and he curled his finger, searching for something-

She raised her hips up against Zelda’s tongue, holding her breath. Found it. He increased the pressure and speed and Zelda made a wet sound as she noisily kissed and sucked on her partner. “Can you feel how close she is? No, just the one is enough.” She instructed as he considered adding a second finger. She was right, the woman was tight and he forgot that Hylians were so much smaller. 

He focused on that little spongy nub, pressing against it again and again as her breaths became more shallow and her hips pressed into the mattress as if to get away from Zelda’s tongue, but pushing him deeper. It wasn’t long before her wet walls clenched around his finger, threatening him with expulsion as her hips shook and came off the bed. He held on, continuing his ministrations until her hips hit the bed again. 

Zelda looked up at him proudly, holding eye contact as she kissed the spent woman’s pink folds before pulling him in for an amorous kiss in thanks. He groaned, tasting Paya on Zelda’s lips and tongue. She made a noise that his mouth caught and pushed off of him, her eyes clouded over as she lost herself in the pleasure of Paya’s tongue below her.

Seeing his job done, Ganondorf licked his fingers clean and went back to breakfast. He filled himself up a plate then headed toward the door, Zelda’s orgasmic cry halting him. He turned around to watch her finish, mouth ajar, eyes shut tight, and hands buried in the sheets. She jolted and fell to her side, giggling with the other woman in a tangle of limbs. 

Assuming it was safe to open the door without the entire castle hearing anything lewd elicit from the room, he inadvertently caught Link’s eye watching his reaction before he left. 

* * *

“Where’s he going?” Zelda asked as the door closed shut behind Ganondorf. They all looked towards the door as if it would hold the answers. Link shrugged. Paya climbed off the bed and took up a carafe of orange juice, pouring it into her empty glass from last night. 

Zelda huffed and crawled out of bed, wrapping a silk robe around herself before plopping on the settee, forcing Link to move his feet to the floor. He handed her the plate of food and she picked at it. “He’s supposed to be wooing me.”

Link smiled at her. “Fucking, you mean.”

She rolled her eyes. “Hydromelon, hydromalone,” she said it as if the words were interchangeable.

“Hmmm,” he said, eating a crepe drizzled with honey and licking his fingers clean. 

Paya stretched, finishing off her crepes and fruit. “I’m going to shower, should probably head out anyway.”

Zelda pouted. “Everyone leaving me.” 

Link shouldered her. “You’re such an attention whore.” 

She placed a hand on his jaw, ignoring the comment. “Will you leave me too?”

“Only if you want me to.” They kissed and she curled up against his chest. 

“Never,” she said. 

* * *

He walked back to his room to eat in peace. He wasn’t really sure if he could put an exact reason on his retreat, but he just knew that he didn’t want to get stuck being a second all day, and he was never a big fan of lazy days. He had only planned to stay for ten days this time precisely because he was so bored last time. 

And with the queen showing no true signs of taking his offer seriously, he had to consider his next step carefully. After finishing his breakfast and himself, he headed out to Castle Town to see what it would look like on the other side of a festival day. He quite enjoyed the warmth of the midday sun. The heat was so different here, the air richer in some inexplicable way. 

Now that there was nothing stopping him from just wandering the town he was really able to have a Hyrulian experience. No nobles to bore him to death, no festivals to change the atmosphere, no queen to put him to work.

Goddess dammit, he really needed to stop thinking about her...and last night. He took a deep breath and headed down the main thoroughfare, immersing himself in the culture and shaking his dirty thoughts, and the fact that not all of them included Zelda. 

He wandered in and out of shops, reveling at the weirdness of Hylian fashion, their thick accents, and the blandness of their cuisine. The sweets were good though. There wasn’t as much variety in the desert and he was more than happy to stuff his face with desserts. If he had thought they would travel well he would take some of the confections home with him, but alas, most looked delicate and were already having a difficult time surviving the Hyrulian midsummer. As one such treat began to melt between his fingers before it even touched his lips, he concluded that there was clearly no way to transport them to Gerudo Town. A pity.

He wandered into a potions shop, a very buxom middle aged woman scowled at the interruption from whatever concoction she was currently brewing. “Well, what is it?” she said, scrutinizing the interrupter. 

“I’m just looking.” then, under his breath, “Nothing is labeled.”

“It doesn’t need to be labeled if I know what everything is, does it?” His mouth curved up slightly at the corners. She was feisty. 

“Do forgive my obvious intrusion. I have been wandering town and was curious about your shop.” 

She eyed him suspiciously. “I sell potions.” she said flatly. 

He grinned at her, “Yes, I read the sign.” he made a gesture toward the door. 

Nonplussed, she began to quickly name off potions that lined the shelves. Most were for things he had never heard of before, and she spoke so quickly he missed half of them anyway. 

“What’s this blue one?” he asked. 

“Black cohosh.”

He looked at her like she was pulling his chain. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Diluted it becomes blue violet. It helps with cramps,” she responded. 

“It helps with stomach cramps?” 

She gave him an impatient scowl. “Menstrual cramps.” She looked up and saw him handling a light blue solution. “Oh, you mean _that_ blue one.” a smile spread across her face and she chuckled to herself. “I think you are not old enough for that one, young man.”

“I’m older than you.” She looked skeptical. “Please, call me Ganondorf.”

Her eyebrow raised “ _The_ Ganondorf?” 

“I don’t know how many others share the name, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“The King of Thieves?”

He rankled at the name. “I haven’t gone by that name in centuries. Perhaps even a millenia.”

She snickered. “Virility.”

“Huh?”

“The potion, the potion is for virility. But,” she looked at him sideways. Was she flirting? “Would you like a free trial?”

He laughed out loud at that. “No, thank you. You were correct in your original assessment.”

“Hmmmm.” She sized him up. “How are you enjoying Castle Town?”

“It’s fine.” he said unconvincingly, his finger absently touching a vial of something viscous. 

“That one stops pregnancy.” 

“An abortifacient.” 

“No, like, stops your seed from taking root. A man or woman takes a few drops under the tongue about half an hour before intimacy.” she said very matter-of-factly. 

“Thirty minutes, eh?” Oh shit, he was flirting back. 

She smiled. “There are others that work by a different mechanism, if you are interested in hearing about those, though they are more specifically designed for women.”

“Hmmm,” he said.

“Perhaps you’d like the slightly orange lotion to your left?” She smirked. 

He picked it up and gave it a sniff. Something anesthetic and mildly cooling in smell. 

“A prolonging cream.” she said with a wry smile. 

“Cheeky.” he muttered. 

“You have no idea.” she bit her tongue through her toothy grin and then turned back to the potion she was working on. Well, it looked more like a jelly than anything else. 

“Is that...chuchu jelly?” 

“Something like that...it’s a secret recipe for a long time client. Proprietary blend, you might say.”

“So proprietary its indications are secret?” 

She added a few drops of something from another vial, mixed again then dabbed the back of her protective glove with it. It slid over the glove easily. “It’s a lubricant.”

“Lubricant? For what?” 

She bottled up the gel like substance in a green tinted vial and looked at him weirdly. “Surely a man of your size is familiar with lubricant?”

“Excuse me?” 

“I suppose you wouldn’t have troubles with Gerudo women, but if a _Hylian_ were to catch your attention...well, she might enjoy you better with a little help.” she pulled his hand toward her and touched his finger to the back of her gloved hand into the gelee. It was slick, but not sticky. “Like a woman, yes?” 

His eyes glimmered with understanding. 

“It just so happens that I’ve made a little extra. I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to make any more for awhile, but, no matter. I can make another batch the next time he calls.” She added a drop of another essence and then transferred the mixture to another green glass vial.

He smiled at her. “Name your price.”

She smiled wickedly and leaned forward on the counter, her supple breasts resting against her forearms. “I’ll trade for it.”

Less than thirty minutes later Ganondorf was feeling much more pleasant and fingered a small vial in his pocket as he left the potions shop ‘closed for lunch.’

He wandered into a pottery shop that boasted durability and thief resistance. When he asked how they were thief resistant he received a strange look. “They don’t break easy.” was the response. He decided it wasn’t worth further inquiry, and counted his losses as he left the shop. 

Ganon finally found a toy shop overflowing with inventory from the festival. He chose gifts for Lady Riju, including a korok and blupee stuffie, and a pink lynel which the shopkeeper offered for half off. 

He picked out some more sweets from a smattering of shops and carts: chocolates, cakes, mochi, and a frozen, rich and creamy handheld treat you licked. He really enjoyed this one and the dichotomy of eating it while it was still cold, but really you were just swallowing melted frozen sweet cream. The man had assured him that eating it before it melted was the thing to do, and as the dairy dessert began to drip over his hand in the afternoon sun he started to understand why. He finally gave up and tried to eat the whole thing but it hurt his teeth and his brain. It was strange: eat it fast, but clearly not too fast lest it burn your mouth (but it was cold so it should freeze???), and eat it melted, but don’t let it melt too much.

Once he rinsed out his beard and sticky hands at a gurgling fountain, he sat himself on a bridge railing. He pulled out a much simpler goody: a fluffy, chewy mini cake, and stuffed it into his maw. He observed the trees and listened to the gurgle of the water below, drowning out the rush of the bustling city. 

It felt good to be out of the castle. Really good. He was definitely getting restless. And bored. No, bored wasn’t quite the right word. He was frustrated that he wasn’t getting anywhere close to where he wanted to be. Just the thought soured his mood. 

Fuck. What was he doing? And why wasn’t he just starting a war and taking the kingdom for himself? 

Just as those thoughts plagued his mind they were whisked away by watching two children under the bridge attempting to catch something just at the shore. 

The pragmatic response was that he could win over the kingdom but these people would never love him for it. Sure, they would fear him, maybe even do his bidding for a time. But he’d always spend his time looking over his shoulder and avoiding death. 

Maybe he was getting soft in his old age. 

At least if he could talk the queen into his proposal, he knew he’d be satisfied in more ways than just power. 

He was going to need to get serious about his ambitions. 

He looked over his shoulder and his eyes glinted. The evening sun dyed the land in a golden glow, but the sun was still hot. No, it wasn’t the sun, it was the air itself. Cloying, like breathing through a wet blanket. It was so unlike the desert heat it was discomforting. It barely felt as if the setting sun cooled things at all. It felt strange against his exposed skin.

Even after all of his perusing and window shopping, he couldn’t bring himself to buy any clothing more fitting to assimilate into Hyrulian culture. Not that tailors would have anything ready in his size anyway. His Gerudo pride might someday be the death of him. Again.

He found his Gerudo friend from the night before, unable to stand another bland Hyrulian meal but needing more than just sweets to fill his belly. 

“ _My king,_ ” she said in greeting, handing him a large bowlful of curry and some deep fried pastries filled with vegetables and potatoes. 

_“Tell me, where have you been in Hyrule?”_

_“I have traversed the wetlands and visited the fish people they call Zora. I have enjoyed the baths of the burning mountain and made friends with the Gorons. The Akkala region is quite beautiful, even with its ruins towering over it like a bad memory.”_

_“And what of the Rito?”_

_“It is too cold for me to visit that region, though it is much closer to our home. The climb is atrocious and the chill more than I can handle. Even the winters in Castle Town do not compare to that chill, I am told, and it is cold enough for me here.”_

_“And do you miss your family?”_

She smiled at that. “ _I am here to make a new family.”_

_“So you are devoted.”_

She flushed. “ _If it pleases you, my king, I would greatly appreciate your blessing.”_

He smiled at her fondly. “ _And of course you have it. What is your name, sweet desert rose?”_

 _“Seyfid_.”

“ _And his?”_

Her downcast look did not escape him. “Hakkoz.” 

_“I apologize, Seyfid. I should not have assumed.”_

_“No apology necessary, my king.”_

_“Have you married?”_

_“We are planning to next spring.”_

_“If you will visit your ancestral family and bring your wife, I will give you the blessing you seek. This I promise.”_

She was overjoyed with his proclamation, thanking him a thousand times and refusing his payment. 

He looked behind him. The sun had set a long time ago and it was time he returned to the castle. 

He meandered through the halls, checking out the library and the kitchen along the way. He snagged a bottle of wine from a scullery maid who was easily goaded into giving him an opened bottle from dinner. He took two glasses before thanking her with words of flattery and insinuations that made her tee hee as he left the kitchens and returned to his room. 

He swung the door to his room open and took three steps in. He held his arms up, one holding the glasses and the other the bottle of wine. 

“If you wanted to see me, you didn’t need to tail me all afternoon. Do come in and have a glass with me.”

His white shadow closed the door behind him. “You’re as astute as they claim then.” she said, taking a glass from him and holding it out as he filled her cup. 

He then filled the other and sat back on his bed, offering her the chair. She sat as if she were to jump up and attack at any moment. He tucked a foot beneath himself and leaned back.

“Why have you been following me?”

The silver haired woman took a sip of her wine. “Reasons.” she said smiling secretively. 

He studied her for a moment, rolling the wine on his tongue. “We really need to get some of this wine in Gerudo. I’ll have to ask the sommelier to set me up with an export.”

Paya rolled her eyes. “What did you pick up in the potions shop?”

“Hmmm?” 

“Potions.” she said more clearly. “Gertrude is well known for women’s potions. I admit I’ve only ever known one other man who has frequented that shop. Two, come to think of it.”

“What an ugly name.” he laughed.

“You didn’t bother to ask her name then?” Paya asked accusingly, then she continued, “She’s very good at her trade for all of that.”

“Is your shyness all an act then?” he asked, changing the subject.

“I’m slow to warm up, and old habits die hard.”

“I think you use your vulnerability to gain an advantage of your targets.”

He drained his glass and refilled it, leaning over to empty the rest into her half empty cup. “And you suppose that you are a target?” she feigned.

“What does she want to know?”

“You took an awful long time choosing your potion from Gertrude.”

“She was in the process of making it when I entered. I thought she was a witch.”

Paya laughed. “I suppose that once she would have been called that.”

“Why is the queen having you spy on me?”

“What makes you think it’s the queen?” she said defiantly.

“I hadn’t considered that,” He sat forward and pulled the chair to him. She stiffened as he did so, already on her guard. “Is that why you accepted my invitation to join me? Interested to see if the rest of me is as skilled as my hands?” He breathed in her ear, letting his finger trail over her throat. He could feel her flinch. He called her bluff. _Your move_ , he thought. 

“I enjoy a good glass of wine.” she swallowed, not making eye contact. Making her squirm was quite entertaining.

“Then,” he leaned over her and took the glass she had left on the desk, “Please, enjoy.” holding it out to her.

He would have missed the slight tremble if it weren’t for the ripples in the glass. She drank it too quickly to taste it. 

He laughed. Her look of bewilderment was priceless and only made him laugh harder. “Oh I would be sorry if this wasn’t so gratifying. Did you think you would distract me with your company?” He threw himself onto the bed, a bold move in the company of an assassin. 

She glowered at him, poised to strike if necessary. “What’s the meaning of this? Did you poison me?”

“No, no,” he chuckled. “I couldn’t have without also poisoning myself, what kind of fool do you take me for?”

“I am glad to provide some amusement.” she grumbled.

“Then why are you here?”

She shut her mouth and averted her eyes.

“Your ruse is ridiculous. Surely the queen didn’t ask you to attempt a seduction. I won’t press you though. The queen can keep both you and your secrets.”

“The queen is not-”

“Oh, give it a rest. You may be a fine assassin but you are a terrible liar, and your ploy stupid.” he sat up. “You aren’t even interested in men.” He pushed the chair away with his foot. 

Her pale skin turned a deep crimson. She was beautiful in her indignation, her hair shimmering like the moon on the oasis and her skin as smooth as ivory. 

“It’s too bad, really,” he said, eyeing her with appreciation. “You’re quite stunning _and I like the way you taste_.” It didn’t matter if she understood Gerudo or not; the look on her face was priceless.

“I don’t know what she sees in you.” Paya said with a huff. She stood up so quickly the chair tipped backwards with a clatter as she turned to the door.

“Me neither,” he called just before she closed the door, heading back no doubt to give her report to the queen.


	10. Library

He spent the next two days being tailed but made it a point to stay out of the castle as much as possible. He was furious. She hadn’t made any attempt to contact him but she insisted on sending her lackey after her like he was some sort of thief. Which, okay, but that was maybe a few thousand years ago, get over it.

He explored the mostly abandoned monster encampments to the west through a canyon one day, and the next he spent learning how to fish with some of the area children, including a pair of Rito chicks.

They taught him how to hook a worm, throw his line without getting it tangled with theirs, and how to trawl his line to entice the hungriest fish to take the bait.

He gave his boon (four rather large bass) to the children as thanks for the lesson. They cheered, inviting him back to join them whenever he wanted. He laughed at that and assured them that he would seek them out again when needed.

He considered stopping to see his friend Seyfid to grab some curried meat pasties for dinner, but decided he was in such a good mood that making an appearance for dinner wouldn’t be so bad.

He was wrong. 

Just the sight of her incensed him. The easy way she laughed and flirted with the nobility, the way her eyes skimmed over him as if she hardly saw him. But especially the way that she all but ignored him. He couldn’t even feign conversation with the mundane ladies to his left that were all too eager for his attention. At least his shadow had left him alone here.

Link of all people sat to his right with a full plate. He refilled Ganondorf’s glass by way of greeting. 

After finishing off the roasted bird in silence, Link finally ventured. “How long are you going to ignore her?” 

Ganondorf stopped chewing and looked at him incredulously. “How long...am _I_ ...going to ignore…. _her?_ ” he could hear the anger in his own voice and tried to temper it but to no avail.

Link looked at him, popping a roasted carrot into his mouth. His body language indicated it was a rhetorical question. 

“She loves you.” Ganondorf said quietly, as if he couldn’t imagine her loving anyone.

Link barely nodded. “Does that bother you?” 

“Not really. I just can’t figure her out. What the fuck does she want from me?”

Link shrugged, studying him calmly, “Only one person can answer that.” He looked at the head of the table impassively, except his eyes gave him away. Ganondorf wondered how many people knew Link well enough to read his eyes. They told entire stories. He guessed that most people saw him only in his utility, and thus underestimated him in many things. It was interesting how little that seemed to bother Link, as if he were more than happy to just slide into the background.

Anyone who paid a second of attention could see Link was devoted, but could they also see his worshipful love? Is that what she would want from him? He didn’t think he had that in himself to give. He followed Link’s gaze and saw the queen staring at him. No, not Link. _Him._

The way his stomach pinched at her look only infuriated him more. “I’d like to see more of Hyrule. Do you have any recommendations for a guide?” Ganondorf turned back to the hero as if nothing were nonchalant. 

Link’s eyes shone and a small smile pulled at one corner of his mouth. “Me.” 

“Would she allow you?” 

“If you ask.”

“Of course.” he grumbled. Link let out a low chuckle as Ganondorf got up before letting his fury overwhelm him again. 

“My queen,” he said, bending his head in greeting, “I have been discussing my desire to explore the realm and seek a guide fit for the job.”

His eye caught hers and they widened just slightly before turning chilly. “I do have an idea who would be a great fit for that position. When do you seek to journey?”

“Tomorrow.”

“I am unsure I can make the arrangements so quickly. Some preparation would have been preferable.” It was like having a discussion with a talus. 

“I see. Please excuse me. I will seek a map from the library then,” he turned on his heel and left the room. 

He was pouring over books and maps in the library when he heard the soft click of heels on the stone floor. He didn’t look up, even as she took a seat across from him.

“Did Link offer himself for this trip?” 

“Why don’t you ask him?” he said more harshly than he meant. He flipped a page and made another note for himself. 

She let out a loud sigh. “Don’t be petulant.”

“Why are you having your silver haired mistress follow me?” he shot back. 

Her eyes widened and she looked around. “Don’t you dare call her that.” She stood and hurried away from him. 

He relaxed and smiled triumphantly to himself, giving her a taste of her own medicine. She wasn’t the only one who could be cold and calculated, he thought arrogantly.

Until he heard doors close and a lock turn. He looked up in confusion. She stomped back to him. “You never know who could be listening, you ass.” she hissed over him. 

He did feel a pang of regret at that, but he was still furious. “I apologize for my lack of discretion, but the question stands.” He met her glare with his own. The fact that she looked down on him where he sat was both amusing and irritating. 

“Oh please. Do you not remember that you threatened me with war if I refuse your offer?” she leaned over him. Her fury was intimidating despite her small stature and beauty. Or, perhaps they multiplied her ire. “Do you really expect me to trust you to wander my castle and my lands without ensuring you don’t have ulterior motives?”

He flinched, but her words only stoked his anger. “And do you refuse my offer?” he said dangerously. 

Conflicting emotions passed over her face in rapid succession. “I--I don’t know.” her voice trembled slightly. 

“Oh for fucks sake,” he stood, kicking the chair out from under himself and sending it into the desk behind him. He could hear it crack. 

“Do you always have to break things?!” her anger began to rise again and she pushed against his chest. 

He grabbed her wrist, the momentum pulled her forward against him. He released her as quickly as he had seized her . 

She was breathing hard and her face flushed as she craned her neck to look up into his smoldering eyes. “Do you always sleep with your enemies?” he growled accusingly. 

“How dare you insinuate that you are such a good fuck that I would hand you my kingdom as some sort of reward.” 

Did he insinuate that? “I...don’t feel like I said that.” He was so taken aback that he actually straightened. 

Something in the air changed almost imperceptibly. “I fucking hate how large you are,” she pushed him against the table with strength that surprised him. A moment later she hoisted herself up his thighs to settle her knees on either side of him, looking him in the eye. “And, no, to answer your question. I don’t usually sleep with my enemy. And I will not negotiate with one, either.” She fisted her hand into his flowing red hair and pulled him down for a demanding kiss. 

His wrath turned to hunger as he kissed her back. No, he realized, it was his wrath that was feeding his hunger. He slid his hands below her skirts and pulled them up, pressing her center against his hardening shaft. She moaned and tightened her knees around his hips. He picked her up and pushed the maps and books out of the way. A book tumbled off the table as he roughly set her down and pulled her panties off. His hand grasped the junction of her hip and thigh and his thumb drifted over her wet slit. 

“No, you don’t hate how large I am,” he said, sinking his finger into her. Her hands gripped his arm as her breath became fast and ragged. “I think you rather love it.” He slid in a second, thrusting slowly. 

Her curse died on her lips as he curled his fingers. Instead she bit his arm to stifle another sound. 

He pulled his pants down just enough to reveal his aching erection, head already slick and swollen with anticipation. “Am I just a kink to you?” It shouldn’t have turned him on but it did, and her small body quivering as he spread her wetness with the head of his cock only increased his urgency. 

She hissed as he pressed the head inside her wet opening slowly “And am I just a crown? A prize to be claimed?”

He jerked back from her at her words as if he were wounded. She made a mewling sound and pulled him back to her “Don’t you fucking stop, finish what you started.” She had pulled her dress up and took him in her other hand, guiding him back to her. She made a pained sound somewhere between a moan and a hiss as he pushed forward again. 

“As you command, Your Majesty.” he sank himself into her a little further and she scrambled to get away from him but he held her by the hip, “You want this,” both statement and question.

“It doesn’t mean you should just fucking shove it in!” even as she scolded him she moaned, trying to sit still as he circled her clit with his free hand. He could feel how tense she was around him and he throbbed almost painfully, waiting for her to adjust. 

She moved against him experimentally and was rewarded with his low sound of pleasure. He pulled his hips back an inch and sank in deeper, and deeper again. Her head hit the table and she brought her knees up, changing the angle. 

He groaned as he slid in even further with the new angle, moving smoothly in and out of her tight pussy. She pushed a foot up against his shoulder and bit her lip as he thrust into her, clearly hitting the right spot. He brought her other leg up to meet the first and her back came off of the table as her insides clenched and shuddered around him. A sound caught in her throat and she covered her mouth but quickly dropped her hand to clutch the the table. 

He didn’t let up, pushing her over the edge harder as he pounded into her fiercely, seeking his own release. He covered her mouth and leaned over her, “You’re not being very discreet,” he chided quietly through clenched teeth. 

She bit his palm in retaliation and he drove into her harder. Fine, if he was going to be some sort of fuck toy he’d make sure she felt it for days. Her eyes were screwed shut, sobs and saliva caught in his palm. The sounds of his hips slapping against hers were wet and lewd. Her knuckles were white with the strain of holding onto the edge of the table as each powerful thrust threatened to slide her across the surface. 

"Is she watching me fuck you right now?" he grunted over her.

For a moment she thought for sure she would crash to the floor as he rent her insides. She held on for dear life, one of his hands over her mouth and the other easily wrapped around her throat with just the slightest pressure. He could have crushed her, and she knew it, but she surrendered to his brutal ravaging, feeling herself succumb to another orgasm. She shrieked but it was cut off, both by the lack of blood and the hand clamped over her mouth. Tears spilled from her eyes as her body shook with another intense spasm. 

She heard rather than felt him tense, surging his own release into her as he plunged to the hilt with an agonized, “Fuuuuuck!”

She was still shaking and gasping, sprawled out alone on the table when she heard him toss the book back onto the table and crinkle some papers. It took her another fifteen seconds to realize he was walking away from her. She barely had time to scramble up on her weak arms and right her skirts before the door slammed behind him. 

Still, all she could think was _‘Wow,’_ even as his cum slid down her thighs. She needed to get those panties on quickly before she ruined her dress. 

She slid to a chair to catch her breath, wiping her face and searching for her panties with her toes across the floor. She was mortified as she pulled them back on as they were completely ruined, soaked through already and barely any help at all against the sticky wet mess he had left her with. She set her forehead to the cool surface of the table, trying to pull herself together and not think about how much of a wreck she was. 

Where were her shoes? 

She realized too late that he had taken them with him. _That bastard_. What game was he getting at? 

She stood on trembling legs and straightened her shoulders. With head held high, she walked out of the library more proudly than she had any right in her present state. She thanked the goddess that her dress was long enough that no one would likely notice her missing footwear, and that the petticoats would hide any telltale stains underneath her dress. She silently cursed Ganondorf, with each uncomfortable step, for taking her apart with such little effort. 

* * *

He left her shoes outside of her room, neatly setting them down in front of the door before heading back to his room to prepare for his departure in the morning. His ire no longer roared in his ears, having taken his frustration out on her, but he was still in quite a mood. Angry, yes. Discouraged, definitely. Ashamed, a little, he admitted. 

He knew it had been reckless, taking her in the library. He would have felt bad about fucking her senseless if she didn’t respond to it so well. He pushed the thought away. If he was serious about partnering with her they’d both need to start taking things more seriously. But he wasn’t convinced that she wanted anything more than sex. And if it was just a kink to her, could he keep his head long enough to play the game? Could he deny her until he got a better answer than her indecision? 

He halfheartedly packed his bag and threw himself on the bed. Covering his eyes with his forearm. How was it that she knew just what buttons to push, and how to make him lose any semblance of control so easily? He hated that he so foolishly fell into her diversions each time he tried to broach his reason for being there.

He couldn’t wait to get away from her so he could think clearly again. 


	11. The Chapter of Terrible Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry

He couldn’t help but feel like leaving the castle in a foul mood was becoming a habit. He had at least managed a few hours of sleep before his thoughts were plagued by that damned woman again. He both hated her and could not get enough of her. What was that nonsense?

Link was sitting on the fence at the stable, a plateful of food, half filled with bacon. He offered some of the breakfast to Ganon, who took a few generous slices of the fried pork belly happily. They were still warm, the edges crisp but the meat still chewy, just the way he liked it. “Do you always carry a plate of food with you?” 

“Likely won’t get another decent meal while on the road.” he said around a mouthful of bacon. 

“Did she give you permission, then?” 

Link looked at him blankly, swallowing a mouthful of the greasy gammon. “Didn’t you ask?” 

Ganondorf let out a snort. “She didn’t give me a clear yes or no.” He finished readying his steed, slapped some bacon on a biscuit and mounted. 

Link nodded. “Right. So. Eldin first?” 

“You’re the guide.” Ganondorf said as they set out, heading away from Castle Town.

“You spent all of that time in the library last night and nothing to shoe for it?” Link said in disbelief. Ganondorf shrugged. He wasn’t about to incriminate himself no matter how vivid the night before was replaying in his head. Wait-

“What?” Ganondorf said stupidly.

“I was just thinking out loud that perhaps you are e _schew_ ing the queen for some reason.” There it was again?? Was he doing that on purpose? 

“You’re the only _sole_ who _toes_ the line-”

“Oh for fuck's sake,” Ganondorf said, urging his horse to quicken the pace. 

“All that I’m saying is I think you two just got off on the wrong foot.” Link was keeping pace.

“Enough,” Ganon shot a glance over his shoulder in annoyance, “or continue at your own peril.” He meant it. 

Link put his hands up in surrender and they continued for a few miles in tense silence. The fresh air cooled his temper and he took a deep breath. If they were going to spend any time in the wilds together then they’d need to get along. 

“We’re heading toward the Eldin Region, so it makes sense that our first stop be the Gorons.” Ganondorf offered.

Link looked toward him cautiously, then smiled. “Yeah, so I was thinking, we can make a loop. Death Mountain, Akkala, Zora’s Domain, Hateno. Faron and Lake Hylia if you’re up for it.” 

“What about Hebra and the Rito village?” 

“I’d recommend heading back to the castle before committing to those. They require a bit of preparation, and it wouldn’t be a bad idea to do them as a separate excursion.” 

“I have heard that it can be cold there, but even in Summer?”

Link nodded. “The days are nice and temperate but the evenings are too cold for comfort with our current outfits. Unless you have a fur or down coat.”

Ganondorf shook his head. “Then we’d need to have one made, and as you know it would need to be a special order considering.” Link made a vague gesture towards his proportions. It annoyed him that everyone was so obsessed with his size. 

“As if it were somehow mostrous to just exist in the body I was given.” Ganon huffed.

“Who said that?” Link asked sincerely. 

“You all act like being Gerudo is an inconvenience.”

Link looked troubled, “Is that what you think? I don't feel that way at all. Perhaps a thousand years ago, or however many you’ve been away, but soon you will see that there are Gerudo living happily all across Hyrule. But, you have to admit,” Link had led his horse to an apple tree and plucked a couple of the low hanging fruit, tossing one to Ganondorf, “you are not an average Gerudo, either, King.”

Ganon took a bite of the fruit and scanned the Hylian for malintent. He couldn’t find any, so he dropped the subject.

Ganondorf felt uneasy as they passed by a large thicket of forest in the distance. “What’s that?” 

“The lost woods.” Link said. “Home of the Deku Tree and the koroks.”

“Feels...ominous.”

Link studied him for a moment. “I suppose that makes sense.”

Ganon gave him a weary look. 

“It’s also where I pulled the sword that seals the darkness.”

Ganondorf blanched. “Ah.” It did make sense. He shivered.

Monsters were generally less abundant since the defeat of Calamity, but there were still those that persisted in small groups. They did not approach the two travelers, and those that they did come across scrambled for the safety of brush or, in at least one instance, threw themselves into the river. Link found this hilarious and Ganon didn’t correct him. 

They traveled in relatively comfortable silence, Link answering any questions that Ganondorf had about things he saw, and they stopped a few times just to enjoy the scenery. They drew up to Eldin as the sun was setting. 

“Foothill Stables isn’t too far from here, if you’d like to spend the night there.”

“Hmmmm,” Ganondorf said, looking up at the clear night sky. “I think I’d rather sleep under the stars. It’s been so long. Would you mind?” 

Link’s face lit up. This must be what the hero was like when he wasn’t always under scrutiny. Ganondorf couldn’t help but smile back. “We can hunt for our dinner?” Gan agreed enthusiastically, and they set up a small camp before spreading out. When they met up again, Link had filled his sack with assorted foraged vegetables and a couple of pigeons. Ganon smiled as he added two ostriches to the pile, to Link’s obvious delight. 

Link set about starting a fire and readying his pot while Ganon fileted the ostrich breasts, carving the meat from the breast plate easily. Link hummed while he prepared the vegetables and meat for stew, and Ganon began plucking the pigeons for their next meal. 

“I take it back.” Link said with a smile. 

“What’s that?”

“We’re going to eat just fine on this trip.” Link sprinkled the stew with some salt and went back to humming happily. 

His mood was contagious. Ganondorf could see a shiny blue glow on the mountain and gestured toward it. “What is that?”

“Luminous stones,” Link said, adding the pigeon to his sheikah slate inventory. “If you want to mine some we can trade it in the Zora domain.”

“There’s so much of it here. It’s beautiful.” Ganondorf said in reply. 

They ate until their bellies were full. “Your mood is much improved.” Link said when they were cleaning up their meal. 

“Well your cooking is great, and a good meal always goes appreciated.” Link perked up at that. Ganondorf looked into the golden glow of the fire and was reminded of Zelda. He scowled. “I needed to get out of there.”

Link nodded appreciatively, settling into the silence again. It was uncanny the way the hero never pushed for information but was always so observant. Unless he was making terrible puns, that is. 

“Did...she send you to keep an eye on me?” Ganondorf said, trying to abet his anger. 

“Do I look like the kind of guy who would make a good spy?” Link asked earnestly. “I mean, I can sneak around with the best of the Sheikah, but I’m too honest.”

Ganondorf had to agree. He wondered if that’s why he was always so quiet. “But she has asked you for updates, hasn’t she?” 

“Yes,” Link stated simply.

Ganondorf snorted. “She really doesn’t fucking trust me.” 

Link laid out his bedroll beside the fire and laid back on it, watching the stars before responding. “Would you?” he asked. 

Ganon grunted in response, getting up and walking away from their camp. 

“Where you headed?” Link asked.

“To take a piss.” Ganondorf said. It was a half-truth. He wanted some air and space. Link made easy company but talking to him left him feeling like his soul was being picked apart. 

He let his eyes adjust to the moonlight and headed toward the ledge of glowing rock. He felt a little silly asking about it before; he had of course seen luminous stones but never so much that the entire mountainside shimmered in the moonlight. It was stunning. 

Ganon summoned lightning and shards of rock burst into pieces, raining down from the rockwall. He gathered what he could into his pack when he heard footsteps approach. 

Without a word, Link opened the tablet that was literally always attached to his hip. He’d never paid much attention to it but now, out in the wild, it looked out of place. Come to think of it, he didn’t see anyone else carry one the way he did. He had assumed that the old tech had died much like he should have in the Old War. He brushed the thought away, he didn’t want to live in the past. So many mistakes...

Link inventoried the rock into the ether, it showing up as a simple icon assigned with a quantity on the screen. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen one of those.” Ganon said conversationally, nodding to the tablet.

“Yeah, we found one in your to-in the temple.” Link said cautiously. “We sent it to a lab for processing.”

Ganon didn’t say anything, just ran a finger over the smooth green-blue stone as it pulsed light. 

“It was yours.” Link said. 

Ganon laughed a bitter laugh. “So far as anything is truly ever in the possession of a Thief King.” he said with more vehemence than Link deserved. 

Link didn’t seem fazed and shrugged. “There are only two that have been recovered. This one is the only one in working order, but we’re hoping Purah can revive the other.” Link focused the tablet on the rock and it shimmered out of its current existence. “Hateno is on your itinerary. We can retrieve it from the Ancient Tech Lab if you want.”

“You can keep it.” Fuck the ghosts that haunted his past. 

* * *

Link handed Ganondorf a bottle of a purplish-grey potion that looked better than it tasted, and that wasn’t saying much. Ganondorf managed to gag it down as they headed up Death Mountain, steaming pools of water flanking the path. They had left the horses at a nearby stable and would have to hike the rest of the way. Link explained that it would soon be too hot for the horses but that the heatproof elixir would protect Ganondorf from combustion. He wasn’t sure if he was joking or not but he pulled his hair up into a high bun just the same.

Link wore what looked to be a cumbersome outfit made of some sort of insulated material Ganondorf had never seen before. The heat was more like an oven than a desert, and even Ganon felt sweat bead across his brow already. 

They took a break along a mining ridge, Link catching a red clay colored lizard as it scurried over Ganon’s boot. “Fireproof lizard,” Link held it up for his inspection. “We can make some more elixir with these.” 

Ganondorf grimaced. “Is that the secret ingredient in that forsaken bottle you gave me earlier?” 

Link brightened. “Yeah, wanna help me catch some?” 

Ganondorf rolled his eyes as Link jumped down from his rock, greeting some of the Goron miners before sneaking around and catching 1,2, 4 more of the little reptiles. Damn, he was good. Ganon halfheartedly turned over a rock with his toe and uncovered his first catch. He put his foot on the little guy’s tail to stop him from scurrying away. The tiny beast was fierce, hissing and darting away from Ganon’s hand as he tried to pick it up. 

“Ah, fucker!” Ganondorf said as it sunk its teeth into his finger, dangling out of spite at its capture. 

Link dashed over and squeezed his thumb and index finger on either side of the creature’s jaw, prying it off of the Gerudo’s massive hand, a series of small droplets of blood forming from the attack. Link couldn’t wipe the half smirk off of his face before adding the lizard to the rest of his inventory. 

“Shut up.” Ganondorf growled, feigning bad temper, but he was smirking himself.

Link introduced Ganondorf to Pelison, and Ganondorf listened to the two prattle on about a brother in a town in the Akkala region. Link told the Goron they were headed that way next. 

“Would you mind taking a care package to my brother? It’s been awhile since he’s visited. It would be nice to send a word to him if it’s not too much trouble.”

Link happily agreed to pick it up from him in the morning when they were on their way out. He waved over his shoulder and they moved on, Link promising that they were almost there. 

“Hey! Yo little brother!” Ganondorf looked up to see a Goron waving enthusiastically from a stone overpass before he jumped down in front of them. Link ran up and fist bumped the rock man. 

“Yubono, this is Ganondorf. Ganondorf, Yubono.” 

“They named you after the Calamity?! Man that’s rough.” Yubono said. 

“Yeah, something like that,” Ganondorf grumbled in greeting. 

They followed the Goron to the chief’s hut. 

“Oh yeah, congratulations on your new post!” Link said. Was it just Ganondorf or did the Goron blush? 

“Well, after Calamity you know we needed a new chief as Bludo just wasn’t up to it anymore. He’s taken up glass blowing in his retirement.” They both chuckled as if this was some sort of inside joke. Ganondorf tried to picture a Goron delicately crafting glass vials and ornaments and couldn’t help but grin like an idiot. 

They had a dinner of meat that was hard as a rock and some vegetables roasted on a stone slab. The vegetables were good. Link made no move to protest so he didn’t either. After all, this was a different culture and if the food was tough at least it was well spiced. 

“Goron spice! You should definitely take some back to Gerudo. In fact, it would be great to get a little more trade up here from your folks. They give a good price for precious stones. Have you met Ramella yet?” Ganondorf barely had time to shake his head no as the man continued on. “Well, you will likely see her this evening, she sticks around Goron City these days, word has it she’s looking for a more permanent residence here. I suppose she finds the heat of the mountain comforting while on her journeys. Closer to the desert than any other place in the east!”

He turned to Link, “Are you planning to treat your friend to the full Goron experience? You must take him to the hot springs-”

“Yes, Yubono. We’re going to head to the hot springs and then indulge in a massage, but I do have some business from the Queen, if you have the time before we relax.”

Ganondorf could take a hint and excused himself, planning to head around the city and take in the sights, checking out some of that goron spice maybe. He found the shop that sold flamebreaker gear and was completely unsurprised that they didn’t have any to accommodate his size. He purchased some bulk goron spice for a discount from Gusto (was that the shop's name or the Goron’s name? Both, maybe?) before heading to the single restaurant in town. It was a stone grill with a modest bar, and a rock band calling themselves The Rolling Stones set up in the back corner playing live music. The music was anything but melodious, and did not instill a sense of relaxation, nor did it inspire anyone to dance. He enjoyed it just the same.

He ordered a glass of bourbon on the rocks and was surprised to see actual stones in his drink. He was even more surprised that the drink was cold. 

“Neat, huh?” said a smooth feminine voice attached to a Gerudo vai. She sat beside him. “The stones themselves are cold, they store them in ice chuchu jelly. The stone doesn’t absorb any taste from the chuchu, and because it’s not ice it doesn’t dilute the drink, unlike a noble pursuit back home, which is best drunk before the ice melts, as you know.”

“It’s quite refreshing,” he said. “You must be Ramella.” 

She smiled. “Word travels fast on the volcano, my king.” and in Gerudo, “ _You are more glorious in person than the accounts I have heard.”_

“ _I would not have expected Gerudo to be so far away from the desert. I understand you wish to live here?”_

_“I do. Does this displease you, my sun?”_

_“Quite the contrary. I am pleased to know you find a home in Hyrule. And they treat you well?”_

She smiled brightly. _“It’s a good living_.” 

Just then, the song swelled as the patrons sang along to a clear fan favorite and Ramella joined in:

> I said can't you see that this old boy has been a lonely?  
> And do ya think that you're the only girl around?  
> I bet you think that you're the only woman in town, ah, ooh yeah  
> I said I know it's only rock 'n' roll but I like it  
> I said I know it's only rock 'n' roll but I like it  
> I know it's only rock 'n' roll but I like it….

He looked at the woman sideways as he drank his bourbon and she smiled back at him as she sang along. 

He leaned over to say something to her when a hand clapped on his shoulder. “I’ll have what he’s having, and get him and his ladyfriend another,” Link said. 

Ramella leaned over. “We meet again, Link.” 

“Hi Rami, you’re looking good as always.” 

She smiled at him, “Thank you for the compliment, and the drink. Are you two staying in town tonight?” 

“Yeah, but we have plans, sorry.” Link said, taking a sip from his drink, making a face. “What the fuck is this? Did you brew one of the fire lizards?”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes and took the glass from him. “It’s fire whiskey.” He gestured to the bartender. “Can you make my friend here something for his more delicate tastes?” 

The vai laughed, “You should try the stone fruit sangria, it’s delicious.” Link nodded and the bartender brought him a tall glass with a pinkish-orange liquid. Link took a deep drink and sighed. “Much better!”

> I'm the bleeding volcano  
> I'm so hot for her, I'm so hot for her  
> I'm so hot for her and she's so cold

Ganon listened to the lyrics and finished his third drink as Link finished his second. “Did they write this song for me? I feel like they did.”

Link let out a guffaw. “Come on, the best time to enjoy the hot springs is during the sunset.” They chased a fire elixir with a shot of fire whiskey, which Link swore was no better, but Ganondorf definitely disagreed. He set down a blue rupee and bid their vai friend a good evening before they set off toward the Bridge of Eldin.

Link chose a pool that would have a great view of the sunset, he said. Ganondorf began disrobing then stopped, noticing that Link was watching him. “Are….you not supposed to bathe naked?”

Link flushed, or was it the heat? “No, I think it’s acceptable either way.” 

Ganondorf stripped without further hesitation. He stepped into the scalding water as the Hylian undressed with his back turned to Gan. He set his sights on the horizon until Link splashed into the water a moment later. They both sighed as the water soothed their road weary muscles. 

“Rami was quite interested in you,” Link observed. 

“Hmmmm.” Ganondorf said noncommittally. 

“Will you sleep with her?”

Ganon opened his eyes. “No, would you tell the queen if I did?”

Link gave him a smirk. “If she asked. I was more interested in if I needed to get us one bed or two tonight. Although if I know Rami one bed would be just fine.” Link wagged his eyebrows insinuatingly. 

Ganon let his mind remember another time they had shared a woman. Ganon cursed to himself. He still couldn’t get that damn woman out of his head. “If she is truly interested, she will proposition me. It would be an insult to sleep with a vai without the intent of impregnating her.”

“Really?” 

Ganon nodded. “It’s an old Gerudo custom, and a great honor, but it is also why so many vai prefer the company of each other over voe.” 

“Are...you trying to impregnate Her?”

It took Ganon a minute to realize what he was suggesting. “No, gods no. She’s not Gerudo. The rules don’t apply. Not that it would matter anyway.” he let his anger heat the water around him almost uncomfortably. He wondered if Link felt it. “I could do away with the custom but it is my duty as a male Gerudo...I know it seems primitive. It is entirely up to the vai though, she has complete control over if she wants a baby or not, and plenty of ways to avoid it when she doesn’t.”

“Is half of Gerudo Town expecting?” Link teased, drawing circles on the surface of the water. 

Ganondorf didn’t bother to respond, he watched two Goron children run to their pool, screech to a halt when they saw the two foreigners, and then clamber away wide eyed. He laughed a little. 

“The fierce Ganondorf, scaring children with his bare skin.”

“You _are_ quite the sight to behold.” Link agreed. “I don’t think they receive too many tourists here,” he added quickly. 

“Pity,” Ganon replied, turning to watch the oranges and pinks descend the sky.

If the hot springs were good, the massage bed was heaven. He had no idea how the hell he managed to sleep on that hard bed, except that it came with the best massage of his life. Well, Gerudo massages were good, but they were relaxing in an entirely different way. He woke up feeling better than he had in a long time. He felt ready to take on the day and maybe even go for a run. 

He stepped out into the heat and then went back in to find a fireproof elixir. Okay, maybe a run was a bit ambitious. 

They made it to the Akkala region in good time, and Ganondorf quite enjoyed the transformation of the scenery as they went. Link wanted to show him Tarrey Town, and he wondered if this was a trip to just show him how popular he really was. 

“Why did Zelda agree to have you join me?” Ganondorf asked.

“Like you, I tire of castle life. She knows I need fresh air. She often sends me on diplomatic missions, and sometimes she joins me.”

“I can’t picture her enjoying a caravan.”

“She doesn’t.” Link said, taking a bite from an apple. 

Ganon gave him a questioning look, but decided he should ask her himself. It’s probably what Link would tell him, anyway. 

Tarrey Town was interesting. While Link handled some business with the post and delivering the Goron care package, he wandered around the small town, buying food and supplies for the next leg of their trip. He was planning to make curry for their dinner tonight. Link had been kind enough to provide the first meals, and Ganondorf felt it was time to give him a break and his thanks. He was also a little eager to try the recently acquired spices. 

He met a Gerudo with a baby strapped to her back selling clothing. She was more than happy to speak in her mother tongue and tell him all about her experience in Hyrule and Akkala. He couldn’t ascertain if she loved her husband or simply tolerated him, but in any case she seemed content with her life and was over the moon with Aibnatu, as she called her daughter. 

“Hudson took offense that her name doesn’t end in son, but I don’t see how it can, when she is our daughter.”

It was while they were talking to the Mayor of Tarrey Town, Rhondson’s husband, that Link introduced Ganondorf as an ambassador to the queen. He eyed him carefully to see if he was jesting but it didn’t seem so. Being undeterred, Ganondorf kept to his trajectory, asking questions about the land and getting to know the people. Tarrey Town was a sort of melting pot of different races, and he liked it very much, though they didn’t stay long. 

Apparently Zelda had been in touch with Link and asked that he and Ganondorf continue their trip as a good faith ambassador tour. 

“What does it mean?” Ganondorf asked, tasting the sauce scrupulously, adjusting the salt-spice ratio with his back to his traveling companion. 

“That she wants you to act on behalf of Hyrule.”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. “I know that,” he gestured with his hands, flinging sauce from the ladle in his hand. “I mean, what does she mean by giving me a job?” One he didn’t ask for, he thought to himself.

He removed the pot from the fire and gestured for Link to bring the bowls. “I don’t know her every whim. It’s probably some sort of trial. I’m sure she will explain herself to you when we return.” 

“So now I have to prove myself worthy of her, great.” He ladled the thick meat and vegetable curry into the bowls, passing it between his hands quickly before it could burn his fingers. Link did the same. 

“I would hazard a guess,” Link said, blowing over his spoon to cool the stew. “That if she wants you to participate on her behalf after running off with her belongings after every tryst, then you should take the opportunity. Get her panties out of a bind, as it were.” He snickered.

He groaned. Not again. Was Ganon supposed to be ashamed of his little diversions? He wasn’t. "Mementoes.”

Link laughed. “You left her shoes at the door to her room. You're a _heel_.”

“And hilarious, although your puns are atrocious.” Ganon said with a smile. Always loyal to his queen and love, Link said nothing but his eyes gave him away. They ate in amused silence. 

“This is really good,” Link said, polishing off his bowl.

“Thank you.” Ganon said with relish.

“Do you feel up for a ride through the night?” Link asked after a while. “If we continue on we can be there shortly after midnight.”

“Are you in a hurry to get to the Zora Domain?” 

Link shrugged, “The moon is full, the ride will be easy.”

“Does Zelda wish it so?”

Link smiled and looked up at the falling night sky. “I do.”


	12. Zora

The ride was as easy as Link predicted. The night was quiet except for the howl of wolves, the coo of owls and the hum of the night insects. Ganondorf enjoyed the evening ride, and again the night creatures kept their distance. The one octorok that was dumb enough to pelt a korok seed at Ganon had been charred and left on the shore for the wolves to eat as a peace offering. 

“It’s eerie, the way they circle but never come near.” Link muttered. 

Ganondorf smiled, his teeth and eyes gleaming in the moonlight. “Being the King of Demons has its merits.”

They arrived just as the moon started to dip in the sky. Link procured a bed for Ganondorf and then set off. “Where are you going?”

Link’s eyes glittered like just about everything else in the Zora Domain. “To see a friend.” 

At first, Ganondorf thought he’d never sleep between the roar of the falls, the cool moist air, and the way the bed swished beneath him like he was out to sea. He sunk into the mattress so deeply and the silk sheets were warmer than they appeared once wrapped around him and the rushing water soon became background noise much the same as wildlife did when on the trail. He was so tired that he was almost surprised how the falls lulled him into a deep sleep.

He woke up so refreshed he practically bounded out of bed and into the atrium. As he passed into the light of the morning he let his senses explore his surroundings. He smelled salt and fish, and though he didn’t care for fish the smell was not overwhelming or even unpleasant. His flesh felt...sticky, though the air was cool. The air was heavy with condensation and his long hair felt heavy on his head already, the mist clinging to it like a sponge. He drew the long strands into a top knot quickly in an effort to keep it from sticking to his bare skin. He was feeling a little under dressed for the first time in Hyrule, or, at least, ill dressed, the silk clung to his skin uncomfortably. He considered changing back into his riding clothes but those would just become heavy with the damp. 

He looked around, observing the semi-aquatic race. There were so many variations, and he wasn’t entirely sure what most of them were. He could guess their evolution based on their head fins, but even then he could only confidently name a few subspecies: shark, stingray, fish. Perhaps the most interesting, however, is that they were all nearly unadorned, and wore no clothing at all. Ganondorf smiled at that. He was curious about their smooth bodies, and how they managed modesty, but if he remembered correctly the Zora laid eggs, so perhaps sexual intercourse was not part of their reproduction at all.

He peeled his shirt off, the friction of the wet cloth against his skin grating. If only he could get rid of his blasted pants. 

Link came bounding up the stairs with a spring in his step. “Ganondorf, I am sorry friend. Last night I was so tired I should have mentioned that Laflat will make a pair of greaves for you. If you would come with me I will introduce you.”

They traveled the winding staircases, and Ganondorf thought for sure he would get lost trying to find his way back. Laflat talked quickly, apparently Link had sent word and materials ahead and so all that was left was measuring for the tailoring. 

“Will they be like yours?” Ganondorf asked, eyeing Link’s skin tight gear as they went to meet King Dorephan and his son. 

“Yes. They are made out of quick drying fabric that fits like a second skin. I think that you will like them, perhaps as much as your Gerudo clothes.”

“It doesn’t leave much to the imagination.” Ganondorf said, raising an eyebrow as he made eye contact with his friend. The blue of his suit matched his eyes. 

“It’s not tight, look.” He raised his arm for Ganondorf to touch the fabric. It was smooth to the touch, not unlike silk, but thicker and slicker with the moisture. He tugged at the sleeve and was surprised to feel how much stretch it had. 

He was also surprised by the slight blush that crept over the Hylian’s neck and into his cheeks at the inspection. Fully taking advantage of the moment, Ganon let his fingertips glide over the material that covered his biceps before letting his hand fall away. 

“Hmmm, it does feel quite nice, especially considering this environment,” he said unaffectedly. He secretly thrilled at the way Link fought to keep his composure, though it was a little unexpected. After all, nothing had happened since the summer solstice and he was personally convinced that it was a singular moment in time and wouldn’t happen again. At least, that’s what he had been telling himself.

King Dorephan and Prince Sidon greeted them with a breakfast spread. Unfortunately for Ganondorf, most of it was fish, he thought dryly. Still, he had himself a cream cheese bagel with smoked salmon (then picked off the salmon, which Link happily ate from off his plate) and a large portion of fruit to make up for the light meal. 

Prince Sidon was very enthusiastic and invited him and Link on a tour of the surrounding areas. Link explained that Ganon didn’t have proper attire but Ganondorf was undeterred, saying he could follow them up the paths at his own pace. He’d like that anyway, he told them, so that he could really take in the nature of the region. Sidon seemed pleased at that, and gave Ganondorf directions to a swimming hollow near the Veiled Falls. 

Link clearly wanted to follow his friend but offered to walk with Ganondorf, but he shooed him off, assuring him that he would be fine and would catch up with them in an hour or so. The two shot off down a waterfall and Ganondorf rolled his eyes. Okay, well if there was one area that Link excelled over Ganondorf it would be swimming. Ganondorf wouldn’t drown, but he was far from being a good swimmer himself. And who the fuck swims up waterfalls anyway?

On the way he came across some inscribed memorials with a fragmented story written on them. He would be sure to ask the Prince to tell him the tale in its entirety. 

As much as he enjoyed the surrounding area and magnificent falls, he thought that the most welcome part was his pants finally having the chance to dry. 

Even with his meandering, he reached the pool in record timing. It wasn’t nearly as far as they had made it sound, though the climb was precarious in spots. He still managed to make it to the Veiled Falls well before lunch, their appointed meet up time. He easily found the enclosed grotto and immediately realized he had made a mistake.

He heard them before he saw them, and there was no mistaking the sounds they were making. It was something he had never heard before, two men moaning in pleasure, locked together below the surface of the water. His eyes widened and he screeched to a halt, catching the sight of Link holding onto a rock ledge, his back to the red finned prince who was rocking against the much smaller man with such force water splashed out of the pool. Sidon was leaning over him, his mouth on the juncture of Link’s shoulder and neck, and it looked like he was _biting_ him. They were so engrossed in their rhythmic embrace that they didn’t notice his presence at first. 

For a split second, he considered sticking around to watch, curious about so many things, but he remembered the courtesy Link had once granted him when he was found under the queen’s skirts, and decided to leave them to it. He hadn’t managed to turn away before Sidon locked eyes with him, looking up in surprise and stuttering to a halt, eliciting a loud groan from Link, who then also noticed Ganondorf turning to leave. 

“So sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Link and Sidon started to blubber apologies and excuses but Gan cut them off, “No, no, I am much earlier than expected and not that hungry anyway. Uh, I’ll see you back in the Domain.” And, because he really couldn’t help himself, “Enjoy the rest of your afternoon,” he said, turning just to catch Link’s eye with a sly grin. If Link could have gotten any redder, he did. 

Ganon chuckled to himself as he made his exit, hearing murmurs behind him but staying true to his word, he didn’t seek out to hear what the conversation had turned to, but he did hear another cry as they clearly went back to what they were doing just as he stepped out into the sunlight.

Holy fuck. He had never heard another man make those noises, and certainly not two men together. He was left with his imagination to fill in the details of what was happening below the water’s surface. Of course, he knew that men fucked each other, but he hadn’t ever really considered the mechanics of it. At least, not the way that he was picturing it now, having been an unintended witness. 

He couldn’t help the unbidden thoughts that continued to race across his mind, replaying the vision and adding bits of his limited experience with Link. Before, he had considered the possibility that he and Link might jerk each other off, or even suck one another’s cocks, but now he was aroused by a completely different scenario. He was getting hard just thinking about what it would be like to be the prince, putting his cock inside another man. Were Zora as well endowed as Gerudo, he wondered? He was not used to such musings, as he hardly ever encountered men of his stature or larger, and had never speculated about the size of their dicks. 

He rubbed his hand over his face, trying to clear his thoughts, and considered stopping to relieve himself. It had been a week, and he had rarely gone without a woman in his bed for longer than a few days. Remembering how the material of his sirwal would cling to him when he returned to the moist air of the Domain, he decided it would be better to take care of it now than be known as the queen’s ambassador with a hard-on. 

He sought out a number of trees to slip behind and pulled the offending flesh out of his sirwal, wrapping his hand around it and began to stroke it in a familiar cadence. He thought about Zelda, her lithe body and tight wet cunt, the way she clearly liked it rough. He felt himself swell and liquid gather at the tip, which he spread over the head and down his shaft. He increased his pace, when unbidden thoughts of the way she seemed to be using him as some sort of pawn pissed him off so much he lost his edge.

Fuck. His mind went back to what started him on this trajectory, the noises coming from the cave, completely different than the groans he had heard Link make when he was inside Zelda. 

No, he didn’t want to think about Zelda. He let his mind focus on Link, and what Prince Sidon had been doing to him, the way Link dug his hands into the side of the pool for dear life, gasping as he was being filled. Ganon recalled his memories of Link’s naked body, wondering what it would be like to put his cock in his mouth.

His breath hitched as he felt his balls contract, focusing tight quick strokes at the head of his dick until he came, leaning his head against the tree and letting his semen stick to bark like a lewd declaration of his frustration. 

He took a deep breath and straightened, tucking himself back into his pants before heading back to the Domain feeling a little lighter. He stopped off to wash his hands and face in one of the many pools and thought about what he’d eat for lunch.

He forgot about the damn fish. Seafood soup, seafood paella, seafood curry. He tried to order some curry and asked if they could make it without the seafood. He was fairly certain he could handle seafood broth as long as it was well spiced.

The restaurant manager came out to speak to him. “Just so we understand, you want the curry.”

“Yes,” he could feel his mouth tighten into a line.

“But no seafood?” the manager tucked his hands behind him and smiled nervously.

“Yeah, can you just...not add the seafood?” Ganondorf’s eye twitched a little.

“So, like, no fish?” 

“Yeah. No fish. Exactly.”

“Sorry- do you have an allergy?” 

“Not...exactly. Yes. Yeah I have an allergy to fish.” he said as calmly as he could manage, adding a smile for good measure.

The manager nodded and scurried off to the kitchen.

About twenty minutes later he came back with a steaming plateful of rice and curry. Ganondorf thanked him just as Link sat down beside him and smiled wide. 

“Hey.”

Ganon gave him a smirk as he took a bite of his curry. “Hey.”

Link folded, unable to hold his gaze and looked down, “Sorry about-”

“Is it just me or does everything here taste like seafood?” Ganondorf changed the subject to save Link the trouble of an awkward conversation. But also everything tasted like seafood.

He gratefully accepted the bailout. “Because everything here is seafood?”

Ganondorf went to take another bite and pulled up a chunk of white chewy meat. He spit it out after barely biting into it. “Fucking crab. Is that crab?” he said. “I said no seafood…”

Link reached over and plucked the crab from his spoon. 

“Didn’t you eat already?” 

Link smiled and nodded, licking his fingers clean. “It would be a crime to let good crab go to waste.

Ganondorf snickered. “At least it’s not fish.”

Once Ganondorf picked up his new pants he felt more agreeable to spending a couple more days in Zora’s Domain, to Link’s delight. Ganondorf was going to starve to death here but by the way he barely saw Link he thought it was worth the sacrifice for his friend. 

Prince Sidon had a hard time making eye contact with him during dinner, and it probably didn’t help that Ganondorf was being a shit, sliding euphemisms in innocently whenever he could. Each time he did, Link would put a hand on his neck and smile into his drink or food or hand. Sidon would flush a handsome blue color and they all would pretend they had no idea anything untoward was said.

Ganondorf made himself scarce, creating little jobs for himself to do to stay out of Link and Sidon’s...plans. He set about collecting Luminous stones as a sort of reason to head out into the outside world, and thus made great friends with a Zora named Ledo. He had also pried the story of the slate memorials from Sidon but was almost regretful that he did, seeing the quiet sadness descend on all who were within earshot. 

“Your sister sounds as if she were a wonderful woman.”

“She was,” both Link and Sidon said together. 

When he got bored on the last day he took up a bet with the tailor regarding a lynel atop of Ploymus Mountain. The hardest part was finding the damn path. The Lynel held almost no challenge whatsoever, except for the part where it was resistant to his lightning magic. He was pleased to find that he had to actual fight the creature and took great pleasure in wrestling the wounded beast to the ground and choking the life out of it with his bare hands. 

“That was _amazing_!” exclaimed a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Link unknock an arrow and relax. Sidon clapped. “No wonder Link likes you. What brute force! That was...well that was brutal but sexy.”

“Sidon, okay, he gets it.” Link said, smiling He handed Ganon a scythe and began to gather shock arrows from the clearing. Sidon skipped after him, pointing out arrows as he found them. 

Ganon harvested the corpse for monster parts before hacking the head off. 

“A little gory and unnecessary isn’t it?” Sidon said quietly to Link. Ganon ignored him. 

“Why are you up here? Did I stumble upon another favorite spot?” 

Sidon immediately shut his mouth and looked at Link helplessly.

“Gan, don’t be a dick.” Gan opened his mouth to protest but Link went on, “That lightning strike was hard to mistake. We weren’t far so we came up here to investigate.”

“You came to a well known lynel territory to investigate?” Ganon looked at him and Sidon.

“He thought you might need help.” Sidon attempted. Link winced and shrugged apologetically.

“Right.” Ganon felt a raindrop hit his nose and he looked up. “Going to rain, see you later.” He turned to head down the mountain path. 

“Wait, hey! Gan!” He turned around to see Link holding out two shields, grinning wide. Sidon looked worried. “Wanna race to the bottom?” 

“Are you nuts? I can’t swim that well, you win.” Ganon grumbled as the light drops turned to large splashes. 

Link hopped onto the smaller shield and slid down to him, leaning back on the shield to stop beside him. “Wanna try it?” 

And that’s how Sidon talked Ganon into leaving the lynel head behind, promising that a horn would be sufficient (Link refused to add the entire head to his inventory) and that he would personally vouch for the deed. It’s also how Ganon learned how shield surf, broke two shields and tore a gash from his thigh to his hip when he careened off the path and into a jagged rock outcropping. 

When they were back in the Domain Link helped him clean up the cut and applied healing elixir to the gash. Sidon insisted that Ganon did great for his first try and took the Lynel horn and the greaves to Laflat to patch them before they left on the morrow. 

They spent the evening dining in Sidon’s apartments like old friends, which Gan supposed they were now. They drank way too much and ate too much (Ganon felt like seafood wasn’t so bad if you drank enough to drown the taste), and laughed about the day’s adventures. 

“Okay, but seriously, what were you doing up there?” Gan asked. 

Link and Sidon flushed. “It’s not always about sex, Gan.” Link said. “It was just a date.”

He was actually surprised he was being so straightforward. “I didn’t say anything about sex.” Ganon quipped. 

Sidon cleared his throat and reached out to brush Link’s arm. Link scooted toward him and pulled him down for a kiss. And soon Gan realized he had been forgotten completely and snuck out of the room without either of them even noticing.

Ganon was awakened by Link delivering his patched pants and the purple rupee Laflat owed him from their bet. “You’re awfully chipper this morning,” Ganon huffed, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He shivered as he got up. 

“The rain has stopped.” Link said, looking away from him as he walked off toward the bathroom to relieve himself. “You’ll probably want to wear your riding pants. They’ll dry out quickly once we’re out of the Domain.”

“Good, because I wasn’t sure how I was going to get them over this fucking gash.” 

“Oh yeah,” Link said, pulling out another potion. “I brought you some more.” Gan took it and immediately started to apply it. “So I’ll see you near the statue when you’re ready to go.” Link said as he left his room.

Sidon offered to take them as far as Inogo Bridge, and Ganondorf was smart enough to claim an interest in checking out the ruins just ahead. He thanked Sidon for his hospitality, and Sidon clasped his hands and thanked him warmly for “being a good friend.” 

Ganondorf had barely turned away before Link and the Zora embraced in a heated kiss. Ganondorf felt a little pang of jealousy at their steadfast relationship. Ganondorf had plenty of physical intimacy, but he was not so foolish as to not realize that those two were clearly in love, and it seemed so natural to see them together like that, after he had gotten to know them both a bit better he didn’t know how anyone couldn’t see it. 

He wondered absently if everyone just fell in love with the hero. Or if he’d ever have someone who would adore him the way that Link easily loved Zelda, or Sidon. He had questions, but they could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so blown away by how many of you have read my story so far! This started off as a whim and I have to tell you that I"ve written at least 20 chapters at this point and I'm *still going*
> 
> Gan is just so fun to write I can't stop!
> 
> Anyway, a great big THANK YOU for the first 5k readers,  
> Enjoy your week!
> 
> -GL


	13. Kakariko

“What’s next?”

“We’re heading to Hateno, but we’ll stay in Kakariko for tonight. We will be staying in Hateno for a few days, but if you still want to, we can check out Lurelin Village after.” 

They reached Kakariko around nightfall, and Link set them up in the inn then hurried off to see Impa. “She will end me if I don’t stop by tonight.”

Ganon wandered the small village, seeing it in its entirety in under 20 minutes. The woman in the general store was delightfully sassy and pointed him up the hill to watch fireflies and maybe catch a blupee sighting. He bought a bottle of wine, some cheese and a loaf of bread then headed up the hill, happy to be eating anything but seafood.

“Got any to share?” Link asked, sitting beside Ganondorf to let his legs dangle over the edge of the cliff. 

"I thought you would be longer. How is the old Sheikah?”" He offered the bread and cheese to Link and he tore off chunks of each. He took a swig directly from the bottle of wine before responding.

“She asked many questions about how Paya is doing, and has much unsolicited advice that I am sure the queen will love receiving.” 

“Paya hates me,” Ganondorf remarked. Just thinking of the castle was putting him in a foul mood. 

“Paya...is not a fan of men.”

“She seems to like you just fine.” Ganondorf rebutted.

Link gave him a funny look. “Am I only ever to be a man, then?” Link asked. 

Well that was a loaded statement, and a lot to unpack. “You can be whatever you like,” Ganon brushed him off, thought better of it. “Do you prefer they? I remember you said you sometimes crossdress but I hadn’t considered-” 

“No, he is fine for now.” Link said quickly before returning to the subject. “Paya lost her virginity to me,” he said matter-of-factly. “That could have gone either way, but I believe she either thinks she loves me, or she’s grateful that she was able to discover herself without falling in love.” He ripped off a chunk of bread. “It’s hard to tell.” He said with his mouth full.

“I thought she was a lesbian.” Ganon said thoughtfully.

Link smiled. “She is.”

Ganondorf balked. “Why did she let me finger her?” 

Link laughed. “I think she was curious, but large cocks aren’t for everyone you know.” 

Ganondorf ignored this blatant recall of their previous threesome. Foursome? “So she’s bisexual?” 

“If you only speak in absolutes, you will never make friends with her,” Link chuckled.

That seemed to make sense. Not everything is always black and white, and he should know. “I...think I might be bisexual.” He said, taking a long draft of the wine.

Link nodded but didn’t press further. That was mildly disappointing. 

“It’s nice and quiet here.” Ganon remarked. 

“A sleepy town,” Link agreed amicably. 

Link touched his arm and put a finger to his lips, pointing behind them while slowly pulling the tablet out of its holster. Gan looked over his right shoulder and saw a flash of blue light. He shifted slightly to get a better look, but it moved too quickly for him to see it clearly. He heard the whir of the tablet’s camera and the creature was gone.

“Was that a blupee?” Gan asked as Link leaned over to show him the photo he had captured. “What an interesting creature. I’d have thought it was a myth if I hadn’t seen it myself.”

“So what have been some highlights of this trip so far?” Link asked, taking another swig from the bottle.

“You mean aside from getting the fuck away from the castle?” he asked sardonically.

“You hate it that much?”

Gan took the bottle back. “Of course not.” What would be the point of answering honestly? The answer was complicated and just now he didn't feel like talking about it anyway. “There’s been something to love everywhere we’ve been. The hot springs, the Zora Domain is beautiful, the diversity of that little town you helped build, the mountainsides that glimmered with luminous stone. There's a lot more variety here than in our little wasteland, as The Queen likes to refer to it.” Dammit, bitter again. 

“Sidon liked you,” Link said, drawing the conversation back.

“Sidon likes  _ you _ .” Gan said, smirking. 

Link smiled brightly. “Yeah, it’s pretty obvious isn’t it?”

“Are things serious between you two?” he couldn’t stop his mouth from saying it as soon as the thought crossed his mind. 

Link shrugged. “I love him.”

“I noticed.” Gan said more flatly than he had meant to. He watched the fireflies light up the hill.

“You don’t need to be jealous.”

“Jealous? Of what?” Gan bristled. He didn’t want the conversation to be about him. “I just don’t get it.”

Link watched him, waiting without comment. 

“You love Zelda.” Ganondorf said weakly, as if that was anything to not get.

“And you want to be king of the Gerudo and of Hyrule. Does that mean you want one more than the other? Or are they different and thus both worthy of your protection?” 

“Ah.” he thought he understood. He also thought he didn’t love anyone so it was hard to understand how he could love multiple people at once. It sounded exhausting.

“You know,” Ganondorf started, unable to help himself. “I thought Zora laid eggs.”

Link choked on his bread, having inhaled it instead of swallowing. “Are you suddenly interested in Zora mating practices?” he wheezed.

Ganon shrugged, passing the bottle to Link. “I’m just very curious.”

“It depends on the subspecies, really,” he took a swig. “But it's kind of irrelevant. I’m pretty sure two males cannot lay an egg together.” he teased.

Ganondorf smirked, “That sounds logical. What I know I have learned by way of observation, you understand.” Yep, he just said that. He wondered if he'd ever learn to shut his mouth.

Link caught his eye. “If you wanted first hand experience you only had to ask and it could have been arranged.”

Ganon felt something akin to arousal in his stomach, but not as pronounced and followed by a bitter taste in his mouth. “Forget it, don’t be condescending.”

“I’m not.” it wasn’t defensive but it still annoyed him. 

Ganondorf lumbered up and headed back to the inn. 

Gan threw himself into the too small bed and it groaned heavily under his weight. His feet hung off the edge annoyingly. He was frustrated and trying not to take it out on his traveling partner. It wasn’t his fault he had spent the last few days with a gnawing pressure in his groin that would not subside. Okay, it wasn’t intentionally Link’s fault, anyway. He wondered if he had time to rub one out before Link returned. 

He decided he didn’t care and kicked his pants off and climbed beneath the blanket, not that it would hide much. He’d have to make it quick, he thought to himself as he halfheartedly played with himself. He sighed heavily at the ceiling, trying to focus on relieving the ache. It was going to be a long couple of weeks on the road if he didn’t figure out something more satisfying than masturbating in the dark and behind trees.

His half hard cock was easily manipulated into full tumescence. He used two hands to bring himself up quickly, twisting the top hand over and back down, buiilding up  a natural rhythm, urging his incessant flesh into an even higher state of arousal.  He pressed his shaft to his abdomen, caressing the underside with fast light strokes until the tease was too much and he encircled his girth again.  He bit back a moan and thrust up into his own grip-

And the door opened. He froze. The light in the hallway illuminated his face. The door closed. Gan evened out his breathing as best he could. He heard his roommate shuffle into the room as he attempted to flatten his palm against his groin. Goddess, he had been so close it hurt. 

“Don’t stop on my account.” Link said, as he slowly headed to the bathroom and closed the door. A moment later the shower turned on. 

Gan’s body roared to life under his fingertips and he swallowed hard, mind blank.  _ What just happened _ ? Did Link want him to continue, or was he being sarcastic? No, Link usually meant exactly what he said. And so what if he had been caught? After what he had witnessed in that grotto surely a little self stimulation was barely worth mentioning. And Link had left him alone to finish, so, why not?

Gan let his hand move back into its familiar position, tugging a little more gently to counteract the sensitivity of losing his edge. He thought about strong thighs wrapping around his hips and what it would feel like to be pressed up against his male companion. He was so engrossed in his fantasy that he didn’t notice that the water had been shut off, or that the door had opened. 

He let out a surprised exhale and stopped when he noticed his fantasy leaning against the doorframe in the dark. As Gan’s eyes had adjusted to the lack of light he could see the outline of his naked chest and a pair of form fitting shorts. 

He felt himself throb in reaction to being watched. He bit his lip, and began to move his hand again, back to slow strokes, wordlessly acknowledging that he was okay with being watched, maybe even wanted to be, but the blanket was still hiding him from plain sight. 

Gan felt another pulse and heat pool in his abdomen at the realization. Why not? Isn’t this what he wanted? 

Link moved very slowly toward him, and Gan tried to quiet his breathing. Link climbed onto the edge of the bed, easing Gan’s legs wider to make room for him. His weight trapped the blanket between his legs as he made eye contact. Gan’s hand faltered under the scrutiny but his flesh was rock hard. Just as slowly, calculatedly, Link tugged the edge of the blanket down, the gentle friction caused his overheated skin to leak a bead of precum over his thumb as he continued his torturous movements over flesh that was begging for release now. The cool air was a welcome relief as Gan had begun to sweat and his back was sticking to the sheets. He could feel Link’s heavy breath tickle his skin. 

Link’s fingers clasped his so gently he felt himself shiver and his flesh scream. He stopped in shock, weighing his options with this unexpected scenario. The hand over his was gentle but calloused. Link looked at him for permission, must have seen what he was looking for and then guided Gan’s fingers to move, which he did tentatively, needfully, gratefully. Link’s hand followed his movements, feeling for grip, speed, and who knew what else. He didn’t touch Gan at all, just covered his hand, learning. 

Another larger bead of fluid dripped from the tip and Link caught it on his finger. Gan was coming unglued and Link had barely even touched him.

Gan watched Link study him in the dark, he could swear he saw Link lick his lips. 

The passive hand that had been on Link’s thigh experimentally gripped the base with the same pressure he was using to follow his strokes, and Gan’s hand stuttered out of tempo. Link’s hand nudged Gan's out of the way and took over silently. He climbed over Gan’s thighs, pressing them together so he could sit comfortably. The movement put a delicious pressure on his balls and caused still more fluid to pulse from him. 

Link let out a tiny sound of satisfaction as Ganon throbbed in his hands as they worked in tandem, up and down exactly as Gan showed him. 

Link glanced up occasionally, but was engrossed in his ministrations. He smiled when Gan’s head hit the headboard, unable to hold itself up any longer. Link loosened his grip to feather light touches and Gan made a strangled noise against his will. He was so high strung he couldn’t verbalize what he needed even if he wanted to.

Gan’s hands fisted in the sheets as he tried to ease his labored breathing. His skin stuck to the sheet and he tried to kick the blanket off. Link let him go completely so he could help disentangle the blanket and push it off the bed. 

Gan was either really relieved to have a respite from the strain deep in his loins, or he was desperately inwardly demanding release and he couldn’t tell which. He was still trying to remember how to speak when he felt hair tickle his thigh and hot breath against his groin. 

He failed miserably to stop the low moan from escaping as Link’s tongue slowly traced the ridge from the base to the frenulum, making small licks across that sensitive divot. His cock kicked on its own, that glorious mouth following its erratic movements with kisses, tracing the head whenever it landed against his abdomen. 

“Hnnnghh” Gan didn’t even realize he was making any sound at all until Link responded with a soft _uhnghh_ of his own. He rewarded another sound with his lips wrapping around him, his hands finally, finally rejoining the assist. Gan tried to still his hips, but couldn’t. He tried to slow down his breathing, but couldn’t. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he gripped the headboard as that hot mouth sucked him, hands pumping him expertly like they had done this hundreds of times. 

Gan wasn’t sure if he was just that pent up or if this was the best blowjob this side of a thousand years. He pushed his hips further into the bed to stop himself from fucking his face. His back arched the way a woman’s did when he was going down on her. Fuck, he was losing control.

His hips rocked on their own, and his breaths were ragged, Link suckled the head while those hands undulated around his shaft in deliciously tight wet strokes. As Gan reached close to the edge of his sanity Link flicked his tongue over the tip, his hands coaxing him into letting go. 

Gan’s grip on the headboard tightened and he heard it crack in sync with his restraint. Gan tried to warn him but the coil suddenly snapped and he came silently, breath caught in a harsh shudder as Link milked him, emptying him onto his abdomen with a satisfied whimper. Gan’s entire body was shaking in the aftermath and his eyes couldn’t focus for a solid minute.

He hadn’t noticed Link get up at all. He was barely aware of Link returning from the bathroom with a warm towel for Gan. He took it and cleaned himself off, picking his pants up from the floor and slipping them back on. Link had returned to his bed without a word, and a few minutes later his breathing evened out and the only sounds emitted from the room were soft snores. How the fuck did he manage to fall asleep so quickly after that, Ganon wondered. His body was exhausted but his mind was full of adrenaline.

Sometime in the night Gan moved the mattress to the floor so at least his feet wouldn’t have so far to dangle. His back and hips hurt from the extra strain of trying to stay curled on the small bed. He finally fell into a restless slumber, Link’s easy breaths lulling him to sleep.

He wondered if he should have offered to return the favor, but Link gave zero indication and Gan was too spent to ask questions. He supposed that this definitively answered the question of if he was bisexual or not. And he was hard again to his dismay. Being this horny all the time was really starting to get to him. He just really needed to fuck someone, anyone. It had nothing to do with Link, really, he just needed to get laid so that urge would subside.

In the morning, Link didn’t mention a thing, so Ganondorf followed suit. He wondered halfheartedly if he should at least thank his friend, but he didn’t want to  bring it up or make things awkward, and thanks seemed suspiciously like vulnerability. It’s not like they had been truly intimate; they didn’t even touch or kiss. Plus, Link had seemed so unaffected afterwards Gan was convinced that it must have just been to assuage his curiosity and nothing more. 

When they checked out in the morning, Gan mentioned that the bed might need to be mended.

“You broke the bed?” The innkeeper had said angrily, “Don’t you think you should pay for that?” 

Gan’s anger flared. “Perhaps you should have beds that can accommodate more than just Hylians, you racist twat.” 

Link pulled him back and tossed a copper rupee on the desk. “That should cover it, get a bigger bed alright?” 

Link pulled him out of the inn. “Holy Hylia, Gan, can you calm your shit please?”

“Fucking backwater towns-”

“How many Gerudo do you think they see out here?”

Gan shut his mouth. He hadn’t seen any since they left the Zora Domain. Link was right, he was being a little harsh, not that he was about to apologize for it. 

“Have you ever visited a Great Fairy?” Link asked changing the subject. Ganondorf accepted the bailout and shook his head. “I think you’ll like them. She will be able to mend your greaves so the patches won’t be a weak spot.”

For the first time since last night, he looked directly at Gan and smiled. “And if she likes you, she might offer some upgrades to your other garments.”

“And how will I know if she likes me?” Gan asked.

“She’ll kiss you.” 


	14. Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gan and Link make it to Hateno, and Gan is forced to Use His Words (TM).

The fields outside of Fort Hateno were humbling. Ganondorf muttered about the mechanical war machines from The Great War, and Link listened with rapt attention. Ganondorf did not sound too pleased with his part in the uprising and the destruction it had caused, but was surprised when Link informed him that the same monstrous constructions were what killed him during the Calamity, the one that was named after him.

He cursed to himself, but there was no changing the past and he had paid for his sins with his life and those who loved him. It was devastating though, that once he had caused this beautiful land great destruction in the search of power. He considered that he promised he would do it again if the queen continued to rebuff him, and as it was, he was running out of patience. Would he really be willing to do it again? 

His stomach tightened and he pushed the thoughts from his mind. He’d deal with it later.

As they strode into another quaint village, similar to Kakariko, Link banked a right and headed over a small stream. He led them to a modest home and dismounted, his horse trotting to the small stable with familiarity. 

“I’ll bring some fresh water and feed the horses. We will be staying here for a few days, while we check on how things are going here.

Ganondorf was about to ask where exactly they would be staying when he noticed a sign in front of the house with Link’s name on it. “This is your home?”

Link nodded, “I need a place of my own outside of the capital.” Link unlocked the door and motioned Ganondorf in, who had to duck to clear the door head. It was as modest and practical on the inside as it was on the outside, but it was not uncomfortable. 

“I’m not quite equipped for guests here,” he said apologetically. 

“I’m not interested in putting you out of your home, I can stay at the inn” Ganon said. Link’s impassive face descended to his surprise. He had become accustomed to his relaxed expression while out on the road and forgot how cold he could be. Had he inadvertently offended the Hylian?

“If you think that would be more suitable, don’t let me stop you.” 

Ganon considered this. Not the first time he’s said that but this time it seemed to hold a different meaning. Was he imagining things? “Perhaps we can discuss again after dinner.”

Link nodded and they headed into town for a bit of shopping and sightseeing. Link swore that Hateno had the best hard cider in Hyrule, and as Ganondorf had never had any, Link insisted they bring home an assortment. 

Link set out to make pumpkin soup and Ganondorf helped prepare vegetables and the kitchen for the meal. They chatted amicably about the town and the research laboratory that Link promised they could visit tomorrow, along with the beach if he was so inclined. 

“Beach? Here?” 

“I know it doesn’t seem like we’re connected due to the cliff shores, but yes, the beach is less than a thirty minute walk. Though it’s possible it’s been overrun by monsters again.”

Ganondorf smiled at that, and Link followed suit. He had been out of practice and it would be nice to get some aggression out. 

They cleaned up dinner together in amicable silence. Link opened the upstairs windows before heading to the bathroom to shower after their time on the road and told him to make himself at home. 

Ganon set up a bedroll on the floor of the bedroom as it was clear there was very little space to accommodate him elsewhere. He could have moved the kitchen table and slept downstairs but he didn’t feel comfortable rearranging the area to make space for him. 

Of course, he could have stayed at the inn but Link’s earlier reaction told him that it would be better if he accepted his hospitality. 

He opened another jug of the alcoholic cider and poured himself a glass. This one, he believed, was a spring blend of crab apple and cherry blossoms. It was very tart but had a sweet floral undertone that made it quite drinkable. 

He headed back to the upstairs room which had trapped the heat of the late afternoon sun. Even with the window wide open, the breeze did little to nothing to cool the room. His Gerudo clothing may have kept him cool but the humidity made the sweat cling to him and thus his clothes. He took off his shirt, making a face at the stench emanating. He returned to the kitchen and fumbled below the sink until he found a bar of lye soap and a bucket. He could easily wash his clothes in the stream outside and knocked on the bathroom door before opening it a crack. 

“I’m going to wash my clothes, would you like me to add yours as well?”

“Sure, thank you. The soap is below the sink.” Came the voice from the shower.

“I know I found it already.” Ganon retrieved Link’s discarded clothes and retreated, heading to the stream. 

Seeing that Link’s home was just on the outskirts of town and no one was likely to pass by, he peeled off the remainder of his travel soiled clothing. He was more than happy to take a dip in the stream to cool off before setting to work on the clothing, scrubbing the sweat and grime of the road out. It wasn’t difficult work but it was cathartic. 

He hung the clothing up outside to drip dry before heading back in. Link was sitting at the kitchen table with a bare knee tucked up under his arm, and he was checking something on the sheikah slate and absently sipping cider. 

“What do you think?” Link said without looking up.

Ganon realized that Link was sitting at the table entirely naked, water dripping from his wet head onto his bare chest. “Oh, I like it very much.” he said as he let his eyes roam over his companion’s body. _Easy there, Gan_.

“Hmmm, the crab apple makes it a little more sour than I prefer, but it has a nice smooth finish.”

Ganon almost slapped himself in the face. “Heh, yes, that is exactly what I was talking about.” He chuckled to himself as he rifled through his things for a comb. Link looked up and smiled at the Gerudo’s back. 

“Did you need to shower?”

“I washed up in the stream outside. Please don’t be offended, but I saw how small your shower is.” He looked at Link momentarily. “Although, I would greatly like to take off these wet shorts, and it hardly seems you would object.”

The flash of a mischievous grin crossed Link’s face before settling into a more neutral line. Still his eyes gave him away as usual. He gestured, palm up as if in invitation. “Please. It’s too hot in here for clothes, and I hardly ever get to just be naked.”

Ganondorf smiled, “You’d enjoy Gerudo Town, then, as casual nudity raises no eyebrows at all.” He slipped the wet shorts off and laid them over the back of a chair. 

Link smiled at him, “Are voe allowed to visit now?”

“With express permission from the king. Although…” he eyed Link and seemed to be weighing his next words carefully. “You would probably cause quite a stir.”

“If I was naked in Gerudo Town?” he cocked an eyebrow. 

He laughed and shrugged evasively. “Or perhaps your presence just in general.” He swallowed his pride a little. It was unlike him to feel shy even whilst naked, but last night had affected him more than he was willing to admit and he was having a tough time reading Link’s signals.

Link stopped tapping on the screen before setting it face down on the table and leaning forward. “And who exactly would find it stirring?”

Ganondorf finished his glass of cider and refilled it before responding casually. “I can only speak for myself now, can’t I?” He relished the blush that covered Link’s face and creeped down his chest. Maybe he wasn’t so unaffected after all. He wanted to play the game but his body was going to give him away. He shifted in his chair in an attempt to provide some cover.

“It’s healing up very nicely,” Link said, gesturing to the scab forming on Gan’s thigh. 

Okay that wasn’t clear. He smoothly transitioned away from flirting. “Is my bedroll okay where I set it?” 

“It’s more than okay. I apologize I can’t offer you my bed.” his face darkened as he realized the implication of his words. “I-I only meant that...it definitely cannot accommodate your size.”

“ _Is it your bed we are concerned about?”_ he said in Gerudo, delighting in the fluster of his friend. Ganon gave him a rakish grin. He wondered if he’d take the bait and felt himself react just a fraction at the suggestion. In his current state of undress that wouldn’t do. 

Link took him up on his challenge. _“Which would you prefer?”_

“I prefer heading to bed. It’s been a rough day on the road.” He backed away again. Was this a trap? He always felt so comfortable saying exactly what he meant but something about Link made him question everything.

He rinsed his cup in the sink before heading up the stairs. It was still warm upstairs but not as hot as the cooler night air swept through the window. 

Shortly after Gan settled in, the lights were extinguished and Link pattered up the steps, toeing at the man on the floor so he could step around him. Ganon resisted the urge to pull him down with him. He wasn’t entirely sure how to go about this but he was hardly one to squander the perfect opportunity again. 

Gan’s thoughts raced in the dark. Being naked and alone with this man that he was clearly attracted to had been too tempting. Surely this was a setup, but Link had flushed so prettily downstairs that he wondered if the strategy was to let Ganondorf take the lead.

Of course, he could probably get away with it in Zelda’s bed, but who knew when that might be, and honestly he kind of wanted his first male sexual experience to be his and his alone. He was selfish that way. Last night didn’t really count, did it?

He wasn’t sure how long he had been pushing these thoughts around in his head before he turned onto his side and addressed his sleeping mate. “It’s too bad Hylian beds are so small.” Ganondorf said, setting him up. He wondered if Link could hear the slight tremble in his voice. 

“Hmm?” Link asked, the creak of the bed signified he had turned toward him. Even in the darkness of the room he could still see the masculine silhouette. 

Ganondorf scooted toward the edge of the bed, setting his head on his hand close to Link’s face.

“You turn the heads of women and men wherever we go.” he could barely feel Link’s breath on his face but he made no attempt to move away, goading Ganondorf on toward his proposition.

“So do you,” Link said so quietly Ganon almost didn’t hear him. 

“I myself wouldn’t mind taking you to bed with me, but all I have to offer you is this bedroll on your floor.” He tried to make it sound nonchalant but his heart was pounding in his chest ridiculously loud.

The following silence was torture but it didn’t last long. He could almost feel Link smile. “Are you serious?”

Ganon smiled back. “I guess I’d like to return the favor from yesterday.”

Link’s hand touched his arm, trailing across his muscle. Ganondorf was already half hard in anticipation of his answer. 

“Okay.” Link said, scooting toward the edge of the bed. 

“Okay.” Ganondorf repeated, suddenly out of words. He smiled wide now, leaning the half an inch needed to touch Link’s lips with his own. They were dry and rough from the days on the road, but they were willing and eager. When Ganondorf pulled away a moment later the smaller man’s mouth trailed after him slightly. 

“Do you...how do you want to start?” Link faltered. 

Ganondorf sat up and crossed his feet beneath him, leaning down over Link and playing with his hair. “I think...you will have to show me. ” Gan wouldn’t have called it shy so much as unsure. “This is new territory for me.”

“Do you have any experience with men?” Link asked, then added almost as an afterthought. “Other than last night?” That was fair.

“Not more than some mutual touching with a friend when I was younger. So, ten thousand years or so ago...give or take a few.” Ganondorf wasn’t completely innocent, but he also didn’t fool himself that masturbating with a friend and being the recipient of a blowjob would translate into...whatever they were about to do. 

Link tugged him by his beard to his lips and he obliged. He greedily sucked his kiss, using a bit of muscle memory to remind him of how they had kissed on that night a couple of weeks ago. Link opened his mouth to let Ganondorf in and moaned. He sat up and Ganon followed his mouth. Link’s hands settled around his neck, pulling him toward him as he peppered kisses along his cheek and over his jaw, nipping with little bites that sent jolts of arousal straight to Ganon’s groin. 

He followed suit, letting his hands come to the small of his back and guiding them up to his shoulders. He let out a sigh as Link sucked on his earlobe. “I was hoping to get my hands on you again.” he confessed in a whisper. 

Ganondorf groaned. “Were you trying to tease me? Walking around naked.” he pulled his ear from him and pressed a hard kiss to the side of his neck, drawing another sigh from him. His hand slid over his strong arms and back up slowly, tracing and memorizing muscle. 

“I’d say it worked,” Link said, licking his lip and taking it between his teeth. 

“I want to see you.” Ganon magicked the candle flame and stopped his ministrations when he saw the raw desire on Link’s face. He definitely didn’t see that last night in the dark.

He wondered what he must have looked like in that moment. He drew his gaze down Link’s body the way he wanted to earlier when they were in the kitchen. Though he had seen him naked before, seeing him like this, aroused for him and him alone, was completely different. He admired the strong arms and tight abs, but mostly he appreciated the erection that sat against his thigh. He couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips as he indulged in the sight of perfection. 

“Like what you see?” Link played with a strand of his red hair, running his other hand down Ganon’s chest. He was not at all shy, Ganondorf noted. 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous.” He brought his hands over his chest and down his stomach, letting them graze against his cock slightly before spreading to grip his hips. Link let out a low moan, splaying his fingers over Ganon’s chest, catching his nipple rings and tugging them hard enough for Ganondorf to cry out sharply. Link smirked at him. 

Ganondorf was hard as a rock now and he wanted Link to know it. He sat up on his knees and pulled Link against him, their hips pressed together with their erections caught between them. They both growled, grinding together. 

He kissed down Link’s jawline, enjoying the rough stubble against his lips and tongue. He let out an almost tortured sound as Link’s hand traveled down through the hair at his lower abdomen, barely brushing across his erection and he gripped his thighs tightly, moving his hips suggestively and letting the movement rock his hardness against him before reaching between them and wrapping his hand around the larger cock. 

He gasped and set his forehead against Link’s. He gave Link’s hard ass a squeeze before leaning back a little to give himself some room to touch his cock, the younger man groaned and thrust forward. He felt a cool wetness on his abdomen and wasn’t sure if it was his or Link’s. Link dropped his head to suck on his nipple and Ganon almost lost control when he pulled the ring between his teeth. 

Not one to take what he wouldn’t give, he let his mind wonder what it would feel like to have that cock in his mouth and he could feel himself slipping too quickly. He moved his hips away from Link’s hand, earning him a pout, but it was replaced with an airy sound as Gan kissed down the column of his throat and over his nipples. 

“Hah!” Link didn’t catch the sound before closing his mouth and sucking in air. Ganondorf continued stroking him while he tugged his nipple with his teeth. “You like this?” 

“Yeahhh” Link forgot about his empty hands, clutching onto a burgeoning bicep and tangling fingers in long red hair. His back arched and he thrust his hips up, begging for more contact. The way Link abandoned caution to pleasure was intoxicating.

“What else do you like?” He continued his downward path, lapping, kissing and biting sweat laden skin. He laid a hot kiss against the lines of his lower abdomen. 

“That’s good.” Link ground out. Ganon sucked on the spot, leaving a bruise before continuing his descent over the insides of his thighs. He abandoned his slow strokes to rub his hands over the strong thighs. Link made a pitiful noise that only goaded him on. 

“Of all of the places I’ve explored this week, these thighs may just be my favorite.” He was so close to Link’s sex he could smell his arousal. It jumped against Link’s abdomen now. He laved kisses on every inch of those thighs, massaging them and enjoying the way they flexed beneath his tongue. 

“I have other places you might enjoy more.” Link teased, taking Ganon’s hand and drawing it to his mouth, sucking his index finger hungrily before adding his middle finger. Need was building at the base of his spine, and he dropped his head again to focus on his own task. 

His breathing became labored as Link spread those exquisite thighs open wider, setting himself precariously on the edge of the mattress. 

Link’s cock was directly in his face, scrotum hanging like forbidden fruit. Ganon cupped them as gently as ripened wildberries and Link forgot about the fingers he was sucking. Thinking about how Link had sucked his dick, he wrapped his other hand around the base and looked up at Link before wrapping his lips around the head. 

It was strange and erotic, but mostly the loud noises coming from Link were addictive. He wanted him to make more of those sounds. He sunk the cock deeper into his mouth until it was entirely seated against the back of his throat. He gagged and pulled back for air. Link tangled a hand in his hair and guided him back down, taking him all the way in his mouth again. This time he knew what to expect and instead of gagging, he moaned.

Link had one hand in his hair and another behind him to hold his body upright. “Fuck!” The hand in his hair pulled at him roughly as hips canted into his face with just the slightest hint of self control. The taste on his tongue was masculine essence with a hint of fermented apples and black pepper. 

He pulled his mouth up to let his jaw rest a minute, licking across the tip. Link wrapped his hands around Ganon’s, showing him how much pressure he liked. “Mmm like that. Yeah, now suck just the tip- ahhh, yessss!”

This was probably the most Link has ever talked, he thought with a silent chuckle. He suckled Link’s head and greedily lapped up the resulting liquid he produced. “I like the way you taste,” he said, pumping his hands in time with his mouth and catching the ravenous, wild look on Link’s face. 

He wasn’t actually sure if he liked it, but he certainly didn’t mind it. But the way Link reacted to his mouth on him and how it filled his throat made him want to do this again and again. He deepthroated him again, drawing out a long moan, and dropped one of his free hands to his own cock while the other traced a filthy prayer across Link’s quivering abdomen. Link pressed Gan’s head down so that his nose buried into his curls, letting Ganon come up for air before pressing him back down again, fucking his mouth.

Link let him go with a groan. “Will you finger me?” Link asked. 

Gan popped off him. “Uhm, is it different?” 

“A little. You need to go slow. I’ll show you.” Link shifted back onto the bed and opened the side drawer, rummaged around and then grabbed the hand that was on his abdomen, turning it palm up. Ganon hovered over Link questioningly as he felt something cool and wet on his calloused first and second fingers. Ganon tested its familiar texture with his thumb.

Link brought one foot up, giving Ganondorf a completely vulnerable look as he exposed himself to him. Ganondorf smiled boorishly, spreading Link’s tight white cheeks and thumbing the pulsing orifice with light feathery touches. Link let out a grunt and the flesh puckered slightly against the tips of his fingers. 

“Don’t tease me.” Link pleaded, wiggling his ass in invitation. “Put it in.”

“You’re so sexy when you beg.” Ganon mused, pressing his thumb against his hole. 

“Use your fingers.” Link squirmed. Ganondorf complied. He had abandoned his own cock in favor of Link’s, cradling it like a precious scepter as he pushed his middle finger into Link up to the knuckle. 

His first thought was he couldn’t believe how hot it was. His second was about the tightness and the way it gripped his finger, pulling him in further. He had no idea that it could feel this good, and he wanted more. 

He licked his lips as he bent his head and tongued the slit at the tip of his cock, drawing it back into his mouth along with the precum that glistened from it like a glittering diamond. He pulled his finger back and let the muscles pull him back into their vice grip. 

“Like that?” Gan asked, lips grazing against the sensitive limb. Link moaned in reply, pushing his heels into the mattress, his hips willing the digit deeper. Gan all but forgot about his own ache as he watched him writhe. 

“Hnngggh, curl your finger.” He demonstrated into the air for him. He did, and was surprised to feel something fleshy against the tip of his finger. Link’s moans increased an octave. 

“Holy fuck,” Ganondorf was so hard it was beginning to hurt. “Can I add another?”

“Please” Link keened, dripping long streams of clear fluid onto the hand still wrapped around his dick. 

Ganondorf pulled out and slipped both fingers inside easier than he expected, seeking out that spot that clearly drove him wild. He lapped the fluid from his lover before sucking him again in earnest, his fingers working gently against those nerves. 

“Gan, I’m gonna come.”

Ganondorf moaned and increased the pressure and the movements inside him, suckling the fluid from Link like a gift. Link’s entire body froze and his breath sped up.

“You don’t have to-- arghhhhh! Gan!” Link plummeted headlong into orgasm as Ganon swallowed cum for the first time. He had tasted his own before on the lips and hands of lovers, but had never felt it shot down his throat like this. He understood now why women didn’t swallow often- it was a bit much, but he gulped every last salty drop like it was the essence of life. He slowed his fingers to a stop as Link’s hips stopped thrusting forward.

Gannon gently extracted his fingers and Link made a satisfied noise. Gannon returned a hand to himself, squeezing gently to relieve some of the pressure and rubbing his face and beard against Link’s inner thigh, kissing it as he began to stroke himself.

Link turned over on his stomach and kissed Gan hard, licking a smear of cum that he somehow missed from the corner of his mouth, just touching his beard. Link laid his head on his arm and smiled with his eyes closed. He looked so relaxed and happy as he reached over the side of the bed and touched Ganon’s cock. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Link asked sweetly. 

Ganon groaned. _Gods yes, I really want to fuck you._ “Sucking me off should be fine.” Did Link not notice how big he was? It was a lot different than two fingers.

Link looked a little hurt. “I want you to fuck me,” he said quietly, vulnerably.

Ganondorf’s cock jumped and heat shot through him, but still he looked a little concerned. “Won’t it hurt?” it was almost a squeak, completely giving himself away. Gods, he really wanted to. 

Link smiled brightly “It might.” He slid off the bed and into Ganondorf’s lap and Gan’s cock surged. Ganon shifted, settling his back against the side of the bed. Link reached for the vial and dribbled some of the lubricant directly onto his cock, working it up and down his length. Ganondorf moaned, thinking that the green bottle looked vaguely familiar as Link poured some more onto his fingers. “You know what to do.” 

Ganondorf smirked. It was a little more intimate this way, pressing his cock and balls out of the way to reach the heat he wanted. His palm and wrist pressed against scrotum and Gan could feel Link’s cock swell again.

He repeated the actions he had taken earlier, coating the Hylian’s asshole with the gel-like liquid, reveling in the fact that he was getting hard again. 

Link kissed him passionately, hands tightly held onto his shoulders as he positioned himself over him. “It won’t hurt if we take our time.” he breathed into Ganon’s ear. Ganon put one hand on his length and another on Link’s hip. Link began to sink down, pressing his opening to the tip of his cock. He slowly stretched around the head until it sucked inside and tightened around it. 

Both men gave out a guttural groan and the Gerudo resisted the urge to bury himself inside the smaller man. It was unbelievably tight and hot, and for a moment he was convinced it wouldn’t fit. Link slowly, oh so slowly, sunk onto him, making noises that only heightened his arousal. 

When he was firmly seated, his eyes burned into Ganon’s with pure lust, his engorged cock against his torso. Gan trailed his lips over Link’s forehead until he looked up to accept the thanks his lips offered. He made a tentative movement up, then down and then repeated it several times. Ganondorf’s hands gripped his ass but he stayed glued to the floor, letting the man on top take the lead, terrified of hurting him despite the song his moans sang. 

“Gan,” he murmured, sinking down onto him again and tugging at his hair, lips against his. “Fuck me.”

Ganon moved his hips experimentally, watching Link for any signs of discomfort but seeing only pleasure. His lips parted slightly and his eyes rolled back. He didn’t even recognize the inhuman sound that came from him as he gave in, thrusting deep and slow. 

Link’s hands dug into Ganon’s thighs as he began to buck in time with Ganon’s thrusts. The sight of Link’s hard cock bouncing between them with the force made something inside him snap. He picked him up, still inside the blond, and set him on the bed with his ass hanging off. Ganon thrust up into him roughly and Link’s hands seemed to not know where to go. They fisted into the sheets, grabbed pillows, pushed against his chest, scratched his biceps. Ganon was drunk on the scene. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Ganon ground out. 

“Uhh fuck me, harder!” Link’s words came out in a torrent and the muscles around him tightened, causing his hips to stutter.

Link started to drip more of that delightful cream onto his stomach. “I wanna come inside you,” Ganondorf blurted, ramming into him, the bed squeaking and knocking against the wall with each propulsion. He was getting close. 

“Yes! I’m coming soon too!” He wrapped his hand around himself and stroked himself furiously, which apparently was enough to get Ganon off. He felt the tendrils of his orgasm tighten his loins, and then he buried himself to the hilt, screaming into Link’s shoulder as he hurled into oblivion. He clutched Link for dear life, shuddering as he coated his insides with thick hot seed. 

He was in his own blissed out world as he set his forearms to either side of Link’s body, panting heavily. He barely recognized that Link was having his second climax, the only telltale signs his anguished cries and the cum spurting between them, sticking to Ganondorf as much if not more than what dripped back down onto himself.

Ganon was half on/half off the bed, his face pressed tightly to Link’s neck, his body shaking with the hum of a pent up release he had needed since….well, since he saw Link and Sidon fucking. Maybe even before, if he was honest. 

"Ahh ha ha, wait, not yet," Link said as he started to peel himself off of him. Gan froze. "Slow, ah, slower even than that, big guy." Link hissed as Gan's softening flesh began to slip from him. They sighed as the connection was lost and Link gingerly brought his legs back down. 

He hugged Link and pressed a kiss to his neck before sliding to the floor in a satisfied heap. 

“That was….wow.” 

Link let out a laugh and moved to the floor where he could snuggle up to Ganondorf. They were covered in sweat and semen and slightly tacky special order Gertrude Lube. He didn’t mind in the slightest. 

Then he remembered, “Did you get that lube from Gertrude?”

“In Castle Town? Yeah. How did you know?”

Ganon was too high on his release to really think about that clearly. He would tackle his questions another time. He affectionately pushed Link’s hair out of his eyes. “Thank you. I needed that.”

Link kissed him on the shoulder, “I know.” he said with a serene smile. “Worth it.”


	15. Forbidden Fruit

Ganon was having a really great dream. 

He had been about to marry Zelda and take the crown when suddenly she dropped to her knees in front of the altar and started to stroke and worship him. 

It was weird having an audience but it felt so good and so vivid. They had sighed in shock and approval as she cradled his length against her cheek, praising his size and thus his greatness. He felt a thrill with all of those eyes watching as lips wrapped around him, proving to their every witness that he was in control and she would serve him however he wished it.

That tongue felt so good he moaned out loud, and could have sworn it was real. 

He moaned again but this time he woke himself. His eyes fluttered open, sun filtered through the open window. Pleasure throttled him: warm, hot, wet. Gods, was he still dreaming? 

He felt a hand tracing patterns on his abdomen and he lifted his head enough to see sandy colored hair and lips above his cock. He groaned. This was decidedly not a dream. 

“Again?” he said, trying to wake up fully. 

Link released him from his mouth and crawled up his body. “Do you want me to stop?”

Ganon kissed him, “I’m not complaining. Just thought you had enough last night.”

“I only woke you up once.” He nuzzled against his beard and nibbled his jaw. 

“This doesn’t count?”

Link let his hand run down to Ganon’s hard cock. “No, this is your wake up call. We’re going to see Purah today.” 

“I don’t want to talk about Purah,” he growled, pulling Link over his lap and palming Link’s erection. 

Link canted forward as Ganon stroked him. “Not fair.” 

He liked seeing Link on top of him. They had fucked again in the middle of the night but hadn’t bothered to turn the lights on, and while Ganon enjoyed letting Link ride him, he sorely wanted to watch him. 

“What’s not fair?” Ganon said haphazardly. 

“I’m literally in the palm of your hand,” Link laughed with a sigh. 

Ganon groaned, “that’s terrible.”

Link brought Ganon’s other hand to his hip. “You have to hand it to me, it was funny.”

Ganon let out a laugh at that. Strike two. “Your mouth needs something else to do.”

Link licked his lips. “Finally,” and he slid back down Ganon’s body, wrapping his hands around him, one hand on top of the other in measurement. He put the head into his mouth until he touched his hands. 

Gan moaned. “That’s good,” he put his hand in his hair and let him bob up and down on his cock. His breath hissed as Link slid a hand off and cupped his balls, running his tongue up and down his length, and pressing a finger against his perineum.

He thrust up as the blond man’s mouth tried to take in his length and failed, choking in the attempt. He traced circles into the expanse of muscle and nerves between his scrotum and ass. “Are you trying to make me come already?”

Link shook his head and pulled up, licking the head with slow precise swirls. “Can I finger you?”

Ganon thought about it for a moment. Anal play is not something he was offered often, and usually it was just to tease his taint or asshole. Not that he was against it, just that most of the women he’d been with were interested in getting pregnant and he was always willing to get straight to business. There had been little in the way of exploring other forms of sexual desire aside from oral pleasures. Link clearly enjoyed being filled and he was curious if he would like something more. 

“If you go easy,” he made eye contact with the man and shivered at the intensity. 

Link’s eyes were feral. He ran his hands beneath his ass and pulled his hips up roughly, pushing his thighs toward his head. Ganon had almost forgotten how strong he was despite his size. “I said easy-fuck!” His dismay gave way to repeating that one word in various tones, his brain unable to form anything more intelligent.

Link pressed his tongue to his sensitive sphincter, licking gently. Ganon was not prepared for the sensation, having assumed he was going to get his asshole fingered, not eaten. Link spread his cheeks and tongued his tight hole with relish. Ganon couldn’t stop the strained sound that came from his lips. He was fully erect and ready. He reached down and stroked himself, giving into the absolute and unexpected pleasure of his first rimjob.

Link pressed the pointed tip of his tongue inside, massaging the tight ring and moaning as Gan’s hole throbbed. Link added a finger to the mix, following his tongue with feathery light touches and making use of saliva to lubricate the tease. Ganon wasn’t just enjoying this, he  _ wanted _ him to keep going. 

“Link,” he moaned, his words failing him, he slipped into Gerudo,  _ “Fuck me with your hands.”  _

Link kissed a cheek, then suckled his middle finger until it glistened. He gently pushed his fingertip in and then released his grip, forcing Ganon to hold his knees against his chest. It felt strange but not unpleasant. Ganon felt the addition of more pressure filling him and was convinced Link was in way past his knuckle. 

“How’s it feel?” Link asked. 

Ganon snorted in answer. “Weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?” He pressed his thumb into the raised bundle of nerves along the perineum. 

“Unngff! Good, definitely good.”   


Link chuckled and reached for the convenient and ever present green vial. He withdrew slightly and dribbled some of its contents directly onto his index finger before pushing it in to join the first. He moved them in and out without ever withdrawing, until the movements were smooth and fluid. Ganon gasped whenever he felt his thumb come in contact with his bottom. He clutched his cock in a tight fist. 

“How’s this?” Link wriggled his fingers and hit something very sensitive. Ganon grunted and involuntarily ground down against his hand. It must have been the same spot he had discovered on Link last night. “Better?” Link asked, and Ganon nodded, eyes shut tight. 

Link tongued his sack as Ganon remembered to stroke himself. “Suck me.” Ganon said, pressing his cock toward Link who accepted it gratefully. Ganon stroked the base as the Hylian worked his fingers inside him and ran his tongue over the head of his sex.

The dual sensation of his hot wet mouth and that blinding pleasure coming from inside him was too much. “I’m going to come,” he warned and Link increased the speed of his fingers, pressing into him until- 

Ganondorf screamed, his vision went dark as his orgasm ripped through him almost painfully. Link was doing his best to swallow but Ganon was pretty sure he had never come so much in his entire life. When Link finally gave up, cum spurted onto his chest, Ganon panted as his hips jerked forward, emptying himself of his seed and his life force.

Ganon was breathing hard, trying to come down enough to take care of his friend. Link knelt beside him, pressing his dick to his mouth and Ganon took it greedily without needing to be told. Link guided a hand to his mouth and licked his two longest fingers. Ganon knew what to do now and moved them to his ass, slipping them inside deftly and searching until Link thrust into his mouth. Ganon let him fuck his mouth as he finger fucked him. 

Link came fairly quickly and almost completely silently this time, the only noise being his strained short exhales. Ganon let semen drip down his chest as his fingers were clenched by tight spasming muscles.

Gan pulled him into an embrace, heedless of the fluid drying between them. “We should clean up,” Link said, hugging him before extracting himself.

And even though the shower was small, they still managed to fuck in it. That was probably not intended but what started off as some playful washing of each other quickly turned into fondling and stroking, and then Link was against the wall begging Ganon to put it in him again. 

He had to give it to him- the boy had stamina. 

“I wanted to be there by now,” Link grumbled as they walked up the hill, shoving another apple in his mouth. Their breakfast had needed to be quick so fruit and cheese it was. Gan threw his apple core into the weeds.

“That’s hardly my fault,” Ganon teased. Link’s face blanked. He may have been an animal in bed but he still had a quiet, steadfast reputation to keep. Ganon couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He was beginning to wonder if all of Hyrule was more okay with sex than they let on, so long as they didn’t talk about it. Which was absolutely no fun.

Gan kept long strides to keep up with Link who practically jogged up the hill. It was a good thing Link didn’t feel like chatting on the way; Gan was out of breath by the time they reached the top, but he’d be damned if he’d admit it. 

“Linky, izzat you?!” A high-pitched childish voice shrieked as they walked into a dilapidated building that looked more like a granary than a laboratory from the outside. Ganondorf watched as Link shrank in on himself shyly, glancing at Ganondorf as if in apology. Ganondorf ducked low to enter the room and couldn’t stop the goofy smirk that passed over his lips at Link’s discomfort. 

“How’s Zeldy? Fighting off suitors? Are you eating well and getting enough sleep? You look tired. Are you going to clear the beach again? Those monsters always seem to return, although it’s nothing like it used to be so we’re grateful for that. Who’s this hunk you brought me? Is he single?”

Ganondorf looked taken aback, she hadn’t so much as glanced at him as far as he could tell, but she was addressing him. Or was she?

“Purah, this is Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo and personally appointed ambassador of Queen Zelda.” Link looked relieved for the attention to shift from him. “Also, a possible suitor to the queen, if she will accept him. Not sure if he’s single.” His mouth quirked into a sly smile as he turned to look at the Gerudo King. 

“An unfortunate name,” Purah stated, turning to eye him scrupulously. “Think you’re good enough for our queen, do you? You poor soul,” she tittered. 

“A pleasure to meet you,” he said more gruffly than strictly necessary. He decided to ignore her her petty insults. She looked like a child, though he was smart enough not to say it aloud. After all, time had fucked him and his companions so much that none of them resembled anything their age indicated. 

“Much the same, surely.” she said curtly.

“You told Zelda you succeeded in reconstructing the slate?” Link said, trying to smooth the awkwardness.

“Well, we used the one you brought back from the lost temple shrine...but we are still unable to get it to power on. We were hoping you might search for additional parts?” The two continued to talk as Ganondorf looked around at the piles of old technology and scrap metal. It reminded him of his own workshop ten thousand years ago.

He had once hacked into the satellites-what the Hylians called  _ towers _ -to take over the Hyrulian army of spider drones back in the day. They were so convinced the system was impenetrable but they hadn’t considered that the Yiga had sent moles to steal their technology for him, ultimately ending in the destruction of most of Hyrule as well as his people. 

“It’s better that the old technology remains buried,” he murmured to himself, but realized belatedly that the two had stopped to listen to him.

He looked up to see the tablet Purah and Link held between them, much like the one Link had carried on their journey. 

“Oh, you found another one.” He realized that is what they were referring to when they said ‘slate.’ He cleared his throat. “Do you want me to take a look at it?”

They exchanged glances and Link nodded once at Purah. Ganon hadn’t really come clean about his connection to the ancient wars and he didn’t really feel like it now, but it would be nice to get his hands on some of the old tech, for nostalgia. 

“So we haven’t screwed the back on again since it won’t start…” Purah began again. 

He took a flat head screwdriver from the bench and pried the battery from its casing. Purah shrieked. He held up a hand to stop her mad dash toward him.

“Hold on, lady. I know what I’m doing.” He tipped the tablet and six millimeters of rust and debris tumbled out from behind it. He tapped it on the desk a few more times as Purah fretted and hopped around him.

“Do you have a brush or something?” Ganon asked her. She scrambled to find it and began excitedly asking him questions about where he got his knowledge, which he avoided answering.

“It’s likely the battery is too corroded to begin working again in its current state.” Ganondorf told her. 

“I can’t  _ believe _ how easily you took that apart! I’ve been trying for  _ months! _ Of course I didn’t want to break it trying, but there you are.” she was digging in a tool drawer muttering mostly to herself, pulling spare pieces of wire. 

“The terminals are made of what you refer to as ‘ancient ore,” Ganondorf said helpfully. “We could easily replace them if we can forge-”

“Yes, yes, of course!” She pulled out a broken blue shard of probably some type of weapon, setting it in vice grips and then putting it to the fire. 

“Don’t just stand there, make a mold!”

Link dismissed himself, saying he’d go clear the beach, while the two worked at heating and melting the ancient ore into a makeshift tiny three-pronged mold.

When they were finished with their handiwork, Purah sent him off to help “Linky” clear out the monsters below. She gave him directions and told him that there was no point waiting around for the new parts to cool, and she would feel more at ease working without him standing over her shoulder. They should drop by tomorrow to see how things fared then. 

Ganon set out down the path she had indicated and reached the beach. He looked to the left and right but saw nothing. To the far left he saw what looked like it could be a monster camp, so headed off in that direction. 

It wasn’t long until he caught the glint of light from Link’s sword. He watched from where he stood as Link easily took down the last of a dozen monsters, all but this one already corpses at his feet. He had missed the fight, but what he saw as Link beheaded the moblin was majestic. It was a dance of death and destruction, and he killed with ease. 

Ganondorf came up to him and his wild eyes turned to him only after he slashed his sword at his throat, stopping him short of his approach. It was a clear reminder that this man could deliver a death blow at any moment if he so wished. 

He felt the blood trickle from the nick at his throat before Link’s eyes registered him as friend-not-enemy and withdrew with a start. It had been stupid of him to approach unarmed, even if he was an ally.  _ For now,  _ he reminded himself. Still, he couldn’t deny the magnetism of Link in battle.

“Farore’s tears, Gan, are you okay?” Link sheathed the blade and stood on tiptoes to inspect the damage. Monster blood mixed with the look of concern on his face was discombobulating and alarmingly arousing. 

Gan was more than okay if his dick was any indication. What a peculiar reaction to almost having your throat slit by a warrior in the midst of bloodlust. “I was late to the party,” he said hoarsely. 

Link started to peel off the blood-and-gut smattered shirt, wiping the gore from his face with the back of his arm. He dropped the shirt and looked at the carnage around him. “I’ve never seen a silver moblin here before.” He pulled an arrow from its chest before Ganondorf realized his feet had moved. 

Link looked a little surprised himself as Ganon leaned over to wipe the blood from his face, first gently and then more insistently, tilting his face up toward him and kissed him, tasting the metallic tang of blood on his lips. He kissed him again, and again, and again. He kissed the bloody smear across his cheek, and groaned, licking it, cleaning the blood from his face. He couldn’t help it, he was the demon king after all. 

Link was breathing hard, his hands clutching at his tunic as Ganon kissed him feverishly. If he had found his reaction appalling, his body didn’t seem to agree. Link practically growled, climbing halfway up Ganon, setting his knees to either side of his hips as he swayed and set his hands on his buttocks to balance the smaller man’s weight. Link latched onto his shoulders, licking the blood from the small cut he had left on his neck and digging one hand in the hair at the base of his skull. 

Ganon let out a sigh, feeling Link’s arousal against his stomach. He knew all too well the adrenalized erection that came from battle, and even just watching Link finish off that moblin had kick started his own desire. 

“Can’t wait,” Link moaned, sucking on the column of Ganon’s throat. He let go of Ganon’s neck and leaned back, completely leaving his fate up to his lover’s hands as he unbuckled his pants, pulling himself out and laying his cheek back on Ganon’s chest as he stroked himself. 

Ganon somehow managed to set Link on a fairly flat rock without dropping him, pulling his own erection out and wrapping his hand around both of them. Link thrusted up between fist and cock, moaning with abandon. 

Ganon growled, “I got so hard watching you, you’re exquisite.” He pumped his fist over Link and himself, until Link somehow pulled him down and climbed on top of him. Ganon settled uncomfortably on the rock but he hardly noticed. This was an entirely different sword fight than he had ever had before, and it was delicious. 

His head fell back, Link thrusting above him and mumbling, “Let me- I want to- I can’t wait-”

“Yes, come for me.” Ganon moaned, as Link fucked his hand, his cock disappearing in his grasp.

“No-” Link let out a sob of pleasure.

“Come on me,” Ganon pleaded. 

“In you-” his thrusts became erratic. Ganon looked up at him in confusion. 

“Huh?” 

“I want to fuck you,” Link whined. 

“OH!” Ganon’s eyes lit up with understanding. He almost blew his load right there. 

“Let me fuck you, I wanna fuck you, fuck--!” Link pleaded as he came into Ganon’s hand, slipping from his grasp and panting. Ganon used his cum to speed up his own release, the hot thick fluid and Link’s soft words of encouragement drove him straight off the cliff. He cried out “Yes!” as he spilled onto himself, blinking the lust out of his eyes. 

Link leaned over Ganon and licked the thick liquid adorning his tight abs. “Really?” he asked, eyes seeking truth from his. 

“Really what?” Ganon asked, touseling the matted blond hair. 

“Nevermind,” Link said, tucking himself back into his pants and rocked back to standing. He held a hand out but Ganon waved his cum doused hand back at him. He wiped his hand into the grass as best he could before lifting his hips to pull his pants back up, dragging himself to his feet. Link brushed the sand off himself as Ganon walked to the water’s edge to wash his hands and Link’s shirt clean. 

He beckoned Link over and used the shirt to clean up his face properly. Link had let his usual poker face fall back into place. Gan washed the gore off his forearms and leaned back down to rinse the shirt one more time, wringing it out before handing it back to Link, who took it without comment.

“We should head back.” Ganon said, shaking sand from his hair. 

“It’s getting late,” Link agreed. “Should we stop to see Purah again?”

“Tomorrow,” Ganon said. “I have something more important for you to do this evening.”

“What’s that?” Link said, trying to keep his composure but the glint of curiosity gave him away. 

Ganon smiled like a predator catching its next meal. “Me.”


	16. Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devoted to the moment Link has been waiting for.  
> The deflowering of the Desert King.   
> Is it hot in here?

When Link wanted to seduce someone, he did it right. Ganon felt pampered in a way that would have been awkward if anyone else had tried it, but there was no one here but he and the hero, and he was going to take advantage of being seduced, starting with this apple wine. 

Link served steak for dinner with a side of sauteed mushrooms and vegetables in a spicy cream sauce. It. was. Delectable. Link made little sweet fruit and nut cakes and literally fed them to him from his fingers, sitting on top of the table and taking a bite, then offering a bite to Ganon who took each bite carefully, brushing his lips against the Hylian’s fingertips. 

Link took a sip of the apple wine and then tipped the glass to Ganondorf, who drank deeply. It was the sexiest meal he had ever indulged.

When the cakes and the wine were gone, Link slid into Ganon’s lap, the sturdy chair creaking under the added weight. Ganon’s hands brushed Link’s sides as he descended, lips touching his cheek and nose and lips. Nose nuzzling chin, jaw, and neck, and teeth nibbling an earlobe. 

Gan leaned back in the chair. “‘S’nice.” he drawled. 

“Do you know why romantic meals are made of steak and spice?” Link rumbled, the vibrations making him shiver. 

“Hmm?” his ear followed those lips against his will, but he was rewarded with a hot kiss to the pressure point below it.

“Steak is an aphrodisiac.” he kissed down his neck. “Spiced food warms the blood.” the pulse at his throat. “Honey and fruit.” the cut on his throat, “then the wine…” he clearly became distracted by his clavicle, suckling at it gently, not enough to leave any mark, but enough to have Gan’s hands tighten around his hips. 

“What about the wine?” Ganon said, trying to gain some control over his body and thoughts.

Link looked up at him and smiled sweetly, sliding off of his lap to his dismay. “To help you relax.” 

He was definitely not drunk but did feel quite relaxed. He followed Link up the stairs and into the bathroom, where Link insisted they clean up before moving to the bedroom. Link gave him specific instructions on how to prepare, some of which would have been embarrassing if it wasn’t so damn practical. Link gave him some time to himself in the bathroom before sneaking in after he heard the shower turn on. 

Link washed him even more thoroughly than this morning, lathering him up and not missing any stretch of skin, even spreading his cheeks. It wasn’t necessarily sexy but Ganon was already aroused and the touch sent lightning pricks through his body, heightening his senses. He even washed his hair for him, an awkward affair as he had to exit the bath and sit on the floor with his head under the shower stream so Link could reach. All the same, he couldn’t stop himself from moaning, even as exposed as he was with his head tilted back, strong hands massaging his scalp. How did this feel so good? 

When his hair was rinsed clean, Ganon attempted to return the favor and stepped back into the tub. Link stopped him with a hand on his chest. He kissed his hand. “I’ll be out in a minute.” Gan was a little disappointed but this was Link’s request, so he stepped out of the tiny bathroom. He combed his hair and began plaiting it loosely, towel tucked around his but for all the good it did him. 

“Leave it down.” 

Ganon’s stomach clinched and he let his hair go. Link ran his hand through the tresses, moving it off one shoulder and thumbed the muscle, massaging it gently before letting his hand move down the front of his chest, flicking over the ring. 

Link circled him on the floor, sizing him up, his half hard cock bobbing between his thighs. Gan reached a hand out to touch them but Link caught his wrist and pushed him down, straddling his torso. “I’m only going to ask you this once, so if you change your mind, you’ll need to tell me.”

Ganon shifted his hips, prodding Link’s backside. “Link,” he breathed. “Fuck me.”

Link’s face darkened and he attacked. Ganon was not prepared for the ferocity of his kiss, or the way his hands roughly explored every inch of skin. Link sucked on his shoulder, leaving a bruise before continuing down. 

Every time Ganon tried to touch Link he moved his hands away. “If you keep this up I’ll tie you down.” he threatened. Ganon fully believed him and his cock twitched. 

“Maybe another time.” Ganon said as Link kissed down his abs and hips, finally taking his erection into his mouth. Ganon tried to thrust up but Link held his hips down. 

Link reached for the bottle on his side table and then set back to work, lifting one of Ganon’s legs over his shoulder as he stroked the tight bud again. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he confessed. “I was hoping you’d want to after you caught me with Sidon.” He circled his finger lightly and Gan could feel his body clench at the contact. 

“Did...you want me to watch you?” he gasped. It was hard to think with Link stroking his asshole like that. 

Link pressed a finger inside him to the first knuckle. “Guilty.” he groaned. He eased in further until the backs of his fingers were pressed tightly to Gan’s backside. His eyes closed tightly at the now familiar pressure inside him. 

Ganon hissed as a second finger joined the first. “I admit it was so hot to see you like that,” he managed before another moan escaped. Link moved in and out at a tantalizing pace.

Link stroked himself with his lubricated hand. “The first time is usually easier on your knees.” He reached out to help his partner get comfortable. 

Ganondorf definitely felt exposed in this position: knees spread and forearms down on the bed so his head could rest easily as Link demonstrated, mirroring him. Link smiled at him “You look so hot like that.” 

Link sidled up behind him and let his hand trail down his back, causing his skin to quiver in anticipation. He cupped his ass roughly, then spread his cheeks, pressing two fingers back inside him slowly, massaging his prostate as he pushed in deeper. “Does it feel good?” Link asked. Ganon moaned in response. 

Just as he felt himself relax into the mattress, he felt more liquid touch his ass. He pushed back, begging for more. “I’m trying to go slow.” Link growled. 

“Too slow,” Ganon wanted to get this first part over with. The stretch of fingers was good but he wanted more. Link ignored him, adding a third finger. He grunted with the increase in the stretch but craved the deep touch. 

Ganon reached below him to touch his cock but Link tutted and removed his hand. “You’re mine tonight. Don’t touch yourself.” Ganon let out a growl of frustration. 

“Then  _ fuck me. _ ”

Link hissed, “So impatient.” He removed his fingers and teased Ganon’s ass with his cock. Ganon bit back another moan. He was dripping onto the floor in anticipation, but he didn’t have to wait long. 

Gan could hear telltale slick of wet skin on skin and tried to look behind him but was pressed back down. He would have fought but just then, he felt that glorious phallus return to tease him deliciously. Link pushed against him slowly, his hands gripping his hips as Ganon instinctually spread his knees wider with the pressure. “Okay?” Link asked. 

Gan nodded.  _ Just do it already.  _ He felt a sharp pain just for a moment as the head forced past the tight ring of virgin muscle. Ganon made a foreign noise and grasped the sheets in his hand, his hips rocking forward into the bed, the friction of the bedframe against his erection uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as the thick cock inside him. 

“Ahhh,” Ganon managed, it wasn’t an answer at all, but he was thankful Link stopped so he could adjust to the new sensation. 

“What does it feel like?” Link asked gruffly.

_ Like something hot and hard and pliant stretching me the way your fingers can’t and fuck it’s so hot.  _ “Like I have to shit.” He didn’t. 

Link let out a laugh, hands gripping his hips but otherwise staying put. “Do you want to stop?”

“No.”  _ I want you to keep going. _

“Does it hurt?” 

“I like pain.”  _ A little. Don’t stop.  _ Ganon ventured helpfully, Link rocked forward as if to make a point, Ganon elicited a sound more pain than pleasure.

“Not today you don’t.” Link caressed his back and buttocks, taking his time and waiting for Ganondorf to relax. He leaned forward and kissed the straining muscles of his back. “Try to relax, I don’t want to hurt you.” He trailed lips across his back, his hands toying with his damp hair. 

The sensation was a mix of discomfort and pleasure, but no matter what he wanted to say the words kept coming out all wrong. He tentatively moved his hips and both men gasped, Link’s hot breath ghosted against his back before he brought his torso up to negotiate momentum. 

“You’re so tight, so hot.” Link groaned, hedging another inch. Then another. Slowly pushing forward each time Ganon relaxed just a little bit more. When he felt like he couldn’t handle anymore, Link let out a sound of pure pleasure as his hips pressed tightly to against rearend. 

“You did great. I’m in.” Link sighed. Ganon was relieved, and full, like he could feel every inch and throb. He was sure he’d spill soon, that pressure on his prostate was so intense in a way he’d never imagined before. 

“Time for your reward.” Link said as he pulled back and pushed in, tugging a fistful of hair he realized the man had never relinquished. The change in sensation caused another sound and a slight convulsion as he pressed back against the man inside him. “You can touch yourself now.” 

Ganon had forgotten the order until he was reminded of it. The sensations of this new experience had overridden any manual stimulation but as he brought his hand down he was reminded of the urgent ache. He tightened his fist and tried to focus on release. 

Link was easing himself in and out gently, rubbing  _ that spot _ again, and Ganon could feel his approaching orgasm and tried to hold it back, releasing his grip. It helped marginally. 

“Ohhhh,” he whined. Speech eluded him.  _ Fuck it’s so good _ .

“You like that?” Link whispered. “You like being fucked by me?”  _ Yes, more, pound into me. _

He bit the arm still on the bed, trying to hold onto just a little bit of his dignity. 

“You feel so good.” Link said, losing his grip on the sweat slick hips. He pulled back a little too far and Gan cried out, clenching Link’s ass to him, forcing him deeper. 

“There, there” Gan whispered frantically, dropping his hand back to himself as Link obliged him by burying himself harder and further. The pleasure was building steadily, spreading through his lower body and even up into his chest. It was incredible. 

“Fuck!” Ganon managed. Even his toes tingled with the practiced perfect reach of Link’s cock. The grunts and moans from Link were even more erotic that the completely new sensation of being dominated and  _ fucked _ . His wrist rolled along his length in time with Link’s thrusts forward. It wouldn’t be long now.

“Oh, Gan! I’m gonna come in your ass.” Link’s voice strained. 

“NNnnnyeah, Link!”  _ Do it!  _ Ganon managed just before his own orgasm erupted, an entire body convulsion that threatened to black out his vision. A torrent of wetness coated the sheet he had somehow managed to rip off, biting into the bunched up linen to stifle the sobs that tore through him. 

The clenching spasms brought on Link’s own roaring climax, filling him with hot, sweet cum. Ganondorf felt the slightest hint of pride at causing such a sound to elicit from the hero as he collapsed across his back, slick with sweat and breathing hard. They lay hooked together like that until it became uncomfortable. 

“I’m going to pull out okay?” Link mumbled before just Gan felt the softening cock slip from him Gan hissed as cum spilled out of his ass to join the puddle of his own fluids on the floor. 

Link hugged and kissed Ganon’s back as their breathing slowly returned to normal. 

“Uh,” Ganon said, biting his lips as he realized that he didn’t just tear the sheets off the bed but  _ into shreds.  _

“Shit.” Link said, sliding to the bedroll. 

“Sorry?”

“I’m not mad, I’m impressed.” Link gave him another squeeze before heading to the bathroom as Ganon stretched like a cat, testing the stiffness of his overworked body. “Don’t lie down yet!” Link called over the sound of running water. 

What the hell could he want now?

Link returned fairly quickly with a small wet towel. 

“I can do it-” Ganon started to protest as Link spread his cheeks and he sucked air through his teeth at the hot towel against him. 

“I’ve got it, you’re fine.” he dabbed gently, cleaning him up carefully, murmuring words of adoration and nonsense. He guided Ganon to the bedroll and cleaned up his flaccid cock before turning his back to scrub the mess off the floorboards quickly before returning to spoon against Ganon’s side. 

Ganon stared at the ceiling, unsure what he should be feeling. He was a mess inside. Link stroked his beard. “Thank you.” Link whispered against his pectoral. 

He blinked in acknowledgement, still trying to even out his breaths. 

“Did you...are you okay?” Link asked, propping himself up on his chest to better see his face.

“Yeah.” Ganon looked at him and smiled, bringing an arm around him. “That was...different.”

Link smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. “Good different?”

“Mhmm.” Ganon kissed him back. “It’s going to hurt tomorrow, isn’t it?” 

“Do you want some salve?” 

“No. I don’t know. We’ll see how I feel tomorrow. Do you have some?” One fuck and Ganon was reduced to a gibbering fool. 

Link blew the candle out. “You think I’ve been handling a cock like yours without it?” 

Right. That checks out. “Did I….hurt you?”

“Not really,” Link confessed. “I have a bit more experience than you in that department.”

Ganon snorted in reply before slipping into his own head again. He hadn’t said a name during sex in a thousand years. A murmur of encouragement, sure, but never pleading, never in submission. What a power move, he thought. He supposed this latest trip was full of firsts, and he had really thought he had done all he could do up until recently. So much of the world yet to explore and conquer, he mused to himself.

“I owe you new linens.” Ganon stated, making a mental note aloud to stop at the market tomorrow. He couldn’t help but imagine crisp new green sheets that would complement the Hylian’s blue eyes and pale skin. 


	17. Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uninvited guest, a lover's quarrel, and things get heated

Link insisted Ganon use some salve the next morning, and now that they were walking up the hill toward the Hateno Lab he was silently grateful. It wasn’t _painful_ , exactly. More like sand chafing between folds of skin. Like a constant reminder that the Great Granondorf had lay beneath the Hero of Hyrule and been thoroughly conquered.

It was equal parts annoying and endearing how often Link checked in on him. “Honestly there’s no rush, we can stop if you’d like to take a break-”

“I said I’m _fine_ , will you fuck off about it.” Link’s smile told him that he had once again grasped his subtle meaning, and stopped bringing it up. 

Purah threw open the door before Link had a chance to finish knocking. 

“You! Hunky!” She grabbed Ganon by the hand and dragged him to the workbench. “I fused the new terminals like we discussed yesterday but something still isn’t right!” 

Ganon examined the scientist’s handiwork. It was impressive, for something she had never worked with before. “It might need a charge.” Link and Purah both looked at him blankly. Of course. 

“I’ll need a conduit of some kind.” Ganondorf grumbled and Purah set off, tearing through her ~~junk drawer~~ toolbox for a long piece of scrap wire. Fifteen minutes later, she had a makeshift circuit for him to draw energy through to give it a jump start.

Ganon channeled lightning in the minutest amount and sparks flew. He hoped it wasn’t too much, and removed his hands from the wire contraption, hoping he didn’t fry the board. 

They all took a deep breath before trying to turn the device on. Purah shrieked as it came to life.

“Oh snap! You brilliant, beautiful man!” she bounced, then swore, setting it down gently so she could attach the back of the tablet securely. She cradled it like it was the most precious device in all of Hyrule. Gan wandered if she also knew it could be the deadliest.

They spent the afternoon comparing the two tablets, Ganon showing them how to link them so that they could communicate with each other. 

It was a good day.

The bed linens were ready to pick up from Kochi that evening, and they were the richest green of the deepest forest. They were perfect, and Ganon was right about the way they would look against Link's naked body.

They broke them in with mouths and tongues and oral sex almost immediately after Link pulled them on. They slept in late, strewn about the floor naked, pillows and sheets askew, when a knock came at the door.

“Fuck!” Link cried, jumping up and immediately tripping over Ganon’s large akimbo form. “I forgot I told Purah we’d be up this morning!” 

Ganon chuckled to himself, watching Link scramble into his pants. Ganon snuck into the bathroom discreetly as Link answered the door as casually as possible. 

When Ganon emerged Link had already begun breakfast so he took his time preparing for the day before heading out to help. 

“Symin, this is Ganondorf. Ganondorf, Symin. He was Purah's apprentice for many years, and now he has his own lab in Castle Town.”

Ganon nodded at the grey haired Sheikah man, stifling a yawn. 

“Ah, you are the Desert King, the man whom the rumors say insults and terrorizes our queen.” he said dryly.

“Do I look like I’m terrorizing the queen?” Ganon retorted. 

“Link tells me you are traveling on her behalf, however unlikely.” 

“I guess not all rumors speak the truth, do they? I wonder which you will believe.”

Link rolled his eyes. “He’s been asked to act as her personal ambassador and he would do better at ambassing if he didn’t wait for me to fucking introduce him every damn time like some sort of announcer.” 

Ganon almost looked apologetic. Almost. “You’re a long way from Castle Town.”

“I came to get a glimpse of the second sheikah slate.” 

“The what?”

“Tablet,” Link rolled his eyes again. He was moody this morning. 

“I arrived last night and hadn’t yet checked in on Purah. I’m not necessarily in a hurry to see her, mind you.” he gratefully accepted the eggs from Link as he motioned for Ganon to hand him another plate. “I didn’t see you at the inn, though I suppose I wouldn’t have known to look until now.”

Ganon raised an eyebrow as he took his plate, handing the last one to Link who filled it with the rest of the eggs and toast spread thick with butter. 

“A strange set up, that you should impose on Link’s kindness instead of the queen’s business.” the older man ventured. 

Link stopped chewing for a moment, his face as cool and calm as ever, though Ganon could see him watching him out of the corner of his vision.

Ganon took a silent breath and shoveled more egg into his mouth, considering which bone he would break first. Noses were easiest, feet more painful, and hands more immediately satisfactory as the bones crunched in his grip. He didn’t trust his mouth to speak without voicing how he’d take pleasure in cracking the man’s skull open like an egg.

“The inn doesn’t have appropriate accommodations for Gerudo...stature.” Link said easily, still eyeing Ganondorf. “He had a rough time at the inn in Kakariko, you can only imagine his discomfort. I am more than capable of keeping company in my home.” Only another warrior would notice how Link’s stance changed to move quickly if he needed to intervene. 

Gan did not remove his glare from Symin even as he shrank under it.

“O-of course. This isn’t Castle Town. I meant no offense to your hometown, Master Link. Do forgive me.”

Link made no indication that there was offense or forgiveness. “King Ganondorf, would you mind?” He handed Ganon the kitchenware, clearly giving him something else to do and removing him from the equation. He bit his tongue and gracefully rose, sauntering proudly into the kitchen to wash up. 

Ganon was drying his hands on the dish towel when Link came in and closed the door behind him with a sigh. 

“I sent him up to see Purah. We will fetch the slate this evening and head back toward Castle Town in the morning.

“Together?” Ganondorf spat in distaste.

“No, I did not tell him we would be leaving, and I did not tell him we’d be taking the tablet. It will be better to leave without fanfare. It will be days before he extracts himself from Purah anyway.” Link did not approach and Ganon sat at the table, avoiding his eye contact. 

Link slowly sat at the opposite end of the table, feet on the chair. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you shoot sparks from your aura when you’re angry?” Link asked quietly. 

“No one that is still living.” Ganondorf replied coldly. 

“Are you all fire and lightning?” Link asked.

“Probably.” Ganon said without commitment. Careful, is this some kind of trap? Link must have read the confusion on his face. 

“You are mostly fire, especially when you want something. Or someone.” Link said matter of factly. “And when you are relaxed, you glow like embers.”

“Is that your magic?”

He nodded “I can read people the way Zelda reads books.” He traced a gouge in the wood of the table. “Symin truly did not mean to offend.”

“And you can tell at a glance?” Ganon was skeptical.

Link’s bright blue eyes finally trailed up, locking onto his. “Yeah, I can. Did you not pick up on his cluelessness?”

“You mean he doesn’t know we’re fucking,” he grumbled. As if somehow that would have been worse. 

“Gan.” Link returned in censure.

“He doesn’t like me.”

Link snorted. “No. Your reputation precedes you.”

“Perhaps he did not mean to offend _you_ , but he certainly meant to offend _me_.”

Link didn’t say anything. That was infuriating if not a silent acknowledgement that he was right.

“You would have stopped me from punching a hole in his face.” Ganondorf accused.

“You are correct.”

Ganondorf pushed the chair back. “Fuck you.” he growled.

His opponent stood. “If you want to fight it will have to be in the yard. You are not destroying my house in your rage.”

“Then let’s go, _hero_.” he wielded the name like an insult. And it would be good to fight, he was getting restless.

Link dodged the first assault, a near miss as Ganon’s fist passed his ear with so much force it almost knocked him off balance. It had been too long since his last sparring match.

“You’re letting your anger rule your attack.” Link said, dodging the second, and grabbing the knee that Ganon struck toward his ribs, sliding across the grass a few feet but taking no damage, which enraged Ganondorf further. 

“Fight back,” another dodge.

“I’d rather fuck you than fight you.” he slapped away another punch. Gods, he wished Link would shut the fuck up and give him a decent challenge. 

“It’s practically the same thing,” his fist connected to Link’s chest and he grabbed it, pulling it towards him, checking Ganon’s hip with his shoulder before flipping him over. His back hit the ground with a thud, knocking the wind out of him. Link climbed over him with speed Ganon couldn’t trace, pulling him into a chokehold before dragging him across the yard and into the river. 

Link pressed his knee into Ganon’s chest, forcing his head under water for just a moment before letting up. Ganon threw him off immediately, sputtering angrily, Link crouched on the shore, reading Ganon’s next move. 

Ganon glared at him and Link circled him whenever he made to get up. He threw his hands up in frustration as Link forced him to literally cool off. After a few moments he said something that Ganon couldn’t hear over the rushing water. Link splashed into the creek, stood astride his lap and took his face in his hands, kissing him fiercely.

Ganon scrambled for purchase, but Link didn’t let up, instead sliding into his lap as the water rushed across them. They made out hard, lips and tongues crashing and tangling, fighting for dominance. Link nibbled his lip, pulling his body closer as heaving breaths shuddered through them both. 

Ganon finally managed to buck Link off, pinning him to the shoreline.

“What the _fuck_.” Ganon ground out. He silently demanded his dick to calm the fuck down, but it didn’t take threats.

Link tugged his hair at the roots, earning him a growl as he pulled him back down for another kiss. “Fire,” Link breathed.

Ganon eyed him strangely, his guard down enough that Link writhed out from under him and pulled him to his feet. “Huh?”

“No more sparks, just fire.” Link mumbled, pressing against Ganon’s betrayal with his own arousal. There was no denying where this was going.

“House, now,” Link ordered, pulling him up in the direction of their destination. Link pushed him up against the door, opening it until he stumbled inside kicking the door closed before pouncing on top of him. Ganon grumbled halfheartedly but he let him grope and tug at his sodden clothes. Link pulled the tunic over Ganon’s head and peeled him out of his wet trousers, Ganon lifting his hips to assist. 

He reached for Link but he evaded his grasp, rocking to standing and taking the stairs two at a time. In another breath he hopped over the landing and onto the table with a thump. 

The physical whiplash left Ganon fixed to the floor, watching the wild Hylian stalk him like a wolf its prey. Link dropped to the floor, unlacing his breeches panel by panel looking down on Ganon from between his knees, greedily devouring the sight of his naked companion.

The silence amplified the sound of his breathing, cloth shifting and swishing down hips and thighs, followed by the damp sound of his bare feet stepping out of them. A floorboard creaked as Link sank to his knees, hands _whishhing_ up thighs as he reached Ganondorf’s hardness, closing his hand on the throbbing ache. Link sighed softly and caressed the engorged head with his hot tongue, the sound of skin on skin as his free hand drew the sheath up and down the shaft. All other sounds were drowned out by the wet slurping of his descent and retreat accompanied by a low resonant hum. 

The fight had completely left Ganon; all he knew now was lust and what he wanted. Fuck, how did he keep doing this to him? How did he _know_ what he wanted even before he knew himself?

Ganon felt a slick finger penetrate him just as Link sank almost his entire length into his mouth. He couldn’t stop his breath from hitching, and he was rewarded with a second finger and a deep suck along his length. He wanted more, and brought his legs up to invite Link into him, hoping Link would read whatever it was that he saw so he wouldn’t have to make his dumb mouth say it.

He felt relieved and helpless as Link roughly hugged his hips and dragged them up, his knees over his torso as he was folded practically in half. He watched as Link stroked himself, the gel gleaming from his swollen pink cock as he drizzled it over him and let it slide down onto his backside between his spread cheeks. 

Link teased the hole, spreading lube around generously, sliding his head through the wetness and pressing at his quivering ring. “You look so good when your body begs.” 

Ganon tried to protest but it was futile. It didn’t matter, all that mattered was that he _wanted_ to take that cock now that he knew the pleasures it was capable of stirring within him.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna take good care of you, my _King_.“ He punctuated the word by sinking only the head into him, slowly, then pulling back out to tease him again. It was torture. 

Painful, sharp, delicious torture.

Ganon had meant to tell him to fuck off, that he was still mad and he couldn’t be calmed with lustful ploys. “Link, please…” was not what he was supposed to say, and certainly not with that inflection.

Link pushed back in smooth and deep, but not as gently as the first time.

Ganon howled at the pleasure-pain, both loving the stretch and hating being completely at his lover’s mercy. 

“I can stop if it’s too much?” Link caressed his thigh, kissing the back of his knee. Ganon could feel him throb inside him and shivered.

Ganon swallowed his pride and shook his head. It was decidedly not too much. He wanted to be pounded, to let Link claim him and fuck him however he wanted. He completely understood in this moment why Link liked being fucked so much, but was glad the man wasn’t any larger. 

Link drove into him, his muscles flexing as he held Ganondorf in the awkward position, using his chest and shoulders as a shelf for Ganon’s legs as he was thoroughly rammed. Ganon spilled liquid onto his stomach and moaned feebly as Link reached his prostate again.

And again. And again. He was going to come without being touched. 

“Your tight ass is mine,” Link moaned, tilting his hips as he completed another thorough deep advance. “Say it.”

“Huh?” Gan’s communication board was short circuiting; he was currently having his brains fucked out. 

“My name.” Link pulled back against the tight ring. “Say it,” thrusting into the hilt.

Link slowed down, teasing the underside of Gan’s cock with light feathery touches as he rocked inside him, catching his breath. Ganon had no leverage to seek more. He’d have to use his words. 

“Link!” He mewled for the second time in as many days. 

Link trailed his hand up and down the ridge of his cock. “Again.”

“Link…” it was almost a prayer, and it was answered by another assault as his hole stretched and throbbed around that glorious cock. 

Link came, his hips rutting as Ganon felt the hot liquid spurt inside him, his body sucking it gratefully even as he succumbed to his own release. Link’s name came out as a final exultant cry, ejaculating all over his stomach and chest. Link lowered his legs carefully before draping himself over the mess on Ganon’s torso. Neither seemed to care.

They were vaguely humanoid shaped blobs on that kitchen floor, legs intertwined and hands caressing each other. They didn’t speak. No mention of the fight, or what started it. No need to defend or rationalize how he had been dominated so completely, or how it was nice to let someone else take the lead for a change. 

He was used to taking what he wanted, but no one had ever taken _him. Wanted_ him. He was always a means to an end, and hardly ever seen as anything more than his title suggested. Or an interesting fuck, in the case of the queen.

Then again, maybe that’s all he was to Link, too. After all, wasn’t he just a means to an end, too? 

He shook his head, urging the dark thoughts out. 

“You okay?” Link asked, sitting up to look on his face. 

Gan smiled. “Yeah.” he ran a hand through his sandy hair. “Definitely okay.”

Link kissed him in a way he hadn’t been kissed in a very, very long time. 

He wondered if Link could tell he was lying.


	18. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf doesn't want to talk about feelings  
> And Link thoroughly embarrasses himself

“I thought you said we were going to see Purah this evening?” Ganondorf asked, brushing fingers over the messy bangs in Link’s face.

“Do you even know how to relax?” Link asked, stretching beside him.

“You mean sleep all day?” 

“We’re not sleeping, we’re relaxing.”

Ganon snorted.

“Okay and napping and recovering.” Link rolled over and buried his face in Gan’s chest. 

“Recovering?” Gan propped his head up on one hand to regard the lazy Hylian. 

“You’ll thank me tomorrow when your ass is in a saddle,” he kissed and nibbled at his flesh. 

Ganon winced. He had perhaps been too enthusiastic in losing his virginity, and even more impatient to try it again so soon. Link was right, he needed some hands off time. 

Except neither of them could keep his hands to himself. 

“Ganon,” Link moaned as he dragged him up to him by the buttocks by his free hand. He nuzzled Link’s chin until he kissed him. Link put his hand on Gan’s cheek when they broke apart. “We don’t have to make love.”

That stopped his heart. “Who said anything about making love?” he snorted, “Is that what we’re doing?”

Link pulled away. “You don’t have to get defensive.”

“I’m not defensive.” he grumbled. Why was Link so adamant he didn’t want to have sex? 

Link tugged his chin down so their noses could touch. Ganon flushed like a fucking schoolgirl. “We can just cuddle.”

Ganon definitely blushed at that. 

“Have you...when’s the last time you were intimate without sex?” Link asked.

Ganon didn’t answer. He didn’t know how. The king didn’t _cuddle._

Link nuzzled his nose against his and slanted his mouth over his, not seeking an answer. Ganondorf was thankful for that.

Link entwined his fingers in Ganon’s and he weakly tried to disentangle them.

“Gan,” Link said, breaking the kiss. “It’s okay to be affectionate.” 

Ganon averted his gaze. Why can’t it just be sex?

Link let out a frustrated sigh and measured his next words carefully. “Fucking won’t sustain a relationship with her for long.”

Ganon’s blood ran cold then hot. He hadn’t thought of Zelda all day, for perhaps the first time since meeting her. “Why would you tell me that?”

“I want to keep seeing you.” he confessed easily like it was nothing, tugging his hands toward his chest and kissing his fingertips. 

It didn’t feel like nothing. Ganon swore to himself and shook him off. “I can’t lay around here all day.” He disentangled himself and Link let him get up, watching him with his usual stoicism. 

He pulled his traveling pants and tunic on, taking the steps four at a time and out the door. Judging by the warm golden light it was late afternoon. He raked fingernails through his tresses, trying to decide where he wanted to go. 

He hated being aimless. 

He finally decided to head up the path to the Ancient Lab. He took his time, stopping off to check out flora and fauna along the way, trying not to think about his weird situation. He chatted with a woman under a tree for a few minutes, and she asked how he enjoyed their little village, and if he was responsible for clearing the beach. He tried to stay present in the conversation but even the mention of Link threw him off and started his brain on a tangent as he left her to herself.

These last few weeks were beyond bizarre. This went against anything he had ever heard of about Hylian marriage. In a way it was a relief he wouldn’t have to become monogamous, but in another he didn’t really understand the rules. Everything was a secret except when it wasn’t. Did Zelda ask Link to seduce him so he could be a better lover? Or was Link telling the truth? And why did it make him feel so uneasy to think that he was?

Sex was easy to understand but the more subtle nuance of romance...well, he never seemed to know the right thing to _say_. Physical intimacy was more straightforward to learn than emotional sentiment. 

Purah was bitching at someone when he entered the lab. He smiled diabolically as he realized that the subject of the scientist’s ire was the fucking twit from this morning. 

The man was practically cowered against a bookshelf, apologizing profusely and sniveling at the woman standing on a bench to give herself some menacing height. The sight was glorious. He managed to squash down his amusement.

“Where’s Linky?” She said turning toward Ganon. He held his palms up and shrugged. She turned back to her target. “As I was saying, if you haven’t taken on an apprentice or brought me someone competent, then you’re wasting my time.”

“Is this man bothering you, Purah?” Ganon said menacingly.

“What?! Symin? Annoying me, sure, unless he can find a way to make himself useful-” an unidentified tool flew toward the man to Ganon’s delight. 

“I-I was just going!” the man squeaked, having caught the fiery glint in Ganon’s eye. Honestly, he should be the least of his worries at this point. That woman was _fierce._

“Goody, then I’ll see you tomorrow.” Purah said, hopping from the stool and holding the door open for him as he scurried out.

Ganon could not stop himself from laughing as the door closed behind him. 

Purah rolled her eyes and smiled at him. “I do not need you running assistants off from my lab, young man.” 

“No, clearly you can do that all on your own. “ he chuckled. “And I am older than you, Granny” Ganon laughed. She studied him for a moment. 

“A red rupee says you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”

“I could say the same to you.”

“I lost count after 120.” she said proudly, hands on her hips.

“So you were around before Calamity rose the second time.”

“Yeah, don’t ask. Experiment gone wrong.”

“You don’t look a day over ten.” he smirked. 

“Shut it. I still like you, you know.”

Ganon took a deep breath. “I was caught in the first Calamity.”

Damn it was quiet. “The first?”

Ganon took a deep breath. “I have a lot of sins to bear.”

“So that’s how you knew about the Sheikah tech.”

He nodded, “I was a king and a hacker in the great war. There was a struggle for power and resources, but we all lost. That tech deserves to remain dead.”

“What about the Sheikah slate?” a deep voice said from behind him. 

“Linky, there you are!”

Ganon didn’t answer. He was more than happy to drop it.

Link made them dinner and they spent more time talking about the tablet and how to maximize their utilization. Ganon asserted they should be able to communicate within 60 kilometers of a satellite, 70 from a hill on a clear day. 

They said their goodbyes to Purah and headed down the hill. “Are we still fighting?” Link asked.

“Were we fighting?” Ganon asked, genuinely confused. Link looked at him the way he does when he’s trying to read him.

He smiled and took him by the hand and dragged him off the path. “Come on, let’s head down to the beach.”

“Again? For what?” Ganon allowed himself to be pulled toward the path down the hill.

“The sunset.”

They took their shoes off and left them at the trail head, rolled up their pant legs and walked along the water’s edge. Well, Ganon walked, Link mostly caught bugs and picked up seashells and crabs and anything else he could get his hands on. The water crashed around his ankles, tickling his feet in greeting and tugging the sand from beneath his toes as it retreated again. 

The water was cool and refreshing. Ganon loved the ocean; it was so different from the sands but much the same: expansive, treacherous, apathetic to the desires of humans. He took in a deep breath of salty air and leaned down to brush his fingers through the current, anointing his lips and third eye with the purified water. There was magic in ocean water, and he could tap into its chaotic nature as easily as he did storm energy.

It made him feel powerful and connected to the earth from deep within his soul. Assuming he still had one.

“Just in time.” Link said, his feet swaying from where he sat perched on a generously curved palm tree trunk, gesturing to the west. Ganon leaned beside him, his feet splashed with water as it licked the roots. 

And what a sunset it was. The sky lit up gold before transforming to oranges and pinks, purple spreading across the heavens as the sun sank into the sea. It was beautiful and overwhelming. His heart was full.

“Blue.” Link said quietly, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind Ganon’s ear. 

“The sea?” Ganon asked.

Link pulled his Ganon’s fingers to his lips, “your aura.”

“What does it mean?”

“Don’t know yet.” Link said, pulling Ganon into a kiss. 

Ganon took in a deep breath and slid his fingers in between Link’s. He rationalized that if this is what Zelda wanted, he’d have to get used to it. 

Gan brought his other arm around Link’s hip and Link melted against him. Link entwined his arms and legs around Gan’s arm and laid a kiss to his bicep as they watched the moon rise.

It wasn’t so bad.

“We can still hit Lurelin if you want,” Link offered. 

“Honestly I think I’m done traveling for now.” Ganon’s thighs and glutes ached as he climbed off his horse at midday. Link was right and even the salve did little to help the feeling of a hard saddle after their recent activities. He overcompensated by keeping his ass off the saddle for almost the entire ride. 

“Yeah but we can be to Lurelin by nightfall if you want a soft place to sleep.”

“I’m Gerudo. I don’t need a soft place to sleep.” He stretched his calves and hamstrings, reaching for his toes. “Besides,” He pulled out the second tablet and looked at the map. “It’s in the wrong direction.”

They filled their canteens in a stream and tended the horses before heating up some of the food Link had stored for the journey. 

“If we head straight back we can be back tomorrow evening. We don’t even need to ride that hard, and I don’t care if we stay at a stable.”

Link smiled. “We can’t fool around at a stable.” 

Ganon smirked, was he joking? “We can if you don’t mind getting caught.”

“I like a challenge,” Link said, finishing off his lunch. 

They passed one stable but didn’t quite make it to Riverside before calling it quits for the night. Ganon kept his hands to himself, the rough ride was enough for him today.

“How long does it take for you to, y’know, recover?”

“Depends on the lover.” Link said. Great, they were using labels now. “How rough, how many times…do you still hurt?” Link asked.

“It’s just a little raw yet.” Ganon admitted. 

Link nodded. “I remember my first time hurt for a few days. I should’ve warned you better. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my hands off you.”

“It was only twice.” Ganon brushed him off.

“In a virgin ass.” Link said. “I know better than that, I’m sorry.”

“I wasn’t complaining.” Ganon was relieved that the sun had set and that Link couldn’t see the color in his face. “I can’t imagine taking on my own size though.” he blurted.

Link shrugged. “I get off on the challenge. I like how full you feel inside me. Goddess, I seriously can’t talk about your dick without getting hard.”

Ganon swelled with pride. “Then come over here and let me help you with that.”

Ganon woke to blood smattering his face. He shot up and grabbed his knife, ready to fight the shadows.

Link was on his feet as soon as he felt Ganon move, his eyes wild with alarm as he scoured the dark for enemies at Ganon’s back.

Ganon blinked slowly once, twice, then tucked the blade back into its sheath. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and let his jaw relax.

Link followed his movements closely, relaxing but only just. “What happened?” 

“Nothing. Nothing fucking happened.” He rubbed his sweaty palm over his face and through his hair. Just a dream. Scary as fuck, but dreams sometimes were. And it had been millenia since he had felt the pull of demon shadows or blood rain from the sky. 

“A false alarm, sorry to wake you.” he muttered. Link nodded and eased his stance. All the same, Link circled the area just to be sure.

He slid to the ground and looked up at the night sky, the moon hidden by a veil of cloud. Wind rustled the grass and he was vaguely aware of pattering as more wet drops of rain touched his face. They would need to set up a temporary shelter until morning. Ganon began looking through the tablet to see if there was a tent in the inventory. Unfortunately, the new slate was practically empty, a few sunshrooms and minor potions not worth boasting about. 

Link returned just as the pitters turned into a more regular sprinkle. He pulled a tent from the tablet on his hip and they staked it together, moving their belongings inside before the shower began in earnest. They gave up trying to set up the second as the shower transformed into a downpour, stumbling into the tight quarters, mostly dry except for their outermost layers, which they peeled off and tossed unceremoniously into a corner of the tent. 

Their bedrolls barely fit, overlapping just a little. Neither minded, though Ganon did feel a little cramped and had to curl up a little to lay down. This put his knees directly into Link’s back, and he murmured his apologies. 

Link readjusted himself against Ganon’s torso, curving his legs to match the shape of him. It felt nice. When Link’s breathing evened out, he let his arm slip around him and set his chin on the top of his head. He never appreciated Link’s silence more than when he didn’t pry or ask questions about his dream. He closed his eyes and listened to the smaller man’s quiet snores and the beat of his heart against his hand.

He wouldn’t sleep, but at least he wouldn’t dream. 

He must have slept at some point because he woke to feel someone-or rather, something- pressing against his backside rather insistently in the muddy light of early dawn. 

A hand was wedged under the band of his breaches, fingers curled into the soft hair trailing downward. 

Link let out a sleepy moan and pressed forward again. Ganon bit his lip and waited to see if he would repeat it. Link’s breathing steadied and he let out a sleep induced sigh.

The little bastard was sleeping. 

Ganon lay wondering how long he should wait before getting up. The air was cold and wet but the rain had stopped. He wasn’t in a hurry to put his damp overclothes on, and didn’t want to wake up his bedmate just yet, either. It was warm beneath the blankets anyway.

In response, the phantom hand moved from his core to grope him over his underwear, his cock jerking to attention against his will. Ganon moved the hand back up, inducing a whimper from the sleeping man, who pressed his backside forward again, stubbornly groping lower.

“Knock it off,” Ganon glowered, pushing the arm off him with his elbow. He tensed as he felt the hand touch his ass, rolling his eyes. He was about to turn over to wake Link up when he realized Link wasn’t touching him.

He was touching himself. 

Oh. 

Link let out a whispery moan, pressing himself against Ganon’s backside as he stroked himself. There was no way he was still sleeping.

Ganon felt a wet spot on the back of his underwear and his mouth dropped open. He craned his neck and Link’s eyes were tight shut, his hand moving automatically, frantically. His breath hot on his back as he let out another needy whine. 

Holy shit. It must be a really good dream. 

He recognized the change in Link’s breathing, and realized that he was likely going to finish.

On him.

Fuck. 

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and tugged them down. It would be easier to clean up from skin than cloth. 

That was a mistake. Ganon moaned at the feel of the soft velvety head pressed against his butt cheek. He covered himself, trying to will his ever hardening cock to calm down. That was also a mistake. 

Link’s whines became more insistent, his pitch higher and he bit the back of Ganon’s shirt as he rocked forward. It was so hot and erotic, Ganon found his hips pushing back to feel more of the motion, helping his friend receive more friction. 

“Hhhyaaahhnnggg.” Link let out a pained half moan, half squeal and pressed himself tight to his backside, and Ganon could not stop the moan as he felt hot cum spill onto him with satisfaction. 

Then nothing.

No movement.

No sound. 

Not so much as an inhale. 

Ganon couldn’t help the smile from spreading across his face at the utter absurdity. He clenched his chest and buried a laugh.

“Shit.” He could feel Link’s eyes blink hard against the back of his undershirt.

“Morning,” Ganon said, amusement clear in his tone though he had tried to quash it.

“Did I just…”

“Yeeup.” He sucked his bottom lip so he wouldn’t-

“I was sleeping.” Link said dumbly, scrambling up, searching for the slate, tapping into its inventory and pulling something out before tossing it back down. 

Ganon had left his hand over his crotch even after his erection began to subside. He started to relax but jumped again as a rag touched his skin, cleaning him up. 

“Sorry, I didn’t- it’s been a long time since that’s happened.” Link sputtered.

Ganon tugged his shorts back over his hips and sat up, bringing a foot in front to give him a little bit of modesty. “You were pretty insistent.” Ganon said with a smirk.

“I swear I was sleeping! I-did I try anything else?”

Ganon raised an eyebrow. “You’ve sleep fucked before?” 

Link burned dark red and averted his gaze. “No! Usually I wake up before...oh, gods.” He buried his face in his hands. 

Ganon tried not to laugh, he really did. Link shrank into himself. “It’s okay.” his words were completely unconvincing. 

“It’s not, and it’s embarrassing. I can’t believe I molested you- and even tried to get you naked-”

“Actually, that was me.” Ganon tried to get a hold of himself but he was still laughing. “I figured if you were going to finish, it would be easier not to have it starch my skivvies.” He doubled over, howling. Hylian words were weird- skivvies?!

Link looked mortified. “Why didn’t you wake me?!” 

Ganon wiped tears from his eyes, his stomach hurt. “I tried. But then I realized it was much too late for that and-” He caught Link’s eye, weighing his next words carefully. “-and it was kind of hot.”

Link’s horrified face froze, trying to process the words and their meaning. “You aren’t mad?” damn he was slow sometimes.

Ganon leaned forward and kissed him. “No. Surprised? Sure. Turned on...” he let the thought trail off as he grinned wide.

“Do you want me to-” Link leaned forward but Ganon leaned back, hauling himself to his feet in a crouch, shifting through the pile of clothes for his overshirt and pants.

“No, that’s fine. We should get going.” Ganon rebuffed him. The wet and the cold were enough to return his cock back to its flaccid state and it would be too much work and put them behind schedule. Not that they had a schedule, but the cold made him cranky and he was looking forward to warming up on the ride.


	19. Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on the road back to Hyrule Castle.  
> Link is kind of an idiot.  
> But don't worry, everyone is fine.  
> Mostly.

The warmth finally settled into his bones as they reached the aptly named Wetland Stable after lunchtime. They were making great time and Link wanted to eat, because of course he did. Not that Ganon was complaining, unless you counted his incessant grumbling. 

“You’re bitchy when you’re cold.” Link observed as he finished up his lunch. Ganon rubbed salve over the red splotches on his arms and neck, and dabbed the welt on his cheekbone. That assertion could have been deadly had Ganon not been dry and warm and his belly full. For someone whose magic lay in reading people, he knew how to press buttons dangerously. Was it courage or foolishness? 

“I apologize for my foul mood. I didn’t sleep well. It appears I have been assaulted twice this day.” he retorted. It took him a minute to realize why Link flushed so deeply. He had unwittingly disarmed the knight with thoughts of his morning malfeasance. He was pleased with the resultant sulk. 

For as idiotic as the Hylian warrior was, there was no doubt that he would make a fierce adversary if it were to come to war. Ganon brushed the thought off; he wasn’t thinking about that now. Not yet, anyway. But for every show of strength and tenacity, he was likewise a-dammit, what was the Hylian word for _zubiit_?

No matter. All over this journey Link had proclaimed “Hey watch this” while doing something incredibly stupid. At first it was funny, but this afternoon, as he was chased across a field by angry courser bees, it only incensed Ganon, who was stung no less than a dozen times as an innocent bystander as the _zubiit_ launched a bomb- _a fucking BOMB_ \- at the biggest damn hive Gan had ever seen. 

“Don’t worry,” Link had said just before he detonated the explosive. “The bees should be partially dormant from the rain. I think.”

He was wrong. Not only were they not even a little bit torpid, but they were also angry at being stuck in the hive during the storm, and took great offense to their eviction without a two-weeks notice. They both had the stings to prove it, though Link definitely got the worst of it. 

Link served tea after lunch with a large helping of honey. Ganon glowered at him as if to say this was not worth it.

He left Link to clean up and headed toward the tall structure just on the other side of the road. Of course, he knew what a shrine was, but he had never really taken the time to look at one closely. 

He circled the conical structure, letting his hand run across the cool surface of the engraved exterior. He studied the podium for a moment, it clearly acted as a key to the door which was tightly shut. 

“The monk no longer resides here.” a familiar voice called as its holder approached. 

“How do you get in?” 

Link gestured to his tablet. Ah. One mystery solved. “Do you want to go in? I’m curious to see if the second slate will open it. 

“I don’t think I can.”

Link gave him that lopsided grin. The one that was annoyingly impossible to deny. “Won’t know if you don’t try. What’s the worst that can happen?” Link handed him the second tablet and Ganon set it on the podium. 

Ganon distantly wondered if that was more of an ill-informed omen than innocent curiosity as he set the tablet onto the podium and a strong jolt of electricity surged up his arm. 

He wasn’t sure how he had ended up flat on his ass, but there he was, trying desperately to take a breath. Link was on him in a flash, eyes were wide in terror, his lips were moving rapidly and hands flailing.

“I’m not dead.”he said incredulously. Where did that bomb come from? He chuckled at the look on Link’s face. “Can’t hear you, hafta speak up.”

Link’s words started to come in like static, but after a moment they were only muffled. “Oh, Gan, I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Is anything broken? I think the Sheikah slate malfunctioned.” Link was running hands over Ganon, inspecting him for gashes and broken bones. Ganon could have told him that there weren’t any but he rather thought Link deserved to suffer just a little bit longer. 

“I hate this place,” he stared at the sky unblinking. Link let out a guffaw and leaned down to kiss Ganondorf, which was vexing, since he had every intention of remaining angry at the _zubiit_. 

“Thank Farore!” and he kissed his face over and over again, until Ganon finally took him by the jaw and planted a heated kiss hard against his lips, drawing him close and quieting him. 

“You’re cute when you’re worried.” Ganondorf teased. “Did you really think a shrine would take out The Great Ganondorf?”

Link climbed into his lap and nuzzled against his chest in a tight hug, which was no response at all.

“Did anyone see?” Ganon asked. 

“No,” Link pulled himself back together, smoothing his tunic and pursing his lips, face slightly flushed. “We’re safe up here, there’s no one at the stables anyway. The rain drove most of the travelers off.”

Ganondorf meant did anyone see his humiliating ejection from the shrine platform, but Link’s misunderstanding was sufficient in answering the question.

“Is the tablet okay?” 

“Uh, let me check” Link rocked onto his heels and headed back to the shrine. He came back seconds later with it in his hands. “It looks fine?”

Ganon reached for it but Link hesitated. “Oh for fucks sake, give me the damn thing,” and he snatched it from Link’s fingers, eliciting a yowl of alarm from the little man. 

Ganon examined the tablet, turning it on and tabbing through its applications to make sure everything was functioning. “No damage evident.”

“What happened?” Link asked. 

Ganon took a deep breath and gestured towards himself. “Cursed.”

“From shrines?”

“When I took on the name of the Demon King, I denounced the gods.” Ganon said simply.

“You tried to forsake the Triforce.” Link said.

“No, the gods had already forsaken me and my people. Why would I continue to pray to wrathful gods with a sick destiny I refused? Fuck the gods.”

“How’s that working out for you?” Was Link angry? That was new. “Let’s go.” he helped Ganon to his feet and brushed him off. 

By the time they had put the dishes away, Link had already forgotten whatever slight it was he had imagined. Ganon headed back to the stable to get the horses but Link took his hand and led him toward a small thicket of trees and shrubbery instead. 

“Shouldn’t we get going?” 

“Yeah, right after I get you some radishes.” 

A few minutes later, Link had already harvested an armful, wiping one off and handing it to Ganondorf, who eyed him warily. “They’re good for pain. Please?” 

After the day he had had, he wasn’t sure he should trust Link at all. “Is it poisoned?” he asked bitterly. 

Link rolled his eyes. “Of course not. Listen, foraging and food is something I know a lot about. The taste is a little bitter but I promise you’ll feel better.” He scrubbed one off on his pants and bit it off at the stem. “Shee? He said, crunching a mouthful. “In general, radishes are more mild in spring and late fall but what can you do?” 

Ganon took a bite out of the sharp, crisp raw vegetable and scowled. He choked down the root and tossed the greens to the detritus. “Happy?” Gan grumbled, but he could actually feel some pep returning to his battered and bruised form.

Link nodded and was looking up at him with those eyes again. The ones that wanted something. He moved slowly but deliberately, cornering Ganondorf against a tree and pulling him down for another kiss, his hands sneaking beneath his tunic to toy with his warm skin. 

“Link-” Ganon’s protest was caught in his throat as the Hylian pressed the top of his hip against his groin. Why was he hard already?

“I forgot to mention that radishes warm the, ah, blood." he said in answer to his unasked question, cool hands trailing across flushed skin. "You’ve put up with a lot from me today, I think you deserve a reward.” It still amazed him how much Link spoke when he was aroused. Or maybe just when they were alone. He lost his train of thought when a hand groped him, the other unbuckling his pants. Link’s hands trailed down his thighs as he guided himself to his knees. 

“We don’t have time-” Ganon hissed, his cock was already out and Link’s pink tongue massaging the tip. 

“I’ll be quick.” his mouth descended, taking his length into his mouth. 

Ganon groaned against his better judgment. “There’s not much cover here, someone might see.”

Link moaned as he released him from the tight constraints of his throat, stroking him into an even harder state. He moved his lips against the shaft. “The fierce warlord caught being pleasured by the hero. That is a tale worth telling.” 

He thought he understood Link a little more just then. Ganon grasped Link’s hair and fucked his mouth slowly. “Surrender that pretty mouth to me.”

Link hummed as he came up for air, “be quiet, someone might hear.” He drew him into his throat again, hands clenched against his butt cheeks, encouraging him forward. Seeing Link on his knees sucking his cock was quickly becoming one of his favorite views in all of Hyrule. It wasn’t about having the man suck him off in submission, it was the way he drew pleasure from it. 

He could hear the slight jingle of Link's red dangling earrings as he was sheathed in that perfect mouth again. He was half aware that he had never seen him wear anything more than simple hoops, but wherever that thought was going it was nothing compared to this _sucking_. Hands traveled from his buttocks over hips and beneath his tunic again, tracing muscle and chasing quivering flesh. It felt so good, he was right, it wouldn’t be long. 

Ganon glanced up at the sound of hooves on the road. And Link let out a breathy sound. He couldn’t see the horse or rider through the trees; they weren’t close enough to be a concern-yet-but even the distant threat of a traveler heading their way was enough to galvanize the heat in his loins.

Link touched his nose to his pubic bone and Ganon covered his mouth to stifle a cry. Link retreated, grasping his base firmly. “Come,” he whispered, suckling the head of his cock with renewed enthusiasm. 

Ganon held his breath as his ears followed the sound of a slow walk and two voices speaking conversationally, but not loud enough to make out the words. Or at least, Ganon couldn’t concentrate enough with Link mouthing _come_ at him again as the heat built and threatened to--

He came on the third or fourth command. Like a lynel attack, his climax was wrenched from him fiercely, quickly. He choked on the sound as his body shuddered. 

“Oh,” he whispered shakily as Link consumed every last drop. His brain said he should pull back and spill onto the forest floor, but the look of sweet surrender gracing the recipient’s pretty face stopped him. They had been fooling around enough for the past week or so that he was no longer as pent up as the first time he emptied an alarming volume in the man’s mouth. But how was he so fucking good at this?

Ganon’s head hit the trunk behind him as he attempted to catch his breath. 

Link kissed the tip ardently and let out an erotic sound of satisfaction before lewdly opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out: a clear point of pride that he had consumed every last drop Ganon had offered. 

“Good boy,” Ganondorf whispered as he tucked himself back into his pants.

"Girl, please." Link said sheepishly, tucking a piece of hair behind ~~his~~ her ear. Well, that would take some getting used to. He had all but forgotten, and this was the first time she had presented herself thus.

Link readjusted herself, gathered up the produce happily and sauntered toward the road. 

“Good afternoon, sir,” Link called to the men on horseback, “Would you be interested in buying some radishes?”

* * *

“New Mabe Village?”

“No.”

“Have you ever seen a Korok before?”

“A what?” 

“Wood sprite?” 

“I’m from the desert. We don’t have wood sprites.”

“That’s not strictly true.”

“Why are you stalling?” Ganondorf wheeled his horse to get a good look at Link.

“I’m just offering tidbits of Hyrule you might find interesting.” Link said weakly. 

“You’re a terrible liar.”

‘Not a lie,” Link mumbled, averting ~~his~~ her gaze as her face closed off. Apparently calling her out was the wrong thing to do. Link spurred her horse forward. “We will be back at the castle in time for dinner.” 

They kept a pretty quick pace after that, stopping only when the horses needed watered. A cool indifference settled over the two and Ganondorf couldn’t help but feel a little daunted by it. He brushed the thought away and focused on his horse, patting her flank and stretching his back out. 

Link squatted near the small stream without saying a word.

Of all of the things that could plague the mind of a demon king, why was it Link's disregard? He headed toward a cluster of bushes to take a piss. 

Damn, it was unlike him to have so much on his mind. He hadn’t seriously thought about his situation with the queen since they reached Hateno Village. Okay, it had been in the back of his mind, but he had not prepared a strategy for dealing with her, which was unlike him. Perhaps he had been too distracted.

Perhaps his motivations had changed. 

He knew it wasn’t fair to resent Link for keeping him from his objective, but it was true he didn’t need any more diversions. He was running out of time to plan his next attack, but felt strangely okay with that. His indifference was unsettling but only in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/25 edited/added a couple of sentences for clarity and plot cohesion.


	20. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gan and Link return to the castle. Nonsense ensues as per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Toledo, 10,000 hits??! I'm floored. Thank you all so much. I'm just a thirsty bitch lookin' for some rehydrated Ganon love; I had no idea there would be this many interested in my brainchild. Thank you all, from the bottom of my cold dark heart.  
> Have an extra chapter this week. Y'all deserve it. The world is a crazy place.

They made it in time for dinner, but Ganondorf dismissed himself for a shower and a nap instead. He was escorted by a tall (by Hylian standards) raven haired maiden, but not to his usual room. 

“It would please her majesty to accommodate you in a room more suitable for your stature.” she said to his feet before gesturing for him to follow. He knew this passageway, and that it was much closer to the queen’s chambers. He smirked to himself at this small victory.

He was surprised to see the room much more adequately furnished. Closer inspection indicated that it must be tailored for Zora guests, but it was much less cramped than the previous hovel. His brain calculated the significance of the change before he remembered the woman standing in the door watching him.

“Please thank Her Majesty for her hospitality.” When he turned to her she was looking at his feet again. Odd.

“Will you be joining Her Majesty for dinner, my lord?” 

“Are you trying to insult me?” he asked nonchalantly. He supposed it would be unlikely that a servant would understand the nuance but he was annoyed and he wanted her gone. 

“Forgive me,” she backed out of the room wide eyed, still not looking up from the floor. 

“Just go, and have dinner sent to me here.” As she turned her back to scurry out, he called to her, "send the Queen my regards."

And she yes sirred him and closed the door behind her, feet shuffling quickly down the hall. 

He stripped and headed straight toward the bathroom, very much looking forward to a nice soak in a tub that was actually an appropriate size. As the tub filled he studied himself in the mirror. His hair was an absolute mess, matted with grease and grime from the road, his arms pimpled with red bumps though the salve had removed the sting. The welt on his face looked more like a blemish which he was thankful for. He may have a reputation for being fearsome but he was also vain. 

He turned to his side.  There was a bruise on his butt cheek from where he landed after being blasted off his feet at the shrine. These were all very minor flaws that would disappear soon. His body was just as strong and powerful as before, but he could feel within himself that something had shifted in the balance. He climbed into the hot water to meditate on it. 

* * *

“This is marvelous!” Zelda squealed when Link presented her with the new Sheikah slate. “We need to increase Purah’s research subsidies. Have you used it? Are they the same? Does it have different abilities?” she abandoned her dinner to tamper with the device, not even listening to hear if Link was answering her questions. 

“Zelda.” Link said quietly, letting a hand touch her quickly in the empty room. “Ganondorf fixed it.”

“He what?”

Link wiped the stew off the lip of the bowl with a thick piece of bread. They were not a fan of repeating themselves and waited for Zelda's brain to catch up. 

“Speaking of, he’s late.” She watched Lucrezia enter the room quickly, her face white as she looked at the floor, unlike her precocious servant.

“Your Majesty,” she curtsied haphazardly. “Your guest asked for his food to be served to his rooms.”

She blinked. Seriously? She offers him the Zora suite and he repays her with his absence? “Then send him his food, why are you telling me?” 

“I- thought you’d want to know?” Lucrezia looked mortified. She glanced at Link and then back at the queen. Too late she realized her mistake. She had overstepped. Her eyes went wide and she stammered a meek reply before Zelda cut her off.

“Lucrezia, you are not a kitchen servant, nor do you need to report every activity that happens within the castle to me.” She let out a breath and with it her ire. “Take the night off, you look terrible. Are you feeling unwell?” 

Lucrezia mumbled her thanks and her apologies before heading to the kitchen to relay a message and see herself out. 

“The hell?” Zelda said under her breath. Link smiled at her and she melted. Dammit. 

“I think your  _ guest _ may have terrified the help.” They finished off their bread and sat back in their chair. 

“Well what would you have me do?” 

“You mean what would I do if I were you, or what do  _ you _ want to do?” they smirked. 

“Can’t you do it?” she asked, pleading. 

Their grin spread. “I can and I’d love to.”

She let out an exasperated sigh. “On second thought forget it.”

They silently interrogated her with their eyes.

“I love you too much to be jealous.”

“Jealous of what?”

She looked around at the empty room. “What if I want him all to myself?”

They closed their lips tight.

“No!” incredulous.

They smiled apologetically, hands upturned. 

“Already?!” 

They shrugged.

She stood up almost angrily. “I thought for sure it would take you longer than two weeks to seduce him, but I should have known.” the glint in her eyes betrayed her tone. She’d never actually heard of anyone resisting them, though truth be told they received many more unsolicited propositions than they offered. “I can never compete with you.” 

Thy reached out and pulled her hand to them and kissed it softly. “It’s not a competition. It’s just different.”

She touched their lips with her thumb before turning to leave. “You can wait for me to return. Though I may be late.”

She knew these hallways well. She had appointed their reconstruction herself, and each room was designed to her specifications. She also knew that this hallway was the most convenient for reaching the Queen’s Guardroom as well as her own; tucked into a corner it was one of the more private guestrooms, and much appreciated by Prince Sidon when he visited. 

And it was an apology of sorts for ignoring Ganondorf and sending Paya to keep an eye on him. She knew it was petulant but something about him made her want to antagonize him. But he had so thoroughly-and delightfully, though she was loathe to admit it-put her in her place before he left she felt like she needed to at least attempt to smooth things over, if for no other reason than to not start a war. 

She knocked on the door and heard a call to enter from within. She took a breath and stepped through. The food was sitting on the desk untouched. “Unless you are here to offer me a massage then I do not require your service.” Ganon called sharply. 

She rolled her eyes and entered the bathroom, leaning against the door frame. “Would you like me to schedule one of my maidens to help with that or would you prefer professional hands?”

Ganon’s eyes shot open in recognition. “My Queen, what a pleasant surprise.” He shifted to sit up slightly. 

“Don’t bother, you seem to be enjoying yourself. I just wanted to check in on your journey.”

“You came into my private room to check in on me?” his mouth quirked in a dubious smile. 

“Is it beyond you to accept personal attention from your queen with grace?” she asked coldly. This was a mistake. 

“Of course, though I wish you had let me know you were coming. I would have made myself more presentable.” he ran hands through his freshly washed hair, it sticking to his head and back tightly. He pulled it up and wrung it out. “Hand me a towel?”

“How far do you think I have fallen that I would act as a servant?” Cool it, Zelda. He’s just trying to get under your skin.

He climbed out of the tub with an eye roll and a huff, water cascading down his body and splashing all over the floor. 

It was working. 

“What idiot designs a bathing room with the towels across the room?” he said as he came toward her, glowering as he took a towel off the shelf directly behind her and wrapping his hair in it. 

He too leaned against the door frame, rivulets of water dripping at his feet as he stood entirely naked. “Refreshing and eye opening.” 

Her eyes tried to stray but she trained them back up. Wow, his eyes were really startling. Her heart skipped a beat and she concentrated hard on breathing evenly. What did he just say? Eyes up top, Zelda. What are you talking about?

“I did.” she said angrily. 

He looked confused. So did she. They weren’t talking about the same thing, were they? 

“You did what?” he asked. 

“I designed the room.” There it was. Back on task. 

He blinked and then laughed. “It was a rhetorical question.” 

“Are you going to continue to drip water all over my floor?” she gestured around and unwittingly let her gaze fall. 

Hylia help her.

“Hmmmm.” he unwound his hair and used the towel to rub some of the water off his chest and back. It looked so small in his hands. She made a mental note to order larger towels for the Zora room. Did Zora even use towels?

He dried his torso and hips and it was so hard for her eyes not to follow the trajectory of that damn towel.

“Do you want something else, Zelda?” encircling his thighs and then calves before dropping the towel. He strode back to the tub to retrieve a bottle of oil, but she was too busy drinking in the sight of his tight ass strutting away from her. Her eyes snapped up as he turned back to her, rubbing the oil between his hands before applying it to his long fiery hair and then across his chest with the remainder, enticing her to look as she instructed herself not to stare, albeit unsuccessfully. 

“What happened to your arms?” She pointed to about a dozen or so small red bumps on his arms and neck. At first she only noticed the one on his face and wrote it off as a pimple, but now she could see a random pattern over his right side. 

“Bees.”

She blinked. “Bees?” 

“Yeah, your hero is a  _ zubiit _ .” he grumbled, “Been using salve to keep the swelling down. Fuck bees. Like a hundred tiny angry scorpions with wings.”

She couldn’t help but quirk a smile. “I think you mean they're reckless.” 

“No, I mean she's a  _ zubiit _ . Reckless doesn’t cover it.” He stopped for a moment. Okay so he clearly knew, which meant that at some point Link had told him.

"So you know."

"You said 'they,'"

Zelda nodded. "It's not really my place to explain, but it's not safe to refer to her here in Hyrule. Instead of misgendering her I choose to use 'they,' when she presents female."

"How did you know? She- they- had to tell me."

"They wear a particular pair of ruby earrings."

"The dangles."

"So you noticed."

They didn't tell me there was significance.

"It's a tough subject to broach when your culture doesn't accept it."

"Don't Sheikah present nongendered?"

"Sometimes, but having no gender isn't seen the same as having a different one."

"I see." he didn't. Hyrule was idiotic.

He started to step around her and she backed up to follow, her feet slipping out from under her. She shrieked, reaching out but catching air. Ganon attempted to catch her fall but her hand slipped right out of his slick grasp. 

She hit the marble floor with a wet plop. 

After the initial shock and helping her to her feet again, Ganondorf began to chuckle. Then laugh. Then roar as he guided her back to his room. “Are you okay?” he managed.

“Fine, thanks.” she said, mortified. Her entire backside was soaked. At least he had the decency to not poke fun. He took a bite of the cold stew and then rifled through his things with his back to her, finally stepping into a pair of Gerudo pants to her despair and relief. 

He brought the bowl of soup over to the couch she was sitting on and sat on the floor with it, crossing his legs and just watching her watch him. She kept losing her train of thought, which was vexing. What was she doing here?

He reached a hand out and touched the hem of her dress. “You’re wet.” 

“Yeah. I slipped on a puddle of water that someone left on the fucking bathroom floor.” 

His mirth almost overflowed again. 

“Do you want to take it off?” He asked.

“Well that’s forward,” she grumbled.

“To let it dry a bit, I meant. But I am also forward so I can understand your confusion.” he gestured to her that she should turn around. 

She hesitated for a moment. Why now? “Don’t rip it.” she said.

“I will do my best, Your Highness.” He set his bowl on the floor and deftly untied the bodice. She shrugged out of it with a big sigh and he tossed it onto the back of the desk chair. 

“I can’t wait until these go out of style.” she tucked her feet up under her. 

“So just don’t wear them,” he said, just looking at her as if she was an interesting sculpture. 

“It doesn’t work that way,”

“You’re queen, it works any way you want.”

She smiled wryly. “No. There are so many things a queen is expected to do. I don’t get choices, I must always be queen.”

Ganondorf nodded. “You have a persona to embody, but-” he touched her wrist with his fingertips, sending a thrill up her spine. “Your body is yours.”

It was strange hearing him be so kind. She’s not sure what she expected but it wasn’t this. “Mostly mine, so long as it’s presentable.” she touched a strand of his damp hair. “Surely you understand.”

He scooted toward her, laying his head on her knee. “What would Zelda wear if she wasn’t queen?”

She sighed, running her hands through his hair, finger combing it absently. “Pants.” she lamented.

“Perhaps you should try a fashion statement?” he asked bemused. 

“They’re considered immodest.” 

“Huh, really?” he challenged. “I think It would be harder to fuck you on a table with pants.” her hand scraped his scalp and he acquiesced. “Though I bet they would show off your  _ shape _ , which would probably have half of your council drooling.”

She shuddered. Gross. “We should meet tomorrow to discuss your ambassador work and the Sheikah slate.” 

“Will you wear pants?” he lifted his head to read her face.

She smiled. “We’ll see.”

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, leaning up in askance.

Her stomach fluttered and she nodded. 

She wondered if this was the same man who fucked her senseless and forced her into a submissive walk of shame a few weeks ago. He kissed her almost gently, like some of the fight had been taken out of him. That would be lovely for the kingdom but she kind of liked him rough and unpredictable. 

So she bit his lip, drawing a growl from him. “Minx,” 

“Are you just going to kiss me all night or what?” 

He smiled wickedly at her. “Are you asking me to take you to bed?” 

“I’m saying that I wouldn’t be opposed.” 

Without warning he threw her over his shoulder to fulfill her request. “Then you’re mine.” 


	21. Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Ganondorf look at some tech together. Gan loses his cool and so does Zelda, to everyone's terror. 
> 
> I'd give a content warning for rough sex but I'm pretty sure it's what you're here for.

“How many slates were there? You’re saying that they worked mostly as a communication device but were turned into weapons during the war?” Zelda shot off questions faster than he could answer. 

It had been a couple of days since he returned and while she had spent that time checking in on what he had learned and highlighted from his travels, they didn’t see each other except when she sneaked into his bedroom for a midnight tryst again last night. Not that he was complaining; he much preferred their evenings away from prying eyes and judgmental ears. But this was the first day she carved out time to sit down with him alone, and of course she would choose the library. 

Ganondorf laughed; her enthusiasm was contagious. “Slow down. They were quite common and I'm still surprised only two have been uncovered. Only every household had at least one. I suppose ten thousand years would have buried many in the ground and turned them into dust." he trailed off, hoping that was enough of an answer. 

"Tell me what happened to them." she prompted again, all pragmatism and inquisition. 

He fumbled with the tablet. "I’m not sure you will like me when I tell you about this but..." he hesitated, restarted from the other side. "Hyrule turned them into weapons of destruction. They could pilot the spider drones-what you refer to as the guardians-bombs, elemental warfare, that kind of thing." He flipped through the switches and she observed from over his shoulder as if it was her first time seeing them. Perhaps it was, at least the first time understanding their true insidious purpose. 

"You need to understand, Gerudo Desert was not always a wasteland. As Hyrule became more advanced they drained more resources from our land we lost more and more of the oases."

"The desertification of the Gerudo Basin is common knowledge in the geography books." Zelda softened. He wondered if she was trying to connect or at least attempt compassion. 

"The majority of the damage happened over a fifty year span. We warred over resources and I was born into that life. Gerudo needed a leader who would put an end to our suffering at the hands of Hyrule. We needed supplies and Hyrule was hoarding them without any consideration for the people hit hardest by their expansion. So we hacked the system and used it to overtake the drones and also act as weapons in their own right." He took a deep breath. "We created Calamity out of the ire of the gods and nature's attempt to reclaim itself from obliteration. We didn't know we would be creating the end of the world." 

"Until we found you stuck in Stasis in a pit at the end of the world." Zelda was reading his face. "And now you are going to help us rebuild it." She squeezed his hand and he could see something flicker in the light of her eyes. Goddess, she was beautiful. "Okay let’s back up. Originally, they were communication devices.”

Happy to leave his sins behind, he turned back to their work. “Yes, let me show you,” he took Slate 2, as they had named it, and switched it to the Comm screen, then sent a message. 

“Beep Boop” sang Slate 1. 

Zelda’s eyes brightened as she clicked through the screens. “Oh! There’s a new icon!” She touched her finger to a symbol that looked like a blue box with a “U” shaped centered at the top. 

“They used to be called uMessages.” Ganon said in explanation. 

“Sav’aaq!” she squealed as the message came through. She was bouncing with excitement. “How do I send one back?”

Ganon leaned over the table to show her how to start a message and also how to reply to one. Each new thing she learned brightened her features even more until somehow she was sitting on top of the table with her legs crossed under her knees thanks to the pants she had decided to wear today. They were form fitting, and though her shirt was more relaxed he still had the perfect view of the soft mounds that peaked out subtly from where she leaned forward, Slate in her lap. 

“I’m up here,” she almost whispered and he drew his eyes up from her curves and to her face. Having her look down at him was discombobulating, and even more so when she leaned forward and kissed him. 

She pulled back too quickly, but not fast enough that his body didn’t feel a rush of heat. “Bold,” he intoned. 

She smiled widely at him and whispered back, “smart is sexy,” before scooting back to a respectable distance. 

He licked his lips in response. He was about to offer her some Gerudo prose about the bad things he was going to do to tonight her when her eyes lit up again. 

“Do you think we can duplicate the technology enough to make use of it for trans-Hyrule communication?”

“Maybe. Duplicating Slates, as you call them, will not be possible but perhaps we can harness the technology and build a simpler system-” 

“Indeed, Your Majesty,” a voice interuppted from behind them. A familiar grey haired man entered the library, and Ganon’s mouth closed. “I see that the Slate has reached your hands safely. I was concerned when this vagabond here left with it. I still hadn’t finished my initial analysis once Purah and I got it working.”

“Symin, it is nice to see you.” Zelda was clearly nonplussed by this man. “Please refrain from insulting my guest.” Ganon appreciated that but he was going to protest that he didn’t need her to speak for him when she continued. “Perhaps he can help you finish your analysis since you are here. I’ve just learned how to receive a digital communication between the connected slates.”

“Technically speaking the slates are not connected. They use ancient technology to share memory,” Symin explained as if it were new information.

“That’s not how I understood it. It seems that the towers across Hyrule act as a kind of communication gateway-”

“A communication gateway? Who’s communicating with them? They are computer memory drives.” Symin said slowly as if his words were beyond comprehension. 

Oh, Ganon really did not like this guy. “Purah and The Queen have both been studying this technology for over a hundred years. Do forgive me if I don’t buy for a second that you have anything of value to add to _her_ analysis.” 

Zelda looked at him surprised, but why was she smiling at him like that?

“I heard that you claimed to Purah that you are an expert in the technology," Symin sniffed, "which, to me, sounds improbable for a man who hails from the barren wastes of the desert.”

Wrong thing to say. And Ganon was having a good day, too. 

He moved quickly, catching Symin and Zelda by surprise. He picked the man up by the throat “Say again, I am positive I did not hear you so clearly.”

The man sputtered and grasped at his hands, eyes wide in terror. 

He was vaguely aware of Zelda yelling at him, but oh, he forgot how delicious it was to feed off of terror. It would be so easy to crush this useless man’s jugular, but a strange flash of light and he suddenly felt something cold and biting against his flank. He dropped the man in pain and surprise before stumbling and catching his hip against the table. 

He looked down to see a gaping black wound in his right side, slick with blood. Astonished, he looked up into the glowing golden face of Zelda. She looked horrified. Did she do that? It took some effort to stay upright and breathe. He didn't dare speak, and he felt bile rise in his throat.

Zelda was at the older man’s side as Link rushed in. Gan looked at him slowly, his lips moving. It took him a minute to focus on what he was saying. “Come _on_ , Gan. We need to get you to your room before there’s a commotion.” He shoved a fairy potion in his hand and he chugged it with a shudder, feeling the wound close like a needle sewing his flesh back together. It hurt and was not instantaneous, no matter what people claimed; he could feel every stitch. He walked back to his rooms slowly, controlling the limp as much as possible and keeping his head high and back straight. The effort caused sweat to roll down his back.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Link caught Gan's weight on his shoulder. When he deposited him on his bed, Gan winced. “What the fuck?” 

“What the _fuck_ did you do that for?” Link was pissed. 

“What did I-?!" Ganon was flabbergasted. Was no one going to thank him?? "That moron had it coming.”

Link shook his head. “Zelda could have _killed_ you in there.”

What? Oh, so it was her then. That's great.

“Thank the gods for your size and Zelda's self control. You would be dead." link proceed his side carefully, evaluating the damage. "You're lucky she missed your vital organs."

“She did this?” Ganon said, dumbly. Of course, how could he forget how powerful she was? How did he let his corporal desires override the anathema of her true magic? He swore as Link laid a poultice on the shrinking, but still considerable wound. Gan growled in pain. "You're pushing too hard." 

“It’s not that bad.” Link murmured.

“I’ll tell you how bad it hurts.” Ganon grumbled. 

Link studied him for a moment. Then he pressed his palm to his and leaned up and kissed him.

What the fuck?

And even more fuckery, why was he kissing him back? 

The pain subsided with the distraction. 

“Don’t be so reckless, okay?” Link said as he pulled away. 

Ganon took a shaky breath. “I did it for her, can’t she see that?”

“She’s more than capable of handling herself over an insult.” Link kissed him again. “You’ll need to rest that wound. It would also be better for you to keep a low profile for the rest of the day. The rumors are likely already flying.”

“Let them,” Ganon said tempestuously. 

“If you want to be known forever as the demon king.” Link retorted.

“Fuck you,” Ganon looked away angrily. 

“Don’t be like that.” Link said. Ganon laid back on the bed slowly, back to him. “She could ask you to leave.”

“Then do it.”

Link climbed up behind him, wrapping his arm over his pectoral and pressing his cheek to his neck. “I don’t want you to.”

Oh. Well that feels strange. He wondered if he was hungry just before he blacked out. 

A soft knock roused him from his nap. Sleep, rather. It looked like it was part dinner. He sat up and examined his situation. The wound was completely knitted, leaving the outline of a scar on his flank the size of a walnut. Fairy magic was more useful than he gave it credit.

He opened the door and the Queen swept in. 

“Sure, come on in.” he muttered, running his hand through his disheveled hair and picking up a piece of cold meat from a tray that had been brought for him.

“Can- Can I look at the gash?” she was already reaching toward him with her fingers, grazing his ribs. 

“Gash,” he repeated, tossing the bone aside.

“Does it hurt?” she whispered, eyes glittering. That caught him off guard.

“Not anymore.” It was a weird day.

She walked away from him, looking out the window with a sniff. He was perplexed by the sudden desire to comfort her. To tell her it was okay, it didn’t really hurt that bad, she barely even grazed him with her light blast of death.

She turned back to him and took a deep breath. “Symin has agreed to never mention the assault if you agree to keep your distance from him.”

“And is he to give no apology for his offense?” 

“You perceived an offense where none was meant.”

“So you are okay with your subjects talking to you like an idiot and taking credit for your best scientist’s work?” 

She sighed “Listen to me. It’s not about offending me.”

“He doesn’t fear you properly.”

“Do you?” she asked. 

He considered the hole she shot through him this afternoon. He didn’t answer.

“I don’t need their fear, Ganondorf. I need their loyalty. Do you understand?” she returned to stand in front of him. He caught a whiff of silent princesses and vanilla.

“Of course-”

“No. Listen.” she pulled his face closer to look at her, something pleading behind her eyes as she punctuated every word. “I cannot tolerate you terrorizing my loyal subjects.” 

"You call that loyal?" His anger flared and he pulled from her grasp. “So I'm going to take the blame.”

“Not if it never happened.”

“Fine. Does that make you happy?” he was seething.

“Is that what you want? To make me happy?” 

“I want you to address why I’m really here.”

“I am.” Her face flushed at his clear disbelief. “I’m _trying_.”

“What do you want from me?” he asked through clenched teeth. 

Her eyes opened a little wide. "I certainly don't want you dead. I want _peace_ , not marriage."

“Are you waiting for someone to sweep you off your feet like a fucking fairy tale?”

“Don’t be stupid.” her anger flared. “You act like a tyrant. Your power is fear, and I did not survive a hundred years trapped in malice to rule a kingdom through brute force.” She turned on her heels. “Stay or go, I don’t care, but if you stay, you need to consider what I’ve said.”

Well fuck.

He slammed the door as she tried to open it. 

“You don’t care if I stay or go?” He leaned down over her menacingly. 

She glared back up at him. “Careful. You may have strength to overpower me but I think we both know that I am well matched to you _in other ways_.” 

“I can take any useless life I see fit, but I did not take that charlatan’s because I knew it would displease you, not because I thought you’d blast a fucking hole in me.”

Zelda’s face looked stricken. “You scared me.” she whispered.

“I wasn’t trying to scare _you.”_

He could see how here eyes dilated at that. Without thinking about it he had reverted to Gerudo. He wanted badly to touch her. _“You are as dangerous as a lioness in heat_.” 

“Don’t speak to me of _heat. I’m your queen. I am not yours to mount_.”

“Is that a challenge?” Goddess, what about her antagonizing set his bones to boiling and his flesh to rock? 

“Don’t test me, you’ve seen first hand what I’m capable of,” she traced the newly formed scar with delicate fingertips. Judging by her triumphant countenance, she misinterpreted his pleasure for pain. He corrected her by pressing himself against her. 

“Then I wouldn’t want to displease you,” he growled against her ear. 

“Are you going to _fuck_ me into submission?”

He smiled insidiously. “If that’s what you want.” He gripped her ass through her tight pants, pulling her toward him and crushing his mouth to hers insistently. 

“How do you make pants look so scandalous?” he groaned, fumbling with the button as she ground against his thigh. 

“If leches like you can’t stop ogling me, can you blame me for sticking to stupid dresses?” 

He pushed his hands against her bottom, caressing her and sliding the suggestive clothing down deliciously. “Ah, but I’m selfish and I want you to wear them anyway.” She pulled off her shirt and then turned to his pants, struggling with the belt. 

“Dammit,” she complained. 

He undid the knot for her and let his pants pool to the floor with the rest of her clothing. 

“I can kill any man who looks at you with lust.”

“I forbid it.” she moaned as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his hips as he climbed onto the bed with her. Just that little contact was enough to leave a slick spot on his groin. 

“Half of your kingdom deserves to have their eyes plucked out.” he ground down against her and she moaned. 

“What about you?” 

“ _I would happily cut out my own sight to bury myself into that tight cunt.”_

 _“Then do it._ ” she flipped onto her knees and waited for his assault. 

“Why do you always present your ass?” he asked, teasing her lips with his engorged cock. 

“Because you’re massive and fit so much better like this,” she wiggled against him impatiently. 

He pulled back. “Fucking with your back toward your lover is a sign of disrespect in Gerudo culture.”

“You never complained before.” She looked back annoyed. “What’s with your sudden burst of sentimental bullshit?”

“Don’t insult me.” His anger flared again and he smacked her ass hard, she cried out in surprise. “Perhaps I’m tired of being your kink.” 

“Look who’s talking!” she howled as he laid his hand on her a second time, her face hitting the mattress. “How dare you strike me!” 

“Then _order_ me to stop, Y _our Highness_.” he said, slapping her again before soothing the offended flesh with a caress. 

“Fuck you.” she moaned. 

“Face me.” he said. Another crack. She let out a high whine. She didn’t move. 

Another crack and an "oh!" that didn't sound like pain. 

He moved off of the bed, searching his table for a small green vial. When he identified it, he turned back toward the bed. “That’s my girl.” he said, as she sat back on his pillows, elbows up so she could watch him.

“Shut up,” she said, breaths short and tight. 

He pulled her hips into his lap then sat back, pouring a generous amount of the viscous solution on his hands, spreading it on his length and massaging the rest into the red welts across her backside. She moaned. “Better?” he said. 

“Not until you fill me.”

He took himself back in hand and pressed the head to her impossibly tight entrance. “Is this what you want?” he asked, teasing her with tiny forward movements. 

She shot a glare at him, reached down and took hold of him, hooking her legs to his hips and pushed him into her with the force of her thighs. “There.” she sighed in rapture.

“You fucking _bitch_.” he growled, thrusting hard and deep, taking her throat in his hands and pressing just along the elegant sides of her neck. He tightened his hold with each thrust. The shock on her face melted to bliss as she clutched his hands and her walls clenched around him. 

“Are you _coming_ already?” he accused. A strangled answer caught in her throat as he squeezed, her entire body convulsing as he drove into her, pushing her over the edge again, harder than the first. 

“You’re still coming, you hungry little slut.” her cries turning into whimpers as she tightened even more, her entire body pushing against his as if to get away, literally pushing him out of her with the force. He let her scramble away as she turned to her side, twitching and sobbing to breathe. 

“Holy shit.” she blubbered. Was she crying? “That was- oh my goddess.”

He leaned down over her and rumbled in her ear, “I’m not done with you yet.” he pulled her legs apart again, slipping back inside of her sodden cunt with satisfaction. 

“Pick a number between one and ten.” he gave her a shallow thrust. 

“Huhhhhnng?” 

“Four? Six? _Ten?”_ he punctuated each number with a furious jolt of his hips. 

“Three?” she meeped.

“Just three?” he slowed down, savoring the feel of her frustration as she lost her next tumble into oblivion. “Of course, always three, even sex is sacred.”

He rolled his hips against her, pressing so deep her back lifted off the bed, her nails digging into his flesh in a silent plea for more. “You’ll need to scream my name if you want to come again.”

“Oh god-” she cried as he returned to a blistering pace

“Yes, I am your god now.” he groaned. “You’re _mine_.” his hands roamed over her body, claiming it with every rough caress and pinch. 

“Yes” she moaned, brokenly. “Oh Gan, I’m gonna-”

He slipped out with a growl. “Louder.”

“Ganon.” her voice was strained. He plunged back in. 

“The whole palace is going to hear you come for me.”

“Fuck, **GANON**!!” her voice caught in the middle of calling out as he rewarded her with his thumb on her clit, “P _lease_!!” she wailed. 

He angled himself to thrum a song against her aching ruby once, twice, thrice--

She pulled herself to him tightly as a third orgasm ripped through her, screaming and clutching him so hard he almost came on the spot. But he had other plans, waiting for her to ride out the last of her pleasure and her grip loosen enough to slip out of her dripping pussy.

“Ohmgod, I can’t-” she slurred, her body crumpled uselessly even as she attempted to touch his unfinished conclusion.

“No? Then come here and _pray,_ ” he laid back and pulled her with him, twining his hand in her hair. “Worship me." 

It wouldn’t be long. The rush from her insatiable lust and knowing that at any time she could have incinerated him made him feel invincible. She laid her head in his lap for a moment, stroking him and looking up at him gratified, kissing the tip and moaning softly as she licked up the droplet she squeezed from him.

He took a shaky breath as she wrapped her mouth around him. “How does it taste, your juice on my cock?”

She moaned, her hair a tangled mess in his fist as he guided her mouth up and down his cock, fucking her mouth slow and steady. 

Her face was a mess of tears and sweat and saliva drooling from her eager mouth. He had succeeded in breaking the queen’s pride, in that moment, her only desire was to please him. 

“You’re such a pretty little cocksucker.” he moaned. “Do you want my cum?” 

She nodded emphatically.

“I’m going to come all over your face.”

“I wanna taste it.” she pleaded, using her hands when her mouth stopped sucking, letting her tongue skim across the head in a swishing motion.

“It’s going to be too much for your little mouth.” he groaned as she choked on him as if to prove his point. 

“Please” she said around a mouthful of cock.

“Fuck!” he thrust up. “I’m going to cover your fucking face with cum, _now,_ ” he strangled as she popped off, obediently taking his load on her face, eyes closed, mouth open and tongue out to swallow any tendrils lucky enough to land there.

When he lay prostrate, completely spent, he motioned to her. “Clean me up like a good girl.” And she did, licking creamy hot cum from his cock and balls before sitting back proudly, cum tainting the perfect face of a queen. 

This was a sight he’d picture in all of his fantasies going forward. 

He reached up and wiped a smear of cream off her cheek and nose. She sucked it from his fingers and he groaned, “You’re a beautiful mess.” She smiled, satisfied and leaned down to kiss his lips. He could taste his salty seed as she plunged her tongue into his mouth. 

"Why do you taste so good?" she asked. 

He snorted and released her. “Go clean yourself up.” he rumbled, slapping her ass as she climbed out of bed and scurried to the bathroom to obey. 

He listened to her run the bath and sing quietly to herself. He shook his head and chuckled. She really did crave a good hard fucking. He dragged himself out of bed and padded to the bathroom, climbing into the oversized bathtub behind her and hissing at the scalding water.

“Are you trying to boil alive?” he grumbled.

“MMmmmnooo,” She leaned against him as he lathered his hands in soap and began washing her, gently, letting his lips skim her neck and shoulders. He nudged her knees apart and she whimpered as the too hot water must have stung. 

“Shhhh, you need to let the water soothe the swollen flesh.” She was going to be much too sensitive even if he wanted to fuck her again so soon (which he did). 

She sighed as he agitated the water between her thighs, drifting off in his arms. 

He continued to caress and comfort her while his mind wandered. It was like he knew two women. There was the queen, who was regal and cold and shrewd. But then there was Zelda, who was inquisitive and passionate and, dare he say it, fun. Both were intense and beautiful, infuriatingly irresistible, and deadly, though he was sure that only one would actually kill him.

“You’re getting hard again,” she muttered drowsily. 

“Can you blame me?” he asked as she reached up to kiss him.

He wondered how he was going to reconcile the woman who would kill him without hesitation with the one who wanted to bed him. Then again, he wasn't sure he wanted to.


	22. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn I'm on a roll. Have another install.

He nudged her awake before dawn and she sneaked back to her room before the castle stirred to life. She was pleased to know she could still harness the protection of the stealth illusion Impa had taught her many years ago. Her room was cold and empty, Link clearly having taken the night off to sleep in his own chambers. She wondered how long he had waited before he returned to his rooms, or if he had sent Paya in his stead. 

She couldn’t explain what it was about Ganondorf that made her so eager to degrade herself, but she refused to let it shame her. In fact, she felt more energetic now than she had in weeks. He was clearly providing her with some novel form of amusement, so why not accept it?

That is to say, how he could still want to bed her after she blasted him in a moment of panic was beyond her. But she wasn’t going to tell him that, either. Let him believe that she would cleanse his very soul from darkness, not that it was an accident...and not that she craved his darkness the way he seemed attracted to her light.

The fates were fucked up.

Her servants had let her sleep in until nine to her astonishment. They spoke softly in her presence and Lucrezia neglected to open the curtains to let in fresh light. 

“Come, Your Majesty, a nice warm bath with lavender salts will ease your head.” she said above the soft patter of feet as they hustled to prepare her for the day. Zelda looked at her with confusion. Her head?

“Your Sheikah guard rather aggressively dismissed your evening attendants last night. She said you had a stubborn headache to deal with, I believe were her exact words.” She said a little more quietly in answer to the silent question. 

Oh, so it was Paya then. She would have to be more careful. It wasn’t unusual for her to not be present when the servants returned in the evening to set the fire and prepare her evening routine- it was summer and the fire would not be necessary, and she often sent them away so she could tend herself. So why send everyone away and feign a headache?

“Paya has a tendency to be overly cautious. I do appreciate her giving me privacy and space to rest my troubled mind. Remind me to thank her later.”

The bath went better than she expected, the lubricant had definitely made the evening easier, and the extra care Ganondorf had given her with the bath and a sprinkle of healing potion had really helped to ease the pain between her legs.

How he could be so rough and then so gentle was like whiplash. There were clearly two men: The Great Ganondorf, the strong ruthless demon king of the sands, but then there was Gan, who made her heart flutter and made her feel vulnerable and wanted. One would brutally fuck her brains out and the other put her back together. It was strange but their attraction was magnetic. 

She could still taste him on her tongue. She was mortified that even through the sharp discomfort of abraded flesh her body still tingled with visceral memory and yearning. 

She closed her eyes and let her attendant scrub her tresses. She was grateful that the short hair didn’t tangle as easily and so a few strokes last night had untangled them sufficiently to not draw suspicion. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by the uncharacteristically excited chatter from the servants in her room. She almost ignored it completely until she heard them say Ganondorf’s name very clearly.

“...none of the noblewomen would risk getting caught leaving his rooms.”

“I’m telling you, no one saw anyone enter or exit. It must have been a servant.”

“Someone knows something.”

“Ladies, quiet. I will not have this inappropriate conversation in the queen’s suite. Do not trouble her with what that _beast_ of a man does behind closed doors.”

The women giggled. “You say that as if you _know_ who made the sounds that woke half of the castle, Miss Lucrezia.”

Zelda schooled her breath, keeping her eyes tightly shut. She was glad that the heat of the water would mask her flush. The attendant tipped her head back gently and cascaded water over her head, muffling her hearing for just a moment as the water trickled out of her canal. 

“...caution you to keep your tongues tied if you know what’s good for you.”

“He must have been something if you won’t even tell us anything.”

“Or perhaps I savor my _life_. He is a demon king, if you are at all my friends you will stop this foolishness. Please.” 

They tittered at her in sympathy and curiosity and stopped completely as they heard Zelda emerge from her bath. 

“Now, out, greedy hens!” Lucrezia kicked them all out and hurried to the queen’s side to assist with her hair. Moments turned to minutes before Zelda finally steeled herself to ask the inevitable.

“Did I hear correctly that the guest room caused quite a stir last night?”

Lucrezia’s hands froze in the middle of the braid she had parted. “There are rumors spreading this morning that-things- were heard within his chambers.”

“What kind of _things_?”

“Your Majesty, I don’t think it’s appropriate for the queen to worry herself with bawdy rumo--”

“Lu. _Tell_ me.” 

Lucrezia’s voice faltered. “Some of the servants heard carnal noises coming from his room well into the night.” 

“A woman’s voice?”

“Yes, though it was muffled enough that no one can guess the true identity of the lady, if she can be called that.”

“How many servants made this claim?”

“Your Majesty, it is a rumor. More than half of your servants now claim that they heard it. Which is impossible, of course, unless they were traveling in the hallway or within an adjacent room.”

“Do we have guests in the rooms closest?”

“None, your majesty.” She finished with the braid and started on the other side, "And no one uses that hallway, I don't understand how anyone heard anything at all."

Zelda bit the inside of her lip and smiled, doing her best to keep the flush from spreading up her face. She took solace in the fact that no one _should_ have heard, at least _._ But, here they were.

She let Lu go back to her work. Something about the conversation was bothering her, though. 

“Do the servants think it was you?”

Lu meeped in mortification. “Your Highness?”

“Come, Lu. You are my most trusted lady. I swear to hold your confidence, the same as you have always held mine. You can tell me. Did you sleep with him?” She wasn't sure why this mattered to her, but the whole situation was bizarre.

Lucrezia let out a nervous laugh. “Goddess no, I’m terrified of him,” she patted her hair affectionately before opening the dressing wardrobe. “But better they think it me than write their own stories, don’t you think?”

Yes, yes it was, she thought to herself.

* * *

Zelda had requested a special audience with him and that bastard Symin, because of course they'd have to tell the whole fucking court. Ganon was amused that Link was sent to summon him, and that Paya was present at the queen’s side already. 

Symin looked terrified. That at least brought him some enjoyment.

“Do tell me, Symin, your account of what happened yesterday in the library?”

Symin bowed low in front of the court. “A quarrel, Your Majesty. I apologize for the upset.”

“Go on.” she said coldly.

He drabbled on about the Sheikah slate and how he had insulted the Gerudo’s intelligence regarding such intricate technology.

Ganon tried to hide a smirk as the man blubbered, and fantasized about cutting his head off. How it would feel to slide his blade through his neck, the force it would take to cut through the vertebrae. How it would sound when his head hit the floor and the rest of the body followed a moment later, the color of his still warm blood as it oozed across the old stone floor, staining it forevermore. Sometimes fantasies were better off in one’s head.

“Lord Ganondorf?” The Queen said, annoyed. It appears she had been trying to get his attention. 

“Do forgive me for not realizing you were talking to me. Are you using the incorrect honorific on purpose or did you forget for a moment?”

She glared at him. “I am not confused, nor am I trying to insult you. Trust me, you will know when I am.”

“Then perhaps you should refer to me as King.”

“Forgive _me,_ _Lord_ Ganondorf. You are not King in Hyrule and thus you can understand the confusion of using such a title in present company.” she gestured to their audience.

“Am I to understand then that your court is not intelligent enough to perceive the difference?”

The court muttered in fury and he grinned. He wondered absently if he should have brought his armor with him in the event this went south, but he enjoyed the fear he had commanded being clothed in just his summer garments, as if he could-and would-take down the entire court without any sort of protection. 

“As you insist on being so petty, _King_ Ganondorf, would you be so kind as to share your perspective of what happened yesterday.”

His smile turned predatory. “ _Which part of yesterday would you like me to tell them about?”_

_“Tread carefully lest the fae curse rather than heal you this time.”_ she spat back.

Oh, he did so enjoy it when she fought back. He chided his flesh to remain quiet. “I agree with all the things your idiot scientist has said.”

The court murmured in disgust. Perhaps he should have paid more attention to what he agreed to. 

“Then you admit to the assault?” she asked him 

“Only as much as he admits to the insult, and being racist.”

"I'm not racist, i know lots of Gerudos!" Symin began, but Zelda held her hand up to shut him up. Probably better that way. Gan stood down. 

Everything fell silent again as the queen considered the two. “Very well. As you both have acted like boys instead of men, then your punishment will be fit for children as well.” The court chuckled to his dismay.

“You are ordered to never speak to each other again. If I hear either of you utter the other’s name then I shall eject you from the castle. And if you should lose control of yourselves again and feel it necessary to initiate a physical altercation- then you shall be banished from Hyrule. Do I make myself clear?”

Symin had genuflected and murmured his agreement foolhardily, thanking the queen for her benevolence. 

"And please educate yourself on cultural sensitivity, sir. It has been hundreds of years since Hyrule has had any conflict with the Gerudo people, and there is no need to hold onto outdated and blatantly false biases."

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty. I apologize, Your Majesty."

Ganon stood apoplectic. Furious. She was treating this like a children's game. Link entered his peripheral and Ganondorf glanced at him for a moment. How did no one else see how much his eyes had to say? He stood down, trying to relax. “Beloved Queen of Hyrule, as I respect you and wish to someday weave an alliance between our people, I humbly accept your conditions.”

The court let out a relieved silent sigh, but he continued. ‘I promise you that from this day forward I will offer no threats of violence on the behalf of myself or my people. Instead, I offer you my protection and will seek to uphold your honor to anyone who would insult you.”

“That is unnecessary.” she started.

“I disagree. If we are to remain friends, it is the most important _gift_ I can offer.”

She sighed. “I refuse to accept bloodshed for petty insults.”

“Don’t misunderstand. Perhaps a trip to the sands would help you to better conceive my intentions. I only mean that should you ever require my help, I will be more than happy to assist, as in the days of Chief Urbosa.”

The room began to mutter again and the queen’s eyes went wide. 

“Then I accept.” she said quietly, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

* * *

The women servants fluttered past him with eyes averted, though a few eyed him with open curiosity. Peculiar, just as he was getting used to their strange behavior they appeared to evolve different customs. 

A few elbowed each other and whispered a name Lucy? Who the fuck was Lucy? 

His chamber door was open and a familiar raven haired woman was tidying his things and gathering sheets. _What the fuck_?

“Do you always enter uninvited?” 

The woman practically shrieked and threw the linens in the air in her fright. He rolled his eyes. 

“Calm your tits, woman. Explain what brings you here.”

“The linens-” 

“I did not send for you.”

“I did,” said Paya in the doorway. “Can you refrain from terrorizing Zelda’s favorite maidservant, please?” rolling her eyes. 

Gan smiled “Well then you are my favorite servant as well, Lady…..?”

The woman flushed the deepest crimson he had ever seen and murmured “Lucrezia, King Ganondorf.” The woman gathered up the soiled bed sheets and hurried out of the room. 

“That’s right. See you around, Lucrezia dear.” he called out the door. 

Paya closed the door behind her. “Half of the servants are talking about how you ravaged a servant last night.” Her hands glowed with a golden shimmer as she recharged the Sheikah runes on the walls. “And now they will say it’s Lucrezia. Are you proud of yourself?

Ganon smiled widely. “Oh are they? _She_ certainly served me well, that’s true.” He watched her work. “So kind of you to soundproof my rooms. If only there were a hidden passageway-”

Paya shot him a death glare. “I quite wish she had left that hole in you to rot and fester.”

He laughed. “I’m sure you do, but it appears she has designed other uses for me.”

“You need to keep a lower profile.” Paya said, examining the green vial on his dressing table. 

“She didn’t seem to mind.”

“She cannot get caught with you.” Paya was exasperated. “Honestly, if you cared about her at all- even if it’s just her station, you need to protect her virtue. It's the biggest insult of all to take that from her.”

He scoffed. What was it with this fake pretense of virtue. “Then she should stay out of my rooms, and you too.” He pushed her out into the hallway and slammed the door behind her. 

* * *

Yesterday was a lot of new information to take in. While he did join the court for dinner for a little while, he ended up eating in the garden with Link. They watched the fireflies and talked about nothing, which Ganon hated but now that so many eyes were on him for his scandalous affair, he would have to keep a low profile like Paya suggested. He hated it, mostly because he hated admitting that she was right.

It was fun to make eyes with the servants and send them fleeing or giggling, depending on their fantasies, which were all but bared to him in their looks.

His time at the castle was coming to an end. He would be leaving again in two days time but still his mind was overwrought. 

First the queen had put him on public display for poor behavior, then he was accused of turning her lust into a spectacle (okay that was mostly true but honestly who didn’t ward a bedroom from prying ears?) He had felt the need to make a public declaration in the event that the people forgot his true intentions. He wondered why she had looked so sad when he mentioned her old friend Urbosa.

 _I’ve made love on the Gerudo throne_. He wondered. He had almost forgotten that game. Except he didn’t, and wouldn’t. Kissing Link for the first time had awoken a desire in him that he was only vaguely aware of before. And everything that had happened between them after that-

Anyway.

How dare she insinuate in front of the entire court that he had no self control? Did she have any idea how many morons he hadn't flattened because he was trying to stay in her good graces? Did she understand how minuscule these Hylians were to him, and how he didn't need anything from them but to yield to him? All he wanted was Hyrule, was that so much to ask?

 _And her_ , a voice whispered in the back of his head. More unbidden was the voice that said _Him_. 

When he was back in his rooms, he tried to relieve some tension but it just stoked the flames of his fire without any resolution. He was plagued with fantasies of fucking her until she broke, and of Link spreading his ass, beckoning him to come inside him, of her sucking his cock in a secluded grove, of hearing travelers approach and coming with the urgency of not getting caught. 

Ganon tightened his fist and dribbled some of the lube onto himself, letting his hand slide over the hard flesh. It felt good, better than usual, but not enough. He slipped his arm to his side and hiked his knees up, bringing his hand under to tease himself. He sighed, it helped. He sunk his finger into the tight ring and groaned, testing his depth while he stroked his length. 

He focused on the memory of making Zelda scream his name, waking up the castle with desperate cries of his name. Let them all know how he made her come, another memory of fingers delving even deeper into him than he could manage on his own.

The sensations were good but he couldn’t work up the right rhythm. Ganon growled in frustration. He didn’t want to masturbate thinking of the dirty things he had done and wanted to do to her (him), he wanted to _do_ them. 

He tried the guard’s quarter’s first to no avail. Which was too bad because he knew where he’d have to find Him, and considered giving up hope of quelling his burning hunger and ache. He was not at all sure that he could just knock on the door and ask to borrow her knight for a quick fuck.

 _Have you ever had a threesome_? She had once asked. He thought about the first time he kissed the man. How they had taken turns with Zelda but mostly kept their hands to themselves. 

Ganon now knew that part of him wanted to touch him then, but he was too inexperienced to figure it out, and Zelda was a delicious distraction. 

He couldn’t get caught sneaking into her room, so he set himself up with a pretense in case someone noticed him in the halls just in case his hastily drawn concealment sigil failed. He rehearsed what he would say as he set off toward her room, knocking on the door when he stood before it.

Link opened the door, in his knight’s armor, to his surprise. Of course he knew that Link was her guard, but he had become accustomed to seeing him out of uniform when he was within her chambers. Link looked a little confused until Gan spoke, breaking the spell, immediately putting the man on his guard.

“When do you get off?” Ganon blurted out. He cursed to himself. That’s not what he had rehearsed at all. Then again, he didn’t expect Link to answer the door and look at him like that.

Link looked to the left and right. “Did you see anyone?”

“No one is foolish enough to follow me, but no, no one.” he didn't bother to explain about the sigil. He was losing patience standing in the hall.

Link relaxed and nodded. “I can see if she wants to see you.”

Ganon’s throat closed up. He hadn't considered that.

Link’s eyes widened slightly as if he had just realized something important. His lips parted but he didn’t say anything. 

Zelda poked her head outside the door. “He isn’t here to see me, you daft man. Now either get in here before you draw suspicious glances or make a date.”

Link flushed a little and moved to the side. Ganon nodded and followed Zelda into the room. Back to the plan. 

Link locked the door behind him and grabbed his hand. Gan turned toward him and was immediately pulled down for a heated kiss. Zelda didn’t even look a little surprised. But of course Link would tell her they had slept together. He wondered if Link told her everything. 

Ganon broke the kiss first. “Goddammit, no, fuck you. I have things to say.” he wheeled toward Zelda. “I am not your fucking pet. I don’t take orders from you and I do whatever the hell I please.”

She looked nonplussed. “Is that all?”

“No,” he shot back. “You know why I’m here yet you refuse to address it, even now.”

“You want me to accept your proposal. I can’t.”

“Are you already betrothed?”

“No-”

“Then what?? Tell me what I need to do.”

“Ganon-” she sounded tired and unsure. He kept going. 

“Do you want me to profess undying love?” Ganon glowered.

She rounded on him. “If I wanted to marry for love, then don’t you think I’d be married already?”

Now Ganon looked at Link. His face paled. He looked back at Zelda. The two were staring at each other in the strangest way. Had they never talked about this then? What the hell?

“You two are a fucking shitshow.” he grumbled. 

Somewhere in that conversation Link had let go of him. He noticed only when the empty space was newly occupied by Zelda. She let her hand rest against his cheek, up on her tiptoes. 

_“Zubiit_.” she said, smiling.

“ _You definitely have a type,_ ” Ganon replied, leaning down to kiss her. 

She pulled back. “Did you come to see me or Link?” she asked. 

“Both. Link. I don’t know. Does it matter?” he was a mess.

She nodded. “Link can go with you,” she sounded sad. “It’s probably not advisable that you are caught here tonight after the raucous you’ve made.”

“To be fair, _you_ made the raucous.”

Her cheeks burned. 

“Don’t want to choose.” Link interrupted, reentering the space, wrapping his arms around Ganon’s torso and kissing his bicep. “Can I have you both? For real this time?”

Mere moments later they tumbled into bed together, a jumble of lips and naked flesh and soft noises. The atmosphere and the sounds were very different tonight. Link straddled Ganon, pushing him onto his back. He let out a breathy laugh as he frisked the larger man, pulling a green vial from his pants pocket. “Really?” Link said. 

Ganon shrugged. “Comes in handy to be prepared.” And then they pulled him out of his pants so he was as naked as they were. 

Link pressed himself against his erection while pulling Zelda to him for a kiss. Ganon let his hand trail over her thigh, and up to squeeze his favorite asset. Zelda wrapped her hand around both of them and leaned down to put them both in her mouth without much success. 

“Too much,” she pouted. 

“We can still fill you.” Link assured her as he rutted against Ganon, still in her grasp. She let her tongue lick them both in turns. Just this little movement felt so good and Ganon grasped a buttocks in each hand, pulling them both toward his seeking hips from either side. 

“Climb up here or suck me like you mean it, but stop teasing.” 

Zelda let go of him and licked up his shaft with an exceptionally wet tongue. Link dropped down beside her and mirrored her movements to his wildest fantasies. They met at the head and suckled each side, kissing and tonguing over the tip, fighting playfully for a taste of the small droplets they coaxed from him. 

Link reached for the vial and put a drop on his longest finger before circling his asshole. “Do you want to watch me finger fuck him?” Link asked Zelda, as if his buy in wasn’t necessary. She nodded as she sucked him into her tight hot mouth again, distracting Ganon as a finger pushed into him. He moaned. When she brought her mouth back down a second finger was added to the first, Link deepthroated him and Zelda moaned. “Show off.”

“Fuuuck.” Ganon said, pulling a pillow under his head so he could watch them. That was a mistake, “If you keep that up, I'm not gonna be able to fill either of you."

Link moaned, massaging his prostate expertly. “Then you better not come.” 

To which Ganon responded with a guttural groan and an orgasm without warning. His cum dripped down his cock to the delight of his two cocksuckers. Link wiggled his fingers inside him and drew out more of his load, which Zelda licked up with happy noises. She looked up at Ganon as she sucked him clean. 

“Did you get it all?” Link said, slowly removing his fingers from his tight hole and tongue kissing her as if he could draw his cum from her mouth. “She loves to swallow.” Link said to Ganon proudly. 

“I can’t help it, we made him come already. And he tastes so good.” she whined breathlessly. “I didn’t even get a good stretch.”

“An unfair advantage, two on one like that” Ganon growled and grabbed her by the hips, dragging her up his chest and over his face. He would repay her rebuke, show her how easily she would succumb with his mouth on her. 

She squeaked and giggled but changed her tone quickly when his tongue slid between her slick lips. “Ohhhhhhh,” she moaned, setting her hands on his chest and toying with his nipple rings. 

“That looks so hot. Does it feel good?” Link asked. Ganon couldn’t see anything but her perfect ass from this vantage so he had to rely on sound and feel and- oh fuck.

Link oiled his hands, massaging his ass and dribbling more lube onto his asshole, his half-softened cock twitching back to life. Ganon let out a helpless whimper, the ache deep inside him was itching for more.

“Gods I want to fuck you.” he slipped his finger back inside to coat the vestibule until it was slick. 

“Oh, yes, let me ride him while you fuck him.” Zelda exclaimed. “I’ve always wanted to try that.”

“What if I want to do the fucking?” Ganon said, trying to gain some agency. Zelda whined with the momentary loss off his tongue. 

“Shut up, fuck toy.” Link said. Ganon was so caught off guard he did. He doubled his efforts on eating, licking and sucking the pussy grinding on his face. “You’re even getting hard again, don’t act like you care if you get used and fucked.”

“Oh Link, he’s gonna make me--” Ganon covered her thighs with his hands, holding her in place as she fell apart, dripping deliciously into his mouth and beard. “Cummmm” she sang, thighs clenching around his head as she collapsed onto his abdomen, biting his skin as she jolted through her orgasm. He let up when she sobbed, kissing her clit softly until she jerked away in pain and rolled off of him with a satisfied giggle. 

Link moaned “I can’t wait anymore,” He dragged Ganon’s hips up and Zelda shoved a pillow under him. She helped hold him open and watched Link sink into him and Ganon's face in turns.

“Oh Gan, it’s so hot to see you take his cock.” she stroked him as he panted. “Does it feel as good as it looks?”

Ganon rumbled "yeah,” but he wasn’t sure if he was answering her or encouraging Link for more. It felt like he’d been missing this for much longer than a week. Link spread his legs even wider, settling deep before helping Zelda climb him. 

He was only partially aware of her heat enveloping him. She moaned, her thighs holding onto him for dear life. She lacked leverage of any kind, laying across his chest as he thrust up into her without unseating the cock in his ass.

Link held her hips as he rocked forward, the momentum of his thrusts translating through Ganon and into her. Ganondorf was overwrought, he couldn’t focus on anything that was happening to him, except for the vague idea that he needed to be filled deeper, needed to stretch her wide open, wanted to be in control.

He knew he could do better and growled uncontrollably. He momentarily removed himself from the situation in order to flip Zelda under him, slipping into her again with a satisfied moan. He spread his ass, inviting Link back in, guiding his thrusts into the queen like it was the first time inside her and he was learning what made her wet, tighten, tremble. She keened, begging them both to fuck her, fuck her more, harder. She cried out both names indiscriminately, needing to be filled by one, by both, yes _yes_.

“Oh, god” she cried.

Gannon answered her call with deep rolling thrusts into her, matching the deep reach of Link’s cock, making him tighten like a coil until-

He burried his face above her shoulder, crying out into the bed as Link pushed him over the edge and he came inside of the queen, like some erotic game of chess; knight takes king takes queen, comes, coming, cries out-

And then Link joined the chorus, pulling his hips back onto his as he came hard into him, causing another shudder as he finished with one last rough thrust. 

They lay in a heap, moaning and panting, covered in sweat and semen and thick creamy pussy cum the likes Ganon had not yet been blessed to experience. He wanted to know how to get that out of her again. Ganon felt drunk on sex and pheromones, wondering as the other two curled together, kissing if he was perhaps the third wheel until they pulled him into tongues and lips and love-

No, he broke the kiss and the intimate connection they had forged together. This must be a fantastic dream, and tomorrow it would feel like an empty wish. Any affection he had thought Link had showed him was just a means to an end, he just didn’t know it yet.

It was just a game, a fantasy, his body providing something new, different and sizable. It wasn’t as if he didn’t enjoy it himself, but they were definitely a unit, Link and Zelda, and his acceptance was dependent on his ability to fuck and satisfy. The novelty would wear off and he’d end up once again without what he wanted. No queen, no kingdom, unless he took it.

He would go back to the desert and meet his retinue to continue to handle desert law and custom and await her acceptance of his invite to visit. Or plan an attack. As he kept spiraling, Link pulled him in, kissing him and whispering little things that meant nothing but comforted him tonight as he let himself slip into nothingness. It was an illusion brought on by carnal need, after all. 

“Hey,” Link said to him quietly. He was pinned between the two Hyllians but Zelda had fallen asleep. Ganon looked at him and was surprised by the amount of seriousness he saw there. His eyes looked a little sad. “You know we’re crazy about you.”

Ganon scoffed. “You speak for her, too?”

“Sometimes. I know her heart better than anyone’s.”

“Because you read people.”

“No, with her it’s different.” Link looked at him but also through him. It was unnerving. He had never felt so vulnerable and it made him pull the comforter over him as if it would provide protection. “It’s different with you too.”

“You don’t need to try to justify it. Gerudo culture is very accepting of casual sex you know.” he tried to look away but Link held his gaze.

“Is that what you want?”

Ganon swallowed hard. “Post coital bliss will override logic. It sounds good but it’s unrealistic.” 

The overly serious-sad look on Link’s face melted into a mischievous smile. “Post coital, huh?” He pressed his hips forward, poking Gan’s side teasingly. 

“Again?” Ganondorf laughed. Zelda huffed sleepily. 

“If we’re quiet she might not even notice.” Link said, rolling his hips suggestively and sucking at Ganon’s arm with his teeth. 

Ganon rolled him onto his back and set his mouth to his neck. “You’re insatiable.” He may have actually met his match.


	23. Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf and Zelda learn a bit more about each other and their motivations.

Zelda was always so serious that it was hard for Ganondorf to tell if Zelda was actually mad at him for sleeping with Link while she literally slept. Link had laughed and she stomped off to the bathroom to clean herself up, and they had finished by the time she returned. She bitched about it but was appeased when they turned their attention to her, soothing her bruised pride with snuggles and kisses. 

Ganondorf wondered if it was working; if by accepting her current relationships into the hierarchy he could actually win her over and make her see that there were plenty of ways their betrothal could be beneficial. He wondered if she would accept his invitation to visit this winter. He wondered if that was too far away to remain relevant. And he wondered how he was ever going to be satisfied ever again after tasting their madness. 

“I’d like you to take the Slate back to Gerudo Town with you,” she said as they poured over more functions and plans to expand the network in the library. She had already sent a team of scientists (including Symin, likely to get him the fuck out of Ganondorf’s sight, he mused) to head to Hateno and create a prototype.

“I’d like each province to have at least one so it can be used as a communication device, like sending letters but faster. Oh, and eventually every town should have access. And if we can figure out how to replicate the energy using lightning like you think we can….” she trailed off for a moment. “Am I talking too fast again?” She looked sheepish. 

He was smiling brightly at her. She wasn’t just beautiful, she was brilliantly smart. He reached out to touch a strand of hair that had fallen in her face but pulled back. They were not alone today. “No, your enthusiasm is contagious.” It annoyed him that she was always apologizing for it. “Why do you always look guilty for taking pleasure in this research?”

She sat back in a much more somber mood. He immediately regretted his choice of conversation. “I guess some habits die hard, even after a hundred years.” Were those tears in her eyes? 

“I think that using the tablets as a communication hub makes a lot of sense. With a few tweaks to the current applications I think it’s possible we can even upgrade these to send physical objects between devices, though that may be trickier-”

“You mean like how Link can warp to towers and shrines?!” She was so excited that the other library patrons looked up concerned. She covered her mouth and giggled apologetically. 

“Not exactly. Think about the supplies you save here,” he flipped through and chose a voltfruit, which landed squarely on the table exactly where he indicated on the slate's viewfinder. 

“As I understand it, the slate inventory is an extradimensional space, hence why it can hold things without taking up mass.”

“ _You are so sexy when you talk physics_.” He smiled broadly and turned back to the conversation so as not to deter her. “But you have to think outside of just mass here. Or rather- negative mass.”

“And because the Sheikah Slate already removes mass from the equation we could consider the use of a warp bubble-!”

“More of a warp ring than a bubble, really. Anyway, it would be advantageous if you could send me some sweets from time to time, and I could-”

“Shut up and kiss me you fool.” 

His eyes went wide. “What? But-”

“Are you really going to ignore a direct request from your queen?”

His pulse quickened. Was this a trap? His eyes darted around the room. “Isn’t that against protocol?”

“Are you my suitor or not?” She leaned forward in challenge, eyes glimmering. 

Not one to pass up a clear invitation, he leaned over the table and kissed her, the most chaste kiss he had ever laid on her lips. 

Libraries are generally known to be quiet, but not silent. Aside from crackling pages turning in old books, soft whispers, the occasional scrawl of a pen or the scoot of chair legs across the floor, a library was, indeed, quiet. Seldom were they as quiet as Hyrule Castle Library on this particular midsummer afternoon.

Ganondorf was aware of the sound of his heart beating and Zelda’s quiet short breaths, but the rest of the library had fallen absolutely silent. Ganondorf cataloged that thought but he was too busy in his own head and watching the face of the queen as she slowly pulled away.

Her eyes fluttered open and then down at his lips, he almost missed the tip of her tongue darting out to touch her lips before she looked around the room without turning her head. He followed her eyes and realized that the two other people in the library, a servant, and Link were all watching them with bated breath. All but Link looked like they had been frozen in stasis, and his eyes crinkled slightly at the corners with amusement.

“How long until the entire court is talking about it, you think?” she asked quietly. 

Someone coughed. The servant’s footsteps were heard scurrying out of the room. A book closed with finality. 

He was dumbfounded. The shrewd queen of Hyrule accepting a kiss publicly, ensuring that everyone know he had a claim to her, no matter how fleeting. “You want them to know you are considering me a serious contender.” This was clearly part of the game. 

“For now. It serves me well.” She leaned back. “It’s advantageous for both of us, and also quite pleasant.”

He had mixed feelings. Part of him wanted to believe this meant she was seriously considering his proposal, but he felt he knew her better than that by now.

“You never do things without considering the consequences.” he started.

“Yes. Can you also accept that I wanted to kiss you much sooner than that?”

“But you asked me to do it, so that if this goes south the rumor mongers can claim I forced myself on you,” he hedged.

“No, that part isn’t correct.” she touched his hand. “I cannot be seen to make the first move without calling my virtue into question.”

“Hyrule is so prudish.” He considered her again. “So then it can be written off as a moment of weakness if it must.” He didn’t even look at her. “And by allowing rumors of my claim to be taken seriously, you ensure that weaker suitors stay away because I’m so unpredictable and dangerous.” Got it.

She flushed. “Don’t be mad.”

“Especially after the spectacle with that pathetic scientist. Fuck, I am a fool.” He pushed his chair back, taking care to do so smoothly and with control. 

She stood up as well. “You’re not.” She stood in front of him to stop him from going. “You need to understand. I have to be able to rely on you.” She held out Slate 2 for him to take.

Ganondorf looked at her coldly. “Then perhaps you learn to trust me instead of taking advantage of me.” He watched as her face caught his meaning, not detecting the lie. Seems like she might be a Hylian woman after all. 

* * *

Dinner was more interesting than usual. He wasn’t at all surprised how quickly word got around, and even less shocked by the looks of disapproval and disgust. He lived for their contempt and strutted around the great hall to their dismay.

No one was foolish enough to say anything directly to him, but he gathered from the whispers-predictably-that he had somehow bewitched the queen or coerced her in the library. She clearly wouldn’t have entertained his vulgar advances on her own. 

He wondered if she would shut down the rumors or let them fly. He had to admire her pragmatism, even if it was at his expense. He would do the same if he were in her shoes. Or, more likely, he’d just kill anyone who dared to tell him what he could or couldn’t have. 

To his-and everyone else’s- surprise, she invited him to sit next to her for dinner. He waited for her to lead; she needed to be in control in this arena and his performance needed to be flawless for her. 

He greeted others by name and made frivolous conversation with the nobles when they were bold enough to engage him. 

Zelda was clearly pleased. _See, I pay attention and can play the game, too_. He took especial pleasure in speaking to Lady Arunia. She asked poignant questions and took a genuine interest in his recent travels. She shared some of her favorite places in her own travels and was delighted to hear how he had enjoyed the hot springs and the music of her people. She explained how she and her husband became wealthy merchants on behalf of the Goron, facilitating the trade routes between Goron City and Central Hyrule. She was a fascinating and shrewd woman. 

“I have heard that you are fond of sweets,” she said, clearly not caring that she gave away that he was a hot topic of discussion among the gentry. “Did you enjoy the local specialty? Rock candy?”

He informed her that he had not, regretfully. She promised to send some. The candy shoppe in Castle Town was but a poor imitation, and of course it would be better fresh even sending it across the desert. She assured him it would survive the heat of the trip just fine.

He felt fingertips brush his and his skin prickled. He turned to look at the queen. 

“Are you intentionally ignoring me?” she teased and smiled at Lady Arunia, who smiled and bowed her head back, turning her attention to her husband's conversation on her other side. 

“I am completely at your mercy, My Queen,” he gave her a winning smile. 

“You rise to the occasion.” she said, looking out among the crowd. “I have to admit I wasn’t sure.”

 _“Perhaps we spend too much time in bed and not enough getting to know one another better_.”

She smiled, her cheeks pink. “Perhaps. Are you sorry?” He would have answered but she wasn’t listening; she was looking around the room, gathering data. “Do you notice anything?” 

“Aside from your beauty?” 

“Don’t patronize me. You know damn well what I mean.”

He chuckled. She really was a force. “Are you asking about what I see or hear?” 

“Anything worth noting.”

“You mean how those conspirators on the far left are watching you for any signs of distress?”

She nodded. “They will likely create their own version of what they witnessed.”

“As if you have no agency,” Ganondorf snorted, a tinge of anger at the edge of his words.

She leaned back, letting her crossed foot trail up the inside of his leg playfully under the table. He raised an eyebrow at her as she continued, “a woman holds back Calamity for a hundred years but she is still just a woman.”

“No, not just a woman in the slightest. They are simply idiots,” he kept his face neutral. “Do you want them to believe you are so weak that I could coerce you into my bed?”

“Oh, Gan!” she laughed lightly but clearly enough to grab their attention. She lowered her voice and leaned over so only he could hear, a stunning portrayal of herself. “Do you really think they could even conceive such a thing.”

He smiled conspiratorially. “They all have hopes of claiming their virgin queen.” To the audience it must have looked like coquettish flirting. How would they spin that, he wondered.

“They are more interested in inventing stories and fantasy than just asking.” she sounded bitter yet she smiled and looked up at him through her lashes.

“What would you tell them if they asked?” Ganondorf tried to remain unaffected but her discerning eyes studied him closely as if she were taking apart a mechanical device of some interest to her. 

“That I am considering your suit.”

He smiled, “are you throwing yourself to the wolves on purpose?”

“You mean because others will attempt, now that they know I am accepting inquiries?” She was annoyed. “Clearly they can see how easy it would be,” she smiled but her tone was sardonic.

“Why don’t you declare courtship and be done with them?” he kept his airs light and noncommittal, but still he saw her smile falter and she withdrew. “Because you’re not serious.” He thought he understood.

“Take my hand,” she said. “It’s better if we speak alone for this next part.”

Without another word he stood and held his outstretched hand to her. The room went quiet. Not quite as silent as the library, but definitely more quiet than a stately dinner had any right to be. 

She led him out of the room without ever stepping in front of him. He mirrored her movements perfectly out of the room. 

She motioned him to the garden once they were alone. Link followed. Of course, another stupid Hylian custom. He couldn’t be alone with her. Considering the turmoil inside him, that was probably a good idea anyway. 

She leaned against a latticework fence. The late summer roses matched the colors of the setting sun. He tried to focus on that rather than the tilt of her hip or the way her breasts swelled between her arms. “How many children do you have, Ganondorf?”

So they weren’t going to mince words. “A thousand thousand years ago? More than I could count. If things go well, I'll have more than a few by winter.”

“And how many of them will call you father?”

What an odd question. “All of them, or none of them. We’re a maternal culture, you know that. What are you getting at?”

“I have no interest in raising children. I don’t want to be a broodmare.” she took a deep breath. 

He snorted. "I think in Gerudo it may be the other way around." He considered his station as primary sperm donor to his people.

"So your job is to impregnate as many vai as possible?" she inquired.

He shook his head and answered a different way. “That’s not how Gerudo work. Each child has a mother, and sometimes two. She will know if I am her father because it is significant, and I will provide for them and love them as my children if the mother wishes it. But they will have many aunts. The tribe raises the children together as cousins so that they can figure out who they are with the help of all of their family. Did your former lover teach you nothing of our ways?”

She shrugged. “A hundred years ago, the men provided a service and left. Sometimes vai would take husbands but even they only saw them during festivals or travels.” 

What was she getting at? “You don’t want to marry because you don’t want children with me?” 

“I don’t want children with anyone.” she turned to look at him. “I want to kill the cycle. No more Zeldas.” 

He didn’t answer for a long time. It was almost inconceivable that this was an issue. “I want to _rule_ , I don’t give a fuck about _offspring_.”

“Yet some will say your claim to the throne will be null without them.”

It was his turn to shrug. “As if that would be enough to stop me.”

“You can be so close minded sometimes.” She grabbed his hand and put it to her heart. “You will pour blood on Hyrule if I accept you or not. Don’t you see?”

He didn’t. He only saw that she was trying to deny him the one thing he’d do anything to get. He didn't say this but somehow she knew; he could see it in her face.

“You either spill blood now and take my throne, or it happens when I die. I will not have Hyrule ruled under fear anymore.”

“Okay, fine. But either way, you leave no heir, no regent. So let me fight for it.”

“That’s such a Gerudo thing to say,” she smiled and let his hand go. He trailed it over her collarbone and held her neck in a gentle embrace. He could feel her pulse quickened. 

“So what are you going to do?” he was calculating the meaning of all of this. Was she saying she would not accept him claim no matter what?

Her eyes shimmered in the rising moonlight. She covered his hands with hers. “I don’t know yet.” Her eyes pleaded that he be patient with her. “I’m so tired, Ganondorf. Have I not given enough to my people, that they ask me for heirs I don’t want and-”

He cut her off with a kiss. She pushed him away. “I hate it when you do that, I won’t be silenced by seduction.” 

“No, I apologize, I just can’t help myself.” He took a deep breath and with it his distance. “I want to rip the throats from anyone who treats a queen thus. How do you stand these _zubiit_?”

She smiled. “There is much I don’t know about Gerudo culture. Would you brook me calling them savages?”

His eyes flashed in warning. 

“I thought not,” she wiped at her eyes and leaned back against the garden fence again, hopping up onto it in a poised balance. “It takes a long time to change tradition. They are slowly accepting me as I am, but two years just isn’t enough time for them, and much of what they know comes from a hundred years before.”

“And yet they can’t accept you in pants, or even that you take a true interest in the old technology. They don’t appreciate how fucking brilliant you are.” he couldn’t stop the anger from rising. “These are menial things to them. You can’t even take a lover without tarnishing your image.”

“Except I can. I can do all of these things-”

“So long as no one knows.” he growled. 

She turned her eyes away from him. “A ruler acts on behalf of her people. You make it sound so simple but I **am** their will.”

He was still angry but gods, he could see why she and all the Zeldas before her were called on to keep Hyrule in line. “Let me take some of your burden.”

She scoffed, “is that your new approach? You’re going to _save_ me from some terrible fate of oppression? Do _you_ want to be the hero?”

“No, but together we can uproot a lot of these ridiculous beliefs and change the trajectory of an antiquated kingdom.” He replied, deliriously quiet. 

She smiled at him and held her hand out for his, beckoning him toward her. “Link is my guard and is acting as escort. This part of the garden is referred to as my study for a reason.” 

He laughed, wrapped his arms around her waist and bent over her. “I suppose everyone leaves you alone here?” He could see her changing the subject, and he was fine with it. He was starting to feel possessive and he wasn’t ready to consider the implications or how far he would go to get what he wanted.

“Except for one obstinate desert king,” She set her forehead on his chest, “in an utterly secluded rose garden.” 

“How secluded?” he asked, kissing her fiercely. She kissed him back, letting him lift her to her feet. 

“Ganondorf,” she breathed against his lips, “I know you lust for my kingdom, and maybe even me, too. But there is a puzzle I can’t figure out the answer to and I can't-”

“-Then we’ll create our own answers.” He took her hands in his and took a knee. “Let’s start with these hateful dresses.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “So now you will bend the knee, when no one can see?”

“Respect and loyalty go both ways. You will need to earn a public display of fealty from the proud desert king. However-” He pulled her hips to him just slightly, and brought his hands up under her skirt, caressing her ankles, calves, then thighs. “-I can think of other things to do to you at this moment.” 

She breathed in sharply as he pulled her panties down, fingertips brushing ticklish flesh. “Of course, nothing freely given, you would-be usurper.” She spread her legs as his hands flexed against the insides of her thighs. 

He laughed a little to himself. The problem with these damn Hylians is how fucking short they were. He slid his butt to the ground and scooted toward her so he wouldn’t have to bend his neck so awkwardly. “ _I would very much enjoy freely tasting your river once again,_ ” and spread her open to lave his tongue over the sensitive flesh revealed at the parting of his hands.

“Oh, Gan,” she whispered leaning back against the fence and pressed her hips forward to accept the promises from his mouth. 

Her hand threaded in his hair as she leaned back against the lattice of the fence. He breathed against her sex, his tongue flicking over her so so softly, chasing her clit from side to side before sucking on it gently. 

She breathed in deep, fingernails in his scalp as she dripped into his mouth like overripe voltfruit. He slipped a finger into her and curved it until she bucked her hips into his face. She let out a breathy _oh_ that was so quiet he barely heard it over the sound of voices arguing somewhere within the labyrinth. 

“Stand aside, knight! We heard raised voices.”

“The queen has specifically asked for solitude, would you challenge her wishes?” he heard Link answer. Zelda swore and pulled back, slipping her panties back into place as his fingers slipped from her wet core. 

She looked down at him regretfully as he licked his lips. Her face contorted in an inconceivable emotion and then she was gone, leaving him there on his ass, droplets of her musk clinging to his beard. 

He smiled as he heard her biting words rebuke the men for following her as if she weren’t well protected and capable of her own actions. They were not prepared for her ire when she left him sitting in the garden as if he were praying. He lumbered up and brushed the dirt from his pants then took his time trying to find an exit, smiling to himself in amusement. Hell had no wrath that would compare to a woman whose orgasm was interrupted by meddling little men.


	24. Tablet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf heads back to Gerudo Town; has some sexy fun with Sheikah tech.

She and Link saw him off with another steamy night of sex and naked cuddling and sweet words that meant nothing in the daylight. 

To his surprise, Zelda was serious about giving Slate 2 to him, which would have made his travels back to Gerudo Town a literal snap (as Purah would say), aside from the multiple reasons that horseback was his preferred method of transportation. For one, he wouldn’t entrust his horse to just anyone, and for another, he didn’t trust that he wouldn’t be blasted into chunks of meat by way of the shrines. He was surprised that the Queen actually took time to see him off, and that she was wearing pants.

“You’re going to get so much shit for this.” he said, leaning down to kiss her hand like a respectable gentleman. That should appease and horrify the parasites that were following her like bloodsuckers looking for a free meal, he thought. 

She had the cunning to look at him demurely. “We make quite the spectacle,” she smiled brightly. “You’re a bad influence, King of Sands.”

It was his turn to smile. “I think it’s your turn to visit. Consider this your formal invitation to this year's Gerudo New Year festival. I think you’d enjoy it.”

"Personally invited by the King himself!" She exclaimed. “Oh, if I can get away I certainly will! I remember Urbosa talking about it many years ago, but I was too young at the time to participate. I’ll need to do some cultural research and...oh. You’re giving me that look. I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

“ _You mean the look that says I want to take you back to bed with me?_ ” he said so quietly that even the closest stablehand would have mistaken his whispers for a passing breeze. 

She flushed prettily. “Go on, you have a long ride ahead of you,” and she took a step back. 

Link offered to travel with him but Ganondorf declined. He liked the idea of having him all to himself but he loved the cheek of coming and going on his own without a retinue; a clear sign of his own power and independence, and an open invitation for anyone who was foolish enough to attack him on the road. It had been awhile since he spilled blood after all.

It appeared it would not be this day or any other as he headed back to the desert. A pity. He worried he was getting soft, though it was quite a pleasant surprise. A few thousand years ago these roads were so dangerous Gerudo were forbidden from taking them at all unless accompanied by him or one of the Seven.

He redoubled his efforts in combat drills once back in the desert. He spent his mornings training until he was so tired he could pass out. The guard were fierce warriors and never complained, but even they were getting tired of the relentless practices, judging by their silence and dwindling propositions. Fighting was good for the libido, but only to a point, and he had exhausted that threshold quickly. 

He worked with Riju in the afternoons, answering grievances and attending court business as appropriate. Riju didn’t need him but they enjoyed working together anyway. She was pragmatic for as young as she was but Ganondorf knew better than to underestimate her. It seemed more of benefit to her to allow him to take some of the burden. Despite what those foolish Hylians believed about him, he had no intention of ruling his own people by force, but they did insist he take his position as king, which did please him greatly, he admitted.

In the evenings he fucked like he was a teenager again. He was voracious, but there was always one or two-or four- who would catch his eye during dinner, and he was getting in the habit of not turning them down, even after a particularly rigorous morning of training. There always seemed to be energy for sex, though he was probably getting a little sloppy about it, letting the vai finish each other if he fell asleep or tapped out earlier than expected.

Zelda had been sending him messages daily. She was so excited that the slates could communicate instantaneously that she got into the habit of sending him daily weather reports and sometimes relayed the latest court scandal. 

He had unwittingly started checking the slate after the vai would vacate his rooms each night. He had insisted fewer and fewer of them stay overnight since he returned to Gerudo Town, and a few of his favorites complained to his consternation. It didn’t matter if they stayed or not, his hunger wouldn’t be sated and he’d just end up more tired in the morning than what it was worth. 

Messaging seemed to get his mind off of it for at least a little while, so they continued to send messages, sometimes flirting and making suggestive comments. Ganondorf, in his boredom, decided to bait The Queen into a racy conversation. 

11:02 PM S1: Boring day. Nothing of importance

11:02 PM S2: Same. Even the vai fail to hold my interest. I remain unsatisfied though I have plenty of flesh to entertain me

11:02 PM S1: Cheeky

11:04 PM S2: Hungry

11:04 PM S1: Have a vai

11:04 PM S2: I’ve had several

11:04 PM S1: Tonight?

11:04 PM S2: Yes

11:05 PM S1: When?

11:05PM S2: Just half an hour ago

11:06 PM S1: All at once?!

11:06 PM S1: Are they still there?

11:06 PM S2: Yes, and no

11:08 PM S1: Pity

11:08 PM S2: ???

11:09 PM S1: How do you handle several at once?

11:10 PM S2: Come here and I'll show you

11:19 PM S1: Tell me about them

11:19 PM S2: I’m tired. Maybe later. Goodnight

11:20 PM S1: Pout. Fine. Good night

He chuckled to himself and set the slate down. He closed his eyes and covered them with his forearm. He was curious to see how far she’d let this new game go.

He was not disappointed by her continuing inquiry the next evening. 

11:49 PM S1: What about tonight?

11:50 PM S2: What about it?

11:50 PM S1: Any vai?

11:50 PM S2: 2

11:51 PM S1: Only 2!

11:51 PM S2: How about you?

11:51 PM S1: Just my usual

11:52 PM S1: Who is your usual?

11:52 PM S1: You know him quite well I think

11:53 PM S2: Is he still there?

11:53 PM S1: Yes, he says Sav’saaba

11:53 PM S2: Send me a pic

11:54 PM S1: You first

11:54 PM S2: I cannot without their permission and they are sleeping soundly. Well fucked and satisfied

11:54 PM S1: Oh, dirty talk. Tell me more

11:55 PM S2: One sat on my face while the other rode my cock. When honey ran into my mouth and she screamed in pleasure, they switched so I could kiss her lips as well as the first. 

11:55 PM S1: Jealous.

11:55 PM S2: Of them?

11:55 PM S1: Or maybe you

11:55 PM S2: Can I fuck you with another woman?

11:56 PM S1: Oh, that depends. Who chooses the woman?

11:56 PM S2: I’m guessing you’d prefer to choose. I have no objections. Would you ride my tongue or my cock? 

11:57 PM S1: I’d much rather fuck the other woman if it’s all the same to you

11:57 PM S2: So I can be buried in you? Gladly

11:57 PM S1: Tell me how you’d fuck me right now

11:57 PM S2: I want you on the floor, letting me take you from behind like a bitch in heat

11:59 PM S2: Would you like that?

12:00 AM S1: Debasing your queen

12:00 AM S2: I asked you first. 

12:02 AM S2: I miss having my way with you. I'm hard just thinking about it.

He wondered if he pushed too hard on this one when she didn’t respond back. She definitely liked it dirty but he supposed it wasn’t surprising that she wouldn’t admit it. He put the slate down. Dammit, he was actually hard again. His bedmate noticed and reached for him sleepily. 

“My King, are you ready again so soon?” she stroked him to full hardness, making excited noises with each growing pulse. 

“I am. Wrap those beautiful lips around me, Lisaan.” 

She did as she was told, eventually rousing the second woman with her enthusiasm. She joined her, making short work of his current affliction and keeping him up for another hour later than he wanted to be. He didn't mind much though; they were beautiful and willing and had ample curves between them to keep him interested until they were finished with him.

Ganon wondered if he had lost the game when Zelda did not message him the next night. It bothered him more than he would ever admit, taking a rough and tumble vai into his bed that evening to fuck as rough as he wanted, and waking up with a few bruises and bite marks of his own. He was teased in practice over his 'rough night,' and challenged the next to mention it to the same if she didn't shut her mouth. They giggled and left him alone after that.

His doubts were relieved when she sent a message the next evening, albeit back to her usual: Slate research, weather, the moon. He decided to take it back a notch for the evening and responded much more softly than before. He didn’t like losing. 

He was emboldened the next day when she hinted at wanting to play again. 

10:39 PM S1: Too busy yesterday

11:00 PM S2: Yeah? Did you take time to destress?

11:00 PM S1: Yes. Link took the night off. We might make that a weekly thing

11:01 PM S2: Alone time can be a great way to recenter

11:01 PM S1: No, just haven’t had any time with Paya lately. Forgot how much I missed it

11:02 PM S2: Assassin. 

11:02 PM S1: Listen. I’m sorry about that

11:02 PM S2: Apology accepted. She still hates me

11:02 PM S1: That’s a little strong. You’re just

11:02 PM S1: Not her type

11:03 PM S2: I noticed. Did you enjoy yourself?

11:03 PM S1: And her too

11:05 PM S2: Would she let you tell me what you did?

11:06 PM S1: Probably not

11:08 PM S2: It’s okay. I have my imagination

11:08 PM S1: Bold

11:08 PM S2: And I’ve seen you two together, even if she doesn’t want to remember that she once came on my hand

11:09 PM S1: Don’t be crude

11:11 PM S2: Sorry. I’ll be a perfect gentleman from now on

11:12 PM S1: To her, I mean

11:13 PM S2: And to you?

11:13 PM S1: Sometimes

11:13 PM S2: Can I tell you about the way you taste like honey and sun on my tongue, and how you hum the most melodious song I’ve ever heard when I’m inside you? 

11:13 PM S1: How do you manage to speak like a poet and fuck like a demon

11:14 PM S2: It’s in my blood. Do you want me to fuck you?

11:15 PM S1: Yes

11:15 PM S2: Are you naked? Send me a photo right now

11:18 PM S1: You first

11:18 PM S2: I’ll show you mine if you show me yours

11:20 PM - _S1 sent a photo-_

He opened up a photo message of a half naked Link, laying in a pile of blankets on his back, face as neutral as ever. A silk sheet draped elegantly over his hips, his stomach and chest exposed. It wasn’t much but he could feel himself react to it and the promise for more if he just asked.

11:22 PM S2: Delicious

11:22 PM S1: Your turn

11:23 PM S2: I believe I asked for a photo of you, though I do appreciate your attempt to dissuade me from my goal

11:24 PM S1: You know I can’t

11:24 PM S2: I promise to delete

11:24 PM S1: On what

11:24 PM S2: You

11:25 PM S2: Well? 

11:25 PM S1: I don’t think I will

11:25 PM S2: So you still don’t trust me

11:26 PM - _S2 sent a photo-_

11:26 PM S2: I always keep my promises

Ganon smiled wickedly. The lighting wasn't great but he was willing to bet that his response would get just the reaction he was looking for. He ran his hand over his half hardened length and began to stroke himself slowly while he waited.

* * *

Zelda snort-giggled and kicked her feet against her butt. She dropped the slate and covered her face. Link leaned over to take a look. 

"He's such a tease." Link said, blowing up the picture so it took up the entire screen. 

"Stooop! What are you doing?" she squealed, pressing her face to his bicep.

"I'm appreciating a work of art." Link said, studying the photo of Ganondorf undeniably naked, though his hand covered his groin. Link tackled her with kisses, leaning over her. "It would be incredibly sexy to send him a tease."

“I don’t know, what if it falls into the wrong hands?”

“We can just send him a little skin.” Link said, brushing his hands over her arms. “Just a hint of thigh, or the tops of your breasts.” he kissed and stroked her as if to demonstrate which part she should bare.

She flushed beautifully. “Can we take it together?” she asked, thrilled. 

“Come here,” he pulled her up into his lap as naked as she was. She wrapped her thighs around him and pressed herself close. He kissed her collarbone and the tops of her breasts. “Bury your face in my neck.” he said, adjusting her this way and that, pressing her breast up and thumbing her nipples before pressing his chest against her again. He made additional subtle movements until he was satisfied. She could feel him stir to life against her backside. The slate chirped as it took the photo and he showed it to her. Her breasts were pressed tight to him, her collar bone, neck and shoulders taking up the majority of the shot, with Link looking up into the camera with his bright blue eyes, managing to be possessive and inviting at the same time. How did he--? 

“Have you taken photos like this before?”

Link smiled sheepishly. “I have a few with Sidon…” 

“Are they still on there?!” 

“Ganondorf showed me how to make a hidden folder.” he laughed and turned bright red.

“GAN has seen them?!” 

“Hey, he was just trying to show me a new feature...and he was curious.” Link was embarrassed, which was no small feat. “I’m going to send it okay?”

She nodded and rolled off of his lap, pulling a pillow up under her so she could look at the slate.

The slate chirped again. - _Photo Sending-_

Zelda let out a girlish squeal and buried her face in the pillow. “I can’t believe you just talked me into that!”

Link laughed and laid down beside her. “It’s the most tasteful naked photo of all time.” He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “You look like a goddess.” 

The beep boop of an incoming message came, two, no three, right together. 

11:31 PM S2: Goddess, that is so hot

11:31 PM S2: You two are so beautiful 

11:32 PM - _S2 sent a photo-_

Zelda tried to snatch the slate away from him but she didn’t stand a chance. He barely exerted any effort at all to twist away and open the--

“Wow, holy fuck.” Link said. 

“What?! Show me!” Zelda slithered around him and under his arm to take a look at what resulted in expletives issuing from her chivalrous knight’s lips.

“Oh my goddess…” she covered her mouth. The image was Ganon’s sculpted torso, thighs spread slightly and his hand holding the base of his hard cock. It wasn’t at all what she was expecting but it was so much better. Actually, she wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't his ginormous staff. “Ask him if he’s touching himself right now.” She buried her burning face in his lap. 

_Beep Boop_

“He wants to know if you want him to?” Link was already responding before she could nod. 

11:32 PM S1: Yes

11:32 PM S2: I’m thinking about you two fucking. Will you fuck for me?

11:33 PM S1: Maybe

11:34 PM S2: do it

Link and Zelda looked at each other. Link sent a message before asking Zelda for permission. To be fair, he didn’t need to, he could tell by the way her pupils dilated that she was invested. 

11:34 PM S1: How do you want it?

11:35 PM S2: ride him like it’s me

11:35 PM S2: Fuck I’m so hard

11:35 PM S2: I want to see

Zelda read the words but didn’t move. Link’s hand massaged her buttocks gently, waiting for her to decide if she was actually going to follow through. He wasn’t at all surprised when she ordered him to lay back. She climbed onto him, facing away, slicker than she had been even after their earlier dalliance. 

She began to move. Link groaned. She came down onto him; he held her hip still for a moment and she heard the telltale chirp. “Tell me what he says,” she moaned, bringing her hand to her clit. 

“Your ass is so perfect.”

She wasn’t sure if that was Gan or Link; both men have said that to her many times. It was partially why she chose this position. And also because it was so easy for her to touch herself-

“Can I take a photo of you spread open for him?” 

Zelda slowed down, face burning in the shame of wanting to. “Okay.”

Link guided her hips up off of him, murmuring for her to lift her ass and drop her shoulders to the bed. She shivered as he spread her open, teasing her clit. “Goddess, you’re so sexy. Here,” he guided her hands to cheeks and tugged slightly, exposing her fully. She whined in anticipation as the chirp confirmed the deed was done. 

She sunk down on him again and cried out as he thrust into her with renewed vigor. 

“His cock is dripping, fuck. He wants you to come.” Link groaned, meeting her downward movements with upward momentum. She turned over her shoulder to see that he had set the slate down, Gan did indeed send a photo of his finger trailing liquid from the head of his sex. For a moment, she imagined it was him inside her, filling her and thrusting-

“Oh!” she cried, squeezing him tight as her muscles contracted with the force of her orgasm. She slumped forward as Link slammed into her desperately. 

“Wants to come- wants me to come on your tits.” Link’s voice was strained and breathy. Definitely Ganondorf’s words; Link never talked to her like that. “Goddess, Zelda, I’m gonna come-”

“Yes, do it.” she circled her hips before slipping free with a satisfied sigh, collapsing on her back. He straddled her chest and she stroked him so he could focus on the shot. “Don’t get my face,” she said. 

He let out a long moan as he came across her nipple, the slate all but forgotten as hot cum stuck to her breasts. “Picture!” she reminded him with her hands still squeezing the last bit of cum out of him and covering her face with the clean hand just in case. 

The camera whirred again and he tossed it to the side as he climbed off of her, settling at her side with a deep sigh. She picked up the slate and flushed at her own picture, so lewd. He caught just a corner of her mouth in the frame, open and wanting, her breasts splattered in a white milky substance and his cock still hard in her hand. 

She hit send as he looked over her shoulder. He kissed the crook of her neck in gratitude before she closed her eyes and took a deep sigh, too sleepy to clean up at the moment. 

She woke up from her mini nap to the sound of an incoming message, the Slate still in her hands and Link curled up against her side. 

“You gonna open it?” he mumbled into her shoulder.

They were both graced with the sight of Ganon’s own release, cum on his abdomen and hand still covering his length. 

11:56 PM S2: So good. Nice job. 

11:57 PM - _S2 sent a photo-_

11:57 PM S2: Wish you were here to lick me clean

The next photo was of Ganondorf with two fingers in his mouth, presumbably licking his cum from them. Goddess, how was he so hot? They both moaned at the erotic sight. Link took the Slate from her to respond, which was just as well as she was too exhausted to be much use.

11:57 PM S1: That looks so yummy

11:57 PM S2: Come taste it for yourself

11:58 PM S1: New Years

11:58 PM S2: Too long

12:02 AM S1: Just another couple months

12:02 AM S2: Now

12:02 AM S1: Patience. I’m afraid we’re a little spent

12:03 AM - _S2 sent a photo-_

Link laughed a great big guffaw. Zelda took the slate from him and let out a giggle before tossing the slate to the side and snuggling close to Link, pulling a sheet around them. A stamella mushroom displayed across the screen before the Slate flickered off.


	25. Vai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf gets a visitor and you all are so surprised.  
> Well, maybe you are.
> 
> (don't shoot the writer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/14 reworked a large part of this chapter because I thought it was too short and didn't convey enough inner struggle. Also added some character development for Link.

It had been a particularly grueling day from start to finish. In the training room, his warriors did not disappoint him in their challenge, even if they did have to come at him three and four at a time until he had finally had enough. Or rather, until Riju kindly reminded him that he had other matters to attend that day, and the longer he waited to go out the harsher the weather would be, as was evidenced by the cumulonimbus clouds gathering to the west, which was where he was headed.

He spent the afternoon in the sands taking a survey of the tribes as fall storms were just getting started. He loved being out in the lightning and thunder, as it energized him and increased his power exponentially. 

The paltry gardens in the wasteland tribes would be sprouting by now and each chief would be reporting their prediction for the upcoming winter harvest. Thus far things were looking good, but if in the next few weeks the rains neglected the sands he would redirect the storms as necessary. Today, he helped with rain barrels and irrigation ditches, among other menial chores that must be finished within the week if the tribes were to reap a boon come harvest season. 

He had just finished helping Cesil and her sisters finish placing the last of the barrels when the thunder rolled overhead. He could feel the tingling on his skin and the metallic taste on his tongue as they had retreated indoors. The matriarch insisted he stay until the worst of the storm passed and he laughed and teased them, as they all knew that the storm was no threat to their king. His attention was quickly turned to Cesil again, and he conceded that a nap would raise his spirits as he followed her to her room. Indeed, the harvest should be quite plentiful for this family, if he had anything to say about it. 

By the time the storm had passed and he made it back to Gerudo Town he was late for dinner. He stopped off for a shower before joining the hall, slumping into his seat completely exhausted. Riju greeted him as cheerfully as ever and they talked about the tribes throughout dinner.

“One of your Hylian friends came to see you this afternoon.” Riju said after business was completed. 

“A Hylian? Where are they now?” he was at a true loss as to any vai that would venture this far to see him. It’s not like he made any friends even with all of the time he had spent in Hyrule this past year. Sure, there were some who were friendly enough, but the only one who perhaps esteemed him high enough was the queen and there was no chance she would visit alone.

“I told her you would be back and invited her to dinner. I think she is helping transport ice for the Cantina, so that may be holding her up.”

“A strong Hylian vai? What a surprise. I don’t think I know any.” Another lie and they both knew it. But that definitely ruled out Zelda.

Riju’s eyes brightened as she eyed the guest entered the feast hall and Ganondorf followed her gaze. “I assure you that you do.” She waved “I was just telling Gan that you were in Gerudo Town. You must be starving, please help yourself.”

Ganondorf felt like the storms over the sands must have scrambled his brains. Ganon would know her anywhere no matter what she wore. It unsettled his bones how quickly his body heated up to the sight of her dressed in traditional Gerudo garb. A gold embroidered hip scarf hugged the points of her narrow hips like a gentle lover while the billowy sirwal did nothing to hide those enticing strong thighs before gathering just below the knee. Even though purple was not her color, Gan admitted to himself that she would look good draped in any of the Gerudo colors. 

He let his eyes roam up her body, over the tight naked abs and over the gold armlets holding sheer blue sleeves, accentuating her muscular arms as they caressed her skin and attached by a ring around her middle fingers. Blue suited her better as it made her eyes stand out even more, but the way that halter top fit snugly against her chest...nope, green was _definitely_ her color.

She filled a plate and then took a seat across from him, her piercing blue eyes were expressive even if he couldn’t see her mouth through the blue veil. And those eyes were apprehensive and something else. Pleading? Hopeful? Vulnerable? _Anxious._

He himself was fighting off the dichotomy of arousal and confusion. One thing was certain: she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

He mentally punched himself in the face to try to get it together. Now that he thought about it, this wasn’t really that surprising. They had skirted the subject several times, but Ganon hadn’t really considered what it would be like to talk to Link as she saw herself. And she was stunning. He reasoned that this was only surprising because he didn't know she was coming. 

“Link, what a pleasant surprise.” Ganondorf started. “Riju was just telling me you were helping with a delivery to the Cantina.” 

Link nodded, “They pay well for the extra help,” eyes relaxing just a little.

“Zelda didn’t come with you then?”

“No, the slate can’t carry two. It’s easy enough to visit on my day off. Unless-” 

“-Ah, yes, she did tell me that you two had made an arrangement.” He still saw the guarded look in her eyes so hedged forward. “I’m very happy to see you.”

Corners crinkled in a smile. “I’m glad.” 

Link ate quickly and almost silently, answering questions for Ganondorf as soon as he asked them. Riju had since dismissed herself so they could catch up. 

“You aren’t upset?” Link asked quietly. 

“Upset? That you came to visit me?”

She shook her head and gestured at herself. 

“Hmm? Your outfit? It’s stunning on you. I rather like it. A lot.” he playfully reached a hand out to touch the cuff of her shirt. She flushed. Ganondorf pushed the unbidden lewd images that danced behind his vision. He wouldn’t objectify her. She was showing him a side of herself that would take anyone courage to bare, especially if that someone was Hylian and unused to being seen. He would respect that. 

“Let’s go see if the Cantina will serve us a noble pursuit or two with that fresh ice.” Ganondorf held his hand out to her. 

“What?” Link asked, eyes wide with surprise. 

“I think I’m asking you on a date.” Ganondorf smiled as she blushed even harder. “Don’t you think that’s the best way to start?”

Link’s hand trembled ever so slightly as she reached for his. He brushed a finger over it and led her from the palace.

The bar was rowdy this evening, and their arrival only heightened the noise. Ganondorf commanded attention wherever he went, but in Gerudo Town at least it was adoration and friendly banter. Vai offered to pay for his drink but he refused them and their advances, seeking a table in a corner. Furosa brought them drinks without even asking, greeting them with a wink. 

“I didn’t know you were friends with our occasional help, My King.” he tried to pay her but she waved him off "We don't take payment from friends of Link. She is a great help and we lose less ice when she's available for a job. Please, enjoy on the house."

“Furosa, can you perhaps provide us some privacy? I love you all but I’d like to catch up with her without interruption.”

Furosa nodded and dropped the sides of the awning, immediately enclosing them in a hush. 

Link sipped her drink almost nervously as Ganondorf studied her, stirring absently, head resting on his fist. 

“So,” Link began, “I guess I should explain.” 

Ganondorf shook his head. “No. Though I do have questions.”

Link took a deep breath and another swig, nodding and waiting. 

“In Gerudo this is easier. Conjugation is almost always feminine, except for the few that apply to me and voe, specifically.” He started. “But when I speak to you in Hylian, I’m not sure what you prefer.”

“In Hyrule, I’m almost always the Link you know,” she closed her eyes. “But sometimes I am-” she gestured at herself.

“Vai.” Ganondorf helped. He kept his eyes trained on her face so he wouldn't be so tempted to undress her with his gaze.

“Yes.” a breath and direct eye contact. “Does that make sense?”

“Do you prefer one or the other or, neither?” 

“It’s okay to refer to me as a--voe. Hyrule can’t distinguish my...differences.”

“I didn’t ask about Hyrule. They’re fucking idiots anyway.” Finally, Ganondorf took a deep drink. Too deep, ice shards shot directly behind his eyes like a hydromelon thorn. He touched the roof of his mouth with his tongue, but it didn’t help. “What do you want me to call you?”

“Link.” she shrugged. 

“Vai or voe?” Ganondorf said simply. “Or, neither? Zelda used them, is that okay?”

“Oh. Uhm, I think...if I can be vai here, when I'm like this, I’d like that more than them.” she let out a breath like she had been holding it. “This is hard!” Ganondorf sat back and looked at her as she shifted uncomfortably. She shrugged, "It doesn't matter, really."

“Come here,” Ganondorf gestured beside him. Link hesitated, then moved to sit next to him, looking at her drink and stirring absently. Ganondorf gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “It matters to _me_ , because it matters to you. Will you look at me?”

Link looked up under long eyelashes, eyes watery. Ganondorf felt the overwhelming desire to reassure her. That she was still the Link he knew. How to tell her? 

“Link the vai, at all times?” Ganondorf asked, softly, trying to keep his hands to himself. He fiddled with his straw instead. 

“No, not always. I have earrings to let Zelda and Sidon know without saying anything, since I can’t really present in Hyrule.”

Gan nodded. “The red dangles. You can always correct me, even in Hyrule, okay?” He reached out to fondle them affectionately and Link flushed again. He wanted to kiss her so bad but restrained himself. 

Her eyes smiled and she brought her hand up to his cheek. “Perfect.” She dropped her hand and took another drink from her glass, under the veil. “I used to come here just to let myself be vai. No one ever questioned it and- well it’s nice to just be myself.”

“This is not uncommon among Gerudo. We accept all vai here, I’m glad you have a place to be when you need to be you.”

Link interlaced her fingers in his. “I was a little worried, but Riju said you’d be fine.”

“Why do neither of you trust me?” Ganondorf grumbled, draining his glass with his free hand. “Speaking of which, how does Zelda know?”

Link nodded. “It’s hard to keep anything from the woman who watched over you through the eyes of the goddess,” she shrugged. “I guess it helps that she likes both men and women,” she smiled wryly. 

Gan smiled back. “You two are something else.”

“So are you,” Link said, reaching up and burying her face in his neck. He felt her lips brush against the sensitive skin and he breathed in deep. She stopped. “Is this okay?” 

“More than okay.” Ganon conceded. 

She lifted onto her knees to better reach him and he turned to remove her veil. They kissed, softly, again and again, as if Link needed to cover every minute detail with her own lips. Ganondorf placed a hand on her hip as Link licked his bottom lip, which he parted so she could tease his tongue. He pressed his chest to hers until she sat on the table in front of him, legs astride. He wanted to trail a hand over her enticing figure, to pull her hips to the edge of the table and let her feel how uncomfortably hard he was already. He wanted to whisper in her ear about how he would like to undress her right here-

-The curtain’s beaded edges clacked together and Link pulled away quickly, though Ganon’s hand still held her hip. There was nowhere for her to go, her face crimson as she turned away from him but did not turn to greet the server. The veil clearly gave her a small sense of protection from being 'found out' but no one would dare to say anything to the King's guest. They probably wouldn't say anything anyway, but Link didn't know that. 

_“Sorry to disturb you, My King.”_ A barmaid turned her eyes away quickly. _“I just came to refresh your drinks.”_ she held up the pitcher as if that would explain things. 

“Then leave it,” Ganon said, brushing his lips over the tip of Link’s ear. He wanted Link to know that here, she was _his_ , and he didn’t care who knew. She tried to temper her breathing as the vai turned to the table to set the pitcher down, eyes averted. 

“ _Can I get you and your mawet anything else?”_

Ganon was a little thrown off by her word choice, but he didn’t want to address it just now. “Do you want anything else?” Ganondorf asked Link in Hylian. She shook her head no. “ _No, and do not bother us again.”_

She turned quickly and continued to apologize as she retreated.

“What’s a mawet?” Link asked after the curtains stopped clattering with the server’s exit. 

Well fuck, she did know enough Gerudo to ask about words she didn’t recognize. 

“I believe the closest approximation in Hylian is ‘girlfriend,’” Ganondorf lied. Sort of. It was mostly true, anyway.

Link blushed brightly. “You didn’t correct her.” 

Ganon kissed the top of her head. “No, do you wish I had?” 

“No.” Link smiled. 

“Then we are agreed, that as long as you visit me here, you are mine.” Ganondorf held his glass up. 

Link held hers up as well. _“I am your mawet.”_ Link clinked her glass against his. 

His stomach tightened as he drained his glass and refilled them again.

Ganondorf asked her about her sexuality, having been curious as to how she had learned what and whom she liked. He was surprised to learn that it was more similar to his than he had expected.

"When I woke, I didn't have any memory, and no clue about social norms. So the first time I was propositioned by a man all I knew was it felt _good_ and I wanted more of that feeling."

"So was he your first?"

She shook her head. "No, we just...used mouths. My first time was Paya." They both laughed a little at that. "I was a newly minted virgin and she was...well, she was curious and liked me well enough, I guess."

"Everyone who meets you falls for you," Ganon said, apparently a little more tipsy than he had realized. Still, he poured himself another, finishing off the pitcher.

Link blushed. "Do they?" her eyes searched his but he didn't respond. Instead, he kept her on task.

"Tell me about your first time, with a man."

"I had found a farmer couple that sometimes allowed me to stay with them for some coin when the weather was bad. Late at night the husband would sometimes crawl into bed with me and let me touch him. He liked being fucked and I was curious if I would, too." Link finished her own glass and smacked her lips together. "I stayed with them a lot that summer but they were always amicable as I helped with chores and paid well."

"What happened?" Gan could tell by her expression the story did not end happily.

"I didn't even know what infidelity was or that what we were doing wasn't okay until his wife walked in on us and- well I learned all sorts of colorful words for what we were doing."

Gan winced. He bet he could figure them out. "Hylians are so uptight." He grumbled, drank the last of the watered down cocktail. "I'm glad it didn't stop you."

She smiled and ran finger through his hair. "For awhile it did. Then I met Sidon and...well I learned I liked other things as well. _Bigger_ things," she laid a hand on his thigh and squeezed.

 _Oh shit_. He cleared his throat and went to change the subject again. Except-

"Wait." Gan said. "If Zelda watched you through the eyes of Hylia, then...."

Link flushed beautifully and nodded with embarrassment. "I didn't _know_ she saw _everything!_ "

Gan chuckled, then laughed out loud, deep and full. 

Like a gentleman at the end of a first date, Ganondorf walked his _mawet_ as close to her front door as he could safely get. 

“Will you come see me again?” Ganondorf asked, holding her hands against his lips in the moonlight. 

“Next week?” Link asked, standing on tiptoes to receive a very chaste, lovely goodbye kiss. Without another word, she punched in her destination and disintegrated in front of his eyes.


	26. Mawet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a feels trip: Gan still fumbles and makes some mistakes, makes up for it to their mutual satisfaction. In other words: Gan and Link have a small tiff and both get what they want in the end.
> 
> As do you, dear reader. As do you.

There was a tempestuous storm crashing around Gerudo Town when Link arrived. Ganon wrapped his guest in his cloak and escorted her to the palace, where he immediately left her in the bathrooms to freshen up. He had sent a servant to the market earlier in the evening to pick up a new vai outfit as soon as the weather conditions became clear. He wanted to make sure Link would have dry clothes to change into in the event a torrential downpour. He had been right. 

Link emerged wearing white gerudo pants with golden patterns across the legs, and a green top with crimson colored arm cuffs. He did not offer her a veil and she did not put the blue one on to her credit. It wouldn’t have matched and he wanted to see her face. The reds, greens and golds looked even better than he had imagined. Ganondorf checked his body’s reaction, Link sitting between him and Riju. Riju had a lot to talk to Link about, asking her about any recent lynel sightings, and if he had ever seen a pink one like the stuffie Ganondorf brought her back. Link said she couldn’t recall, and gave Ganondorf a sheepish look. 

“Riju, perhaps you can create a pattern of a molduga. Link may be able to trade it for another design and eventually you can have a set of every monster and animal stuffie Castle Town has to offer.” He was very fond of the young woman. 

“I know it seems childish, but they bring me so much joy, Gan. Please don’t tease.” she scolded. 

“I am not teasing,” Ganondorf protested, taking another spoonful of goat curry and licking the gravy from his fingers. He caught Link watching him and sucked his fingertip for just a second more. Fuck, he didn’t know how to date without thinking about sex. 

They lazed on cushions outside of the main throne room, Link's head in Gan's lap as he stroked her hair. Ganon had planned to invite Link up to his balcony to watch the sunset, but even though the storms left as quickly as they arrived, it would be too damp. He apologized to Link for not having a backup plan. “I have the best view of the sunset over the desert, you know.”

“We can still do that,” Link purred. 

“The skies are too grey from the storm, there won’t be much to enjoy,” Ganon replied. 

“I think there will still be quite a lot to enjoy from your rooms.” Link said pointedly, looking up uncharacteristically. 

“Straight to the point tonight.” Ganon mumbled. How was he going to keep his resolve when Link talked like that? “We don’t have to- I mean, I enjoy your company and there’s no obligation to-” Gan stumbled over his words like an awkward teenager. 

“It’s been three weeks since I first visited and you’ve barely even touched me.” she sounded wounded. 

Gan was taken aback. “We’ve embraced and made out plenty of times.”

“Which I love, but I want more.” she sat up and turned, pressing her chest against his arm. “I want you.”

Ganon’s chest tightened as she pulled his face to hers, trembling breath tickling his cheek before landing against his lips. Her heat, her taste, he wanted to drown in it, but- “I was trying to take it slow-” he said, brushing his hand over her cheek.

Link let go of his neck, eyes fluttering open to search him. He shivered as she looked through his soul. “Do you need more time to adjust to me? To Link the Vai?”

Wow. How were they always misunderstanding him so badly? “Link,” he started, “I have wanted to drag you to bed the first night you showed up.” He took a deep breath and looked at the grey clouds through the window where the sun should be. 

“Well?” Link asked, disallowing the silence enough time to settle. 

Ganon turned back to her. “The first time we fucked, it wasn’t because you liked me, it was because you were curious about a large cock, am I right?”

Link’s eyes opened wide. “No. It was because I liked you. Your _formidable_ size was secondary,” the hint of a smirk.

Ganondorf searched her face for the lie. He couldn’t find it. “But Zelda-”

“No, stop.” Link put her finger to his lips. “You’re projecting. I won’t lie, I kind of have a thing for large dicks...you’ve seen Sidon in those photos. Do you think I’m with him just for the sex?”

Ganondorf shrugged, but he knew she was telling the truth. “What I was trying to get at-” he turned the conversation back to Link “-is that I didn’t want you to think you were just a dirty kink.”

“Because you think you’re a dirty kink?” Link asked.

Damn, this left Ganondorf a lot more raw than he had anticipated. It didn’t help that apparently his summary of the situation was incorrect. He suddenly felt very naked and foolish. Fully clothed and partially turned on, and in a corner of the palace anyone could walk by to notice his discomfort. He drew himself up, pulling her with him to her feet. 

“You’re not a kink, Ganondorf,” Link tugged his chin down to look at her. “You’re gorgeous, strong, smart, proud, and- even if you don’t want Hyrule to know it, a really good guy. And I want you for all of these reasons.”

Ganon’s stomach twisted. Was she saying all of this just to get him in bed? Did that even make sense? He made to go- somewhere. He wasn't sure where but he didn't want to continue this conversation here. Maybe his study? 

“It’s not like we haven’t done it before, how is it different now?” she whispered, pulling herself up for another kiss. This one was more confident, more demanding. Whatever his exit strategy he tossed it to the side in favor of covering that perfect mouth with his own, noses touching. 

The pent up frustration of the last three weeks pinned Link against the wall and Gan’s hips. He knew she could feel him against her backside the way she arched and settled against the ache. He was going to tear her apart; he wanted her so badly. “Let’s go then.” is all he could manage as blood roared in his ears.

He carried her from the throne room to his quarters by the backside up the stairs, her legs wrapped around his torso and arms around his neck. Buliara set her back against the wall as they passed, snickering to herself but averting her eyes enough to show respect. 

He kicked the door open with so much force it bounced off the wall and closed itself with a slam, before he tumbled them into bed. Gan covered her body and she made soft encouraging noises as he ground against her. She gasped and pushed his hips back with her hands as if to put space between them, in total contrast to what signals she was giving. Ganon reluctantly pulled away and stopped Link's hands from removing his belt to her obvious disappointment. 

“We do have more to discuss though,” Ganon stated, caressing his hand across her abdomen and the center of her chest. “I want you to be _you_ here, so you’ll need to guide me as if it’s the first time I’m touching your body.” Gan’s lips touched her ear as he spoke. 

“Okay.” she looked so vulnerable, but her hard cock was so tempting. Hmmm, maybe they’d start there. 

“Do you have preferences? Things not to do? Places you want me to touch?”

“Everywhere” Link moaned, pleading and pulling his hands against her.

Ganon obliged, palming her hardness, she groaned and lifted her hips. “In Gerudo we can simply refer to any sex organ as _l’sativa_. What do you want me to call it?”

“Mmmmm, Sidon calls it my click. Like- it makes me feel both like I have a clit, and also a- well, I like it.” she gave up somewhere on her explanation and gasped as Ganon pulled off her sirwal. 

“Do you like your click stroked? Touched?” 

“Touch,” Link whined as Ganon wrapped his hand around her click. She shook her head. 

Okay, so maybe more fingers and less hands? He stroked his fingers gently over the taut flesh and her hips lifted off the bed. “Is this okay?” 

“Yes!” she was panting.

Ganon pulled away, mouthing up her chest. “And these?” He licked her nipple through the shirt and caressed the other with his hand, a thumb coaxing her nipple hard. 

“Breasts? Oh, can you bite my tits? No- leave the shirt on.” Ganon groaned and left the material where it was, reaching below it with his fingertips to pinch her nipple, causing a loud noise to escape her as he bit the other, tugging at it through the shirt. 

“So you like your tits played with rough?” He pulled again just to hear her _yes!_

He was so hard, but he was enjoying this little game of exploration too much to seek any pleasure for himself just yet. Besides, Link had played with his nipples plenty of times but he’d never really taken the time to return the favor. It was a wonder he'd never noticed how sensitive they were before; her short whines with each tug of his mouth were mesmerizing. Her top was wet from his mouth and tongue, and her nipples were tiny hard nubs against the sodden cloth.

He kissed down her stomach and tugged the cloth covering her sex off, letting it spring free. He couldn’t stop the groan that escaped as he licked his lips and kissed her.

“Will you show me how you want your click sucked? Licked?” Ganon lapped at the tip gently, moving Link’s hands to his hair. She guided his mouth onto her and he slid it into his throat.

Her hips dug into the mattress as she pulled back on his scalp, panting, a sound caught in her throat. Gan wasn’t sure if it was good or not and didn’t want to guess. He untangled one of her hands from his hair and guided it to herself, he lightly kissed her fingertips, his cheek resting partially on her thigh and her swollen click. Her fingers trembled as she experimentally touched herself under his intense gaze. She cried out when Gan’s tongue followed the movements of her fingers, over the frenulum, circling the head. When her finger came away with a small trail of fluid he groaned, lapping it from her fingers hungrily. 

“Oh, yeah, lick it,” she whispered, running her middle finger over the sensitive little bundle of flesh just under the swell of the top. Gan flicked his tongue over this part of her click, memorizing her anatomy with each pass, driving her wild and ratcheting up his own need.

Ganon ground his hips into the mattress, willing himself to calm down so he could focus on eating her out. He suckled the tip and pulled a bead of liquid from her. “Oh, you’re getting wet,” which was apparently the exact thing to say as Link mewled and clawed his scalp, pushing his mouth back against her click and pubic bone, grinding against his face. 

“I love the taste of your click in my mouth,” Ganon said, testing out what it sounded like when he said it out loud. She squealed, apparently in agreement that it sounded hot to her as well. He descended to the sensitive expanse of flesh below her sac (best not to mention that right now, it didn't seem like she wanted a reminder of her anatomy). He suckled and tongued her there until her legs shook and her breaths became ragged. He used his fingers to touch and rub the head of her click, determined to bring her to orgasm just like this.

“Gan! Please, oh gods, I’m too close. No, no, no, don’t” Link was pushing him away suddenly and he pulled back in confusion. 

“No?” Gan asked, kissing her gently. “You don’t want to come? Is everything okay?”

She made a pained noise. “But my cum-”

“Is perfect and sweet like fresh milk and I _want_ it.” Gan pressed his cheek to her groin, kissing her click again and again, trailing his hand up to her breast, squeezing. She let out a sigh and nodded, closing her eyes tight. 

Gan returned his lips to her l’sativa and sucked in earnest. He had been taking notes and she clearly liked the typical stimulation of most vai: lips and tongue and gentle sucking, his face against her sex as he kissed her passionately. She didn’t want his hands around her at all, preferring them on her hips and breasts, just so. 

He wanted it in his throat so badly but he wasn’t sure that’s what she would want. He descended tentatively and she gasped. He looked up to see her watching him, throbbing in his mouth. He went back to kissing every inch of her click, suckling and watching her for any signs of discomfort. 

“If I just use my mouth, can I kiss you with my throat?” he asked, continuing to lavish her with his tongue. She swallowed hard and nodded, lacing her fingers with his at her hip. He reached for her other hand and brought it down to mirror the other side. 

Ganon slowly swallowed her length, feeling her stretch his throat with a throb. He pulled back slower and her hips followed his mouth as he pillowed the head in his cheeks, drawing his lips off and letting his tongue trail over her as if he knew no urgency, until he kissed her gently again. 

She wailed in need. “More?” he asked, and she nodded furiously, inaudible pleases passing her lips in a chant. Giving in to his own hunger, he plunged her in to the hilt again. 

Link was thrusting her hips into his face and Ganon took another deep taste, his nose touching the curls at her pubic bone. He pulled back and repeated again, and again, and again.

“Will you come in my mouth? I want to taste your honey.” It was a very Gerudo thing to say, but it felt right. And he did. 

“Oh Gan, _yes! I’m gonna-_!” she shrieked, her cum hit the back of his throat as he pulled back to the tip, swallowing every last drop like it was spiced nectar from the gods. 

Gan kissed the tip before pulling her pants back into place on her hips. He slid up her body to settle besider her, still shaking and trying to catch her breath. He wiped tears from her eyes and pulled her to him, kissing them away as they continued to leak from her eyes. 

“Sorry,” she sniffled.

“Did I do something wrong?” Gan let concern color his voice. 

“No, you were great. You did so good.”she sniffed into his chest.

“Sometimes a good orgasm is more than just your body’s release,” he kissed her again. “You must have been very stressed. I have you.”

“I don’t like coming when I’m like this,” she said. 

It took Gan a minute to realize she was referring to herself. “I’m sorry if I pushed you to- I wanted- I thought you wanted to finish," he stammered, ashamed.

Link let out a whine and Gan found himself at a loss. He tried again. “It doesn’t have to be just about orgasms, I’m sorry if I made it seem that way.”

“I wanted to. Gan I love the way you make me, it’s just that... _real v_ ai don’t have _cum_.” she said meekly. 

Oh. Gan brushed her hair out of her face and wiped her tears, kissing them away. “ _You_ are _very real_ . And you are vai.” Gan smiled. “Zelda can make quite a mess when she comes, doesn’t she? Nice and creamy and- hmmmm, pussy cum is some of the _best_. It makes me feel powerful to make a woman come on my face and chin. Or my lap, hmmm, yeah,” If he had lost his erection, it was surging back with interest. 

Link noticed and pressed her hip against him. “I need to touch you-”

“Shhh, not now, I’m okay, _mawet_.” He wasn’t, but he would be. He needed to calm down. He stroked her hair, trailing his hand down her neck, back and cupping her buttocks gently. 

“Oh Gan,” she sobbed, nuzzling against him and leaving a trail of tear across his chest. “I love you.” 

Ganon’s heart leapt and he silently prayed she didn't notice. “You know it doesn’t count after sex.” 

“No? Then I’ll say it tomorrow.” she buried her face in his soft hair, tickling. “And the next day, and the next.” she kissed his chest, tugging at the buckle on his shirt as her other hand slid down to his length. 

Ganondorf cursed. “You don’t have to.” But he wanted her so badly. He closed his eyes so she couldn’t see the truth. She did anyway. She always knew.

“Gan, I want you inside me.” she managed the buckle and pushed her hand underneath to push it up. “Please.”

Ganondorf sat up and pulled it over his head, letting it fall without ceremony to the floor. Link was already on her knees, pulling his sirwal off while he reached over to the side drawer for the familiar green vial which fell next to his pillow as he felt lips engulf his cock. 

“I won’t last if you keep that up,” he warned her. She immediately responded by slurping her mouth off of him with a deliberately loud smack. 

“We can’t have that,” she said. “Will you fuck me?” she was already pulling her pants down, just enough to wiggle her bare ass at him.

“Do you want to keep your sirwal on? I can’t touch your click as easily this way. 

“It’s okay, I want you to focus on my--pussy. Can I call it that?” 

Ganon circled the hole with a lubed finger, teasing the sensitive skin as it puckered and tightened in anticipation. “I’ll call it whatever you want me to call it,” Ganon sank just the tip of his finger into her, leaning over her back, “I want you so bad.”

She pushed back against his finger, which slid in much easier than he had expected. “Finger me,” she moaned as she pushed against his knuckle where she couldn’t go any further. “Fuck.” she moaned, her face in the bed as she fucked herself on his hand. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Ganon gave her a pillow to prop up on before inserting a second finger, stretching her pussy deliciously, searching for her spot and rewarded with a sob into the pillow. 

One of her hands was holding her l'sativa tight against her body as she spread her legs further apart in preparation. He slathered the lubricant over himself and swirled a little extra into her pussy before teasing her with his already dripping head. 

“Gan,” she whined.

He groaned loudly, pressing the tip inside her slowly, waiting for the pop. They both moaned as she flexed around him. When she begged he pushed in deeper, further, then pulled back to the tight ring, catching his glans against it deliciously without pulling all the way out. She keened against the stretch, wriggling back against him until he pressed forward again a little harder with a sigh. 

“Your pussy is so hot.” Gan managed, before forgetting how to speak entirely. He rocked into her, Slow, hard, fast, deep. He tried to keep up with her instructions but she couldn’t seem to decide if she wanted it easy, or now, or rough, but she definitely wanted him deep.

“OH, you’re so deep, yes like that, right there, ohhhhh," she rocked back and forth with him, he held her hips as their rhythms synced. She met his speed and fervor in perfect unison, crying out with each full thrust. He watched her ass rocked back onto him and almost lost control right there-

"Come for me," she gasped, then quieter, "Come in-my pussy?” Like she was uncertain. 

Ganon made a sound he didn’t recognize, that he supposed was a yes of some sort. His hips slapped against hers as his climax built. “I’m going to come in your pussy, hhnngghhh." He grasped her hips harder, pushed forward, held her tight against him, doubled over and froze-

"Linkkkhhhh” he drawled as he pulsed into her, her pussy reverberating around him as she let out a strangled noise of her own. 

He lay across her back to catch his breath, kissing her shoulder and sighing as he slipped from her, pulling her into little spoon. He felt like a year’s worth of frustration had poured out of him, although it was only a day since he’d had any sex, but he hadn’t been with Link in over a month. 

“I need to take these off,” Link said sheepishly. 

"Not sorry," he said against her hair. 

"Not your fault. I mean, it is," she giggled. "you made me cum again." she let her hand come up and pull his neck down to nuzzle against her cheek.

“You okay?” Ganon asked, slightly concerned that she would be upset again. 

She nodded and hummed. "It does feel a little dirty having cum leak from my ass and click." she wriggled against him. Gan could imagine what it felt like under her sirwal and tried not to harden.

"You mean pussy?" It sounded like she wasn't sure yet, but didn't really give any clear indication which she preferred yet. 

She shrugged and let go of his neck, “I need to shower,” she started to pull away but Gan wouldn’t let her, holding tight. 

“Just a few more minutes.”

She settled back into his arms. “I hope my other set of clothes is dry.” 

Ganondorf chuckled. “Unlikely. I guess you’ll have to stay here for the night.” He buried his nose in her hair and told himself not to think about what lay hidden beneath her new silk pants. 

“Did I tell you I love you yet?” 

Ganon snorted. “Doesn’t count.”

“But you called me _mawet_ , and that’s not fair.” 

Ganon’s eyes opened. “What do you know of mawet?”

“I know it doesn’t mean _girlfriend_.” 

“Oh?” Gan attempted to feign ignorance.

“Gerudo words have so many meanings, but not this one, does it?” Link turned toward him. He was caught. Doomed. Mortified. He swallowed hard and held her gaze.

“If I can’t tell you I love you, then you cannot call me your love.” she accused.

“Lover.” Ganondorf corrected, heart in his throat.

“No, Furosa says that’s the Hylian equivalent but they don’t have the same meaning,” she locked eyes with him, determined to get it out. “Lover, as in the one you love, not just the one you make love to.”

“Oh.” Ganondorf was rendered speechless. He hadn’t meant it to come out, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it since that barmaid used the word. Curse her.

“So, when I say it in the morning,” Link said, laying her head on his arm and closing her eyes, “I want you to call me _mawet_.”

Ganon bit his tongue, his heart flew in his chest. 

“But only if you mean it.” she yawned, and it was clear that this conversation was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback, kudos and general support. It's meant a lot to me. 
> 
> Sometimes Life is hard and we don't have any control over it. Without getting too personal. I'm not in a place right now where I have capacity to respond to each of you individually, but I want you to know I've been reading (and sometimes rereading) your comments and they are making the darkness a little brighter these days. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.
> 
> ~GL


	27. Moving Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flirting, some sex, some sparring. More talking, more confessions, more feelings.

“Mornin,” Ganon mumbled to the body stretching groggily beside him. He squeezed her close and kissed the top of her head. He had a few minutes to spare before he’d have to get up. 

She nuzzled into the crook of his arm and kissed his bicep. He heard the beep boop of a slate and he huffed. “Does she always call you so early?”

Link hummed, turning away from him so she could open the message. He spooned up tightly against her, looking over her shoulder at the message.

7:34 AM S1: Cute! Enjoy your day off! I want details later xx

“What’s cute?” Gan asked. 

“Nothing,” Link giggled, tucking the Slate against her chest. 

“Show me.” Gan reached for the tablet but Link was fast and wriggled out of his reach. 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Gan pulled her back to him and moved his weight on top of her, pinning her and wresting the tablet from her hands. 

“No fair,” she whined, struggling against him. He opened the tablet to the media screen and saw, to his dismay, a photo of him sleeping with his mouth wide open, a bit of drool threatening to depart his lips, and a grinning Link in the foreground winking, her index and middle finger presenting a sideways “V” shape. 

“Seriously?” Gan deadpanned, tossing the Slate to the edge of the bed. Link continued to struggle. 

“It’s cute!” she protested, trying to buck him off to no avail. He readjusted his seat, though there was no way she didn’t notice his nude body’s favorable reaction to her futile attempts to dismount him. 

“You’re cute,” he retorted, booping her nose. “Stop struggling, I want to kiss you.” he leaned down to catch her wrists in his hand but only managed to pin one. The other snaked up between then and squeezed him just as he moved his lips over hers. “Hey now.” he said quietly.

“I think you like it when I struggle,” she breathed. She had absolutely no leverage but managed to still entice him into rapt attention as if to prove her point. 

He grumped, “No fair,” and let her go. She immediately attacked, pushing him back down onto the bed and clutching his burgeoning cock in her hands. She licked her lips and dropped her head to his lap. 

“Link, we don’t have time.” Gan protested, watching her slide her hot mouth around his head. He resisted the urge to cup the back of her head.

“Sure we do,” she said against his length, drooling on him and stroking him in slick hands. 

“Practice starts in an hour.” She didn’t seem deterred and neither did his traitorous flesh.

“It won’t take that long.” she said, pressing kisses to him and flicking her tongue over the sensitive ridge just beneath the tip. 

“Link.” It was supposed to be a rebuke, not a moan. Dammit.

“You can’t go to practice like this,” she hummed, stroking him, her lips dripping sweet words and saliva onto his skin. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you,” and she sucked him into her beautiful mouth like a hungry wolf. 

“If I’m late you’ll pay for this.” he tried to growl at her but it was more air than sound. 

“Promise?” she faced away from him so she could focus more, but that left her thighs and ass within reach. He sucked his middle finger until it was wet enough to slide into her pussy as she tightened around it. A little taste of the punishment he had promised. 

Her moan reverberated up his length as he reached his thumb to that sensitive stretch of skin between her pussy and click. Not to be outdone she bobbed her head in his lap, soft noises issuing from her nose as she gulped and sucked and filled her throat with his cock. He could feel himself hit her gag reflex as it tightened around him momentarily. She pulled back and gasped for breath, taking deep dregs while tracing her tongue over the tip. 

He could hear the palace bustle with the start of the day and he fought to stay the noises in his chest. Her skilled mouth choked on him again but that only seemed to make her more determined. She slurped him with a lewd sound and decided to use her hand to jerk off the part of him she couldn’t fit into her mouth. 

His breathing was erratic and he had a very difficult time focusing on thrusting his finger into her. Instead his thumb and fingers gripped her from both the inside and outside, and he was vaguely aware of her hips arching against the pressure, her pussy dripping onto the bed obscenely.

“I want your cum on my tits,” she moaned. Ganon joined her song as quietly as he could, which was much more difficult than usual. He pushed the pressure of the building sounds from his chest into his stomach, causing the tightly wound arousal to settle just behind his navel more intensely.

Gan tugged the tie at the back of her shirt loose (it was a little silly that she had slept with it on though her bottom was completely naked) and she untied the knot around her neck, pitching it off the bed. 

She slid free from his grasp with a sigh and he flung her down flat on the bed. She let out a squeak as he climbed over her chest, pushing her small tits to cradle his too large cock as he thrust between them. She let out an excited sound about an octave higher than usual, pressing her hands to each side of her breasts, her tongue out to lap against the head each time he thrust forward. 

_That noise_. “Say my name like that,” he whispered, his hands on her nipples, his thumbs met above his cock for the added friction he needed. 

She let out a high whimper “Oh, Gan, come on me.”

He choked on a groan and it ripped through his orgasm instead. He sat back and put his cock against her nipple, holding still as the skin jumped and throbbed out his release. 

“Oh, gods, yes.” Link whined, running her finger through his cum and sucking it clean. “You’re so bad,” she said as he caught his breath. 

He heard the servants outside of his door “Fuck, I’m so late.” He leaned over and kissed Link quickly then hopped up to take the quickest, coldest shower of his life. 

He emerged from the bathroom and stopped dead to watch the erotic scene before him. She was touching herself on the bed, fingering her pussy and the spot he was stroking earlier between her pussy and click. 

“When you’re done, you should come to drills.” He said, dressing himself quickly and pulling his hair up into a messy top knot. He tried to ignore the image in front of him, beckoning him back to bed. 

“Mmmmmbusy.” she moaned, still covered in his cum and fingering herself

“If you don’t, I won’t fuck you later.” and he heard her pitiful protest as he left the room, wondering if there would be any bread and eggs left in the kitchen for a quick bite. Fighting on an empty stomach was a mistake waiting to happen, but at least his libido should be quiescent for awhile.

His warriors were smart enough not to mention his tardiness. They had already begun sparring, and he watched them as he quickly wrapped his wrists and forearms before joining the fray.

They were clearly annoyed and took it out on him full force. He dodged and flipped each vai twice before he made a mistake that put him flat on his back, Buliara’s stick across his throat as she leveraged her weight down onto him. With a ‘ha!’ he brought his knee up and flung her back, jumping to his feet and resetting his stance.

“Tired?” she asked. He grunted in response. Show no weakness.

He drew his guard high as it was clear that Buliara was going straight for a kill strike, not bothering with smaller injuries. His legs bent and heels raised, ready to parry as soon as his opponent began her onslaught. When she couldn’t get passed his offense, she changed her strategy for maximum damage. He was going to hurt later.

He had had enough, he tossed his weapon to the ground and caught her arm in his hand, sweeping a foot behind her and dropping her to the ground, pinning her until she gave up the fight.

He pulled her back up and suggested they take a break. She smiled at him “You’re in a good mood this morning.”

“Is that so?” he said, taking a long drink of water. He wished he had had more than a couple boiled eggs for breakfast. “And what is my usual mood?”

“Serious,” she said, "demanding," she trailed off, her eyes turning toward the side entrance.

Just then Link walked in, hair tied up and looking gorgeous with the morning sun on her skin. The other warriors greeted her and tossed a pair of wraps to her. She wound them as if she had done it before. When she was properly protected, she was accepted into the circle as if she had always belonged there. The vai traded off sparring partners, now being an odd number.

Buliara waved a hand in his face, almost casually. He snapped out of his trance. “You go ahead, I’d like to watch.” He had seen Link train in Hyrule but was curious how her technique would vary here.

She smirked. “I bet you do,” she said and Gan smacked her across the ass as she walked away, laughing as she covered her butt and scurried back to the mats.

Not surprisingly, she was glorious if unorthodox in her attacks. She took more damage than was strictly necessary but made up for it in the ferocity of her attacks. For each blow she received she was able to strike harder, faster and disarm her opponent with ease. He could literally feel the energy gather around her as she adjusted her stance and all his warriors surrounded her to take her down. With a shout she wiped out the onslaught with the most ridiculous spinning attack he had ever seen, knocking every warrior to the ground. He too slipped off his feet and into the dust as the blow shook the ground and the very air.

“What the fuck?” Gan roared, dazed.

The vai started laughing and whooping uncontrollably like this was the funniest damn thing that had ever happened. Link helped up his opponents and Gan crawled to his feet gracelessly. “What the actual fuck?” He said again.

The vai were chattering loudly, replaying what had happened and asking Link to teach them. She laughed and pulled her hairband out, pulling her hair back up as most of it had fallen forward. It didn't help, her bangs resisting the retraint and falling back in her face anyway.

Gan dismissed practice half an hour early. It only seemed right since he was late, he would stay and finish his exercises. Link stayed with him.

“Do you want to spar?” Link asked.

“Because knocking me on my ass once isn’t enough?” Gan grumbled, finishing his sit-ups. Link reached a hand out and he took it, pulling himself up, which was even more comical because she was just so damn short she had to use all of her body weight.

“Just rounds then?” Link was clearly just getting warmed up, bouncing back and forth on her toes and tapping Gan’s sides in mock strikes. He easily batted her away, thinking. Last time they had sparred- really sparred- well, it didn’t always have to be sex, did it?

He crouched low beckoning his partner, who smiled and skirted away from him coyly. “You want me to walk right into your trap, my king? I don’t have a chance on the offensive. 

“Yes, you should practice.” Gan rumbled. “You take more damage than you should.”

“In sparring,” Link protested. "I don't have a shield."

“What a sorry excuse.” Gan easily caught her next punch and laid a forearm on her unguarded ribs. "You should be taking every match seriously; shield or no, _block_."

“But I’m faster than you.” she said, jumping back out of his reach of his next strike, and the next. “I can wear you down, then take you out.” 

She wasn’t necessarily wrong. Gan was already breathing heavier than he’d like to admit. “But one proper blow-” he kicked her in the stomach, knocking her clear off the mat- ”and you’ll be done.”

For the second time that morning, Gan was brought down to the mat by his opponent. Link had launched herself toward him from where she landed, sliding across the mat. She wrapped her legs around his and pulled them in, bringing him to his knees immediately. Gan rolled so as not to crush his opponent and she immediately pinned him to the mat. “Ha!” 

He flipped her easily, pinning her at the hips and chest. She struggled against him, gasping that she wasn't defeated yet and Gan laughed at her, incensing her further. He smiled triumphantly and pulled her up with him, brushing the dirt off her backside before walking away, declaring the match over. He tried to smooth out the front of his sirwal without her noticing. 

“For a minute I thought it might get interesting,” Buliara said from the doorway that she leaned on.

“It was interesting,” Gan replied, ignoring her innuendo.

"Mhmmmm," she pointedly did not ignore the protuberance in the folds of his pants.

“I’m going to shower and then check in with Riju if you want to let her know I’m running late.” 

“I came here to tell you that she said she doesn’t need you today, if you’d rather spend some time with your company.”

“Noted,” Ganondorf said as he exited the room. Link padded after him. 

“Does this mean I get you all to myself today?” she said, pulling his arm into a hug as they walked. 

“Seems like it.” he said, looking down at her. She bit her lip and kissed his arm. His heart fluttered against his will. He wanted to pull away but he didn’t. They reached his rooms and he immediately kicked the door in and started stripping. 

"This door takes a lot of abuse," Link teased. Gan shrugged.

“Are you going to join me?” he asked over his shoulder. Link hesitated. Gan didn’t push it. Although it did bother him a little, he understood that she might need more time to accept that he was going to want her no matter if she saw herself as vai or voe. All he needed to know was what made her most comfortable, especially since last night she had shown some signs of dysphoria. 

He saw her outline enter the bathroom but said nothing. She poked her head into the shower and then self consciously stepped into the space he made in front of him. She turned her face up into the warm stream of water and soaked her hair through. Gan lathered shampoo into his hands and began washing her hair for her. 

“I’m envious,” he said, massaging his fingers in her scalp. She leaned back against him. “If I got my hair wet the way you do, I’d be untangling it for hours.”

"Do you want me to wash the rest of you?" he asked, voice low and sultry, his half hard interest laid heavily against her backside.

She shook her head, "I can take it from here," she hummed and dipped her head back under the water to wash out the suds. Gan was pretty much done so he stepped out of the shower. As he was drying off he heard the hiss of pain so he poked his head back in. “You okay-oh.”

Link was gingerly peeling adhesive from her groin but it was stuck to her delicate hair. She looked up, embarrassed. Gan’s eyes scanned her handiwork. She had tucked herself up underneath her in a tight pattern similar to a woman's valley. 

“I don’t like fighting as a vai with this in the way,” she said, gesturing to herself. 

“You really don’t need to explain to me.” Gan said as he retreated, searching a shelf for some korok seed oil. He brought it back to her and she thanked him. 

“Aren’t you curious though?” she asked. 

“Sure, but my curiosity doesn’t overrule your comfort.” Gan said, toweling himself off. "Is it painful?"

"Only removing the adhesive," she said. She sighed in relief, Gan assumed the tape had finally come away. “But I’d like to tell you. I want to be open about it.”

“Where did you learn that technique?” Gan asked. 

“A woman in Kara Kara, a few years back, when I first wanted to get into Gerudo Town.” She had shut the water off and reached for a towel. “And I just. I dunno. It felt so _good_ being vai.” She toweled herself off vigorously. 

“You’re a beautiful vai.” Gan appraised. 

“Which me do you prefer? Honestly?” she asked as she wrapped the fluffy white towel under her armpits. 

Gan touched her cheek. “Your classification is unimportant to me,” They returned to his bedroom to lounge around in the rising heat of the afternoon. “Sex and other matters are like water; throwing a stick into a river doesn’t make the river any less a river. And removing a rock won’t make it more of a river.” He interlaced his fingers in hers and met her eyes. “But all of the things in that river, the silt, the fish, rocks and fallen leaves, those are all part of the river and add to its perfection.”

“Good because I identify with both the stick and the rock.” Link kissed his fingers. “I want to have sex with you,” she said matter-of-factly, “but I can’t keep the illusion with this body.”

“Tell me, mawet,” Gan brought her hand to his heart. “Is the illusion for me or you?”

She pulled herself against him and buried her face in his chest. “Oh, Gan. I love you too.”

Huh? He hugged her close. What happened? “I guess I answered to your heart’s desire?” 

She looked up at him, eyes bright and shiny. “You called me mawet.”

Oh. Huh. “So I did.” he said surprised. 

“Can we just cuddle? I don’t want you to try to take it back.” she giggled. 

Gan kissed her forehead and she lifted her face to his for a kiss, which he obliged. He felt like they had crossed a threshold and there was no going back. He hadn’t realized he had confessed his feelings, but now that he had he felt a little lighter. He poured those feelings into the next kiss, and Link clearly returned them. 

When they broke for air, she said “I was wondering when you were going to admit it.” she bit her lip and smiled. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Right before you left Hyrule, I finally figured out what it means when you glow blue like the ocean. I just wasn’t entirely sure because I didn’t think it had anything to do with me. Maybe Zelda, but certainly not me.”

“Okay?” Gan’s stomach dropped. There she was looking right through his soul again. He guessed if she had the courage to show him her true self, he might as well let her examine him.

“When you are truly content and _happy_ , your aura shines like the ocean. It's your soul's color for _love_.”

“Well that’s silly,” Gan said with an uncomfortable laugh. “I don’t think I have any connection with the ocean.” Not in this life, anyway. 

His throat clenched. He felt sick to his stomach. He wasn’t supposed to be feeling this way about anyone, let alone the Queen’s knight. If he was going to feel something it should at least be with the queen, shouldn’t it? Although that could be a liability if she didn’t eventually see things his way. And it wasn’t that he didn’t care for her at all, it was just…different. 

“I know you don’t talk about your feelings much, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, my mawet.” she kissed his neck.

“It’s...just been a very long time.” his voice cracked a little when he said it. How could thousands of years go by and he would still feel like her death was just yesterday?

“What was her name?” Link asked.

“Nabooru.” he closed his eyes and tried to will the tears from falling. It didn’t work. Too many emotions today. And it had been his fault. He may as well have landed the killing blow himself-

“ _The_ Nabooru? The Gerudo Warrior Princess?” 

“She was my queen.” 

“She created Vah Naboris.”

“ _We_ did.” Gan whispered. Raw. Heartbroken.

“Oh Gan, you have a thing for falling for strong women.” Link said, pulling him close. 

Gan almost squeezed the life out of her as he let all of his hurt and love and past wash over him. “I would have moved mountains for her.”

“What an interesting choice of words,” Link said, kissing him again. “They named a mountain after her.”


	28. Fierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf helps Link work through some dysmorphia, and her confidence returns threefold.

“I don’t know,” she said, her face bright red as she buried it into his chest. 

“Just once," he replied reassuringly. "if you hate it you’ll never have to do it again, but I think you’ll like the way it feels.”

“What if- what if you slip?”

“I won’t. I’ve done this plenty of times.”

“Yes but with...you know, vai.”

“You’re vai.” 

“You know what I mean.”

“You mean I have done this with vulvas,” Ganondorf said dismissively as he sank into the tub. Link leaned against the tile wall, legs spread uncertainly as she gripped the basin. She looked vulnerable, exposed, curious. Gan was _not_ hard, too busy focused on his task. Okay, he wasn't _that_ hard, anyway, so it was easy to ignore. 

“We’ll take our time, and we can just do a little if you don’t want to do the whole thing.” He caressed her inner thighs and groin with a gritty cream. “And you can do mine if you want after.” She dipped her hips into the water and let him wash the exfoliant away from her skin. 

"But I like the way yours looks," she huffed.

Gan cupped more of the hot water over her skin and looked up at her patiently, waiting.

“Promise to be extra gentle?”

“Of course. We can stop anytime.”

Gan lathered the thick cool cream and spread her legs, applying it liberally. She hissed and her legs started to close as the sharp cool metal scraped across her inner thigh. He tutted at her and held her thigh still as he finished the stroke. 

He looked up at her to gauge her reaction before completing the second stroke, getting her used to the feel of the blade against her skin but not close enough to her intimate parts to draw anxiety. She watched with rapt attention and relaxed slightly, her legs spreading so he could reach the delicate crook between her hip and thigh. 

“Okay?” he asked. She bit her lip and nodded as he swished the razor into the water to clean the hair and shaving cream from it. He made a few more quick passes over the junction until she was completely hair free on the right side. He pressed her l’sativa to the side gently but firmly, running the blade closer to her more sensitive territory. She made a tiny noise of concern. 

“Relax, I’ve done my own many times before, I won’t nick you.” he murmured. He lathered up and continued on the other side instructionally. “It’s easiest to warm the blade up by starting with the thighs and groin before moving onto the shaft and...testicles.” He looked up to see if the words were okay but she didn’t seem offended. “Do you want to leave some hair above?” 

“What do you think would look best?” she asked. 

“I think I’m going to like it either way.” he said unhelpfully. “Think about it- what would feel better to you, or what would make you feel sexier if that’s what you want.”

Gan tried not to smirk as he felt her shaft warm up in his hand. He lifted it and added a bit more shaving cream to the underside and testicles. “A little massage with the cream will help the oils to lubricate the skin so the blade slides over more easily," he demonstrated with gentle yet firm swirls. 

"You want to be very gentle in this area,” he said as he lightly ran the blade down the base of the shaft and sack, ridding it of the coarse curls. “You don’t need any pressure at all, just let the blade do the work.”

Link let out a shaky breath. 

“You’re doing great,” Gan said as he finished the underside. Link was starting to harden in his hand a little. He felt his own swell of excitement. Even with his clinical efficiency he still had an effect on her, and he'd have to admit that it was a turn on.

He cleaned the blade. “I’m going to need both of my hands for this next part, can you hold this? He motioned to her staff. She blushed and moved it out of the way so he could lift her scrotum. “Scoot your butt toward me, yes, that’s good.” She spread a little wider and _moaned_ when he applied more lather to the base and underside. 

He couldn’t help but look up at her and raise an eyebrow.

“Sorry,” she murmured, flushed. 

“If you keep that up, I won’t be able to finish.” he grumbled playfully. It took all of his willpower not to toss the instruments aside and pull her into the water with him, but he was determined to see this through to the end.

“I prefer waxing but that does hurt.” Gan said as he went back to work, smoothing the underside of her l’sativa of the hair that she most wanted gone. “When this grows back it might irritate your skin- did you just moan again?” He wondered if she was getting off on the risk of being cut. She seemed to enjoy taking risks, he had noticed.

“I can’t help it, Gan.” she was fully erect now, grasping herself like she was trying to tame the beast. 

“I didn’t expect this to be quite so erotic,” he said, pleased. “Gerudo shave each other as an intimate act between mawet, but it’s not even really considered foreplay. Sensual, sure, but just another way to care for each other.” When he was satisfied, he gently squeezed her testicles in his hand to smooth out the wrinkles.

She moaned a little louder and swore. Gan waited for her ass to plant against the edge of the tub. She apologized again. “I thought this would be submissive, letting you shave me.”

“Hmmm, I guess it is, you have to trust me with the blade.” he was on task, not to be distracted. “A gentle squeeze will give you a smooth surface to catch and strays you missed the first time- and the hardest part is done." He cupped water over the freshly shaved skin and smirked at his own little pun. Link didn't notice, which was too bad. This was just the kind of thing she liked, but she seemed too distracted by other things at the moment. 

"Now to just-stop stroking yourself, do you want me to clean up the edges on your pubic bone at least?”

“This makes me feel dominant though,” she was lost somewhere in her own thoughts. “With you below me, cleaning me and shaving me, oh, I’m so turned on, _hurry_.”

Gan almost lost it right then. He was reacting to her excitement. “We can play in a minute. I need you to tell me what you want me to do up here.” and to play into her current suggestion, he added as an afterthought. “Please?”

“Remove it all. I want to see what it feels like when I fuck you.” 

Oh _shit_. Gan swatted her hands away and pressed her erection down harder than he needed to. “We should let the skin rest before getting into anything. It can chafe.” He tried so hard to take his time but his body was screaming at him to forget the current task and pull her onto him. 

“Almost done- Lady? Goddess? Mistress? What do you want to be called?” 

She practically howled in frustration just as he finished the last few strokes of the razor, splashing water over her groin and genitals. 

Gan gave a chuckle and turned to his left, taking up a bottle of razorshroom extract that he had had the forethought to set on the ledge before they began. He silently praised himself for his smart thinking. 

“Perhaps you would prefer Shewolf- wait, we’re almost done, be patient.” He dabbed the astringent on the clean shaven skin. “It will need a minute or so to dry and do it’s work. Razorshroom oil is great at preventing razor burn or irrita-”

“Goddess Hylia, shut the fuck up and _blow_ me.” Link reached for the back of his head and tugged him toward her throbbing sex. 

He chuckled as he reached his tongue out to tease her, guiding her into his mouth. She sighed her approval and he couldn't help but recite to himself a bit of well known prose, "though she be but little she is fierce." Hmmmm, he liked the sound of that _much better_. 

"You never call me little when my cock is buried in your ass, now _suck_ me like a good boy." Link said with a demonstrative thrust that caused Gan to choke and moan.

She had come a long way from her first few visits, where she was shy to talk about her body in any way that could, in her own words, ruin the illusion. 

Gan had arranged an introduction between Link and Isha’s sister, who immediately took Link under her wing to discuss living both voe and vai. She referred to it as The In-Between. Link had come back that afternoon with a bit more confidence, some new sexy panties and a slightly padded (she called it enhanced) Gerudo top, wondering aloud if she could talk Zelda into something she referred to as a ‘strap on.’

Link was very excited to tell Gan about how some vai also craved to be voe, at least in bed, and that it was apparently very common among them to own a harness that would hold a manufactured phallus. Of course, Gan had known some vai preferred these appendages to the real thing or when a voe was unavailable, but he was a little surprised-and turned on, he would admit- that the vai had fashioned a way to attach them to themselves in order to better simulate intercourse between each other. 

Link was excited that L’Ashmi also lovingly referred to her l’sativa as her cock, unapologetically, and wanted to test that out. She had also asked about shaving that afternoon, as L’Ashmi has said it would make taping more comfortable. 

Gan thanked the goddess and L’Ashmi for showing Link that she could love her body the way he did and that finding pleasure in it did not somehow invalidate her femininity. In the course of one afternoon, she had all but given up the term _click_ , and now derived a sort of power in reclaiming cock as her own no matter how she saw the rest of herself. Gan couldn't pretend to understand all of it, but he knew that shaving was just the first part of supporting her exploration. This newly derived fierce confidence had him willing to do whatever she wanted-

Link yanked him back to reality by the hair, slipping into the water and into his lap with a splash, all lips and teeth on his mouth. She pushed him against the back of the tub and ground against him. Gan lost his grip and slipped back, slamming against the basin as Link lifted his hips up so she could slide beneath him. 

She wasn’t kidding when she said she was going to fuck him. Gan managed to hook an elbow on the ledge of the tub to keep his head above water as Link sunk into him with a moan. 

Gan’s head fell back as she thrust forward, water sloshing noisily around them and spilling out of the tub. “Oh, fuck,” Gan groaned as she filled him, the warm water soothing the invasion. 

“Oh that squeeze,” Link moaned, gyrating her hips slow enough to keep the water from the floor. She licked a lascivious trail from his ribs over his nipple before sinking teeth into his collarbone and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. 

He tried to push up against the pleasure, but lost his grip on the now wet and slippery sides of the tub and sank below the surface. Link pushed him back up the side of the tub and he sputtered. “Godsdammit I wasn’t washing my hair today.” He tried to roar but it came out as a pitiful whine as Link pulled out, helping him up to his knees. 

“Do you wanna get out of the tub?” she asked, catching her breath. She was laughing as she wiped the water from his face.

Gan licked water droplets from his lips and looked down at her. “I believe I’m answering to you, Fierce.” He nipped at her ear, “How do you want me?”

“Turn around.” she breathed huskily. Gan did his best to to turn around with grace. He barely had time to widen his knees when she spread his cheeks and thrust back inside roughly. He cried out and caught himself against the wall of the tub, sucking in air like he’d been drowning.

The force of her against his hips pushed his face into the wall but he didn’t care. He pushed back, trying to get leverage but he had none. He was so close it wouldn’t take long, just a few strokes-

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” She caught his hands and pinned them to the sides of the tub with her own. When he struggled against her grip, attempting to move her hand to his swollen cock she pulled out in censure. 

“Noooo, Link, please,” he almost cried at the empty harsh cold on his ass, pushing back toward her. She slapped his cheek hard and he whimpered even as his cock throbbed. He swore he’d be good, do anything, just please, please-

"What did you call me?" she growled at him.

"Uhhh, Shewolf?" he couldn't even remember. What was the other one?

"Mmmnoooo, the _other_ one." she was rubbing herself against his sack, using a finger to tease him and pull his cheeks apart to study her handiwork. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and wished he hadn't, her look could melt Death Mountain. 

"Fierce?"

"Mmmmgoood boy," she said, massaging his hips with her hands. He made some sort of noise that was meant to be a yes, or a please, or some combination thereof. “Gods I _love_ this view.” 

The most erotic turn on for Gan had been the transformation in front of his eyes from shy nervous girl afraid of a razor nick, to this voracious dominant sex kitten who would fuck his brains out until they missed dinner completely. He had no idea how many times she came, at least once inside him before dragging him out of the tub and to the bedroom. She demanded he use the new name he gave her, and each iteration seemed to embolden her.

Apparently she was also really good at denying him his orgasm until his complaints turned to whines turned to pleading turned to begging. 

And when she called it his pussyhole, he agreed. He’d say anything, call it anything, worship her and declare himself her pet, her slave, her whatever-the-fuck she wanted, as long as she kept giving him more, until she came on his thighs with an exultant “Mine!” in a way that made Gan feel little and strange, but in the best way possible.

She kissed him everywhere her lips would touch: his bent knee, his arms, his chest. He was delirious with the ache in his groin and vaguely aware of how sore his ass was from the rough pounding. He needed to come and his body vibrated with desperation. She reached to the side table and coated her palm in lubricant from the invaluable green vial. She wrapped her hand around him and he thrust up hungrily. 

“Link please,” he resisted the mounting urge to pin her down and take what he needed from whichever hole presented itself first. 

"Hmmm?"

"Fierce."

“You were such a good boy, letting me come three times and you haven’t even come once,” her grip was too loose and movements too slow to ease his discomfort. She kissed him, delving into his mouth with her tongue, caressing and promising release that he was hopeless would ever come at this point.

“I think you deserve to come, don’t you?”

“Yes, Fierce! I’ll be good! So good-oohh” he was blubbering again, but it didn’t matter because she had lowered herself onto him and started to move slowly.

"Hunhhghh you are so good," she moaned, letting him fill her. He could feel her breath on his neck. Their bodies were pressed so tight together he could feel her cock rub between them. He felt like a remote bomb vibrating with explosive energy, ready to blow on command if she would just fucking let him come this time.

“Don’t take too long or I’ll want to fuck your tight ass again,” she whispered, her heat surrounding him as she lifting and dropped back down into his lap over and over until his hands dug into her hips with the intense buildup. “You’re mine and your cum is mine. Give it to me.” She let out a loud noise and then looked up at him, her eyes blurry with lust again. “Now.” She commanded.

He couldn’t have denied her if he had wanted. The pressure of multiple edgings, her tight pussy, her demand for his release culminated into one of the loudest, most intense orgasms he had ever had. He roared so loudly it was shameful, but he had lost his wits and ability to care a long while ago. He focused instead on the sharp wet heat erupting into her as his entire body convulsed. Link continued to ride him until he was so sensitive he was whimpering before she pulled off of him with a sharp cry of her own. 

He was vaguely aware of the cum on his thighs and Link's ass, dripping onto his abdomen as she settled her bottom above his cum soaked, still too hard and overstimulated cock. He slumped against the headboard in complete exhaustion. His hair was a tangled mess, having been pulled out of its bun sometime ago, and he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and- was that cum on his chest?

Link rubbed her ass against his dick like she was waving around a prize and he halfheartedly harrumphed in protest. She crawled into the crook of his arm, murmuring his goodness, tracing the mark she had left on his collarbone with an apologetic kiss and sighed in blissful afterglow. She paused.

“What the fuck is that?” she said. 

“Huh?” he replied, still catching his breath and waiting for the roar in his head to subside. He looked blearily at Link whose head was cocked toward the balcony. Wait, that sound wasn’t just in his head? 

Slowly he realized it wasn’t humming, it was cheering. And then he started to laugh when he realized it came with a chant. He covered his face and continued to laugh, pulling Link as close as he dared without crushing her. 

“What are they saying?” 

Gan hugged her tightly “The Fierce Hero, Mawet.” he said. It was what he had cried out in his delirious release, and the vai were returning his call. His eyes watered as he kissed her sweetly and she laughed lightly, repeating it with feeling, “Mawet.”

“So the next time I see you I’ll need to share you with Zelda.” Ganondorf grumbled, walking her to the shrine. They were both appraised and greeted by approving smiles from any vai they ran into. Which, this early in the morning, wasn’t that many, thankfully. 

Earlier when they had emerged- clean and refreshed- to scavenge leftovers for dinner, they found that the kitchen help had prepared a special meal for them, which would have mortified or infuriated Gan if he wasn’t so satisfied at that moment. They had served the leftovers with freshly made honeycakes. “These are delicious,” Link said, licking the honey from her fingers. The vai smiled at their inside joke and asked if he had slept alright, and if he was feeling better, or if he was going to feed a cake to Fierce. They hid their giggles behind their hands when he glared at them and threatened to throw them out. 

“I’ve never had these before,” Link said as she stuffed another cake into her maw. “I sfought thfeesh ‘ere for fseshal occashionsh.” 

Gan smiled sardonically. “They _are_ for special occasions,” he said. “It seems my kitchen staff have a good sense of humor today.” he glared at them and they giggled, leaving him with his mawet to enjoy their cakes. 

Link pulled Gan’s face to hers, drawing him from his thoughts. “If you spend half as much time with her as me I think you will see you can love us both.” She thumbed his knuckles. “I’ll see you in two weeks.” 

Gan handed her Slate 2 but she tried to refuse it. “No, seriously, take it.” he said. “That way you two can travel faster and together.” 

Link was visibly upset. “Two weeks without speaking to you is going to be torture.” 

Gan rolled his eyes. “Tell Sidon I send my regards. And Paya. Oh and-” 

“Yes, I’ll tell them all.” Link kissed the palm of his hand. 

Gan leaned down and kissed her eyelashes, unable to think of anything else to say.

“Do you want me to give Z a kiss for you?” She reached on her tiptoes for a deep kiss. And another for Zelda, with tongue. Gan sighed softly.

"Better go before I take you against this wall," Gan grumbled.

She giggled and leaned forward just to feel the weight of his threat. "I'll carry that fantasy with me for the next two weeks." she said, giving him a light squeeze.

She sauntered away with a gentle roll of her hips before turning back to look at him with a smirk, her skin shining with a spectacular golden glow in the rising sunlight. “And I have some hidden photos to get me through.” She winked and blew a kiss at him before inputting her destination on her slate. 

“Hey,” Gan said as she tapped the screen. She looked up at him. “I love you.” 

He wondered if she heard him as her figure fragmented and blinked out of the desert.


	29. Gerudo Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zelda has a hard time staying conscious

Zelda shivered and pulled her coat closer to her body. Whose stupid idea was it to visit the regions of Hyrule in late fall, and why had she agreed to travel to Hebra? She chattered through the Rito reception. The spicy soup kept her limbs from freezing but she could not get warm. Kaneli could not be blamed, of course. He had done his best to make her as comfortable as possible, including offering her the best suite at the inn, complete with a large fireplace. But Rito were well insulated from the cold and barely noted it at all, so their attempts at comfort were all in good spirit if not well executed.

She pulled the settee up to the fire and peeled off her boots. The inn was quite nice and this room was very spacious and lovely. The issue with its construction lay in the fact that it was clearly designed by a race that didn’t require external warmth, and thus the fire was too far away and the ceilings too high to do much to warm the room efficiently. 

Issue number two was their conservative nature, so having Link as her bed warmer was even more difficult to arrange. She wiggled her toes toward the fire, willing the movement and heat to warm her bones. She considered climbing into bed with her coat and hat still on but the snows began early this far north and they needed to dry out as well. She shook them off and spread them on the back of the settee, rubbing her hands together so she could manipulate the Slate and choose a thick pair of wool pajamas and socks. She began to struggle out of the rest of her layers, fingers working slowly and painfully against buttons and ties until she heard the door open and close quietly behind her.

“Oh good, can you please help me?” she asked, turning to Link as he set his shield against the back of the door, the way he did so that it would clang to the floor in the event someone tried to sneak into the room while they slept. 

“Your hands are freezing,” he rubbed them quickly between his achingly warm fingers, trying to warm her up. 

“How do you manage to stay so warm?” she mumbled, helplessly waiting for him to undo the last of her buttons and peeling off the final layers.

"Did you drink the soup?" 

"I did, but it was too spicy," she said. 

He gave her a look. You didn't eat it all?" 

She shook her head. He swore under his breath. 

"My mouth was on _fire_ , Link!"

"And now you're _cold_." he chided, rubbing a little warmth into her feet. 

She put on her pajamas and sat on the side of the bed struggling with the socks as he added more logs to the fire. 

“They should have started this fire hours ago so the room would be warm already. This room is too big to heat quickly." Link said as if trying to give her an out for her foolishness.

“I was just thinking that.” she said as she climbed beneath the generous layers of down comforter. Link sat on the edge of the bed, warm elixir in his hand held out to her. She groaned and swallowed it quickly, making a gagging noise as she thrust the empty vial back at him. “That one was exceptionally foul,” she complained. 

“And exceptionally potent.” Link retorted, climbing under the pile of blankets with her. “Next time make sure you eat the s- Holy Hylia! Woman your feet are ice blocks!” he squirmed, trying to get away from her as her legs tangled around his calves. 

“Stay still, your queen demands a flesh sacrifice,” she pushed her feet into his pant legs and hummed happily as his body heat siphoned into her. He whimpered in protest when she slid her cold fingers beneath his shirt and directly into his armpits. But he was weak and pulled her closer all the same. “This is the warmest I’ve felt all day,” she sighed and set her cold nose against his chest. He chuckled

Sometime in the night Zelda had kicked off the covers. The fire had finally heated the room and now she was too warm. She grumbled and pushed Link away from her, too hot. He mumbled in his sleep and pulled her closer anyway. She wriggled free and turned her back to him, wiping damp hair from her face. It wasn’t like she could get away from him anyway. The hammocks were not really made for co-sleeping and she was uncomfortable. She slipped her legs over the edge and slipped out, trying her best not to rock the hammock too much. Link was undisturbed from whatever dream he was having, snoring quietly.

She tried to ignore the tickle in the back of her throat. She likely just needed some water. She put the kettle onto the fire hook and pushed it over the soft glowing embers. She took a blanket that was draped over the settee and wrapped it around herself, pulling tea leaves and honey from the slate inventory, then promptly fell back asleep.

She woke up again to Link nudging her, a hot cup of tea in his hands. She sat up and tucked her feet beneath her, making room for him on the small couch.

“Please tell me we can leave today.” She shivered, though she wasn’t cold.

He placed his palm on her forehead. “Do you want to leave now? You’re running a little warm.”

“No, we only have a few days to get to Gerudo Town, and I don’t want to be rude and only show up for the festival.” She sipped the tea carefully, still too hot to drink.

She settled comfortably against him, thinking about how lucky she was that after all of this time he would still choose her, twice.

“You sure you don’t just want to see him?” Link teased, rubbing her arm. She nuzzled up against him and took another sip.

“I think at this point I’m just looking forward to some warm weather.”

“Then let’s cut it a little short here.”

She smiled. “Do you remember the first time you kissed me?”

He smirked and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Do you mean when you goaded me in Kakariko over Paya?”

She sighed. It was true, she wasn’t proud of how she acted when they had been reunited and she was overcome with jealousy that he had had so many… _experiences_ while she was locked in the fight of her life. When he had awakened, so did she, and her only moments of freedom were her connections with him. While inside Calamity she couldn’t feel anything but loneliness, but once she emerged, she had fierce levels of jealousy toward any person he had become close with and it was a problem. He did, in fact, stop a rambling fit by kissing her fiercely.

“Okay, no, I meant before.” She almost felt guilty asking, knowing that he was still missing many moments from his earlier years.

“Tell me,” he kissed the tip of her ear. It was hard to say if he just wanted her to tell the story or if he actually remembered.

“It was the sweetest, most chaste kiss.” She giggled. “I got angry with Revali for giving you a hard time and stood up to him. You were so impressed and laughed about it afterwards.”

Link laughed. “I asked you who the hero was if you were going to fight my fights for me.”

“I was so mad that you let him talk to you that way.”

“It really wasn’t a big deal.”

“And it wasn’t a big deal to kiss my cheek in thanks either.” She finally took a long drink of tea. “Except for how red your face was after.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“And your incessant apologies.”

“Your father would have flayed me if he had known.”

Her face fell and she looked deep into her mug. “He was wrong about a lot of things,” she said quietly, “but he wasn’t wrong about you.”

She awoke back in the hammock alone, the sun gleaming through the window. She could barely breathe from her nose and her throat was raw and hot. 

She stumbled out of the hammock and tossed water on her face before putting on all of her layers and heading back out into the cold sunshine. 

Kaneli was more than understanding and suggested after their morning meeting that she head somewhere warmer to deal with her cold. She thanked him gratefully and with that Link and she headed to Gerudo Town.

“Are you sure you don’t want to head back to the castle first?”

“No, I’m afraid they’ll find more things for me to do if I head back. I really need this break, Link.” she sniffled as they dematerialized.

The heat of the desert hit her hard. Link swept her up in his arms before she had a chance to pass out, carrying her to the gates. 

“Voe only allowed with express permission from the King.” the guards said, crossing their spears and barring their entry. 

She didn't need to look to know that he was glaring at them with his cold blue eyes and that he moved past them as he spoke. “So go tell Ganondorf that Link and Queen Zelda are here, and make it quick she needs medical attention.”

He set her down under a shaded awning and started to peel layers of clothes off of her, her skin flushed and hot to the touch. A moment later Ganondorf arrived, picking her up “Let them through,” he threw a shroud over her to shield her from the sun and carried her directly to the healers. She mumbled a joke about having two heroes saving her from the evil golden fire demon before she passed out.

Zelda was barely conscious for anything after that. All she could feel was how hot she was, and wished she could take more clothes off. “You’re already unclothed, you’re running a wicked fever,” Ganondorf said. “How long has she been like this?”

“She wasn’t feeling well last night, worse this morning. I told her we should go back to Hyrule Castle-”

“And let those incompetent morons use their half-assed remedies when we can treat her with magic and medicine? Are you trying to offend me?” 

She tried to interject but lost consciousness again.

She woke up blearily, sun too bright. Ganondorf sat on the corner of her bed with a bowl of something that smelled delicious. Her stomache rumbled so loud Ganondorf snorted. “Thin lentil soup, lightly seasoned, lots of nutrients.” He helped her to sit up and she took the bowl, sipping slowly. After she had taken a few mouthfuls she asked for water, which he handed to her. 

"Small sips." he ordered. She obeyed.

“Where’s Link?” she asked weakly. 

“I sent her to bed once your fever broke. She’s been so worried about you and refused all rest and comfort.”

She smiled. It had been a long time since she had seen Link present non-male. “Thanks for waiting up for me.” 

She stayed in bed the next day but had her appetite back, and on the third day she finally made it out of bed and down to breakfast. “This is not how I wanted to spend my vacation,” she lamented. 

Ganondorf smiled benevolently but it was Riju who spoke. “We’re so glad you’re feeling better, Your Highness.”

“So much better, thank you, Lady Riju.” She flushed as she noticed Ganondorf’s studious gaze fixed on her. 

“Zelda, we don’t need titles here, we’re practically family,” Riju said. Zelda smiled wide at that.

"Then let's leave the honorifics for later."

Gan turned to his breakfast, chatting with the vai closest to him. She was a beautiful, sculpted warrior, and she seemed pleased with his attentions, keeping him in rapt attention and ignoring her completely. Zelda found herself watching the vai's easy flirtatious nature with her king, like many of the Gerudo vai she had perfectly highlighted facial features. It was no wonder Ganondorf preferred the warrior's company over her plain sallow face. Zelda pushed her hair back as if somehow that would help her look less dignified than a queen had a right.

Just then Link sat down next to her and set the back of her hand to her forehead. “You still have a fever?” 

Zelda shook her head and flushed again. She was so unused to any show of familiarity in public that even that slight touch had made her flinch uncomfortably. Link noticed and quickly removed her hand, sitting a safe distance away, back straight. Even dressed in traditional vai silks, she had taken up her post as guardian, no doubt a weapon hidden somewhere on her person just in case.

Ganondorf smirked at them, then left the breakfast table, excusing himself to practice. Link followed soon after, leaving her to catch up with Lady Riju. They talked about the state of affairs, trade, and court gossip. Who was seeing who, if Lady Lucrezia was still seeing that man from the guard. 

“And you? Have you really accepted my brother’s courtship?” Riju asked warmly.

“Your brother?? The rumors say that he is your betrothed,” she parried.

Riju burst into a laughing fit at that. “Hylians are so imaginative.”

Zelda was genuinely confused. “Forgive me, but if you are not, then are you still Chief?”

Riju rolled her eyes. “Of course I am. Ganondorf will be King and I lead beside him. I suppose I technically lead beneath him, by Hylian standards, but we don't need to discuss the flaws of your governing body; it makes for unpleasant conversation." She sipped her tea and continued as an afterthought, grinning, "Though, truth be told he is more than happy to focus on _you_ and let me handle the affairs of the people.”

Zelda couldn't disagree with her assessment. There was much about the Hylian court that she herself despised. Perhaps this trip would be more productive after all. “So he is King in name only?”

“NO no, no.” Riju sounded exasperated. “Excuse me for my impatience. This is just another example of how Hyrule has never really attempted to learn anything about the Gerudo. We rule as one, focusing on different areas perhaps but nonetheless equally important to the people. It truly is only Hyrule that sees Ganondorf as _The_ King, and no doubt only gives weight to his title as he is a voe." Her contempt was apparent.

“I apologize for the offense. Perhaps we can talk about something less controversial.” She wanted to argue that _she_ was the ruler of Hyrule but she also knew that there were many who felt her position was temporary until she chose a man suitable for the job. Then she could go back to being the goddess's chosen, creating babies and praying for the health of Hyrule. She hated it.

“I want you to hear this, Zelda. Gan is a great leader. Trade and commerce has increased considerably with his ties to Hyrule. More Gerudo are venturing out into Hyrule than ever and their accounts of their reception has been more than favorable. We owe part of that to your open mindedness, but also to the work he's done as your appointed ambassador.”

Zelda was surprised to hear all of this. “I thought the Gerudo were doing well already.”

“Yes of course, but we’re cut off from the green sea as you know.” Riju refilled their teacups. “Perhaps you have been so busy looking for the hidden meaning in Ganondorf’s advances that you missed the work he has been doing for his people.” She took another sip. “That’s not surprising; that’s Gerudo business, and forgive me for saying but Hyrule has historically taken no interest in our welfare aside from when it needed help, or wanted to make sure we stayed in the sands.”

“There is much we regret of our past. I _am_ working to change that.”

“Oh, Zelda. We have been at peace for over a hundred years. Let’s not bring up the past and just move forward into better understanding each other.”

Zelda smiled and took Riju’s hand. “Thank you, dearest Riju. Of course you are right.” She sighed and placed her lips on the rim of the cup, taking a deep inhale. It was rich and earthy, lightly sweetened with courser honey, and the perfect temperature to drain the cup. “I wish I had been half as wise as you at your age.”

Riju smiled. “You should probably take it easy today, perhaps we can watch the guards practice? 

Even though she was wearing traditional Gerudo garb and it was still before noon, Zelda felt hot, even though she assured her friends she did not have a fever any longer.

Perhaps it had been a few months since she had seen Ganondorf but seeing him fight half naked did something to her sensibilities. Okay so he was often half naked, but she had never seen him fight before and, holy Hylia. If she had ever wondered what he was capable of doing, and how much force he _didn’t_ use on her…

She cleared her throat. She fanned herself. They broke ranks for water. Ganondorf brought her and Riju a glass. “Surely there are more interesting things for you ladies to do this morning?” raising an eyebrow. 

Zelda blushed and met his gaze. “No, I’d say this is quite entertaining in itself.”

“Are you really feeling alright?” his genuine concern caught her off guard. She watched a droplet of sweat trickle down his neck and the front of his chest. 

“Mhmm.” she tried to tear her wandering eyes away and back to his face but it was too late. 

_“If you’re feeling up for a challenge of your own perhaps we can tussle a little later on?”_

She bit her lip. What was she doing? Was she flirting like a common peasant? _“I don’t think I’d stand a chance_.” Nope, she was flirting like a _vai_. 

He leaned toward her, and even though her nose was still a little runny and congested, she could smell him. Like sweat and sand and sun...oh gods, how did he manage to smell so good? _“Who said anything about standing?”_ He let his eyes roam over her in the Gerudo silks before turning slowly to return to sparring.

She felt the heat rise all the way from the tips of her toes, and yet, she shivered. To her dismay, she _giggled._ Riju gave her a sideways look and smiled wide. She giggled again. “Shut up.”

“He can be quite charming when he wants to be,” Riju commented.

Zelda nodded, but she wasn’t thinking about his charm. 

The groups split up again and Link faced off with Ganon. “This should be good,” she murmured. 

They were so well matched it was uncanny. They grappled and parried and countered so perfectly it looked effortless, more like a dance than a match. She watched as muscle and sinew flexed and hardened, both a beautiful display of endurance and strength. They fought fiercely, the amusement seemed to dissipate, the taste of danger in its wake. Both wanted to see who would win, and Zelda found herself shifting in her seat uncomfortably wondering the same thing. 

“Choose your weapon,” Ganon said, picking up a fearsome trident. 

“You mean like, not the master sword?” Link taunted.

“I don’t give a fuck what you fight with.” Gan said, standing in offense. 

Zelda forgot to breathe as they ran at each other. The other warriors gave them a wide berth as they attacked relentlessly. Her anxiety rose a notch. Lightning crackled between them and a storm kicked up. 

Suddenly Zelda was on a battlefield, Link and Ganondorf standing at odds in a storm, fighting to the death. She watched helplessly as Link came down on Ganondorf, sword through his heart, but taking a mortal wound from the trident-

“STOP!” she shrieked, momentarily going blind as white light shot through the center of the floor. Both Ganon and Link were blasted to opposite sides of the ring, still somehow managing to stay on their feet. 

She collapsed back down into her seat. Everyone was staring at her. The storm cleared above. Link ran to her side and helped her up onto shaky legs, her entire body trembling. Link excused them, leading her back to her room, her arms draped over Link's shoulder for support. She didn't dare look to see if Gan's eyes were still bleeding red.

Link didn't say a thing until the door was closed and Zelda was safely in bed. “What happened?” she asked, sitting on the edge of her bed and feeling her head for fever. 

“I'm fine, a little tired. I- I saw something. Not sure if it was a prophecy, a warning, or something else.”

“What did you see?” Ganondorf was standing in the doorway. His eyes clear, shining gold. Not a hint of the red she had seen moments before she blacked out.

Zelda weighed her response, wondering if she should tell the truth. Her instinct told her to protect the vision, but from whom? It was time she learned to trust him, like he had asked so many times before. 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “I saw you kill each other.” she said very quietly. 

“You didn’t choose to save one of us?” Ganondorf asked, busy in his own thoughts. “Interesting.”

“It didn’t feel like I had that kind of option?” She was both confused and upset by his statement.

“That was impressive,” he said. He was still glistening with sweat, though his breathing was normal. “Do you lose control like that often?”

The last time she had shot power like that she had blasted a hole in Ganondorf. He was unlikely to forget it. “Only when I feel threatened.” she half-lied. She could count on one hand the times this has happened, and three of those were related to Ganondorf: when she accidentally woke him up; when he attacked Symin; today. Two other incidents occurred shortly after The Calamity when she woke up screaming from a night terror, but she wasn't going to give him her inventory.

The way Gan considered her made her feel like he didn’t believe her. “Do you need anything?” 

“A hug?” she laugh-sobbed weakly. Gan entered and closed the door. Link laid against her back and Gan leaned down to give her a quick hug, she pulled him down to her. 

“I need a shower, woman," he rumbled, "and unlike Hyrule we don't change our sheets daily." She knew that; even with the underground aqueduct Gerudo Town believed strongly in conserving their resources.

“Don’t care” she pulled him into bed and he sighed shaking his head and chuckling. He tucked her under his chin and pulled both her and Link to him. She sighed in content. 

“I stink.” he said.

She laid a kiss on his cool salty skin and breathed in. _How_ did he still smell so _good??_ "I will not be deterred."

"You'll regret it," he grumbled.

She let out a laugh and slid her hands down his clammy torso, "I don't think so."


	30. Skill

By the time dinner rolled around she felt completely rejuvenated. She had fallen back asleep without realizing how much she needed it, and they had brought her lunch and talked into the afternoon about where she and Link had visited and how all of their friends were doing. Gan made a statement about wishing to visit Rito Village someday and Zelda emphatically suggested he wait until summer when the cooler weather would seem like a breeze. She shivered at the thought of returning so soon and just as winter was beginning full force. 

Then, predictably, words were replaced by touches, and Gan and Link made a great team for worshiping her body, taking turns caressing and kissing her and each other. Gan had slid between her legs even as she protested, writing a love song with his mouth. She knew she wouldn’t get off and tried to tell him it was okay but he insisted that he just wanted a little taste.

“A snack before dinner,” he moaned against her tender folds. She enjoyed it but was more than happy to let their attention wander to each other and out of her room so she could catch another nap. 

“So this festival is a week long affair?” Zelda asked at dinner. 

Gan nodded. “Seven days, a day for each of the warriors. You’re better off asking Riju; we celebrated the end of the harvest much differently thousands of years ago.” His mood had darkened but she didn’t want to pry. 

“We pay homage to the Seven Heroines who saved the Gerudo people from destruction. Their names are long forgotten but their virtues are remembered and celebrated once every year.” Riju rehearsed. “Skill, flight, spirit, endurance, knowledge, motion, gentleness. Most of the festivities include physical challenges while others include tests of will. And at least one I’m not allowed to attend until my coming of age.”

Zelda looked at Gan and he was smirking at her. She flushed. Well, at least he wasn’t brooding. That man had some serious mood swings.

“What warrior will be represented tomorrow?” 

“Skill. The day will be mostly fighting styles. The bazaar also opens after and allows voe in for the day.”

“Interesting. Well I’ll look forward to it.”

She slipped into Ganondorf’s room that evening. Link was already snuggled up to him when she arrived. Apparently they didn’t feel the need to even bother giving Link a separate room. She was jealous of that. 

“You insisted on your own room,” Gan reminded her. 

“Yes, but I hate sleeping alone.”

“You have a lot of false pretenses.” Gan caressed her side. 

“Are you okay?” she asked him in deflection. “You seem exceptionally sulky this evening.”

He took a deep breath and Link gave his arm a squeeze. He closed his eyes. “Apparently my 7 great warriors have been turned into gods.” 

“What do you mean yours?”

He closed his eyes and began reminiscing. “Homroje, so skilled in all forms of combat they referred to her as The Weapon. Kilame was one of the greatest sorceresses of our tribe and fondly called Our Spirit. Hamjil, well, she was very skilled in the arts of pleasure, and I don’t know anyone who didn’t hope for a night in bed with her.” He smiled at Zelda’s confused expression but went on. “She had plenty of other qualities that made her memorable but apparently she went on to be known as a sex goddess. She’d be quite pleased knowing she was most renowned for her favorite pastime instead of her skill in combat. ‘Goddess of Motion’ indeed.” He laughed, but it was thin and strained. 

Zelda remained quiet. She had forgotten that he too missed many years being trapped in that pit. They had more in common than she realized, and his pain seemed far deeper. She felt guilty for carrying her own burdens as if she were the only one to have lost time and people she loved.

“Tell me about the others.” she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek before she could wipe it away.

“Dorut always had her head in a book. She was actually the one who helped us crack the code into the HyNet- the, well, what you now refer to as towers.”

“Ternason never slept, she was a great hacker and would stay up on voltfruit juice alone, rerouting drone caravans of materials to the desert. Fucking brilliant,” he smiled and rolled onto his back, tucking a hand behind his head. “Bini was similarly good with hacking the floating caravans. I’m surprised none have survived, but I suppose they all crashed during the war and have since been scavenged for materials…” He stopped talking. "It's strange how little has actually been excavated, as if it all just vanished."

Was it just her or did he leave one out? Didn’t Riju say seven? What was the last one? “Who was gentleness?” She asked, almost afraid of his response. 

He swallowed hard, rubbed a hand over his face. “Nabooru. She wasn’t so much gentle as she was kind. And beautiful and a _force_.” The last came out like a rush of air rather than his usual rumbly baritone.

Zelda hugged his waist and pulled herself closer. “I’ve read about her. I thought she was only a legend,” she gauged his reaction and continued on. “I bet she was lovely. Gan nodded and she ignored the wet streak on his cheek. “I too have lost many people who were close to me.” Link reached over and touched her hand. “Although I can’t compare my losses. I still have Link.” She sniffled despite her words. “Sorry.”

Gan pulled her close and wiped his cheek with her fingertips. “Tears are not weakness. They are simply a tally of the pains we have endured.” He kissed hers away. “All losses are losses and yours may not hurt less than mine, just differently.”

She sniffled, thinking of all that she had lost, feeling the hole inside her yawn and ache. She pressed her forehead to his chest. What a lovely sentiment. She tried to outshine her shadows by brightening her voice. “Thank you for telling me about them.” 

“Thank you for listening.”

She awoke the next morning when her body pillow climbed out of bed. She felt so well rested she was ready to take on the day. “You can stay here if you wish but the attendants will be here soon for festival preparations.” 

She pouted and stretched, pulling her robe around her and reaching up for a kiss. He smacked her playfully on the butt as she walked by and she skipped out of the room giggling like a common trollop. 

She couldn’t stop staring at him over breakfast. By the grace of the goddess, everyone else was just as transfixed so they hardly noticed her mouth gaping. He wore the rich reds of the king and his hair had been plaited and adorned with a diadem that was arguably more beautiful than her own, and certainly more ornate. It dripped with stones of all colors, but the crown jewel, so to speak, was the flawless topaz set against his third eye. It was easily the largest she had ever seen. His ears were threaded with gold hoops with teardrop like dangles, unlike his normal hoops, and a new gold ring was in his nose as well.

She let her eyes drift down to the gold usekh that draped his shoulders, glittering with more jewels above his formal Gerudo attire. Even his nipple rings were threaded with rubies. 

He was stunning. 

The first event of the day was grappling, followed by weapons of varying categories before afternoon and then the art workshops after lunch. Riju had encouraged Link to join swords and she hardly opposed. She looked ready to fight and easily worked her way through the ranks, taking down, one, two, four, six champions as the crowd roared. The King and she looked on from their pavilion. 

Zelda had tried to protest at the apparent seat of honor but she was told in no uncertain terms that it would be a great offense to turn down Gerudo hospitality and to spurn their king. She insisted it wasn’t intended as a slight but she knew when she was defeated and took up her post next to him. Ganondorf said nothing at all and did a great job of ignoring her during the trials. She was left to be entertained by Riju, which, if she were honest, could have been much worse, as she quite adored the young girl’s sharp yet brilliant commentary.

By the time Link and Buliara paired up for the last round the sun was already burning hot, even in the apparent coolness of ‘winter.’ Zelda wondered how they could tell the difference in seasons at all. She fanned herself and took another sip of the ice water offered to her. It was more water than ice in a matter of minutes, even from beneath the shelter of the pavilion. She squinted so hard under the bright sunlight she could feel the beginnings of a headache, but she didn't dare complain or beg leave.

Link’s work was beautiful, and she wondered halfheartedly at the cheers of _mawet_ that erupted from the crowd. 

“Is she so beloved by the people that she has become known by such an intimate name?” She asked aloud. Ganondorf’s face flushed, she was sure of it, but he continued to act as if he hadn’t heard her, so she turned her attention to Riju for some answer to his peculiar reaction. Surely it wasn't the heat?

“Not exactly,” Riju said with a secret smile, “but that’s not my story to tell.”

What did she mean by that? She’d have to ask later, but for now she turned back to the fight below and cringed as she saw Link take a blow much too close. 

That too close shot ended up being the turning point of the fight. Link landed a blow that would have been fatal if she didn’t hold back at the last second, turning her blade flat and knocking the wind out of her opponent. 

Zelda let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding as the match was called in Link’s favor. Ganondorf stood up and clapped as well, congratulating the champion.

“Of course, it wouldn’t be a victory if you weren’t challenged by the king.” The crowd roared. 

Zelda blanched. There were so many reasons why this was a bad idea. She tried to will Link to forfeit, but she knew that even if their connection hadn’t been severed with the defeat of The Calamity, Link's pride would never allow it.

Ganondorf strode into the battleground and two vai began wrapping his wrists and arms. He smiled and talked and flirted with them, but shunned any additional protection, as all of the warriors had. He took up his trident and deja vu flashed before Zelda’s eyes. Her stomach tightened with anxiety. As the two met in the middle, Zelda tried to turn away, to save her heart. Why did she feel so distraught once again? She couldn't help but feel like this was wrong, like an ill-fated omen that filled her with dread at losing one, or the other, or both. 

She tried to shake the feeling.

She flinched at the sound of metal on metal as the first blow was struck, Ganondorf immediately arcing the trident over his shoulder to crash down above Link, who braced with the flat of her sword. She was pushed back several feet by his force. Link threw her weight into the blade and gained ground as Ganon set his feet, pushing up clouds of dust behind him as he slid to a halt. 

They reset, repeated, over and over again. Always Ganon coming down powerfully while Link blocked, not matter which direction the hit came from, always ready. Zelda could see that they were both tiring. Ganondorf was using too much force and should have known better. Link was already worn out from her previous battles and it was beginning to show. 

Finally Link made a clumsy misstep and Gan overpowered her, bringing the trident to her throat in what easily could have been a fatal blow. Zelda had shot to her feet when it had happened and light was pouring from her hand without her say so. The crowd went nuts as Ganon helped his opponent to her feet and clapped her on the back. Zelda willed the magic to stop flowing, standing stock still, heart beating hard and gasping for air. Gan looked up at her triumphantly.

“Are you okay?” Riju leaned over to ask her companion. Zelda nodded and covered her hand, not removing her eyes from Ganon. She had the sudden urge to throw up but she fought it down. Instead she sat heavily and closed her eyes, trying to breathe in and out through the burning in her lungs. She flexed her hands to bring blood back into her fingertips. She fantasized about walking into the desert and screaming until she collapsed.

Everyone poured out of their seats and into the arena or out to the market for lunch while Zelda sat back down, trying to ease her panic. “Zelda, you are going to get heat stroke or a sunburn out here, let’s head in.” Riju said, gently guiding her back to the palace.

She skipped lunch, which in hindsight was pretty stupid, though she really took exception to Ganon telling her so. She threw a shoe at him and told him to get the fuck out of her room and he retreated with a chuckle, which was even more infuriating.

Link entered sometime in late afternoon with a plate of hand foods. She was bandaged on her right side where she took the blow from Buliara. She was riddled with bruises and shallow cuts but no other damage that Zelda could see.

“I’m mad at you too,” she grumbled, taking the plate from her. “What foolishness possessed you to accept a direct challenge from the Gerudo King?”

“What was I supposed to do? Refuse and offend the king and his people? It's not like it was a fight to the death.” she soothed. “Besides, there was no possible way I could win. I was already exhausted.”

Zelda seethed, biting into a curry rice ball and avoiding eye contact.

“Are you upset because I lost?” 

Instead of responding she shoved the rest of the fried rice ball into her mouth.

“Because your famed hero lost? That’s it, isn’t it?” Link was astonished.

Zelda might have been ashamed of how full her mouth was if it didn't afford her a chance to think about her response. “No, it’s. I don’t know I can’t explain it. Watching you two fight makes me so nervous in so many ways.”

Link took another off the plate and began snacking on it. “It’s because you don’t want to choose.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. It will always be you.” It felt right to say, but her brain tugged in a different direction. She pushed that voice down.

“You don’t have to choose.” She leaned over so Zelda couldn’t avoid her eye. “There’s no reason you can’t care about both of us."

Zelda didn't say anything. 

"Remember how jealous you were of Paya and Sidon and...well, all of them?" Link didn't wait for her to respond before continuing. "You said to me that you would learn to accept them if it meant that I never left you again."

Zelda pursed her lips and nodded. 

Link touched the back of her neck and brought their foreheads to touch. "I'm never leaving you, and I will never make you choose, I promise.” 

Zelda smiled and kissed her. “I hope it stays that way then, by the grace of the gods.” Her heart still felt heavy. What if the legends were true and she was forced to choose in order to save Hyrule, as so many regents did before her? 

“Do you want to spend the night with him?” Link asked. 

“What about you?” Zelda asked, picking at the fruit and cheese.

“Apparently fighting the king makes one very desirable.” Link smiled. “I have plenty of offers for a bed for the evening.”

Zelda laughed and they left the room together to go check out the bazaar. 

Zelda learned a lot about rugs and tapestries and dyeing methods. She joined a group of vai who were working on dyeing their own outfits. They were rather ornate, which was overwhelming, until one of them offered her a hip scarf. When she couldn’t decide between a royal blue or the red of Gerudo royalty, another showed her how to tie the material into elaborate knots in order to dye it both colors and how the two would combine into a beautiful violet when they blended. They hung it up to dry and promised she could pick it up after dinner. 

She was happy and her hands were stained by the time dinner rolled around. 

Festival dinners were a town affair, and unlike their usual meals with the guard inside the palace, the plaza was transformed into a huge potluck, with one very long table as well as smaller tables and blankets on the ground for more intimate settings. She filled her plate and took her seat next to Ganondorf. 

“ _Are you hungry?_ ” Ganondorf teased, but he sounded more pleased than judgmental.

_“I need to try one of everything.”_ she responded, smiling despite herself. 

_“That’s good to know_.” he said, taking a bite out of a perfectly crisp chicken leg and licking his fingers clean. 

She sopped up a dark brown gravy with a piece of unleavened bread before popping it into her mouth unceremoniously. “M’gawdsh thish ish sho good.” Link sat next to her with her plate overfilling. She sat entirely too close but here in Gerudo it wasn’t inappropriate at all. Many vai showed open affection for their friends and Zelda was doing her best to not freak out if someone was watching. Still, her eyes scanned the room. 

“They are looking, but not for the reasons you are used to.” Link said, leaning closer to her so that she could feel her breath tickle her face. “They’re in awe of the Queen of Hyrule’s beauty.”

She flushed a little at her close contact and said nothing. She didn’t dare. 

“I could kiss you right here and no one would bat an eye. Though some may be jealous.” 

She turned toward her and found they were entirely too close for comfort. It was like sipping forbidden fruit. 

“Are you two going to kiss or just make eyes at each other all night?” Ganondorf said loud enough to be heard by anyone this side of the table. 

Zelda flushed at that and turned to look over her shoulder. He was smiling mischievously at her.

“Would you offend the Gerudo King by ignoring a request?” he goaded.

She turned back to Link who was looking at her through her eyelashes. A chant began “Mawet, mawet” and Link leaned forward, her breath touching where her flesh did not. Zelda’s heart tightened and she closed the distance, lingering against her lips long enough to savor the feel of something that most people took for granted.

When she pulled away she blinked tears back and Link smiled at her the way she had just after they defeated Calamity.

“Who’s Mawet?” she asked Ganondorf. 

He flushed. “Uh.” he took a long drink from his cup. 

Link touched her hand. “I am.”

Her stomach dropped and her smile faltered. “Of course you are.” she brushed her cheek. “Everyone always falls in love with you.” Another tear touched her cheek. 

“Goddess, you two are insufferable.” Ganondorf said with flourish. “Riju, when does the final test of skill begin?”

“Whenever you say it does, My King.”

“Then it does.” 

And Link and Zelda were swept to their feet among whoops as tables were moved and the sound of music drowned out all conversation. Riju took them both by the hand and dragged them to a group of younger vai to one side. “Watch and learn, ladies!”

Riju clasped Zelda’s hand and circled her one, two, three steps in one direction, popped her hip and switched in the other direction. Zelda laughed as they moved through a set of movements completely unlike any dancing she had ever learned. These movements accentuated and exulted the female body in a way that felt liberating. She learned hips lifts and how to move her torso in a figure 8 pattern. She learned that a shimmy was mostly thigh work and a bit of booty shaking, and when she had the moves down she was pushed toward Link to try her moves with a new partner. 

And then they learned about dominant partners, whose single most useful motivation for movement was to lure the other body to her own with worshipful adoration. Hands brushed where hips and joints moved. It was beautiful. It was sexy.

Zelda had never had so much fun. 

Riju laughed in delight. “You two are ready to join the others- go!” She shoved them into the crowd of writhing bodies, and Link pulled her against her, continuing their sensual dance.

“Are you mad at me?” she asked Zelda.

“No. Just jealous.” she said, reveling in her touch. 

“I’m jealous of your curves,” Link said, trailing fingers across them. Zelda absently wondered if her hard nipples were showing through the thin Gerudo silk. 

Gefore they could continue to flirt or Zelda could get any more aroused, two women accosted Link and dragged her away. Zelda sighed and took a break. She was hot and sweaty even in the chill of the desert evening. 

Someone handed her a drink and she sucked it down. “Heyyy, careful, those are dangerous.”

“And delicious!” Zelda said, seeking another one before sitting back to watch the dance. It had been a long time since she had had a noble pursuit, and she had forgotten how quickly they creeped up on her.

Ganondorf was among a group of women, moving just as sensually as the women and sticking up at least a head above the tallest Goddess, he was more gorgeous than anyone had a right to be. But he could _move_. She sipped her second drink more slowly, drinking in the sight of Ganondorf. It looked like sex, and again she felt jealous of all the other women dancing with _her_ suitor without a care for his or her status. Or perhaps because of his status. 

Of course, this wasn’t Hyrule. What would Urbosa say? 

_She’d tell you to go get him. That it’s a shame that Hylian women give all of their power to men, and that pleasure should be taken from men, not the other way around_. 

She finished her second drink, finally feeling the effects of the first one, then marched into the dancing crowd toward her target. She could do this. She had taken down Calamity Ganon, surely dancing with a man was easier than that.

He was laughing and accepting kisses from vai while also gently gyrating in time with the music. She almost lost her nerve but he happened to glance over at her. No backing down now, she approached him almost as if she were going into battle. 

She took his outstretched hand and he pulled her to him. “Dancing should never look this serious.” he said, leaning down and speaking into her ear so she could hear him. 

“Do forgive me, I just learned today.” She swayed her hips the way Riju had showed her and Gan followed them with his own, hands ghosting over hers until she put her hands on his to press them to her. 

“You learn quickly.”

“You are quite skilled. Perhaps you can continue my lessons?” 

Everyone else fell away. If that was because they could see that she had laid claim, or simply because she was so engrossed in the motion it was hard to ascertain. 

“Oh, do you think you’re ready for some advanced lessons? Then trust me,” he tipped her back and she attempted to flow like water the way Riju had instructed, the flat of his palm from her navel to her neck. Goose flesh prickled in response as he leaned over her, nose to her neck before pulling her back up. 

He set her up on top of a bench and she shrieked. She hated being picked up. He laughed. “Easier to dance with you if I can reach you properly.” He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers to cheers. She pushed him back playfully and he laughed again. “My Queen, you know you are among friends here, kisses are nothing to hide or be ashamed of, and certainly not from your declared suitor.” 

“That’s easy for you to say, but one never knows where her enemies hide.” She swayed with him entirely too close, but she was enjoying herself for once. If pressed she could always claim to be fitting into the culture. And it’s not like she didn’t kiss him in public before, though now that chaste kiss in the library seemed like child's play compared to this. 

As her thoughts trailed so did her eyes, finding Link in the center of attention yet again. If she wasn’t mistaken, she currently had a nipple in her mouth, encircled by a number of overenthusiastic undeniably topless vai.

Gan followed her line of sight. “Ah yes, the real dancing is beginning I see.” He pulled her hips closer to his and she turned slightly as he guided her, his hand trailing up her front and resting his palm between her breasts. “Are you jealous of them?” he rumbled in her ear. 

She shivered and shook her head. “No, I’m jealous of _her_.” It may have been the truest thing she had ever said. She was head over heels for Link but so was everyone else. “Hell, even you love her.” she traced the line of her curves up and over her head, and Gan took her hand, pulling it behind his neck, her chest and neck jutting forward in an elegant arch. 

“It took some convincing,” his lips caressed her neck and he brought her hip back against him as he pressed forward, following her figure eights closely. It felt amazing to groove so sensually, so close-

“Oh!” she gasped, feeling him against her buttocks. 

“I want you so bad,” he whispered, grazing the tip of her ear with his mouth. 

She was completely intoxicated by the dance, the music, the atmosphere, and, yeah, maybe the noble pursuit. She reached her other arm up to clasp behind his neck and tipped her face up to his. “What are you waiting for then?”

She was not prepared for his mouth to crush hers so thoroughly, or for the way he swept her up and literally carried her out of the plaza to her mortification. She covered her face as more cheers went up, _Long Live the Queen of Hyrule,_ but something was wrong with their inflection. She shrieked in horror, realizing that they were saying “Long _love_ the Queen,” which was as rude a Gerudo to Hylian phrase as they could get. 

Ganondorf laughed and called to the crowd. “ _Do continue the revelries without me. Oh- and don’t wake me too early tomorrow, hmm_?” The crowd roared as he climbed the palace steps as if she were nothing more than a bag of grain. 


	31. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things really start to heat up in the desert. Zelda and Gan have a long overdue discussion about safe words, and Zelda enters an archery contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, you all have been so patient the last couple of weeks that I present the smutty goodness one day earlier than scheduled.  
> I hope it was worth the wait!

Zelda stretched contentedly and looked over at her sleeping bedmate. She giggled, brushing a tangle of long red hair out of his face. He let out a sigh and pulled her to him, which she attempted to strain against to no avail. 

“Sleep” he tucked her below his chin and subsequently buried her face in his chest. 

“Let me up, I need to use the lavatory.” she said, wriggling out of his grasp only to find herself bound closer to him. “Gan. Let me go.” 

“Make me,” he mumbled. 

She sighed heavily, then smirked at an idea. She lightly waved her fingertips over the delicate skin of his ribs. He let out a pained cry and let her go in favor of covering the sensitive flesh. “Aha!” she said in triumph, scrambling to the foot of the bed and grabbing the post for balance as she stepped dow-

“Ohhh no you don’t,” he grabbe her by the waist and dragged her back onto the bed. She swore, her grip slipped, and the next thing she knew she was pinned to the bed. 

“I SAID I HAVE TO PEE!” She shrieked as he turned her torture back onto her. He stopped, laughing and let her up.

“I hate you” she scurried at full speed to his bathroom. He chuckled when she let out the loudest sigh of relief with the door wide open, having failed to close it in her haste. He wondered how something so careless as an open bathroom door could be so significant, but he couldn't help but feel like it was another indication of her growing comfort in his company.

He laid back and considered going back to sleep. He froze as his senses heightened, as if he were under attack. His eyes shot open and felt a hand on his thigh, looked down to see Zelda crawling up between his legs. 

“You’re quiet.” Too quiet. 

“I may have practiced with the Sheikah in a past life,” she said as she set her thighs on the sides of his hips. This was completely different than the wild banshee from last night. It’s like he had fucked all of the fight out of her. 

“You know...you don’t have to start a fight with me if you want me to be rough,” he offered. 

She laid across his torso, untangling a knot in his hair. “I _was_ mad at you,” she pouted.

“You didn’t sound mad when you pleaded for me not to stop.”

“I wasn’t mad _then_.” 

“I think you just like to be held down and fucked.”

“Maybe.” she stretched. “Does that bother you?”

He shrugged. “Only when you bite and scratch so hard I can’t tell if you _actually_ want me to stop.”

“Hmmm,” Gan moved her hand to a long thin line of red scabby tissue across his abdomen. "Okay, point made. You want me to stop scratching.”

“I want it to be more clear when scratching means ‘yes more,’ or ‘fuck you don’t touch me.’”

“You’ll know when to stop because I’ll say so.”

“Really?” he said not at all convinced.

“Yes, really.”

“Sooo, you wanted me to stop when you told me to unhand you?”

“No, but-”

“And when I pinned you down and you told me to stop?” 

“Okay, no, but-”

“Or when you told me ‘no’ when I started to push inside your tight wet-”

“Okay okay, I get it.” she said, sitting up again.

He smiled at her, caressing her thighs. 

“A safe word, then,” she conceded. “How about bees?” She laughed at her own joke.

“It should have an association with me so it’s easy to remember,” Gan said dubiously, “and be neutral enough you’d never mention it during sex. And also clearly not mistaken for something else, like, _please._ ”

Fine, that could be tricky. “Papaya?” 

Gan snorted. “That very easily reminds me of Paya, which would certainly throw my mood off anyway.”

“Don’t be cruel. I adore her.” she traced the muscle in his arm. “How about voltfruit?”

“That’s actually pretty good,” he agreed.

She kissed his bicep as if to seal the deal. “You were pretty hot last night though.” 

“You’re pretty hot all the time.”

“That’s the correct answer.”

“Come here, Princess.” he reached for her but she moved out of his grasp.

“I’m no princess.”

“Then stop acting like a spoiled brat and be a queen,” he rolled over just enough to grab her by the ankle and tug her back to him.

She struggled against him, trying to regain some sense of control. He sat up, pulling her into his lap easily, setting her against his half erect cock. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” she teased, feeling her breath quicken as her body shivered.

“Are you challenging me?” 

“I can ask you the same, oh Great Ganond--ohhh!” half of his name caught in a surprised moan as his hands cupped her buttocks, grinding her into him firmly. 

“I can do anything I want to you,” he growled, continuing the gentle roll of his hips while his hands held her fast. “I can fuck you until you can’t take anymore-” another circuit- “Tease you until you beg for me.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as a hand traveled up her chest, over a breast before taking her by the throat. He had the pressure just right. 

“Are you getting wet, Princess?”

Her pussy throbbed and she bit back another moan. “I said don’t call me that.”

“I’m king here, and you know you can't stop me.”

“What do you want from me,” she couldn’t stop the slight lilt in her voice. 

“I want you to come on my tongue.” 

She tried to lay back but he held her fast. “You’ll do as I say.”

“How am I to- oh!” he pulled her up onto his chest and shimmied his shoulders between her thighs. 

How could he be so forceful with her straddling him like this? And why did it turn her on even more that he gave her control while taking it away at the same time?

“Lower that pussy onto my face,” he kneaded her ass, encouraging her to spread her thighs a little wider until she felt his hot breath against her. 

“Good girl,” he kissed her lips, suckling lightly until she ground down against his insistent mouth. She had enjoyed being eaten by Paya this way many times, but she was too short to reach Ganondorf for a proper taste of her own, and she was facing the wrong direction even if she could. It felt equal parts powerful and vulnerable. On one hand she had complete control over how much pressure she wanted and where, but on the other, she balanced precariously against Ganon’s hands, which threatened to give her what she wanted just as easily as they took it away. 

Gan wrapped his arms around her thighs and spread her lips open, “Do you like riding my face, you little slut?” 

Fuck, how did he know just what to say to make her blush in shame at how it aroused her? “Hahhhmmm” she said in response. 

“Do you want more?”

“Yeahh” she gasped, trying to move her hips but he held her still.

“Yes what?” he pressed a finger into her slick passage. 

“Oh, Gan, yes, please!” She laid one hand against the headboard and the other in his hair, tangling and pulling him closer. 

He moaned and she could feel it vibrate through her. She shuddered. She was close already to her dismay. 

“Don’t you dare come until I say.”

“What?” she whined. How was she supposed to stop?

“Don’t even think about it,” he pushed her hips off his face.

“Nononononoooo” she sobbed, “Demon!”

“That’s demon _king_ to you.” He flicked his tongue over her lightly until she trembled. “Don’t.”

She leaned against the headboard with her forehead, letting out a keening whine.

“No.”

“Oh, Gan,” her thighs shook with the pressure. “I swear, if you touch me again I’ll come, please!” Was she warning him or pleading for release? What did she have to do to get it? She was becoming desperate. 

He pushed her away again. “Beg, and I just might. You’re practically dripping honey onto my tongue,” he hummed with a deliberately wet smack of his lips. 

“Gan!” It was agony.

“Declare yourself mine.”

“What? No!” 

He kissed her clit softly, his lips gently nuzzling. 

“Fuck!”

“Say it.” 

She inhaled sharply and let it out with a "hhhahhhh," shaking her head even though he couldn't see it. He chuckled darkly, kissing and tickling her thigh with his tongue, teasing her with his hot breath.

“You’re so swollen you’re throbbing, this must be torture,” he ghosted his lips across her clit again and she let out a loud whine of frustration. She tried to wriggle her hips into it but he held her fast. 

_Okay fine, you win_. “Gan, my king, please, I’m yours, use me, let me come!” Desperate, needful little movements of her hips. She clutched one nipple hard, trying to transfer the pleasure, to feel it more fully.

He moaned in approval and let his words rumble through her clit. “Come for me, Princess.” He flicked his tongue over her overheated flesh, and she could feel herself slipping, all movements frozen as he kissed her as soft as a light breeze. Her breath caught as her body reached desperately for the climax. 

“Now.” he breathed against her and increased the speed of those tiny movements.

She crumbled, the shock waves of her delayed orgasm almost painful as she shook and convulsed against his mouth, forehead on against the cool wood of the headboard. She yelped and slipped to her side and he held on, keeping that unholy tongue on her until she couldn’t stand it anymore and she cried out again, trying to move away from him to no avail. 

“Volt! Ahah! Voltfruit!” she pushed him away and he gave her one last kiss before letting her scramble out of his hold. She clamped her legs together and spasmed, humming and gasping for air.

“Good girl, what do you say?”

“Thank you?” she asked a little perplexed. 

“Thank you what?”

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “Thank you, My King.”

“Good girl.” 

She sighed, nuzzling against his cheek and leaning up to brush her nose against his. 

“Ouch, careful,” he winced away from her. That’s right, she forgot about his new piercing.

“Sorry.” 

He kissed her. “Make it up to me.”

She groped his more or less hard shaft. 

“With your tongue.”

“No.” her chin tilted defiantly.

He took it in his hands, forcing her to watch his eyes rove down her body hungrily “get on your knees.” 

“Queens don’t _serve_ anyone, and certainly not on their knees.” she gasped as he pulled her by her hair wrapped in his fist. It surprisingly didn't hurt, but it was powerful and arousing. He pushed her face down against his thigh and she moaned despite herself. 

“You will do as you’re commanded. Now worship me.”

“Make me,” she growled. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” more warning than question. He sat up slowly and she felt a thrill of excitement as he let go of her hair to trace his palm down her back, her hip, and over the curve of her bottom. She arched into the touch. 

She squeaked at the sting in her flesh, launching forward into his lap, her lips touching his thigh, she bit him. He slapped her again, harder. She moaned. He brought his other hand to the back of her head and pressed her face against his groin. 

“Did you have something to say, princess?”

“Fuck you.” she traced her lips up his hard length. She gasped as he hit her again and pushed her mouth onto him, she struggled and pulled back. 

He indulged her in her fight against him. “Try again, or I _will_ make you choke on it.”

She swallowed her pride and her stomach clenched. She kissed the tip, then opened her lips around him. 

“Ah, ah, ah, princess. I said _worship_. Have your silly Hylian prayers taught you nothing?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh Great Ganondorf, please let me worship at your massive temple.”

Someone giggled behind her. She tried to move to cover herself but Ganon held her tight. She couldn’t even turn to see who had the stealth to break into the room. She burned with shame as he spread her open for the intruder to see how scandalously wet she was.

"Look at how she drips for me," he said, "yet she still tries to pretend she doesn't." He tapped his finger over her, the sound of wet fluid filling the room. She glared at him as he looked down on her hungrily.

"Open your mouth and _suck,"_ there was danger in his tone and she knew that whoever was watching could surely see her pussy clench. She let him guide her back to his length.

“Do you want to show her how to do it properly?” he asked to her dismay.

She felt a familiar touch against her butt and hips. “Move aside,” Link said softly, bumping their hips together as she shored up beside her. “Watch and learn.”

She pushed her lover aside as her tongue unfurled to touch him. “I can do it!” She cupped him in her hands and pressed her cheek against him. Link mirrored her from the other side. 

“Oh, this is beyond delicious.” 

Zelda made eye contact with Link and they both kissed Ganon’s shaft, their lips meeting around the head, tongues intertwining. 

“He tastes so good, doesn’t he?” Link asked her. “I love the way he fills me.” 

“Let go, issmine.” Zelda pushed Link away playfully, slurping him into her mouth. Link bit her lip before licking up his shaft. 

“My King, tell her to share.” Link appealed playfully.

“Is there not enough cock for both of you to enjoy, you thirsty bitches.”

“So thirsty, let me drink your cum.” Link pleaded. She caressed Zelda and helped her take more of him into her mouth. “That looks so good.” Link sucked his smooth tight balls into her mouth while Zelda pulled back up for air, drooling down the side of his shaft. 

Gan fisted his hand back in her hair and thrust into her mouth. She set her hands on his thighs to set the pace and opened her jaw a little wider. 

“Don’t give it all to her,” Link whined, lips and tongue on his shaft as he fucked both of their mouths. Zelda could feel fluid between her legs increase and pulled back, shaking her head to loosen her captor’s grip. She suckled the head and Link crawled forward to assist. 

“Fuckk, you better not miss a drop, you two can handle this load.”

“Yes, my king,” they sang together. 

And he let out an airy growl and tightened his grip in her hair almost painfully. Link pressed her cheek against Zelda’s, forcing her to release him just as the first stream of cum hit her tongue. She and Link held the base steady as he emptied into their waiting mouths. 

Letting Link see her like this was shameful but her participation had also ratcheted up her arousal to new heights. She felt the wet spot under her as she sat back, kissing cum from Link’s lips as she did the same. Link sucked the last bit from Gan with a satisfied slurp. 

“Good girls, you almost can’t tell I even came, if it wasn’t for the smell of cum on your tongues. Receive your reward, kiss your king.” He leaned down to kiss her fiercely, then Link, then both, until Zelda couldn’t tell whose lips she was kissing, only that they were delicious and oh, she wanted to be fucked again so bad.

“Did you make a mess, princess?” Gan said, putting a finger to the wet spot Zelda had left behind. She blushed and tried to deny it. 

“Link, is she wet?” Link slipped a hand up her thigh and gasped. She drew it up to her cunt but didn’t touch. 

“Oh, Gan, her _thighs_ are wet.” Link lapped the fluid from her palm. 

“Did you drip onto the bed like a needy cock craving slut?”

“I can’t help it,” Zelda admitted. Pushing her thighs together. 

“Hmmmm, spread wide, let me see,” Gan moved his middle finger through her wet slit and she tried to wiggle against him, seeking something, anything. 

“Gan, please, I’m too excited, I can’t think.”

“Well you should have _thought_ about that before you refused to worship me without the help of your girlfriend here," he caressed Link's face and continued his reprimand. "And now you've spoiled the sheets. Go clean yourselves up. I’ll deal with you later.”

“What!” Zelda couldn’t believe it. 

“If you want to argue I won’t deal with you later, either. Now, out. And keep your hands off of her, Link. She’ll have to get creative if she needs to come again so badly.”

Link laughed as they showered together, batting Zelda’s hands away. “I’m not going to fuck you.”

“You never tell me no, but you will for this traitor?” Oh, she could kill her. She was so angry she could spit.

And still, she laughed. “He’s no traitor, you’re just not used to being told no.” she leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. 

“Don’t touch me, how dare you! Do you love me so little?”

Link pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her neck. “You know better.”

“Then prove it, Link! Just fuck me.”

“I will.” she laughed, kissing her again. “When he says so.”

She let out an angry huff and climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself then stomped out of the bathroom. She snatched her clothes up from the floor, paying no attention at all to the vai tending to Ganondorf, or how he flirted with them. She stomped out of the room and down the hall, slamming the door behind her. 

Her lust had died a long time ago, but she was just as furious that she had been rebuffed by Link. Link! The lover that had given everything to her over and over again without hesitation. Now, for some stupid game she would withhold her love from her. 

Vai flowed into her room to help her prepare for the day. They braided her short hair out of her face and applied a cool layer of cream to the rosy sensitive skin on her cheeks, chest and shoulders. 

_“The King kissed you a little too generously, Your Highness.”_

_“What?_ ” she said, taken aback by their forwardness. Even by Gerudo standards, it was one thing to be seen leaving his rooms; it was another entirely to acknowledge it. 

_“You have a slight burn from the King.”_

Suddenly she understood. “Oh.” They weren’t saying _king_ , they were saying _sun_. She felt a little silly. They certainly weren’t using the formal King, and the sun was considered a god of theirs, the greatest of kings, thus, ‘ra’ referred to the sun as well as the king in some circumstances, but not all.

“Yes, heh. A _sun_ burn.” she said wryly. They delighted over the tiny spots adorning her nose and cheeks, calling the _blessings of the sun_. 

Riju came in with a plateful of warm bread and a bowl of some sort of bean stew in the middle. Riju scooped some of the stew onto her bread and Zelda followed suit. “Urbosa used to serve this to me when I was a child. It’s one of my favorite desert meals,” she licked some of the spiced garlicky beans from her thumb and helped herself to another dollop.

She dropped some on her Gerudo pants to the dismay of the vai attending her. Riju laughed. “Go find her something in royal red for her as _The Sun_ decrees. Honestly this is why we wear the scarf, it's easier to turn inside out or grab a new one when they are soiled. Pants are more work by far.” 

That made sense. Zelda apologized. It wasn't like her to be so sloppy. 

Riju waved her off dismissively. “Will you be joining the test of flight this morning?” 

“Flying what?” Zelda asked. 

“Arrows, silly. I have heard that you are an excellent archer. For a Hylian.” 

Zelda was presented with her new clothing. It felt weird wearing anything but white or blue, and the red made her look much paler. She was a little self conscious as the cut of this particular outfit was a little more scant than she would have preferred. It would seem to be what Ganondorf preferred though. 

She did like the way it made her breasts stand out and hugged low on her curvy hips. This would cause quite the scandal in Hyrule, she thought to herself. Riju brought her the scarf she had dyed the day before and showed her how to wrap it if she wanted more modesty...and to protect the pants from any additional mishaps. 

Riju continued to press her about the archery tournament, hinting that it would please Ganondorf if she did, and gain her favor among the Gerudo. She didn’t care about pleasing the king after his tyranny this morning, but she agreed she would do it for the people. All the same, it would be good to show him that she was more than just a pretty face and a crown.

“You know, I think I will,” she said. 

Zelda took the bow that was handed to her. It was no heavier than her light bow though it was larger. She hooked it around her leg to string it. She drew it back. It was a little heavier draw than she was used to but it felt good. She knew she would tire quickly if she held the draw too long so it would be important to practice before the tournament.

She shot hydromelons in a back alley, adjusting her shot and target for its draw weight, hitting rinds until she felt like she could at least not completely embarrass herself. 

She made it through the first round easily enough, though she made a few errors in her calculations and knew she could’ve scored better had she relaxed a little bit more and not held her shoulders so tight. 

The second round she shot better. Much better. But her opponents were talented and presented quite a challenge as well. 

The third round wore her out. She took too much time lining up the bow with the string pulled back. She knew better but was out of practice and the new bow was unfamiliar. The crowd grew quiet as she shot her last round. She wondered if she should have asked to use her own bow, but her pride refused her.

She lined herself up perpendicular to the target and took in a deep breath, rolling her shoulders. She knocked her arrow but kept the bow down. She studied her target, drawing the sight down the arrow in her mind before lifting the bow and drawing the string to her cheek in one breath, then letting it loose on the exhale. 

Fucking _bullseye_. 

She laughed and bounced up and down with the rest of the crowd. Her groupings were increasingly consistent, but alas, it wasn’t enough to send her to the last round. 

Still, a bronze wasn’t bad. Ganondorf was more than happy to present her personally with the honor, and Link was clearly proud. 

“That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen you do,” Ganondorf said to her, not caring who heard. He had the sense to lean toward her to whisper, “I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight.”

She looked up at him and smiled demurely. “Why wait?” 

He smirked at her. “Meet you in my room as soon as the break for lunch. Naked and spread. I want you waiting and ready for me.”

She dipped into a ridiculous curtsy and retreated out of the sun and to Ganondorf’s rooms to freshen up.

She sat down gingerly next to Link with a wide smile. “Hey.” she said, pulling some bread and roasted chicken off the platter in front of them.

“Back so soon,” she said, a slight smile on her face. “Your fellow archers have been looking for you,” she gestured with his head toward the opposite end of the table.

“Oh, just freshening up, you know.” she tried to tamp her smile down but couldn’t. She waved to her new friends and took a big bite of chicken, trying to catch the juice from running down her chin.

“I think I _do_ know.” she said, giving her a sideways smile. “Worth waiting?”

“Hmmm, maybe I would have shot better if I had been less frustrated,” her eyes caught Ganondorf entering the hall, cries of greeting following him as he sat down at the head of the table, not looking at her at all. 

She buried her face in her food to stop herself from giggling. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Link said with a laugh. 

They snickered together to the perplexity of everyone around them. Ganon watched them with mild amusement.

“You two seem to have a secret joke going on over there. Share it with your companions, perhaps?”

Zelda almost choked. “No, _Great_ Ganondorf, I apologize if I have offended. Link and I were just-”

“-wondering where you got that scratch.” Link finished to her mortification. Link smiled at them both like a mischievous cat.

“What scratch?” Ganon said, leaning over toward Link, daring her to go on with the joke. 

“These curried vegetables are really good-” Zelda deflected, unsuccessfully.

Link practically climbed over her to run her index finger over the raised skin on his abdomen. “This one?”

Ganondorf flashed anger for a moment, and Zelda would have missed it entirely if she didn’t feel static gather around them and Link flinch just a tiny bit, retreating back to her seat. “Must have been a wild fucking animal.”

“Speaking of wild animals,” Riju interjected innocently. “The falconry competition is about to begin.”


	32. Endurance

She watched as Link squatted low, pressing her weight down into the balls of her feet while balancing expertly on her fingertips. She licked her lip, appreciating the glistening salt on her skin just before Link began to move.

She put the other vai to shame. Well, most of them. She was fast, taking turns and jumping obstacles like she did this everyday. Truth was, there was once a time when this would have been a daily routine and only the tip of the proverbial cryonis ice block. 

But not fast enough. No doubt running barefoot as the hot sands gave way beneath her made the race much more difficult, and though she started strong she burned through her stores of energy quickly and lagged behind at the finish line. She was congratulated with the others as if she had completed something spectacular, and Zelda swelled with pride watching her take on these feats. 

And when the others celebrated together, she pulled her off into an empty room for a quick fuck. 

And another after lunch. 

And another during the sand seal races, under the bleachers. 

Link didn’t complain but Zelda was still deeply hungry. She needed to be fucked and she didn’t really understand what was going on. She wondered if it was Gan’s refusal to lie with her yesterday that goaded her on. The quick pounding he had given her around lunch had only temporarily sated her, and not for long. Still, he rebuffed her, sometimes gently, sometimes by ignoring or even avoiding her, until she was driven to her current state of madness.

If she was honest, she had spent the evening trying to get back at him by keeping Link in her bed all night. This morning when she donned her vai outfit, Zelda was overtaken with an overwhelming need to fuck her, and it didn’t subside no matter how many times she tried. 

Yes, she had seen Link present female plenty of times before, but for some reason, today, she could not keep her hands to herself. Perhaps it was that they wore the same Gerudo style today in complementary colors- Zelda in purples and pinks, Link in greens and blues. It certainly was aesthetic, and Link enthusiastically rose to the occasion whenever she accosted her.

Gan paid them no attention, too busy officiating and being kingly to play bedroom games, as he grumbled at them later that afternoon, finding her bouncing on Link’s cock on a low bench in the deserted library outside of his personal office. 

“Honestly, are you trying to get caught?”

Zelda flushed in embarrassment. She most certainly was not trying to get caught, she just couldn’t stop. Link on the other hand- 

“Join us, mawet?” she asked sweetly. 

“Maybe this evening. Or tomorrow. I’m busy.” He shook his head and mumbled about rutting teenagers before closing the door behind him, forgetting whatever it was he had come for in the first place. 

“Are you still going at it?” he asked when he returned a few minutes later. Zelda was in the middle of another orgasm and the second interruption jolted Link into oblivion. He watched them for a minute as they came down. Link kissed her shoulder as she climbed off of him, taking the handkerchief Ganon handed her. He picked a book off of a shelf and left without another word. 

By the time dinner rolled around, she was starting to wonder if she had a problem. She tried to squeeze her legs together but it didn’t help. The ache was deep and no matter how many times she tried she just couldn’t reach it. 

She hadn’t felt this insatiable since she and Link fell back in love after Calamity. They had spent weeks not being able to keep their hands off each other, and no one seemed to notice her long absences, but instead wrote it off as adjusting to life outside of her celestial host. Like most things their insistent need slowed down and she was able to function so long as he spent his nights with her. 

This felt much the same except she knew she was projecting. Link seemed to know it but didn’t mention it to her, which she was grateful for. She didn’t want to think about what it meant that she was craving Ganondorf, and why he was avoiding her subtle advances all day. 

Was he so enthralled with Link that he was no longer interested in her? He did call her mawet, after all. Perhaps Gan couldn’t find it in himself to be with both of them. 

Were they breaking up before they ever even started courting?

She swallowed her heart and touched Gan’s fingertips. He stopped talking to Riju for one second before continuing his conversation. He subtly caressed her fingers with his own, acknowledging her for the first time since the library. 

She glanced to see Link watching her intently, her look so intense she almost pulled away but Link gave a slight shake of her head. That look made her want to throw her arms around her and confess everything, but the smile behind her eyes said maybe she just needed to be patient. She started to pull her hand away but Ganon locked his fingers between hers as his gaze finally shifted to her. 

“You seek my attention?” He asked her gently, his words falling on her heart like a light spring shower just before the blossoms open. 

She forgot what it was she was going to say and nodded dumbly, letting her eyelashes flutter downward to hide her hesitation. 

“You can have me all to yourself this evening,” he looked over her head at Link for just a moment before turning back to her “but nothing comes without a price.”

“Haven’t I paid in dividends all day?” she responded, already ready to throw in the towel and retreat. 

“Kiss me.” he said by way of reply.

“Here?” she squeaked. He knew she hated public displays. She also knew the implication of such a move in front of his people. They may not marry often in Gerudo Town but they knew she had accepted his suit and that he had eyes on the crown. Would they assume she had accepted his proposal? Would word get out that they were becoming close?

Her mind raced, picking through the risks and consequences. She had let him kiss her and carry her off in a drunken revelry but this seemed somehow different. More intimate, more finite, more significant. 

“Okay,” she took in a shaky breath.

He leaned back, letting go of her hand. What? Was he making fun of her in some way? She searched his face. No, he was deadly serious. He opened his arms to her. “Well?”

Well what? “I said okay.” she was so confused.

“Then come stake your claim.”

She was aghast. “Me?”

He laughed. “You are so Hylian. Have the vai here taught you nothing?” His laugh commanded an audience, which made this so much worse. He wanted her to kiss him. It was absurd. It was reckless.

It was enticing. 

He leaned forward. “You are queen. Take what you want, and I’ll be yours.”

She hated being so short. “I hate how tall you are,” she said, sliding from her chair so that she could lean forward, placing the most chaste of kisses to his lips before retreating quickly.

Except his hand had wrapped around her waist and she didn’t get far. “Kiss me like you mean it.” he whispered against her lips. She slanted her mouth over his and kissed him. Really kissed him. Like she had kissed Link a few days ago in a similar setting. Though this seemed to hold more meaning somehow. A turn in their relationship. Goddess, she wanted him.

His hand held her waist securely as his lips parted, deepening the kiss until it was anything but innocent. A callback to her recklessness with Link throughout the day; a promise of what else he’d do to her later. She kind of lost herself in his embrace, clutching her hand against her chest to stop herself from any further public act of familiarity.

Their companions broke into cheers. She flushed brightly when he let her go and pulled away, his eyes slanting open and smiling handsomely. Link laughed and hugged her. “I’m more in love with you right now than ever. Go get him.” 

She couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. He licked his lips and picked up his cup of wine, taking a deep drink before getting lost in another conversation with his warriors. 

She made the best of the next hour or so, dancing and chatting with the priestesses, dodging more innuendos and teasing. They were not deterred by her deflections, telling her how lucky she was to be so well regarded by the king. That he, too, was considered to be born of a god, and so it was only right they should come together.

She tried not to watch him in the crowd but it was beastly difficult. Not only did she feel magnetised to him but he was also the easiest creature to make out in the fray, as large as he was. She kept telling herself she wouldn’t chase Ganon around like a puppy all evening, so she did her best to stay occupied. So instead, she focused on Link.

Apparently she wasn’t the only one who was experiencing Link’s endurance, as she had commanded another group of vai in dancing and flirting. Zelda’s previous fits of jealousy were replaced by fierce adoration, watching Link enjoy herself was a rare occurrence, after all, and they both deserved time to relax and have fun. 

She had no idea how many frivolous conversations she had, or how many beautiful vai she danced with before she saw Ganondorf watching her. He seemed to beckon her with his amber eyes, and she answered the call, stopping off here and there to share a word or a flirtation with a priestess before finally waltzing up to him. 

He smiled at her but said nothing, waiting. 

“You declared yourself mine this evening.” she fought the blush unsuccessfully.

“So I did.” he looked down at her, amused. 

She smiled at him with no hidden meaning, though her voice trembled. “Then come with me, King of the Gerudo.” And she led him by the hand back into the shadows of the palace.

She closed the door of her suite behind him and he chuckled. “You’d take your borrowed rooms over mine?

She locked the door, and began to disrobe him, his hair and jewels tinkling like fairy bells. “What does it matter where we fuck so long as we do?” She had her reasons but she was too busy to air them at present.

“You’re in a hurry.” he chuckled as she ran her hands up his bare chest. 

“You’ve made me wait.” Goddess, she had been craving him for what felt like days. She struggled with the knots of his pants and he swatted her away to unbind them himself.

“You have not been waiting very patiently,” he chided. 

She fought with the clasp of the halter behind her neck. He pulled her to him and kissed her, expertly unclasping and drawing the binding away from her chest, bringing the decorative sleeves and armlets with it. 

“Better to sip water than drink a jug of wine,” she countered with a Gerudo proverb. She pushed his loosened pants off of his hips and immediately took him into her hands. 

He hissed. “Who taught you that?”

She hummed. “I’ve been spending time in your library.”

His chuckle fizzled into a moan as she twisted her hands delicately around the velvetty soft skin. 

The ache inside her felt like a yawn that wouldn’t conclude, his heavy length in her hand seemed to provoke it even more. She let a desperate whine leave her lips as he licked her bottom lip, sitting on the edge of her bed to better reach her. 

She pushed him back onto the bed and he scooted back. She shimmied out of the loose silk pants and climbed over him, her hip scarf still draped around her. She had more urgent matters to deal with than trying to figure out how to unknot the damn thing.

She lined her hips up with his, settling herself on his thick erection. Gan’s hands instinctively cupped her buttocks as she ground herself against him, her slickness easing the slide of flesh on flesh as she moved her hips enticingly against him. “Ohhhh.” She pulled one of his hands up to her breast as she slid back and forth slowly. She used the other to hold the scarf out of the way. 

“Fffuck,” he ground out, bringing his hips back down to hers, pulling the knot out of the scarf and pulling it to the side. He gripped her hips and moved in tandem with her. 

She was so close, she thought. Just a little more- 

Gan sat up and flipped her over, covering her with his body. 

“You’re mine tonight, did you forget?” she complained.

“I'm still yours, as declared and demonstrated in front of half of my warriors,” he rolled his hips against hers, pressing to her entrance. “Just say and I’ll give myself to you.” 

“Top drawer on the left,” she moaned. She was out of patience.

He looked at her surprised, then slid off of her to find a small vial in the drawer she indicated. “And you’re prepared.” 

But he wasn’t. She tackled him down by his waist and he went down easy. This was a new game he wasn’t familiar with but neither was she. She had a wicked idea and wondered if he’d play along. 

“A queen must take what she wants,” she sang, climbing up his chest and holding his hands above his head. He took a nipple into his mouth as she struggled to hold him down. She squeaked but didn’t give up on her venture. 

She looped the scarf around his wrists in a figure eight drawing the ends to the middle and then tied them to the wrought iron headboard.

Gan scoffed at her. “That won’t hold, would you like me to show you how to tie a knot correctly?”

“I’m not falling for your tricks, Desert King.”

He sighed and shrugged, settling back against the pillow and waiting for her to play whatever game she was at. She spread herself and pressed the head of him to her. She could feel herself throb with need as she sank onto him with a sigh. He groaned and tugged just slightly at his restraint. 

He was barely halfway in when she started to move on him, hands on his abdomen as she drew her hips up and then back down. He angled his hips to push himself further into her, earning a deep moan from them both. “Oh, Gan, yesssss.” she rolled her hips tightly against his. That stretch, yes it’s what she was missing, what she needed. So, so full.

She was lost in her own world as she fucked him, whispering about how good it felt, yes there, please, oh, don’t stop. As if he was doing anything more than providing the instrument for which she would sing. 

His hands wrapped into the scarf to remind him not to pull it apart, that she wanted to be in control. If she tells me to fuck her one more time I’m going to break her. The makeshift restraints tethered him to the physical world.

She slid him out and back in, enjoying the stretch of the head against that ring of muscles and the spot just within, that if she could just angle him to rub against a little more- 

She clenched her fists against his ribcage as she came, mouth dropping open in a wordless cry as her hips inched against that delicious shallow stretch, pushing back and grazing against the head until she collapsed in ecstacy on top of him. 

“You okay?” he asked after a minute. Her happy little squeaks and the feel of her lips curling into a smile assured him she was more than okay. 

He smiled wickedly. “Good,” and he thrust up into her with what little leverage he had. She cried out, leaning onto his chest and seating him deeper. 

“Come on me again,” he brought his feet to the mattress so he could thrust up with more power. She returned his contribution by pushing herself against him. She mumbled incoherently until he rolled his hips to hilt himself, her cries turning into pleading.

“Yes yes yes, oh, Gan, fuck me.”

And with that his last vestiges of resolve snapped. He tore himself from the weak bindings, pulling her down hard again and again, willing himself to hold on long enough. He reached a thumb between them and thrummed her clit. His wrist was covered in slick from her previous orgasm and his thumb slipped from its mark repeatedly but it didn’t seem to deter her. 

“Yes, like that, so close,” she pleaded. “Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop.” His deep reach, the thick stretch and his manual stimulation were driving her crazy. “I’m gonna- cummmm!”

She fell apart, crumpling onto his chest and biting as she screamed, leaving a trail of saliva as she sobbed, shuddering around him. He groaned his own release and she could feel him empty into her, his cock throbbing and kicking, his cum spurting into her. “Holy shit!” she cried, shivering with the sensation, causing another tremor to pass through her as her uterus spasmed and her walls fluttered helplessly. 

In the afterglow he caressed her hair and cheek, pulling his hand away. “Are you crying?” he was surprised. 

She shook her head but wiped her tears away. “Are we breaking up?” she asked quietly.

He was quiet for a minute, shocked mostly. He had no idea how to answer this.

“I didn’t think we were fighting,” he hedged. “...Are we together?”

“No.” she laughed. “But yes. Being a queen sucks sometimes.”

“Do you want to be with me?” he asked, trying to sound unaffected.

“It’s complicated.” 

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“That’s such a Gerudo thing to say,” she said, as if that was any answer.

“Then would you consider this the next level of courtship?”

“If you’re not done with my shit.” she murmured.

“I’ve kind of grown fond of your bullshit.” he quipped. 

“You’re an ass,” she laughed. 

He stroked her hair. She was making him go slow but he was starting to understand her a little better. In return for his sorrow in a vulnerable moment, she had begun to open up to him. If he could be patient, she’d accept him by spring, maybe sooner. That thought alone bolstered his confidence in what was to come. 

He was looking forward to it.

He rolled her over onto her back and pressed his returning arousal against her. 

“Again?” she said with a little trepidation. Sure she could take Link multiple times in the same day but she was probably sore 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy.” he kissed her softly. She wrapped her legs around him and he pulled her body close, the first truly intimate encounter she had allowed him, and the first he actually exhibited. She sighed and buried her hands in his hair as he started to move again. 

He made love to her until the moon rose to its zenith. When the spell of the day of endurance was broken, they slept, exhausted but happy, in each other’s arms.


	33. Knowledge

She woke up hot and tried to kick the blankets away but they were trapped beneath her as if she had somehow rolled herself into a stuffed crepe. Ganon’s arm wrapped around her and his hand rested in the center of her chest, her fingers wrapped in his and his nose in her hair. His entire body fit to her backside with a comforting weight, though he radiated heat like a furnace. _The Sun indeed_ , she thought to herself as she tried to extricate her person from his mass. He snored softly and the rumble of his breath and the slight squeeze of his arm softened her insides into something like warm pudding. 

Speaking of warm, she was sweltering and beginning to sweat in her blanket prison. She kicked ineffectually until she could at least poke one foot out, taking in a sigh of relief as the cool morning air tickled her toes. She was just about to give up the struggle when Gan gave out a snort and shivered, pulling the blanket out from under her and covering them both in one swift motion.

Before she had a chance to move he pulled her back to him and let out a soft moan, his hand trailing down and pulling her hip to him. She could feel his heavy cock begin to stiffen on her top thigh. The following sensations misfired in her brain into something like arousal and apprehension as she felt her body react to the visceral memory of last night and the physical twinge of her tender nether regions. 

Perhaps she had been too ambitious in her escapades yesterday, but it didn’t stop her from wanting _more_. And the feel of him against her was heating up her body didn't help. 

She lifted his heavy arm and scooted out from beneath him. He let out a groan and grabbed for her, pulling her back to him, planting kisses along her hairline neck. 

“‘V’otta,” he rumbled, sending a thrill from her ear all the way to her seat. 

“Sav’otta, now let me up; you’re too hot.”

“Mmmmyou’re hot,” he moaned, pulling her on top of him and nuzzling her face, eyes closed as he directed her mouth to his. 

She was unable to resist his charming... What was she saying? His mouth was insistent yet gentle, still half asleep she suspected. His hands skimmed over the backs of her thighs and pulled her buttocks down against his now hard shaft. 

She gasped against his mouth. “Stop that,” she complained, “Haven’t you had enough?”

“Don’t play coy, I can feel how wet you are.”

Well fuck. “It doesn’t negate the fact that I can’t _take_ you again without a -hmm- _significant_ amount of _discomfor- sto-ho-hoppp!_ ” she whined, trying not to fixate at the way he rolled his hips under her. 

“I did tell you I would break you,” he sighed, settling his hips into stasis and caressing her back, continuing his assault on her face. 

“I’m not broken, just...gods how do you keep _doing_ this to me?” She hadn’t meant for that to come out but to her horror she _was_ wet and she _did_ want him, despite the fact that her insides were battered and bruised and there was _no possible way_ it would be pleasurable in her current state. 

He smiled wickedly and rolled her under him. “It’s a good thing I have plenty of kisses to soothe sore flesh.” And he lowered his mouth back onto hers as she surrendered to another taste of bliss. 

  
  


“Did you sleep well?” Link asked over breakfast. 

She smiled brightly. “I did. I could almost get used to these lazy mornings. Sunshine, no real work to attend to.”

“I’m sure it’s the _work_ you’re referring to.” Link teased. “Lazy, she says.” 

“Well don’t worry, I’m pretty sure it’s time to take a break,” She winced as she squirmed to get comfortable. 

“Had your fill?” Link waggled an eyebrow at her.

Zelda let out a light airy laugh and took a bite from creamy porridge, topped generously with fruit, honey and an earthy sweet spice like nothing she had ever tasted. It was summer in a bowl...in the heart of winter.

She inhaled the clean morning air and smiled to herself. “It’s going to be a beautiful day,” she declared. 

Link was still staring at her, smiling. “What happened?”

Zelda looked at her and considered her answer. What exactly happened last night, anyway? She was sore but deeply satisfied, and that satisfaction wasn’t just about the sex. Which was incredible, by the way, but Link was right. There was something different. 

Link’s eyes widened. “Did you accept his betrothal?” she whispered. 

Zelda looked at her in shock. “No, not exactly. Not yet.”

“You’re thinking about it.”

Zelda felt her stomach sink. “It’s...hard to explain, Link. In some ways I really want to. It would remove me as a nobleman’s pawn. I believe he...he would treat me with more respect than any of the other potential suitors, and, well, he _does_ appeal in more ways than one…” she glanced at him as he entered the hall, greeting warriors and Riju warmly. A man who grew up with women- especially strong warrior women- would have no issues with her keeping her power, though he was honest in his desire to have it for his own. And he was so possessive- did he somehow think that he would gain more power if she belonged to him? I

Impossible. She refused to be no man’s pawn. Accepting a king would just erode the work she had done to establish herself as the highest authority. Not for herself, but for the Queendom. It was too bad that her talents were in direct opposition to everything she wanted.

No. She can’t think that way. She’s the harbinger of _light._ Positive thoughts, positive thoughts. 

She shook her head. “I’m not thinking logically about this. Life isn’t a fairy tale, Link. Queens don’t marry for love,” She choked on her words. Well shit, that was new. 

“Maybe they can.” Link shrugged. 

“Then I’d marry _you_ ,” she shot back. Sometimes the truth was brutal. “It doesn’t negate the fact I don’t _want_ to-”

“So did you say it to him?” Link asked. She didn't quite follow what she was asking before she almost jumped out of her skin.

“Say what to whom?” Gan sat beside her and took her hand in his, drawing it to his lips for a kiss. 

“Forward.” she blushed.

“Were you talking about me?”

“And full of yourself.” she quipped, pulling her hand away. “We were just talking about how invigorating and pleasant Gerudo Town is.” Not a lie, a misdirection, and one Ganondorf seemed quite happy to accept. “Tell us about today’s proceedings.” 

“In the market you will find the arts, mostly those in writing and songs, but also in paints and charcoal and even some in fibre. There is also body painting- both permanent and less so, depending on your interests." He scooped porridge onto a piece of bread slathered in butter and popped it into his mouth.

"Body paint as knowledge? That's novel." Zelda said, watching his mouth as he chewed. 

"Knowledge without art is boring.” He _winked_ at her. 

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you calling me boring?”

He chuckled. “Certainly not. Have I not heard you sing the most beautiful of songs for me?”

She felt the heat rise over her chest and up her neck. Sometimes Gerudo clothing didn’t provide the proper level of modesty. “Shameless flirt.”

“Is it forbidden to flirt with queens? No pants, no flirting, no sex, no _fun?_ ”

“That’s not fair.” she pouted. 

“I’m teasing you. Does Link never flirt with you?”

Link shook her head and Zelda laughed. “Does she flirt with you?”

“Come to think of it, no. Perhaps you need some practice. Both of you.”

“Because flirting and acting a fool is beneficial to a queen?”

“No, because it’s _fun_ , and that makes it beneficial to _you_.”

She huffed and shook her head incredulously. 

He bit his tongue in amusement then sobered up. “If you have both of the tablets, there is a group of incredibly intelligent vai you should meet.” He dipped more bread into his cereal. “Although, you’ll want to be sure to delete anything you _think_ you have hidden. They’re brilliant and mischievous.”

Link pulled her slate out and began deleting furiously. Zelda looked at her with a wry grin. 

“Shut up.” Link mumbled.

Ganon laughed a deep belly laugh. 

Apparently he was in a good mood, too.

She accompanied him to “The School,” where a dozen or two vai of all ages gathered in groups to discuss philosophy and the sciences. They talked the afternoon away with a group of vai who were enthusiastic about the ancient magic of the slate. Gan talked to them about its mechanisms and what it could do, and Zelda explained her vision of what it could do if they could replicate it. 

Before they had left they were already working on a prototype and pulling scrap parts out of the inventory Link had been keeping. Zelda was invigorated by the challenge, and caught Gan looking at her strangely more than once. If she wasn’t so enthralled with the prototype work she might have been unnerved. 

When they took a break for lunch, Gan leaned over. “You are so sexy when you get an idea, do you know that?”

She smiled at him. “Knowledge is _boring_ without art.” 

“Hmmm, your intelligence _is_ an art. Can I take you to bed with me?”

“Maybe tonight,” her body rebuked her for even thinking about it. 

“Now?”

She giggled and slapped his hands as he reached for her, scrunching her shoulder to shield her neck from his nibbling. "Come to think of it, it might be best if you kept your hands off me today." 

“ _Now_ you’re flirting, you tease,” he kissed the point of her ear and she shied away again in another fit of girlish giggles. She heard his teeth snap at her as he let her go. 

Just then the priestess approached. “My King, Queen Zelda,” she said in greeting. 

“Speak your business, Chantress.” Ganondorf said. Something about his tone indicated familiarity as well as annoyance at the interruption. 

She turned to Zelda and gave a half bow. “Hylia’s Chosen, I apologize for all of the questions during the Spirit Day. We want to make friends. Would you join me and the others this evening for intellectual conversation and celebration? We have wine.”

“I’d love to but I can’t-”

“Are you trying to seduce my intended into a midwinter ritual?” Gan queried.

"I am _not_ your intended-!" Zelda's protest was muted by the priestess' response.

“Of course not,” She winked at Zelda. “Not without your permission, My King.”

“She’s busy.” Gan said, laying a hand on her lower back. 

“I am _more_ than capable of speaking for myself, thank you.” Zelda said coolly, glaring at Ganon for the attempt to take possession of her. He was smiling at her, challenging her. Her stomach tightened as she flipped her hair and turned back to Chantress. “I can put off my business until tomorrow.”

She stood up and shrugged him off. He continued to smile at her with that shit eating grin. Oh, he was beautiful, and infuriating. 

“See you this evening?” he asked.

“Looks like I’m busy,” she said haughtily. Chantress bowed again and took her by the arm, looking over her shoulder at Gan and waving. “Don’t worry, My King, we will take good care of her.”

“See that you do.” he said as they left the palace. 

She was led through a labyrinth of streets and quickly lost her bearings with each twist and turn, until her escort finally turned to her so quickly they almost collided. She said a few enchanted words and a hidden door was revealed. She smiled brightly and pulled Zelda in behind her. 

Zelda squinted at the sudden intrusion of light and color. On the far wall were three statues, each adorned with gold and flowers and other offerings. It was so lively it vibrated energy, as Link would say. Completely unlike the staunch sterile cathedrals of Hyrule, you could imagine the presence of Deity actually thriving here.

“Welcome to our temple, Chosen of Hylia. Now, tell us what you desire so that we may provide.”

Gan came with a resonant moan seconds after she tightened around him and cried out in her own release. He panted above her before sliding sideways, bringing her to his chest, cum and all. 

Link played with his hair, sighing softly and kissing his sweat slick chest. 

“You’ve been enjoying the festival week,” Ganon remarked. 

Link gave a satisfied hum. “I enjoy having both of my loves together, if that’s what you mean.”

“I was referring to your frequent dalliances with the vai.”

“Hmmm, they are very agreeable.” Link trailed a finger over his bicep. 

“Do you think She will like them?”

She shrugged and lifted her head, placing her elbows on his chest and leaning her face in her hands. “It’s hard to say. Depends a lot on her mood, if their lust is genuine, if she wants to. She can be very selective.” 

They cleaned up together and prepared for dinner. She wasn’t there, but Gan wasn’t surprised. The priestesses would be keeping her busy and maybe even satisfied, if they were lucky.

“Why do you love her?” he asked over a bite of roasted meat. 

Link looked at him curiously. Gan hated that gaze. “Why do you?”

“Huh?”

Link didn’t bother to elaborate. Instead she waited. 

“In lust, more accurate.” Gan returned with a wave of disinterest.

“Okay.” Link said blankly, returning to her meal.

A moment later, the sapphires of her gaze froze him to the spot. “I love everything about her. _Everything_. The way she tries to hold back a yawn when she's too tired to continue a conversation but she still wants to hear every word you say. The way her words sting when she's feeling jealous and then denies it because it's too much of a 'trifle' to bother with. The way she snorts when she has a genuine full laugh. I love the way she puts her boots on as if they have somehow offended her for daring to keep her feet from touching the bare ground."

Her declaration caught him off guard. He knew these things about her but he almost saw them through a different lens completely just by hearing Link say them out loud. 

"I’ve seen her best and her worst sides and I’m still in awe of her.” She turned back to her meal. “It’s not everyday you are blessed with the love of a goddess, it would be wise not to squander it on pride.”

Gan chewed on her words as long as he did the sinewy roast. Too chewy for his taste. He wondered if she was talking about herself or giving him a warning. Once again he wondered what Link saw in him. 

“I’m nothing without her.” Link’s eyes sparkled as she whispered it like a prayer, taking Gan’s hands in hers. “Just as much as I feel more _alive_ with you.”

Gan’s heart tightened in his chest at the declaration. _It’s just different_.

She was thankful that they didn’t ask her more about her experience as the vessel of Hylia, even though they continued to refer to her as Hylia’s Chosen. For the time being, they seemed more interested in introducing her to their order and customs, and she was more than happy to indulge them.

Zelda learned that _Chantress_ was a title, not a name. She also learned that most priestesses did not have names for themselves, having been forgotten after their initiation into the priestesshood. They gave each other nicknames based on fondness and sometimes intimacy. 

_Much like the seven of the festival_ , Zelda thought. 

The chantress was known as Summerwing. When asked why the vai giggled. “I can tell you, but I’d much rather show you,” she bit her lip and looked at her coyly. 

Unlike the priests of Hyrule who took a vow of celibacy as a representation of purity, Gerudo believed that purity had nothing to do with sex, and had zero concept of virginity. Blessings of purity could renew the body in the form of water, and thus cleanliness was treated with the utmost attention, Zelda found out through her own Gerudo temple initiation.

In fact, they argued, one of the purist acts of light was found in passion. After all, why would the gods make their bodies temples of pleasure if not to allow them to temporarily reach the heavens? 

So that’s how Zelda learned about butterfly kisses and how absolutely torturous they were when applied to other more sensitive regions of the body. How having each breast suckled while hands caressed her and spread her thighs, allowing for fingers to delve into her and a too gentle tongue to beckon her hips to rise and seek more, was considered the ultimate act of piety. 

That light flick of tongue caused her blood to pool in her clit, increasing her torment until her body reached for release, shuddering and fluttering slowly but no less deeply. She managed to squeak out a quiet sigh and drop her hips, moving away from the tongue as her legs shook. 

The vai giggled and helped her to sit up. 

Zelda tasted more than a few vai of her own, laving kisses up wet centers and laughing as another vai came beneath her tongue. Vulva were hard work but worth it. And delicious. 

She lost track of how many vai shuddered by her tongue, fingers, and any other body parts that were rubbed together as two vai slid over her thigh, pressing their tits together as they both cried out above her. 

She kissed a dozen more lips and as many tattoos, exclaiming about the beauty of them and their beholders. 

“Would you like one?” one of the vai asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Ikol is very talented, we can summon her.” 

Zelda shrieked “I can’t! I’m a queen! The pure vessel of Hylia”

“Pshaw, purity of the mind is superficial without body and soul. If we honor only one then what of the others?" It was an interesting concept, and they assured her that it would aid in her initiation, if it was something she wanted, that is.

"The body is a gift from the gods, and thus you choose how to celebrate its beauty. Do you feel tainted after the gifts we have given you?" Summerwing asked.

“No, but-” she tried to protest.

“Hyrule is good to be ruled by a vai. Voe say the body is impure because they cannot properly satisfy it.”

“Voe will stick their dicks in anything.” The vai laughed and jeered, chasing each other around with finger dicks, humping air. It was ridiculous and Zelda couldn't help but laugh. 

“Let us call Ikol. Only your lovers would know."

"And us,” came a conspiratorial chorus of voices.

She had to admit that the idea was enticing. She nodded her head and the vai whisked her off to prepare her. 

She had pulled up a picture of what she wanted on the Sheikah Slate and the vai agreed fully that it was perfect. Ikol was something of a healing mage and she was assured the work wouldn’t be too painful. 

All the same, the sharp prick of needles burned with each passing stroke. When she thought she couldn’t handle it anymore, her skin shivered and numbed, leaving behind a cool, numbed pain that was much easier to breathe through if still sharp. 

Ikol stopped to switch colors and Zelda took in a shaky breath, her body relaxing tension she didn’t know she had been holding. She stretched, “How much more?” she tried to look over her shoulder but the movement caused another shiver of blood hot pain. 

“The outline is done, now we begin the real work.” Ikol responded.

“Oh.” Zelda said weakly. Summerwing held out her hand and she took it, squeezing it and whimpering as another wave of continuous painful pressure settled into her skin. Summerwing kissed her fingertips and reminded her to breathe.

She slipped into the palace well after midnight. Her rooms were empty, unsurprisingly. She showered and gently spread some of the cold chu jelly over the fresh wound. She stretched, considered going to bed then changed her mind. 

She padded to Ganondorf’s room and opened the door without knocking. Which was her first mistake. 

Her second was noting the unknown vai on top of him rocking back and forth while he grunted softly. 

The third was letting him catch her eye before she turned away from him and walked back out the door.

She straightened her shoulders and walked stiffly back to her room. 

She fought the flush and wanted to kick herself. She took a deep breath and tossed herself on her bed as angrily as she could manage. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed until she ran out of breath.


	34. Gentleness

Before dawn she awoke to a gentle weight at her side and soft kisses to each fingertip, one by one. She sighed, nuzzling against her companion as Link moved her lips across her palm, cupping her hand against her cheek.

No, his, she corrected herself sleepily as her eyes opened. He was definitely exuding masculine energy this morning, even if he was wearing that hip hugging sirwal that she loved so much. He kissed her wrist, trailing up her forearm into the sensitive skin at her inner elbow. 

“Did you go to Ganondorf first?” she asked bitterly. 

“Mhmm” he turned her arm over and started on the other side. 

“Was she still there?”

“Hmm? No, he was alone. Who?” when he reached her shoulder he started on the front of her collarbone and moved back down. 

She sighed. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to you.” he laid a kiss at the edge of her breast and pulled her into a tight hold. “What happened?”

She shrugged, “I’m just being idiotic. Irrational.”

“Jealous?” he kissed the tip of her nose. She hated how easy it was to confess everything to him, but somehow she knew it’s what she needed. She needed to rid herself of the cloud of darkness that had fallen over her and kept her from a restful sleep.

She sighed. “I know it doesn’t make sense.”

“You’re allowed to be jealous.” he nuzzled her chin and kissed her neck. “Are you angry with him?”

“No, just myself.” Love and light, Zelda. Focus on love and light.

“Are you mad at me?” 

“No of course not. But you always tell me when you will be...busy.”

Link went back to kissing her in adoration. “Maybe you should set up some clear communication with him, too?”

“Is it getting that serious?” she asked, her heart beating quickly. She told herself it was from Link’s touch. 

He ran his hands down her side and pulled her hip toward him. 

“Ouch!” she hissed and flinched away. She had forgotten about that little detail. 

Link gingerly tugged her nightshirt up as she presented her left buttcheek to him. 

“I didn’t know I could love you more than I already do,” he laid a light kiss just to the side of her hip’s new wound, then pulled himself back up to hold her.

They lay there in silence snuggling close until the warm glow of the sun filtered into the window. It was the most sleep she had all night. She played with the waist of his pants to gentle him awake.

“Wanna go wake him up?”

“No.” she said stubbornly. 

“You do.” he kissed her lips. There was no point in denying it. “I do, too.” 

“Stop reading my thoughts,” she grumbled. 

A few minutes later Link was pushing Zelda into Ganondorf’s bed. He slid in right behind her and immediately continued his kisses across her shoulder. 

Gan grumbled as she pressed her cold nose against his back. He gave a mighty tug to the sheet beneath them and dragged it over his head. “I don’t want to hear how upset you are this morning. Go away.”

She felt her heart drop. Was _he_ actually mad at _her?_

“All for me, then? I accept your gift, oh gracious King.” He crawled atop Zelda and gently pushed her back down, pinning her to the bed with his hands. She gasped as he slithered low, kissing the tops of her feet and her ankles, then sliding up her body slowly with more kisses. 

Ganon huffed and Zelda tried to protest. “I’m not _his_ to give awayy- _ayyyyy_!” she squealed as he brushed his lips lightly over the ticklish skin of her side from beneath her nightgown. 

Link chuckled and pressed his warm hands to her sides to wipe away the ticklishness. She let out a shaky breath as he kissed over her abdomen and then started down her other leg, nipping at her thighs until she parted them, resting one knee against Ganon’s back. 

He shot an angry glance over his shoulder. “Tryna sleep,” he mumbled as he scooted away from them. 

Link winked at her as he kissed back up the outer thigh, sucking at her hip until she hissed and squirmed uncomfortably.

“Ahhh, easy,” she whispered. He kissed her gently in apology before kissing her mound. He pulled her panties to the side and made a noise of approval. 

“Oh this is sexy.” he kissed down the slightly puffy smooth skin of her recently waxed pubic bone. 

“Do you like it? I think it makes me look too young.” she gasped as he licked her. It _did_ feel good. It had felt good yesterday too but she wrote it off as just appreciating softness against the recently traumatized skin. She let out a long moan and buried her hand in his hair, wincing as her tattoo rubbed slightly against the bed. 

“Link, I can’t.” she whined. 

He turned her on her side and continued to kiss and lap at her clit. She couldn’t stop her moans. 

“Get a room, or at least _shut up._ ” Ganon growled. 

Link pulled his panties off and put his finger to his lips. She bit her lip as he straddled her bottom leg and lined his hips up with hers, wrapping a hand around her top thigh as he guided himself into her. 

She covered her mouth to stifle the moan, catching her breath. He rolled his hips and she clutched the bed and arched her back. He gave her a mischievous grin. He wasn’t playing fair, how was she supposed to stay quiet when he was working _so hard_ to make her moan.

"Can a king get some sleep in his own fucking bed? _I can still hear you_." Gan tossed the blanket off and turned over finally. “What, are you in such a hurry you can’t even undress her properly?”

Zelda’s skin jumped as she felt his hands roughly tear her nightshirt from her body. Her panties followed shortly after as he growled and let his hand run over her hip, grumbling something about ‘lazy.’

He circled the swollen mark on the back of her hip, just below her dimple. “You have found a new way to surprise me, Princess.”

She let out a whine as Link gave another particularly deep thrust just as Gan made a sound of approval and touched the smooth juncture between her thighs. “Two ways to surprise me.” he murmured. His middle and ring fingers slid unhindered between her slick lips, catching her clit between them. 

“Oh,” she moaned, leaning against Ganon’s naked thigh as Link sped up his thrusts. 

“Mmmsee? You’re neglecting mawet’s jewel. She won’t come for you as sweetly as she will me.” 

He was right, he was circling her clit exactly how she needed and her hips followed his movements, increasing her desperation and Link’s, judging from the broken expletives tumbling from him. 

“You’re going to come before your queen, how _pathetic,_ ” Ganon growled at Link. 

Link’s hips stuttered and stilled, a strangled cry emitted that Ganon was right as he slumped forward. 

Gan leaned into her ear “Why don’t you come up here and I’ll show you how a king makes love to his queen?”

She bit her lip as Link helped her sit up. Gan pulled her up into his lap and gave instructions for Link to help him settle into her. Link licked and drooled over Gan’s cock, making sure he was hard and wet enough before spreading Zelda open and holding Gan in position. She dripped cum onto him and over Link’s knuckles before the thick head pressed into her, stretching her almost painfully until it cleared the entrance. Gan’s fingers returned to her and he groaned as she sighed. Link continued to hold Zelda open so she could take Ganon more comfortably. 

But it didn’t matter, the stretch against her g-spot and his fingers thrumming her clit were enough to shatter her into a thousand tiny Zeldas, the cry caught in her throat as her body jerked in orgasm. 

Gan laughed at her as she tried to scramble off of him as she became too sensitive for his calloused fingers. She let out a whimper and shook her head vigorously, pushing his wrist away until his hand left her. 

Link cleaned off his fingers with his tongue as Gan focused on fucking her, spilling into her before he was even fully seated. 

She sighed happily and waited for his length to subside a little. It was the easiest way to ease him from within her. 

He hugged her to his chest and murmured into her hair. 

“What was that?” she said, tipping her chin up and sliding him out of her. 

“I asked if you were still mad at me.” 

“I wasn’t mad at you,” she settled her head on his chest and Link mirrored her on the other side. He smiled at her and mouthed encouragement. She took a deep breath. “I shouldn’t have barged in like that. I know you hate it when I don’t knock.”

“Not for me, for you. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

She prickled. “I’m pretty sure I understood the message, Gan. Casual sex, it’s fine.”

“That’s…” Gan shook his head. “You once told me that in Hyrule a queen’s duty is to remain chaste, however stupid Gerudo culture finds that. I respect it as best I can by following your wishes and _not_ ravaging you whenever I get the chance, especially if it means putting your reputation in peril. As you wish.”

She had a thousand protestations to this. The Great Hall, taking her shoes after fucking her in the library, making her scream in his chambers so that the castle almost found her out…

“-have to understand I am obliged to lay with her for 3 nights while her womb is open.” She felt like she had missed a big chunk of information while stuck in her own thoughts. 

“You don’t owe me an explanation. It’s just sex.” She padded to the bathroom to shower.

He watched her shower from the door, so she took her time, running her hands over her curves and looking over her shoulder to make sure he was still looking. She smirked at him as she propped a foot up on the side of the tub and spread herself open, letting the warm water wash away the mess they had made. His eyes were locked to her hands, following every brush of her fingers. 

"It must be difficult being primary sperm donor to so many women," she quipped, ringing water from her hair.

"Do you want me to invite you to join us next time?" He asked cheekily, and received a face full of water for the trouble. He laughed. "I deserve that."

Link insisted that they accompany Gan for the Festival of Kindness. The more Gan argued that he was fine, the more Zelda agreed with Link. Something wasn’t quite right with him today, and he definitely shouldn't be left to himself. 

She hadn’t been prepared for a day of service to the people. She was more than happy to contribute, but his service included checking in on his offspring, which, she really could have done without. 

Gan laughed at her as she held a baby out at arm’s length attempting to hand it back to its mother (auntie? Gan kept referring to them as Aunties, it was all so confusing.) Link took the screeching demonchild from her, soothing it like second fucking nature. 

Was there anything he wasn’t good at?

She excused herself during nap changing, the smell enough to make her consider tearing her own uterus out. She wondered to herself if perhaps there was something wrong with her that nothing about motherhood appealed to her at all. Then she remembered everything she had been through and decided that if the gods could grant her one reward it would be allowing her to finish her days off in peace and relative isolation. 

So long as she could have Link and Ganondorf, the rest barely mattered. 

Wait, what?

“Gan stops by usually a couple of times a day to check on the mothers. They’re not _all his_ , you know.” Riju said. 

She shook her head. Still, it was good to know that the would-be-tyrant took such good care of his people. And his babies, she thought with more than a little bit of bitterness. She wished that she could feel so comfortable in her own duties, and not like everything she did quashed every bit of passion she had for anything. Why didn't she just want what monarchs were supposed to want? 

She shook the darkness from her heart yet again. Sometimes it felt like malice still surrounded her, and she needed to remind herself to shine brighter, think more positive. _You manifest what you believe_.

“I am also not a fan of helping in the nursery but Gan says it’s because I’m too young. Always too young.” Riju said sarcastically. “Would you like to join me in the storehouse? Gan will be delivering goods to the outlying tribes, checking on their health and making plans on what to take if they have greater need."

Zelda wondered if the vai had figured out how to duplicate the Sheikah slate. It sounded like it could be incredibly useful as a tool to keep the tribes connected with Gerudo Town. 

It wasn’t long before Gan and Link joined them, loading the cart in no time. Zelda suggested he use the Sheikah slate to carry the more cumbersome inventory and Link wholeheartedly agreed with her. He also suggested she accompany Ganon on the journey, to which both of them protested. 

“No, the sun is too hot-”

“-I couldn’t, I’d be dead weight.” they said at the same time.

Gan looked at her very seriously for a moment. “You’re not a burden, Zelda,” he said very quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The most annoying thing about shorter hair is how it never stayed put behind her ear the way it used to. Just another small rebellion against the chains of her station.

“I brought some extra blue chu jelly for your tattoo, and a bottle of hydromelon lotion.” Link said helpfully. 

Ganon grumbled and took the bottle of sunblock from Link. “Your hip scarf doubles as a light cloak against the sun’s rays.” He was quick and efficient in his application of the cool cream on her shoulders and back. “If we leave now we will be to the first settlement before lunch.”

“Are you not coming with us?” Zelda asked Link, who smiled and shook his head. “Gonna help Riju restock the clinic and tend to the elderly. Have fun,” he said as he slapped her sand seal into motion.

Watching Gan in service of his people was truly humbling. She felt ashamed of how little she knew of her own people’s strifes, and how she had felt disconnected from them since returning as queen. Hyrule always had something more important to take her attention away from her subjects, and she missed the days when Link and she would travel and meet people without fanfare or a retinue. 

He brought potions to a great grandmother whose sight was leaving her as well as her life. He fed her potions and held her himself as her granddaughters tended her bed sores. He laughed and traded jabs with the sassy old woman, and even flirted with her when she asked if he was still trying to bed the queen of Hyrule. 

Gan looked up at her with a twinkle in his eye. “I don’t want to bed her, Grandmother. I want to _marry_ her.”

“Marry a Hylian, how preposterous. When there are so many vai who would be happy to indulge you in such Hyilan nonsense?”

“Are you suggesting I marry you then?” he teased, handing the potion soaked gauze to a vai with a strong straight back and wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. She was quite stunning. 

“It is enough that Cesil is heavy with child, that I know my granddaughters please you, my handsome king.”

“Ha, and how do you know how handsome I am? You patronizing flatterer.”

“I don’t have to have eyes to know the beauty of your heart, my King.” The room was quiet as he comfortably accepted the woman’s praise with an affectionate kiss to the top of her head. Then she continued. “I have four daughters who were quite beautiful when I could see them, alas I cannot vouch for their beauty these days. But you are better off with my granddaughters anyway, they would be less likely to give you trouble, believe you me.” she grumbled as another sore was dressed. 

“Indeed, Grandma, they are all quite stunning.” Zelda piped up from her corner, happy to be part of their conversation. 

“Your accent is terrible, young lady.” The grandmother said dismissively before turning back to the King, who laughed at her expense. Zelda couldn’t help but quirk a smile herself even as she blushed. 

“Pfah! Why would a strapping young man tie himself to one woman like a _Hylian-_ no offense to our guest-when he has all of Gerudo to fawn over him?”

Gan gave her a gentle squeeze before helping her back into bed. “Because she’s _not a_ mere Hylian. She’s-”

“Yes, yes, you’ve said it all before,” the blind bat continued on in a fake deep voice, clasping her hands together and gazing toward the sky. “She’s a _Goddess_. Beautiful and kind and powerful and-” she gave up the pretense and shook a finger at Gan. “- _I think she’s put a love spell on you_.”

Ganon laughed at her and patted her hand. “Why don’t you ask her yourself? Her accent _is_ terrible but she understands the language as well as if she had spent her younger years learning it.”

The entire house shrieked as one, the daughters bowing low and apologizing profusely for not addressing her properly, and their grandmother’s offense. Gan howled at his own jokes. 

“Please, no no! I am here as your king’s guest. I would expect you to treat me the same as you treat him, I don’t need the formalities.” But she had locked eyes with Gan and was only vaguely aware of the tittering around her. The way he was smiling at her...well, it was contagious. “And my Gerudo is out of practice I admit.”

They ate lunch with the family and Zelda attempted to memorize all of their names but she was too distracted by their familiarity and it seemed not to matter to them. She hoped Gan didn’t take notice of her failings, as she had once tried his patience with a similar game. She did, however, remember Cesil's name, as she waddled into the room with a round belly that Gan placed his hands on reverently. 

She watched passively as he spoke softly to the young woman, asking her about her health and if there was anything she needed. Zelda felt a lump in her throat at the clear adoration between the two, but Cesil took a seat to Zelda's left and was quite amicable. Gan pulled Zelda's hand to his lips as if to reassure her, but she ignored it in favor of the young woman's company. She was quite smart and had dreams of joining the scholars in Gerudo Town, but her Grandmother's failing health and her family's need for an extra helping hand had put a stop to her own ambitions. Zelda found herself sympathizing with her, and emptied the slate of some of her favorite books that she had brought with her so that the young woman would have new material to read. They made promises to continue correspondence and that Zelda would send more books whenever she could. 

It was incredibly hard to be jealous of a young mother-to-be whose life Zelda did not want, but Cesil insisted that this life suited her just fine. "What is a job when I am free to peruse my passions in my free time? And I have a family that loves me that I wouldn't give up for all of the books in your castle, if you'll forgive me saying."

Yes, Zelda had to agree. There was something to say about making time to do the things you love.

By the time they returned late that evening, Zelda excused herself to bed immediately. When she came out of the bathroom (the hydromelon did its work, she was only a little pinker than usual), Gan was waiting for her with a full tray of food and a carafe of fruit and white wine in the middle of her bed. 

She tied her robe around herself snuggly and climbed into bed, taking a handful of vegetables and dipping them into the many spiced condiments at its center. It wasn’t long before she started to drift off in her second glass of wine. Gan had taken the glass from her and set it on the bedside table where it was safe from spilling the rest of its contents. 

She awoke to the sound of the door opening. Link entered and Gan handed him the tray which he immediately set off to the side but not without taking a handful of pita chips. Gan pulled her into his chest and Link spooned her from the other side, their hands intertwined on her hip. 

They fell asleep without a word, but Zelda couldn’t help feeling like her heart was full.


	35. Motion

Gerudo Proper was strangely quiet the next afternoon, almost like a ghost town. It wasn’t at all what she had expected based on what she had been told about the Festival of Motion. 

“It’s not like I don’t _know_ what the festival is for, but still they refuse to let me partake in any of it. I’m not even allowed to flirt with voe!” Riju complained over lunch. 

“There’s not a lot of options here…” Zelda said, trying not to rub at her tattoo. She would have to apply more healing potion soon; it was itchy and driving her nuts!

“The vai are scouting for voe as we speak- they can each bring back _as many as they can carry_ for the festival, and some of us haven’t even seen voe before! How will I be ready for the festival in two years' time if I haven’t had any experience getting to _know_ any at all?”

Zelda wondered about this. "How many do you usually carry?" She asked.

Ganondorf laughed and Riju flushed. "How should I know?! If they are Link sized probably two!"

"Link may be small but she's solid," Gan said through chuckles, failing miserably at being serious. "You cannot carry any, because you are still _too young_."

"Too young for mating is not too young to make friends." she grumbled.

“Voe are for mating, but they do not make good life partners, Chieftan.” Buliara said from across from her. 

"How do you know? Have you ever mated?" Riju sounded curious. 

Buliara shook her head. "Mother is not a word I wish to use for myself."

"Come, it's no secret that you opt out of festivals." Ganondorf teased her.

Buliara quirked an eyebrow. "My wife will be at the festival, My King. She has all that she desires though it may not come from the one she loves."

"Wait, you're married?" Zelda asked. Why was this so confusing?

The warrior bristled and pursed her lips. "Perhaps it is strange to Hylians that two women may marry."

"Bul follows the path of the hearty lizard." Ganon said, as if that were answer. 

"The what?" 

"I'm asexual."

Oh. Zelda let that sink in. She didn't know there was a word for it. She just assumed all Hylian women were uninterested in sex until they were not. She didn't know it was an identity, or that some people never wanted it. 

“Well _I am not_ asexual, but I don't know _what_ I am because the only voe I know are you-" she gestured to Gan angrily, "-a Goron who doesn't even know what gender is _, and_ a handful of The In-Between!" 

"She's referring to Link," Buliara whispered over the young chieftan's fury. Link winked at her, hands on her chin as she just listened to the drama unfold.

"The point is moot, there will be no voe your age here this evening." Ganon said dismissively. 

"I wouldn’t _want_ to mate with a voe if I didn’t know him first, though.” Riju complained. "It's not fair. I've already taken Ashai's beginner course-"

"Oh goddess help me," Ganondorf buried his face in his hands. 

Zelda could understand her frustration, having been sheltered as the sacred maiden. She felt for the young chief. “Maybe we can arrange for you to visit Hyrule. I can show you around and maybe introduce you to some nice young voe?” 

“No.” Both Buliara and Ganondorf said at the same time, while Riju gave an emphatic yes. 

“And why not?” Zelda asked with palms up.

“She’s too young and those _boys_ will no doubt try to take advantage of her.” Ganondorf said dismissively. 

“If virginity is just a made up Hylian construct then what should it matter? She has a right to be curious and explore socialization with the opposite sex.”

“I don’t want filthy Hylian hands on our chieftan.”

“You’re not _my father_ , respectfully.” Riju argued, standing up. 

Ganondorf's eyes flashed red briefly, and his mouth closed in a tight line. He slowly stood up, menacing form towering over her. “No, but I _am_ your _King._ ” Each word was enunciated with a certain amount of warning.

Riju blushed but to her credit she did not let him intimidate her. She somehow managed to stand taller as they butted heads. Everything about her was admirable, Zelda thought. And at her age!

Zelda cleared her throat and decided to fully take Riju's side. “You want to rule a people who are _beneath_ you, then? Are my people _disgusting_ to you?” 

“No-” Gan backpedaled so hard that Link couldn’t help but smile beneath her veil. She no doubt found this quite entertaining. 

“Am _I_ something filthy to you then?”

“Of course not, Z, _listen_.” Gan said, taking her hand. “You know as well as I do that Hyrule is a _patriarchy_ just waiting for you to marry and bear a son to take over. I don’t want Riju’s first experience to be misogynistic.”

“Well,” Zelda pulled her hand away. “That hurts a little.” 

Ganon looked at Riju. “Did you know Z can’t wear _pants_ in her own court?” 

Riju giggled and nodded. “You told me that they don’t want her _thinking_ too much, and that she has to sneak into the library-”

“That’s not true!” Zelda interjected, betrayed. How did Gan manage to get Riju to switch sides in the middle of their argument? And against her own aly?! 

“She’s not even allowed to _give me a friendly handshake,_ in case her court should _get the wrong idea_.” he smiled but his eyes glowered. 

“Gan,” she said in censure. He was certainly a war king; always a tactician.

“Hyrule would rather she marry a lord who has never walked with his people, effectively ripping her power from beneath her just because _kings_ are considered more powerful than q-”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, give it a rest.” Zelda stood up angrily. “My offer still stands. Riju, I personally will escort you through Hyrule if ever you wish to explore culture outside of the desert.”

  
  


By evening the town was bustling with the unfamiliar sound of male voices stumbling through Gerudo phrases, preening and trying to impress the vai, which they tolerated to varying degrees of condescending affection. She considered watching the whole debauch from her balcony and skipping it altogether when Gan knocked on her door.

“I’m sorry I pushed too hard this afternoon. I care very much about Riju and she would be wise not to trust Hylian men.” 

“Ass.” she said, nose still in her book.

"You know I'm right." Gan crawled up between her legs and bumped the book out of her hands with his head. She huffed as he nuzzled against her neck, taking care to keep his weight off of her. She rather liked the comfort of his hard body on hers but just now she was still annoyed enough to ignore his advances.

“You can’t stay up here all night, the festival is about to begin.”

“Maybe I will skip it.”

“Link isn’t going to skip it.”

“Then she can go with you.”

“I think she has other plans, and I’m not about to interfere with those.” Gan pulled her against him as he shifted to lay beside her. 

“Save your strength, I hear you’ll need it.”

He chuckled and shook his head. 

“Each vai may choose a voe partner-or several, as you heard earlier- or she may wish to share her partner, or indulge in the more subtle art of vai lovemaking. She may even choose herself or, in the case of Buliara, observe without participation or even opt out completely. The point is that voe are only part of the equation if she chooses, and otherwise he is only a bystander.”

“And what happens if a voe declines?”

“Then he would be foolish.” Gan shrugged. “I think most of the voe here have heard stories about the last night of the winter solstice, and Kara Kara is overrun with men still hoping to be chosen.”

“But you wouldn’t decline?”

“I would, and I have,” he ran a hand up her spine. “I have thanked a dozen vai, but have told them I have already been spoken for.”

“By whom?” she said quietly, searching his face.

“You, if I’m lucky.”

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will have to eat my words and sell myself to the highest bidder." Surely he was making fun of her now.

And she wasn’t going to lie; she liked the idea of women being the one in charge of the relationship. It was quite sexy and empowering when Gan let her take what she wanted, and even more alluring when he wanted her to.

She unconsciously licked her lips. “What do I have to do?”

“Ask me out,” he smiled.

“Will...you go out with me?” she said awkwardly. 

“I’d love to,” he kissed her until she pushed him away. 

“Are there a lot of Hylians coming?”

“Probably all of them,” he laughed at his own joke. “But I haven’t counted. Definitely a few have crossed the sands to take part in the festivities.”

"So the vai don't actually carry them?"

"Oh no, they do."

"Uhm," Zelda was mortified. How the hell did he think she could carry him???

He gave a deep laugh. "The vai must carry the voe through the city gates. The spirit of the law is not broken, even for the festival."

Zelda's eyes lit up with understanding. _Voe are forbidden from_ walking _within the walls of Gerudo Town._ She couldn't help but smirk.

But this did not alleviate her fears of outsiders spying on her private affairs. “Then I will need to get dressed.” She said reluctantly. “I can’t have them sending back rumors now can I?” 

“Most of them will be too cowed to admit to this dalliance. Why else would so few come?” 

“You may be right, but still. I’d feel better just to be seen as a quiet observer.”

“Not _too_ quiet, I hope.”

  
  


Dinner was a raucous affair. Riju was predicatably nowhere to be found and so Zelda was forced to make conversation with Link and Ganondorf. It wasn't long before Link was spirited away, clearly very pleased with the vai who had pulled her into their group, feeding each other from fingertips and mouths suggestively. They weren't losing any time, were they?

Zelda drank and ate more heavily than usual but the festivities seemed to call for nothing less. 

Gan made a comment about her cold demeanor and she tried to relax, but the few pale faces spotted throughout the crowd made her more uncomfortable than she would admit. 

She was asked to dance by the priestesses and so she did, her white gown cumbersome and unwieldy after spending days in the free and flowy garments of the desert. She missed her Gerudo pants and wished she could dance and touch more freely but her eyes scanned the crowd too often for true enjoyment. She didn’t make more than two songs before she tossed herself down beside Ganon, sweaty and panting. 

Her timing was perfect. She noticed that the vai began pairing off and that some were already beginning. She scanned the crowd for Link, who was already suckling at the breasts of two much better endowed vai. 

“Tell me, Chantress, why you call the queen _Silent Princess_.” Gan called, drawing the priestess over.

“My King, forgive me but a priestess cannot share such knowledge outside of the temple. But if you were to join us the answer would become clear.” 

Zelda blushed and took a drink from her cup.

He watched her as he continued his conversation. “Is it true that the priestesses enjoy each other’s company in groups of seven?” She choked on her drink. 

Summerwing laughed. “Why the sudden interest, my precious King? Are you looking for absolution?” 

“Perhaps I’m simply looking for another way to be graced by the light of the goddess.” He had locked eyes with Zelda and she felt a heady sensation. From the drink, the dance, or the atmosphere it was hard to say. 

“Aren’t we all.” Summerwing said with a wink. She leaned forward conspiratorially. “Perhaps, Silent Princess, we can indulge him in a little taste, if we are discreet?” 

Zelda spit her wine out like a common drunk. “What?” 

Summerwing ran her hands over the table and chose her words carefully. “Your dress is long and the table is high. I do not generally take male lovers but I will gladly assist you if you would but let a humble servant taste of heaven once more.” She bit her tongue between her teeth and took her drink from her, draining the glass, tipping it toward her. “I’ll get you a refill.”

Gan was looking at her amused. “Will you be partaking in festivities then?”

“Of course not.” Zelda snorted, standing up with the intention to leave. Gan pulled her across his lap gently but firmly. She struggled for a moment but the braziers around them went out, leaving them in relative shadow. 

“Just watch, if you still want to go by the time she returns you can take her to your room.” Zelda’s heart was beating fast, and she could feel the hint of his awakening arousal against her hip. 

Many of the revelers were already fucking, and the pale faces were preocccupied between thighs or looking up at the stars in ecstacy as they were fucked or sucked, and at least in one case, both. She couldn’t stop herself from scanning again for Link, who wasn’t more than twenty yards away, three women bent over a table as she took her turns fucking each of them in turn. She was still fully dressed and her veil perhaps hid her identity from any gawking Hylian, but she wasn’t sure if Link cared or not. 

He was caressing her thigh and she didn’t even realize she was clutching her dress for dear life. She would be lying if she said she didn’t _want_ to play. She willed her hands to free the fabric and leaned back against him. He nuzzled against her neck, laying kisses on her overheated skin. His nose felt cold in the chill of the night but her body was otherwise oblivious. 

“I can pull up your skirts and fuck you right here and no one would notice,” he rumbled into her ear. “They’re busy with their own pleasures.”

“I thought I was in charge?” she retorted, not at all minding his wandering hands or how he pulled the back of her skirt up and draped it around their hips. 

“I am merely suggesting,” he feigned innocence. She could better feel him now and let out a shaky breath. 

Summerwing returned with her drink. “Sorry to keep you waiting, it’s a little wild out there.” she gestured with her head to the orgy picking up speed behind her. Cries could be heard over the music. “Did you start without me?” she pouted, setting the drink in front of Zelda before disappearing under the table. 

“Oh no,” Zelda squeaked as hands spread her legs apart.

“Just a little taste for the festival, please?” the vai poked her head up between her legs, around the long layers of skirt. “If you want me to stop just grab my left shoulder, yes?” Zelda bit her lip and nodded, letting the woman pull her panties off and push her legs apart. 

Gan took the gift from Summerwing and kissed them, taking a deep breath. “Wet already,” he pocketed the undergarment and Zelda jumped, feeling her lips being spread open and a finger lightly tracing her folds. 

“Will you tell me what she’s doing?” Gan asked, his breath hot against her ear. 

“She-e-ee’s touching me.” Zelda stuttered, the pleasure overriding her self consciousness. She still scanned the scene in front of her for witnesses, but found none. 

“How?” his grip tightened around her thigh, a tell-tale sign of his own increasing excitement. 

“She’s, ah, using her fingers,” she buried her face in his arm. 

“Now, Princess, you can do better than that. Is she touching your clit? Your cunt? Two fingers? Is it good, how slick are you?” He nibbled at the point of her ear. “I want you to tell me how it _feels_.”

She whimpered and tried to sit still. “She’s using two fingers to slide my clit between- _oh, fuck_.” Lips replaced fingers and she bit into Gan’s bicep to school her cry. “Oh, Gan, her mouth. It’s _so good_.”

“What about her mouth?”

Zelda whined and lifted her face to his. “She’s kissing-oh, no, uhngggghhh,” she tried again. “Her tongue- she’s _sucking_!-” She couldn’t focus on what she was saying while it was happening. 

“I want to be inside you,” he whispered. 

“I can’t” it was too risky. Oh, but to be filled while that mouth worked her...she was losing her resolve for _just a little taste_. 

“Please,” he begged, a needy groan and rut against her hip making his current difficulties evident. “I need to fill you.”

Summerwing was quite talented, but she could tell that it wouldn’t be enough. Her tongue would fall off before she would succumb. She ached to have him inside her, could imagine it too keenly. She whined and shook her head. 

“Motion," he whispered, “I can feel you moving.” he said it as if it were a revelation. He was right she was riding an unseen mouth etching benedictions against her needy flesh. She could feel his bulge underneath her, her ass rolling over him while trying to follow that mouth. 

And it still was not enough. 

“Goddess, I’ve wanted you all day, get up on this,” he pressed against her more insistently and she completely lost touch with the tongue slowly teasing her. 

“I’ll do anything you want.” he breathed. He drew something on the table with his finger, glitters of faint light trailing after it to reveal a sigil before fading away. “A shadow sigil to keep prying eyes from seeing too much.”

She looked around one more time as her resolve unraveled like frayed rope. She bit her lip and reached down to touch what must have been the priestesses’ shoulder, giving it a squeeze. She jerked as the mouth gave one last suck before emerging from underneath her in query. 

She slung one leg over Gan’s hip and leaned forward, allowing Gan to free himself from the confines of his sirwal just enough to push the head into her sodden cunt. She let out a breathy sigh and leaned back against him. 

“Ohh, yes, Goddess. You can have me any way-” before he could finish the thought she sank further onto him and he moaned in her ear, keeping her lifted, his arms trembling with the strain. Her eyes closed as she flew away on a cloud of pure bliss. 

Summerwing watched them connect with a glint in her eye. “Oh, this looks delicious.” with that she disappeared again. Gan let out a moan and Zelda could feel the woman guide him into her further.

“Yesss” he groaned, and then Zelda joined his chorus as that expert tongue laved up his cock to where he currently split her open, not quite relaxed enough to take him fully, but opening slowly as her clit was lapped and kissed. 

“Can you feel the way she fondles my sac? Tightens her grip around me to keep me from slipping too quickly?” he nipped at her ear. 

Her legs trembled and she sunk down another inch, then two. He held her by the thighs as he tilted his hips back, then forward, forcing himself in another beautiful inch, delicate fingers spreading her folds and slickness. She occasionally felt knuckles brush across her perineum as Summerwing pumped Ganon’s length. 

“I can feel her lips and tongue tease me as she pleasures you.” His voice was deep and rough. 

She wondered if he was somehow larger than usual, but the thought was wrenched clear away, as were all other matters that were not concerned with those light butterfly kisses across the tip of her clit, or the way Gan filled her with minuscule pulses and thrusts.

Her hips began to move on their own and she felt Gan curl over her shoulder with the effort of staying stationary. “Oh fuck I can’t hold back,” he finally snapped and bucked up into her, drawing out a cry that she barely caught with her hand. 

“It’s so tight,” he grunted. "So good."

“Oh, Gan, _yes_.” she hissed, as he stretched her and pressed his length deep into her as far as it would go again and again, rocking her forward with his momentum. She clutched the table, arms outstretched and turned upwards as her back arched, hips moving away from the quick flurry of wet motion against her clit. 

He let out a low growl as her body fluttered and tightened around him, her vaginal orgasm carried her through an explosive fullbody climax that wrenched a sound from her before Gan managed to clasp his hand around her mouth. She bit into it as she whimpered and heaved. 

“Hnnghhh” he repeated over and over until he too went still, coming into her so hard she could feel it. 

She felt the tapping on the outside of her leg before the fog cleared her mind and she realized her legs had clamped shut around her enthusiastic friend’s head. She meeped an apology and relaxed her death grip. She squealed and tried to climb off of Gan, who held her fast and shusshed her.

“Shhh, mawet, let her clean you up. Yes, see, like that?” He stroked his hands over her body and readjusted her skirt at the hip- just in case. She ha’d with every stroke of tongue, being too sensitive to enjoy it, but nonetheless fascinated by her friend’s service.

She felt hands push at her bottom and she started to slide up off of his sated staff. “Wait, slow, let her guide you.” Zelda flushed furiously as she realized that Summerwing was consuming every lost drop of their mingled cum. When the head finally slipped from her, the woman drank from her directly and Zelda felt her lust rekindled if only for a moment, moaning at the sensation of the silky fluid being lapped from her as if she hadn’t just fucked while overlooking a hundred others doing the same. 

Summerwing popped a hand out and Gan handed her the panties, and those too were put back, though a soft kiss was left on her mound before being pulled back into their modest position. Zelda slid back into a more modest sit and Gan tucked himself back in. 

“The taste of voe is much improved when steeped in the honey of a goddess.” Summerwing sang, licking the corners of her mouth and wiping her chin. “Now if you’ll excuse me, my own needs deserve attention.”

“Spread yourself open on the table and I would be happy to relieve your tension.” Gan told her, handing Zelda her all but forgotten drink. She drank it too quickly and realized too late it wasn’t refilled with wine but rather noble pursuit. If she was tipsy now she was about to be drunk.

“My King, do forgive me, but your Queen is, ah, preoccupied. I would rather seek my release with another like minded vai.” She kissed his hand, kissed her on the lips (salty, fermented, sweet like molasses, not honey) and then wove herself into the crowd. 

Zelda couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. Gan was staring at her with his own self satisfied smirk. “What?” she said. 

“I can ask you the same question,” he responded. “Drink up before the ice melts.” He chuckled at her and kissed the top of her head. “ _Silent_ Princess.”


	36. The Longest Night

Zelda had two more drinks, which was two more than strictly necessary, but her mouth was dry and her body flooded with heat, despite having had an excellent ride earlier. After that, many vai attempted to get into Zelda’s good graces, no doubt seeking permission to touch the king. Some only hinted, while others promised to make her scream if only she would share his cock with them. Some even offered to let her watch to her amusement.

She kind of loved this game. He was _hers_ tonight, and she could dole him out or keep him all to herself or make _him_ watch if she wanted. 

She turned them all away and petted him, stroking his chest and pulling his face down to her neck and feeling his returning erection as they watched and smelled sex all around them. He whispered dirty things he could do to her, pointed out activities that were especially sexy, and mentioned more than once that he'd be more than happy to bed her and any vai she found particularly pleasing or eyed for too long. 

She probably should have been a lot more cautious but fuck it, she had spent the last hundred and twenty odd years being the perfect maiden. And she was intoxicated in more ways than one.

“Are you going to keep me all to yourself this evening but deny me the pleasures of sex?” he asked after another failed petition. 

“Does it surprise you that I’m picky?” she asked a little defensively. 

“Honestly I hadn’t really thought about it too much,” he took another sip from his drink. She did as well. 

“I’ve definitely had fewer lovers than you,” she hiccuped. 

“I don’t doubt that. You have all of those rules to follow, it must be difficult to find lovers trustworthy and discreet enough to keep your secrets.”

She flushed. It was true. The priestesses were an anomaly even to her. She’d never let herself get pulled into something like that before, but she had temporarily forgotten herself and swept up by their enthusiasm and sensuality. But here she was again, and she started to wonder if she had let her guard down too much. 

She couldn't seem to make herself care about it though. Perhaps the sigil he had drawn around their tryst contained something a little more than just shadows?

He touched her cheek, bringing her out of her thoughts. "What are you looking for?" 

"I'll know when I find it," she said evasively. He flexed his thighs beneath her and she squirmed in his lap, feeling the undeniable excitement all over her useless panties. A thought occured to her that was both exhilarating and disconcerting.

She steeled herself anyway. If Calamity had taught her anything it's to take the bull by the horns. “Which one is the one I found you with a few nights ago?”

He looked at her like it was a trick question, hesitating and opening his mouth to speak but stopping and starting multiple times, nothing actually issuing forth from his thoughts.

“No, I’m serious. I want to know if she’s beautiful.” It was a half-lie. The Gerudo were all quite beautiful. But she needed to _know_. 

Gan pointed her out in a group of women using some form of phalluses on each other. “She was one I turned down this evening,” he rumbled in her ear. "I am yours to command and use, but she may not be game," he started.

She liked the sound of that. The vai in question looked quite stunning, and she was a little bit curious about the instrument she was currently riding while another vai held it against her thigh. 

“Bring her to me.” Zelda drawled.

“Are you serious?” he asked cautiously. 

“We need to get a baby in her belly, and that phallus certainly won’t do it.”

Gan moved quickly, and Zelda watched as hands reached out to touch him as he moved through the crowd. Somehow he lost his shirt along the way, and she did not miss how Link reached for him and looked in her direction before tugging his sirwal down to kiss his thick cock. Even when he was mostly flaccid it was impressive even from a distance. She wondered if Link could see her in the dark watching her, if she had unknotted the sirwal purposefully, drawing it down and away for her own benefit. 

They traded a few words before Gan helped Link lie back down as one vai climbed onto her while another straddled her face. He then strode to the woman in question, taking hold of the device from a woman who abandoned it to touch his instead. He gestured toward her in the dark and shook his head, the woman and the others fell away as if he was somehow cursed. _Or mine_ she thought with a swell of pride and power. He turned back to the woman in question and held out his hand to her. Still holding the phallus between her legs, he picked her up and carried her, legs wrapped around his hips, which apparently did a great job of keeping the thing hilted.

He sat her on the edge of the table and she let out a sigh. Zelda did not miss the shiny spot that she left on his abdomen as she turned to Zelda and closed her legs. “Your Majesty, The King tells me you wish to see me?”

“Yeah, I’m curious about this phallus, may I see?” Zelda asked boldly. The woman bit her lip and looked at Gan, who stood back, almost entirely naked, and watched them. She scooted to face Zelda, spreading her legs wide. Her cunt pulsed as did the device currently plugging her hole. It looked purple but it was too dark in the shadows to know for sure. 

“Can I touch it?” Zelda asked and the vai nodded. She ran a finger over the base. Sticky, wet, somewhat pliant. Not at all what she was expecting. The woman let out a whimper as it began to slip out on its own. Zelda grasped the hilt and pushed it in, eliciting a groan from the woman, watching in awe as it pushed out whenever she let it go. She pulled it out to look at it, glistening with viscous fluids. She hummed and put it in her mouth. It was decidedly not a phallus, but she could see how it would be just as pleasurable in its own right. 

Gan had started to stroke himself on the outside of his underwear. “He likes it too I see.” Zelda said, returning it back inside its owner, who let out a quiet yes. “You taste good," she said, letting her fingers explore her vulva, pressing and rolling her clit under her fingertips. The vai- whom Zelda realized she didn't even know her name- gyrated her hips to reach more, and Gan moved forward as if to remind her of his presence. 

She moved his hand to touch her breast and the vai gasped and leaned against him. She felt out of control and dizzy on lust. She patted the spread vulva with the palm of her hand. Her lips were small and her pink flesh long and elegant. Zelda wouldn’t need to spread her to taste her nectar at all, and she was meticulously groomed. 

Bold. Liquid courage.

She licked her dry lips and took a deep breath. Her vision blurred but she most certainly noticed that Ganondorf's cock was straining against the small covering at his groin. His thick cock was outlined perfectly and threatened to peek out from the leg. He readjusted himself but to no avail. She giggled and ran a fingertip over the head, noting the slight wet spot that was beginning to spread. She watched him knead her sun kissed golden breast, thumbing her nipple and whisper something into her ear that she couldn't hear, but she could probably guess what he was saying. Zelda continued the gentle motions of her fingers, focusing on the spot that made her hips jut forward, calling out something in Gerudo she didn't recognize.

Her back arched and then she came with a sharp exhale, saying his name. _His._

Well. That was disappointing, she thought as she pulled the...toy...for lack of a better word...from her, and wiped it and her hand on the beautiful woman's thigh. 

She felt the ache growing in her own body and crossed her legs tightly. Instead of helping it made it worse. "Where can I get one a dees?" she asked blearily. The girl laughed and pulled Gan down to her to kiss him full on the mouth. 

“Wouldjoo come to bed with me?” She asked aloud to both of them. She wasn’t sure who she was supposed to ask, so both seemed right. She was feeling a little lightheaded so best to start before long.

They both nodded. “Great, then that’s settled.” she went to stand and fell backward. Gan caught her and stood her up but the world kept spinning. 

“You’re much more drunk than I thought, Z.” he said, steadying her. She was thinking the same thing.

“No’m fine. Just a lil dizzy.” She lied. Then she emptied her guts onto the sands, hoping miserably that she had missed Gan. 

“Thass not shexy.” she said as she passed out in his arms.

When she woke up she was in her bed, mouth dry, stomach empty, and her dress removed. She was still in her slip but her bra had also been removed. She stumbled into the hallway to the bathroom where she had the longest pee of her life. Then she padded to her room, listening as the sounds of sex filled the air. 

Then she remembered where she had been and just what she had done _in public_. Sigils aside, she had been incredibly reckless. Hopefully everyone else would be too drunk to remember. Where did she leave Gan?

Oh, no. He must have returned her to her rooms, she thought, chagrined at the memory of vomiting at his feet. She had drank way too much, and he was right to deposit her back to her room. She felt like there was a large part of the night she couldn’t remember. What time was it?

She clicked the Sheikah slate on and winced as the bright blue green light lit up her face. 1:43 AM. Really?! She felt like she had slept for ages. When did she come to bed? She closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning.

Everything was blurry, especially he details of what exactly she had done and with whom. She sat up unsteadily. Someone had left her a glass of water, some toasted unleavened bread and a bottle of some sort of fizzy elixir that helped to settle her stomach. 

She sat in the dark and listened to the party dying down outside. People were still laughing and drinking and singing, but the music had since stopped. She tried to go back to sleep but the dark reminded her of days she had rather left behind her. Sometimes she just couldn’t fight the past, and the amber glow of torches through her balcony reminded her of a prison once surrounded by malice. The sounds morphed from jovial to monsters in the night and she covered her ears and whimpered.

She shivered and wrapped the blanket around her tighter. She was still cold. She scrubbed her face and headed to the King’s suite. She remembered to knock, but there was no answer. She laid her ear at the door to be sure and welcomed the cool hard surface against her face, so she pressed her forehead against it. The sound of Buliara urging someone up the stairs on heavy unsteady footsteps echoed in the hall, so she stepped into the room. 

“H'lo?” she said meekly. Silence. She tiptoed to the bed but it looked suspiciously empty. _And untouched_ , she thought, pulling the blankets back. She crawled into the center of the bed and pulled the blankets around her like hummus and vegetables wrapped inside a pita. She felt about as good as ground up legumes, anyway. 

She pulled Gan’s pillow to her chest and hugged it, trying to breathe evenly. Of course he wasn’t here, he would be enjoying the vai with the luscious lips both in her face and between her legs, she thought wryly.

"Fuck," she said to herself as she remembered that additional tidbit of the night. How could she be so fucking dumb? Did she really invite a complete stranger to bed with her and Gan, _after_ finger fucking her on a table in the dark? 

_Not quite finger fucking though, was it?_ A part of her brain mused.

She swore again. There were Hylians there. Even if the sigil was impenetrable, there was no excuse for her loose behavior. It was one thing to play these kinds of games with Link and Ganondorf behind closed doors, but seriously, what had gotten into her? 

She had thrown all caution to the wind because she was incapable of controlling herself. Again. Like always. 

She had spent so much time pushing them both away this week just to unravel after a few drinks.

And Link- Link somehow always knew when she needed her but where was she now? Was she sick of her shit, too?

So here she was again, alone, the way it had always been. For a little while there, she thought that she had almost beat the darkness. Almost. 

What kind of vessel of Hylia is afraid of the dark, anyway? 

She shrank in on herself. She was so foolish, thinking that maybe she had actually found happiness. Or at least, a way to be happy, and maybe even loved. Link _had_ to love her, it was the fucking prophecy. But Gan- No. If he was actually the embodiment of darkness, why couldn't she fight that attraction? 

_You idiot, you fought the devil already and he's not it. Surely you'd know if he was._

_But what if he is?_

_What if_ I _am?_

Her thoughts didn't make sense. She wished she hadn’t drank so much. She hid behind her cold exterior too often and now she hurt because she had pushed everyone away.

If only she didn’t need to be so defensive. She could count on one hand her true friends, and maybe a thumb if Ganondorf were to be considered, but he wasn't her true friend, she reminded herself. He was after her crown and a good fuck. Well, at least she had that going for her. _He probably can't even stand you_. 

She could hardly like herself half the time. And she always came to everything so late and missed so many opportunities. She'd be better off dead. If only she hadn’t awakened the powers of the goddess at the last possible second and wasted a hundred years and so many lives-

She sobbed into the pillow until her sobs turned to wails. Her chest felt like it was being stabbed with a million tiny thorns. Maybe she should just resign, her court didn’t trust her anyway and she wasn’t strong enough to lead her people, what was left of them. If he wanted it let him take it, he couldn’t do any worse than the hundred years of damage she had already inflicted on it, everyone gone-

The pillow was wrenched from her grip and she was pulled against a warm body, rocking her back and forth like a child, telling her to breathe. She breathed in the shard of glass that was once her heart. She couldn't see him even though he held her face in his hands. She struggled to fill the hand he held to her chest with breath like he urged, each inhale a little less painful, each exhale an expel of the darkness. She buried her face in her hands as he held her, asking her to work mathematical equations with him until she was breathing on her own.

Shaking, breathless, snively, but okay. Back in her own body, the pain in her chest began to lift. She pressed up against Gan’s chest as he stroked her hair and breathed deeply with her, letting her tears soak the red looped sash he wore until she was silent.

She sighed as relief washed over her. For the first time in what felt like forever, she felt _safe_.

He had stumbled into the palace to check on Zelda sometime after midnight and found her gone from her room, which sent him on a wild cucco chase through Gerudo Town. Link was nuzzled in bed with a countless number of vai, and groggily shook her head that she hadn’t seen Zelda for hours. Gan played it off as a game so as not to alarm her before setting back out. Nothing sobers you up faster than realizing your intended is missing.

He burst into the temple and the vai shrieked of desecration, horrors, voe were not permitted. He ignored them all as they scrambled out of his furious way, praying to the seven to save them and forgive him for trespassing. Chantress swore she wasn’t in the temple, and made an oath that she would bring her immediately if only he would leave. He studied her for a moment before deciding she was telling the truth. 

Reluctantly, he opened an astral projection to connect to her spirit. It wasn’t the kind of connection one would take lightly, and only two souls who wanted to be connected could ever actually find each other this way. He had been surprised to find her so quickly and effortlessly, and even more surprised to find her in the pit of despair.

He had chased off the demons encroaching on her vulnerable state with a war cry through the plane and cursed himself for not realizing how drunk she really was. He hoped they hadn’t been feeding on her for long enough to cause permanent damage.

He followed the dimming light of her soul through the market and the palace, ignoring calls to him and stepping over passed out piles of naked bodies.

He took the stairs four at a time and flung the door to his room open before severing the connection. He was flabbergasted that she would be there of all places. Perhaps she thought Link would return there.

Fuck that, he was there now and she clearly couldn’t be left alone. He scooped her up and stroked her hair, murmuring to her and breathing deeply, grounding her fear and panic without so much as scanning its source. He felt the darkness leave her chest through his hands and dissipate, and breathed gentleness and love back into her, disregarding the implications of such an action, heedless of if she’d even notice. 

It wasn’t about him. He wanted to protect her. He let that settle over them until she quieted and there was no more true darkness to take from her. It was draining work, but he didn’t mind. He left her with her sorrow and pain, those were not his to take, but at least she had let her guard down enough to let him in.

She wiped her face on the back of her hand. “You okay?” he asked softly. She nodded against him. 

“Do you need anything?”

“Stay with me?” her voice was shaky and small.

His chest pulled incredibly tight, reminding him of a similar plea made in his deep past. The shadow of protective possessiveness overwhelmed him and stuck in his throat. He gave her a squeeze and took a deep breath, forcing words out. “Let’s get some sleep.” He slid under the covers next to her and tucked her under his chin, willing himself to relax.

He felt her hands snake down his chest and slip beneath his waistband. He pulled her hand back out and placed it against his hip, where she traced the pattern of his muscle, attempting to entice him with small kisses and moans.

“Z, no.” he rumbled, stern and unamused.

“Why not?”

“You’re still drunk.” 

She sniffed. “Am not.”

“You can’t bury emotions in sex.” Harsh, cold, true.

“You do it.” 

He let out a sigh. “No. I don’t believe in using sex to coerce emotions.” Partial truth. 

“Is that why you called me mawet?” she said bitterly. 

Shit. That word was slipping from his mouth easier than he'd like to admit. 

"No." Partial lie.

"What are we doing, Gan?" she asked. A loaded question, and one he didn't have an answer to at the moment.

“Ask me in the morning," he brushed his nose into her messy hair.

“You think I’ll forget,” she accused. He didn’t respond, just pulled her closer.

“Hey Gan?” she said just as he drifted off.

“Hmmm?”

“If I wasn’t Zelda, would you still want me?”

He blinked in the dark, considered feeling for more demons in her heart. He shook it off and answered honestly. “I want you _despite_ you being Zelda.”

She snort giggled. “What kind of answer is that?”

“An honest one.” he said quietly. It was the only vulnerable honesty he had offered all evening. “Go to sleep.”

Link stumbled into bed sometime later, bitching about how Gan didn’t tell her that Zelda needed them.

_Us. Like we’re a unit or something._

Gan opened his arms to let her into their circle and she wrapped her arms around Zelda and pulled his fingers in between her own.

"Thank you," Link said.

"For what?" Gan asked.

"Taking good care of our mawet." Link said with a smile and closed her eyes.

Gan scoffed. “You fucking Hylians need to learn some healthy coping mechanisms.”


	37. Winter

She left the hall practically walking on air. “I feel so tall,” she mused. Her stomach rumbled. Right, she had skipped breakfast in favor of...other activities. It still didn’t get her out of the meditative movements class Gan insisted she and Link attend. She had argued against it until he placated her with his own presence, and then she was out of ways to get out of it. 

To his credit, this was the second day and she was really enjoying the many poses of the gods and the quiet reflection. 

“Do you think Hyrule might enjoy something like this?” she asked no one in particular. Neither Link nor Gan answered, since they both knew she was more likely to answer herself as she worked it out aloud. “Inviting a teacher of these gentle arts into Castle Town would bring diversity and inclusiveness, and I would love to continue once or twice a week. It’s so relaxing and I feel so…” she couldn’t think of the word and gestured around her.

“Lithe?” Gan ventured helpfully, smiling down on her. 

“Hmmm, lithe is a good descriptor, yes.”

“I don’t understand how doing nothing is mindful or relaxing.” Link huffed.

Gan rolled his eyes at her. “This coming from the gal who lives for _lazy days_ ,” he poked her in the ribs.

“Lazy days are for naps and sex and food.” Link said with relish. “But sitting for an hour and breathing? I must have fallen asleep a dozen times. And what do you do when your brain thinks about things?”

“You go back to focusing on breathing and _being_.” Gan said patiently.

“Well, we’ve found the one thing you’re not good at.” Zelda teased.

Gan chuckled. “No one is _good_ at meditating. That’s why it’s called a _practice_.”

“Well, I rather enjoy it. It’s nice to let my brain shut down for a little while and just think about nothing but the breeze and the things going on around me.”

Gan considered that high praise, even if she had avoided any sort of public affection since the last night of the festival. None of them had mentioned anything that happened that evening and he was grateful for that.

Still. He couldn’t stop thinking about what she said. _Would you still want me if I weren’t Zelda_? He had been so surprised by her admission of vulnerability. Truth was always more apparent whence drink was involved and he couldn’t help but feel like he had somehow intruded on something he wasn’t meant to see. He wondered if that was why she had been so distant. 

He realized he had no way to broach the subject without also opening her wounds, which he wasn’t willing to do. He ached, knowing that deep down she questioned her worth, her place. Did she really care how he felt, or had the demons maybe eaten away more of her light than he thought?

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Zelda asked over lunch.

He stared at her for a moment more before realizing she expected an answer. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have been graced with your presence, and how sad I am that you will be returning soon.” The truth, of sorts. Link was wearing off on him. 

She gave him a strange unreadable look. He leaned forward, tracing a line from her clavicle to the deep crevice between her breasts, gently tugging the bralette of her Gerudo outfit to eye her cleavage like a taunt, licking his eye tooth with a salacious grin. She gasped and smacked his hand away. 

“Honestly, Gan.” she scolded, readjusting her top. 

“I’m going to miss having this view. I really hope you take back some Gerudo sensibilities. Hyrule could loosen up a bit.” He laughed.

“Gerudo don’t _have_ sensibilities.” she retorted, face flushed. 

“Exactly my point.”

Link quietly watched them banter, but something about her eyes concerned Gan, but he’d have to worry about it later. They had work to do with the scholars. 

Zelda poured over the blueprints, dissecting them, asking questions, poking holes in theories. They worked and reworked them until there was a chill in the air with the approach of nightfall. 

“It’s not going to work, do you think we don’t have the best scientists in Hyrule working on this?” she leaned over the table glowering. 

“What they _don’t_ have is someone who has hacked the system.” Gan shot back, pointing to himself. The vai looked at each other uneasily. 

“And no sustainable way to recreate the ancient magic that _runs_ them.” 

“You’re referring to _atomic power_ , and that’s correct. Unless I’m mistaken, that’s how we almost ended the world ten thousand years ago. Why the fuck would you want to _recreate_ that?” He was losing his temper. 

“Exactly,” she said smugly. “So you agree it _cannot_ be done.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Breathing in 1, 2, 3, 4, and out 2, 3, 4. “Do you know what Hyrule’s _scientists_ lack that Gerudo does not?”

He had caught her curiosity, which was enough to settle her nerves momentarily. “Aside from _you,_ oh great one?” Gods she could be childish. 

“ _You_.” he towered over her. 

She looked surprised, then dubious. “What are you saying?”

“You know, as brilliant as you are you can be really fucking stupid sometimes.” He turned to the shuffling vai, restless in their discomfort as Zelda raged at him. “You may leave. Thank you for your help today.”

They didn’t need to be told twice and left immediately. Zelda did not wait for the last to leave before she continued her barrage. “Do not talk over me, _not_ you.” She spat angrily. 

He immediately shut his mouth and gestured for her to go on. The apology died on his lips. She didn’t want an apology, she wanted him to listen. 

She glared at him in silence, daring him to speak. He sat down and tented his fingers, waiting her out, counting slowly again.

“We just need more time.” she deflated.

He took four deep breaths, waiting to be sure she was done before responding. 

“We don’t. We need _you,_ ” he said pointedly, hoping she’d get it through her head this time.

“What?” she seemed genuinely baffled. 

He scoffed. “Fucking Hylians don’t listen to women. If they weren’t so convinced that you were just a pretty face they would know you’ve had half of this figured out already,” he leaned back and rubbed his eyes. 

“I don’t have it figured out.”

“I’m sorry I spoke over you earlier, I know better than that. You just look so alive when you are solving a challenge that it’s hard not to get swept up by your enthusiasm.” 

She smiled haughtily. “Apology accepted.”

“What is your theory?”

“I told you I don’t have one.”

“Bullshit.” he flicked a bug off of the blueprints in front of him, then gestured to the seat beside him. 

She sat down and pulled her knees up under her to give herself more height, her arm brushing his. “They are right that we can repurpose parts from the guardians, and I think it might make sense to create a salvage team in Fort Hateno. We can fund the building of a working foundry that can melt materials down to create new slates and gut the guardians for circuitry.” 

“I like it, reusing the skeletons of a long lost technology that once laid ruin to Hyrule in order to rebuild it.”

She slumped against him. “It’s a good start but only if we can recreate the...atomic power supply.” Gan opened his mouth to protest but she went on, “Or a suitable, stable replacement.” she amended.

He smiled down at her. “You’re so sexy when you’re smart.”

The corner of her lip upturned. “When is that?”

“All the time.”

"You called me stupid" she said bitterly, not willing to give up the fight just yet. 

"And even sexier when you're _defiant_." He could apologize again, or he could just assuage her with verbal tokens of his affection. Her smile said it was working.

She laughed. “Shut up.” she leaned against him comfortably, her cold exterior falling away in the empty room. 

“I’m serious,” he tested the waters, touching the small of her back and rubbing small circles. 

She gave a happy hum and nuzzled against his arm. “Shameless flatterer.” 

“I promise you that I am completely sincere.” he leaned down to let his lips trail over her ear. 

She bit her lip and ran her hand up the inside of his thigh. She hazarded a look up, smiling mischievously. He quirked an eyebrow. 

“You think I won’t?” 

“I’m hoping you do.”

She glanced down at his lap before letting her hand trail up further, and further and- “Oh!”

“Hnnngh,” his smile turned salacious as she pressed her palm against his groin. 

“Already hard,” she murmured, cupping her hand around him. 

“You didn’t believe me.” He caught a moan in his throat and she smirked like she had an idea. 

She scooted perpendicular to him until her knee pressed into his outer thigh. She loosened his belt and slipped her hand beneath it, her fingers lightly brushing over him. 

“Ahhn,” the hand across her back tightened and his eyes slid shut. 

“You’re throbbing. For me…?” she circled the head and gently rolled her hands around it. 

“Yeah.” he was losing his mind.

She slid down and fondled his balls. “You like this?”

“Ah, fuck, yeah.” his hips canted but he was too constrained, her strokes too limited.

She pulled her hand out of his pants and pressed them up his chest, exploring any bared flesh with splayed fingertips. She brought her hands up his collarbone and over his shoulders to pull him down by the back of his neck and he kissed her hungry mouth. She licked his bottom lip and kissed his top, sucking on it gently as he supported her bottom, drawing her up so she could reach him better. 

She ran her nails deliciously through his beard and kissed down his jaw and neck, allowing her hands to catch and explore every muscle in his arm and then up his back, tickling until he let out a breathy laugh in her ear. 

“Mmmmsorry I got distracted.” she hummed, her eyes and hands all over him in the most erotic and possessive way. 

“Don’t let me stop you,” he said quietly, breath catching in his throat as she dipped her fingers below his waistband again, tracing the edge against his overheated skin. She made micro-movements on his knee as she looked up at him in inquiry, using both hands to grope him through the cloth.

“This outline is impressive,” her hands traced him as if to demonstrate, touching but not, teasing and daring him to either stop her or goad her on.

He was all in for the latter. He tugged the knot out of his belt with one hand and pushed his pants down, freeing himself with a sigh. 

“I love the way you sound,” her voice lilted. She straddled his thigh and rubbed herself as she touched him, tighter, longer strokes. “Knowing I can make you sound like this.” She grasped the base with one fist and placed the other on top and twisted as she moved them together. 

“You're so big I can’t even hold all of you in my hands.” she interlaced her fingers around him to encircle his girth and hummed again in approval. She reached a fingertip up to catch the shiny droplet and he watched helplessly as she licked it from her finger with an airy sigh before returning the hand to his shaft.

His cock was overwriting anything his brain wanted to say. “Like that,” and “yes” was all he could manage in between gasps and moans of pleasure. He throbbed harder in her grasp, his hips arching and his hands clutching the bench.

“I want your cum,” she moaned, speeding up as she ground her hips against his thigh, one hand cupping his scrotum, coaxing him into letting go as the other tugged and pulled his turgid sex in a perfectly tight silky rhythm. 

“Give me your cum,” she whispered.

“Z,” he managed as the tension seized and he elicited a long moan. She moaned with him, as he spilled into her hands with a shudder. 

When his bleary eyes focused she was licking the cum off her hands and wiggling on his thigh like she was proud of herself. He could feel the suggestion of her slickness by how easily she glided against him.

“You’re such a bad girl,” he said, kissing her heatedly as he adjusted his pants again. Her tongue was laced with the lingering taste and texture of his seed and he couldn’t help but groan again. Did all Hylians enjoy the taste of cum the way Link and Zelda seemed to?

“You’ll have to take care of me later,” she sang, slipping off of his lap and sashaying out the door. 

Oh, he planned on it, and with interest. 

Zelda was very demanding that evening but he didn’t mind. It was always a pleasure to have both Zelda and Link in his bed. Link finally lamented that she was heartbroken to be spending the last night with her two loves, and they both turned on her to shower her with kisses and sex. It was fun, sexy and wild in turns. None of them slept much, but none of them seemed to mind. He was going to miss it.

Both Gan and Zelda agreed they would make an effort for a date every couple of weeks or so. After all, how were they to make sure the work was happening on the slates if they weren’t meeting regularly? 

Link’s mood was contagious and they all seemed a little more quiet than usual. They hardly slept, instead opting to talk and canoodle and fuck as the mood struck. 

Gan saw them off first thing in the morning and spent the rest of his day in a sort of strange sulk. It was peculiar for things to be so quiet and uneventful. 

Life went back to business as usual. The festival spirit had left and all he was left alone with the cold dark days of winter. 

Zelda shivered as she looked out her window wrapping her cloak around her and rubbing the goose bumps from her arms. The sun shone through the haze of winter, making her bones ache with the cold. Things were moving too quickly and all of a sudden in ways she hadn’t been able to imagine or perceive. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was feeling but she could ruminate on it for the rest of winter. She closed her eyes and closed the door.


	38. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gan and Zelda work on updating tech, get distracted.  
> CW: *consensual* non-consent ahead.

Spring in Hyrule was ushered in like a lynel’s roar. The rain came down sideways and the storms were deadly. They were also great for harnessing more power for the Sheikah slate network. 

As unpleasant as the weather was, Ganondorf could not wipe the smile off of his face when he joined the counsel for their first science and communication restoration and Acquisition Project forum- or SCRAP, as Zelda lovingly called it. The first thing he noticed when he arrived was that the queen was wearing pants. The second was that Symin was _not_ on the panel. 

He was more than pleased to be appointed as the Director of Energy, and he reported how his team had created a conductive power current using the powerhouse stored in lightning and were currently recreating it as a reliable source of energy. The two scholars he had brought with him demonstrated with a simple orb of light. It was magic but of a harnessed source, willing to do the bidding of even non-magic users. 

“That’s insane,” Purah had exclaimed after the demonstration. “I like where this is going. But where is this protoype I’ve heard so much about?” 

“It’s incomplete,” Gan told her, waving the Gerudo scholars over. “Purah, this is Ilia and Una. They were pivotal in its construction and I’m sure they will be happy to get you up to speed.” 

Purah gave them an appraising look and smiled surreptitiously at him. He raised an eyebrow and she squinted her eyes and tilted her head innocently. “Thanks for the introduction, Hunky. Now, ladies, do I have a deal for you!” she said as she reached for both of them in what would have been a friendly gesture if she wasn’t so comically small and could only reach their thighs. 

“Now,” Gan said, lowering his head back toward Zelda who was looking at blueprints again, a smear of ink across her forearm. “Where were we?” 

He relished the individual attention she afforded him while in the makeshift lab. She was still in the process of having part of the conservatory converted for its use. He rubbed his hands together to warm them and followed Zelda’s gaze. 

They worked calculations again after a quick break for dinner and were left to an empty hall to peruse and experiment as they pleased. Gan was looking through and old book on Sheikah technology and snorting to himself. "What rubbish," he said under his breath.

“I think I figured it out!” Zelda exclaimed, bouncing excitedly, eyes alight. “The shrines act as a warp point, or an open current of energy, right? So if we can use the same theory we applied to- ellicity…?”

“Electricity?” he offered, setting his book down to pay better attention to another one of her cracked ideas. He loved it when she went on tangents, it was a delight to watch her work something out from start to finish out loud. 

“Yes, electricity, then we should be able to turn the shrine into a waypoint by rigging a system to turn it on to pick up the signal, or off to send it.”

Gan looked at her blankly. “Okay and?”

“So then anyone can send a signal to ask for transport, so long as there is a conductor on the other side opening the gate. We could eliminate the need for the Slates and make travel across Hyrule accessible to everyone.”

Ganondorf poked holes through her theory until he was satisfied that it just might work. 

“Once I’m finished with the two switchboards We’ll have Link take one to Lanayru on their next journey, and I’ll finish installing the one here in the castle.”

“There’s a shrine in the castle?” 

“Hmm? Oh, yes, near the docks.” she yawned distractedly. The castle was quiet in the late hours but it seemed to be when Zelda had her best ideas. “Won’t it be so much more convenient for you to travel directly here than needing Link to bring you a horse to the tower every time you visit?”

Gan blanked. “Z, I can’t travel to shrines.” 

“Oh, you can if I’m right about the electrical current, and I’m pretty sure I am.”

“I’m _cursed_ , Zelda.”

She rolled her eyes. “Please, there are no _curses_. I would know,” she said dismissively.

“Well I’m not about to be your guinea pig,” he crossed his arms and tried to keep his voice even. 

“Don’t raise your voice at me. Your magic is like an open source of electricity, right?”

“Something like that, yes.”

“Then it’s simple, isn’t it?” 

Gan did not follow.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know how to ground your own lightning magic?”

“Woman,” he warned, getting tired of her condescension. 

“Just answer the question.”

“I am _not_ your plaything,” he growled. It had been awhile since she had poked him so thoroughly. 

“No, you are the perfect candidate and you seem to be afraid of a little bit of electric shock, though it surely won’t come to-” 

“You are trying my patience. Find another whelp willing to throw themselves into the fire for you.” He rubbed his face and stood up. She snatched him by the wrist and he faltered. 

“It _will_ work,” she said, eyes angry. 

“Figure it out without demanding a human sacrifice,” he tugged his hand away but she grabbed him again, nails biting into his flesh this time. 

“Don’t dismiss me as some heartless wretch.” she stood up. 

“Then stop acting like one.”

She punched his arm and it smarted more than he would have expected. Oh, but it also pissed him off. 

He knocked her off balance with a hip check and caught her wrists just before she slammed into the table, saving their hard work from being scattered. He grabbed her jaw and brought her face close to his, fury burning her retinas. “I won’t warn you again.”

She shook her head free from his grasp and pressed her mouth to his, more like a punch to the face than a kiss. 

When they broke apart he swore, “Godsdammit you are aggravating.” He leaned her against the table and ran his hands over the curve of her figure hugging trousers. He deftly unsnapped the button before shoving a hand between the pants and her panties. 

Her hand clutched his forearm like she was going to dislodge him, but she didn’t. Instead she bit her lip and looked up at him. ”Then don’t be belligerent- ahn!” She failed to stifle a moan as he worked his longest finger between her cleft, teasing.

“What was that? You sound a little flustered.” he rumbled, pressing his erection against her side. 

She whimpered as he claimed her mouth with his, delving inside her mouth as if resisting wasn’t an option. “We’ll see who’s _a plaything_ when you’re taking every inch of me right here on the floor.”

“Gan- not here, not here,” she whispered in protest even as her hips pressed forward for more, absolutely relishing the threat. He roughly turned her to face the desk and set himself against her backside, grinding hard as his finger matched his rhythm in whatever small tight strokes the constraints allowed him. 

“Afraid someone will see me using you like the fucking whore you are?” He whispered in her ear, bending low, so low, to line his body up with hers. 

“Gan, _please-_ ” she squeaked, jolting forward and clutching the desk. “I-I’ll do anything.” 

He nipped at the tip of her ear with a breathy moan. “That’s my girl,” he pulled his weight from her and removed his hand from her pants, allowing her to arrange herself into some semblance of decency as he watched her fluster, leisurely sucking her nectar from his finger. 

“After you, _My Queen_.”

The castle had never seemed so large as it did trying to wind their way from the conservatory to her bedroom. He played it like a game of cat and mouse, letting her get ahead until he would yank her back and press her up against a wall to take another forceful kiss, or grope her against a tapestry. Each time he shushed her so quietly he barely heard himself. 

It was late enough the likelihood they’d run into anyone was slim, though he was careful to activate a stealth rune against her skin while they were still playing in the lab. 

When they finally reached the door Gan shoved her against it and bit her neck “I’m going to enjoy having my way with you,” he rumbled. 

She bent her neck to give him better access and scoffed. “You better not disappoint me then, Demon King.”

He dropped his cloak as soon as he entered, barely waiting for her to lock the door behind them before throwing her on the bed. She swore and fought back, kicking and scratching and biting. He hooked fingers into the ankle of her pants and dragged her back to him, unbuttoning them as she kicked ineffectually and pulling them clear off of her as she clung to the bed. 

He stood back and unbuckled his belt slowly, taking note of the way she licked her lips as he let it unwind from his waist and setting it on the bed instead of letting it fall to the floor. He watched her cower as he slowly unlaced his pants. “I’m going to enjoy taking my time with you,” he said as he undid another eyelet. “Breaking you is going to be _such_ a _pleasure_.” her breath quickened and she bit her lip just before he attacked.

“You beast, let me go!” she cried out as he used his thighs to pin her at the waist, pulling her royal blue shirt over her head next.

“Your struggle is too delicious,” catching her wrists in one hand he took the opportunity to draw his other hand beneath her as she tried to struggle against him, chest heaving he unclasped her bra. 

“Declare yourself defeated, princess, no hero will save you now.” 

“Never,” her anger caught in a gasp as he bent over to bite and suckle at one pert breast. 

“Beg for me,” he grazed his teeth over the taut areola and drew a hiss from her. 

“I’ll end you myself,” she whined, looking away. 

He chuckled darkly. “Then fight back like you mean it, or surrender.” he said amused. 

Her face was flushed and she gnashed her teeth at the hand holding her captive. 

“Unhand me, tyrant-” she hissed as he bit her flesh again. “Animal-” her neck. “- _Fiend!_ ”

He cut off any further insults with his mouth, and the bitch actually bit his tongue. 

“Arghhh!” he pulled back in alarm, leaving just enough slack for her to wriggle one hand free and bury it into his hair, dragging him down to her at the fresh spark of pain. She bit his shoulder _hard_ and dragged herself on top of him as he sat back. 

He pulled her down against him and gave her a wicked smile. “You pathetic fool, falling right into my trap.” 

“Nooo, hmmm,” her head dropped against his chest as he drew her hips back and forth against his cock. 

“I saw the way you looked at me while I undressed,” he cooed, grinding hard. 

“No,” she panted. 

“You _want_ me to- _infiltrate_ you,” he thumbed her nipple as he assaulted her.

“Hnngggghhh you’re too big, I am but a maiden.” she complained.

He snickered, couldn't help himself. "Maiden, she says." He pushed her onto her back again and pulled her panties off, dragging a finger through her moist lips, a gentle tease that had her shaking, “The way you quiver and how wet you are- you want me to fuck-” she closed her legs and he pried them apart only for her to slam them back shut again. 

He had forgotten how strong her thighs were. 

“-Oh I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

“Don’t you dare touch me, devil.” she covered her chest with her other hand as he tried to wedge his hand further up her legs. 

“If you don’t open for me I’ll find another hole to fuck,” he said, tracing a finger over her bottom and slipping it between her cheeks. 

She shot upward “what?!” her surprise was real. He almost relented. Almost.

He teased a finger against the tight hole and she gasped. “N-n-no, please, don’t taint me with your vile hands.” He cataloged her curious response for possible exploration another time. 

Now that her defenses were down, he spread his knees and crawled forward on his elbows. 

“And what about my tongue?” he kissed her lips apart to reach the sweet prize within before she could respond. 

She weakly pushed at his head but the way her hips canted up said she was forgetting the game. He brought her back with a pinch to her nipple and shake of his mane. 

“Admit it, you _like_ this.”

“Uhngh, Gan-” 

“I’m going to eat you out until you come, then I’m going to spread your wet cunt with my cock and make you my sex slave.”

“No!” Her nails dug into his scalp, both invigorating and painful...and pushing him back down.

He buried his face and moaned against her. He could feel her thighs tighten and back arch off the bed, but he was too busy with his current task to take a proper look at her current state of bliss. 

“Don’ s-s-stop…” she moaned, hips pushing into his face. 

“Stop?" He asked, letting his tongue trail over her swollen clit with the lightest caress. 

“No no no don’t stop, please don’t stop oh I will fucking _kill you_.”

“Cute,” he smirked, sliding a finger into her and spelling his name within her folds. “Submit,”

She hooked her legs around his shoulders and tried to force him down. 

He chuckled and spelled her name instead. “Surrender.”

“Yes, yes, I surrender, Gan- My King-” she babbled some more and it was music to his ears. Good to his word, he applied himself in earnest and soon her pleas were blotted out by her thighs crushing his skull.

And like a true king, he didn’t stop until his lungs burned, his jaw ached and her legs released him.

“Mmmmm, the taste of your surrender is delightful.” He crawled up her body as she hummed, snatching a little glass vial from the nightstand and dripping it directly onto his cock. “Stroke me.” 

Flushed and satisfied, Zelda did not neglect her duty, spreading the liquid evenly over his rock hard flesh. 

“Promise to be gentle?” she pouted as she laid back, the perfect blend of innocent and naughty as she spread her legs to make room for him. 

He sneered and positioned himself at her entrance. With a forceful thrust he entered her and she screamed in shock, arms automatically locking on his arms. 

"Those anguished screams... I can't help but find satisfaction in them," she screamed again, goading him on. "You're taking all of me, I knew you were a cock craving slut."

“You’re so big, you’ll ruin me,” she gasped, already squeezing him almost too tight. Her nails dug into his flesh, no doubt leaving scratches and dragging him deeper into the villainous role.

“You’re mine now, and I’ll take you however. I. Want.” He emphasized each word with another deep push, and she grabbed his hand, shoving his thumb into her mouth so she could bite and suck on it in between pants. He curled the rest of his hand around her neck and almost immediately she tightened around him in ecstasy. 

“Did you come again you fffucking whore?” Too close, too soon. He pulled out and dragged her up to kiss him, owning her mouth the way he owned her body. He ran his hands over her as if appraising his victory trophy, polishing dewy skin until it shined and trembled beneath his fingertips.

He grabbed a handful of ass and then pushed her face down, adjusting her legs wide so he could drive into her from above, completely enveloping her in his large frame.

“Who’s the animal now?” He said as he fucked her face into the bed. He could feel beads of sweat roll down his chest and his legs burned from the awkward squat-thrust, but she was too wet and warm for him to care at the moment.

She screamed into the pillow and pushed back against him, then choked on a sob. He felt the tap to the outside of his leg- _slow down-_ and slowed almost to a stop, catching his breath and letting her readjust herself.

“Oh, you're so big, too deep, easy my king. I can’t-”

He silently thanking the stars for the reprieve, enough to bring him back from the edge. He slapped her ass more playful than hard but still she yelped. He remembered the belt and reached behind him to lay it across her butt check, holding onto the buckle and using just the end of the leather. The red marks it left on her and the way she bucked back against him with each recoil was even more arousing than the sex itself. 

She complained he was too rough and in the next breath asked for it harder. He laughed, threw the belt aside and massaged the abused flesh.

“Fuck me,” he said, settling onto his knees and easing her hips back to him. 

She reached between her legs to press his heavy cock back into her, and he watched as she dripped and pulsed before stretching to accommodate him. They moaned together and he couldn’t help but hold her hips tightly.

“Good girl, good girl, uhnnn, just like that,” he let her fuck him, tipping his head back to groan. “See how easy it was for me to break your will?”

She dropped her face into the pillow again, making a sound that suspiciously sounded like a chant for more, yes yes, yes-!

“You’re mine,” he bit out, “Hyrule is _mine_.” He smacked her ass with his palm and rolled his hips, thoroughly enjoying the sight of her ass bouncing against his thighs, the smell of sex, the feel of her curves beneath his fingers, and the animalistic sounds of her surrender. Fuck, he could still taste her.

“Come,” she said so quietly he almost missed it. “Fill me with your filthy cum, make me your whore.”

He pulled her hips back to his and knew he must have bruised her hip with the amount of pressure he used to keep himself from toppling onto her as the coil at the base of his spine snapped in beautiful release. He let out something akin to a roar at the ceiling as stream after stream of seed was pulled from him and her third orgasm soaked his cock in sweet pussy cum. 

She was dripping down his balls and thighs and this- _this_ \- was why he indulged her in her subjugation fantasies. 

Her legs gave out first and she continued to twitch even after he was no longer inside her. He wiped the sweat from his brow before laying beside her and pulling her into a spoon. He caressed her hair and she let out a great sigh.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

“Mhmmm.” she said. 

“Pretty intense.”

She turned half toward him and laughed. “You love it.”

He did, it was true. She ran her thumb over his bottom lip and opened her mouth then closed it again, shaking her head with a frown. 

“Your post-coital thoughts are too serious.” Gan said, kissing her temple. “Wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head. “Just thinking about-things.”

A few beats later, she broke the silence. “What if we trial the shrine portal with a mini guardian?” 

“That’s what you want to talk about?” 

Gan, I’m serious. You said their lasers are an open circuit-”

“Why don’t you use something a little less dangerous then? Like- one of those blue weapons Link has, or his force-field shield?”

She smiled wide and sat up. “I like the way you think.” She leaned over and kissed him. “My muse,” she quipped as she hopped out of bed and made for the bathroom. “Come on, we can definitely figure it out by morning.”

Gan groaned and resigned himself to another sleepless night. And he wasn’t sure about being called her muse, either.

The Gerudo scholars were sent to Hateno to work with Purah, to her utter delight, and several weeks later they had a prototype for the Sheikah Slate, as they continued to call it, though it was nowhere near being portable. Still, Zelda had worked out how to create an instant communication channel and instead of messaging, they began to talk to each other in the evenings instead of messaging back and forth. Aside from its obvious practicality of allowing Purah to attend meetings via Slate, Gan was having a lot of fun talking Link and Zelda into doing things that he could watch from his own bed. 

The first teleporting service was opened up between Lanayru and the shrine just east of Castle Town. It was a beautiful collaboration between scientists of all regions, utilizing hardware that was already present and tweaking to accept commands from the Shiekah Slate. 

Phase 2 was setting up a post office within the abandoned shrine, repurposing as a public service for family to send messages to each other much faster than by horse or Rito Air Mail. 

Still, it was rudimentary at best and did not have capacity for sending more than notes or whatever a person could strap to their back. It was not, as of yet, prepared for inanimate transport. This of course made the Rito happy as their services were still valuable, but it did cause some unintended tension with the loss of work. 

But Zelda proved shrewd in this as well and helped to increase trade amongst the regions now that they were better connected. Faster communication meant a higher demand for more accurate shipments, so that Rito actually prospered, wasting less time on carrying frivolous goods and providing services on demand instead of by wandering around.

Ganon was sure that there was nothing hotter than Zelda taking charge. And while Ganon still wasn’t about to offer himself as a guinea pig, Zelda was right, and smug, that they shrines could be turned into terminals with a few tweaks. But he’d get his first chance to find out if it would fry him to death just in time for Prince Sidon’s wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Unfortunately I have some family business to attend and will be traveling a lot over the next few weeks, maybe longer, and my usual weekly update schedule is likely to be affected. Please be patient as things in my life go haywire.  
> I am on Tumblr now if you'd like to keep in touch @GingerLotus.  
> From the bottom of my heart, thank you for reading, commenting, giving kudos, and supporting this labor of love!  
> ~GL


	39. Sink or Swim

“Ganondorf, old friend!” Sidon greeted him warmly, but not warm enough to take the early morning chill from his bones. He felt a little nauseous like he always did when warping through time and space, but took the clap across his back like a champ anyway. 

“It worked, I told you it would work!” Zelda said jumping up and down and throwing herself at him. 

“Woah, hey,” he said, wrapping an arm around her to steady himself. She flushed and pulled back as if she forgot herself, pulling away with a shy smile. She was wearing snug pants similar to the ones Link wore and the pair that he would be slipping on as soon as he got settled in. Her shirt was of the same material and hugged her breasts tight, though the high neckline afforded her some modesty.

“Hello indeed,” he said with an appraising sweep down her body. 

Zelda tossed her head and held out a hand behind her rubbing her thumb against her forefingers. Link rolled their eyes and handed her a red rupee. 

“You put a _bet_ on my wellbeing?” Gan was incredulous. Link shrugged. “Which one of you bet I’d get blasted to pieces?!”

Link shrugged again. “I would’t say ‘blasted to pieces,’ but knocked the fuck out? Eh.” Link waffled their palms.

“Incredible.” 

“In my defense, I’ve seen it happen before. I guess the real winner here is you.” Link smiled mischievously. 

“Congratulations on being the first to complete Phase III of the SCRAP trial.” Zelda said proudly, not at all concerned.

“You mean, the only participant,” Ganondorf grumbled. 

He had to admit, now that they knew it would work, that this was much more convenient than the previous shortcuts through the towers via Slate alone. This definitely put him and the Gerudo on more even ground as far as trade negotiations, even if the caravans would still need to make the long trek to deliver wares.

“Most guests won’t arrive until tomorrow, but we’re feasting tonight with our closest friends. I am so glad you could make it.” Sidon clasped his hands in his large, cold clammy ones. Ganon found himself a little uneasy, it was still so unusual to be embraced by a man larger than he. 

I’m looking forward to it,” Gan grinned.

Sidon spent the meal doting on his bride-to-be while she smiled graciously. Gan tried not to stare but she was stunning. Worse, she noticed and batted eyelashes at him. Her fin resembled a fan of the richest blues, and shimmered in waves of green and purple when she laughed. 

“I’ve never seen a Zora quite like her,” he commented to Zelda, trying to keep his voice down as she was but a seat away from Sidon. 

“She is the daughter of the beloved Duke Splenden from the lake-rivers of Faron, as I understand. The Dukes of the Zora aren’t really my concern as I deal mostly with King Dorephan, so we’re not well acquainted. She is lovely though.” She nodded in the direction of the father who sat at his daughter’s side. 

“I haven’t visited Faron,” Ganondorf said, remembering how once Link had asked him if he’d be interested but he turned them down, having been done with the road and their travels. He wondered if Zelda would hold it against him that he wasn’t as well traveled as perhaps he should be.

She only shrugged. “Perhaps when the weather improves you should visit. It’s beautiful and warm, but like Hylian summers, not the desert heat.”

Gan well remembered the cloying thick air of the summer festival. Still, he would prefer that over this damp cold spring any day. He was grateful for the black linen shirt though it clung to him from the ever present mists of Zora’s Domain.

“No doubt this is a very favorable match.” he said to his dish, deconstructing a crab cake and eating the bread cubes. 

He turned his attention to Link who looked at their plate listlessly. She tugged on her dangling ruby earring the way she did when something was bothering her. 

_Them_. He corrected himself, remembering Zelda’s advice that Link could not safely present as female in Hyrule. It incensed him but now was not the time to bring it up.

Gan dropped a hand beneath the table and squeezed their knee. Link tensed then looked up to catch Gan’s eye. He settled his gaze on them, waiting patiently. Link was never without appetite and Gan couldn’t help but be concerned.

Link pushed a golden filet of flakey white fish across their plate “He didn’t even tell her about me.” 

“She seems to know about you well enough,’ he was thinking about her warm reception. _You must be Link, I’ve heard so much about you_ , she had said before kissing them on the cheek and turning to him. _And The Great Ganondorf needs no introduction, you really_ are _everything they say about you_. Gan was next to receive this strangely intimate custom, noting that she lingered longer than he strictly felt comfortable. 

Link’s dubious snort brought him back from the recent memory to let him know it was the wrong thing to say. 

“Okay, about _us_ , then.”

Gan picked up his crystal goblet and studied its contents, bringing it to his nose before taking a sip and rolling it on his tongue. He much preferred red wine but it was a very good vintage nonetheless. It made so much sense that it would be white as every damn thing on the table was fish. How did he forget about this?

“I’m sure she’ll figure it out as soon as she sees you two interact outside of cold formalities.” Gan said, realizing too late that that was also the wrong thing to say. Link got up from the table with a huff and Gan turned his palms up momentarily. Link shook their head once to stop him from saying anything else.

“I’m going for a swim,” they tossed their napkin on their plate and walked from the room with a perfectly straight back, as always.

“I’ve never seen them like this,” Zelda said softly as they left.

Gan shrugged. “I suppose seeing someone so...important..to you take another hand in marriage would be hard no matter what the nature. He watched as Sidon stared at the empty seat beside him, face unreadable. 

“Zora take lovers right?” Gan asked. 

Zelda nodded. “Not always as discreetly as...most Hylians.”

Gan bit back a dirty comment and focused on the drama at hand. Gan thought about his impending engagement to Zelda and winced at the thought of hurting Link again. _Always a third_ they had once said. It was nonsense, but still Gan would be wise to treat the subject with care in the future.

Gan finished his wine and reached over Zelda’s head to grab Sidon’s attention, to her dismay. “Thank you for the meal, Prince Sidon. I don’t think I could handle another bite of this, hmmm, rich food. I congratulate you and your beautiful bride again. I look forward to tomorrow's ceremony.” 

Sidon made to rise but Gan gestured no need, asked him to please enjoy the rest of his company and to perhaps save him a generous plate of dessert (then hoped it would be fish free).

“Where are you going? Zelda asked. 

“I’m going to learn to swim.”

A tip from Ledo told him that Link had dived from near him. Ganondorf thought he must have been joking, but he seemed to not understand the joke. He looked over the side of the waterfall. “Uh, is...there another way down?”

A few minutes later he jumped from the last few rungs of ladder and then looked around. Link was sitting on a low wall near a column and a rather large waterfall. Gan couldn’t see how he was to get to Link without entering the water. Taking his shirt and shoes off, he hoped it was shallow enough for him to walk across. 

He waded out into water that came up to his chest and toed the squishy sediment to be sure he didn’t step into a hole. The pants kept him oddly comfortable, neither cold nor wet, which was handy. Now he understood why Link liked them so much.

Link looked baffled when Ganon was finally close enough to hoist himself up onto the wall. 

“You can’t swim,” she said. 

Gan shook his head and let out a big sigh as he settled himself with one leg tucked under him and the other trailing in the water. “I can stay afloat, but I wouldn’t call it swimming,” he smirked. 

She snorted and grinned back and Gan couldn’t help but touch her face. “That’s my girl,” he said gently, and she let herself be pulled into his embrace. 

She gave a great sigh as he played with her hair. “I almost prefer Calamity to this.”

“Don’t say that,” Ganon said roughly. Link buried her face in his chest by way of apology. 

“I never thought I’d see the day when _you_ would be jealous of anything,” he rocked her back and forth and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m not jealous, exactly,” Link said. Gan had to lean down to hear her over the roar of the waterfall. He didn’t pry, but being so close to her alone made it hard to keep his hands still. He let his hand slide up the slick wet material to hold his hand to her heart. 

“I feel betrayed,” she sighed. “Like after all of this time I’m just an afterthought. And that’s not fair because I always knew it was going to turn out like this.” She laced her fingers between his. 

“He told you of course, right?” 

Link nodded. “Last fall.” 

Gan let that sink in. “When you started to see me?” he didn’t really want to know.

“It wasn’t like that,” Link said. “I mean, the first time, yeah, I thought you could help me blow off steam and lay out all of my cards to see how you reacted to my vai side. I’m not proud of my motivations but…”

Gan traced whorls over her heart and listened to her talk out her feelings. 

“But then you insisted we go slow and the way you accepted me-” she turned in his lap and put her hands on his thighs. “- _This_ me.” 

“And I very much like _this_ you,” Gan couldn’t help but lean down, drawn to her lips. “Every inch of you.” Link wrapped arms around his neck and pulled herself up for a kiss. 

Gan’s chest was cold and clammy and his hair stuck to his back, but he still felt overheated as Link’s hands trailed over him, pulling them closer. The Zora scale that Link wore clung to her so tightly his hands felt like they were touching her bare skin, somehow smoother. 

“Maybe I can hmm, comfort you again tonight?” He nipped at her ear to make sure she heard him. 

Her knees grasped his obliques as she nuzzled against his neck. Hot breath tickled his skin as she kissed and sucked gently. He let his head fall back to give her lips permission to explore.

She licked a line up the front of his exposed neck and placed a hand on his face, thumbing his lip until he tilted his head to look at her. Her eyes were half lidded and she focused on his mouth. 

She took her time with her kisses, and Gan was reminded of a time when kissing her seemed more intimate than sex. The type of kisses she wanted now, and that he was all too happy to give, were sensual; a main course rather than foreplay. She fueled and sated Ganon’s hunger in the same breath.

He took his time with every taste and tease of tongue, thoroughly enjoying each soft gasp he couldn’t hear but could feel in the way her breath moved, the way her body trembled, the way her erection brushed against his middle whenever she leaned forward for another. And another, on and on until he had lost complete track of time and the cool wet of his skin was but a memory and replaced by tendrils of heat radiating from his core, or her, or both. 

His hands stayed more or less chaste, stroking her arm or pulling her closer, threading fingers into her hair when she tipped her head back to accept nibbles just below her ear. 

“I want you,” she said, interlacing his fingers in hers and drawing them to her chest. Her nipples were already hard and it was easy enough to thumb them as his fingers spanned her ribs. She arched her back, one hand on his shoulder and the other clutching his bicep.

“You have me, mawet.” he murmured “I'm yours.”

She sat back and palmed his crotch. To his credit, he was not very hard yet, but the caress through the tight second skin felt better than it should have. 

“Yes, that too,” his chuckle turned into a moan when she leaned forward to lick his nipple, looking up at him with a wicked glint he knew all too well. 

“We should head back,” he impulsively moved his hands to her hips when she scooted forward, pressing her hard cock against his, causing a surge of blood to lengthen and swell his increasingly more interested cock. 

“No one ever comes down here.” She ground against him in the darkening pool, the luminous stones and late afternoon sunset reflecting light of the crystalline structures around them. He could see just how much her cock strained against the slick shiny fabric and his own arousal was becoming less of a bulge and more of a stiff rod. He reached down to adjust himself more comfortably and she pushed harder against him as his knuckles brushed against her. 

“Gan, yes,” she moaned. unbuckling his belt and he was half tempted to let her. 

“Link, it’s getting dark, we should move this to a bedroom.” 

“Yes, gods you’re so sexy, I can’t keep my hands off you.” She let the loose buckle go in favor of running hungry hands over his abdomen, picking up the pace of her grinding.

“I’m not going to be able to walk out of here comfortably if you keep doing that,” he complained. 

“I don’t need you to walk,” she said against his stomach as she slid lower, “I need you to fuck me.” She pulled the waist of his own watertight pants down enough to pull his cock out, his balls still tightly imprisoned in the curious material.

He couldn’t hear her but he knew she moaned as she sucked the head, feeling it reverberate up his cock. “Fuck,” he was lost, he knew it. “We don’t have lube.” 

Link looked up at him and let a long trail of saliva and precum shine in the dying light of the day. She flipped onto her knees and peeled her pants down her thighs. She sucked on two of her fingers and watched his face as she inserted the longest first. 

Gan swallowed hard as he watched her fingerfuck herself with first one, then two fingers. She reached her tongue out and beckoned Gan to her. In a haze, he scooted forward and let her suck and drool on his fingers until they dripped. He spread her cheeks with one hand and slid his middle finger into her. 

The way she bucked back against him and begged for more made him feel a little more confident that he was faithfully fulfilling her wish. He intertwined his fingers and pushed back in, stretching her as she clutched at the column she was now leaning heavily against. 

He kissed and licked the round hard flesh, biting a particularly juicy expanse of gluteal muscle and he could hear pant and moan. There was something in the way she presented her ass today, or maybe the fresh mist, that made him salivate. 

Without thinking, he leaned forward and took a tentative lick up the center of the parted cheeks, fingers still inside her. 

“Holy shit,” he said out loud as she spasmed tight and dropped her head onto her arm. She wriggled her ass at him and he did it again, just before he pushed his fingers back into her. 

Her needful whine was all the encouragement he needed to take another taste. She reached back and took hold of his wrist, urging him to pull out and he knew exactly what she wanted him to do next.

He buried his face in her ass and took a long, slow lick across the puckered hole. He suddenly had an epiphany why she liked to call it a pussy hole, as it was not unlike the musky scent of aroused cunt, but somehow more intense, more exotic. And the taste-! 

If he had ever called it an acquired taste before it was because he hadn’t spent enough time with his mouth on it. He breathed her in and moaned against her, caressing the sweet treat as deeply as he could manage while still breathing. She tasted like- an overflowing river in spring and electricity in the air just before lightning strikes. 

He completely lost track of reality until he heard her say something and he was forced to relinquish his feast. He was breathing much harder than he should have been. “What?”

“Spit on it.” She moaned as the first drop plopped into her crack, and it felt undeniably dirty. Even dirtier than what he had just spent forever doing.

But he wasn’t done yet. He drooled and spit on her pussy hole until it was shiny and dripping and she was begging him to fuck her. 

He squeezed his own dripping cock and spread the resultant precum into the cocktail, groaning at the filthy feel of what he was doing and about to do. 

Link spit into her hand and reached around to stroke him between wet fingers. It was odd. It was hot. 

“Do it slow,” Link said as she presented her ass to him again. “Don’t be shy and spit on my pussy a lot.” 

Gods, he loved it when she talked filthy.

He squeezed more clear liquid from his cock and pushed into her slowly, feeling her stretch to accommodate him as he popped through the ring. “Yes,” she said, tilting her head back in ecstasy. At least, he thought that was what she said. 

“Fuck, Link,” Gan managed as he thrust with half the speed and force he was used to. He was trying to keep from coming too soon, the hot tight flesh was almost too much, almost painful the way the friction tugged his skin over his aching cock. Fear that he would hurt her jumbled with the thought that she might like it, and he stuttered out of rhythm, trying to reconcile bad pain and good pain. 

It was Link who pushed back harder. And Gan swore he heard Link ask him to come, but it was so soon, and it had been so long since he was last wrapped inside her-

A series of splashes echoed underneath the structure and Link jerked out of his grasp, swearing. Gan lost his balance and reached for something to catch his fall, but unfortunately that thing was Link. 

And now he was drowning. He kicked for the bottom but couldn't find it, and he already swallowed too much water. Where was the fucking ledge? _Okay, focus, you know how to float, stop flailing,_ he told himself. 

He felt a hand haul him up by the armpit and he broke the surface gasping and spitting out water, choking uncontrollably. 

“I see your lessons are going swimmingly,” a gentle feminine voice chuckled in amusement. He pushed water out of his eyes and looked up into the shimmering face of Lady Splenden. 

“I’ve got him,” Link said, and tugged at his waistband no doubt in an effort to keep him afloat as well as tuck him back in before she noticed anything was off. He shivered and shook his head. 

“Just swallowed too much water,” he said weakly, the shock of cold water and an interrupted orgasm enough to make him regret all of his life’s choices. The pain in his lungs was nothing to the sharp pain in his groin.

“Ganon, Link! We came out to join you!” Sidon said from beneath the waterfall, waving. A moment later he broke to the surface directly in front of them. “The shallow pool is on the other side, how did you-?”

“We were taking a break-” Gan started at the same time that Link said

“-got a little, uh _cock_ sure and hopped right in.”

Gan could have killed him with his look but Link wasn’t looking at him. He was smirking at Sidon as if he wasn’t even there. 

“Put your arms out like so, and move your legs like a dog swimming- have you ever seen a dog swim?” Lady Splenden was talking to him quietly, trying to show him what to do.

“I’m from the desert, we don’t have places to _swim_.” he said barely biting back his annoyance and kicking his feet wildly. 

“Oh, then move your legs like those seals move their sand flippers, yes?” she was barely holding him up now as he flailed and complimenting him but he was not at all paying attention. She noticed. 

“-gonna go, I’m tired.” Link said, turning back to Ganondorf. 

“Oh, we thought maybe we could- we could hang out? Or talk?” Sidon said and Gan watched as Link's face closed off. “As friends of course."

He turned back to his teacher who was showing him how to kick his feet more effectively. "With control, one-two one-two, yes, you're getting it."

“ _Friends_.” Link said coldly. “Gan, are you cold? It’s getting late.”

“Heh, yeh.”

“Come, darling landlocked friend, hold my hands and I’ll help you to the shallows.” She was very sweet and kind as she led him quickly to where he could place his feet down again. 

“Are all desert men as handsome as you?” she asked him, eyeing his physique as he stood and rivulets of water cascaded from his chest and shoulders. 

“I’m the _only_ desert man.” He smirked and winked at her. If it wasn’t so dark he was almost sure she blushed. Served her right, the tart. He kissed the back of her hand and waved to Sidon who was standing off by himself, the light of the pool reflecting his uncharacteristically long face. He hadn’t at all noticed his flirtations with his bride. 

“Thanks for the lesson, Lady Splenden. Enjoy your evening.” 

Link said nothing as he handed Gan his shirt and shoes, Gan tossed the shirt over his shoulder and did his best to shove his wet feet into too tight shoes. They climbed the ladder and headed back to their appointed rooms. Of course, Link would be staying with Zelda in the main guest suite, but a rather pleasant room was set up for him across the hall, the waterfall had been turned off and a bed that was fully able to accommodate his size had been procured from who knows where. 

There was no fire but thick blankets had been secured and Sidon had apologized profusely for their lack of Hyrulian style accommodations.

As Link turned to Zelda’s room Gan reached for her hand and she stopped. “I believe we have some unfinished business to attend.” he purred. 

“What about Zelda?” Link asked halfheartedly, letting Gan pull her into his room and shut the door. 

“She knows where to find us.” 

Gan immediately unbelted her utility belt and began to peel the wet layers off of her as she studied the bed. "This was my bed," she said halfheartedly. 

Gan looked over his shoulder. "How can you possibly tell?"

Link blushed all the way down to her chest and grabbed her arm. "Go push on the second rung to the right." She pointed toward the head of the bed.

Gan gave her a strange look and checked out the headboard, and the second from both the left and right were scratched free of paint. He pushed on the one to the right and it clattered to the floor. Oh. 

"You're not the only one who's ever broken a bed," Link said from his side, tracing a finger over his hip. 

Gan pulled her down onto the bed, climbing on top of her. "Let's wreck it then."

A bottle of lubricant rolled against his leg and Ganon looked at it curiously. "Where did this come from?" he asked, sitting up. 

Link let out a laugh. "Sheikah Slate." 

Gan blinked a few times before that realization hit him. In the Slate she always kept on her hip. On the belt she had taken off earlier. 

"You had that the whole time.” Gan said. 

Link smirked, peeling the Zora wetsuit down his hips. “Oops?” she said.

“Oops, indeed.” Gan said, climbing onto her to finish what they had started. He made a silent promise that whatever debaucheries had been committed on this bed, he could outdo them in just one night.


	40. Nuptials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look drama

Gan was glad that his people did not pick up this particular tradition of binding themselves to each other in such a ridiculous and boring display of modest affection. The damn thing had lasted for hours and it _still_ wasn’t over. Even worse, he was now stuck shmoozing with boring Hylian _men_.

He was running out of patience with the way the men leered at any woman who passed them _._ He ho’d and hummed at them as if he were listening, waiting to snag Zelda’s attention. Link had been quiet all day, which, if Gan didn’t know any better, he would think was normal. At the moment, he was missing. And that left him alone with these imbeciles.

“-utterly scandalous.”

He partially tuned back into the conversation. 

“Ah, but I hear that a woman who loves horseback riding makes an easy ride of herself,” a young man said, just as Gan turned to make eye contact with him. 

“It’s shameful, allowing women to wear them as the new fashion will surely end in sexual deviancy. Women are not meant to taunt the wiles of men so brazenly.” An older man said with gusto. 

It did not take much to ascertain that they were talking about their own queen. He took a glass of wine from a passing waiter and drank deeply. “It is interesting of you to say. If you attempted to make an _easy ride_ , as you say, of a Gerudo woman, she would castrate you for the mere thought.

The men laughed nervously but the young man snorted loudly, “Why yes, they must all be willing and ready for their king, certainly.”

Gan cocked his head at him. “Vai enjoy many, hmm, riding games with whomever they choose, it’s none of my concern.”

“I didn’t know it was so easy to tempt a maiden from your harem, Lord Ganondorf,” the young spoke said again. “I’ll be sure to inquire the next time I have business in the wastelands.” A few men chortled but most drew back, having no doubt heard of his unpredictability. 

“What is your name, little Hylian? I’m sure we haven’t met before.” 

“Eric Shibaro,” he mocked a bow. “Marquess of Lower Lanayru.” 

“Well, Eric of Lower Lanayru,” Gan said as he somehow managed to stand taller, “How many women have had the pleasure of your ride?”

“Too many to count, perhaps maybe more than you” the men roared around him, made bold by the heckle. 

“No, you misunderstood the question so let me try again. Hyrulian is such a fickle language." He paused to be sure they were listening. "How many of them enjoyed it enough to scream your name?” 

The men laughed again and Gan smiled. Astonishment rose to various cries of _women please men not the other way_ and _a woman’s pleasure spot is a myth._

It was Gan’s turn to laugh. “I can tell by your surprise that this is the first you’ve heard that women actually enjoy being made love to,” Horror ensued. “If you’d like lessons on how to awaken that kind of passion, I assure you it is worth the skill. But-” he paused for effect and glanced at Eric. “If you insult my people or the queen in my presence again, I will put my gentle persona aside and knock your teeth out.” 

He was not a popular acquaintance after that, but what he lacked in male companionship was more than made up for in feminine gazes and the occasional flirt. 

The only person that had been worth talking to was King Dorephan, who presided over everything from his massive throne. The king had seen many things in his long life and was able to give an excellent recount of how many times he had been blessed to meet the fiercely beautiful desert people before the last war. 

“Rhia, that’s Urbosa’s mother, was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen when I was about Sidon’s age.” the king had chuckled. “She was smart as a pole and had me hook, line and sinker.” 

Gan laughed loud enough to cover the roar of his stomach. He had barely eaten since arriving and he was ready to give in and eat the damn fish, if only they were planning a meal and not this tiny plate nonsense. 

“...had me agreeing to sell barrels of salt dried fish for well below a decent profit just for the chance to see her again.” King Dorephan was clearly amused at the memory. 

“She must have had songs written of her beauty to have you so smitten,” Gan replied. 

“Aye, that she did. Stole my heart and nearly all of our exports before she turned me down. Mind you, she was right to do so. My family would never have let me take a mate from outside of our domain, and rightly so-”

Gan nodded only half paying attention. He was watching Sidon and his new wife dote on each other and feed each other those tiny crackers. His stomach growled again. 

“-paramours are for, am I right?” Dorephan’s tail swished happily and Gan’s hair blew in his face when the gust hit him. 

Curiously, Lady Splenden had made eye contact with him and was heading his way.

“Are you planning to hoard King Ganondorf all night, father?” she said with a gracious smile. 

“No no my dear, please.” and with that she wrapped her arm around his bicep and tugged him away. 

He did not miss the way her hand spanned across it. Hm. “You look ravishing on your wedding day, Lady Splenden.” 

She gave the subtlest squeeze “Please call me Bethesda, or better yet Bette, as my closest friends do.” 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” 

“You shameless flatterer.” 

“Shameless, certainly. Flattery is not my strong suit, though I will admit to finding it easy to leave compliments wherever they are due.”

“Your companion, Link, is quiet,” she said lightly. “It seems to be something that bothers my husband.”

“Yes, he can be quiet.” 

“How do I make friends with him?”

“Ask him yourself.”

“He is really skilled at evasion.” she pouted. Then an abrupt change of subject. “Zora do not adorn themselves, aside from jewelry and scale mail like the one I created for my dear husband.”

“I didn’t know you made that.”

“It’s a traditional wedding gift,” she flicked her wrist to show a shimmery red bracelet. “And he made this for me out of his own scale.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“It is, isn’t it?” She walked them to the center of the room where dancing had begun again. Hylian dancing, the kind that is barely moving feet to music. He moved his hand to her waist and swayed with her slowly.

“Hylians are so careful in their modesty but you-” she let her eyes scan his exposed chest, “leave just enough to the imagination.”

Sidon was watching them with a smile and Gan nodded at him. 

“You’re very direct, aren’t you?” he said.

“It’s a skill.” she hummed and swayed her hips in an arc, brushing them against him. “I’ve heard that Gerudo are skilled in _other_ ways?” 

He smirked. “I have to admit, you have me interested, Bette,” he said softly so she leaned forward to hear him. “Do Zora vai have two slits?”

She pulled back in shock, blushing. Just then Sidon reached their side. “Ganondorf, may I take my wife off your hands?” 

“Certainly, my dear friend,” he said with a slight bow. “I’d like to say I’ve been enjoying the, hmmm, meal, but as you are aware I don’t have a taste for fish.” 

He leaned in to his friend and said something in Gerudo, smiling at Bette wickedly. “ _Take your wife to bed as soon as you can. A satisfied woman will beckon the rains to water her roots if the rivers neglect to flood.”_

Sidon blushed mightily, Ganon was pleased to note as he sauntered away to find Link. 

Before he could he caught Zelda’s eye as she was leaning away from a man who was clearly not taking her hints and continuing to press toward her. A diversion, then.

“My Queen,” he said smoothly, bowing to take her hand, which she snatched up like a beacon of hope. From his other she pilfered his wine glass. 

“King Ganondorf, I am sure you have met-”

“Eric Shibaro, yes, earlier this afternoon.”

“Marquess Shibaro,” the man bristled. 

“He fancies himself your rival.” she said blandly.

“Are you a fighter? Most excellent, what is your weapon of choice?I personally prefer dual blades but I can use anything, your choice” 

The boy spluttered. 

“Marquess Shibaro has been attempting to make council with The Queen for months, but it’s said you have run off all possible suitors, Demon King,” someone spoke sharply behind him. He turned to see it was Duke Shibaro, another boring twat from earlier today.” 

“You must be mistaken, sirs,” Ganondorf said bemused. “I make no attempt to frighten away anyone. Queen Zelda is more than capable of making her own decisions, don’t you think?” 

“If she hasn’t accepted you perhaps you should stand back, sir.” Eric said with great bravado.

He did not need to turn to know Zelda had had enough. “Duke and Marquess, this is not the time nor the place to attempt to make a case for my hand. I am here to celebrate a dear friend’s wedding, not make one of my own. Now, if you will excuse me.” 

Gan watched her walk away with pride. “Marvelous, never bends under pressure, like a true queen.” he said mostly to himself, taking a step toward a blond shadow that looked suspiciously like Link. 

“Have you showed her one of your fancy manwhore tricks to gain favor then?” Eric said to his back. 

Gan dropped him and put a knee on his chest, “Never forget that I can crush you under my bootheel just because I don’t like your face.” He put a hand out to stop the father. “If you take one more step I will do it; Gerudo are true to their word.”

Someone grabbed him from behind and Ganon was about to flip them onto their back to join the first when he heard a familiar voice in his ear “Easy Gan,” And Gan allowed himself to be hoisted back up. 

“Is everything alright over here?” SIdon said with alarm. 

Gan reached a hand down to help the terrified young man to his feet. “Perfectly fine, this boy is too drunk for his own good and bumped into me at an inopportune time is all. Isn’t that right, Eric?” He considered breaking the bones in his hand and flexed his fingers to make the point. 

The boy whimpered. “Y-yes, just drunk, Prince Sidon, apologies,” he tore his hand from Ganon’s and scurried away with his father right behind him, muttering and seething. 

Link brushed him off, paying no attention to Sidon whatsoever. “Come on,” Link ushered them through the dining hall and out into the foyer. 

Gan followed without comment, feeling much better having let off some steam in that little twat’s face. He probably should have paid better attention to their trajectory, the windy staircases were a maze of their own and he quickly lost track of where they were or how to get back. 

Ganondorf’s stomach rumbled at the scent of savory smoke and Link gestured to a ledge and piled a bowl high with rice and game meat. 

“You made this for me?” he said incredulous, taking the bowl gratefully. Link held it for just a second longer and brushed his fingers over his, causing a warm feeling to bloom through him. 

“You get cranky when you’re hungry,” Link said, leaning against the makeshift seat and Gan’s thigh.

Gan practically licked the bowl clean. “This was the best meal I’ve ever had.” he said and Link smiled at him, reaching up to touch his face. Gan kissed the palm and gave it a little nibble. 

“You need to be careful, Gan.” Link pulled his hand away. “That family is vengeful.”

“The Shibaro clan?” dismissing the concern. “I can handle them.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about. They would never go straight for you. They’ll look for the ones that will have the most impact.”

“And that will be their mistake,” Ganon countered, leaning down. 

Link shook his head and pulled away. “If we’re not being watched yet we will be. Don’t let your guard down.” Link pushed off the wall and stretched. 

“If they’re so dangerous, why did you leave her alone?” Gan asked. 

Link shrugged and his usual blank face professional demeanor taking over. “I didn’t.”

Gan left the bowl on the empty cafe counter and they headed back up the winding stairs. 

They had barely reached the reception when Gan’s eyes landed on Zelda, who was currently in a heated debate with that twit. Gan started to pick up his speed but Link grabbed his arm and nodded up. A sheikah was poised to strike, daggers in hand from the rafters. 

A resounded slap sounded and Zelda’s voice reached everyone. “Do not presume to push the issue unless you wish to further incur our wrath. Get out of my sight.” 

Link joined Baz and the other Zora guards in escorting the Shibaro family out. Gan realized belatedly that he hadn’t at all been introduced to the three women who left with them. 

Sidon apologized profusely but Zelda embraced him warmly, smoothing over what she referred to as a minor snafu and not one to mar an otherwise perfect day. She then joined Gan with a huff and a disingenuous smile. 

“I didn’t know Paya was here.” Gan said quietly. 

“I need another drink,” she said, taking his arm and letting him lead her to the bar, where she ordered brandy, to his surprise. Gan ordered the same and they walked away to take a quiet seat. 

“What happened?”

He asked, swirling the contents of his snifter and enjoying the sharp heat of the strong spirits. 

“I would rather not relive it if it’s all the same.”

“Did he touch you?” 

She threw back the entire contents of her drink and handed it back to the bartender for another. “I don’t need you to defend my honor or any other nonsense you are up to,” she said curtly. 

He smiled at her, chest tight with admiration and pride. “No,” he clinked his glass against hers and raised it in salute. “You certainly don’t.” He banished the thought. Somehow knowing that Paya and Link were both with her made him feel more at ease, if not just a little bit jealous.

Sidon and Bette flanked them both and tittered about how fun the night was. Bette leaned against him and ran her smooth fingertips over his, taking his glass from his hands. She took a swig and coughed and wheezed, handing the glass back to him. “What in the name of Jabun! Is this poison?” 

Gan and Zelda both laughed just as Link strode up to join them uncomfortably. 

“Lady Splenden-sorry-Bette, you remember Link? Now, if you are looking for a third, this is the man for you.”

Everyone got very quiet and Lady Splenden finally noticed the tension between her husband and Link. 

“What do you mean?” she said with a quiver in her voice, like a rock skipping across water. 

He pointedly looked at Sidon who was blushing fiercely. “Well? Your wife has been flirting with me for days so I think it’s probably time for you to do what you should have done weeks ago. You two clearly need to get on the same page.” He knew he was overstepping but he couldn’t stop. The way Link had lay heartbroken in his arms last night had been heavy on his mind all day. If he wasn’t allowed to take his frustrations out on the highborn Hylian twat then it was time to gut kick the shark.

At exactly the same time, both husband and wife denied their part in Ganondorf’s narrative. 

Link blanked, but his eyes went ice cold. “Fuck you, Sidon.” he said, making Ganon proud. 

“And fuck you too, Gan,” he said, knocking the wind out of Ganon’s sails before exiting the hall. Belatedly, he realized that he had made a terrible mistake. In his own anger he forgot to consider the casualties of his words.

“You know,” Zelda said quietly as the newlyweds walked off in a heated conversation, “You can be a real dick sometimes.” She finished her second glass and then left him sitting at the bar alone.


	41. Empty

Zelda quietly closed the door and slipped her shoes off, stumbling to the bed and laying her head on Link’s shoulder. He had a pillow tucked under him and his face was hidden by a curtain of mussed hair, the tie that had been holding it back slipped almost completely to the ends carelessly. 

It’s one thing to feel sympathy when someone is hurting. It’s another to feel their despair as if it were your own. She tried so hard not to take on his emotions but in this moment, he was so raw she couldn’t help it. 

He didn’t react to her hug, but that was okay. He needed time, and she would give him anything he wanted as long as it meant she could be near. 

“I’m going to Hateno tomorrow.” he said. She nodded against his back and hugged him tighter. She let the tears fall and wiped her face on the back of his shirt.

She was uncomfortable, completely clothed but unwilling to relinquish her hold for even a moment to take the stupid bodice off. She’d survive, though. This was more important.

She wanted to ask what she could do to help ease his pain, but that would be what she wanted, and this wasn’t about her. It hurt more than anything that no matter how much love she gave him, it couldn’t ease his heartache. 

She settled into the silence with him, exactly where she needed to be. 

Gan huffed as he trudged down the hall toward his room. He didn’t feel great about himself and felt even less great about spending the last half an hour toying with a maiden whose mother introduced her as ‘very available.’

“Exactly, how available are you at this moment?” he had asked before running a finger over her arm. Minutes later he had her behind a curtain ready to give him everything. 

Tempting and seducing Hylians women out of their proverbial innocence was something he usually found quite enjoyable, but everytime his hands wandered he was rebuked by thoughts of Link in his bed, or Zelda against a wall, or both of them on their knees-

He had no idea what this young woman’s name was, he realized. Never an issue before, but with his swirling thoughts and the taunt of being an asshole, he couldn’t get into the moment.

He set her on a table and traced his palm over the inside of her leg as she spread her thighs slightly. She gasped and looked away shyly. He lifted her hand and kissed her fingertips. “Okay?”

She nodded and bit her lip, eyes half lidded with curiosity and desire. He pressed his thumb to her panties to draw a modest sound from her before she buried her face behind her palm. 

His cock wilted under the maiden’s unpracticed touch, making him crave the firm gentle strokes of Link, or even the forceful grip of ownership that Zelda had over him. Still, not one to let down a fair maiden as she writhed against him, he encouraged her to come for him, and was rewarded by the telltale gasp and tremble of a young woman succumbing to pleasures she would no doubt explore now that she had tasted them briefly.

He stepped away from the girl and apologized, saying he must have forgotten himself in the company of such a beautiful maiden. “I am afraid I will do _worse things to you_ if I don’t take my leave now, you tempt me so.” He gave her a lingering kiss to remember him by and then excused himself for the evening. 

Best to go to bed lonely than wake up with any more regret than he already had. 

He hesitated before opening the door, gazing at the room across from his. 

“Are you just going to stay out here in the hallway all night?” he asked the shadows.

“Technically I’m still on duty,” the shadow replied. 

Gan slid to the floor against his door and let out a long sigh. “I fucked up.”

The shadow snorted. “You did.”

“Hylians are so damn sensitive,” he grumbled. 

“Or perhaps you are an insensitive selfish bastard,” the voice chortled.

Gan smirked. She wasn’t wrong. But there was nothing he hated more than being disingenuous. He had always stated plainly what he wanted and despised the nuances of subtlety. When it was clearly a game, it was easy to play by the rules. 

“He’s in a game he didn’t even choose to be in though,” he mumbled to himself. 

Paya tilted her head to the side and stretched her legs out into the dim hallway. “You sound so sure of that.”

Ganon stared at her, perplexed. She did not say anything else. He was glad of that. 

Perhaps he had been coming at this all wrong. Hadn’t Link told him he would take care of himself? Why did he insist on opening his mouth in his defense? Was it for Link, or for Gan? 

He knew the answer but wasn’t ready to admit it just yet. “When is your shift over?” Gan asked. 

“Two hours ago,” Paya replied with a sigh. 

“I thought you said you were on duty?” 

“I’m giving them space, pighead.”

Gan smirked. “You can share my room.”

She scoffed, “In your dreams.”

He rolled his eyes, “I said room, not bed.” He lumbered to his feet and opened the door. He snatched a few blankets off the bed and a pillow and tossed them on the floor. He eased his shoes off and pulled the jewels out of his hair. He needed a hot shower. 

He left the door wide open before entering the bathroom. The waterfall shower was surprisingly warm and soothing, and the strangely warm towels were a welcome luxury. He wrapped one around his waist and headed back into the room, where Paya was currently arranging the blankets on the floor. She didn’t look up at him as he padded across the room to pull a pair of warm pants out of his slate inventory. 

“The shower is still warm, make yourself at home.” 

When she nodded and walked out of the room, he pulled his sleeping roll out and laid it down, covering it with one of the blankets and crawling beneath the other and closign his eyes. Paya stopped dead at the door. 

“I’ll be damned,” she murmured. He did not respond. He listened for her footsteps but heard none. That shouldn’t have surprised him. He had to peel his ears to hear her settle into the bed without another word. No thanks, but that also didn’t surprise him. 

She was already gone when he awoke, and apparently so was Link. To add insult to injury everything ached. Sleeping on the ground is not nearly as uncomfortable as sleeping on a cold tile floor. Being stiff, hungry and with a headache was bad enough, but the fact that Zelda let Link leave made him especially salty.

“You’re not seriously being petulant to me because Link wanted some time off?” She was exacerbating. 

“And you just _let_ him?”

‘What was I supposed to do?” She retorted indignantly.

“Tell him no?”

“I don’t _own_ him, Gan.” She flipped her short hair and threw her pack over her shoulder, waving to Sidon, who waved back but did not approach, eyeing Ganon warily. “He is his own person and well within his rights to take time off whenever he chooses.”

Ganon watched as she pulled the tablet from her hip holster and disappeared the pack. “You let him go without a tablet to communicate?”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Oh honestly, Gan, has it ever occurred to you that Link might want some time to himself?” Before he could respond, she was onto the next subject. “Let’s make sure you get home in one piece,” and she turned on her heels and walked away. 

He sighed, shook his head, and followed.


	42. Midnight Jaunt

She collapsed in an exhausted sweaty heap and breathed a deep sigh of relief into the heat beneath her. 

“Hmmm,” he hummed in satisfaction, his hands caressing her back and thighs. She tipped her chin to look at him as he stared at the ceiling. 

She gingerly pulled her hips up and let him slip out of her with a quiet moan, climbing further up his chest until her nose nuzzled the soft spot beneath his chin. She wanted to be as close to him as she could press herself and feel his heartbeat beneath her hand, strong and steady.

His hand cupped the back of her head as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. 

Still. It wasn’t enough. 

It had been three weeks without any word from Link. Gan took up to visiting weekly on nights he used to have with Link, and now they buried their loneliness in each other. 

At least, that’s what she was doing. But it wasn’t working. Not exactly. She pressed her lips in his neck and felt the rumble of a growl. Low, animalistic. A subtle reminder of his wild and unpredictable side. The side that earned him the title of Demon King. 

The side that thrilled her even though it should have scared her. In a past life she’s sure they would have been enemies. But now, with him and Link, she had never felt more safe, more protected, more confident.

 _Link,_ she thought about him constantly now that he wasn’t here, she had a lot of time to think about just how lost she felt without him. She vowed to make sure he knew just how much he meant to her just as soon as he returned. Whenever that would be. 

She slid her hands around Gan’s neck and let out an involuntary whimper.

“You okay?” He asked. 

“I miss him.” She confessed after a few minutes of silence. She hated how her voice sounded weak and small.

He kissed the top of her head. The sex was still phenomenal, but there was something missing and she wasn’t quite ready to verbalize that.

“It’s not the same without him,” Gan agreed, perhaps more bluntly than she ever would have managed.

For the millionth time, Zelda wondered if Link truly was the only thing holding their threesome together. Of course Gan wanted the crown, but she never would have entertained his initial seduction if Link hadn’t been so enthusiastic about it. She shivered at the memory.

She had been terrified of Ganon’s overwhelming demeanor, and his size was nothing if not intimidating. Link had assured her he’d be just on the other side of the door to make sure things didn’t get too out of hand, and she quickly learned that the danger was part of the allure, at least for her.

And still, there was a part of her that wanted to bask in his strength, as if she could absorb his self assurendness the way her body absorbed his release as many times as she could manage him. 

Speaking of which, she could still feel the slick mess they had made seep between her thighs and onto his abdomen. He seemed in no hurry to clean up just yet and the lewd feel and her recent musings had stoked the fire within her yet again. 

She drew her nails through his beard and dragged them up into his hair, drawing a low rumble from Gan as he stretched like a cat into the touch. She straddled his chest and leaned down for a kiss, gasping as he grasped her rear and spread her cheeks with a forbidden tease of his longest finger. 

“Oh!” She expelled into his mouth in surprise. 

He gave a deep chuckle and smirked against her lips. “Oh?” He teased, circling her gently. 

It felt dirty. It felt _good._

He unseated her and she shrieked as she landed on her side. He spread her thighs and nudged her folds apart with his lips and tongue, greedily lapping up the remains of their lovemaking. She was quite familiar with this dance, but was not prepared for him to lick his fingers clean, then press his longest just to the puckered flesh no one ever bothered to play with. 

Without meaning to exactly, her ass arched back more. “Please,” she whispered. She didn’t know what she was asking for, but whatever he was doing to her, she wanted more of that.

“Mmmm?” He asked, face still buried in her pussy and coaxing her into a frenzy, pressing his finger and threatening to turn the tease into a promise. 

“Gan, _yes_.” She couldn’t believe he was doing this. She couldn’t believe she wanted him to. Was it the novelty of trying something new, or was she turned on by the taboo of it? And if Link liked it, why couldn’t she? 

Just then he applied himself more closely to her clit, pressing just the tip of his finger inside her ass, causing her to clench around the thick calloused digit. 

She came instantly. Her thighs trapped his head in their grip and he made a low resonant groan as she buried her hands in his hair. 

“Holy shit,” she cried when her body stopped shaking. She could hear Gan smack his lips and wipe his face on the inside of her thigh. 

“You are a dirty girl, aren’t you?”

“I’ve never-“ she shook her head, swimming in the fuzzy haze of post-orgasmic bliss. “Not even with-“ she stopped.

Gan turned over to face her and pull her toward him. She reached down to find him only partially hard. She stroked him but he just shook his head. “It’s okay, my mind is elsewhere tonight. Making you come again was more than enough to satisfy me.”

She couldn’t help but agree. It somehow felt wrong for her to sleep with Gan without Link, but not in any tangible way she could express. She had just become accustomed to both men sharing her bed so organically that missing one part of the trio left a large gap in her heart. And, clearly Gan felt the same way. 

“I hate waiting.” Gan said with a sigh. 

“I still have so much to think about. If you can just give me-“

“No, not you.” Gan said. The softness in his voice could tear her heart from her chest. 

“Oh,” she said. Even though that stung a little, she couldn’t blame him. She had ignored her own urge to check in on Link more than a few times. She wanted to respect his need for space...but if Gan wanted to check in, well…

“He’s probably in Hateno, if you really want to speak with him.”

Gan tucked his hands behind his head and looked up again. “I wouldn’t even know what to say.”

Zelda smiled and touched his lips. “Maybe start with sorry.”

Gan snorted. “For what?” He rolled over and pulled his sirwal from the floor. Another quick fuck then, Zelda thought ruefully as he headed toward the bathroom to clean up. She curled in on herself and pulled the pillow he had been using against her chest, burying her face in it and breathing in the lingering aroma of warm sands and spice.

She fell asleep despite herself, dreaming about being taken by both men at the same time, her body wedged between them in ecstasy until the scene changed and she was chained to a pulley, lava on either side. She followed two lines of the pulley to two hanging men. If she could raise it enough they would be able to grab the plank above them to save themselves...but one would lower into the pit of lava as she pulled the other up. She cried out to the goddesses as Link and Gan both urged her to choose. 

_“No!”_ She cried in despair. Wicked disembodied laughter taunted her, and the lava began to raise. 

_“Very well,”_ hissed the sickening wheeze of a voice she had been trapped with for a hundred years. _“If you cannot choose, then you can join them.”_

She woke with a start, whimpered into the pillow and clutched it all the more tightly. She hated being alone.

He did not stick around to be insulted further by the Queen. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was headed, but away from the damn castle was a good start, even if it was the middle of the night. 

What was her motive, anyway? Every time he thought he was starting to understand her, she flipped the script. It seemed clear that she was as eager as ever to get naked with him, but half the time she didn’t even seem in it. He had played with her this evening to draw her back, which seemed to work for a a time, but when it was over she fell back into that quiet melancholy that she refused to let him in on. 

It drove him crazy. It made him want her even more, but whenever he tried to get closer, she shut him out. She turned every intimate moment into a sexcapade that he had a very _very_ difficult time resisting. Each time he managed to get her to talk, she deflected and called out his perceived flaws. 

He didn’t need to be reminded that Link had abandoned him-both of them- because he didn’t know when to leave it alone. He had a hard time understanding exactly what he was supposed to do. Just sit back and watch Link be railroaded and gaslighted? Why did Link and Zelda let other people dictate their happiness and force them into narrow roles that didn’t let them be more than a queen or a soldier?

Wasn’t it better to defend your lover’s honor? 

To her credit, Zelda did try to explain, but Ganon thought it was so ludicrous he could not accept it. 

_“Link is more than capable of handling himself,”_ she told him.

_“Don’t try to justify your hands off approach. You are more interested in appearances than you are his well being.”_

_“That’s not true-“_

_“Honestly, what have you ever done for him?”_ _He had immediately felt bad for the jab._

_She crumpled under the weight of her facade as he shattered it with that one question. “You don’t know what it’s like-“_

_“Oh,_ don’t _I?” He had shot back, further enraged by her sudden weakness than by her callous coldness but moments before. “The more I get to know you, the less I understand you and what you want.”_

_She had walked away from him then, angrily wiping at the tears that betrayed her. Why was she so afraid to show her true self?_

_He pulled her back to him and planted a fervent kiss to her mouth. “I want you to show me who you truly are,” he demanded gruffly into her ear. “What do you really want?”_

_She sank against him. “I need him, Gan.” She gulped. Gan felt his stomach clench. “And if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t have known that I need you, too.”_

_As close to a confession of vulnerability as she had ever managed, they didn’t even make it from the settle to the bed, pulling him to the floor above her when the seat creaked so loudly it threatened to break under his weight and their desperate pace._

He came back to himself with a start, realizing that in his daydreaming he had not noticed the stalfos following him at the edge of the trail. Wolves howled from somewhere nearby in the shadows, and a fire burned bright up ahead. 

He smirked and tried to ground himself. They had no doubt been attracted to the ire emanating from him like miasma. Zelda may have been infuriating but it was also true that she stoked the fire within him- intensifying and tempering his passion like a pendulum. And he’d be lying if he said he was immune to it. She was addictive, and the more he had of her the more he wanted.

The more time he spent with her alone, the more he found himself wanting to protect her. He wanted to keep her close and be her everything while also giving her whatever she wanted. He was sure he would peel his skin off for her just to feel her wrapped inside him. 

He cooed to the stal creatures, thanking them for their accompaniment and sending them on their way. He smiled as he came upon a bokoblin camp. They snorfled and rolled onto their bellies, their silver leader bravely offering him their meal before scurrying off into the night. He took their camp for himself, using the pot of boiled water to wash the grime of the road off before erecting a shield and laying himself out on his mat next to the fire. 

The night was still cold enough to chill him to the bone, but he was so exhausted that he fell into a deep slumber beneath his woolen cloak, not even bothering to arrange field blankets. 

He dreamt of trailing after Zelda into a colossal maze, her laughter echoing off the walls and provoking him in this wild chase. When he finally reached her in the center, it wasn’t Zelda after all, but Link, looking thin and pale as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks. He tried to offer him food but it was rotten meat covered in maggots. 

_‘We must find her’_ Link said in a cracked whisper. The whisper sounded familiar but not, and raised the hair on his arms like something was very wrong.

Whenever Gan found Zelda, Link was nowhere to be found, and when he found Link, Zelda would disappear, until he screamed in rage and bodies fell from the sky.

He wasn’t at all surprised to realize he had set himself on a path to the west the night before. He could absolutely use the slate to transport himself but the fresh air and road gave him time to think. Before he knew it he was crossing the rock wall that separated the historical Fort Hateno from the Field of Tears. It still made him uneasy traveling through the graveyard of spider drones, and he had spurred his stead through at a quick canter. 

It was dusk when he reached the new construction that housed a team of Hylian engineers that had just settled down for dinner. They seemed surprised to see him, though quickly recovered to offer him some of their meager faire and a tour of the workshop first thing in the morning. 

Gan wondered half heartedly where the foreman was, but they were nowhere to be found. He thanked the leads but declined, hoping he could finish his journey this evening. 

The last leg of the trip felt the longest though he had made it just as the Pink Moon crested the mountain. What a ridiculous name for a moon, anyway. It didn’t even look pink.

He dismounted just inside the town threshold and patted his horse on the neck and loosening the cinch. He began to cross the bridge and halted when he heard a loud voice laughing just beyond. Under a large oak tree Link sat with his back to him, leaning against an older man wearing the most ridiculous fur lined coat he had ever seen. 

He stopped dead, watching as Link passed a growler around to his friends around the fire, laughing and telling some tale of his deeds, no doubt. 

Gan remained in the shadows, watching the older man pet Link’s hair as they shared what he could only imagine as some secret joke. 

Not wanting to interrupt him and his friends, Gan retreated back over the bridge and led his horse to the tavern stables. 


	43. Coil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf becomes incredibly uncomfortable

Ganodorf tinkered with the Sheikah Screen, as Purah lovingly referred to the large functional prototype for SCRAP. It was an impressive piece of machinery, and it had been a long time since Gan had put his hands on it.

“I’m impressed by the updates and craftsmanship, It’s no longer a disaster of wires and metal. Very sleek.” Gan praised the Hateno Lab team. “Thus far you’ve still been unsuccessful with transporting goods?”

“Not exactly,” Una said. “It’s just that…raw goods do not fare well on the voyage through the ether.”

Purah snickered. “What she means is that an apple will transport just fine on its own, but a peck will rot before it reaches its destination.”

Gan hummed to himself for a moment. “Almost as if it gets lost in time. Interesting.”

“We’re not sure exactly what the trigger is.”

Gan studied the wiring and made a few cuts and rerouted them. “it’s almost a shot in the dark, my memory is a bit fuzzy but…try again.”

The vai grinned at him and replied in unison “Yes my king.” Purah raised an eyebrow at him but he ignored it. Ilia was closer to Purah’s ‘age’ than his, and Una was publicly and happily dedicated to one of his most prized warriors. If she was flirting, she’d have to make her intentions clearer before he took a smile as an invitation.

“Hunky,” Purah was quiet yet casual. “Certainly you did not grace us with a visit simply to fiddle with some mechanics when you have an entire committee at your beck and call?”

He smirked and wiped his brow. “What, I give you two beautiful Gerudo assistants and now you don’t want to see me?”

Purah whistled and leaned back against her desk. “They are certainly more my type than muscle heads-“

“Rude,” he muttered. She ignored him.

“-But Link utterly failed to mention that his boyfriend would be dropping by.”

Gan gaped.

“Trouble in paradise?”

He shook his head and snapped his mouth closed. “I am sure I don’t know what you are talking about.” Knowing damn well he was not convincing anyone.

She eyed him suspiciously. “Riiiiight.” She suddenly turned to her two assistants. “Una?”

“Yes Professor?”

“When you fight with your lady love, how do you make up?”

Ganondorf glared at her but Purah was a master at evasion.

Una blushed a little and looked hesitantly at her audience. “I’m not sure that’s appropriate for young Hylian-“

“-Oh please, I am older than you and a Sheikah, no less. But before you get to the fun part of making up, how do Gerudo…admit defeat?”

Una straightened in understanding. “Love is not about winning. To do so would be to lose.”

“Quite,” Purah quipped, holding eye contact with Gan. “But then of course one of you must admit you are wrong?”

“Sometimes,” Una responded, wrapping another wire. “But if a storm never touches the field the seeds cannot grow. It is better to embrace the rain for its gifts than to shun it for the inconvenience of its darkness.”

“That’s beautifully romantic,” Purah responded, turning back to her bench. “Hylians simply apologize. I suppose talking it out is also acceptable, but I was never very good at apologizing myself. I’m too smart to be wrong.” She giggled at her own joke.

Gan was seethed and shifted his weight. “Can I help with anything else today?”

“Yes, actually.” Purah sang, unperturbed by his ire. “I was going to send Ilia to gather some more materials from the salvage yard, but that would be a job well suited for your brawn.” She scribbled on a scrap of paper and handed it to him before turning on her heel and burying her nose in her blueprints.

Gan rolled his eyes as he ducked out of the door and down the path to the stables. It was hard to remember that the youthful mastermind was well into her hundreds, and even harder to accept that she knew something he clearly didn’t.

Great. Did Link tell everyone about their problems?

He fumed and conspired until he reached the now bustling workstation.

“Ah, Lord Ganondorf again! Have you come to see us in action finally? If you hold on I can find Simon-“

Gan rankled at the name. “No, thank you. I actually have a list of materials to pick up for Purah.” He handed the list over to the lead engineer whose brow furrowed in confusion.

“Perhaps the rumors are true,” he said half to himself. “Sorry to have wasted your time, but you may want to speak with Master Link over there,” the man pointed to the back of the building, climbing on top of a pile of rubble. Gan’s stomach knotted. “I think he’s already gathering those materials for the Hateno Lab.”

Gan smiled tightly and thanked the man for his help, hesitating for only a moment before kicking himself into gear. Out of everything he’s ever faced, how was an angry lover the hardest?

Link barely looked up at him before turning back to his work, though the tips of his ears flushed a deep red. “What are you doing here?”

Gan scratched the back of his neck. “I, uh, Purah sent me with a list.”

Link stopped rummaging around and gave him a skeptical look. Gan helpfully held his hand out, waving the piece of cucco scratch. Link snatched the list and read it for a long time in silence. He handed it back and turned back to the work, tossing another bolt into a sack.

“A sack of screws, two shafts, four springs, four of each gear size, two cores and as much scrap metal as you can carry.” Link said dryly.

Gan looked at the paper and squinted. “Yeah, that looks about right.”

“She sent you to help me.”

“Oh.”

Link inspected another screw before tossing it into the bag.

“She didn’t tell me that.”

Link swore and shook his head. He pointed to the other side of the pile. “This heap isn’t sorted yet. We could pull some off the line but honestly, most of that is already picked over. Over here we can take the best of the pile, no rust, no stripped bolts, you get the picture.”

Gan nodded and swallowed hard, trying to focus on the task and not the beating of his heart. “Did you tell her?”

Link looked up in confusion the anger briefly melting from his features. “Tell her what?”

”That we were- you know what, never mind.” Gan reached for the most interesting core he had ever seen, inspecting it for perfection.

“What are we, Ganondorf?” Link said very quietly.

”I said forget it.” Why was Link always looking at him so seriously, and why did he insist on making Ganon verbalize every damn thought.

Link shook his head. “I’m almost done anyway. Bring the cores and help me load up Epona. Then we can strap yours with the scrap metal.”

It was a solid plan, and together it took no time at all, though it felt like forever in the silence.

Before they left Link took off to talk to Simon. Gan offered to stay with the horses for smart reasons. He fidgeted with the pads and straps and checked both horses twice, trying not to think about how he’d been duped by a meddling old coot and the resultant chilly reunion.

Link jogged up to him and took Epona by the reins, setting the pace for the walk back to Hateno. They were only a few yards away before Link let out a great big sigh.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re here?”

“I told you, Purah sent me-“

“No, I mean, why are you in Hateno?”

Gan considered this for a moment. Why was he here? What drove him to actually make the journey in the middle of the night? “Zelda and I miss you.” He started with what should have been obvious.

“So you just cantered across Hyrule to check in? Did Zelda send you?”

“No she wouldn’t.” Gan confessed. “She actually felt very strongly that you-wanted some time to yourself.”

Link nodded and muttered, “She’s right, as usual.”

“Do you want me to go?” Gan said too quickly. What the hell did Link want from him anyway?

“I want you to be honest with me and yourself, Gan. What are you doing here?”

Why was it not enough that he was here? He thought about the way both Zelda and Purah had hinted that he needed to apologize. He was so stuck, and it was physically painful. He was responsible for Link’s anger, and he deeply, truly, was sorry for that.

“Link, I’m- I’m sorry.”

Link stopped and turned toward him, searching his face, looking through him, reading him. “For what?”

“For hurting you.” Like Link had reached into his chest and squeezed his heart.

“How?” Link demanded.

“What?” Gan was confused by the ask.

“How did you hurt me?” Link asked angrily. “How do I know you mean it if you don’t even know what the fuck you did?”

Gan growled in frustration. “You’re right I don’t know, but I clearly did something that hurt you and if I had to do it over again I probably wouldn’t.”

“Probably wouldn’t?” Why did he sound so indignant? Wasn’t that Zelda’s area of expertise? Were they more alike than he had imagined?

“No, I’d probably just filet the fucking shark to begin with.” Why didn’t Link just tell him?

Link let out a laugh. It was not a nice laugh. “You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

“Maybe I need you to spell it out for me.”

”Fine. You want to know why I’m pissed, since you can’t figure it out?” Link didn’t wait for an answer. “You caused a lot of drama in my life without even considering how it would affect me.”

“I was trying to protect you.”

“From what?” Link’s voice rose.

Gan was at a loss. “Sidon-“

“Sidon was my problem, not yours..” Link said, pulling the horses off the road to let a traveler pass. He nodded at her and she called something out to him cheerfully. Gan wasn’t paying enough attention to hear what she said.

When she turned the bend, Link’s eyes hardened again. “You’re impulsive and inconsiderate, and you made a bad situation worse.” 

Gan did not appreciate being scolded like a child. “I showed you your boyfriend’s true colors” Gan was on the defensive, and he hated that.

“I didn’t ask you to!”

“Well you seemed blind to how selfish-“

“Selfish!” Link howled and spun around on him. “Don’t you talk to me about _selfish_. You’re so jealous you practically spit venom at anyone who even dares talk to me or Zelda.”

“You act like caring is somehow a bad thing!” Gan yelled back, immediately regretting it. “I did it all for you!”

“Did you?” Link asked, bringing his height up to glare at Ganondorf. It was more of an accusation than a question. The hand gripping his heart might as well have pulled it clean from his chest.

They didn’t speak for the rest of the journey. Purah was happy to see them both and hopped around, overcompensating for the tension between them. Link gave an excuse about laundry and left, leaving Gan staring at the closed door, wondering how the fuck he was going to fix this.

Ganon spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around Hateno, revisiting spots he and Link had visited, a spot under an apple tree where a kiss was stolen, the beach where they had ground together to mutual satisfaction in a blood frenzy. Watching the sun set and having the first inkling that he was falling hard for the Hylian…and trying and failing desperately to ignore it, naming it infatuation and wondering how Zelda would react knowing what they had done.

Learning that Zelda wasn’t only okay with it but a willing and active participant was something he had not anticipated. Bathed in their glory he felt cleansed of all of his sins, like their light had burned away the dark prison he had shut his heart in.

He stood up and stretched, making his way back to the village. There was no way but through. Gan was going to have to dig deep because Link wasn’t going to take any deflections.

He headed back to the lab and threw open the door. “Alright ladies! Let’s see if we can get it to work this time.”

Gan felt like he was on cloud nine, carrying a slightly melted tray of Link’s favorite honeycakes in one hand and a bottle of wickedly cold cactus fruit liquor in the other. So cold, in fact, that his fingers ached. He walked straight across the small footbridge before giving himself a chance to change his mind, his heavy step drawing the eyes of the two men at the fire who were facing him. 

“Hi,” he said, attempting a warm smile. 

Link and his older friend looked over their shoulders and Link jumped up, handing the growler to his partner absently. 

He smiled, holding his spoils under Link’s nose. “We did it.”

Link’s eyes widened as he picked up a honey cake, inspecting it closely. 

‘They’re edible- we already tested them at the lab. The tray, well, we have some tweaking to do yet.” They grinned like lunatics at each other, Link taking the offered liquor in his free hand.

“Is this from your personal stores?” Link asked, turning it over in his hand.

“Yeah.” He looked at the three men staring at them. “I hope you and your friends enjoy,” he said, inclining his head before turning on his heel.

He felt a gentle tug on his arm. “Ganondorf, I’d like you to meet Karson, Hudson, and Bolson of Bolson Construction. Guys, this is King Ganondorf of the Gerudo, ambassador to Queen Zelda, and-“

“And a studly specimen,” Karson said, patting the ground beside him. “If you’re not Link’s type you’re _definitely_ mine.”

Link blushed and stuffed a cake in his mouth. 

“I don’t want to impose. I just- I owe Link a lot and this is but a paltry token of everything he deserves so…” he was sharing too much, judging by the polite looks on their faces. Link was steadfastly ignoring him. “Right. Anyway, Link is probably the most amazing person I know.”

Everyone cheered and toasted to that. Either Link’s face was burning or it was the warm flicker of the fire on his pale skin.

“Treat him well-“ he did not say _or else._ Baby steps. 

He took small steps back over the bridge, each feeling like glass under bare feet as he knew Link watched but didn’t call him back again.


	44. Humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link teaches Gan a lesson and Gan drops his defenses.

Ganon swore for the umpteenth time, the sizzling baked apple rolling across the floor.

“Maybe we can take a break?” Ilia suggested. 

“We’ve almost got it.” Gan grumbled, shaking the burn out of his hand.

“We’re not going to get anything except lunch.” Una muttered. 

Gan turned to glare at the vai who leaned on her hip with her arms crossed. Gan sighed. She wasn’t wrong, and this wasn’t even his lab. He closed his eyes and shrugged at Purah. “Your lab, your rules.”

“Quite,” she smiled wide. “Bring back something light for me, ladies.” 

Gan began to walk to the door- 

“Not you, Hunky.”

“I’m not your assistant.”

“Clearly. Though you look like you could use some of your own.”

“Don’t meddle.”

“I could say the same.”

“What do you know?”

She whistled. “That you are sticking around here instead of addressing the real problem.”

“And what’s my problem?”

She smirked, “Which one?” 

“Don’t be cute.”

She tilted her head and put two fingers to her forehead with a wink. “Link is a man of action, and so are you. It’s like two sides of the same coin in some ways. I hope you two figure it out so you can get out of my lab.”

“Fine, I’ll get out of your hair.” He stormed toward the door and ducked his head. “Ungrateful old bat.”

She shook her head and chuckled to herself. 

Link wasn’t home. At least, that’s what the Bolsons told him. How odd that they always congregated under his tree without any work to do. 

“Any chance you know where he is?” 

“Fishing,” the unmistakable voice made his heart jump. 

Bolson and his crew shuffled behind him, murmuring about lunch and the smell of fish before disappearing.

“There are sawhorses and an oak slab against the side of the house.” Link set the bucket down and walked into the house. 

Gan set up the makeshift worktable as Link brought out a set of filet knives.

“How’d you do?” Gan asked, breaking the ice.

“Four armored carp and a couple spring walleye. They’re a bit early in the season but a good enough size for a meal.” Link laid out his catch and Gan noted that it didn’t smell nearly as bad as he thought it would. 

Link cut a slit at the gills and cut along the back fin until a long strip of meat came away at the tail. He turned it over and cut the skin off. “Carp and walleye have a pretty tough skin. It’s edible but not something I enjoy, so we leave the scraps for the wolves.” He turned the filet over and felt along the fatter edge. “Check for sharp little bones,” he took a pair of pliers and pulled out a tiny shard before setting the perfect filet on a platter. 

Link set another knife and a fish in front of Gan before turning back to his fish and starting on the other side. 

Gan watched again and tried to mirror Link’s technique, but it was harder than it looked. The first time he cut too deep and Link stopped to cut the spine out of the filet. The second time he put the tip of the knife into his thumb while trying to cut the edge of the skin. He swore.

“It’s not much different than skinning quarry. Just relax and take your time,” Link tore a strip of cloth from his wraps.

“Easy for you to say,” Gan grumbled as Link wrapped his thumb a little too tight. “I don’t usually work on meat so small.”

Link ducked under his arm and stood in front of him, guiding his hands for the second filet. “A bit of hands on might teach you some muscle memory,” Link explained. "Flatten your hand to add even pressure, yeah like that." Gan was hardly listening and trying not to breathe too quickly. Even the slightest hint of approval was enough to melt his bones. Part of him rebuked himself to get a grip, but his softer side drowned it out with a fuzzy ache for more.

The filet came away looking much better than the hacked piece he had attempted. “See? Now just feel along this edge here for the bones- hey.” Link protested as Gan brought his arms around Link, pulling his back to his chest and burying his nose in his hair. 

Link allowed Gan to hold him for at least a solid minute, leaning back into his chest. “Come on, we’ve got three more to go.”

“Four- that one’s not finished.” Gan let him go as Link went back to the half cleaned fish in front of him. 

“Why are you showing me this?” Gan asked as he tossed the bones and guts into the bucket. 

“How are you going to filet a shark if you can’t even filet a fish,” Link said flatly. 

Gan winced at the dig. “Okay okay, I get it. And I’m sorry.” 

“You know,” Link hummed, “I almost believe you.”

Ganon bit his tongue. 

Link had finished the rest of the fish in the time it took Gan to finish his second. They cleaned up at the stream and Gan accompanied Link into the woods where he would dump the chum for the wildlife to feast.

On the way back Link began gathering wood so Gan followed suit. He knew he was going to have to address their fight and he was running out of ways to stall. It was now or never. “Link,” Gan said. “I know I fucked up and I want to make it right.”

“Okay,” is all he said in response. 

“I didn’t handle your heartache well.” Gan stumbled over his words. “I knew how hard it was for you, and I couldn’t stand the spinelessness of Sidon. He sidestepped every chance to be honest-“

Link shook his head and held a hand up. “This isn’t about Sidon, Ganondorf. You’re only responsible for what you did.”

Gan took a deep breath and tried again. “I lashed out because I was angry for you and I had had enough. I took matters into my own hands.”

“Do you think I’m incapable of standing up for myself?”

“What? No-“

”Then you did it because you thought you could handle it better?”

Gan closed his mouth.

“Did you think perhaps you should have let me make my own decisions on how and when to handle it?”

Well fuck. “Shit.”

Link nodded. “What would you do if you were in my shoes?”

“I told you-“

“No, Gan. Listen. How would you feel if I had taken your affairs into my hands?”

Gan held his hands out. “Just tell me how to make it right.”

Link went quiet again as they headed back to his home. “Show me that it’s not all about you.” He kicked up dirt angrily, “Like it used to be.”

  
  


The fire was going and the Bolsons were back at the first whiff of cooking food.

“I thought you went for lunch?” Link asked, flushing with pride. 

“And miss out on your famous seafood paella?” Karson boomed. 

Link set a bowl of steaming rice and fish in front of Gan who resisted making a face. “You can pick out the seafood, I won’t be offended,” Link sat cross legged so that their legs touched. Every so often Link would reach into Gan’s bowl and snag an untouched morsel. 

They talked and joked around the fire well into the evening, eating and drinking and eating some more until there was nothing left. 

Even Gan was satisfied. “Perhaps I’ll learn to tolerate fish yet.”

“Link is quite the catch.” Bolson sang and his counterparts toasted it agreement. 

Link snorted and Gan smiled, tamping down on his jealousy.

“I’d ask him to marry _me_ if he wasn’t already spoken for.” Bolson poked Gan’s arm and Link let out a shrill laugh.

“What?” Gan asked like an idiot.

“Ohh, shoot.” Bolson, said “I’m sorry, I just assumed-you were the one Link always- I shouldn’t jump to conclusions.” He closed his lips tight and drew his index and thumb closed over the crease before gesturing above his head with a flourish.

Link gave Gan a sheepish grin, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. 

Dawning on Gan, his heart leapt. “You told them about me?”

“They’re good friends of mine, I trust them.” Link fidgeted with the hem of his tunic.

“But Zelda-“

“Has my undying love and loyalty _and she trusts my judgment._ ” Gan could feel Link’s anger rising again.

“W-w-w-eeee should go,” said Not-Bolson. One of them, but Gan couldn’t think about them when he was calculating his next move.

“You don’t have to go,” Link said to them, his fury settling though his eyes still blazed with-something. Disdain? Disappointment? 

Gan dove straight in. “It might be a complicated mess, but to answer your question,” he looked over his shoulder at Bolson and smirked. “I’d keep him all to myself if I thought I was enough to keep him happy.”

Link blanched. “You don’t need to run everyone off to have me.” 

“I don’t want to run everyone off,” Gan turned back to him and pulled him into his lap, “I want everyone to know you are _mine.”_

“You are mistaken, Desert King,” Link grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Ganon’s face to his. “ _You_ belong _to me_ ,” and Link captured his lips in a fierce kiss. It was the sweetest forgiveness he had ever tasted, and he knew that Link was right.

The men whooped and began a crazy dance, gyrating and shimmying and singing incoherently and patting them both on the shoulders before continuing their dance over the footbridge to who knows where. 

When Link pulled away for air, he whispered “Do you want to come in?”

“Yeah,” Gan said. “I would love to.”


	45. Apology

Gan barely had time to fumble the door closed before Link was on him. Gan could feel the tremble of lips beneath his, body shivering as hands demanded Gan bend further to his will. He could deny his lover nothing and ached to show him the depths of his devotion. 

His fingers threaded through the damp strands of hair at the nape of his neck, the faint smell of unwashed hair and cacao invading his nostrils. 

Gan gasped as a cold, clammy hand pulled his tunic up, snaking around his waist. Link’s tongue was sour sweet like the cider they had been drinking, his skin salty and pungent like wet earth and wood smoke- or was that the smell of fish that clung to him?

It didn’t matter, Link was here, with him, wanting him, marking him with small nips to his neck and shoulders and drawing a hoarse gasp from his throat. 

Gan’s blood pulsed in his ears, his jaw tight with the strain of longing. Link fumbled with Gan’s knotted belt and his cock surged in desperation. Gan had Link’s shirt off moments later, and stood with legs spread enough to keep balance as Link tugged the belt loose and his pants down, pushing him against the table hard as a chair screeched out of the way. 

Link lost no time lifting the heavy shaft and giving it a few gentle squeezes, drawing more blood down until Gan hissed with the ache and throb of hungry flesh. The tease of that caress was maddening and Gan swallowed a shameful plea more than once, Link swirling the droplets from his cock around the tip, squeezing more out until it drooled onto his hand. 

Gan knew that look. The look that Link gave when he was filled with lust. The look that was accompanied by the sensual lick of his tongue across lips as if he were anticipating what Ganon’s flesh tasted like. The look that said his flesh was the most delectable snack in all of Hyrule. Gan fully submitted himself to that look, finally murmuring a quiet ‘please,’ as he gave himself over to his most fierce opponent. 

Link smiled and rewarded him with a flick of warm and wet across the tip, kissing away the clear ooze before it could drip any more. Gan pulled the tunic up to watch as Link licked the flat of his tongue from the base to the scarlet crown and groaned. “Link,” He gripped the edge of the heavy wooden table for some much needed support, gritting his teeth as Link swallowed another inch, then another. 

Gan felt like it should be him worshipping at Link’s feet, but that mouth was so good, and he was so hungry he could come right now-

“Mawet, stop stop.” Gan rasped, gently tugging at Link’s hair and making a pained noise as he forced the mouth off of him, dragging in cool gulps of air.

Link straightened. “It’s okay,” he leaned forward on tip toe And tugged at Ganon’s beard. “I want to.”

Gan felt lightheaded and hot, slowly meeting Link's lips again, savoring the taste of his own sex on his lover’s tongue and pouring his feelings into it. He broke the kiss and tried to speak, but his voice stuck in his throat, cupping Link’s face and choking on words that wouldn’t surface. 

Link shuddered and darted his tongue out to tease Gan with a suggestive sweep across the tip of his lips and tongue. He relaxed back onto his feet and pulled Gan by the hand to follow him up the stairs. 

He stumbled after him as if in a dream, eyes unfocused, only able to see his lover’s strong back ahead of him. Gan blinked and took in Link’s bedroom, it seemed much larger now, as Link pushed him onto the bed. A bed that easily accommodated his large frame. 

“Looks different.” Gan managed, immediately regretting his choice of topics to discuss in the throes of foreplay. He toyed with Link’s belt, allowing his hands to touch as much flesh as possible as he slowly eased the buckle free. His hand spanned his hip and traced a ghost of a scar.

“I’ve added on to make space for the bed. It’s not finished yet but...Gan, I need to clean up.”

Gan rumbled against Link’s neck, lightly nipping. “Don’ care, wanna make love to you.”

“I’m not...Gan I can’t.” He whimpered as Gan fondled his beautiful cock, licking his lips. 

“I can,” Gan shifted his hips and hooked his knees to Link’s sides, encouraging him close enough to groan as his cock rubbed across his scrotum. 

“Oh,” Link expelled, “you’re, hmmm, prepared.” He let his finger trail over Gan’s asshole. He bounced up to his dresser and rifled through the drawer, flipping the vial open before settling back between Gan’s thick thighs. 

“Yes,” Gan grunted as Link’s middle finger sank into his ready body. He adjusted his legs to make more room and angled himself for deeper penetration. “Take me, Fierce.”

Link dribbled lubricant on Gan’s restless cock, stroking as he thrust a second, then a third finger into his aching hole. Next he coated himself and Gan did his best not to demand or fidget while Link stroked himself slowly, watching as the tip of Gan’s cock glistened with more precum.

“You’re so beautiful,” Link whispered, pushing Gan’s legs up further and angling his hips for the first press. “Unghhh, I almost forgot how good you feel.” 

Gan gasped and clutched the sheets, head pushing back into the pillow as his body greedily accepted Link’s invasion with a louder _yes_!

His back disconnected from the bed as Link pulled back to the tight ring and thrust forward with a mighty groan that knocked the wind out of Ganondorf with a cry. Link was neither slow nor gentle, each deep thrust drawing out pitiful pleas from Ganondorf for more until more was too much to bear. 

He was going to come. Too soon again. He pushed at Link’s thighs. “I’m too close, ungghhhhh, slow, slowwwww my love.”

Link panted, resting his sweaty skin against Gan’s stomach. Gan could feel the throb of his cock deep in his ass and groaned. It was still too much. 

Gan sat up, the extra weight pressing Link at an odd angle that forced him to slip free. They sighed, pressing their foreheads together and sharing a fervent look as Ganondorf fought to gain control of himself.

“Love you more than anything,” Gan managed, kissing his lover before pressing his weight forward, causing Link to retreat into the sheets.

“I’m filthy, Gan.” 

“Sheets can be changed, they’ll need it when I’m done with you anyway.”

Gan placed one knee down and the other up so his foot could rest by Link’s side, guiding Link back into him before settling his weight on his slight hips. 

“Ohhh, fuck, Fierce,” He was so deep. He leaned back and ground his ass against Link’s groin, feeling him split him open. His heavy cock bowed and slapped against Link’s abdomen lewdly. He cupped himself in his tight fist but it wasn’t nearly enough.

Link clutched Gan’s hips and guided him down harder as he thrust up, eyes traveling from Gan’s face to where they connected. “Use me,” Link groaned. 

“No,” Gan locked eyes with Link and moved one of his hands to his heart. 

“Fuck me until you come,” Link trailed the hand from his heart down the strong line of his stomach, forcing Gan to release his hold so he could take Gan’s sex in his hand. Link pulled at the overly sensitive skin roughly and Gan winced at the pain of it, bleeding off some of the pent up orgasm he was holding back. That is, until Link spit into his hand and used the resultant saliva to lubricate his strokes. 

Gan needed to calm down again. He settled down hard, rolling his hips and savoring the electric burn of Link’s engorged length stretching him wide open. 

“Fuck it’s so good, so good-uhnghh” Gan leaned his weight forward, trapping Link’s fist between their bodies as he spread his legs until his thighs ached. His elbows pressed into the bed and pulled Link up against him, contorting his back to kiss him and keep him inside. 

Link wrenched his hand free and explored the muscles of his back, each touch sparking heat like fire in his blood.They rocked together as Gan slid up and down, smooth and delicious. His cock was overheated and raw from the grinding against hard muscle. 

He left a sloppy wet kiss to Link’s forehead and pushed himself back up, grabbing onto the headboard for support as he leaned back, slamming and grinding hard, wanting more. The bed creaked and groaned under them, knocking hard against the wall.

“Come inside me,” Gan begged, “I want to feel you fill me.” His voice as husky and each syllable short and desperate. 

Link wrapped his hand back around Gan’s thick dripping organ, spreading the slick fluid over the head before sliding deft fingers over flesh so hard it hurt. 

“Gan, I’m gonna- come with me.” 

Grunts turned to moans to cries to howls. It was like making love to a feral animal. 

Link gripped Gan’s thigh so tight nails broke skin but Gan couldn’t care, feeling Link convulse beneath him, the cock buried in his ass kicking and throbbing as Link screamed his name. 

Gan froze, watching ecstasy wash over his lover’s face and feeling more powerful than ever having rendered such a reaction out of the strongest man he’d ever met. He made Link turn into warm jelly beneath him. He made Link scream loud enough to raise the dead. He made Link beg him to come on him-

Gan finally allowed himself to fully lean into the pleasure with an agonizing cry, rocking on Link’s still hard cock, imagining his sperm coating his cock and making the slide hotter and slicker.

Link stroked him, urging Gan to find his release. His other hand cupped his scrotum and stroked faster, easing up his grip until it was feather light, drawing a desperate surge of blood to signal how close he was. Link watched Gan’s face with such intensity he felt himself slipping. He wanted to tip his head back and close his eyes to let the pleasure wash over him. Instead he was mesmerized, eyes locked on Link.

“Come for me, mark me, claim me- yes, goddess, like that, spill, oh fuck that’s so hot,” Link groaned as Gan exploded all over Link’s chest and stomach, shuddering and grasping Link’s leg as he curled above him in release, unable to catch his breath or control his cracking voice as he sang praises into the night.

When it was too much he stayed Link’s hand, feeling his slick cum coat his knuckles. Link released his grip and licked the back of his hand clean, never breaking eye contact. He moaned as if he were tasting a rare delicacy, savoring every droplet. 

Gan licked his lips involuntarily and pushed his hair out of his face. He eased his knees together and winced, his hips locked from their low hold for so long. 

“Did I hurt you?” Link asked, trailing a finger over his jaw. 

“Not the way you think.” Gan smirked and kissed Link gratefully. “Making love to a tiny Hylian is difficult on the joints.”

“You didn’t seem to think I was _tiny_ when I filled your ass.”

Gan laughed, pressing his face in his neck. “I love you.”

“I know.”

Gan rolled to his side so as not to crush his mate, laying his ear on his heart and listening for a long time to the flutter.

“I thought I’d lost you.” Gan hated the way his voice shrank with the admission.

Link brought Gan’s face to his. “You really think I’m so fickle?”

Gan shook his head. “No, thought I fucked up.”

“You did. You don’t break up just because we had a fight.”

“But you left.”

“I needed some time to be with myself. And yeah, I was pretty pissed.” He put his back to Gan and let himself be gathered up. “I was also heartbroken by two people I thought loved me enough to let me in.”

Gan kissed his shoulder. For once he kept his mouth shut.

“I went back to the Zora Domain. It’s over.” Link’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“When?”

“Two weeks ago.” Gan knew without looking that there were tears in his eyes.

Was it weird that his boyfriend was crying in his arms over another man? And was it weirder still that his heart hurt for him and he was considering scaling a fish?

“You’re not the jealous type.” Gan said after a while, trying to draw it out of Link. 

“No, I’m not. But _she_ is. And Sidon doesn’t like conflict, so he lied about us.”

Ah, there it was. “But Zora take lovers all the time.” Gan reasoned, stroking Link’s hair. He decided against mentioning that Lady Splenda had propositioned him.

“Not male lovers.” Link was so quiet Gan had to really crane his neck to hear. 

Gan could see how this was shaping up. Fuck, he hated Hyrule sometimes. So it was okay as long as it was done behind closed doors and so long as no one found out? He was definitely considering what hefty price royal shark fin soup would fetch.

“He doesn’t deserve you.” Ganon couldn’t manage to keep the venom from his tone.

“I hate always being a third.” Link buried his face in Ganon’s side.

“You’re not my third.”

“What about Zelda?”

“Link,” Gan tilted his chin up to face him. “You are _not_ my third. And I know you are not Zelda’s third, either.”

“You say that now.” Link nuzzled his neck, frail and fragile, unlike the hero who rocked his world earlier that evening. “If you two marry where does that leave me?”

“In our bed, where you belong.” Gan said, kissing the top of his head. His voice cracked. “I can’t imagine being without you.”

“I love you, Ganondorf.” Link said with a sigh.

“I’d do anything for you, you know that, right?” 

“Good,” Link said, extracting himself and padding toward the bathroom. “I could use some help adjusting the bed.”

They tested the bed twice more before Link was satisfied.

“With the sturdiness of the bed, you lech.” Link corrected as Gan broke into a fit of laughter.

But it was true, the bed had stopped squeaking and sliding across the floor after they tightened the joints and added a support beam from one corner to the other. 

“Come back with me,” Gan said as he put his shirt back on. 

“I have to repaint and stain the floor yet,” Link said. 

Gan shrugged “I’ll hire the Bolsons to finish it.”

It was Link’s tun to snicker. “Are you going to buy my love then? If so, you should know I want a puppy and a ring.”

“A cock ring?”

“Mnnnooo but I do like the sound of that.” Link took in a sharp breath. “Fuck, picturing you pounding my ass with a cock ring engorging your already thick dick…well I know what I’ll be fantasizing about until the next time I see you.”

“What else do you fantasize about?” Gan couldn’t help his curiosity. As he gathered Link against his chest.

“I’d love to see you draped in silks and sheer delicate lace, pleasuring me, or Zelda, or both of us and- I don’t know why I told you that, forget it.” Link flushed a beautiful red as Gan regarded him with amusement.

“My fantasies are tame in comparison,” he said, kissing Link’s knuckles. “Or, perhaps you’ve already fulfilled mine,” he mused before adding seductively, “I would happily wear whatever vai fashion you chose if it meant you would warm my bed every night.”

“What about Zelda?” Link whispered, laying his forehead against Gan's chest. 

“You want her in silks too?”

Link snorted.

“Having you and Zelda in my bed is exactly what I want.” 

Overwhelmed by his own confession, he tempted Link into another quick dalliance, promising him the world and eternity. 


	46. Hero's Instinct

Zelda rushed through her daily briefings, delegating her otherwise useless advisors to finish the days work. She used a feeble excuse about needing to debrief her returning guard, which was not necessarily a lie, as she had plans to get him out of said briefs as quickly as possible.

She burst out of the castle and into the misty cloudy afternoon, not caring even a little how her dress trailed in the mud, and then the muck of the stables as she threw herself at Link. 

“Woah,” Link said as he tumbled into Epona who snorted at him and pushed Zelda with her nose as if to chastise the queen for interrupting the brush down. 

Link tried to push her back but she held on tight. She could feel him soften beneath her embrace and give her a modest squeeze while also dropping his nose into her hair.

The stable master took the brush and Epona without a word, ignoring the uncharacteristic display of affection as she led the mare away.

“You okay?” Link asked quietly as they walked away. Zelda knew why he asked but she just didn’t give a shit. Let someone say something and she’d cut out their tongue. 

Perhaps she’d spent too much time with Ganondorf. “I am now,” she said with a grin, grabbing his hand and dragging him back into the castle. “I’ve heard that Purah’s lab has made a breakthrough.” It was true enough. “You must tell me how everyone is doing-” 

A loud grumble interrupted her and Link let out a laugh. “Sorry.”

“Fine, yes, it can wait until after lunch,” she rolled her eyes.

She watched him eat half of a roasted cucco, bread, cheese and wash it down with a generous glass of wine. Zelda barely touched her own meal, favoring the bread and cheese over the meat, which wasn’t that unusual for her.

"Where did your adventures take you?"

Link swallowed another mouthful and looked past her. "I took our usual route, sort of. Eventually."

Something in the way he said it made her not poke for details. She sat with him in easy silence, until he picked up his own train of thought.

He talked about Yunobo and how well the Goron were doing. It was shaping up to be a good year for precious stones. “Oh, I almost forgot,” he rummaged through his pack and handed her a small satchel. 

Zelda’s heart hiccuped as she slowly took the small satchel from his hand. She blinked at the weight of it and focused on untying the haphazard bow, ignoring the curious look Link gave her. She rolled a dark red orb from the bag and smiled wide, popping it into her mouth.

“I luuuuff deesh” she said around the fireball candy. The sweet heat rolled over her tongue as she sucked the spicy coating. She raised her eyes to smile widely at him, the question in his gaze melting into something more saucy. 

She felt the unsaid tease in his smirk and laughed. “You’ve been hanging out with Ganondorf too much.” 

“What makes you say that?” Link said innocently. 

She bit the candy in half and he snorted. “When you’re finished gorging yourself and settling back in, I’ll be in my library. We have a lot to talk about.”

_...appreciate your apology but you, darling Julia, but you are not responsible for the atrocious behavior of your son. I will be quite glad to be rid of the ridiculous pressure of marriage as you and I both know a woman’s worth is clearly_ not _bound to the men around us, thank the goddess--”_

Zelda hurried to close her letter as she heard Paya and Link exchange good amicable jabs at the door. 

“It was a pleasure to fill in for you while you were gone.”

“Did she work you too hard?” 

“No, not at all. In fact, I was hoping you’d be gone longer.”

“I bet you were.” They laughed and she could hear them shuffle, and without even looking she knew that they were hugging as they turned to whispers, no doubt to discuss how she was doing. 

“I’m doing fine, you can ask me yourself.” she called over her shoulder, trying to keep her voice even. 

She rolled her wrists and set the pen back in the inkwell, placing the finished letter on top of a dozen others she had completed since waking this morning. She let out a big sigh as she considered the two dozen others she hadn’t even prioritized. Petitions from lords seeking approval to raise taxes yet again before the harvest season is in full swing, or a formal complaint at the tithes paid to the crown, and those who aren’t seeking something for nothing few and far between. 

Link leaned over the back of her chair and wrapped her in a tight hug. He pressed his lips to her neck and the flat of his hand against her breastbone, drawing her vertebrae straight where she had begun to slump.

“Not very queenlike,” she muttered as her back popped and stretched. She rolled her shoulders back under the strong hands kneading her tight muscles. She winced at the pressure but even more at the state of her disarray. She had shucked her dress and bodice to sit in only her linen shift. She had no idea where she had flung her shoes and her hair must have looked ridiculous.

“Let’s take a break,” his voice so quiet she could have mistaken it for a suggestion on the wind. She took his hand and let him draw her up, following him from the sanctuary of her library and into her adjoining bedroom. 

Link climbed into the middle of her bed and flopped onto her pillow with a huff. “I missed this bed.” 

She smirked. “Just the bed?” 

He narrowed his eyes at her and snatched her up quicker than she could react, pulling her on top of him as she laughed into his mouth.

A few soft kisses later he let her go and she slipped to his side, head on his arm as he hugged her tight to his chest. 

“Missed you.” she whispered.

“Love you,” the emotion in his voice cut his words short.

“I know.” she booped his nose and he bit at her finger but she pulled away just in time. “No bites.”

He growled at her and nommed her cheek until she squealed and laughed. “Didn’t you just eat?”

“Just a little neeble.” he coaxed, nuzzling her cheek. He forgot his game and brushed a calloused thumb over her bottom lip, humming as he narrowed in on his target.

She squeaked at her miscalculation, feeling his teeth pull her lip into his mouth as he sucked on it lightly. “Rude!” She exclaimed even as she shivered. 

“I can’t help it,” he pouted, settling back down with a deep breath. “You bring out the animal in me.”

“Oh so it’s my fault.” 

“Probably,” he murmured, eyes closed as he loosened his grip. She let out a happy sigh and breathed in freshly cleaned hair and the faint smell of cedar and warm amber against his skin. 

A moment later he was quietly snoring beneath her. A nap did sound good, she thought as she drifted off for an afternoon nap. 

  
  


She splashed cool water on her face and blinked the water out of her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror and poked at this or that, trying to straighten out the stringy mess of hair and half assed braids on her head, tapped some cream over the dark circles under her eyes, and dabbed a small amount of pink balm along her lips and cheeks to give her pallid visage a less dead look.

Back in her bed, Link had sprawled into her spot and let out a loud snort. She giggled and crawled up the end of the bed to pull the comforter off and replace it with her person. He squinted at her and automatically splayed his hands over the backs of her thighs as her legs settled over his hips. 

She leaned down for a kiss that he was happy to provide. “I’m glad you two made up.” She said as she settled her forearms to frame his face. 

His smile faltered. “We didn’t,” voice flat. 

“What?” she sat back up and attempted to ignore the _something_ poking her behind. “Gan was certainly in a good mood the last time I talked to him.”

Link fidgeted. “OH, no you’re right, we made up.” He bit his lip and slid his hands up her thighs, “Many, many times over.”

Then to whom was Link referring? The question evaporated as he shifted below her, setting his feet on the bed and knees against her back. He tugged at her wrists and wrapped his arms around her, tightly holding her to his chest. She shoved her hands under his shoulder blades.

“How about you? Anyone lucky enough to make it into your bed?”

“I enjoyed quite a bit of one-on-one time with Paya,” she felt the familiar yawning feeling between her legs, like an ache and a need that she couldn’t satisfy on her own. “It’s been a full moon’s turn, Sir Knight.” Something nagged at the back of her mind again but she couldn’t follow it at the moment. 

“I don’t believe for a second that you didn’t sleep with Him while I was away.” 

She shrugged. “Yes but that’s not _you_ , and I’ve quite missed this.” She adjusted her hips to trap Link’s growing length between her legs. She let out a happy sigh. “Did _you_ fuck him?”

“Didn’t I already say that I had?” his breath caught. 

“Yes I suppose." She hummed. “But I want details. Tell me how you made up.” She was getting excited just imagining Gan spreading her beloved open to thrust that deliciously thick cock-”

“He rode my cock so hard I forgot why I was angry in the first place,” he smirked as she started to shift her thighs, feeling him rub against her mound. Too many layers were in the way.

“Oh,” she stretched to sit up, tugging her shift out from between them so she could feel more of him. Damn his pants. “I love watching him take you. He’s just so big and-ungh-” she rolled her hips against the stiff friction. “-but watching him fall apart on your cock is so-” she slid her hand beneath his tunic to touch his bare skin as she rocked forward. 

“Are you getting turned on?” he knew damn well she was. 

“Then what?” she could feel the slick inside her panties, rocking forward again, and again.

“He dripped onto his own thighs, it was so fucking hot, watching him lean back to take me as deep as possible.”

The picture in her head was so explicit, golden skin glistening as his mess of red hair cascaded down his back, muscles taut with the strain of pleasure. Knowing exactly how his cock bowed and rested upon his thighs, gravity warring with the rush of blood and passion.

“Fuck,” she wanted to fuck Link like that.

He laughed. “In a hurry all of a sudden?” he traced the inside of her knee, paying no mind to her frustrated huffs as she pushed his hand out of her way. “Then I suppose you aren’t interested in hearing how I cradled his massive cock in my hands until he spilled _all over_ _me_.”

She let out a whine as she climbed off of him to tear his pants from him. He squeezed a butt cheek and hummed in approval. She blushed, knowing he was admiring the wetness soiling her undergarments.

His hidden sex sprang free and she pursed her lips as she took it into her hand to test its shape and weight. 

She felt the cool wet against her labia as he traced the damp cloth. “But before I filled him, he sucked me until I almost came in his mouth.”

Damn, he knew her games too well. She couldn’t find it in herself to be annoyed though as her mouth watered and opened at the suggestion that she too take him into her mouth. 

“Unghhh, Zelda,” he threaded fingers through her short hair but did not push. She sometimes wished he would, but the way he turned to putty, and the heat in his gaze as he thumbed her lip was its own reward. 

Laying the head against her tongue she glanced up to catch him watching her intently. Her eyes fluttered, cupping his balls in one hand while using the other to prop herself up. The soft grunts he elicited as she took more of him into her mouth were all the encouragement she needed. She pulled off of him completely to fill her lungs and look at his prostrate form before sliding him down her throat. 

She gagged, pulling back to cough and gasp for air. 

“Hey, easy, you don’t need to- unhh, fuck!” She loved the way he held back and how she could make him snap, his hips lifting for more before snapping back, trying to gain control, which she promptly stole away with another deep swallow. 

She needed to fit all of him. She had missed this while he was gone. She was determined to prove that she did care about him, and his pleasure was part of that. 

Besides, she felt so inadequate when it came to going down on Ganondorf. He may never have complained but she was quite aware of her limitations. 

She pushed a little deeper still, holding for a few seconds before rising out of Link’s lap with a gasp. Almost, she knew she could do it. She had before. She needed to be at a certain height of arousal in order to suck his full length. Her jaw would ache later, she thought as she slid her mouth up and down a few more times, preparing for another attempt.

Her mouth touched the ring of her forefinger and thumb around his base and he cried out. She moved her fingers and pressed her nose against his smooth pelvis in triumph. She poked her nose into the flesh twice more before retreating, sucking up the resultant fluid that clung to the tip like a precious reward for her feat. 

She was thrown off balance with a shriek, her clothing torn from her body- literally. She quivered and gave herself over to his whim, the removal of what was left of her undergarments completely overlooked in their haste. 

He crushed her lips to his, spreading her thighs wide and slipping one finger over her drenched cunt. 

Without another word, he pulled her into his lap, pressing his engorged length against her open and throbbing pussy. She adjusted her hips and held on tight to his shoulders until he slipped in like they were meant to connect like this. 

“Hahhh,” Link managed as he clung to her, pressing their bodies together tightly and kissing her hard, breathing hot air over her lips and the tip of her ear as he cried out incoherently. 

“Link, yess!” she whimpered, needing him to move more. She let go with one hand and used it as leverage on his thigh to drive him up into her harder, deeper with each thrust. 

Her head fell back in pleasure, her nails digging into his thigh and shoulder. She cried out as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, laying sloppy kisses across the sensitive flesh. 

“Just like that, don’t stop, don’t stop,” she begged as her back arched. He supported her weight in his hands, his reach perfect, hitting _that spot_ over and over and-

Her body tightened around him and he stopped, groaning and catching his breath as he met resistance. She shot up “Keep going keep going,”

Pushing past her tightening grip, he pulled her hips down and thrust up again, bringing her over the edge even harder this time. She pressed her forehead to his as she clamped around him and blacked out. 

She came to with his lips against hers, his hand pressed to the back of her neck, gasping loudly. She blinked tears out of her eyes and nuzzled his chin. He let out a laugh and she started to giggle. A moment later they were laughing and laying in a sweaty heap of satisfaction. 

As she gingerly climbed from his lap, she squeaked and squirmed, the sudden emptiness was nothing compared to the ticklish drip.

Her mind wandered in the afterglow as it often did, more clear than ever. "Captain of the Royal Guard." she said out loud. 

"Who?" 

"You."

"Sex so good you're going to promote me?" he teased.

"Well, no, I was just thinking- I mean it _was_ good, wasn't it?"

He laughed and twisted a braid around his finger. "The best."

"I just want to make sure you know how much you mean to me."

"I already know."

"Let me show you in action."

"By giving me more responsibility?"

"Oh please, you can handle it. Plus there's a pay raise."

"As if you don't provide anything I need already?"

"I'm trying to do something nice for you." she buried her face in his chest and huffed.

He hugged her close and scooted to his side to pull her against him. "I'll think about it."

That was good enough for her. Or was it? She still had doubts.

“Do you think I’m selfish?”

“Did Gan say that?” 

She didn’t know how to answer. _You’re more interested in appearances than his well being_.

He brushed hair out of her face. “You put your country before your every need and desire.”

“That’s how I rule, not who I truly am.”

“You are every bit a queen first.”

“I just want you to know that I care about you more than anything.”

“You contained Calamity Ganon for a hundred years _alone_. No one can ask more from you.”

“I dragged you into that destiny.” They had had this conversation a thousand times. No matter how she asked for forgiveness, she still felt so much guilt. 

“Stop.”

Her chest fluttered and tightened. Tears threatened but did not surface. “I can’t.”

He smiled wickedly at her. “Then I’ll make you,” he said, pressing her with a kiss that was anything but innocent.


	47. Queen's Move

“Are you sure?” 

He buried his face in a pillow and screamed. 

She took a breath and counted to three. “Will you look at me please? I’m not trying to upset you.”

He shook his head like a petulant child. 

“Honestly, I don’t know! I thought you two were head over heels. Hey, don’t glare at me like that. I’m not judging; I accepted him a long time ago. Even grew to love him.”

“Really?” half of his face was still hidden in the silk of the pillow. 

“Not like that,” she shook her head. “But, yeah, it’s hard not to have affection for someone who wears his heart on his...sorry I’m not helping.”

“I love you for trying.”

“More listening, less talking.” She slapped a hand over her mouth. 

Link recounted how he returned to Zora's Domain after receiving a slew of Sheikah Slate messages that were delivered daily to his residence by one of the Gerudo assistants at Purah’s lab. 

“Funny thing is, Purah seemed completely unimpressed by the correspondence. She implored me to see him in person so he’d stop tying up the signal.”

She giggled. “Sounds like Purah.”

“So, I went with the intention to deliver the message and leave, but…”

“You still love him.”

Link closed his eyes. “I should have said no. I knew it was a bad idea, but he’s so-.”

"-Attractive?" Zelda asked, at the same time link said "-convincing."

Zelda nodded, not actually understanding Link’s desire for shark dick. She did, however, know exactly what it was like to be addicted to someone you shouldn’t-

“We sort of got caught.”

“Link!” 

“It was my fault. Or rather, I demanded he take me to bed-his bed.”

"Oh, I see." She believed that he would choose the place with the most risk. Of course, that would be in the newlywed's bed, wouldn't it? Getting caught was one fantasy she had a hard time allowing him to indulge, except more recently-

“I thought for sure he’d come clean, being caught in the act, but...he doubled down.”

Zelda was trying to fill in the gaps but she could feel his despair and it clouded her thoughts.

“He told her it wasn’t what it looked like...and it completely shattered me,” his voice lowered. “So she begged me to let him go.”

She felt jealous rage bubbling up inside her. “She did what?”

“Said that of course he couldn’t admit to what had happened- it would disgrace him, bring shame upon them, ruin his legacy and upset the royal family if King Dorephan knew or word got out..." Link trailed off for a moment as if that wasn't the worst of it. "She offered me a large sum of money, saying it really wasn’t his fault, and she would forever owe me a debt if I stayed out of their lives at least until the first clutch hatched.”

Zelda wiped the errant tear from her hero’s eye. She didn't need to ask to know he would never have accepted such a bribe. “He didn’t choose, you did.”

“I want to be more than a plaything, Zelda.”

She heard that plea deep in her soul. She pulled his palms to her heart. “Never, my love.”

He kissed her fingers one at a time. One of her favorite ways he showed affection. She felt his heart cry and anger burned within her. 

“Zelda,” he said, drawing her out of it. “Promise me that you will forgive him.”

“Oh, darling, I will. Eventually.”

“Then at least have mercy.”

She wrapped a hand around his neck and tugged him to her for a kiss. “I promise to be fair.” And as if to seal the bargain, Link offered her a sweet taste of his love.

She traced the opening of his mouth with her tongue and he pulled her flush to him. She nipped at his top and then lower lip, losing herself in her rekindled need for him. 

The way he responded told her that perhaps it was the perfect distraction from their previous conversation. She had time to consider everything he had said and just what she was going to do about it, but right now she had her hands full.

She squeezed his buttocks and threw a leg over his side in order to draw him closer. Still naked, his arousal was flush to her curls. She sometimes wondered if she should keep up with waxing the way he did, but he never complained and she much preferred herself trimmed but not bald. Made her feel too young.

“I want you,” he groaned.

“I am yours,” she gasped at his ardor. Link swiped a finger from her opening and up to her clit. Bringing a second finger to join the first, he used his other hand to caress and knead her thigh. 

His fingers moved smooth and gently through the slick pink velvet. 

“Link-”

“I need you.” he murmured, eyes slitting as he licked a stripe over her nipple, coaxing it into a hard point.

She laid back to open for him. 

“How was Gan?” he asked softly. 

“What?” Her eyes shot open. Why were they talking about Gan?

“Did He ravage you often while I was gone?”

She hummed, catching up to his train of thought. She nodded. He was asking her to share with him the same way he had shared with her earlier. 

A particularly pleasurable thrum coursed through her as he kissed her ear. “Tell me.”

She recounted for him the way he held her down, making her helpless as she begged for mercy and more at the same time. How he forced her thighs apart and rutted against her until she came before plunging deep and fucking the shit out of her.

“Do you want me like that?” he asked, speeding up the light flicks of his fingers. 

She let out a high pitched moan and shook her head, hips canting up. Without meaning to, her mind shifted to another secret dalliance with Ganondorf. And she wondered how it would feel if…

She lifted her knee to invite his touch lower, but he didn’t take the hint. “H-h-he did something else,” her face heated all the way into her chest.

His movements faltered. He kissed her breast. “Show me?”

She bit her lip. “You can touch me-”

“I am,” he said with a smile and a soft look.

She grasped his elbow and pushed it further between her thighs. “Lower.” she whispered. Her embarrassment almost overruled her curiosity but something in his eyes lit up and a low sound emitted from him.

“You let him inside you?” He was in awe, and a spark of lust drowned out any fear that he would resent her for the indulgence. 

“No!” she clamped her legs together. “I mean, not, no not like that.”

He coaxed her open again, pressing her thighs to her chest. Before reaching-

“Like this?” He skimmed his longest finger right over the sensitive flesh. 

She clutched at the bed.

“Did he use one or two fingers?” 

“One, I think.”

A second later he was gone, leaving her breathing hard at the ceiling and covering her face. He was gone so long she drew her hand away and dropped her feet to the bed, sitting up on her hands to look for him. 

He was standing at the foot of the bed, stroking himself slowly as he memorized her body and the way she lay open and waiting for him.

"You're so beautiful." The way he said it with such adoration always took her breath away.

She laid back again and spread her thighs the way he had before he got up. "Don't leave your queen waiting," 

She felt the bed depress beneath his weight before being overcome by sensation as she offered up her body any way he wanted. 

More slick, more touch, then something slid into her, the secret her, gently at first, then with a little more force. 

He swirled his finger inside her, stroking her clit gently until her ass relaxed and she felt more pressure. A burning, uncomfortable rawness overtook her senses. She trembled. 

“He can play all he wants, but that ass will be mine.” She was losing grip on reality as he spread her open, drinking in the sight of her, gaze intense. “If anyone is going to fuck your ass, it’s going to be me.”

“Yes!” she said, slipping closer to the edge, moving her hand down her own body to draw herself over the edge, allowing Link to focus on holding her open and moving inside her. 

She knew he loved watching her play with herself, but like this, it felt like something else entirely. 

“I bet I can squeeze into you right now-”

“Yes-”

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Please, just a little?"

“Even if I can manage it without pain-" He tripped over his words and that in itself was an aphrodisiac. "I'm so hard already- you haven't even touched- I'll come too soon."

I’m going to if you don't- oh shiit!” The idea of the thing itself was almost enough on its own. Link pulled his fingers out of her and moved hands away from herself. She screamed in frustration and betrayal, having lost her edge and that sweet stretch in the same breath.

“Get on your knees,” he helped her up and arranged her how he wanted her without another word. She arched her back and clutched the pillow under her chest, trembling as she returned her fingers to her throbbing clit. The ache in her empty ass was maddening, but it didn’t last long when she felt his sweet heat press against her. 

And neither did he. 

He had barely breached her when she came, dragging him over the edge with a resonant “fuck!”

He twitched and moaned, pulling out to empty the rest of his hot milt onto her ass. She wiggled her behind at him in something like satisfaction, or maybe triumph. 

“You okay?” he asked as he ran a hand down her back, directing her to push the fluid back out. “Didn’t mean to- you clamped so tight I couldn’t- yeah, like that. You know what? Let’s clean up with a nice hot shower.”

* * *

“This is quite unexpected, My Queen,” Ganondorf said, running his hands over the fine weave of spring wool. The deep black was complemented by a traditional Gerudo stitch at the hem in red and green. A golden silk cobra’s head adorned the back, flawless and unmistakable.

He straightened and thanked her for the gift, wondering out loud if it came with a price.

“You are truly shameless. I only wish to thank you for putting up with this terrible spring weather while we map out the next phase of SCRAP.” She led the way to the lab that was finally set up in the west wing conservatory. He wrapped the new cloak around his broad shoulders and noted how well it fit. 

“Perhaps you would benefit from some desert heat to dry out from these insufferable rains.”

She hummed. “For aspirations to ascend the throne you sure have a lot of negatives to say about my lands.”

They entered the currently empty lab. “To the contrary, I’m only attempting to persuade you to come home with me for a day or two. I promise to keep you warm, even if it means keeping you in my bed.”

She laughed. “No, I don’t think so, you scandalous cretin.” 

They sorted through reports and outlined a plan for the installation of the newest iteration of Sheikah slate at the Akkala Lab. This version was expected to be not quite as large as Purah’s, but it was still a far cry from recreating a portable device. Still, having the two labs connected would be great for the flow of ideas. Ilia and Una were quite happy to take their knowledge and practical application of circuitry to Akkala as early as next week. 

All in all it was a very productive meeting and Ganondorf and Zelda were busy with the project plan until well after lunch.

"Will you walk with me, Ganondorf?” Zelda did not request so much as order him to follow when they finally agreed that the work was done enough for today.

“I’d like you to accompany me on a particular task that may interest you.”

“Alone?” Gan asked with a smirk.

"Not entirely, but you must be on your best behavior if I’m to trust you. This is a serious matter, Ganondorf.” 

"It must be since you keep using my whole name." He prickled at the suggestion. What kind of fool did she take him for, admonishing him like a young stallion instead of a king? “Perhaps you can share with me what kind of task you require of me before reprimanding me for an act not yet committed.”

“I have some business to attend in Zora's Domain. Before the late spring blooms, preferably.” She took a turn passed the library and down another dismal hallway. “I cannot ask either of my personal guards to attend, and I will require an escort fit for the job of both protection and embassy.” 

Curious. “I’m flattered that you want to bring me along for this trip,” he said, trying to draw out of her why she was inviting him. “What kind of business requires the Queen of Hyrule to seek the presence of the Gerudo King?”

“You’ve made quite an impression on your last ambassadorial trip and I have some sensitive matters that require...certain attributes that you may be better suited for than I.”

“You know that you will be sending a message to your people?” his voice just above the roar of the storm outside. It occurred to him that she may be seeking his intimidating demeanor for some plan of hers, though he couldn't fathom what.

“Perhaps. It seems that both of us have something to gain then, don’t we?” She didn’t bother to look at him but kept her eyes trained on the approach of the great hall. Only then did Gan realize that Zelda had taken him through a labyrinth of hallways in what otherwise would have been a very quick arrival. 

“And you will speak of this to no one.” Zelda added quietly before they took a seat for a late lunch. 

“You must be ready to go at a moment’s notice, and I do mean no one.”

“Understood, My Queen.”

Now he was hooked. How could he possibly say no to such intrigue. “You have my word.”

“You must be ready to answer my summons at a moment’s notice, and I do mean no one.”

“Understood, My Queen.”

He chewed on their conversation and the events of the day, including the gift. He was certain that the gesture had significance, and that the cloak fit him perfectly doubly so. She may have been buying his help and his silence for some unspoken task. His ego told him she was clearly showing favor and had done so in a public gesture. She would be his, and sooner rather than later. 

The wind howled fiercely and the rain pummeled the windows, even over the noise of the great hall and the kitchen. Large droplets of water streaked the stained glass and fogged the inside pane. He tried to focus on the conversation but as usual his mind was in two places at once. 

Ganondorf was consumed by this mystery. What would Zelda need _his_ help for in the Lanayru Region, and why would she want to keep it a secret? He would find out soon enough.


	48.  En Passant

“Aptly named,” Ganondorf grumbled as he pulled the hood of his cloak further down his brow. The cloak was already heavy with rain and they had barely even left the Wetland Stables. 

“At least it’s a warm spring shower,” Zelda quipped cheerfully. “If you come a little closer, yes, I know it’s awkward for the horses but I can’t raise a bubble large enough if you don’t- goodness why must you be so _large_?” 

“You could always show me the way and I can raise it myself. What is the rune?”

“There is no rune. it’s light magic.”

“LIght magic? On a rainy day?” Ganondorf took note of the two guards that followed; one ahead and one behind. He didn’t recognize them and he wondered if that was by design. Not that he knew many of Zelda’s knights, but he would recognize quite a few by sight. 

“Of course, the King of Darkness would not be familiar with the practice of drawing light from within.”

Ganon was already losing patience with her holier than thou demeanor. “Or, Gerudo focus on elemental magic to draw strength without wasting energy.” 

“In any case, do you even know how to use light magic?” 

Gan rolled his eyes and considered turning the rain into a storm out of spite. The only thing stopping him was his own wet misery. “Do you only know how to use light magic?” he shot back.

“Everyone knows that light is the purest form of magic.”

“Not to be confused with superior.”

“Careful, demon king, you are speaking to Hylia incarnate.”

“And some would say that I hold the heart of Demise.” 

“Light does attracts dark,” she said with a shrug.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” It was hard to focus on light magic when she was pushing all of his buttons. A blast of heat surrounded them and spooked the horses. 

“You _ass_ ,” Zelda said, her two guards running up to her and flanking her while she calmed her horse down. 

He held his hands up, “My apologies,” He really didn’t want to get into a tussle with her guard before making it to their destination. 

“Stand down, men, it’s just a spooked horse.”

“Your majesty-” 

“Corey, I said stand down.” she did not raise her voice at all but somehow it managed to hold enough warning that they backed off.

They traveled as far as their horses would go in silence before walking the rest of the way on foot. Gan would be lying if he said he did not appreciate walking behind the buoyant curves of her majesty in riding tights. 

She asked both knights to scout ahead and fell back to allow Gan to help her over debris and slippery lichen covered rocks. He was well aware that this was a clever ploy to get him under her thumb under the guise of requiring assistance. 

“What am I doing here, Zelda?” he asked as he offered his hand again. She leaned heavily on his arm and the wool suddenly felt too warm. 

“You didn’t think I would ask Link to come here after-I’m not nearly as selfish as you make me out to be, you know.”

He figured it would be better to not respond.

“If there’s one thing I cannot brook it is betraying my love.” She said as a matter of fact.

“Oh, you and Sidon too?”

“What? No! Of course not! Not that he isn’t handsome...he only had eyes for Link. Well, up until Bette Splenden entered the picture. 

Zelda slipped on a particularly hazardous rock and Gan caught her against him. He tempered the desire to scoop her up and carry her the rest of the way, knowing she would never forgive him. Still, the image he conjured amused him.

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, nothing, please watch your step.”

Whatever insult she had planned she allowed it to die on her lips. 

“So who betrayed your love?” Ganon asked, returning to the question at hand.

“Honestly, Gan, try to keep up. For once I need you to read between the lines.”

He was taken aback by her vehemence. Though it shouldn’t have surprised him; their bantering was one of the reasons he adored her.

“Link told you what happened.”

She nodded, letting go of his hand to push an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

“And he sent you on his behalf?” The rain was finally slowing down. 

“Nothing so crass. Does that really seem like something Link would want?”

“No,” he was catching on, he thought. “When I said something on his behalf, I was an asshole.”

“There’s merit in subtlety, my friend.” Zelda’ stopped at the top of the hill to look out at the nautical city before them. “Stunning isn’t it?” She asked before speeding and slipping down the shoal steps faster than Gan felt comfortable. 

“We are so grateful to have you visit again but we’re afraid that your timing is a bit off,” King Dorephan burbled. The Spawning Festival doesn’t begin for another three days, and there won’t be much for you and King Ganondorf to observe unless you plan to stay.

“Is it? Oh dear,” she turned to look at Ganondorf “I am sorry to have led you astray.”

Ganondorf smiled at this new game. What was she up to? “Not at all, My Queen. Unfortunately I do not have the leisure of a long stay.”

Zelda’s eyes lit up and dazzled in mischief. “Thankfully, there are other matters that we can attend whilst here, Your Lordship,” Zelda turned back to Dorephan. “Nonetheless your hospitality on such short notice does you credit.”

“Nonsense! You are always welcome here,” Dorephan boomed. “ We can clear some time to discuss business tomorrow if that suits you, Your Majesty?”

Zelda smiled at him. “Very much so. Trade agreements will require some adjusting. We shan’t take any more of your time this evening if that works for you.”

“Indeed. Do forgive me, I usually have Sidon join me in matters of heads of state, but he has been quite busy in the throes of matrimony.”

“I bet he has,” she said innocently. Ganondorf disguised his snicker behind a grin. “No matter, I’m sure we will see him tomorrow, yes?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, father, I am right here. I apologize for my tardiness,” Sidon’s voice was tight and he avoided eye contact with Ganon completely.

He bowed and kissed her hand, nodding in Ganon’s general direction.

“I am delighted to see you again, dear Prince,” Zelda’s tone dripped honey. “Your father just dismissed us, but you won’t want to miss the fun tomorrow.”

He laughed. “If anyone can make negotiations fun it would be you.”

“Oh, you.” she slapped at him playfully and Gan wondered if she was luring him into a false sense of security. But who could know for sure what she was planning? It was so much more fun to watch things play out. 

Zelda made a show of hiding a yawn, prompting Sidon to escort them to their rooms. Well, room, apparently. 

“I apologize but we only have a single guest suite available at this time.”

“I remember quite fondly the inn, I will check myself in anon,” Gan said, dismissing himself to join the guards before Zelda caught his wrist. 

“Ganondorf is acting as my personal guard this visit. As you understand, my knight is currently engaged in a high priority mission. I trust that you will be discreet?”

“Of course, Sidon said flatly as he led them from the throne room. “Unfortunately, I can only offer you a cot, Ganondorf-”

“-King Ganondorf, please.” Gan rumbled, glaring up at the shark dude. 

“My apologies, King Ganondorf.” If a shark’s fins could be ruffled, Sidon’s definitely were. Oh, it was just too easy.” As I was saying, our second Hylian style accomodation is under repair.”

Ganon’s smile broadened. “Perhaps it is I who owe you an apology, Prince Sidon.” He glanced at Zelda. “Perhaps I was too rough on your furniture, having assumed based on its size that it was sturdy. I do remember quite fondly that the bed in particular did not withstand the traditional Gerudo _lifestyle_.”

Zelda coughed and covered her mouth. Sidon’s cheeks turned a deep blue as he turned to the opposite door and opened it, gesturing Zelda into the room. 

Ganondorf peeled the soaked cloak off his shoulders and shook the water out, hanging it on the back of the door. He drew his scimitar and turned toward the door at attention, giving Zelda space and privacy as she reviewed her accommodations. 

“I’ll have someone deliver a cot-”

“-That’s unnecessary. What kind of guard would I be if I were to sleep all night?” 

“Of course. Then I’ll leave you, Your Majesty, if you need nothing else?” Sidon called to Zelda. 

“No, thank you. Will we see you and your wife at dinner?”

“It can be arranged.” Sidon resigned.

“Excellent!” Zelda exclaimed. “I’m looking forward to it,” and with that she closed the door.

Ganondorf stretched his back and she heard vertebrae crackle like dominoes falling over. She tried not to pay attention to the way his muscles flexed as he reached toward the sky and brought his fingertips to the center of his shoulders, elbows up. 

"Negotiations went well," he said conversationally as he dropped his sarong before climbing into the heated pool. 

"Great gods, Ganondorf!" Zelda shrieked and averted her eyes, covering her face for added protection. "This is a public pool!"

He smirked as he settled into the water, pushing the water up to her chin. She scooted up a step, unhappy that her choice was to either swallow mouths full of water every time she spoke, or give up some of her modesty, her breasts visible above the waterline. 

"Semi-public at best. The Royal baths hardly seem well occupied at this time of day." Ganondorf lowered his voice. "You act like you have never seen a naked man before," he teased. 

She felt the heat rise to her face. She couldn't blame the pool for that. She splashed water at him and turned her face away. "Please put on your pants!"

He chuckled and stood, his chest not even submerged. He reached over her and she covered her eyes, "What are you doing?!" She cried. 

"Relax, I'm just getting my shorts as you requested." He turned his back to her and she heard him tap on the Sheikah slate. A moment later he was displacing water as his large body settled back into the pool."You never let me have any fun."

She huffed and turned away, not even tempted to verify if he had in fact put pants on. She did not look below the water's surface to confirm, either. Too much temptation, and her job today was to be maiden. 

"What a nice interlude," she leaned against the edge of the pool, which overlooked one of the adjacent waterfalls. "Very relaxing." 

"The view is beautiful from here as well," Ganondorf rumbled softly. She did not turn around to see if he was looking at her or the mountains in the distance. She needed to think innocent and he was trying her resolve. 

"It was quite hospitable for Lady Splenden to suggest it.” Ganon backed away from his mild attempts at seduction. “I expect she will join us shortly?" 

"Hmm? Oh, probably. She seems quite drawn to your charms." Zelda tried to push the quiver out of her voice. 

Ganondorf kept more than a respectful distance from her, which was perfect. He seemed more than ready to play his part as she had explained it to him last night. And somehow, things were shaping up better than even she could have anticipated. 

"I had no idea you were such a shrewd businesswoman." Ganondorf said, drawing a loose strand of hair back up to the tight bun piled on top of his head. Gods, it was unfair that he had better hair than she. 

"Oh, didn't you?" She asked, eyes narrowing. 

"Cutthroat, even." 

She thought back to trade negotiations and how she had demanded a 30% increase in taxes on all imports. 

_'Your majesty, have we done some insult to you? I do not understand.' King Dorephan had said, flustered. Sidon's eyes had been wide with surprise._

_'No of course not, why would you think that?' she said sweetly._

_'It's just that- I thought our negotiations have always been amicable with Hyrule. Thirty percent when we haven't seen any increase in the last two years-'_

_'Yes exactly, King Dorephan,' she said. 'Perhaps you should not count on amiability instead of fairness. What do you think your neighbors are paying on imports? Do you really believe you should be shown so much favor because we are friendly?'_

_'Friendliness should account for something-'_

_'Indeed it does, isn't that right, Prince Sidon?' her voice had turned icy, as icy as the prince's blood, judging by the color in his face. 'But my fondness for you should not be taken advantage of, don’t you agree?”'_

"You seemed eager to ride on the tail of those shrewd negotiations yourself," she shrugged, dipping her chest beneath the steamy water. 

"Yes, but an increase of 18% is not even close to the 25% that you commanded." 

"It's more than fair," she laid her head on the side of the pool "They have received a moratorium for far too long under my good grace alone."

"I would love to attend negotiations with you in the future."

She couldn't help herself. "I bet you would," a secret smile playing across her lips. 

"Hmmm," He seemed to look over her shoulder. "It's too bad that there are no servants available here to help loosen this stiff back of mine," Gan grumbled. 

"I did offer you a comfortable bed last night."

"Don't be ridiculous. What kind of guard would I be to fall asleep in the comforts of bed when a sleeping mat on the floor will do just fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Not so uncomfortable as to be restless, but not comfortable enough to sleep soundly. I prefer it when I need to remain vigilant."

She was still a little salty that he had ignored her invitation the night before. She knew he was right to, considering the sensitivity of their current trajectory, but it didn't make it smart any less. Especially since she did her best to entice him, but her attempts barely grazed the surface of his desire. Perhaps she was losing her touch? 

"I am so pleased to see you have found my favorite spot in all of Zora's Domain!" Lady Splenden had a pep in her step that caused her fins to fan out beautifully, the light catching the cascade of purples, blues and greens as she walked, hips swaying slightly. She removed her royal adornments and tossed them aside before diving into the pool. She came up next to Zelda and spat water straight up, giggling and hugging her like they were old friends.

Zelda could have slapped her. "Excuse me," she said, looking at Ganondorf for support. 

"Lady Splenden," he took her by the hand and pulled her away from Zelda. He lowered his lips to her ear and acted as if he was speaking quietly enough for her not to hear as he said "In Hyrule touching a queen without permission is punishable by death."

"Oh!," Bette covered her mouth and turned back to Zelda in horror. "Your Grace, I am so very sorry! I was so excited to see a friendly face that I quite forgot myself. Please forgive me!"

Zelda made a show of covering her shock with grace and compassion. "Please, call me Zelda," she said, not bothering to reach out to press the hand that was offered to her. "I would like to get to know you so that we may become friends." 

Ganondorf let go of Bette but Zelda watched his hand trail down her hip before retreating. Was she jealous? No, certainly not.

"Please call me Bette, Your Highness. Er, Zelda." Lady Splenden settled near Zelda for close conversation. "How are you finding your time here?"

"I would be lying if I said it wasn't disappointing," Zelda said with an air of frustration. "Don't get me wrong, I love Zora's Domain and its citizens- it's nothing so serious as that, please, no long faces." She smiled regretfully. "In fact, forget I said anything at all."

"No, no! Please, I want you to feel confident telling me anything, even if it is hard for me to swallow. Constructive criticism is valuable if one wants to lead their people in the correct sorts of friendships."

"Yes exactly," Zelda said, brightening. "I just thought that Zora's Domain and her people respected Hyrule as not only friends but equals," she mused. "Only to find out that the Rito trade at a much higher rate of return than Hyrule, and that by calling out the discrepancy my friendship and benevolence were called into question." She let her contempt rise. 

"Oh my," Bette said. "I'm sorry, I am quite new to Zora's Domain, really, or else I would help.”

"You may as of yet, my dear. But right now, I'd like to relax among friends." And without explanation, Zelda grabbed for her towel and exited the pool, leaving Bette and Ganondorf together as she moved toward the sauna. 

She shut out the light and turned the heat up, laying another towel beneath her as she stretched and warmed her bones in the steam. She tried not to think about Ganondorf flirting with that coquettish catfish, but her mind invented visuals to fill in the gaps anyway. 

Would he kiss her?

She already knew that he was comfortable touching her. Would he whisper sensual promises in her ear and taste her skin the way he did hers? Would he trace the inside of her thighs until she revealed her hidden sex, and would they fuck if they thought they had time? 

Certainly they wouldn't, right? Not after the scandal that Link had caused? Or would Ganon actually attempt to coax her into a tryst so that Zelda would have fuel to add to the fire if she happened upon them in a compromising position? 

Unable to control her curiosity any longer, she sat up and dabbed at her sweaty brow. She stepped out of the steam room to see Ganondorf leaned over her as she perched at the edge of the pool, hand over her heart as she laughed high and clear at whatever clever thing he whispered in her ear. 

"She's quite the catch, isn't she?" Sidon said from behind her, making her jump.

"Prince Sidon, I am glad to see you here. I didn't think you'd be joining us, if I'm honest."

"I have much work to do and a thousand reasons to keep me away, but I do in fact respect our friendship enough to spend some time with you in leisure activities."

"You do?" Zelda was doubtful. 

Sidon let out a sigh. "I admit your caught me off guard this afternoon."

"Your wife is quite the flirt," Zelda said, choosing not to acknowledge the subject.

"As is your intended." Sidon's use of sarcasm was refreshing, if she was honest. 

"Hmmm," Zelda hummed. "I have not accepted him or anyone else as you may recall."

"I do."

"And so she will take a lover so soon?" Zelda asked point blank.

Sidon jumped back. "Excuse me?"

"Perhaps I don't understand Zora mating rituals as much as I thought. Will you indulge my thirst for knowledge on the subject?"

"Queen Zelda, I think perhaps a woman would be better suited for such an intim-"

"But two men are not to even _speak_ in intimacy?" She interrupted.

He sighed. "I didn't want things to turn out this way."

"And yet you did nothing to stop it." Zelda said, turning toward him. "It's none of my business. Aside from the part where you hurt someone I care about very deeply."

"I am sorry." He sounded so melancholy Zelda actually believed him.”I truly am.”

"Sorry doesn't fix trade agreements." Her meaning was clear.

"What would you have me do?" 

She smiled and took his hand in hers. "I'm so glad you asked."


	49. Zugzwang

Ganondorf turned the charm up to eleven over dinner. He seemed to preen over the attention, flirting in close proximity to Lady Splenden and her entourage, who took in his compliments with coquettish giggles. Zelda tried hard not to roll her eyes at the garish peacock. 

“She seems to spend more time flirting with other dignitaries than spending time with her husband. Is that a Zora thing? 

Sidon snorted and refilled his glass. "Isn't shmoozing what all consorts are supposed to do?" 

Zelda held her glass to him and he topped hers off as well. "You have a very interesting definition of _shmoozing_."

"So are you serious? You are going to throw the monarchy into anarchy."

"I am deathly serious. But I'm going to need your help. And in order to trust you, you know what you need to do."

"Or not do," he said, raising his glass.

"I am so glad we understand each other," she said warmly as they toasted. 

Ganondorf pulled up beside her and tossed his weight on one hip as he caught her eye and held her gaze, taking a swig from her glass, as if she needed him to taste test her wine for her this time.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, looking away as his tongue licked the dark red liquid from his full lips before it could stain. 

"Gerudo always run warmer than Hylians," Ganon said as a matter of fact. "But, to answer your question, no. Good natured flirting is a great way to warm the body. Perhaps you should try it sometime."

She ran her finger over the rim of her glass. "I'll pass, thank you."

"Suit yourself," he said, drawing her hand up and kissing her fingertips lightly. 

"Screw you," she said quietly, feeling heat rise to her face at his deliberate attempt to fluster her, tugging her hand from his. 

"Oh, I hope so," he said before taking his leave. 

To her displeasure, Lady Splenden sat herself between Zelda and Ganondorf, no doubt planning to make a positive impression on both of them. Sidon didn't seem to notice at all.

In fact, he didn't seem to care much about what his wife did. Interesting. 

"I had expected you to bring some ladies with you, Your Majesty, but you seem to travel better with strapping young men. Not that I blame you," Lady Splenden clearly intended her tone to be surreptitious but Zelda was annoyed by how obnoxious she was in the endeavor.

"Excuse me?" Zelda asked.

"Forgive me but for a queen you do not travel with ladies in waiting, I noticed."

"I like to think of myself as a pragmatic ruler. Does your Prince need men to follow his every move?"

"Well, no," she started slowly.

"Then please explain to me why a queen would need such doting in order to conduct her business?"

"Careful, Bette," Ganondorf said, leaning toward her and winking at Zelda. "This is the woman who sealed the Calamitous Demon for over a hundred years. She is much more capable of tearing you apart for a wrong word than you would expect from someone with such delicate hands and pale complexion."

Lady Splenden let out a high pitched nervous laugh, and Zelda laughed clear and mirthful. "Oh, Lord Ganondorf, you jest." 

"Do I?" he said, taking a deep drink before turning his attention to Sidon.

Zelda was quite pleased with his amiability with Sidon, knowing that he'd much rather tear his throat out than have a friendly conversation. She tuned out the conversation as she heard him gush over how lovely his new wife was, and how unique her company and conversation.

"I apologize for being so forward, Zelda." Lady Splenden said, testing out the use of her name without honorifics. "I am simply not immune to the sight of delights such as you keep in your presence."

"I'm sure I do not know what you mean."

"Oh, surely you have looked at him as you share a room, if not a bed?"

"How dare you insinuate such a thing to the Maiden queen,” Zelda fanned herself in shock. “And to say something so scandalous so openly. Are you trying to stir the rumor mongers?”

Bette immediately recognized her misstep. It’s as if she had spent all of her time with twittering maids, and Zelda didn’t have time for that nonsense.

“If you need to sate your curiosity surely you can ask your spies what they hear at the door.” 

The confusion on Bette’s face was clear enough. So her first impression was correct- Bette was a meddler but impotent. What’s more, she didn’t have the influence or the brains to be part of a conspiracy. Not wittingly, anyway. So she backed off and lowered her voice. Time for part two.

“I agree that Ganondorf is an insatiable flirt, but I swear he has not even attempted to touch me inappropriately once as my guard, and _never_ without my permission as a king. He is nothing if not a perfect gentleman, and an excellent escort and guard."

"I see, and I am sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion. All I meant was that if I had him at my beck and call as you do, he would be better suited to _serve_ me than just watching the door," she said conspiratorially. 

"Oh, no, service is not a proper position for a king. Perhaps a consort though." Zelda contemplated aloud.

"Oh, serving would be just as delicious I should think."

"That's excellent!" Zelda said loudly and clearly. "I didn't know that Prince Sidon had already asked you if you'd be willing. When can you start?"

"What?" Lady Splenden was confused and wide eyed.

Sidon looked up and Zelda pointedly did not look in his direction. "I would be more than happy to accept you into my service while my most trusted lady is away. Her shoes will be tough to fill, but she won't be leaving for another two weeks-"

"Servant?" Bette sounded horrified. "I think you misunderstand-"

"Hmm?" Zelda asked, disappointment starting to color her face. _Gotcha_. 

"My love," Sidon began, "I hadn't had a chance to discuss with you. Zelda asked if I thought you would enjoy the rising esteem of a short apprenticeship to the Queen-"

Ganondorf offered Lady Splenden his seat so she and her husband could discuss more quietly. 

Zelda pretended not to hear the hushed argument, talking to Ganondorf about the most delicious grilled fish she has ever had. "The salt and spring herbs lend a light citrust flavor to the dish. It's always so much better when it's fresh from the source, don't you agree?"

"I assure you I cannot, My Queen," he said sardonically "I have no appetite for seafood, but the biscuits are delicious."

"I must thank you for agreeing to such an odd request then. I had thought you loved Zora's Domain."

"Oh, I do, it's beautiful beyond measure," he said, distracting her from the rising angry whispers at his back. "It's only the food that I unfortunately do not appreciate."

A chair screeched back and Lady Splenden stood, trying her best to hide angry tears. "I should be glad to have the honor of serving you this summer, Your Highness."

"Splendid!" Zelda exclaimed exuberant, clapping her hands. "How soon can you be ready to leave?"

"At your earliest convenience. Now, if you will excuse me," she said tightly. "I need to prepare." And with that she stormed out of the room.

"Magnificent." Ganondorf said as they reached Zelda's guest room. He closed the door and immediately began to undress, pulling his humidity frazzled hair up and wrapping it into a tight knot on top of his head. "Flawless performance, so masterfully executed. Even I bought your story."

Zelda smiled sweetly. "It's not entirely a performance. I do owe Lu a vacation, and Lady Splenden simply walked right into the ask without being prompted." 

"I have never been so attracted to you," Gan said as he dropped his sirwal on his way to the bathroom, climbing into the shower to wash the salt and sweat from his skin. He grounded his anger as the water cascaded down his body, leaving relaxation and adoration in its wake. She really was beautiful when she was ruthless. He had not expected such a show of perfect calm and duty over what he could only assume was her attempt to get some sort of revenge for Link. 

Before he even realized it, his cock was in his hand. Goddess, she did something to him and denying himself access to her was going to end him if he didn’t do something about it. But she was right, it wasn't safe here. Lanayru was not safe. Though she still seemed to trust Sidon, in some way. 

He definitely did not want to think about Sidon right now-

"I think you are thoroughly clean by now," Zelda said quietly, his muscles tensing. 

He had been so engrossed in his thoughts and his...well, his arousal, that he did not hear her as she entered the bathroom and perched herself on the rim of the tile tub.

"You were very explicit in your no touch policy," Ganondorf grumbled, not stopping as he stroked himself, letting her watch him. 

"Mmmmmmyou can't touch me but I didn't say anything about touching you." She started to unbutton her shirt slowly, watching him watch her. 

"Or," Ganondorf said with a wicked smile, "I can keep my hands to myself and you can keep yours to yourself."

"You want me to watch you?" she asked, popping another button and revealing the deep plunge of her bra, pressing her breasts together and exaggerating their size and the deep curve between them. 

"I'm saying you can, if you want." He swelled at the suggestion.

She bit her lip and squeezed her knees together. She didn't say anything at first, but she definitely did not look away. 

He lathered more soap onto his torso and sudsed his groin, cupping his scrotum to make sure they were as clean as possible, and relishing the feel of slick on the sensitive flesh. He bit back a moan as he squeezed the base of his somehow still hardening cock, teasing a glance toward Zelda, who was squirming and clenching the edge of the tub. He wondered if she knew she was very subtly grinding on the porcelain tiles. 

"You make me so hard," he whispered, stroking one hand only up his length before catching the ridge of the head, gentling his hand and wrist over the folds of skin. 

"Yeah?" She squeaked, not sure yet, she fumbled to keep her hands still, clutching thighs and biting the side of her finger in a very seductive manner. 

"I wonder if you're wet," he pulled his thumb and index finger over the ridge, feeling the first drops of precum gather at the tease.

Her breathing quickened and she teased her hands over the tops of her thighs again. "Do you want me to...?"

"Let my eyes roam over the starlit sands of your naked body, Spread your thighs for me and show me your moist spring." 

She flushed beautifully, and slid her leggings down, revealing an inch of skin at a time. 

"I love that you wear those curve hugging pants." 

“And here I thought you liked getting under my skirts,” She stepped out of those wonderfully tight leggings. 

“I do but I’m being good,” he gave himself another full stroke.

“Masturbating in front of your queen is being good?” She teased her legs apart, white silk panties barely covering her apex. “What would you consider being bad then?” 

“Bending you over the edge of that bath and having my way with you. Or maybe dragging you onto your knees so you can finish me off.” He tightened his grip and moaned, “Yeah.”

“It doesn’t look quite so big when your own hands are on it.”

Steam rose from the shower and sweat mingled with droplets of water. He released himself to stroke his own skin, allowing her to watch his length bob and throb on its own. 

“What are you thinking about?” she whispered, clutching at her breast, nipples pushing hard against the thin brassiere. 

“How hard I’m going to fuck you as soon as we’re done with this charade.”

"Do you think that that's a good way to win favor with your queen?" 

"You've never complained before." 

"Haven't I?"

"Come let me brush my fingers over your panties and find out."

"You think I need you to touch me to feel satisfied?" 

"Ah, no, but I think you love the way I make you come, Princess." 

"Hmph," she scowled. He smirked, knowing she hated the nickname, and using it all the more to get a rise from her. "You've spoiled my panties," she whined, opening her thighs to give him a clear view of the growing wet spot on her perfectly white undergarments before slamming her legs shut again.

"You fucking tease," he growled and she giggled, running her hands back over her breasts to keep the nipples excited.

Ganondorf tore his eyes away from the thumbs massaging the pink flesh and forced his eyes up. He held her gaze as he squeezed and pulsed his hand over himself, sliding soft skin over hard flesh. His breath shivered as electricity traveled his length and pleasure overwhelmed his senses. He was vaguely aware of her hand moving between her legs but it was the way she bit her lip and moaned as her eyes darted from what he was doing to his face that drove him crazy. He wondered if she could see the way his eyes burned for her, wanted so bad to taste her lips, her body, her slick arousal on her fingertips-

He shuddered and grunted, his orgasm consuming as he dripped cum down the drain. 

Zelda moaned and bit her thumb again, pressing her legs together and smiling in mischief as she watched every muscle tighten and his sharp exhale. 

"Too bad I couldn't have a taste before you finished," she said, grinding her hips against her wrist. "Goddess, that was so sexy."

Ganondorf smiled wickedly at her and climbed out of the shower, grabbing one of the soft, oddly warm towels. 

He left her to take care of herself, turning away and listening to her soft sighs as he dried off, tossing the towel to the floor. He stepped into the bedroom and redressed, preparing to take his place as personal guard. 

No wonder Link had fallen so hard for her- she was impossible to resist. She exuded desire, and it was maddening being in the same room with her without being able to touch her. 

But not for long. He'd have his way with her as soon as things returned to normal. But for now, these games and teases would have to do. 

  
  


Her stomach was in knots as they entered Lanayru Pass. It was only marginally better that they made it through the Wetlands without incident. Ganondorf was aloof and quiet, clearly doing his job and keeping monsters at bay. She needed to pee, but now wasn't the time. It wasn't safe here. She knew she shouldn't have accepted that glass of wine from Prince Sidon as a going away toast, but she didn't want to be rude, and it was a very good light vintage. She cursed herself for the weakness of hospitality. Men didn't have these kinds of issues, but she still had a very difficult time saying no. 

_Men also don’t have to stop to pee, when they can so easily piss on any bush or tree without baring their ass to all of the wilderness._

If only she could say no to every noble as easily as she did Ganondorf. She had no qualms saying exactly what she meant to Ganondorf, Part of her comfort, she knew, was in the way that he treated her as an equal in all things. But that was also infuriating, as she still had not gained his deference, she resented, looking at the back of his head.

His hair was wild, flowing mostly free down his back and held out of his face by the gold and topaz circlet he seemed to favor while traveling. And the way the sun danced on his skin-

She shook her head to clear her thoughts; this was really not the time, and it's why she had insisted they remain business partners for this trip. Though she clearly had crossed the line last night...why did he tempt her so much? 

Lady Splenden would be joining them at the castle in two day’s time- the first day of the Spawning Season. Lady Splenden made a weak attempt to ask for more time, but Zelda remained gloriously oblivious to her plight, thanking her instead for being ready at _her earliest convenience_. 

Zelda made sure to say nice things and be very complimentary, keeping an upbeat manner as they left, thanking Sidon for his understanding that her request for his beloved's service would only be temporary, and she'd have her back 'before you know it!' But certainly not before the end of Spawning, if she had anything to say about it. 

Link was going to be so pissed at her, but she was banking on the fact that he promised her a long time ago that he would always be by her side. Ganondorf did not seem to hold the same opinion, but he only mentioned it once when she had explained her design. 

_"All I'm saying is don't make the same mistake I did_."

She really couldn't take this much longer. The guards at her back spoke in quiet tones that she could barely make out, but apparently Zora women made for good stories, and Zelda could definitely understand the appeal from a man's perspective. She quite wished that she herself could be as free as Zora all year around, save for the Spawning Season when the females were fertile. She had made sure to do her research to get it right, and it appeared that the rumors were true- Zora are free to keep paramours throughout the year, except for during Spawning when a couple is to unite for the sake of breeding. 

She wondered if perhaps that kind of relationship would work well for her. But who would she take as her mate? Her heart said Link, but she knew that the answer would have to be Ganondorf. It would be fortuitous that she could keep both as lovers, but not being able to have Link in her bed, even if for only six weeks, sounded like torture. 

Their wordless plea haunted her. She knew that the thing that had torn Link apart from Sidon was the inability to be his number one priority. Link was all too aware of the difficulties she herself had in this particular department. She hoped they knew that she would give up everything for them, but they would never forgive her if she did. After they had fought so hard and for so long, they were not going to let her give up on her people. They had said as much in the early days when they were relearning who each other was after the defeat of Calamity Ganon. 

She still wondered if Ganondorf was sincere when he claimed the Calamity was a misnomer, or perhaps a ruse by the Zelda of his time to keep the Gerudo people out of favor. 

What choice did she have? It was either hold onto the belief that he was not the reincarnation of the Monster that had kept her in hell for a hundred years, or concede that being trapped in that prison had broken something in her so deeply that she would always want to feel connected to it, even if it meant putting her people in danger.

No, it couldn’t be that.

Link was the deciding factor on that, too. They clearly felt safe with Ganondorf, and their confidence and pure resemblance of love was enough for her. Link would never put her in danger. Unless he was infatuated like she?

She snapped out of her disturbing thoughts. _Love and light_ , she reminded herself. _Don't get caught up in his darkness. You are the personification of goodness, there is only light, there is only love in my heart. I cannot harbor anything less than-_

"Can we take a short rest?" She called ahead.

Ganondorf fell back as the knights swept the area. 

"Everything okay?" he asked. 

"Yes, fine. I just...need a break. And a few moments of privacy."

Ganondorf chuckled, "It was good wine."

"Oh shut it," she tried to sound annoyed but she couldn't repress her smile. 

He helped her down from her horse (which she didn’t need and he knew it) and she took the opportunity to trail a hand down his chest. "Hmmmm," she was not sure if she had imagined his hum as she touched ground.

Once the area had been secured, she set off through the trees to a thicket, looking for a fallen tree or other to perch on to relieve herself. As she shimmied her riding pants down she heard the snap of a branch and looked around slowly, making sure that she had stepped far enough away for modesty. 

She finished with a sigh of relief and pulled herself back up, rearranging herself and smoothing out her riding clothes before setting back toward the horses- 

And then she was dragged back. She shrieked in terror as rough hands yanked her by the hair, she slipped and fell back against someone who stumbled once before bringing a blade to her throat. 

She was going to die. In the woods, in fucking Lanayru of all places, but at least her pants weren't around her ankles, and she'd be damned if she didn't fight.

She struggled and kicked, her feet lifting in the air to attempt to gain leverage, a pain seared her arm and she tried to slam her head back against her assailant. She stunned them long enough to drop their weapon and she cried out again before being thrown to the ground. 

Zelda tried to get up but someone held her down. Panic rose in her chest as she started to fight- 

"Your Highness, please stay down," one of her guards pleaded. He removed his hand from her shoulder and apologized profusely. 

She laid there, trying to look around but not wanting to make her soldiers worry more. Something was happening- had happened- where was Ganondorf? Why did Corey want her to stay down? Was she out of danger, or was the danger still lurking in the forest?

Zelda heard the most inhuman roar and it chilled her to her bones. "What was that?" she said, terrified. 

"Everything is okay, please, don't move," Corey said again. "Here, you're hurt. Take thi-"

And he shrieked as his body was lifted from where he had knelt beside her, the potion vial ripped out of her hands. She grabbed the knife out of her boot, scrambling to her feet. She turned to see a beast holding her knight by the throat off of the ground, and her blood went cold. 

"Ganondorf?" she said, voice shaking. 

He turned his blazing red eyes on her and she screamed.


	50. Aggressive Defense

He looked right through her as he summoned the potion to him and slammed her knight against the nearest tree. He held him by the throat and snarled something that sounded inhuman.

What was he saying? She couldn't hear him over her screams. 

"Ganondorf, stop!"

He was not listening to her. She wondered if he even knew she was there at all. 

Or was she next? She swallowed her fear and clutched her dagger to her like a sacred protection amulet.

"Drink me," she heard him snarl in that demonic tone. She froze to the spot in abject terror. 

What?

The knight shook his head, eyes wide in horror as the fiery demon before him growled. "If you don't drink it I will tear your jaw off and force it down your throat before you bleed out."

Zelda willed herself to move, to run, to do something. Instead she watched, riveted to the ground. 

Where was her magic? ”Don’t do this Gan,” she pleaded.

"P-p-please," the knight stammered, his face turning a dark shade of violet red as he fought for air. 

Let him go, she wanted to say, but she choked on the words.

"Why not?" the demon howled. He still looked human enough, but her third sight kept catching glimpses of a dark fiery demon urging his hand. If she looked past the vision, she could still see her strong handsome king, but his eyes _burned with fire_ , and she did not recognize him with that look on his face. 

_He’s going to kill Corey._ She realized in horror. Nothing she could say or do would stop him. 

But why couldn't she summon her light? 

"I c-c-can't." Corey wheezed.

"Then let me help you," Ganon growled in that hollow angry voice, forcing his jaw open and pouring the healing potion down his throat. 

The knight shuddered, and Ganon dropped him and the empty vial to the ground where he crumpled and sputtered, shaking his head and shoving his finger down his throat.

Ganon pulled him back to his feet and shoved a soiled rag into his mouth. "Surely a little _healing potion_ isn't scarier than I, brave knight. If you force yourself to vomit I will make you lap it back up like a sick dog."

"What are you doing?" Zelda finally found her voice, and tried to rise to her feet. Ganon held a hand out to stop her, and she did. It was fine, anyway, her legs were too shaky to hold her up. 

"Who are you working with?" Ganon demanded, pulling the coat sleeve from his mouth again. 

"Yiga," he gasped. 

"Don't fuck with me, you're already dead."

"Ganon-" Zelda interjected, still immobilized. 

"Yiga, I swear it," and he began to retch. 

And retch, and retch. 

Despite Ganondorf's earlier claims, he did not make him eat his own vomit. A small relief.

"I'm going to tear your throat out," Ganon growled again.

His head snapped in her direction and suddenly Gan’s ire was on her, and he flew at her. She shrieked and clawed backwards, dropping her dagger and turning away-

But the blow never came. There was a clang and a scuffle, then raised voices. “Don’t you dare touch her," the demon voice said, wild, deadly, possessive.

Impossibly terrifying.

“I swore an oath and I _will_ die by it, but so will you, Monster. Don’t try me.” Sir Howorth said. 

Zelda blinked in confusion. What was happening? Why was one of her guards standing beside her now, sword drawn and shield pushing Ganondorf back telling her it was okay when clearly it was not okay and there was a monstrous murderer right in front of her eyes?

"You think I am a monster?” he turned his ire back to the dying man. “Lay eyes on the true fucking atrocity." Ganon roared, grabbing Sir Coti by the throat again. "You would have killed your own queen for a few rupee?" 

Her eyes widened in a moment of bleak understanding. 

"Who is your accomplice?" Gan asked.

Corey shook his head, hair damp with sweat and snot pouring from him as he attempted to crawl toward her. Ganondorf pushed him over with his foot. 

"She will not save you now, _who is your accomplice?_ Is it Howorth?"

Sir Howorth cried out in protest even as he attempted to help her to shaky feet. "How dare you-"

"No, I don't know," Corey clutched his abdomen and rolled to his side. "They never told me- just I had to give her the potion."

Ganondorf swore. "You piece of trash, get up." 

"Gan-" her voice stuck in her throat, "Please stop."

"Howorth, keep her back."

The older knight attempted to steady her and urge her away but she shook him off. 

If she didn't stop him- who would? She didn't want to lose him to the darkness, or the fire consuming him-

"Ganondorf," she tried again, desperate to pull him back to her. She went momentarily blind, flinching and squinting at the whiteness so painful she couldn't see.

Light filled her body, pouring out of her hands as her goddess eyes opened. "You don't need to do this," her voice mingled with the voice of Hylia, and she saw that the demon before her was but a specter. Ganondorf was beneath it. 

Hylia reached out through her, standing and walking forward without fear. What was this she felt coursing through her? Sadness? Despair? Hope? Sacrifice?? Forgiveness? _Love??_

Of course it was. Hylia was a benevolent god at her core.

She saw the spirit of Hylia touch the specter holding Gan, and he turned. They pressed their foreheads together for a moment. Zelda blinked.

Ganondorf blinked and the ghost of a ferocious god moved as if it were a shadow, embracing Hylia. 

It didn’t make sense.

"Are you okay?" Ganondorf asked her softly in his own voice. 

Hylia and the shadow god vanished, and Ganondorf was himself again. She trembled, and looked down on the body writhing in agony at her feet. 

"Take her away," Ganondorf said to her knight. "She doesn't need to see this."

"No," Zelda said, swallowing her repulsion. "I have seen worse." She steeled herself to watch the wretched traitor claw at Ganondorf's boot. For a moment she feared he would kick him, but instead he stepped back toward her, pulling her close without looking at her. 

"Your punishment is to die the way you would have killed your queen, you piece of utter shit." Ganondorf said coldly. 

"I didn't know," the man croaked, breath rattling, a trickle of blood smearing across his lips. Something was wrong with his face- it was mottled, and his eyes were all wrong. 

Zelda gasped and looked away. 

"Your highness," her knight said gently, pulling her away from Ganondorf and the scene. "No one will fault you for turning away, this is no sight for a lady."

Which incensed her. She shook him off, tears spilling down her cheeks. "No, but it is necessary for a monarch to look upon her traitors."

And she stood tall, stepping in front of Ganondorf. "Speak." Was all she said to the man gasping and tearing at his own throat, deep red gashes covering the delicate skin. 

"Forgive me," he gurgled, "I didn't- Yiga- family- no choice- painless," He clutched helplessly, weakly at his throat, "said it would be quick." Don't punish my family for-what I-" he coughed a terrible thick mucous, spitting and retching and fighting for air as she watched his limbs give out.

It was awful to watch anything suffer like that. She took pity on him. 

Perhaps she shouldn't have. 

Perhaps Ganondorf would think her weak. 

"Hand me your sword, sir," she said, without turning to Ganondorf. 

"Zelda?" he asked. 

"Your sword." she repeated, louder, with more demand. 

She felt his hand brush hers, and the cold steal blade was in her hand. 

It was heavy, and for a moment she thought she wouldn't be able to go through with it. She would have preferred an arrow, so as not to have felt the bones in his neck crack under her swing. She would have preferred someone else commit the finishing blow, but she somehow doubted Ganondorf would do it, and she felt compelled, in some way, to absolve him from the horror she had witnessed in his wrath. 

_He did it to protect_ _me_. She said it as if it were armor she could wear as she finished her task. She focused on that thought as she condemned her once trusted knight to his fate. A merciful fate, and one that perhaps he didn't deserve. But she would prove that a queen can be just as strong as a king when it mattered. 

"May your family forgive you," she said quietly through blurred vision. She couldn't see. She couldn't figure out exactly why that was until a hand touched her face. 

She flinched as calloused pads wiped at her face, and she blearily looked away from the fuzzy red pool of blood and viscera before her to look up into golden eyes. 

Not red, she thought with relief. 

He was kneeling in front of her in mud, and she did not recognize the look on his face. She focused on that for a moment to try to erase the vision burned into her retinas. And the ghost of the feeling in her hand from the killing blow. 

He led her away from the scene slowly. "I lost a shoe," she said with a hysterical giggle. Andre muttered and ran off to find it. Ganondorf helped her the the little pebbled river and sat cross legged, pulling her into his lap. 

"I'm not trying to be improper, but you shouldn't be on the ground."

She snorted. "A king can wallow on the ground but not a queen."

"He brushed his lips lightly against her cheek but she flinched away. "I am just trying to follow your stupid Hylian rules."

"Then you should know that a man touching me is more offensive than dirt." She felt the vague sense of warm, wet sticky on her shoulder as he tugged her shirt from the blood gluing it to her skin. 

"You're not a hostage, move if you'd like," he mumbled, removing his hands from her to fiddle with the sheikah slate, pulling out bandages. 

"Were there only the two?" she asked in a daze as he did his best to clean the wound and drying blood. She winced, but she did not extract herself from his lap. 

Ganondorf took a moment to answer. "Three. One to attack you, a backup if that failed, and one to distract me..." he trailed off and she did not need to ask how many were dead. He patted the skin dry and applied a clean bandage. 

"How did you know? Where is he now?" she asked, words jumbling. 

"Sir Howorth was attacked by the second assassin first, and I overheard the scuffle. He can tell you his part of the story better than I- I thought he was playing a part. Apparently they had thought to dispatch of you while I was taking a piss of my own."

"Yes, but how did you know about the poison?"

Ganondorf snorted and helped her stand. "Would you believe me if I said I had a gut feeling?"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"If it was a potion, it wouldn't have hurt for him to take it, would it? Why would he fight taking a healing potion?" Ganondorf said.

"Healing potions are expensive," Zelda watched Andre return with her lost riding boot. 

"Not as expensive as losing you," Ganondorf said quietly as she leaned on his shoulder to slip on the boot. She knew Andre was watching them but after everything that had happened today, it seemed like such a small insignificance.

"Corey Coti mentioned Yiga-" Andre began.

"It wasn't Yiga." Ganondorf said, cutting him off.

"Then who attacked me?" she asked. 

"Someone who wanted you to believe it was Yiga." Ganondorf said simply. 

"How do you know?" 

"I know Yiga. This was not Yiga."

"Show me." she said quietly. 

Ganondorf hesitated. 

"Gan," she said in censure, "show me."

He took a deep sigh. "Let's check on the horses first-"

" _Now_." she demanded.

He nodded, not meeting her eyes, which was fine because she couldn't stop the tears or the trembling. She followed him back to where she had first been attacked-

The gore was more than she could bear. She turned from him and the scene, taking two steps before vomiting. He grabbed for her-

"Don't touch me," she said hoarsely. 

"Zelda-"

"Just give me a moment."

She took in a few deep breaths, wiped her lips with the back of her hand, and straightened. 

She braced her stomach and turned slowly. There were some very beautiful clusters of mushrooms in this part of the forest, she thought as her eyes trailed over the rendered body in the small clearing. The face- it wasn't familiar. Although, covered in blood, how could anyone be sure?

She pulled out the sheikah slate and took a photo. Something inside her shut off, and she felt a cool calm wash over her. She needed photos and evidence of the crime scene. She asked questions without emotion. 

"Did you decapitate him?"

"Yes," Ganondorf said without remorse. She nodded. 

"And the one who attacked you?"

"Also dead."

"How?"

"Disemboweled by my blade."

"Your Highness," Sir Howorth spoke up. "Perhaps Lord Ganondorf and I can gather more photos and evidence. You should head back to the castle."

"I'm fine," she started. 

"With all due respect, I would feel better if I knew you were safe."

"I second Sir Howorth." Ganondorf agreed.

She wiped her face again and nodded. She didn't thank them or give any further orders, she simply tapped her destination into the Sheikah Slate and caught Ganondorf's eye by accident as he faded away. The last thing she saw on his face was pain and regret, but in the end she wasn't sure if that was a projection of her own raw emotion being mirrored back at her.

When she appeared in the docks, she crept up through the library to avoid as many people as she could, sneaking into Link's quarters, and falling into a heap of sobs as his shocked form bolted from his desk and gathered her up in his arms, assuring her everything was going to be okay. 

What's worse was she wanted to believe him.


	51. Impasse

Ganondorf wondered if he would ever understand the subtle nuance of Hylian sensibilities. 

He had tried to soften Zelda's cold demeanor after the coup with some gentle touches and words of comfort, but she flinched away and shrugged him off. She regarded him as if she didn’t even know him, which was infuriating but also eye opening in a way that made him feel very raw and more naked than he had ever been. 

The word he was looking for was vulnerable. And it was not planned vulnerability; no, this was the kind of vulnerability one can only feel after seeing themselves through the eyes of another. 

But what did he care for her opinion, anyway?

Andre Howorth had taken some blows, and he did not mention that one of those was at the hands of Ganondorf in his blood fury. Zelda insisted that he receive the more potent of the two potions in her Sheikah inventory, to everyone's disagreement. She used her station to order him to drink, and sipped of the other only enough to stitch the deepest cut flesh together. 

"You'll scar," Ganondorf said softly. 

"It is not your concern," she said, bottling the potion and placing it in her pouch. 

He didn't press the issue. He also didn't mention it when he saw her take additional sips whenever weariness seemed to take hold of her. Mostly at the grizzly sight of the men he had torn apart for daring to harm his queen.

….And when did that become a designation instead of a taunt?

When Ganondorf had suggested she leave by Slate, she refused him, but reluctantly agreed with her knight mentioned it. 

He tempered his jealousy that she still refused his advice at all costs, but would take it from one of her subordinates. 

Perhaps she knew him more intimately than he knew, Ganondorf wondered. And why not? Link was one of her knights, weren’t they? 

No, Howorth was well aged and beginning to gray. Surely she wasn’t-but then again there is something to be said about the more experienced older lover-

“You don’t have to travel with me,” the knight said, drawing him out of his thoughts. 

“Nonsense,” Gan said with a shake of his head, straightening his shoulders. “Although it does seem strange that Ze-Her Majesty wanted to travel by horse instead of by Slate in the first place.”

Howorth shrugged. “Rumor has it that she used to travel all throughout Hyrule in the Age of Calamity. Perhaps she misses that connection with the land if she travels only by Slate.”

He couldn’t argue with that. Worse, he felt responsible for not keeping her safe- that Yiga imposter should never have been able to lay hands on her at all. He shook his head and scowled. Now point dwelling, and now it was their job to get the horses back.

Zelda’s white mare was tethered to his great steed, his as black as hers was white. They eyed each other and if Gan didn’t know better he’d think his Gerudo stallion was  _ flirting _ . 

They would have gorgeous offspring though. Strong and fast, spirited no doubt. Though, it was a toss up if they would produce a buckskin or palomino foal. He’d like to think Storm would throw smoky gray, but black horses were incredibly rare in the desert, even in his time, so it was against the odds that Storm was a true black. 

They would make beautiful babies.

His musings carried them back to Hyrule field and Link met them on the road. He climbed form his horse and Howorth did the same, saluting his superior and giving him a quick yet thorough briefing. 

Ganondorf wondered if he too should climb down. Stretching his legs would be good, but he also know that getting back onto his horse would be much more difficult after the hours in the saddle. 

Ganondorf knew that Link hadn’t really wanted the promotion Zelda gave him, but he knew she had done it out of love for him, and so he took it so as not to hurt her feelings. Gan had been no help in the matter, encouraging Link to take it as he had the potential to be a great leader and not just a warrior. 

And he had been right. Link commanded respect and Zelda’s nagging habit of asking thousands of questions had clearly rubbed off on Link, but in a much less ingratiating way. 

Perhaps it was the way he smiled and his eyes softened with genuine interest. More likely it was how he began conversation- asking about family or personal matters before jumping straight in. It was more like listening to a conversation than a report. 

He took one look at Ganondorf and then offered his horse to Howorth. “Go on ahead, Andre,” Link said as he patted the soldier’s shoulder. “Take my horse and I shall accompany King Ganondorf the rest of the way. You’ve done well and have earned a break- Her Highness wishes you to take some time for yourself this week.”

"How is she?" Gan asked softly once Howorth was out of sight. 

"She's sleeping now. The physician says she will heal without issue, though it was a bit of a struggle to get her to even agree to see her. But, her mind...she’s a little fragile after..." Link trailed off. 

“She's in shock."

Link nodded. "That is definitely part of it."

"She blames me for what happened." The pit of his stomach dropped. He did, too. 

"No, not exactly." Link pulled away as Storm huffed and snorted, making a show at the mare. "I don't want to talk about her right now, I want to know how you are."

Gan shrugged. "Fine."

"You always scowl when you're 'fine?'" Link prodded. 

"Fuck off, it's been a long day and my ass hurts."

Link leaned forward and patted the mare’s withers. "I worry about you, Gan." he said as he gently straightened. 

"I can handle myself, as may be evidenced by this last fiasco."

Link nodded. Ganon willed him not to ask about the Zora Domain. It wasn't his place and he didn't want to fight with Link about being left behind in such a dangerous situation. "What happened?"

"Surely she told you?"

"Tell me again. She only knows what she saw, which wasn't much."

"And your knights?"

"One is dead and the other can only tell his side. Humor me."

He sighed. "Zelda asked for a moment of privacy, and Coti walked ahead to keep watch from a safe distance. I went in the other direction to take a piss and heard a noise- I went straight to Zelda and found an assassin struggling to get her throat under his blade- she’s a fighter, that one."

Link snorted in agreement. 

“I yanked him off of her and she scrambled away as the second one attacked me-”

"Are you okay?"

“Yes of course, my guard hasn't been down since- well, since she asked me to join her as her guard. I do in fact, take her requests and safety seriously."

"Where did the Yiga come in?"

"There were no Yiga."

"But Andre said-"

"The two attackers were dressed as Yiga but- listen, the insignia was wrong. I would know. It was a decent imitation but no Yiga would have been cut down quite so easily."

"Who do you think it was?" Link asked. 

"It's too soon to make that assumption, though I promise to get to the bottom of it."

"Perhaps you can let me do my job first?" Link said. There was no playfulness in his tone. 

"Do not forget that the assault was aimed at me as well."

"You saved her, that's enough." they rounded the bend and the Castle was clearly visible, late afternoon sun shining like gold on its walls.

"Of course I saved her. She is my intended." 

"It's more complicated than that though, isn't it?" Link said, knowing that the implication was that Gan could have let her die and taken the throne easily with her dispatched. Honestly, Gan hadn't even considered that as an option until Link looked at him just so.

He swore. "Hylians really do believe that Gerudo are so deplorable. As if we have no honor whatever-"

"To be fair," Link said with a quirk, "you are very intimidating as king."

Gan winced. "I cannot change who I am." 

“That’s a lie people tell themselves when the change is hard.”

“Are you going to grill me all afternoon or can I take a break?” Ganondorf asked as they reached the stables. 

“Go, I’ll talk to you later.” Link dismounted and began to have a conversation with the groom.

He slunk into the castle and headed straight to his rooms, where he stood in the shower breathing in the steam. Was she mad that he had killed her assailants? That didn't make any sense. He scrubbed the gore from his skin and hair, making sure to get the caked in blood out completely. By the time he was finished his skin was wrinkled and he grunted as he attempted to wrap the too small towel around his waist. 

He picked up a second towel and wiped himself dry with one in each hand. 

A soft knock rapped at the door. 

"A moment," Ganondorf tossed the hand towels on the floor and pulled on a soft linen sirwal. He took the two strides needed to reach the door and swung it open, hair still dripping and heavy with water down his chest.

"Oh," Link said, eyes raking down his form. "Can I-"

He gestured, stepping out of the doorway to let Link through. 

Gan combed fingers through his dripping hair and shuffled to sit at the Zora sized desk. He didn't often feel small, but he did in this particular room. He supposed that the Zora wouldn’t be using towels. 

He picked up a comb and began to fiddle with the ends of his hair. Link leaned against him and hugged him where he could. Gan opened his legs to make room for the man, pulling him close and nuzzling into his hair. 

Link hugged his arm, squeezing his bicep gently as he leaned against the crook of his other arm. The warmth of his lover's body was incredibly welcome after the denial of the last few days, garnished by Zelda's recent rebuff.

He said nothing, studying and searching Ganondorf's face. Gan swallowed hard as Link willed him to open his heart to him, analyzing whatever it was he sought when he looked right through Gan. 

“What?" Gan’s voice quaked slightly. 

"She said you changed."

Oh. 

“I already told you I cannot change who I am, and I am the same Ganondorf that I've always been.”

“Yes, I can see how that's true," Link said, assessing Ganondorf like a Go board. "I believe she meant physically. Almost like when we first met you.”

Gan paused the comb. "Did I?"

"I've only seen it once since then, and it wasn't at all what she described."

"Seen what?" 

"Your eyes turn red." Link bore through him. "When we were on the beach, after I defeated the bokoblin clan on the beach....I thought it was just bloodlust. I also know that hunger, but had never met anyone who matched me for its ardor..."

Fuck. He tried to tamp down the beat of his heart. "An anomaly."

“That’s happened more than once?”

“A rarity, then,” Gan grumbled and fidgeted with the tangles in his dripping hair. Link’s shoulder was wet from the contact but he didn’t seem to notice or mind. 

"It's why they call you the Demon King, isn't it?" 

Ganondorf shuddered. "There are things I am not proud of, and I hoped it would never surface enough to catch attention."

Link settled back into his arms, and Ganon did his best to calm the beating of his heart. He breathed in time with Link. 

"Is it dangerous?" Link asked softly.

"To my enemies," Gan admitted. "Much the same as you are a weapon, so I may become."

"I meant to her."

The question caught him off guard. He finished the right section and began on the left. "Why would you ask that?" 

"Yes or no, Gan."

He pushed back his hair and the heartache, looking at the ceiling to stop it from falling from his face. "No. No I would never."

Link hugged him. "Promise?"

"On my life." his heart trembled, threatening to shrivel up in his chest. 

He wanted to die.

"Can you control it?"

"It's not- it's not a separate-" Gan tried to unseat Link but Link refused to budge. "Godsdammit, it's part of me, it's not some demon that rules me, Link.  _ I am the Demon King and the Demon King is me. _ I am slave to no man or god." He lost his voice. 

Link tightened his hold on his hips and leaned up for another kiss. "You do what is necessary to protect the ones you love."

Gan let that sink in. He did not respond. He didn't move. He felt rooted to the spot, even as Link tugged the simple tie of his linen pants and shoved his hand between them to tease his flaccid cock into interest. 

"I don't feel like it, Link." Gan said, looking away. 

Link let him go and slid off his lap. Gan waited for him to leave, not daring to move or even breathe. 

He startled back to reality at a gentle hand entwining their fingers together. "Come lay with me," Link coaxed. "Just a snuggle, I promise."

Gan shook his head. "My hair is still wet. If I don't finish combing it out it will be a mess."

“Then allow me," Link crooned, taking up the comb and beckoning Gan to sit on the floor before him so he could reach more easily. 

Gan's mind flew as Link's fingers worked through the snarls as delicately as possible. Link seemed to accept his oath without explanation. But the fact that Link came to him meant that Zelda was not so much in shock but spooked by what happened.

"She is afraid of me," he said out loud, making it more real by giving the thought a voice. 

Link pulled through another snarl, pushing the hair over his shoulder and brushing a drip of water from his shoulder. "She just needs time."

Gan swore. What was wrong with him? Once he would have reveled in this knowledge. 

"How much time?" Ganondorf was not a patient man. 

"You yourself are the embodiment of a demon god that calls to her soul in a way that terrifies her," Link said, finishing another lock. He rubbed his shoulders for a moment, his breath tickling the back of his neck and making him shiver. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't noticed you,  _ Demon King _ , some time ago."

"Are you afraid of me?"

Link snorted. "Hardly. Are you dangerous? Absolutely. And that's one of the reasons I cannot resist you." Gan tried to relax into it, to focus on the here and now, and the man who was doting on him so thoroughly. “I would have already killed you if I thought Zelda would come to harm from you.”

“I’d expect nothing less,” Gan said, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. A distraction then. "Anything else?" 

“Anything else she will have to tell you herself.”

“I meant about your attraction.” Gan smirked and leaned back against Link’s knees. 

"You are unapologetically you," a kiss behind his ear. "Gorgeous, strong, talented," lips trailed down the side of his neck. "Smart, caring to a fault," the juncture of his shoulder and neck, drawing a sigh from him. "And loyal in a way that complements us perfectly."

Gan's eyes snapped open. "Us?" 

Link nipped and tugged gently at the skin on his shoulder. "Zelda and I- we thought it was us against the world forever. And then you showed up."

Ganon blinked, heady from the information as well as the tease. "I believe that it was you who showed up." Defiant.

"Don't you feel it?" Link whispered into his ear, breath hot, lips almost touching. Ganondorf's body screamed for attention. "We were fated to be together."

Ganondorf closed his eyes and said nothing, his entire body enveloped in Link's passionate embrace. 

"Take me to bed," Link commanded, his teeth tugging on the ring in Gan's earlobe. 

Ganondorf was losing ground, his defenses giving way to Link’s demands. He rose up to pull Link into his arms. Link wrapped his delicious thighs around his waist and groaned, pleading and whispering naughty things until Ganondorf laid him on the bed. 

He buried his insecurity in Link's cries and moans, determined to show him with his body just how far he'd go to win back the hearts of his mawez. He needed them both- needed them to know who he was- all of him. He groaned and poured his love into Link, crying out his name as Link wove a song of commitment around their bodies, begging to be held for now and always.

"Yes," was all Gan could manage to say, "yes."


	52. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some lady sex and rope play.

"Did he leave?" she asked, stepping out of her court attire and into a light sleeping chemise. 

"Yes, Your Highness." Paya replied. 

Zelda wiped errant tears from her eyes and cursed the Yiga. Though, if Gan was correct, her attacker was no Yiga. Paya was gracious enough not to notice as she quickly walked by and into the bathroom to wash her face..

She massaged her face and temples then patted the skin dry. She yearned to reach out- to be held, but she knew that no one in the castle at this moment would be able to assuage her fears. 

_ ‘He was fearsome.’  _ She had tried to explain to Link. 

_ ‘He's a warrior, too." _

_ ‘No, Link. This was different.’ _

_ ‘Different how?’ _

She shuddered at the memory, of the bodies torn asunder, beaten and bloody. It was so violent. It was hard to put in words. It wasn't like the cold efficient deaths she had seen Link dispatch when necessary. There was almost a certain glee to this mayhem. 

It didn't just scare her. She was terrified. He rivaled the nightmares she experienced locked in the fight with Calamity Ganon. 

How could she ever be so foolish to be attracted to that? How was she, the vessel of Hylia, so blind to just how dark his energy was? Did he hide it so well? Was she blinded by something as petty and shallow as a seduction? 

She felt sick. Hopeless. Helpless. 

And yet, she felt as if her light was already mired. She felt tainted. And heartbroken.

_ Of all things. _

How did he manage to ensnare her so well? 

And why did she still ache to hear him comfort her, tell her it was okay, promise that it was just a dream. 

_ What if he ever turns that anger on me?  _ She couldn't fathom it. 

And that was dangerous.

Her feet felt heavy as she headed back to the bedroom. She was never going to be able to sleep again. Or trust her own judgment for that matter. 

And still- she could not convince herself to end it. To let him know that she could not accept his proposal. She was afraid what it would mean if she refused him- and she was terrified of what it would mean if she didn't. 

Perhaps even more concerning was the fact that she trusted herself in this matter even less than she trusted the Demon King, whom she had seen firsthand in all of his terrible glory. 

And still she yearned for his embrace.

Paya sat on the edge of the bed next to her. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

Zelda snorted. “No.” 

“Want me to kill him?”

“No!” Zelda shrieked, unsure if Paya was joking or not. 

Paya was even less affectionate than she was, if that was at all possible. Or rather, she was much more quiet about her feelings. She did write her some very heartfelt love letters, though, and would leave them as little notes on her table or tucked into a book she’d been studying. 

She may not like Ganondorf, but there were a lot of similarities there as well. For instance, both showed affection by grumbling and fussing over her, and she knew now for sure that both would kill for her. 

It...wasn’t exactly a warm thought.

“Maybe a distraction?” Paya asked, smoothing nonexistent wrinkles from her chemise. 

Zelda’s skin awoke at the slight pressure against her collarbone and bit her lip. 

Paya watched her lips and smiled, leaning forward to kiss her softly. 

She still took Zelda’s breath away when she kissed her like that. And it had been awhile since Paya had made a move on her, and it felt nice just knowing she was still desired. 

She, on the other hand, always wanted Paya. She wasn’t sure if the Sheikah’s aloof manner was her way of keeping her job and her lover separate or if her interest was wavering-

Paya pressed her back against the bed and straddled her legs, tugging her hands up above her head before trailing fingernails down the insides of her arms. 

Zelda shivered all the way down to her toes, her chest lifting just slightly to meet the gentle splay of hands on her breasts. Paya kneaded them and rolled the nipples with her thumb as she hummed and sighed, lost in thought. 

“What are you thinking about?” Zelda asked. It felt like a blasphemy to break the silence. 

“How beautiful you are,” Paya’s hands slid down her chest and over her stomach and then spread over her hips and sides. “Are you still thinking about him?”

“No,” Zelda said quickly.

“You won’t hurt my feelings, even if you lie.” Paya said, pulling her hands away.

“Sorry.”

“It’s just discordant. I can’t focus on you when your thoughts are on their way to Gerudo Town.”

Paya climbed off of her and disappeared off the side of the bed. Zelda poked her head over the side just as a long line of rope landed on her back. A second landed next to her. 

Zelda flushed. And sat up, touching the soft thick cord. 

“You would look great in a harness,” Paya began, pulling the rope from Zelda slowly and dividing it in half. “But it would also be hot to suspend your legs and have you open and helpless...what do you think?”

Her insides tightened and her mouth went dry. 

Paya pushed her chemise up and began to slowly wrap the cord around her thighs before looping the ends through then over, glancing at Zelda, who watched with rapt attention as she repeated the loop twice more in 3-4 inch spaces before dropping the line further down her legs and doing the same above and below her knees before finally securing her ankles.

She watched and breathed as Paya held her legs against her body, caressing skin while her deft fingers worked the rope. Each knot was another layer of control that she willfully gave to her most trusted personal guard.

“Okay?” Paya said, tugging at the ties and slipping fingers beneath to make sure they weren’t too tight. 

Zelda swallowed hard and nodded. Paya smiled. “Good,” She then tied the second rope into an intricate series of knots and loops before tossing it over the canopy frame, standing on the mattress to secure it. 

“Come here,” Paya said quietly and Zelda giggled as she inched and rolled over to the foot of the bed. Paya hooked her fingers into the double loop at her ankles, laying Zelda’s shins against her shoulder as she hauled her legs up with the other rope. Her chemise hiked up further, pooling around her bellybutton.

Zelda took a deep breath and let it out with a big sigh. Paya kissed her ankles and pressed her cheek to her calf, dragging ticklish fingers down her legs and hooking her thumbs in her panties to pull them aside. 

“Hahhh,” Zelda squirmed as fingers teased her slit. Paya pressed her hips against her and ground her groin against Zelda’s mound. Her legs tied together so thoroughly made it difficult to get true satisfaction from the movement, and Zelda whined in complaint.

Paya laughed at her and pushed a finger into her cunt. “Oh, Paya, fuck!”

She pulled her finger out and sucked it. “More?”

“Nghhh,” Zelda tried to spread her thighs just for the sake of sensation. She loved it when Paya tied her up for play. 

She let out a gasp as two fingers penetrated her, a thumb pressing between her lips to tease her clit as those fingers reached up into  _ that spot _ , dragging her closer to the edge with each curl inside her. Zelda never held out long when she gave all control over to her- bound and helpless and _holy fuck_ that pressure against her clit and against in her cunt doubled the ache and she felt her insides tighten and begin to flutter.

“Come,” Paya breathed, moving faster and pressing her free hand to the join of her hip, pulling her closer. 

The pressure released and Zelda covered her mouth as she came loudly, her ass lifting from the bed as her legs shook and knees bent. 

Before she had finished coming down her legs were already lowered to the bed and the rope was being removed with quick grace. 

“What was it that was on your mind again?” Paya said as she crawled between Zelda’s freed legs, nuzzling and kissing her way up to her mouth.

Zelda was completely unable to answer that question, so instead she put her mouth to better use immediately.

She slept soundly until just before dawn, when she awoke with her mind heavy once more without the distraction or exhaustion Paya had offered her last night. 

Try as she might, she could not fall back asleep. Loathe to wake her bed mate with her tossing and turning, she climbed quietly from bed and wrapped a long gown over her ruffled chemise, though she didn’t think it likely she’d run into anyone at this hour. 

She meant to walk the halls but found herself in the chapel. She attempted to pray for the first time since embodying Hylia, but it didn’t do any good. It just felt weird praying to something like herself. 

It wasn’t fair. How did Ganondorf summon his power so easily when she still had no idea how hers worked? Or rather, she thought she did know, but that somehow made it harder to control. 

She sighed, looking at her hands. She had landed a killing blow with those hands. 

_ I, Zelda Hyrule, blood of the goddess and Queen of Hyrule, strip you, Corey Coti, of all titles and honors, and sentence you to death for the crime of treason.  _

It was hard to explain her motivation so she didn’t try. All she knew was that she wanted the demon that had taken possession of Ganondorf to release him. She wanted her Ganondorf back, so she took the burden of execution in her own hands, unable to bear the sight of him brutally avenging her again.

She scrubbed her face. It was both physically easier to kill but harder all at the same time. Ganondorf’s blade was sharp to a fault, but the sound of metal through flesh and bone was hell. 

And he had actually  _ praised _ her after.  _ “It takes a strong leader to do what is necessary. You have shown your true strength and ability to rule, and someday I hope to rule beside you _ .” 

He had taken a knee and kissed her knuckles, but she had nary registered it in her shock and horror. He was kind to her, assuring her that she was strong enough to overcome the mortal sickness of a first kill, but she had asked him to stop, and he did. 

He had saved her life, and she felt guilty that she was unable to thank him properly. 

She pulled her robe closer to her and shivered in the cool garden air. 

Wait, how did she get out here? 

She heard soft footsteps behind her and she reached for the dagger in her boot before realizing she was still barefoot. 

Link dropped to his knee before her. “Your Majesty,” he held a mantel out to her. 

She took a deep breath and took it from him. He rose to his feet. “There’s no one out here but you and I, Link.”

He nodded, looking down at her frozen feet. “You should sit.”

They walked in silence to the nearest bench and Link pulled her feet into his lap, rubbing heat back into them gently. 

She sighed without realizing it. She wiped tears that she didn’t realize were there. Link barely looked at her. 

“It takes time,” he said quietly. “That dread and horror in the pit of your stomach will eventually recede, but you will always carry his life in your hands.”

She sobbed and he pulled her to him. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“No,” she hiccuped. “You were exactly where you were supposed to be. Which was  _ not _ with me in Zora’s Domain.” 

“Ganondorf did his job well,” Link said.

“Too well, perhaps.”

“You judge him too harshly,” Link picked a lily and put it in her hair. 

She could feel that he had a question that he wasn’t asking, and she did owe him an answer. Especially after all that had transpired.

“Lady Splenden has volunteered to be here for the summer as my lady in waiting while Lucrezia is away.”

“The whole summer?” 

She nodded. 

“And you are aware of the significance of keeping her away from her husband during The Spawning?”

She smiled without mirth. “I am not quite as knowledgeable about the reproduction of Zora as you, but Sidon did lecture me on it quite thoroughly before finally agreeing.”

“Sidon agreed?”

Zelda shrugged. “It was the right decision.”

“Zelda,” Link scolded. “I don’t need revenge.”

“You may not, but I will not allow anyone to hurt my love and insult his honor,” she held up her hand to stop him from arguing. “And I do want to get to know her and her motivations better, so don’t be mad.”

“I  _ am  _ mad,” he said, tipping her face to look at him, “ _ and  _ I love you,  _ and _ I forgive you, you evil queen.”

“I am  _ not _ evil,” she retorted, “I am just...persuasive,” she said with a shrug.

“Now you sound like Gan.” He stood up and turned his back to her in a half squat. He held his hands behind him and waited. 

“Don’t say that.”

“I love you both.”

“You were mine first.”

“Your Highness,” Link said in censure. “This is a moot argument and one you will not win. I suggest you find another strategy for your attack. Or shall I escort you to your rooms and thoroughly persuade you from your folly?”

She giggled and threw her arms around his shoulders and the front of his chest, wrapping her legs around his waist as he stood straight and carried her back into the castle. He jostled her to adjust his grip to a more modest sweep under her knees, just before he elbowed the door open.

To her mortification, they ran into the morning cook in the hallway and she buried her face in Link’s shoulder. 

“Good morning, Joseph,” Link said as he trotted by. She heard him stifle a surprised laugh, “I found this wayward queen walking in the garden without any shoes.”

At that the cook did chuckle. “A fine job rescuing our Queen from catching her death. These early summer mornings are still too cold for that mischief.” 

“Indeed,” Link called over his shoulder cheerfully, “I can tell you from experience that some things never change.” They were already around the next corner and up the stairs without any other ridiculousness. 

He opened her door and deposited her next to Paya, who lifted the blankets to tuck her in. He kissed her brow, petting her hair and leaving more gentle kisses on the top of her head. 

“Get some sleep, okay?”

She snuggled up to Paya with a happy sigh. The last thing that went through her mind before she fell asleep was how lucky she was to be surrounded by strong people that would protect her at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays- see you in the New Year!


	53. King Takes Queen

Ganondorf woke from his slumber to the sound of a bird twittering in his room. He stretched and rolled to his back, disentangling himself from the shapely long legs of his current bed mate. 

He was in the middle of a most excellent dream, having snuck into the Temple during a mystery, a dozen vai in white had thoroughly baptized his face, fingers, and cock with their blessed vessels. 

He rubbed a hand over the inconvenience and was just about to rouse Shaula when the bird chirped again.

Gan sat up in alarm as he realized that the tablet he had tossed aside a few days ago flashed in notification. He hadn’t heard from The Queen since his return from Lanayru, and almost fell out of bed to pick up the tablet from the floor where it had fallen during one of his raucous affairs. 

The blue light offended the sleeping vai beside him and she turned her back to him as his eyes adjusted. 

1:35 AM S1: Hi. How are you?  
1:35 AM S1: Hopefully you’re asleep. I wish I was but I haven’t been able to since  
1:37 AM S1: Do you want to visit a holy spring with me? 

Gan read it several times before sussing out the meaning of the words.

1:42 AM S2: Are you ok  
1:46 AM S1: I need to cleanse and purify  
1:46 AM S2: Okay but why me?  
1:48 AM S1: I need to see you  
1:49 AM S1: And Link says it will be good for us to go together.  
1:50 AM S2: Are you planning to cleanse the evil from my spirit  
1:53 AM S1: Forget it  
1:53 AM S2: When?   
1:54 AM S1: Today? Tomorrow?  
1:55 AM S2: I need a couple of days to clear my calendar.  
1:59 AM S1: Okay

He placed the tablet face down and laid back, fondling his half hard cock while the dream replayed in his head with one addition. 

He rolled to his side and pulled Shaula into a spoon, nuzzling her awake with his lips on her neck and fingers between her slick cum soaked lips. 

She moaned and pushed his hand to her, spreading herself for his fingers. “Yes, My King,

“Say my name,” he whispered in her ear, slipping himself between her generous thighs, teasing her with his head and fingers. 

“More, Ganondorf,” she said hesitantly. 

He rewarded her by pressing himself into her, drawing her thigh up and pushing slowly deeper. 

She moaned his name again, more softly as she arched for him to slide smoothly into her. He relaxed for a moment, enjoying her wet silk before thrusting his hips against her soft curves.

“Gan,” he groaned, pushing deeper still. 

“Oh, Gan, yes,” she cried as he thrummed her clit, taking her hard. 

“Come for me, princess,” he commanded when he felt the telltale muscles strain and tightened just before the fall. 

He closed his eyes to let her cries wash over him, slamming his hips against her ass and holding her in place as he rutted to conclusion. It wasn’t exactly right but it was close enough if he ignored the hair tickling his chest or the long fingernails digging into his ass. 

This felt like another test. Like if he misstepped it would seal his fate once again. He had taken extra care with his appearance this morning, dressing in ritual silks of black and having his servants pull his hair up into elaborate twists that were then set in place with his diadem, bright shining topaz centered perfectly on his third eye. He lined his eyes in shades of black and kept the rest of his jewelry simple and minimal. 

He joined Zelda and Link at the eastern gate bridge of Lake Hylia, which seemed as fitting a meeting location as any. He almost regretted his choice of attire as they embarked. The morning was still cool and it was likely to be chill as they traveled, if he was to judge by the chill at the Lake’s edge.

“Ganondorf,” she was aloof and cold. 

“You are radiant, My Queen,” he said, attempting to compensate with the warmth in his own greeting. 

Zelda explained the design of the ritual while they headed to the spring, following the river from Lake Hylia. 

“I am here in support, Zelda,” Ganondorf said slowly. “These are not my gods.”

Zelda hesitated. “And I appreciate that more than you know. However,” she looked at Link and Gan followed her eye. “Purification rites do not necessarily need to be done only in the favor of the gods. Like it or not, “ she took his hand and brushed her fingers over the birthmark that marred his skin. “You have been blessed.”

“Some would say I’ve been cursed.”

“I sometimes feel that way as well,” she said, looking away.

“Thanks,” he said, withdrawing his hand and trying not to take too much offense. He did not want her to look too close. It was already hard enough seeing that look in Link’s eyes just a few days ago….

“I meant me, Ganondorf,” she said with exasperation. 

“Goddess incarnate and beloved, you are favored to be blessed in nearly every era.” he grumbled. 

“Oh, is that why I fought the rising darkness for a hundred years?” she asked sardonically. 

Link interjected “Goddess fucking Hylia, you two are infuriating.” 

They were both caught off guard, the argument dying in their surprise. 

“Perhaps the _curse_ is that in every incarnation you fight against each other instead of embracing what is _actually possible_ if you two would just _admit that you like each other._ ”

“I never said I didn’t-” they both said at the same time, but Link wasn’t having any of it. 

“Honestly, think about it, it’s a _curse_ when we aren’t together. Look at all that you’ve accomplished when you accepted Gan into court-”

“Oh yes, and look at the fresh blood on my hands because I couldn’t bear to watch him sink further into wrath-”

Gan could hardly believe what he was hearing. “So it’s _my fault_ I did what was necessary to protect you?”

Zelda walked faster, and Link pulled at Gan’s hand, keeping him tethered when he would much rather be stomping off. This was a mistake. 

Link yelled after Zelda. “For fucks sake, I am over your tantrums.” She let go of Gan and grabbed Zelda, throwing her over his shoulder and depositing her in front of Gan, who caught her before she could hit the ground. “Work it out before you get to the spring, or let Farosh strike you both down.” Link took off, leaving them standing too close for comfort, still seething. 

They walked to the spring in silence, having not worked anything out at all. Zelda turned her back to Gan to prepare for the rites. Link was on the other side of the enclave, watching them angrily and not saying anything either. Gan swore under his breath. 

He stripped down to his sarong and splashed into the freezing water, pins and needles pricking his feet and ankles. His breath caught as he gasped for air and he turned to hold a hand out to help Zelda descend. 

“It’s cold.” he felt dumb as soon as he said it but she had the grace not to point out the obvious.

She took his hand, eyes shining and cheeks flushed as she looked down into the water, avoiding eye contact. “I’m sorry I snapped at you,” he said gently. 

“Let’s just get this over with.”

He followed her to the giant rock statue with a vaguely feminine shape. Even their epithets were modest and lacked beauty, as if beauty was something sinful in itself, he thought. 

Zelda was deep in prayer, her light white dress layers floating around her like a halo. 

It occurred to him that she needed the purification. It had been so long since his first kill that he had forgotten how his mothers had bathed him in fire and ice to burn away any lingering guilt, and how brutal that memory was. He hadn’t had to think about it for a long time, and the fact that it had been a mercy killing for one of his best friends at almost half of Zelda’s age…but over time he had become callous, or he learned to like the taste of blood. Probably a little bit of both. 

But she didn't need to know that.

“You ended his life to spare me?” Gan asked quietly, unsure if she would answer. She was meditating so hard he was positive she didn’t even register his words. 

“No spring will wash away my sins. They run too deep and for too long. I would be lying if I said I did not find purpose or glory in it- I am part demon after all...or demigod, depending on who is telling the story,” he said mostly to himself. “You can not save me, mawet,” his voice was harsh, “But if you would let me, I can perhaps save you.”

She did not so much as twitch. Her breathing was even and deep, as if she were sleeping, or her spirit was traveling somewhere far away. 

“Allow me to be your darkness so that you may shine in the light unblemished.” It could have been his imagination but the water seemed warmer now, not quite reaching his hips. 

“I am far from perfect,” Zelda said so quietly he almost missed it. 

“You so often confuse light with perfection,” Gan said with a smile. 

“Gods are supposed to be perfect.” she said meekly. 

“Have you read the same myths as I? Does Hyrulean lore differ so much from Gerudo that you believe that godliness is unobtainable, though I behold a goddess in this spring right now?”

“I don’t know how to separate you from the demon,” 

“Then don’t.” 

She turned her palms to the sky like a plea. 

“Do you not already know me as I am, or do you think seeing my other face was really the first time?”

“How can I be so- _attracted-_ to the dark?”

“The same way I am attracted to the light? Don’t oversimplify, we are still human. Mostly, anyway. Do you really think I am evil incarnate?”

“No.” her cool breath tickled his wet torso. When had she stepped so close?

“Then tell me,” he said, drawing his palm down her spine as he leaned over her, lips less than a kiss away. “Are you afraid of the dark?”

She didn’t know who made the first move. All she knew for sure was that his passion was all consuming and his lips were the answer to her prayers. He picked her up and she drew her legs around his torso to anchor herself. 

Her skin was both cold and hot, and he warmed her wherever he touched her with hands or skin or mouth. She offered her tongue to his altar, the incense of his skin cleansed her in cinnamon and sunshine. 

How could she ever have thought that a man who exuded the heat of searing sunlight would only know shadows? She dragged her fingernails through his scalp as he nipped lightly at her neck, dislodging his crown from its perfect placement. 

He mumbled in Gerudo against her skin, and she could not make out his words. Not at first, anyway. 

“Anoint me with your holy water, priestess of light,” he hiked up her skirt and held her ass in his massive hands, “And I will leave a fruitful offering fit for the gods.”

She almost forgot where they were before she caught the sight of the expressionless stone goddess in her peripheral. 

“Gan, not here!” she said desperately, even as her arms tightened around him as he revealed her breast and massaged it with his long tongue. 

“What better place to declare my devotion than at the gates of heaven” he switched breasts, his hand fumbling beneath her thighs until she heard the telltale rough swish of fabric unraveling followed by a soft plop as the garment sank into the water. 

“It’s blasphemy,” she gasped, his hand returning to ghost under her thigh to spread under her and tease her vulva. 

“Hylians are so archaic,” he dropped her weight just a little, bringing his mouth to hers again. “Lovemaking is the purest offering, hence why Gerudo priestesses enjoy feasts of the flesh within the temples.”

“We are not in Gerudo-”

“I came here and followed your rites, though I do not understand why you needed me here for this.” She kissed him back despite her protests. “Do you want me to stop? I will if you demand it, My Queen. Otherwise I plan to have you right now. right here.”

She looked away from the terrible statue and noticed Link on the edge of the spring, watching them with amusement. 

“I’m either going to fall to you or for you,” she confessed, heart trying to break through her chest. 

He smiled against her mouth and jostled her weight for a moment. She clutched him tighter and then gasped as she felt him press his cock to her aching flesh. She wriggled her hips to accept him and he once again dropped her weight so that she sunk further onto him. 

They both moaned in something like barely controlled need. She rolled her hips with each press, feeling the way his muscles grew taut under the strain of staying upright while succumbing to the pleasures of the flesh. 

“Oh, Gan, _yes,_ ” she praised as he hit _that spot_. She couldn't hold her eyes open and buried her face in his chest, clutching at him with fingertips like claws.

Then he did it again. And again, over and over until her legs shook from the effort of holding herself just right.-

“Come for me, My Queen, My goddess.” his breath was hot and heavy on her shoulder as he grunted deep and resonant, causing a sharp trill to travel down her spine. “Come for me.”

She tightened and shook, not daring to move as he spread her ass and teased her mercilessly with both fingers and cock-

“Come,” he begged. “Come!”

Her nails dug into his skin and she screamed as the pulsing tension throbbed and finally crested, drawing her hips down as she embraced him and jerked in release. She gasped and cried out with every tremor. 

“Yes,” he sang, arching his hips to empty deep inside her, his hands holding her so tight it almost hurt- but a good hurt. She could feel the jerk and kick of his length. She moaned and gasped, accepting and luxuriating in every shuddering breath as he grunted his pleasure into her ear. 

He did not withdraw immediately, for which she was grateful. He somehow managed to pull her closer and they kissed long and slow, wrapped in each other's arms. Slowly, Gan’s girth slipped free and they sighed again. He bent to retrieve something from the water before carrying her to the shore, gently setting her down. 

She dazed and wondered where the warm soft blanket came from before she was wrapped in her cloak and the arms of Link. 

Gan wrung his sarong of water, then sat down naked beside her, cum still shining on his thighs. He gathered his arms around both of them but said nothing. 

Link pressed a small towel to her apex, coaxing the fluid from her and cleaning all evidence from her. She then turned to Ganondorf and did the same. 

“Careful, Mawet, or I’ll take you next.”

Link licked her lips and made a lewd suggestion to which Zelda laughed. 

Her white and gold cloak slipped from her shoulder, revealing a long scratch and yellowing bruise across her left shoulder. Ganon caught sight before she could pull it back up. 

His face sobered and he gently tugged the wool away. He brushed his thumb over the gash and she flinched, not from pain but because she knew what was coming. 

He studied her face. "You may be reckless but you never bear a mark you do not allow."

She caught his eye and was grateful that she saw a flicker of understanding. There was no sign of sympathy in the revelation that she chose to bear the mark of the man she had killed.

“It won’t even leave much of a scar,” Link said, kissing the bruise gently. She peppered kissed up her shoulder and neck before sealing their mouths together. 

Link reached for Gan and pulled him into the kiss, where they both climbed over Gan’s thighs to get a better grip on him while they took turns kissing each other until they were breathless. 

“I love you so much,” Link said as nuzzled against her as he pulled Gan closer. “My beautiful disasters.” 

“Marry me and I swear no one will ever harm you again.” Ganondorf said, holding Zelda’s chin in his hand. 

“And who will protect me from you?” she asked, drawing away. 

“I will, if I need to,” Link said between them. 

“You won’t need to.” Ganondorf said forcefully. It did not instill a sense of safety in her, if she was honest. But it did send an unbidden thrill through her, how passionately he felt-

“If only I can keep you both in my sight at all times.” Link began.

“Perhaps you could…” Ganondorf began slowly. 

“What a pleasant notion,” Zelda said, snuggling up to both of them and letting her mind play in that dreamscape. 

“Well why not?” Ganondorf said. “You’re queen, marry us both and anyone who has something to say about it can go through me.”

Zelda sat up horrified. “This again? And now you want to drag Link into it?”

“You said yourself you’d marry her if-”

“-if we lived in an alternate reality, but unfortunately this is the one we have, and that sort of change takes time.”

“I’d marry you,” Link said softly.

Zelda’s eyes widened as she met her gaze. “You turned _me_ down.” her voice quaked. 

“No, I said I didn’t want to be king. And I don’t. But Gan-”

She threw her hands up. “The people will riot and I’ve had enough of violence for one lifetime- no, _two_.” What nonsense was this anyway? “I would like to live out the rest of my days under a united kingdom, not through tyranny. I refuse to buy loyalty through fear, so please let me do this my way.”

“And your way doesn’t include either of us.” Ganondorf said for her. 

She wished he hadn’t. 

“We need to get back soon. I have a lot of work to do and the day is not yet half finished.” She dressed herself as quickly as possible and refused to look Link in the eye the rest of the way to Hyrule Castle.


	54. Massage

Ganondorf raged. He threw himself into sparring and drills so hard that his warriors cried mercy after Dorrah passed out from exhaustion. It was only after he dismissed them gruffly that the pain registered the ache in his muscles, the bruises and cuts. He threw his spear down and stormed out of the quadrangle. 

He seethed during state business, and was so heavy handed in dishing out punishments for tedious and miniscule disputes that by noon the injured parties had departed having miraculously worked out their grievances on their own. 

At lunch, he picked a fight with Buliara, who, admittedly, didn’t do anything aside from ask if something was wrong. 

“Does it look like something is wrong?”

“As a matter of fact-”

“You know what? No, don’t answer that. If I wanted to be advised I would have said so.”

“I’m just saying-”

“Oh fuck off, or say what you need to close enough I can punch you in the face.”

“Ganondorf!” Riju pounded the table with one fist as her other hand covered her forehead. She took a deep breath and smiled, stopping Ganon’s tirade before it resumed. “We have everything under control today, thanks to your vigorous training sessions and- _swift judgement_ on personal disputes. THank you ever so much for your guidance, once again.”

Was he being _dismissed?_

“Perhaps a trip to the Cantina or relaxing in one of the rooftop gardens with a book, or - the spa- I don’t know. You deserve some time to yourself.”

Ganondorf was about to snap back when he realized that she was right, and he really was being a tyrant. 

He stormed out of the room, lightning crackling above the palisade. 

He headed to the library and chose a book written by an advisor of old to the prince of that time, who had not quite come into power. There was no name, it was simply a book of letters written to The Prince. He had often skimmed the letters for intrigues and allegories of revenge and poison. 

He smiled to himself as he came across cautionary tales of vai ensnaring the prince and how the prince overcame these saboteurs with his blade, or in some cases, much more devious acts of emotional violence. 

He fell asleep fantasizing about atrocities he knew deep in his heart he didn't have the strength of will to execute. 

He was in the same foul mood on Link’s visit, though she worked hard to soothe him and his flesh, straddling his back and digging her strong fingers into the tight trapezius.

“She’s led me on this whole fucking time.” he finally expelled the thought that had been plaguing him all week. 

“Hmmm?” Link said, pressing her palm into the deltoid and rolling the muscle until it popped, each roll releasing another tendril of pressure. 

“Zelda-”

“I know who you meant.” Link said with finality. 

Gan was not dissuaded. “Did you know?” 

“I knew about as much as you did,” Link said, thumbs sliding up either side of his spine, setting off pain sensors and sensitive jolts of lightning and fire up and down his back. 

“So she lied to both of us.” 

Link scooted her weight to the backs of his thighs, massaging lower and drawing a sigh out of him. 

“I don’t think so,” Link said slowly. Brushing fingertips too softly over obliques, causing him to hiss and squirm. “She never said yes-”

“But she didn’t say no,” he grumbled, switching which cheek laid on his fists.

All movement stopped, as if Link was considering what to say next. 

“Really?” Link said. Gan grimaced as she dug her thumbs deep into a muscle. 

It made him feel a little bit like an ass. No! Fuck that! “Saying she needed to think about it and then never giving a straight answer is bullshit.”

Hands splayed up his back with her weight pressing into them, urging the muscles to release until she was laying against him, hands on his shoulders as she kissed his shoulder blades. 

He almost forgot how angry he was. “She may still change her mind.”

“You don’t believe that though.”

Link kissed him again, drawing her hands down to hug his sides and knees squeezing his obliques just a little too tight. “Zelda is very complicated.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“What will you do now?” 

“I don’t know,” Ganondorf huffed in frustration. War? Siege? Take her hostage? Demand a seat at the table with threats of the same? 

“Why do you want Hyrule so bad anyway?”

It was a question he had been asking himself a lot lately. His desire to bring Gerudo out of the desert seemed to have been granted over the years, as far as the history books could tell. His people were no longer locked out of the lush lands of Hyrule and trade was burgeoning. And still- 

“That’s not your concern.”

Link pulled herself up. “So you’ll toss me aside just as quickly then?” 

“That’s not what-”

“I’m just a pawn and a tight hole to fuck? And if you can’t have what you want then why even pretend that you love me?”

“I do love-” Ganondorf rolled onto his back, taking Link with him, but she caught his wrists and pinned him to the floor with her fierce eyes and hands at his wrists. 

“Do _not_ forget that I will not hesitate to kill you if you do _anything_ -”

“Do you love me so little? If you think I would hurt her-” Ganondorf shot back, using his strenghth to push her hands up, breaking her hold and grabbing hers. The look of shock on her face was replaced by something primal as he guided her hands to his throat without breaking eye contact. “-then do it.”

Link took a deep breath and leaned her weight into her hands. Gan closed his eyes and startled at her lips crashing against his hard. She kept her hands on his throat, a wounded sound bubbling out of her. 

Being at her mercy shot a rush of adrenaline straight to his groin. He felt his moan vibrate in her hands as he licked her lips, seeking entrance. 

Her elbow dug into his collarbone uncomfortably as he lost himself to her. He could feel her subtly rub herself against his torso with soft gasps, nipping at his lip. 

After an exhaustive makeout session, Link laid her head on his shoulder, lips against his neck where she continued to mouth and gently suck the delicate skin. He'd have marks tomorrow but the thought of letting her mark him as hers thrilled him. Her hands long ago released their grip on his neck, massaging his scalp and pressing thumbs to the pressure point behind his ears. 

“I do love you, you know.” Gan finally said.

“I know.”

“I’d never make you choose.”

“Good.” Link sucked on his earlobe and hoop, nibbling and tugging on it. Gan purred, tugging on her earlobe to mimic the sensation.

“Is it true you turned her down?” Ganondorf asked. He wasn’t sure why he did it. Morbid curiosity, perhaps. 

Link released his ear and pushed herself up again. “Not the way she makes it sound.”

Ganondorf lowered his hands and rubbed his neck absently. 

“You two are so alike,” Link said, looking out onto the balcony. “You both see things in black or white. All or nothing.” She climbed from his torso and he sat up. She was clearly done talking about this. 

Ganondorf did not want to ask anymore questions, either, seeing the hurt on her face. 

And a thought occurred to Gan. He pushed it away, he would come back to it later. 

“It’s your turn,” Ganondorf said, rolling from the cushioned mat and onto his heels in a squat. 

“I’m okay,” Link started, arms crossed. 

“You’re not, and we’re not done. Come, and I’ll try to explain what Hyrule means to me.” 

Link lay down on her stomach and Gan began to rub the tension out of her shoulders and down her back, kneading her hips and then slowly working in circles back up, earning tiny grunts as muscles relaxed and unfurled under his fingertips. 

“Ruling Hyrule is- it’s the one thing that tethers me to my previous life.” Ganondorf started. “Maybe it’s an obsession, or a sick version of nostalgia to you, but-”

He trailed off, focusing on his task before assembling words into order. “If I _don’t_ , then They all died _in vain.”_ Ganondorf told Link stories of his childhood in the desolate plains that were once full of burgeoning life, how hundreds of years of Hyrule draining water from what used to be a vast rich river for their own lands left them little to nothing, and how the kings meant to keep it all for themselves, vilifying his people as thieves and witches unworthy of compassion. 

"As if we deserved to die, or that the gods wished it," Ganondorf said angrily, trying to separate his anger from his hands as they worked Link's muscles. "And I became the demon king for daring to speak up for my people and the creatures they had forsaken. A primordial bogeyman from birth, cursed to destroy Hyrule."

"But you didn't want to destroy it," Link said in quiet thought. "I'm sorry you suffered."

"You see, I loved Hyrule, and read many stories about the fae and lush land as a child. And if they weren't willing to share it, then we would take it from them so that all could prosper."

"A noble pursuit, if imperfect in execution." 

"You'd do the same if your people were suffering."

Link nodded. "I've no doubt Zelda would agree. A little to the left- yeah, right there."

Gan circled his palm over Link's lower back, just above her sirwal. "How poetic that I was trapped for millenia to save your cursed land."

"I have a feeling that your sacrifice forged the first treaty between the Gerudo and Hyrule, though the stories are long gone. There's never been a time in our history that I can recall that we did not treat our neighbors to the southwest with respect and honor." 

"And yet bias and bigotry still exists."

“Gerudo are free to travel Hyrule now though.”

“They are still treated as third rate. You forget I’ve seen and heard enough of it myself.”

“We have work to do for sure, but usurping the throne will get you no closer to that goal and you know it.”

Ganondorf swore under his breath. She wasn’t wrong. But-

“I almost hoped that she would agree,” Link said quietly. “I don’t like asking for things for myself, but having you and Zelda, and knowing you both wanted _me_ as much as I do you- forget it.”

That shimmer of thought resurfaced. Ganondorf realized he had been slowly inching fingertips beneath the band of her sirwal, rubbing circles into her gluteus medius for a while now, thumbs pressing into the pressure points at the back of her hip bones. He licked his lips and moved his thumbs lower, tugging the sirwal further down her hips. 

“What if you could have me?” He tugged the hem over the curve of her gluteus maximus and forgot to stifle his hum of approval. He cupped her buttocks in his hands and sunk his fingers into the flesh. 

Link sighed as Gan spread her, gently teasing his thumbs between the cleft. “Don’t tease me,” It was unclear to what she was referring, but Gan decided to let the shimmer fade in favor of bending in half to sink his teeth into the warm round flesh.

“Hey!” Link squirmed beneath him as he kissed and licked the spot to soothe the mark he had left. 

And then he did it to the other cheek.

Link let out a half cry, half moan and hooked a leg around his neck and shoulders, dragging him onto his back with the force of her own roll.

Unperturbed, Gan lifted his nose and pulled her ass into his face, breathing hot air onto her pussy hole before delving in. 

He almost immediately regretted his decision, her back arched and ass shoved his face further into her, cutting off air when he moaned against her, her hole clenching tight on his tongue. 

He kept it up as long as he could until air became a necessity, then he pushed her ass up the mat, taking in long dregs of fresh air. 

“‘S’nice,” Link gasped, wriggling her hips to entice him for another taste. Instead, he rolled himself onto all fours, forcing her legs further apart, and looked upon her, splayed out before him, flushed and excited. Pants removed or kicked off at some point he couldn’t remember.

He licked his lips hungrily and ran his hands up and down her naked body, wondering what he should sample next. 

A nipple was a good start, he decided, crawling and kissing up her torso until his nose teased the already hard peak. He nibbled on it, tugging gently between his teeth until her hands dug into his skull and she whined. He laved the taut pink ruby with his tongue before drawing it between his lips to suckle. 

When Gan leaned over to pay the same attention to the other breast, Link readjusted her hips so she could rut against his thigh, pressing her erection against the silk of his sirwal, making him wonder aloud if precum would stain the fine black fabric. 

Link increased her pressure in answer.

Ganondorf took a hot wet kiss from Link before lowering back down and swirling his tongue around the tip of her cock. 

She gasped and thrust up, pushing his head down further until his nose brushed her pubic bone. The feel of her cock stretching the back of his throat made him crave more, so he did it again a few more times before Link squirmed out of his grasp to slide further under him in the opposite direction. Ganondorf didn’t have much time to guess what her motivated was when he felt hot wet then cool on the tip of his cock. 

He groaned and spread his thighs wider, trying to offer more of himself to her. It was delicious, having his cock sucked while he deep throated hers, but their damn size differences made it difficult for him to truly enjoy both at the same time. 

Gan dropped his weight to his forearms, wrapped his arms around her hips, then rolled them both until he was on his back and Link’s balls tickled his nose. She let out a giggle, but it turned into another noise entirely as he sucked the sack into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue, enjoying the warm salty taste as well as the earthy musk that infiltrated his nostrils. 

Link splayed across his abdomen and her hands pumped his cock, lapping at whatever fluid dripped from him. From this position Ganondorf didn’t have to choose between the fulfilling stretch along his tongue and being pleasured in kind. Sure, she couldn’t suck him as deep this way, but she made of up for it in the slick slide of hands and saliva, giving the same impression without all of the work. 

Once again, Ganondorf parted her cheeks but this time he pushed his middle finger into her just to the first knuckle. Link pushed back almost immediately, impaling herself on the digit as she teetered on fucking his mouth and being finger fucked. She sucked harder on him, drool generously coating the silky shaft and lubricating her tight strokes. 

He let out a few short whines, unwilling to release his treat, but trying to warn Link that his release was eminent. 

If she understood or not, she didn’t seem surprised when the first stream coated her tongue. Gan grunted and groaned with his mouth full, unable to cry out, his thighs shaking as Link sucked him dry as the tension released like an explosion. 

And he was going to fuck her stupid, too, he thought, drained and exhausted. 

Link sat up with a hum of satisfaction. “All gone, just the way you like it.”

Ganondorf popped off of her cock to praise her with a _good girl_ , to which she wiggled her ass in response. Gan let out a wispy laugh, then stuck his tongue back inside her. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Link said, raising up slightly before descending again, “Yes, fuck my pussy with your tongue,” 

Who was he to deny her? He pointed his tongue and flexed it back and forth every time she sat on his face. She practically bounced now, her movements quick and erratic. He reached one hand between her thighs to try to wrap around her cock but her hands were already there, so he splayed them back over her rear so that he could reach deeper, praying for her to come, but not daring to speak and pull her out of rhythm. 

“Fuck fuck fuck, I’m-yaaaaaaahhhh!” Link’s legs shut on his ears and he couldn’t hear anything past her cry. He could feel her hot load on his chest and stomach and his cock twitched in renewed interest. 

She rolled to her side, breathing heavy and laughing. Gan blinked a few times at the light above, his tongue and lips numb. He couldn’t find his voice, so instead he rubbed the cum into his chest and stomach before rolling over to gather her up against his chest. 

Gan smiled and kissed her sweetly irrespective of where his mouth had just been. Link hugged him tight, and Gan picked her up and carried her to the bed so they could cuddle more comfortably. 

“ I could get used to this,” Gan murmured.

She snorted and nuzzled closer to his chest, sliding a knee between his thighs and curling her leg around his. 

“Don’t say things you won’t follow through with,” Link yawned.

“What makes you think I won’t?” Gan said, ruminating on the very first seed of an idea. 

He was going to make sure that Link felt special and desired in every way possible. 

And if he stole her away from Zelda? Well, a little revenge just might soothe his soul.


	55. Family

He tickled little Aib’s toes and laughed as she kicked and giggled at him. 

“Nnnnno!” she squealed, kicking again. 

“Ha! She has strong legs! You’ll make a fine warrior one day, little vai.”

“Or contractor,” Rhondson said. “We like to keep her options open.”

“She’ll be whatever she wants, but she’ll be fierce no matter what path she chooses,” Ganondorf cooed in agreement. Aib began to fuss again and crawled up Ganondorf’s arm. “Strong arms too, eh--he-he-heyyyyy!” He tried to pull her from the ring she had latched onto but her tiny fingers had quite the grip on it. 

Holding her in one hand he used his other to pry her from the “shiny." Rhondson set down the gem she was inspecting and was already on her way to save Ganondorf from the powerful claws of a headstrong vai when she lost her grasp on the ring and began to wail. 

“Shiny! shiny, shiny!” She bawled. 

Ganondorf laughed, rubbing his nipple. That’s what he got for walking around shirtless, he heard her mother call as she pulled the collar of her bandeau down to offer her breast as a peace offering to the babe, who quieted as soon as the nipple was in her mouth.

“Yes, it certainly is, though it wouldn't do to have the Gerudo King walking around in Hylian garb, would it?” Ganondorf chuckled. “I know better than to underestimate a vai, and yet.” 

“I appreciate your efforts, but they're wasted on an old maid in a small town of Hyrule."

" _Who insults you so?_ "

"Me," she dismissed, "It’s hard to believe that I won’t even be done breastfeeding this one before Little Son is born.” She adjusted the babe in her arms and returned to her work. 

“You think it will be a voe?” Gan asked absently. He should have been more concerned but his mind wandered elsewhere. 

“You know it’s ill luck to name a babe before she takes her first breath, let alone assume voe or vai.” She rubbed the not yet evident swell of her belly. “I’ve promised Bolson he could name our second child to his liking, and so there is no doubt he will name them -son.

“So he has forgiven you for Aibnatu, then?

She gave him a quirked eyebrow and a smirk. “He has been sowing wild millet since she was born.”

“ _Just_ since she was born?” Ganondorf started carefully, “Are Hylians so prudish they believe that the fields don’t need tending while the grass grows?” 

She snorted. “And what would a _king_ know of the pleasures of a mother goddess?”

He shrugged, his back against the post, one leg hanging off of the porch as he watched the men working at the mill just on the other side of the town square. “Not much, I admit.”

Aib unlatched from her mother and squirmed out of her lap, and Rhondson sat her down as she picked up yet another jewel from the stack. Aib huffed at her mother and then stood on wobbly legs, tottering back to Gan who pulled a honey candy from behind her ear. She squealed in delight and snatched the candy from him, scooting her butt down the steps to run around the yard. 

“I like to think if I were to marry a Hylian I would always want to worship at her gates, and especially as she baked my bread.” 

Rhondson tossed the jewel into a like pile and sat back, rubbing her neck. “You’ve so many already, have you never had the desire to invite one back to your bed after she rounds?”

Ganondorf sighed and thought about a lifetime where he had wanted that more than anything. “Most vai come to me with one goal in mind, and as much as I’d like to boast, it has very rarely been for simple pleasures of the flesh.”

She nodded. “A voe’s taste in lying with a mother goddess is perhaps less voracious than her own desire. There has hardly been a time where I myself have felt more powerful than creating life.”

“Hylians by nature are not good at sharing wives,” Bolson was wiping his brow with his shirt and tossing it on the front step before sweeping his daughter up in his arms. “If you are interested in such things perhaps you should ask in Gerudo Town, eh?”

Rhondson rolled her eyes at him. “I’ve eyes for only you, husband. The king was simply inquiring about-”

“Marriage, really.” Ganondorf cut in. “Gerudo bond very differently than Hylians, and I am simply curious about such an agreement.”

“Well in my case you find a woman with sound bones and long shapely legs who believes i your vision enough to move to the middle of nowhere for a fresh start...then you fall for her until you become a fool every time she sasses you.”

Ganondorf turned to Rhondson. “How do you seduce a Hylian into marriage?” 

Rhondson shrugged. “As you say, I wasn’t looking to marry so much as settle down and have a family. Hyrule, apparently, has strict rules about the order of things, and one does not start a family without first agreeing to the commitment.”

Bolson carried their daughter inside “Would you like some lemon water? It’s too early in the season to have proper ade as of yet.” he asked as he picked up his shirt from the step and moved indoors. 

“Yes, thank you,” Ganondorf called after him.

When the door was closed, he turned back to Rhondson, “No but really, how did you ask him?”

“Truthfully, he asked me. I suppose like many things in Hyrule, voe are to ask vai, after they ask their fathers _for permission_. Can you imagine?" she laughed. "I’m not even sure he meant to, honestly.” she smiled and looked across the town. “The only clue I can give you is on a night with too much wine and not enough sleep, he rolled over and exclaimed that he was going to put a ring on my finger someday, and it just so happens that I deal in fine jewelry.”

“So the ring is the contract?” Ganondorf said bemused.

“Oh, and we had to sign an actual contract, like a license of sorts, I guess. So that now there is physical proof that he belongs to me.”

“We belong to each other, wife.” Bolson said, Ganondorf jumped up to help the man juggling drinks and a door. He handed one to Rhondson and took the other for himself. “She’s down for her nap.”

“Hopefully,” Rhondson said with a sigh. She took one big swig and set the glass down, gathering the gems and jewels. “Thank you for delivering the merchandise yourself, King Ganondorf. It’s always a pleasure to hear word from home, but please excuse me. If I don’t nap now I may not get a chance.”

She disappeared inside, leaving Ganondorf and Bolson on the porch, sipping mildly sour water. 

“We don’t often see visitors here, unless they are trying to get away from something,” Bolson said, draining his glass and picking up his wife’s. 

“You’ve got me,” Ganondorf said, settling back against the post again. “I did need a bit of alone time, but that’s not the only thing that brings me here.”

“The jewels are mighty fine. Rhondson seemed quite impressed. But...pardon me, but a handsome king shows up to speak to my wife and I cannot help but wonder his true intention, even if I cannot speak the worry plainly.”

Ganondorf smiled at him, only the slight hint of mischief at the corner of his eyes. “Actually, my friend,” he clapped Bolson on the shoulder, “I came to speak to you.”

  
  


“Oh, those are lovely!” Zelda exclaimed, rushing across the great hall toward the Gerudo king. 

He smiled down at her, his eyetooth gleaming in the bright early summer sun shining through the window. “They are, aren’t they?” He did not let go when she reached for them.

She brought her hands down slowly. “I can have a servant grab a vase.”

A moment later a vase appeared in the hands of Lady Splenden, and Ganondorf took it from her to arrange the flowers. 

“I overheard you so just grabbed this one from the table. I’ll have someone replace it before lunch.”

“Thank you, Lady Splenden,” Ganondorf leaned over Zelda and kissed her on the cheek, before standing tall again. Her ears burned every time he touched her in public, no matter how chaste the intention.

He turned to her right and lifted Link’s hand to his lips. “I hope you like these,” he said, handing the vase over to him, who looked at him dumbfounded. 

And then the color spread over his face. “Oh. Uhm.” 

The only one who did not seem to find this awkward at all was Ganondorf, whose eyes were trained on the object of his affection. 

Zelda’s face was hot. Link’s mouth gaped open. Lady Splenden’s fin ruffled out as she tried desperately to smooth it back to neutrality. 

Link looked mortified when his eyes met hers, but she saw him harden as he caught sight of Lady Splenden. Zelda felt the rage bubble up as surely as if it were her own. 

Ganondorf practically folded in half to flirt with him. “Shall I take these to your room?” 

“Lady Splenden!” Zelda squeaked and the Zora snapped out of her shock. “Please see that these beautiful flowers reach Link’s room safely.”

“Yes of course.” She snatched them too quickly from Link, sloshing water onto the floor as she scurried from the room. 

Zelda glared at Ganondorf who smiled like a lovesick puppy at Link, paying no attention to her whatsoever.

 _Is this how you will punish me for refusing your hand? By making a fool of me? By wooing my knight openly?_ She took one slow breath in then let her face arrange into cold regality. She would have to keep Ganondorf close to her side and Link _somewhere else_.

“I’m so glad you could make it, Lord Ganondorf,” she said in an even monotone. “Purah needs help tweaking the living photograph function on the slate, she is trying to teach it how to record.

“I thought you had managed that already?” Ganondorf said. 

“Sort of just...not between two slates,” she said. “So far the message is either recorded or the picture is, but they cannot be done simultaneously.”

Ganondorf hummed. “Should be easy. Shall we?” He held his arm out to her which he knew she hated, so she ignored it. 

She pulled at Link’s sleeve as he subconsciously took a step toward Ganondorf. “-Link, you do not need to attend me as Ganondorf will do just fine.” And without finishing her thought, she turned on her heel and her ears pricked to hear Link follow her.

She swung around when the sound did not reach her ears as expected. Link and Gan had interlaced fingers momentarily and Link hesitated in his step, but did not let Ganondorf pull him back in. "I'll be in the training yard with the soldiers, if you have time later," she overheard Link tell Ganondorf. 

“A _hem_ ,” she said.

Link tugged his hand from Ganondorf, waving slightly to them before he turned toward the yard. Ganondorf touched two fingers to his own lips in salute before even bothering to look at her with a taunt in his eyes.

 _"You're becoming more bold these days, don't you think?"_ Zelda slipped into Gerudo to speak plainly and yet remain discreet, practically jogging to keep up with his long strides.

"Heh? _And why shouldn't I show my affection for him?_ "

" _This is Hyrule,"_ she said as if it answered everything.

_"How can you let such a ridiculous social rule stand in your country?"_

_"It takes time to change these things-"_

_"Sounds like a shit excuse to try to keep him by your side if you ask me."_

Zelda stopped. _"I honestly hadn't considered that."_

" _I don't believe you_." 

Her heart twisted as they entered the laboratory. "I will think on it. I promise." she switched back to Hyrulean.

"It's about time," he said, squeezing her shoulder and sitting down with the slate.

“ _How does he feel_?” Seyfid asked as she stroked his thigh, watching her wife slowly slide him into her. 

_“Oh, it’s been so long, Seyfid_.” her voice was strained and her thighs shook, hands interlocked with Ganondorf's as he pushed his hips into the bed and relaxed, easing her open little by little. 

He let out a little sigh. 

_“More oil?_ ” the warm comfort of her hand on his thigh left and the bed shifted slightly but he could barely think of that as he held the other vai’s weight up and felt her tight walls flutter and stretch to fit him. A second set of thighs spread over his and he looked down to see Seyfid’s hands spread her wife, oil dripping down her vulva and over his cock. She reached around to stroke him, spreading the liquid to the hilt before drawing her hand back over her partner’s sex. 

“ _Ease up, yes, like that,”_ he commanded, and she inched up to the head and moaned.

“ _Oh, that’s so good,”_ Hakkoz let out a cry as she slid further down his length, smoother this time. 

He watched as wife watched him, her fingers spreading Hakkoz and using two fingers to caress her swollen clit. 

She leaned back against her wife’s chest and Gan pulled her hips down to hilt him, sliding her back to the head, teasing her inner walls. He felt her tighten and flutter. 

_“Are you gonna come?” Seyfid asked._

_“Hahhhh,” Ganon and Hakkoz said together in answer._

_“I wish I could feel him."_

Gan tried to focus on holding back until she was finished, but he was a sucker for dirty talk.

_“You look so beautiful stretched over him.”_

She commanded her wife to speed up or slow down, to tease him or be teased, to lean back against her so she could guide her hips into rolling or taking him to the hilt. 

He thought about Zelda for a moment and his ire quelled enough of his passion for just a moment longer-

“Seyfid,” she said. “Seyfid!” and then she _screamed_ so loud he thought he went deaf for a moment. 

“ _Yesssss_ ” he hissed, holding on for dear life as her body attempted to eject him, letting go of the pressure and feeling it overwhelm him-

“ _Yes, take him all, his cream, his seed-”_

Ganondorf choked on his release, and then let his mouth drop open when he felt her hilt him again, Seyfid holding her hips down to accept and drain every drop. 

He blinked and heaved as she climbed off and curled into a ball. “Lift her hips,” he rasped, handing a pillow to the vai, who placed it under her. 

“Gods that was so hot,” Gan murmured. 

Seyfid sang an ancient hymn to her partner, cradling her in her arms. Ganondorf could not bring himself to join the melody, he never could since he lost Nabooru. 

He rolled to his side and sat up, seeing his job fulfilled, he muttered an apology and headed to the bathroom to wash the smell of sex off. 

“Don’t bother,” Seyfid sang, “We’re not quite done with you yet, King Ganondorf.”

Ganondorf chuckled, poking his head out of the small washroom having just washed his face and neck to cool off. “As you wish, though I don’t know how long I can endure your untamed meadows.”

“You aim to flatter, Your Greatness,” Hakkoz laughed. “We are well aware of your reputation, and plan to take advantage of it.”

Ganondorf wondered if he was starting to lose his touch. He rarely had his fill when vai were so ready and willing for him, and still-

“A moment to breathe,” he chuckled, “And I will plow you as thoroughly as you desire.”

“Then perhaps you should take two moments,” she presented her round supple ass at him, goading him back to bed.

 _Din have Mercy_ , Ganondorf thought as he tossed the towel onto the wash bin and entered the room again.


	56. Conception

“Baby-” he started but was cut off by a mock angry tone. Or, he hoped he was being playful, at least. 

“-No, what the fuck Gan. You sweep me off my feet this morning, bring me gorgeous flowers, then fuck so much this afternoon that _you don’t feel like sex?_ What cruel joke is this?”

“I didn’t know they were going to drain me-”

“You’d rather say no to _me_ than you would a couple of trollops.” Link threw himself over Ganon's lap dramatically.

“Careful with those insults,” Gan warned, laying a hand on his lower back.

“Oh, I don’t _mean_ it, I just..." Link rolled over, back arched over his legs so his chest jutted out and his hips wiggled suggestively. " _I_ want to be your whore.”

“Hmmm, Zelda takes that spot, I think.” batting Link's hands away from his crotch for the hundredth time. 

Link snorted. “Does she know you say that?”

“She likes it when I do,” Gan said absently. “She comes like a bitch in heat when I treat her like one.”

“That’s...well that’s hot.” Link hauled himself up, leaning back on Ganon's chest. “What about your vai this evening?”

“What about them?” Ganon hugged him close, kissing the top of his head.

“I'm no expert on the subject, but in my experience, two women at the same time is a lot to handle.”

“It is,” Ganondorf conceded. “But these particular vai are bound, and trying to conceive.”

“So you fucked them both?”

“MMMmmmm yes,” Gan started, “But only one was ripe enough for plowing, so I emptied into her alone.”

“Lucky,” Link grumbled.

Are you jealous?” Gan said surprised.

“Of _course_ I’m jealous. Next time, invite me.” Link turned around in Ganondorf's lap and laying his mouth against his collarbone.

“I honestly hadn’t considered that,” Gan said with a hum, hands automatically wrapping around the small of his back. “Next time I will ask if hero seed would serve as well as the king’s.”

Link crawled up his chest and laid his head over Gan’s heart, playing with the ends of his hair. "I...don’t think I’ve ever fathered a child before.”

“You’d make a great sire. Strong, beautiful, fearless-”

“I don’t know how I’d feel making a baby for someone else.”

“You’d probably never even know.”

“That somehow makes it worse.” Link pressed his face into his neck and Gan could feel the smile there. 

“Hylians,” Gan said, squeezing his ass.

“Heyyyy, don’t tease.” 

“Who said I’m teasing?”

“You said you’re too tired-”

“Hmmm, so I am.”

“I don’t want you to feel like-”

“Shush, I’m a big boy and I make my own decisions”

Link nipped his neck and nuzzled his jaw. “Yeah you are,” Link spread his hands over his chest then reached for Gan's hands, laying their palms flat against each other to emphasize the difference in their relative sizes. "Who knew that talking about offering my seed to a woman would be a turn on for you."

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't enticing," Ganondorf hooked fingers in Link's trousers, teasing the skin just below the band and wedging his other hand between them to tug at the laces. 

“I was just giving you a hard time,” Link said, wriggling to free himself from Ganondorf’s grasp to no avail. 

“I can tell,” Gan rumbled, palming his erection.

“Pull it out for me.” Link scooted back to allow Gan more room to pull the laces out of his pants, spreading the panel and smoothing them down as Link watched him with narrowed focus. Ganondorf leaned heavily back against the head of his bed.

Ganondorf licked his lips and ran his finger over the bulge in his pants. “I may be oversexed, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to please you.” With that Ganondorf pulled Link’s cock from the confines of his pants and began to stroke him, enjoying the way the silky hard flesh disappeared in his hands as he enveloped him. 

“‘S’not fair,” Link whined, moving his hips so he slid in and out of the tight fist. 

“What’s that?” Ganondorf asked, licking his hand generously before switching and thumbing the head. 

Link breathed hard, eyes sliding shut as he rocked forward. 

Ganondorf licked his other hand and returned it to the burning cock throbbing in his grip. He offered two fingers to Link who sucked them as faithfully as if it were his cock, encouraging blood to pool in his loins though his cock protested tightly, sensitively. 

When Gan removed his fingers from Link’s mouth, he reached around to press the longest into him. Link whined and pressed back, whispering for more. 

“Patience, my little whore,” Gan said, teasing him with small presses and pulls just inside the tight muscle. “What’s not fair?” drawing him back to the conversation.

“I look so small in your hands,” Link finally confessed. 

“Size is irrelevant,” Gan responded, stroking a little tighter.

“Nnnghh, you’re only saying that because you’ve never been filled by a cock your size.”

“But yours is _so good_ ,” Gan said, pulsing his grip and drawing another moan from his lover. 

Link watched Gan, who licked from eyetooth across his front teeth, his finger fucking Link in rhythm with the hand surrounding his cock. “I want you to come all over me.”

“On your ass?” Link asked, face flushing even redder somehow. 

“In or on?” Gan slowed his hands. 

“Will you come if I fuck you?”

“Maybe,” Gan said, knowing damn well he wouldn’t. 

Link’s dubious look said he knew it, too. 

“On your knees,” Link crawled over him to reach into the side drawer, giving Gan plenty of time to pull his sirwal off and stretch out on the bed, forearms planted and ass in the air. 

“Oh,” Link said, squeezing one cheek in his hand, “I like this.” He slapped a cheek with resounding force, drawing a grunt from Gan in his shock. His cock screamed in agony and arousal with the reverberation. He was going to be _so_ sore tomorrow.

Link amused himself by dribbling oil down and over his ass, using his cock to spread it and rut between his cheeks. 

Gan let out a moan despite himself. Biting his tongue to keep from asking for more, the drag of hot thick organ over sensitive skin almost unbearable.

He bit his arm when Link pressed against his asshole, teasing oil around and against the opening. He resisted the urge to press himself against him more thoroughly, even when the tease turned into a more deliberate press, threatening to stretch him deliciously wide.

“You want me to fuck you?” Link asked, pushing forward again. “Want me to fuck this filthy hole?” 

Ganondorf swore in his mother tongue and spread his thighs wider in answer.

Link smacked his ass again, grabbing the flesh in his fingers and squeezing, pulling the flesh wide. “I can’t hear you.”

“Fuck me,” Gan ground out.

“What?”

“Please, hnnnhghh I want it.”

“Want what?”

Gan bit his lip, trying to work the words out of his throat. Link poked him harder, probing and provoking him for an answer. “Fuck me, ram your cock into my asshole and _do it now_ -f _uck yes_.” He slipped back into Gerudo at the same moment Link pushed into him, bearing down to accept the offering. 

“You’re ass is so tight, and it’s mine,”

“Nhhhghyeah,” Gan pushed back hard, driving Link into him further. “Fuck you feel so big. Pound my ass-”

“Yeah?” Link was rough as hell and it was heaven. “Who fucks your ass?”

“You, ahhh!” 

Who else?

Gan dragged in a shaky breath but lost it in the next thrust. 

“Who else fucks your slutty ass?” 

“No one,” Gan choked. His cock was so hard it ached, but touching it felt like fire. 

“Whose ass is this?”

“You, it’s yours, I'm a _fucking_ slut for you, yes, fuck me raw,” Gan babbled, wondering if he was going to come after all. 

“So fucking tight,” Link grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked Gan’s head back, his other hand digging into his hip. “I’m gonna come-”

Gan didn’t mean to but he whined. _No not yet_ \- so close!

But it was too late, Link was already pulling out to dump cum onto his ass just like he said he would. The feel of the hot liquid splashing across his throbbing asshole made him push back for more, but Link readjusted to finish against his butt with a feral howl.

And then it was over. 

Gan slid onto his stomach to catch his breath and force himself to calm down.

“You want me to-”

“-No,” Ganondorf said quickly. “I’m fine.” He winced.

“You don’t sound fine.” Link grumped.

“I thought I was gonna- but then I didn’t- but I _can’t-”_ more brilliant babbling.

“Sorry,” Link kissed his shoulder.

“Don’t be,” Ganondorf said, rolling to his side. “But talk to me like that more often, what a turn on.”

Link smiled. “I feel bad.”

“I’m gonna blow the biggest load the next time I am able to,” Ganondorf chuckled.

“Are you going to give it to Hokka?”

“Hokkaz,” Gan said, “Yeah, is that okay?”

Link smirked. “It will be like my gift to her.”

Gan laughed. "What a gift it will be."

. . .

 _“Mercy, I can’t, I can’t,”_ Gan said, fending off the two vai wrestling and pinning him to the bed. 

_“You keep saying that, but you’re vine is renewing its vigor even now!”_ Seyfid teased. 

Hakkoz laughed. “ _Mawet, he has filled me to the brim two days in a row,_ ” She attacked her wife, leaving a smear of cum on her thigh. “ _If I am not pregnant yet there is no hope for me this cycle.”_

Gan chuckled and watched the two go at it, wincing at the chaffing organ that refused to lay down even in its current state of overuse and abuse.

 _“Why did you grace us with your presence here in Castle Town?”_ Hakkoz asked, nuzzling against her wife’s bosom. 

“Hak,” Seyfid chided. 

_“As much as I’d like to think he longed for a fresh piece of ass, I know that’s unlikely as he’s never met me before, though I suppose if he had wanted to bed you-”_

Seyfid smacked her shoulder. _“That’s not nice.”_

 _“It’s a fair question,_ “ Ganondorf said, pulling his sirwal back on. Better to confine the beast before inviting another round of debauchery. _“And, I do want something from you.”_

They watched him in quiet anticipation. 

“ _Tell me what you know of Hylian customs.”_

_“Such as?”_

_“Their marriages and relevant ceremonies.”_

Seyfid snorted. _“We are both Gerudo in our hearts, My King. We did not marry in the Hyrulean fashion.”_

 _“No,”_ Hakkoz said slowly, _“But we_ do _have friends who are engaged.”_

Ganondorf smiled. _“Excellent. What can you tell me about them?”_

 _“I can do you one better,”_ Seyfid said, mischief tugging the corners of her eyes. “ _According to my moon calendar, we can arrange for a dinner to meet these friends in two week's time, if you would be so kind to join us for the night.”_

_“I have to head back-”_

_“I mean the night of the dinner.”_

Hakkoz yelped in surprise. _“And what will we do if we both conceive at the same time?”_

 _“Then we will have sisters the same age,”_ Seyfid was undeterred by what she clearly deemed to be a minor obstacle. 

_“You have a deal. May I bring a friend?”_ Ganondorf asked.


	57. Rumors

Zelda hated these dinners and how she had to give everyone equal amounts of her attention. 

_Especially when He is giving all of his attention to Link_ , she thought bitterly. _And he’s making a farce out of my court, flirting like that in front of everyone!_

When she finally made it around to Ganondorf, she could barely look him in the eye. “You’re not acting like a suitor, openly flirting like this.”

“Why should we continue pretending you are considering me when you’ve made your position plain to me?”

“You really were only interested in using me for your rise to power,” she deflected. 

“Ignorance is not a good look for you, My Queen.” 

She almost said something she would regret but he took her hand and offered a look and a kiss that shot heat up through her chest. “Um,” 

“I have a thousand paths to the rule of Hyrule, and I still choose to keep you close and unscathed.” He turned her hand over and kissed her wrist.

“Small consolation,” she pulled away, hoping the impropriety went without notice. “But don't get too comfortable flirting like a drunken sailor. Link doesn’t appreciate being the center of attention.”

“He seems to be okay with it,” Ganondorf said, though Link had slunk off to a dark corner as was his habit at these functions, always keeping an eye on her and not straying too far. She had never seen him so distracted as he was today, though, and she couldn’t help but think-

“Are you trying to distract my personal knight from his duty to me?”

“No, not at all.” Ganondorf said with a wry smile. “I just think it’s about time someone lavish him with the affection he is due.”

Zelda had no answer to that. Ganondorf was playing dirty and he _knew_ it, judging by that smug look on his face. 

He bowed to her, indicating that his five minutes were up, and she moved along to the next courtier. She hummed and aww’d conversationally but didn’t hear anything he said. She later she wouldn’t be able to recall who it was she spoke to at all. Ganondorf had followed Link into the shadows, and jealousy flared in her heart as she imagined him taking liberties with the love of her life just under her nose and public enough to risk scandal. 

And he didn’t even fucking care. 

“Come away with me,” Ganondorf rumbled in his ear, brushing the shell with his lips but not daring to take it any further. Link was still self conscious about open displays of affection, and Ganondorf could not be sure that he wasn’t flirting with disaster and ruining any chances at a resolution with Zelda. 

But it felt _so good_ to chase the thrill of desire and be desired in turn, and Ganondorf wanted a chance to share that with people who would understand instead of scandalize their love. Hyrule was way too uptight for him.

“When?” 

“Tomorrow.”

“I may not be able to get away so soon-”

“Try,” Ganondorf leaned over him. “Goddess I want you-”

Link shrugged his shoulder to his ear to force Ganondorf back. “Not here.”

“Then at least join me for dinner tomorrow night.”

“Just dinner?” Link asked dubiously.

“Maybe,” Gan said with a shrug, straightening up. “With, hmmm, _friends_.”

“ _Friends?_ ”

Ganondorf smirked, “Only if you wish.”

“I can’t leave on such short notice-”

“Are you not even allowed in Castle Town? Are you a hostage to your duty?”

“....No, what are you planning, Gan?”

“Nothing you haven’t already showed interest in.” Ganondorf was having a terrible time keeping his hands to himself so he folded them behind his back. "Dinner tomorrow night is just in Castle Town."

Gan watched suspicion morph to curiosity in Link’s gaze. “I have to get back to work, I’ll let you know.”

"I'll pick you up."

“There’s no one size fits all for these kinds of things,” Rowan said, side eyeing her fiancee. 

“I am definitely more of a traditionalist,” Tara said, “I wanted the whole romance thing-” she noticed the blank look on Ganondorf’s face and added. “Flowers, chocolates, gifts. Row had to woo me, wine and dine me, so to speak. 

“I am so pleased to see there are more vai couples in Hyrule.” Ganondorf popped another turnover into his mouth. Perfect one bite appetizer full of peas and bird meat and spiced just right. "The way everyone in the castle talks you'd think the only right way to love is a man and a woman."

"Well that's your problem. You're talking to _elites_ ," Rowan said with her nose up in the air. "I guarantee you that most of those highborn ladies have experimented with their servant ladies."

"I doubt that," Ganondorf said with a smirk. "If those women knew the kinds of pleasures they were missing they would not be so quick to judge another woman for seeking company from someone who knows their body as well as they do."

The table giggled and toasted in agreement. "I think it's clear that half of the men don't even believe that a woman _can_ enjoy the gentle art of lovemaking. If they did, women would be much more powerful in Hyrule if they knew true satisfaction."

“It’s way more common for common women to live together when they are young- but the marriage part, well, it’s a small affair and only our closest friends." Rowan explained. "There are still expectations even in the lower classes that a woman should marry. It's almost necessity, and most cannot bear the idea of life without children."

Seyfid and Hakkoz leaned over to kiss each other and give Ganondorf _and_ Link an appraising look. 

"And what about you?" Ganondorf asked, ignoring the suggestion.

“I do want children," Tara said. "But I am not sure Rowan cares much one way or the other."

"I meant about your betrothal." Ganondorf clarified.

"Oh, no priest will marry us,” Row said. “But, it’s a good thing we have Gerudo friends now, isn’t it?”

Ganondorf cocked his head slightly at Seyfid and Hokkoz. “My sister is a priestess,” Seyfid said. 

“Ah,” he said, taking the last turnover.

“Am I to take it that men do not marry each other at all?” he asked casually. Link choked on his turnover, ears burning bright red. Seyfid refilled his glass and Link drained it, no chance he had tasted that their guests had put their best wine on the table. Ganondorf made a mental note to send them a case to replace the stores they had gone through on his behalf.

“I’ve never met a married male couple,” Rowan said, eyes roaming from Ganondorf to Link. “Roommates, best friends, lovers? Absolutely. Being a bachelor is a respectable endeavor and men are expected to have larger appetites than women and so it's more acceptable for them to jerk each other off rather than fuck ever cunt that passes by."

"Rowan!" Tara screeched. "He's their _king_ , don't be disrespectful."

"What?" she threw her hands up. 

Ganondorf laughed. "Sex is not a taboo subject for Gerudo, go on." Tara looked horrified.

"So anyway, being a bachelor is somehow a sign of power, where a woman who prefers the _gentle_ company of other women is still thought to be unfulfilled without a penis. Thus, women married to each other are still seen as unworthy of attention. As far as social standing is concerned, the only person lower than two women together is a woman alone."

"That explains in part the bias against my people." Ganondorf carefully kept his eyes from wandering to his friend, noting only in his peripheral vision how Link stuffed his face and avoided all eye contact. 

“Soldiers are even less likely to marry, from what I understand, and it’s much more common for them to take male lovers for life.” Rowan smiled at Link who glared at her.

She had gone too far.

Link swallowed the rest of his pasty, “We’re not-”

“Rumors repeated in Gerudo Town can easily end tragically if given too freely to those who have no business repeating them” Ganondorf said, blatantly looking at Link in challenge. _You’re a terrible liar anyway_.

Seyfid cut in, realizing that something had been lost in translation. _“I apologize my king, Hylians take more stock in rumors than Gerudo ever have_.”

“What?” Link said, not catching up quick enough. 

Tara and Rowan had gone paler than a stal. Hakkoz asked for help clearing the table and they were all too happy to help, leaving the room _lickety split_ as Rowan said.

Seyfid watched the others go like a deer in headlights.

 _“What rumors?”_ Ganondorf said dangerously.

Seyfid took a deep breath and bowed her head as low as the table would allow. “ _Castle Town spreads castle gossip like a wildfire,”_ she began slowly. 

_“Explain_.”

Seyfid winced and trembled, unable to speak or meet his eye.

 _“They say that you are more interested in the Queen’s Personal Guard than you are the Queen.”_ Hakkoz said from the doorway. _“If you must punish a messenger please let it be me and spare my wife.”_

Link excused himself and escaped from the house. Gan swore to himself. He knew that chasing Link down would only add weight to the gossip, and he couldn’t be sure that the Hylians could be trusted. 

He let out a booming laugh. He switched back to loud clear Hyrulean. “I suppose close relationships are so novel to Hylians that an intimate friendship would look scandalous to those unfamiliar with the love a friendship brings.” 

He chuckled, standing up. The Gerudo wives looked physically relieved at his dismissal of a non-issue. Even the Hylians were poking their heads through the doorway now. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised. Hylians are so prudish that any form of physical contact is immediately viewed as seduction.” If you don’t mind, I too would like some fresh air, or at least, as fresh as it gets in Castle Town."

The company rallied behind the idea, Gan taking two glasses and a bottle of wine with him through the side door. 

Link was on a bench, a cream colored cat with a dirty looking face curled in his lap, rumbling away. 

“Oh hey there,” Ganondorf reached down and scritched ears, allowing the cat to rub its face against his hand and lick turnover crumbs and grease from his fingers. Fearing for the integrity of the bench, he folded his legs beneath him on the ground to the horror of his hosts. 

Seyfid ran back into the house and came out with a thick wool blanket, insisting he use it instead of soiling his pants on the soft earth. 

When he was resettled and pouring the wine, he realized just how quiet everyone else was, staring not at him but Link.

“He...doesn’t like anyone,” Hakkoz said in awe. 

Tara and Rowan laughed. “That’s the first time I’ve seen Jazz affectionate to anyone.”

Jazz walked a circle around Link’s lap and then hopped into Gan’s, curling his tail around with a happy flick and kneading his claws into his thighs.

“Jazz, you traitor,” Hokkoz said with a huff. “Before today he loved me alone, but I see that he recognizes good voe readily enough.” 

“Well,” Tara said with a laugh, “If men were my type I would be throwing myself at you right now. I’ll be rooting for you.” Nodding her head at Ganondorf.

“Rooting for me?” Gan asked, stroking his hand down Jazz’s back and earning himself a big stretch and toe spread.

“Even us plebs know you have your sights set on The Queen,” Tara said with proper noun emphasis. “And she would be hard pressed to find a suitor who can snuggle a cat and kill her enemies.”

Ganondorf smiled, his mind miles away. “You know,” he said, “I think you're onto something.”

To his disappointment, Link chose to leave him alone with the voracious wives. Ganondorf couldn't quite blame him, though. Hearing them speak so plainly about Hylian soldiers and assuming he favored men was a lot to handle in one night.

Surely it couldn’t have been the first time he had heard such rumors about soldiers, it seemed common enough the way they talked about it. However, something about them hinting about Link and Ganondorf together had hit too close to the truth for Link to take it in stride. 

But to Ganondorf, the entire exchange had been delightfully illuminating. 

His roaming thoughts had interrupted his duty this evening multiple times, which, to be fair, was probably a good thing since he was able to last longer and satisfy more readily.

He was not nearly as exhausted this time, but even as the wives lay curled together asleep beside him, he could not sleep in the bed comfortably. It may have been made to Gerudo standards but it was not large enough for three, especially one of his bulk. 

_Beep boop_

Ganondorf picked up the chirping slate, trying to keep the light from waking his bed-mates so that he could rise in peace. 

S1 11:20 PM: I have 3 days this week at our usual time. -L

S2 11:28 PM: Okay

S1 11:29 PM: Mad?

S2 11:29 PM: No

S1 11:30 PM: ILY

S2 11:31 PM: u2

S2 11:31 PM: She with you?

S1 11:32 PM: Of course. 

S2 11:33 PM: Prove it

S1 11:34 PM: [Sent an image] 

Ganondorf covered his mouth, he loved it when they sent him dirty photos.

S1 11:36 PM: More?

S2 11:36 PM: Please

S1 11:36 PM: Don’t touch yourself until I see you.

S2 11:36 PM: I can’t promise

S1 11:37 PM: You can still breed if you have to

S2 11:37 PM: When you say it like that!!

S1 11:37 PM: Maybe I will too

S2 11:38 PM: I want to watch

S2 11:39 PM: I promise to try not to enjoy it too much 

S1 11:46 PM: [Sent a moving image]

Ganondorf bit his knuckle as the image began to move, focused on a freshly shaved pubis and a vulva spread wide by a cock he knew very well inside and out. The picture was not very clear as the slate was jostled, then steadied, focusing on Link’s cock emptying onto Zelda’s vulva. 

“What _is_ that?” Seyfid said over his shoulder. Ganondorf slammed the slate down quickly. “I’ve never seen anything like that before-”

“And you will never again if I have anything to say about it.”

“I meant the moving picture.”

“Oh, uh, it’s something I’ve been working on.” Gan tried to force his dick down.

“Oh,” she hugged his arm and pressed her lips to his bicep. “Don’t be that way, it was-something else. And I promise I won’t tell another soul.”

“I’ll tear out your tongue if you do.”

“Why would you tear it out when you can put it to much better use?” She bent over him and took his hard cock into her mouth with a moan. 


	58. Transparency

Ganondorf didn't manage to get his hands on Link until well after dinner- and even then he kept distance between them. 

Gan promised he wasn’t ignoring her- just busy, he said as they ate dinner. “I have yet to visit the granary to the north. It shouldn’t take long, if the gods are merciful and things are going as planned.”

“I can join you-”

“Nonsense,” Gan shook his head. “You’re here to take a break, not to get roped into desert labor."

“I don’t mind.” Link looked as if she wasn’t sure she believed him. 

He leaned down so only she could hear him. “I’d rather have you rested and waiting in my bed so I have something to look forward to when I return.”

Link blushed and nodded then, and Ganondorf briefly touched her fingers before pulling away. 

“I am sorry to leave you here, but the growth season is just beginning and timing is imperative. It’s my responsibility, not yours.”

And it was true- Seedlings were sprouting and calves were calving, and there was nothing less sexy than having your hand up a cow’s vagina to twist a breached calf.

By the time he returned to his rooms he was filthy and smelly and covered in sinew. He grunted at Link and when she suggested she’d join him in the shower. He mumbled about not wanting to ruin her mood, too, before disappearing into the bathroom. The water felt so good against his sandy windburned and blood caked skin that he took longer than he should have, considering Link was just on the other side of the wall, rolling around in his bed. 

He smirked as he scrubbed the scum from his hair, thinking of all the ways he could make her squirm and moan- five days without sex had made him very hungry.

"Are you done? A girl can get boooorred," her voice teased from the door. Gan turned to look but there was nothing but clicking as she moved across the floor in what sounded like a pair of Gerudo heels. He chuckled and climbed from the shower. 

He had wrapped his hair in a towel and his body in a linen kurta, staving off the evening chill as he hadn’t closed the heavy curtains to his balcony yet. 

The lights had been extinguished in his bedroom aside from candles around the bed and on the side tables. Link had apparently closed the curtains after all, he noted, and he started a fire in the hearth with a flick of his wrist. It took his eyes a moment to adjust after the bright light of the bathroom, and his breath caught.

Laying in the center of his bed was the most breathtaking vai he had ever seen. She sat on her shins with her knees spread wide, hands tangled in sheets as her arms pressed her breasts together. She was wearing a tiny bralette and panties in deep oasis blue, and under the panties was a pair of white garters and stockings and- just as he imagined- a pair of white vai heels to lengthen her legs. Her face was hidden by a veil not quite the same shade of blue, but close enough to give the illusion of a perfect match.

Ganondorf’s breath quite literally left him. 

“Do I have your full and undivided attention _now_?” teased a soft feminine voice behind the veil.

Gan forced his mouth closed as he circled the bed, taking in the gorgeous sight laid out before him. “Most truly,” he replied as he rounded to her backside, his eyes taking in the tiniest thong underwear, a blue string disappearing between her ass cheeks. She looked over her shoulder at him through long eyelashes, the look on her face hidden to him. 

“How was your day?” Link taunted merrily. 

“Grueling, busy, I don’t want to talk about my day,” he trailed his hand over her thighs and ass, up her back to the tie holding her lacy bra in place. She was wearing the gold bangles he had once given her on her wrists and ankles. He snapped the bandeau before she crawled forward to face him again, every movement deliberately enchanting as her hips swayed and tiny breasts accentuated.

“The only thing you are missing is a delicate leather choker with a gold ring, or maybe a good pair of cuffs or straps,” he traced the line of her jaw until she her eyes traced his body. 

“Hard already?” Link said, obviously noticing the way his kurta tented obscenely with nothing else below it to shield his reaction.

"I was just imagining the things I would do to you in the shower, and now new ideas are filling my head."

Link cocked her head to the side. "So you like it?"

"Like is not strong enough a word," Ganondorf put one knee on the bed and grasped both of her wrists in one of his large hands, forcing her onto her back. “I’m going to admire you and you’re going to lie still.” He finished crawling onto the bed to loom over her.

“Have you come since I told you not to?” Link asked, arching her back to emphasize her gentle curves and pert nipples poking against the blue lacy bralette. Gan filled his hands with her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples between his index and middle fingers and drawing out exhales of pure pleasure. 

“I have,” Ganondorf said. “I spilled thrice more into those lovely vai we dined with, thanks to you.” Ganondorf traced the line of the garters over her thighs, her cock arcing in a tight bulge against the deep line of muscle trailing down her groin and the gossamer triangle that barely contained her. She must have tucked her balls, he observed, trailing thumbs up her inner thighs.

“And then?” Link’s eyes fluttered as Gan traced the smooth silk of the garter belt, spreading his hands around her hips with a squeeze. 

“I did not seek further attentions and have had a rather lonely week,” Gan murmured, leaning over her to kiss her neck and shoulders as his hands explored the knitted silk pattern of the stockings adorning her legs. 

“Good boy,” Link said, tugging the towel from his head and burying her fists in the damp locks that tumbled over her. “Kiss me.”

“Didn’t I tell you to lie still?” He expertly unclasped the fasteners keeping the veil in place, untangling the strands of hair before slowly brushing his lips against hers, taking his time to taste every corner of her mouth. 

“Stop looking and start _doing_ ,” Link pulled Gan on top of her and moved a hand beneath the hem of his kurta to tease his shaft. “Feels like you’re a little impatient too."

“Oh, I am, but not so much as not to enjoy taking my time with you,” Ganondorf purred, kissing down her body to lick her nipple through the thin silk. She tugged at his kurta again and he sat up to remove it for her, turning back to her other nipple, grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh until she hissed.

“Touch me,” Link pressed her hips up against his, and Gan pressed them back down into the mattress, tracing her barely contained cock, reaching between her thighs to feel her balls tucked into the fabric at the base. He tugged the string taut and she gasped and moaned at the sensation.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ganondorf enveloped her in his arms, hands trailing once again over her breasts as he kissed her cock through the fabric, kissing and nibbling until it was wet and her cock was hard enough to poke out of the band. Gan lapped a telltale dribble from her, sucking on the head like a honey candy. 

“Fuck me,” She whispered, then more urgently, then loudly. “Fuck me!” She began to pull her panties off but he stopped her hands, tugging them back up into place with his teeth. 

Gan manhandled her into position, tossing her onto her stomach and pulling her hips up, slamming his against her ass, watching it bounce with each forceful thrust, mimicking what he would be doing to her soon.

“You’re going to regret making me abstain for you,” he growled into her ear, leaning over her back. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk.”

Link whined, pressing back against him and spreading her thighs. “I hope you can hold out long enough,” she said with a roll of her hips. 

He tugged the string up her ass, wrapping his fist in the band as he roughly penetrated her hole with his thumb, spreading her cheeks apart as he retreated and pulling the string out of his way. He pressed both thumbs in this time, spreading them wide enough to lick up her center and delve into the tight ring. 

He flicked his tongue back and forth over the pulsing muscle, her cries and pleas music to his ears as he drooled and sucked, making a mess of the little fuckhole he wanted so badly to own. He fucked two fingers into her ass, his tongue massaging the intrusion and providing much needed wetness to soothe her needy body. 

“Yes, oh gods, Gan, eat my ass.” She pressed herself against his face and reached back to hold his head to her. He smiled and shook his head loose. He licked his lips loudly, the taste of lightning charged rain on his tongue made him to moan.

“Spread your ass for me,” Gan grunted, pouring oil onto his palm and stroking himself just enough to coat his cock. Link pressed her face and chest into the bed so she could do as he asked, pressing her middle fingers into herself impatiently. 

Without so much as a grunt, Gan pushed the head against her fingers, which happily moved out of the way, holding herself open to help him slide into the tight vestibule. 

They moaned together, one high, one low. And then he began to move, slow but deep full pushes and pulls, hardly giving Link enough time to adjust between thrusts. When he felt her thighs relax he pulled her hips back to hilt him. 

“Go on, fuck my cock.” he said, tugging the string out of the way again, tugging gently to encourage Link to push back against him. 

Which she did, harder than he expected. “Yeah, good girl, like that.” he rasped. 

“Gan, I’m gonna-”

“Are you gonna come in your panties?” 

“Gan, please,” Ganondorf took over for her fucking her hard into the mattress, his entire body enveloping hers as his back laid against hers and he moaned hot air in her ear. “Come for me,” he reached under her to caress her shaft through the panties, and she gasped and tightened around his cock as she throbbed her release in her panties just as he asked.

Gan snapped, slamming hard and deep into the screaming woman beneath him, biting and drooling into the sheets. 

_“Yes, fill me until I swell with your daughters_ ” she said in carefully curated Gerudo. His brain threw out the impossibility, body overruling his desire to do exactly as she commanded.

His arms gave out first, catching his massive weight on his elbows so he wouldn’t crush her as he lost control. His back curled over her as his hips jolted forward on their own, and he came, and came, and came, a feral growl expelling from his mouth and directly into Link’s twitching ear.

Covered in a fine sheen of sweat, he shakily tried to move off her but she stopped him. 

“Mawet, I don’t have enough strength left to not crush you.”

“Just for a moment then, I want to feel your weight on me.””

Gan settled onto one hip, gathering her up against him as he sank forward, pushing a knee over her leg to shift a little more weight. 

Link gasped as Gan slipped from her, his girth much reduced. “So full,” she sighed, snuggling up against him as close as she could get. 

“I’m sorry I wasted our day out in the field.”

“You made time for me now,” Link wiggled herself free to roll toward him, wincing. 

“I’ll change the sheets,” Gan said, kissing her nose and sat up, but Link attached herself to his abdomen. 

“We’ll just soil them again.” 

Gan quirked a brow. “Is that so?”

Link squirmed again then shot to the bathroom, covering her ass. Gan swapped sheets while she cleaned up, and she came out still wearing everything except the panties. Unable to help himself, Gan licked his lips hungrily as he watched her cock sway with the movement of her hips as she crossed to the bed. 

“Something about those stockings makes me wanna-” instead of finishing his thought, he decided it would be better to just show her. 

“Fuck,” Gan said, reaching for Link as the attendants shuffled in to clean his room. No one was beside him. He sat up and scratched fingers through his unruly hair, grimacing at the fluffy tangles he ignored last night. 

The vai tittered at the state of his hair, dragging him from bed. He tried to pull a sheet with him but he was scolded for that as well. “You are not wrapping yourself in love marked sheets. We’ve seen the glory of our king plenty of times- go shower so we can fix your hair.” Yaido pushed him into the bathroom. 

He washed before the water had even warmed, grateful for the cold water as the events from the night before replayed behind his eyes. 

He didn’t have time to muse long before they had him back in a chair, his snarls being worked expertly through a comb and deft fingers. He watched Yaido flit about the room, belly round and, if he wasn’t mistaken, she would be due by the next waning moon. At least, she hadn’t been to see him since the Winter Solstice-

That brought back memories of another time, where he once felt like he had a shot with Zelda, and had placated her with empty words and kisses after she walked in on a rather intimate moment. How could that have only been just a little over half a year ago?

“Anyone see the Hylian?”

“ _Link_ is on the training grounds, making your warriors look bad,” Yaido sing-songed at him. “Sit _still_ or so help me-”

“Watch your tongue, Spring Mother.” 

Yaido sighed and bowed low. “Forgive me, My King.”

"You are too round to be tempting my patience."

"And you are too focused on an outsider to notice your own vai worship at your-" the other vai gasped and exclaimed over her, and Yaido herself clasped her hand over her mouth, but too late.

Gan did not blink as he stared her down, sensing her fear.

Ganon threw everyone out of the room to Yaido’s rising horror. “A little buzzing from my servants is forgivable but what makes you think we are so intimate that you threaten your king _and insult my choice in company_?”

“I forgot myself, I am sorry.” She sank to the floor and touched his feet but he moved them away. She whimpered.

“Speak plainly, has your regard fallen so low? How many times have you mentioned your _personal opinion_ about whom I keep close?”

“My lord, I adore you, you must believe me,” she was quiet and staring at his feet. 

“Is something bothering you?”

“Only that my feelings for you are not returned in any such way-”

Ganondorf could have rolled his eyes but somehow refrained. “Enough games, speak the truth or I’ll drag it from you. _How many times have you turned your back on me._ ”

She looked up at him pleadingly, actual tears on her cheeks. “I’ve made a mistake.”

"Only one?"

She shook her head and sobbed.

"You know if you deny me the truth what happens to you."

"I know what happens to me if I do," her voice quivered.

Ganondorf waited for her confession. 

She swallowed hard but refused to wipe her tears. “I _am_ heartbroken, though not by you, and I said something that will get back to your ears that will cost me mine.”

“Don’t waste my time. _Speak truthfully_.”

“I complained to a confidante that you would rather be with Hylians than a Gerudo. But I did it under duress. We were at the Cantina-”

“You did _what_?”

“Gan, I know it’s not my place, but have mercy, she’s one-maybe two moon’s away from being a mother.” Link said, trying to calm him in the cover of his library as he stewed. By now, everyone knew that Yaido had spoken out of line and had fallen out of his favor. 

“She’s more trouble than she’s worth-”

“A life is always worth the trouble.” Link said. “At least, let me go into the desert to call her family to help her home.” 

“She’s supposed to make the trip alone.”

"Whilst pregnant?" Link sounded horrified.

"There are no rules regarding a moon mother, and I choose the punishment."

"Then choose to spare her the hard journey in her current state."

"And let the Gerudo speak out of line? What do they learn if I am so weak="

"Mercy is not a weakness, but tyranny is."

Gan shut his mouth for a moment. "You wound me." He looked away, rubbing his face.

"I don't mean to hurt you but to make you see reason-"

"Oh so now I'm unreasonable!"

"Gan!" Link threw her arms around his waist, throwing his weight off balance. He was glad they were alone as he hit the corner of the desk.

"The people will remember your mercy."

"Or they will push boundaries even further."

“Then let a me escort her.” Link persuaded.

“You would do this for the vai who poisoned your own relationship?”

“How many times have you said you hate keeping me a secret?” Link shot back, energy crackling off of her. “And now it’s a punishment to speak of me?”

“The _punishment_ is that she disrespected you and by extension me.”

“Then shouldn't I have a say as to if I feel disrespected?"

"You are not Gerudo."

"No, you keep reminding me." Link said, pulling away. 

Silence filled the room as Ganondorf tried to think of what to say next.

"I’m going to take her home.”

“Against my-”

“You are _not_ my king, _remember?_ ” Link argued. “I love you, and you rule my heart, but knowing that an innocent may suffer for the sins of the mother- who as of this morning has lost everything that mattered to her-”

“You don’t know Gerudo law-”

“I am not part of the law.”

“What if you could be?”

“What?” Link stopped short.

“I want you here with me,” Ganondorf said, unable to make eye contact. “Not out in the desert helping a vai with a traitorous tongue find her way back to her mother.”

“Then make me stay.”

Ganondorf pulled her to him and pressed his forehead against Link’s. “Stay, please.”

Link held his head behind his ears, rubbing gently. “I’ll be back in a day.”

“I’ll send someone with her.” Gan conceded. The idea of having Link wandering through the desert instead of here with him made him weak at the knees, and not in a good way. 

“Thank you,” Link whispered, kissing his face. 

“You care so much about the children,” Gan said after a moment. “You will make a great parent.”

Link smiled a little sadly. “I’ve always wanted to be a mother,” and the pain in her voice wrenched Gan’s heart sideways. He buried his nose in her hair and kissed her.

"You can fill my heart, mawet, but you can't change who I am."

Link nuzzled against his chin and tugged at the sash on his sirwal. "I know very well who you are, _Demon King_."


	59. Hounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf contemplates what he wants but everyone seems to have an opinion and he's not having it.

Link whined the next morning. “I don’t want to go to practice,” she rolled over like a petulant child. “You told me I am supposed to be taking a break, and now you want me to _fight_.”

“Just a few rounds of sparring. A soldier should never waste too many days in idleness. You skipped yesterday, and keeping fresh in multiple disciplines will give you an advantage should you ever need it.”

“I’m not even your soldier, what do you care?” she threw the blankets over her head.

“I care because of who it is you are in charge of guarding, Hero of Hyrule.” Gan said, dragging the blankets from around her.

“So I can’t talk you into a quick-”

“I am late as it is.” He watched Link tease a hand over herself and resisted the urge to climb back into bed with her. “I will spend the later half of the morning with you if you make it to drills.”

Link pouted at him as she spread her legs wide, rubbing her hands over the juncture between thighs and groin, cupping her balls and caressing thumbs over her base. Gan swallowed hard at the shiny yellowish streaks of dried cum flecking the bright skin. 

“You need to wash up- your thighs are sticky,” he tried hard not to sound affected by the show in front of him.

“You’re not even going to join me for a shower?”

Gan turned from the bed. “I showered while you slept in, dirty girl.” He adjusted himself in his sirwal with his back turned. “The servants will be in soon-you better hurry if you’re going to finish before they get here.”

“Oh, I plan to finish. Can I borrow one?” Link asked, the telltale sound of wet flesh making Gan pause at the door. It took all of his power not to turn around. 

“Why are you asking me? If they are amiable to it, then just don’t keep them long or they will be late returning to their families. Duty is duty in the desert.” Goddess help him. He swore and took a deep breath to calm himself, heading to the training ground to blow off some steam. 

Link had been right about one thing at least. The people were pleased with the mercy he had shown Yaido, albeit begrudgingly. And she was so grateful for the escort that she swore to uphold his honor- and Link’s-forevermore. 

Perhaps even more surprising was how pleased and relieved his own warriors seemed to be. 

“Riju was beside herself yesterday when she heard what happened,” Buliara said during drills.

“I had no idea she had taken so much interest in my affairs,” he said, blocking an overhead slash.

“Not you; I’m talking about Yaido.”

Apparently, Yaido was a favorite servant and companion to Lady Riju, and when Link had seen how distraught she was, she promised she would handle it.

Which pissed Ganon off so much that he challenged Link to combat-

-and promptly had his ass handed to him.

Gan had never been so incensed or so turned on before.

The vai smirked and gawked when Link pulled him up and Gan turned away from her. There was no way to hide his erection without also drawing attention to it, so instead he ignored the appraising eyes of his wayward warriors as he stormed out of the arena, willing Link _not_ to follow him too soon. 

Which failed miserably judging by the warriors whooping behind him as he past through the throne room and past Riju with a gruff greeting, doing his best to face away from her. 

"Good morning, Riju!" a sing song voice called behind him. 

"Good morning, Link! You're up early today."

"Just enjoying some sparring first thing in the morning."

He rolled his eyes and didn’t look down at her as he climbed the stairs to his chambers.

She slipped into his bedroom before he could close the door.

“Are you trying to pull a Zelda?” Link asked. It wasn't an interrogation, but it didn't help Gan feel any less unsettled as she trained that gaze on him.

“No, but the last time I spoke on your behalf in public I almost ruined us,” Gan nuzzled against her sweat soaked skin. 

“That’s fair,” Link sighed. “I wouldn’t mind, you know.”

Gan didn’t know what to say to that, so settled on “Good to know,” before following her into the bathroom to clean up. 

Which was a total waste of time. They didn’t make it out of the room again until after lunch.

They made love on every surface of his rooms and Link once again whispered make pretend that Ganondorf would root a seed inside her. Ganondorf could not explain why this had such an effect on him, but when they had finally had enough they fell asleep wrapped up in each other, Ganondorf reciting ancient love poems and songs in his deep voice. 

They ate a late lunch in his rooms where he fed her from his fingers and whispered sweet devotions to her. 

“I have something for you.” Ganondorf said, his mouth drawing toward Link’s as she sucked savory yogurt sauce from his fingers.

“Is it more cock?” Link licked her lips. “I’m not opposed but my ass is a little raw-”

Ganondorf snorted. 

“-There are other ways to enjoy My King, perhaps a titty fuck? Oh, can I taste it? Let me wash down lunch with your-”

“Link,” Gan said, feeding honey melon to her from his fingertips, which stopped her from speaking but did not stop her from sucking on his fingers and moaning, teasing her tongue over his fingertips. “If you want your gift then I suggest you finish that bite so we can go.”

“Can’t you just feed me and sex me?”

“I thought you were sore. Anyway, aren’t you curious?”

Link smiled wide, took the last slice of melon and practically dragged Ganondorf from the bed.

Ganondorf led his eager lady to the stables behind the palace. 

“Let me bring it to you,” Gan said as Link whined and tugged at his hand. Gan laughed and kissed her fingertips, then peeled her grip from him and disappeared into the back.

Moments later he came out carrying a box, and Link bounced on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

“What is it?” Link said as Gan set it down carefully and took a step back, gesturing for Link to take a look.

Link stepped up to the side of the box and leaned over and gasped. Her eyes went wide and she looked up at him, hand over her mouth. 

“What?” she said, looking back into the box. A small commotion answered.

“What?!” She said again, looking up at Ganon’s wide grin. 

Link dove into the box, pulling out two floppy eared balls of wiry fluff and cuddling their tiny bodies to her chest and face. One began to wriggle out of her grasp and the other licked her face. 

“Surprise,” Ganondorf said, diving for the rascal trying to escape. 

“Oh my goddess, they’re so cute,” she was practically crying.

“Calisa found a bitch whelping behind Gerudo Canyon stable- apparently their retriever got mixed up with a mutt and she refused to leave- so Calisa brought the mom and pups here to the stables.”

“I want one,” Link said wistfully.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Why? Are you giving me a puppy?” Link prodded his side. 

“Would you prefer a sand seal? They are certainly more available and sturdy in the desert, but not well suited for Hyrule weather.”

“I don’t know how Z would feel about a dog in the castle.”

“Oh, well, if that’s all,” Gan said with a smirk. “Then I’ll talk to her.”

“Don’t, I'm already getting excited for a pup I probably can’t even have,” she squealed, burying her face in the crook of his arm.

Gan laughed. “She can stay here until we work out the details with Her Royal Highness. Or, she can stay here and keep me company when you cannot.”

Link spent the rest of the afternoon in the barn playing with pups while Gan attended more work afield. Gan had a hell of a time talking Link into leaving the pup with its mother for a few more weeks until she could be properly weaned. 

It was not just the sweetest thing, but everyone but Ganondorf knew he was doomed, no matter how he tried to deny it.

One thing Gan was beginning to resent was how easy it was to shuck responsibility when Link was involved. Link was impossible to get up in the morning, and even when he managed it she still took her damn time. 

“If you don’t care who sees you in my bed, I don’t either,” Gan grumbled and left her in his bed unperturbed this morning, weary of her lazy morning tendencies.

Today Ganondorf had his hands full- Riju had taken a few days in Hyrule and Ganondorf couldn’t possibly argue against it- after all, he had taken Link, it was only right that Riju have some time off as well, and at least Buliara would be there to make sure things didn’t get out of control.

By the time Link caught up with him he was annoyed at how long it took her to drag her ass out of his rooms. His ire faded when he saw how strikingly beautiful she looked. 

Her hair shone brilliantly blonde rather than the usual dirty mussed mane she usually pulled up into a half-assed pony. It had instead been braided into submission and pulled up into a standard Gerudo high tail. She had put aside her veil, which was uncharacteristic of her, but rose gold highlighted her cheekbones and the color of warm safflina adorned her lips. Perhaps most striking of all was the eyeliner that had been expertly applied to open her eyes and lend a smoky effect to her lids, her long stained lashes pointedly emphasizing the deep blue of her eyes.

She wore a similar green to her usual attire, though a bit deeper, giving her fair skin an even whiter complexion. Instead of purple sirwal she was wearing a sarong that clung to the slight curve of her hips and parted at her hip just slightly, but enough to give him a good look at her thighs as she moved toward him, swaying carefully on the many layered rugs in her Gerudo style heels. 

Gan’s eyes trailed back up to her lips and he considered wiping the stain from them with his own, or what it would look like stamped on his body, or on his-

The babe in his arms scrambled to get down and started to whimper, drawing Gan back to reality, and noticing the drool on his bare chest. 

Link smiled bright at him, picking a rag up to wipe the spot from his chest. “Hey,” she fluttered those lashes at him and his knees felt weak. She held her hands out and Gan dumbly gave her the babe, unable to tear his eyes away. 

“You took your sweet time,” Gan finally grumbled, settling down at a very pregnant woman’s feet and offering her bread and a smooth lentil stew. 

“You look stunning, Link,” she nudged him gently with her knee. He rolled his eyes. 

“Thank you, Ansa.” Link said, blushing prettily.

Link had quickly gone to work helping the Aunties with the babies, swapping babies and bottles as soon as they were fed and burped. Ganondorf couldn’t help but feel his heart soften yet again. 

“She’s good with children,” Ansa said quietly, “ _a_ _nd_ much too dressed up for an afternoon with littles."

“Have you not heard that I have already thrown out one Mother for not minding her own?”

“A stupid young sow with more jealousy than I have in my right sandal?” She laughed and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “My dam will break any moment and I am not speaking to anyone but you. I do not fear your judgment, My King.”

“Perhaps you should.”

“Forgive me one more moment of impertinence?"

Ganondorf shrugged, his eyes never leaving Link even when a child clambered into his lap.

"Just declare her bonded and put a baby in her belly. No one would grudge you that, and it might actually be more celebrated than you think.” 

“An auror that is not in the temple? Have you turned your back on your sisters?”

She laughed. “Hardly an auror. Anyone with eyes can see the way you look at her. And Link is well loved by the people. It is a good match.”

“She is not the queen,” he began but couldn't think of how he wanted to finish that thought. Not that he needed to.

“And I am but a devoted servant to you, Gerudo King.” She licked stew from her fingers with relish. “Hyrule has different customs, no? Why can’t you have both?”

That was a good question.


End file.
